


Sunnydale High

by Lyds and Ally (thunderandlightning)



Series: Beacon County, California [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Dawson's Creek, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Veronica Mars (TV), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 210,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderandlightning/pseuds/Lyds%20and%20Ally
Summary: Can these people survive high school on a hellmouth?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Buffy Summers/Dean Winchester, Buffy Summers/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Buffy Summers/Sam Winchester, Dawn Summers/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Spike/Buffy Summers, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Beacon County, California [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome to the Hellmouth

Buffy Summers tightened her grip on her backpack, even though it wasn’t heavy. There were no textbooks in it yet, but she was oddly hopeful that she would have a large stack of them by the end of the day. After spending the past year in Eichen House, she couldn’t shake the feeling that the principal would take one look at her file and tell her she wasn’t welcome in his building. It would be ideal to live like a normal girl and have homework to focus on, even though she knew for a fact that vampires were still tormenting the town her mother had moved to. She sat down in the office to wait for him to talk to her or summon another student to show her around. She wasn’t sure what the protocol was for new students; she had never been one, before. 

An older man with round glasses and graying brown hair appeared in the doorway with a stack of papers in hand and a flustered expression on his face. He peered at Buffy for a long moment and then gave her a small, polite smile. “Miss Summers, I presume?” He gestured awkwardly at the office door. “Please, enter.”

“That’s me.” Buffy agreed, getting to her feet. She hesitated a second later. “Unless you think I’m Dawn Summers. That’s my sister. I’m Buffy.” 

The older man grinned faintly at her. “Yes, your sister informed me. She was adamant that I not question you about your name. But I do in fact mean you.” He shuffled the papers a bit and then attempted to hold his hand out to shake hers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Rupert Giles, I am the school principal.”

“Okay.” Buffy tried not to make a face at how formal the principal was, but she reached out to shake his hand, then followed him into his office and took a seat there, putting her backpack down by her feet. “I sort of thought I’d just get my schedule and go to class now?” 

“Of course, of course,” Giles replied easily, setting the papers down on the corner of his desk. “I did, however, wish to go over something with you. It’s very important.” He turned his back on her and dug through his bookshelf before removing an enormous, dusty old tome and setting it down right in front of her on the desk. “I have the feeling that you will need this over the course of the year.”

Buffy stared down at the leather-bound Vampyr book, then looked back up at the principal. “I think you have me confused with someone else. That’s not something that interests me at all.” 

Giles looked taken aback, lifting his eyebrows at Buffy in confusion before looking back down at the book. “Oh. Are you sure?” He trailed off, frowning. 

“I’m way sure.” Buffy reached for her backpack and stood up. She had just spent the past year convincing herself that she could ignore the existence of vampires. The idea of them not being real, when she had staked more than one in the chest and had set her school gym on fire to deal with a large number of them? That was a bit much. But she could be normal, the kind of daughter that her mom wanted her to be. It was too late for her dad to forgive her. He had already moved on to a new family. With one more glance at the ancient book, she decided that her schedule could wait. “I’m not bailing.” She said quickly. “I’m just going to be... somewhere that isn’t here.”

Giles frowned harder, but withdrew the book in order to keep it out of her sight. “My apologies. I can give you your schedule before you go. If you could just wait a moment.” He turned away once more, placing the book back into its spot on the bookshelf.

Buffy thought about ignoring him, but she knew that walking out of the office meant a phone call to her mom, and subsequently being grounded for the next however long. “Yeah, let’s just do that.” She muttered. 

Giles turned back to her, looking rather concerned. He made his way over to his desk, his brows furrowed together as he dug through the mounds of paperwork before he eventually pulled a sheet out with Buffy’s full name written across the top. “Here we are.” He smiled at her kindly and passed her the paper. “The librarian should be able to give you all of the books you need for your classes, Miss Summers.”

“Good.” Buffy took her schedule and left the room, her gaze focused on it and not the students around her, as she pulled the office door closed behind her. When someone bumped into her, she dropped her backpack and looked up, prepared to fight if she needed to. It was a habit she thought she had broken herself of, but apparently not. 

“Whoa, chill.” The blonde girl who’d initially run into Buffy backed up, hands in the air. “Sorry.”

“Me too.” Buffy looked embarrassed. “Listen, I - my fault. I should have watched where I was going. Do you know where the library is?” She made a face, realizing that it was probably a stupid question. “I need books. I'm new.” 

“Yeah, I was thinking to myself that I’ve never seen you before.” The blonde grinned. “Library’s this way. I can show you. Harris is my homeroom teacher, and I could give a damn if I’m late.” She started walking down the hallway. “I’m Erica, by the way.”

“I’m Buffy.” Buffy introduced herself. “So, are all of the teachers here really weird, or is it just the principal? I feel like I walked through a mirror or something. If someone starts screaming at me about roses being the wrong color, I’m on the next bus to Reno.” 

Erica snorted. “You really are new here, aren’t you? This whole town is weird. Not Alice Through the Looking Glass weird, but weird enough. The principal’s an oddball, definitely. Some of the teachers are just smug asshats, like Hale. Unfortunately, he’s a gorgeous smug asshat, so he’s pretty to look at even though you kind of want to wring his neck.” She looked at Buffy. “And then you have the straight-up asshole teachers, like Harris. If you’re lucky, you’ll get Yukimura. He’s really chill. Or Finstock. He’s a psycho, and he looks kind of like he keeps sticking his finger into an electrical socket for fun, but he’s freaking hilarious.”

Buffy filed all of that information away for later, determined to check her schedule again when she got to homeroom. “My sister goes here, too. She’s a freshman. I’d ask her for her opinion on everybody, but I trust that she would give me bad information just to screw with me.” She snorted, shrugging. “So, anybody I need to avoid, student-wise?” 

“Standard preppy bitches.” Erica replied. “There’s Cassie. She’s in charge of the paper; I’m still a little on the fence about her, to be honest, because she makes me want to hate her with half the shit she writes, but she’s a decent enough person that I don’t want to, you know, constantly want to throw bricks at her head. Bela Talbot, though, is a two-faced twat. Be careful what you say around her. Hell, be careful what you carry around her, for all I know, half your shit will go missing and she’ll just smile.” She tilted her head, thinking. “Definitely avoid Cordelia, Harmony, Quinn, and Santana, you will literally only get stabbed in the back with words. They think they’re hot shit. Oh, and as for guys, keep away from Forrest, he’s a douchenozzle. Warren is a fucking creep. Jonathan and Andrew are okay, but they hang around Warren, so… moderation, I guess. Ethan and Aiden are the twins; Aiden can be a massive dick, but Ethan’s pretty okay. Same goes for Dean and Sam, except I like them both about five thousand percent more than the twins. Jackson is kind of like a weird-ass mix between Dean and Sam, so it’s up to you if you want to hang around him. Spike kind of makes people a little… wary. Parker is also a douchebag, but he’s a user, so definitely stay away from him.” She squinted. “And that’s all I can really think of to warn you about. Other than Scott and Stiles, they’re kinda cool. And Boyd.” Her cheeks reddened a little, but her expression didn’t change.

“I was starting to wonder if you had any friends.” Buffy remarked, then cringed. “That sounded harsh. Sorry. I’m not very good at this kind of thing. I used to be. I was popular at my last school.” She looked around at the other students, wondering if any of them were the ones whom Erica had mentioned in her rant. “Having to start over completely isn’t going to be a whole hell of a lot of fun for me.” 

Erica snorted. “I’m kind of… I mean, I get why you’d think that. I’ve got my cousin Ruby here. We hang around a lot. And Allison’s okay, but with Allison comes Lydia, and she and I have never really gotten along. I grew up with Scott and Stiles, so…” She shrugged. She folded her arms over her chest as they approached the library. “And anyway, I’m cool with hanging out, if you want someone to hang out with. Might not be popular, but I guarantee you that no one fucks with me.”

Buffy smiled. “Everybody has the same lunch period, right? I’ll find you for that, even if we don’t have other classes together. Can you wait here a sec, while I get my books?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Erica agreed and smiled back. “Gives me even more of an excuse to piss Harris off when I eventually show up in homeroom.”

Buffy went into the library, wondering how she had ended up with the only person in the school who was probably more of a loner than she was, these days. She approached the library counter, frowning at how quiet the room was. Even with the stereotype of libraries being places for silence, there was always someone making noise. Nobody was in the room, as far as she could tell. “Is anyone here?” She called out. 

“Hi!” A blonde woman greeted, stepping out of the stacks with a small smile. “Sorry, I got a little distracted with shelving. What can I do for you?”

“I need textbooks.” Buffy was getting a little tired of repeating the same phrase, and she would be glad when she actually had the books she needed. She held her schedule out to the librarian. “Are you guys renovating this room or something?” 

The librarian looked around and shook her head before she began searching for the books Buffy needed. “Nah. Not many people come in here these days unless it’s the night before a huge book report is due, or the week before finals. Otherwise, the library doesn’t really get much action anymore, but there’s no way I’m not going to take care of this place.” She straightened up and placed two of Buffy’s books on the counter for her before continuing her search for the others.

Buffy busied herself with putting her books into her backpack. She hadn’t been very fond of the library before she was called as the Slayer, but it had come in handy when she needed to do research on demons. Now that she was trying to be normal, she wondered where she would spend her time. Erica seemed nice enough, barring her dislike of just about everyone, but Buffy missed popularity and wanted to belong to a crowd again. When she had her schedule back in her hands and her backpack overloaded with textbooks, she left the library and smiled at Erica. “Okay, so I have Harris for homeroom, too. Where is that?” 

Erica looked a bit pleased. “With me. Come on. Sorry you’ve gotta deal with his shitty self, though.” She started walking back the way they’d come. 

“Well, it’s only thirty minutes, and we’ve used at least half of that today.” Buffy pointed out. “If we walk slowly, we could maybe even miss homeroom altogether.” Even though she was trying to be on her best behavior and not get kicked out on her first day at Sunnydale High, she felt like running in the other direction and going as far as she could get. After a few more seconds, she realized why that wasn’t going to work. “Damn it. I have to go to homeroom. My sister is still in her tattletale stage and I don’t want to be grounded.” 

“Ew.” Erica made a face. “Okay, yeah. Let’s get you to homeroom. No sense in getting you in trouble.” She stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked at Buffy. “Your sister doesn’t, like, have it out for you or something, does she? Because of the tattletale thing?”

“Do you know Dawn Summers?” Buffy rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure her mission in life is to make me miserable.” She walked toward their homeroom, checking the numbers above each door until she found it. 

Erica snorted. “So glad I don’t have siblings. Only child for life.” She murmured, pushing her way into the classroom. 

“You’re late.” Adrian Harris remarked, not even looking up from the paper he was reading at his desk. “Lucky for you, I don’t have any real interest in writing you a pass to the office right this second.” He looked up then, blinking when he saw an unfamiliar student. “You’re not supposed to be in here.” 

“Actually, I am.” Buffy corrected. “I’m new.” She hesitated as she turned toward the rows of desks. “Are seats assigned?” 

“No. Find one and sit down. You’re wasting my time and you should cross your fingers or pray to whatever god you believe in that I won’t remember that later on, when I have more time to spare.” Harris gestured to the students already sitting down. “No talking, though I expect you’ll ignore that rule. Everyone else does.” 

Erica rolled her eyes and made her way toward the corner of the room, where she seemed to have basically surrounded herself by men, save for two or three open seats. She glanced toward several of the guys she was seated by, and then glanced at Buffy, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Buffy fought back a laugh and moved to sit by Erica. She folded her schedule and put it in her pocket, then turned toward her new friend to talk to her. She had promised her mom that she wouldn't get kicked out, but she doubted that detention fell under that rule. “What do you usually do after school?” 

“Lacrosse practice.” One of the guys answered. 

“She wasn’t talkin’ to you, stupid.” Another guy snorted. “She’s talkin’ to Erica.” 

Erica grinned. “I hit things.” She looked over at Buffy. “There’s a kick-boxing class at the Y. Huge stress-reliever. Otherwise, I’m at home, playing video games, reading, trying to figure out how to play guitar.”

“Kick-boxing.” Buffy repeated, intrigued. “I should sign up for that.” She turned her head to look at the guys surrounding her and Erica. “Is the lacrosse team here any good?” 

“Yeah, we are. I’m Stiles, by the way.” Stiles smiled. “My friend Scott is the co-captain, along with Jackass Whittemore.” He pointed toward the other side of the room. 

“That’s an unfortunate name.” Buffy remarked, laughing. 

“Stilinski doesn’t even play.” The second guy interrupted. “He sits on the bench the whole time. The team is all right, but he’s barely part of it.” 

“What sport do you play?” Buffy tilted her head, smiling at the second guy. 

“I don’t. Sports are stupid.” The guy scoffed. “Just like everything else about school.” 

“And everything about life, and everything about Dad, and homework, and blah, blah, blah.” The younger man seated behind the second guy snorted. He looked at Buffy and smiled. “He’s got a complaint about everything. I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Buffy.” Buffy nodded to Sam. “Nice to meet you. I’m guessing you two are brothers?” She looked from Sam to the guy in front of him. “Only siblings would argue like that. My sister’s in here somewhere, pretending I don’t exist.” 

Sam looked around, spying a girl who looked similar to Buffy, but with a head of dark hair, staring hard at the front of the room. “I’m guessing that’s her. But yeah.” He nodded at the guy in front of him. “My brother, Dean.”

“You’re wastin’ your time if you think kick-boxing is gonna be fun.” Dean shook his head at Buffy. “It’s not the kind of thing you can just go sign up for and think it’s gonna be like yoga.” 

“I hate yoga.” Buffy mused. “Also, I could kick your ass, so I’m not worried about kick-boxing being too strenuous.” 

Erica leaned back in her seat, looking delighted. “I really like you.” She told Buffy adamantly, nodding. “Anyone that can tell off grumpy-ass over here is automatically awesome.”

“Words don’t mean shit to me.” Dean muttered. 

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t know I could do it.” Buffy countered. She looked back at Erica. “Where’s the Y, exactly?” 

“On Tenth, downtown.” Erica replied immediately. “I can take you there after school, if you want.”

Buffy nodded, grinning. “I want.” 

Erica grinned back. “Awesome.” She looked around at the boys, beaming. “I’ve got a fight buddy.”

“That means there are two of them now.” Stiles glanced over at Dean. “Well, I thought the rest of this year might turn out to be boring. I guess not.” While Scott had been ignoring Stiles’ calls for help, it hadn’t mattered too much because Stiles had Dean’s phone number as a back-up plan. It had become a regular occurrence for Stiles to call Dean instead of Scott, as the weeks had gone on. The only real rule Dean had was that Sam was supposed to be kept out of the loop on everything werewolf-related. He was doing his best to keep that promise. 

Sam started laughing and put his head down on the desk. “Boring, he says. Boring. Oh god.” Given how frantic the cops had seemed running around town in the past, and how intrigued and nervous Stiles had seemed each time he’d come to class - his father was the sheriff, after all - ‘boring’ had certainly not been the word he would have used.

“I feel like I’ve missed something.” Buffy remarked, trying to ignore the slight flare of jealousy. She hated being left out of things, and missing a joke that might’ve been made at her expense had her feeling lost. 

“You did.” Dean smirked. “But don’t worry about it. It’s over.” He couldn’t even be slightly vague about what the past two months had been like, since his brother was sitting right there and would have a ton of questions that Dean couldn’t answer. Somehow, he and his dad had kept Sam in the dark about hunting, and Dean was determined to keep things that way. His brother wanted to go to college and have a normal, stationary lifestyle. Dean didn’t want to wreck that for him by telling him about the werewolf pack that they attended school with. It seemed like it was a little harder, every day. 

“Except now that you’ve said that, the craziness is bound to start again,” Sam commented dryly, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, but it’s March.” Dean protested. “We’ve been here longer than anywhere else, and we dealt with everything we were supposed to. You know we’re gonna move again before April, right?” 

“I don’t want to think about that.” Sam muttered, glaring down at his desk.

“Well, you need to.” Dean glanced up at the clock over the door. “Dude, we’ve never been somewhere this long, and when Dad gets...” He grimaced, shaking his head. Their dad had gone off on a hunt a few weeks earlier, and that wasn’t unusual, but he usually emerged from his drunken stupor long enough to call and grunt orders at Dean. Dean didn’t want to tell Sam, but he was starting to get worried. Thanks to Stiles’ involvement, he knew he could trust that the werewolves hadn’t killed John Winchester. There was a truce for a reason. But there were a lot of other things out there. 

Sam sighed. “Yeah. I guess so.”

Erica raised her eyebrows at them both, and then looked at Buffy and shrugged. 

“My dad couldn’t get away fast enough from me, my mom and my sister. That was just last year.” Buffy said quietly, looking at the brothers. “But the fact is, it had nothing to do with them and everything to do with me, and I’m pretty sure that’s why my sister hates me. Not that she needed another reason.” 

“Your situation ain’t anything like ours.” Dean snapped. “Stay out of it. I wasn’t talkin’ to you, anyway.” 

Buffy sat back in her seat, frowning to herself. She felt even more out of place, and she was certain that Dean’s outburst had caused everyone to stare at her. That was the last thing she really needed. 

“She wasn’t fucking comparing your situations, you ass.” Erica snapped at him. “She was sharing. Jesus fucking christ.”

“This look like a prayer circle to you?” Dean countered. “Fuck off, I’ve got enough to deal with, without havin’ to make sure you two don’t have your feelings hurt. Go play warrior princess or whatever the fuck it is you think you’re gonna do after school. Don’t matter to me, anyway. We’re not gonna be here in another week.” 

Erica looked disgusted. “God, you’re a dick.” She muttered, shaking her head. To Buffy she said, “Ignore him and whatever bug decided to crawl up his urethra.”

Buffy laughed, but she made a face. “That’s gross. It does explain a lot, though.” She glanced at Dean, then looked back at Erica. “Are we allowed to leave for lunch? I did that at my old high school. Being stuck here all day isn’t the most fun idea ever.” The bell rang as soon as she was done talking, and she smiled wistfully. “One down, six more to go.” 

“Plus lunch.” Stiles pointed out, getting up and grabbing his backpack. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to do this on your own. We’re all being tortured together.” 

“That’s comforting,” Buffy said sarcastically, then smiled. “Thanks, though. It does help a little.” 

Erica stood and grabbed her things, smiling at Buffy. “Technically we aren’t supposed to, but everyone does it anyway.” She told the other girl. She bumped her hip against Stiles’. “Teachers don’t really care as long as we don’t flaunt it and as long as we don’t take advantage of it.”

“I’ve gotta go help Scott with English Lit.” Stiles laughed softly when the three of them got out to the hallway. “Have fun in Anatomy, Catwoman.” He smiled fondly at Erica, then went down the hall, toward his class. 

“Catwoman?” Buffy repeated, smiling. “Is there a story there?” 

Erica grinned faintly. “We’re comic book fans. Batman fans, specifically. I was kinda mousy and meek in elementary school and middle school. When high school started, I walked in to our first class together with spiked heels, leather, and claws for nails.” She looked at Buffy. “You ever see Batman Returns, with Keaton and Michelle Pfeiffer? That was basically me. Stiles likes to call himself Batman, so - I’m his Catwoman.”

“That’s cute!” Buffy grinned. “So you two are dating? Because if you’re not, that’s kind of tragic.” She nodded. “I can tell that you like him. But besides that, I can’t respect anyone who doesn’t like Batman.” 

“Right?” Erica beamed at her. She ducked her head, shrugging. “But, uh, no. We’re not dating. Not that I don’t want to be. I do like him. But he’s never really… you know. Seen me that way.”

“Did you ever try asking him out?” Buffy suggested. She shrugged back at Erica a moment later. “It’s easy enough to give that kind of advice. I’ve never asked anyone out. I would if I had to, though.” She made a face. “God, that made me sound like a grade-A bitch, didn’t it? I was popular, now I'm not. There are reasons for that. I don’t want to talk about them, though.” 

“It’s cool,” Erica told her. “I won’t make you talk about it. But nah, I’ve never tried to ask him out. Never seemed like a good enough time, and when it did, I always chickened out. Part of me doesn’t want to ruin things between us now, you know? Aside from Scott, I’m his best friend.”

Buffy nodded again. “Okay, I won’t say anything else about it, then. Not to your face, anyway” She laughed. “He’s not dating anyone. If he was, you would have said as much. Having a boyfriend is of the good. I miss that aspect of... well, existence.” She made a whining noise. “I want a boyfriend.” 

Erica laughed. “Well, good news: you’re gorgeous, and you’re funny. Someone is gonna scoop you up as soon as possible.”

“That would be nice.” Buffy murmured. She didn’t want to correct Erica and explain that finding a boyfriend while also being a former in-patient in a psychiatric hospital wasn’t exactly a piece of cake. As it was, she was determined not to ever let the word ‘vampire’ cross her lips again. Instead, she went into the science classroom and sat down, taking her book out of her backpack and hoping that none of her teachers made her stand at the front of the room and introduce herself. She had felt bad for every new student at Hemery who had to endure that. 

“Hey, new girl. That’s my seat.” A male voice commented, but there was no anger in the guy’s tone. 

“Sorry.” Buffy got up, grabbing her textbook and backpack. “I guess this means I have to endure the nightmare of telling the teacher I need to know where to sit.” 

“Sucks to be you.” The guy sat down and laughed as he looked up at her. “I’d offer to let you sit on my lap, but I have a feeling you’d hit me for that. Notice that I didn’t actually offer, just suggested that it was a possibility.” 

Buffy rolled her eyes and trudged to the front of the room to wait for the teacher to arrive. She looked up when the guy approached her. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m really bad at social interaction. My dad likes to yell at me about it every chance he gets. I’m Pacey. I’m not normally this much of an asshole. Or at least, I’d like to think that I’m not. I could make it up to you and buy you a coffee?” 

Buffy’s lips twitched. “Your routine needs work.” She said dryly. “Insulting me, just to try to make me feel better? Does that ever get you anywhere?” 

“Not so far,” Pacey admitted. “But I keep trying.” He paused. “Is that a no on the coffee, then?” 

Buffy smiled. “I’ll think about it.” 

Erica approached them from behind, one eyebrow raised at Pacey. “There’s never any stopping point with you, is there, Witter?” She asked before turning to Buffy. “There’s no assigned seating in here. I’d say we could take over the teacher’s desk if we wanted to, but that would be a lie. Anyway, I found a spot for us, if you’d rather avoid speaking to the teacher.”

Buffy nodded, embarrassed that she had fallen for a juvenile trick like the one Pacey had just played on her. “No coffee.” She remarked, following Erica. 

“Damn it.” Pacey muttered. He sat back down, stretching his legs out in front of him and folding his arms across his chest. “Erica, you ruin everything, don’t you?” 

“You did this to yourself.” Buffy interjected. “Sorry. I don’t like guys who play mind games.” She turned toward Erica. “I take it back. I don’t want a boyfriend. I’m reverting back to age six. Boys are gross.” 

Erica grinned at her. “And occasionally dumb.” She flicked Pacey lightly on the nose. “Don’t play stupid pranks on my new friends, Witter, or I’ll do something that’s gonna hurt a hell of a lot worse than that.” She told him flatly.

“Noted.” Pacey rubbed his nose. “I wasn’t doing it to be mean.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Buffy said quietly. She wrinkled her nose, thinking about how she had already found several guys at school to be hot and had been subsequently disappointed by all of them. “I might become a nun.” She muttered under her breath.


	2. Welcome to the Hellmouth, part 2

By lunchtime, Buffy was reconsidering her mom’s offer to put her in boarding school. The teachers were rude - like it was somehow her fault that she had started school this late in the year. If she had a vote, she would have told the judge ‘no thanks, I’m perfectly sane and don’t need to be locked away,’ but nobody really bothered asking her what she thought. Over the course of the day, she had come to the conclusion that she was going to fail the two months she had of school if she didn’t get help as fast as she could, so she braved the crowded hallway to look for Lydia Martin, who was leaning back against a locker. “Hi, I’m Buffy.” 

“I know.” The redhead eyed Buffy’s outfit, nodding to herself before she made eye contact. “I’m Lydia. Did you approach me for a reason, or are you going to keep standing there like you’re training to be a mannequin?” 

“Right.” Buffy took a deep breath and reminded herself that getting into a fight would result in expulsion. “I heard that even though you’re a sophomore, you’re taking senior classes.” 

“For the most part, I am.” Lydia looked bored. “Get to the point.” 

“I’m trying to.” Buffy murmured. “I was hoping you could help me get caught up. I’ve fallen behind and I’d like to have a career beyond salting french fries.” 

“You have to do something for me, first.” Lydia grabbed a tube of lip gloss from her purse and uncapped it, grabbing Buffy’s hand and smearing it across the back of her hand. She waited a few seconds, then looked up at Buffy. “Okay, I’ll help you.” 

“Is everyone here insane?” Buffy wiped her hand off on her jeans. “I mean, no. God. I need your help, seriously. But what the hell was that for?” 

“I’m testing a chapstick I bought.” Lydia murmured. “I wanted to make sure it wouldn't make me break out. If it worked for you, it should be fine for me. What classes do you need help with?” 

“All of them?” Buffy grimaced. “Okay, not gym. Somehow. But everything else is just over my head. I don’t remember being this dumb, but well, that kind of indicates a few things, right?” 

“Lydia!” Stiles yelled from across the hall. “Come here. Now.” He waved his hands at her. 

“Stiles, what have I told you about communicating effectively?” Lydia demanded. 

“Shut up and get over here.” Stiles insisted. 

“Cretin,” Lydia muttered. “Come find me tomorrow, before homeroom. If I don’t see what he wants, he’ll piss his pants.” She walked across the hallway. 

Buffy watched them for a few seconds, frowning as they started whispering frantically to each other. She wondered if Stiles wasn’t interested in Erica because he liked Lydia. It was the kind of thing she had seen over and over again, but this place definitely wasn’t Los Angeles. 

“Buffy!” Cordelia rushed toward her. “Oh my god, did you hear? Gym’s canceled for the rest of the day. There was a dead guy in some girl’s locker. I’m going to the counselor right after lunch. I can’t believe how horrifying this is. Like, we’re here to learn. How can we do that if people are being murdered right in front of us?” 

“It wasn’t in front of you, and gym ain’t about learnin’ anything. It’s about runnin’ laps and makin’ jokes about the teacher’s weird-ass outfit.” Dean shook his head as he joined them. “Go find somebody else to annoy.” 

“Me?” Cordelia blurted. “Oh, I would, but see, you got to everybody before I had the chance.” She walked away but turned back around a few seconds later. “See, that’s how you insult someone. I’d tell you to take notes, but that’s beyond your intelligence.” 

“If you’re hopin’ to be popular, you’re gonna want earplugs,” Dean commented, glancing over at Buffy. “Doesn’t matter what the fuck she says, anyway. All she wants is for someone to smile and nod.” 

Buffy fought back a laugh as she nodded at Dean, wondering if he would catch on. “I’ve already had my dose of you insulting me, so could you maybe go away now?” 

“I was plannin’ on it.” Dean kept walking, waving a hand at Stiles and Lydia, who caught up to him a little further down the hall. 

Buffy hesitated for a few seconds, at war with herself. She could either try to make her mom happy and stay out of trouble or risk being caught doing what she was about to do. She sighed when it was obvious to her that she had already made up her mind, and she went to the gym to go look at the dead body in the locker room. As she opened the door, she heard scuffling noises and the clank of metal on metal, like a locker door was being slammed shut. She reached into her backpack for a stake, moving forward as quietly as she could. Nobody else was in sight. The corpse was on the floor, and she knelt down and set her stake aside carefully, then pulled the body toward her. The guy had been athletic, judging by his letterman jacket. His pupils were normal, or at least what Buffy assumed was normal. The two puncture wounds on the side of his neck told her everything else she needed to know. She sat back on her heels. “Great.” She was on her feet a second later, looking around for whoever else had been in the locker room when she arrived. 

“Let me guess.” Dean drawled, leaning back against the wall as he watched her. “You read one Nancy Drew novel and think that makes you a detective.” 

“What did you read? Hardy Boys?” Buffy countered. “Or no, let me guess. You watch X-Files.” 

“No.” Dean scoffed, then looked sheepish. “Scooby-Doo. But the point still stands, you don’t know what you’re doin’, you need to get out of here.” 

“I need to get out of the girls’ locker room?” Buffy protested, rolling her eyes. “I think the real question is, what are you doing in here?” She reached into her backpack as she spoke and grabbed a sports bottle, squirting Dean with holy water. When he didn’t hiss in pain, she blinked. “Huh. Okay, so. Regular guy. Still in the girls’ locker room. Still hovering around a corpse.” 

Dean eyed her warily, holding one hand up as he grabbed a container of salt and threw a handful at her, frowning when nothing happened to her, either. “This is a problem.” 

“Doesn’t have to be.” Buffy shrugged. “I mean, it’s a problem for him....” She gestured to the corpse. “But I don’t think he’ll be complaining much about it. Anyway. You’re in the know. Somebody let a vampire in here and that means anybody else could be a target. For all we know, they’re still here.” 

“Basement’s got the least light comin’ in.” Dean pointed out. “But I’ve got it handled. Seriously. What are you, a hunter?” 

Buffy made a face. “Eww. No. Hunters are gross. Do you see me carrying werewolf teeth as trophies? I’m the Slayer.” She waited for him to react, then shook her head in frustration. “God. Okay. It’s a mystical calling sort of thing. Blah blah chosen one, evil things beware.” 

“I need to talk to a few people.” Dean blurted. “Don’t worry, they’re not gonna start shit with you. Well, most of ‘em won’t. Some of ‘em ain’t that smart.” He left the room before Buffy had a chance to protest. 

“Great,” Buffy said again. She covered the corpse and left the gym, going straight to the principal’s office. “I’m not a believer in coincidence.” She remarked. “So, you know. I’m here on the exact same day that a vampire victim is found in the building? And you know plenty, or you wouldn’t be trying to give me that creepy old book. What gives? Is this a weird test? Because I hate pop quizzes."

Giles glanced up at her, a bit startled, and then scowled a little at the man sitting across from him. “A little warning would have been appreciated.” He muttered.

The man smirked and leaned back in his chair. “But much less funny.” He turned his head to look at Buffy and somehow managed to act professionally. “Hello, Miss Summers. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Peter Hale, I cover History and English classes, as well as homeroom.”

“Okay.” Buffy felt sheepish for having blurted out information about vampires right in front of someone she didn’t know, but his casual demeanor meant that she hadn’t done something horrific. After a few awkward seconds, she turned back toward Principal Giles. “So, dead guy?” She repeated. “It’s not a test, is it?” 

“Hardly.” Giles sighed, looking distraught. “It seems we have a vampire loose in the building. I was made aware of your arrival by the Council, Miss Summers.” He cleared his throat, looking a bit awkward and proud at the same time. “I’m to be your Watcher.” He rubbed a hand over his chin. “As far as the vampire in the building goes, Mr. Hale just brought it to my attention.”

“Yeah.” Buffy tilted her head. “See, my last Watcher made kind of a big deal out of the fact that this is supposed to be kept quiet, but the three of us know, and so does one of the other guys who goes here. I’m starting to think he’s not the only one, actually. Everybody’s been really weird all day. It’s like I’m the Marilyn instead of the Wednesday. I didn’t expect this.” 

Giles glanced at Peter for a moment, and then looked back at Buffy. “Sunnydale… isn’t like most towns, Miss Summers. I suppose the best way to put it is that… if there is a secret, it’s more likely that a majority is in on it, rather than out of the loop.”

Peter cleared his throat loudly and then held his hand out to Buffy. “I should try this again. Miss Summers, I’m Peter Hale - the alpha of the local werewolf pack, as well as a moonlighting teacher. I would imagine that quite a few of the people you’ve run into who seem to be in the know would be my younger pack members.” He looked resigned. “Not all of them are exactly good at keeping things quiet yet, but they’re learning.”

Buffy shook Peter’s hand warily. “What exactly am I doing here, if you guys have everything handled? I thought the point was for me to be the person. You know the whole speech, right? One girl, blah blah, until I die and a new one gets Called. I mean, being normal is kind of the dream, since it’s what my mom wants me to do. She’s not so much a fan of the whole slaying thing. She thinks I was just hanging out with bad people and that I needed a year to learn how to be a real girl, or whatever.” She shrugged. “If you don’t need my help...” 

“Who’s to say that we don’t?” Peter raised his eyebrows. “We’d be absolutely foolish to have a slayer in our midst and not ask for her help when it’s necessary.”

“Buffy,” Giles began. “You are the Chosen One, that has not changed. But Mr. Hale does have a point. I was not aware that there was a werewolf pack in the vicinity when I arrived in Sunnydale, but this does seem to be to our advantage. Things could be mutually beneficial for all of us.” He furrowed his brows. “And… while normal is not generally a ‘thing’ in lives like ours, I think that - with the workload spread out - you may be as close as you can get.”

Buffy didn’t want to think too hard about the fact that she felt a little disappointed. “Right. So, I’m going to need to be excused for the rest of the day. At least until I find the vampire. Odds are, he or she isn’t even here. Um, but your pack,” she turned toward Peter. “You guys have a better chance of finding the vampire before I do. Sense of smell, and all.” She frowned. “I’m gonna go to my locker and... I guess get started on...” She stopped herself from saying ‘being entirely useless,’ since she’d already managed to alienate enough people over the course of the day. Adding her Watcher and a teacher to that list wouldn’t help her get through the next few years. 

Giles looked distressed. “Miss Summers - Buffy - is everything alright? I haven’t - have I - please, I apologize if I’ve done something wrong. I only know that - well, I’m aware that the last year of your life has not been exactly… easy. I had thought that, perhaps, taking the majority of the pressure off of your shoulders would be wise, but…” he peered at her worriedly. “Am I wrong?”

“How about if we just keep things professional, here?” Buffy said quickly. “You tell me what to kill and I go kill it, that kind of thing.” She left the room, frustrated with herself and the day, overall. She wandered around until she found her locker, opening it and shoving her backpack inside. She unzipped it and grabbed a few supplies she would need for slaying, putting them into her purse before she closed the locker and leaned forward against it. She missed Los Angeles and friends who didn’t expect anything more from her than to know what the best shade of lipstick was. 

“Communing with the locker gods?” A voice asked, sounding amused. “Guess it’s better than praying to the porcelain gods. Not fun. Maybe I should do that. I might actually end up not sucking in school.” A girl with auburn hair leaned against the lockers next to Buffy and smiled at her. “You’re new, right? Word gets around. Also, I haven’t seen you here before, that’s kind of a dead giveaway. Rough first day? You look like you’re about one-thousand percent done with everything. Oh, sorry. I’m just talking at you, and I didn’t even bother introducing myself. I’m Anya.”

Buffy stood up straight, wondering if this was just one more person who wasn’t being kept in the dark about everything. “I’m Buffy.” She said quietly, then cleared her throat. “And yeah, I’m new. To a lot of things, apparently. It’s been a long day and it’s not even over yet. I’m just taking a moment, I guess. Um. Did you need something?” 

“No,” Anya replied easily. “You just looked, well...” She furrowed her brow, thinking of the word she wanted to use, and then shrugged. “Done. With everything. I don’t usually make it a point to make myself emotionally accessible to other people, especially when they’ve been having a rough day, but I’m trying to turn over a new leaf, and you’re new, and I was new, too, very recently, so I figured I’d make an attempt. My social skills are a little lacking, so I apologize if I’m coming on too strong, or weird, or whatever. I just don’t see a point in not saying what I mean.”

“Sometimes that can be a good thing.” Buffy murmured. She paused. “Thank you. I need to go take care of some stuff, but it was nice to meet you.” 

Anya beamed at her, looking delighted. “It was nice to meet you, too. I hope whatever you need to take care of happens speedily.” She moved to walk away, and then hesitated, turning back to Buffy and giving her a genuine smile. “I really hope the rest of your day goes better. First days can be a bitch, I know from experience.”

Buffy smiled back, nodding. “Yeah, that’s practically an understatement.” She walked away, trying to find the door to the basement stairs, but she wasn’t in a big hurry. As far as she could tell, at least a dozen other people would get there before her, anyway. Still, she made her way down into the basement when she did locate the staircase, using her flashlight to quickly scan the darker corners of the large room she found herself in. A few more minutes of exploring the basement didn’t turn up any vampires or dust that might’ve once been vampires, so she went back up the stairs, turning her flashlight off on the way. She ducked into the bathroom to make sure she didn’t have cobwebs in her hair, then went back to Giles’ office. “Just letting you know that there’s no danger here. Not in the building, anyway. Odds are good that whoever or whatever was here, it went right back to the cemetery it crawled out of.” 

Giles nodded. “I see.” He murmured. “I think a search of the cemetery might be in order, in that case. At sundown, obviously. Do you have everything that you need for a patrol?”

“Yeah.” Buffy murmured. “Me and half the town, apparently.” She waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t ask me about it again. It’s just going to take some getting used to. I’m going to do the normal student thing now since that’s actually on the table.” She shook her head. “Honestly, is there another Hellmouth somewhere that actually... god. I don’t know. Never mind.” She left the room again, eyeing the payphone as she passed it and wondering if her mom would come to get her if she called. 

“I know that look.” Dawn’s voice came from behind Buffy. “Don’t even think about calling Mom. If you get to leave early, then so do I.”

“I’m sorry, do you expect that to stop me, somehow?” Buffy turned toward her sister, folding her arms across her chest. “It’s pretty obvious that being here is just a stupid waste of my time, so I’m actually reconsidering Mom’s horrifying offer to send me to an all-girls’ school.” 

“Gross,” Dawn replied, mimicking her older sister and folding her arms over her chest. “Sorry that this place isn’t good enough for you.” She snorted. “The fact that you think a girls’ school would be better… well. That probably says a lot.”

“It’s almost amazing that you didn’t learn anything in the year I was gone.” Buffy retorted. “Still as ignorant as you ever have been. In a weird way, I kind of like that right now. Everything else about this day has been absolute hell, so actually? Yeah. Thank you for being a pain in my ass.” 

Dawn looked caught between wanting to be annoyed and feeling oddly pleased. “What… whatever.” She stuttered eventually, rolling her eyes. “Seriously, though, if you call Mom and she lets you come home, I’m coming, too.”

Buffy smirked at the almost hopeful look on her sister’s face. “On second thought, I think I’ll stay here for the rest of the day. Besides, my new best friend is going to help me sign up for kickboxing after school, and I don’t want to miss out on that.” 

“Ew.” Dawn blurted, her face finally settling on annoyed. “Ugh. Whatever, Buffy. And - best friend? What best friend? You made a friend?”

“Don’t have an aneurysm,” Buffy muttered. “Yes, I made a friend. Erica Reyes. You know, the girl I was sitting with in homeroom while you pretended I wasn’t there?”

“The weirdo girl that always hangs out with those dorky guys?” Dawn looked like she was seconds away from laughing. “Wow. I’m double impressed, honestly. You made a friend, and she decided to hang out with someone female. Must be something really special about you, Buffy.”

“Not so much.” Buffy made a face. “As much as I want to continue letting you act like I’m a blight on society, I think I’m gonna go find something else to do. Try not to embarrass yourself for the rest of the day. You’re clumsy and prone to falling on your face.” 

Dawn stiffened, scowling. “Yeah, well… You’re difficult to be around. All the time.” She grimaced, then huffed and spun around. “Whatever.” She muttered and stomped away.

“Wow.” A voice drawled from behind Buffy. Erica appeared a second later, Sam beside her. “That was… like, the epitome of overdramatic bullshit.”

“That’s Dawn for you.” Buffy murmured. She glanced at Sam, wondering if he was in the dark about what Dean did, the way Dawn was about Buffy’s usual night-time activities. “I’m giving thought to being homeschooled.” She admitted, but she made it sound like a joke. “I mean, there are a lot of soap operas that I’m missing out on.” 

Sam let out a soft laugh. “Daytime talk shows for me.” He told her, nodding. “I mean, Good Morning, America? Regis and Kathie Lee? The View? My whole day would be planned out.”

Erica glanced at him with a frown. “You concern me, Sammy.”

Buffy laughed. “Yeah, you had me until you said ‘The View.’ I was fully on board with this curriculum.” 

“He had me until he said ‘Kathie Lee.’” Erica admitted. “I don’t know what it is about that hag.” She shuddered. 

“It’s a good show!” Sam protested. 

“Regis and Kathie, or the View?” Erica asked him, smirking. 

Sam’s ears went red. “Oh, shut up, Erica.”

Buffy couldn’t help pressing the issue a little since it was something still weighing on her. “So, you’ve both been here a while, right? Is it just me, or is this school really weird?” 

“Oh, this place is bizarre.” Erica agreed, nodding. “Yeah, all kinds of weird and fucked up.”

“I’ve been here for a lot less time than Erica has, but yeah, this place is just…” Sam trailed off and made a face, evidently unable to use a proper word to convey exactly how strange their high school - and consequently, their town - was.

“Okay, good. It’s not just me, then.” Buffy didn’t think mentioning the ‘v’ word was going to help her keep the friends she had made. “It’s just going to take some getting used to.” 

“Honestly, I’ve lived here forever, and I’m still not quite used to it,” Erica admitted with a grimace. She shrugged. “I think it’s just one of those things about this school. Hell, and this town.”

“You’d think my mom or my sister would have said something,” Buffy muttered. “Whatever. Oh. I met Mr. Hale today. He seems nice. Polite, anyway.” 

Erica grinned wickedly. “Total DILF, right?” 

Sam looked horrified. “Erica!”

“What?” The blonde snorted. “He is a handsome, handsome man, Sammy.”

“He’s not the ugliest guy I’ve ever seen.” Buffy agreed. “But I kind of have a rule about liking guys more than twice my age. It’s simple, really. I don’t.” 

“Looking is entirely different from dating.” Erica pointed out. “I wouldn’t touch that man with a ten foot pole, but god, he’s pretty to look at.”

“Mm.” Buffy murmured noncommittally. “But I don’t bother looking at what I can’t have. It’s just a waste of my time. Besides, I actually have this whole focus right now on not failing all of my classes, so that kind of requires looking at my books, not the teachers. Or anyone else.” She waved a hand at Erica. “Just pretend I never said anything this morning about wanting a boyfriend. It was a horrible mistake that we’re just going to disregard forever, okay?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about whatsoever,” Erica replied, smiling at her. “Though, hey, if you want a study buddy, Sammy’s got a good enough brain. Stiles, too. And Lydia, even though she pretends not to.”

“I did ask her for help,” Buffy admitted. “But then she kind of wandered off with Stiles and Dean and I got the feeling that I wasn’t welcome to even blink in her direction.” 

Erica clapped her hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Then that’s even more reason to study with Sam. He’s too much of a sweetheart to do that to you, ever.”

Sam shrugged Erica off, looking embarrassed. “I mean - I wouldn’t do that, no. I know how important studying is. I can help you, for sure.”

Buffy gave Sam a hopeful smile. “If you can help me get anything higher than a C in all of my classes, I’ll owe you my life. Basically. I’m really behind in everything. I haven’t been in school since this time last year.” 

Sam smiled back at her. “I’ve got you.” He promised. “But you can keep your life, I’ll settle for keeping in touch when my dad eventually drags us away.”

“Oh, yeah.” Buffy’s smile faded. “I forgot that you guys were talking about that, this morning. Do you know how long it’ll be?” 

Sam’s smile tightened. “Honestly, no. But from past experience? He’ll show up at the most inconvenient moment he possibly could, and then make it out to be our fault that it was inconvenient at all. That being said, I think Dean’s right and Dad’ll show up to pack us off sometime around April.”

“That gives me at least two weeks.” Buffy pointed out, determined not to lose her friend if she could avoid it. “Do you want to come with us to kick-boxing class? I don’t know if they’ll even let me participate today, so I might end up just sitting there and waiting for Erica to get done.” 

Sam thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah, sure. I don’t have anything happening after school. And if they don’t let you participate, then that just means you and I can get an early start on whatever you want.” He paused. “But if they do let you participate… hey, Erica, you don’t think they’d mind another student, do you?”

Erica grinned. “Not at all. More the merrier.”

Buffy grinned, too. “Either way, this day just got a lot better.” She glanced at Erica and mouthed ‘thank you,’ feeling relieved for the first time since her mom had dropped her off. 

Erica smiled back at her warmly and nodded. Instead of replying, she draped an arm around Buffy’s shoulders. “So. What’s your next class?”

Buffy leaned against Erica as she got her schedule out of her pocket. “I missed World History. I have French now. I feel like I missed the wrong class. Either way, I’m not worried about that. I got permission from Giles.” 

“You got permission to miss class from the principal?” Erica asked. “Nice. Okay, so French.” She looked at Sam. “Doesn’t Morrell teach that?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know, I went with Latin. Delgado is the only foreign language teacher I’m aware of, far as I’m concerned.”

“Such a big help, Sam.” Erica snorted. “Okay. I can at least show you to the Language Arts hall.” She told Buffy. “I just came from there, anyway. Spanish class.” She peered at Buffy’s schedule. “Lucky us, we’ve got gym together, so I’ll meet you outside the gym after your French class is over, deal?”

“Deal.” Buffy agreed, grinning again. She looked over at Sam. “What class do you have now?” 

“Biology,” Sam replied, smiling. “It’s really interesting.” He tilted his head, thinking. “Maybe I’ll major in it. Hm.”

“Yeah?” Buffy murmured. “Must be nice to have that kind of interest in something. I haven’t found that, yet. I used to want to be a personal shopper or a buyer for a department store. Anything that let me spend the day shopping, really.” 

“My only issue with that is that whatever money I made would be getting spent just as quickly,” Erica commented. “I’d be broke no matter what. I don’t know what I want to do, either, though. I’m just kind of flailing around and praying I even make it to graduation. Sam still has ideals in his head.”

Sam huffed. “Yeah, well, I can’t keep moving around with Dad forever. I’d like to be stationary and actually maybe go to college at some point.”

Buffy felt wistful, wondering if she would make it to graduation, herself. “So would I.” 

Sam set his hand on her shoulder and smiled broadly at her. “I’ll get you there. Or I’ll at least get you on the path to getting you there. I promise.”

“Thanks.” Buffy murmured. She nodded. “I trust you.” It was more than she had given to just about everyone else over the course of the day, except for Erica. She felt a little reluctant to pull away from Sam, but she needed to get to class. She turned toward Erica. “Okay, so which way are we going?”


	3. Welcome to the Hellmouth, part 3

Buffy felt like muscles she hadn’t used in a year were finally waking up, after kickboxing class was over for the day. Eichen House had a few exercise machines, but nothing with removable weights and the counselors were particular about limiting how much time someone could spend working out. She used a wet paper towel to wipe the sweat off of her forehead, then went looking for Erica and Sam. 

“Next time you wanna wander off, you’d better let me know first.” Dean frowned at Sam. “Dad would lose his mind if he knew you weren’t home, where you’re supposed to be when you’re not at school.” When he couldn’t find his brother, he had felt like he couldn’t breathe and he probably made himself look like an idiot as he started asking everyone if they knew where Sam had gone. 

“I just came downtown,” Sam muttered, folding his arms over his chest. “It wasn’t like I skipped town altogether or something.”

“Yeah, this time.” Dean retorted. “Dude, if somethin’ happens to you, it’s my ass on the line and I don’t feel like getting screamed at because you got the idea in your head that you could just do whatever you want while Dad ain’t here.” 

“Why can’t I do whatever I want?” Sam snapped. “Dad’s not here! That’s the point, Dean, he’s never here, but we still have to jump when he tells us to? And what the hell is going to happen to me downtown? What exactly is so bad about being here? I wasn’t even alone!”

Dean grimaced. He couldn’t tell Sam the truth, and he really hoped that Buffy wouldn’t say anything. He glanced over at her, then looked back at his brother, feeling resigned. “I don’t like not knowin’ where you’re at. So if you don’t care what Dad would say about it, at least accept the fact that you wanderin’ off without telling me where you’re gonna be is gonna give me a goddamned ulcer.” 

Sam stared at Dean for a long moment and then exhaled heavily. “Fine. Is it okay, then, if I come here with Buffy and Erica?” He asked. “As long as I tell you I’m going?”

Dean nodded reluctantly. “Yeah, seriously, I don’t care what you end up doin’ after school, so long as you tell me before you do it.” 

Sam nodded back slowly. “Okay.” He murmured. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Dean repeated. He turned toward Erica. “I gotta talk to you for a minute. C’mere.” He walked away, going out of the building and waiting for her to join him. 

Erica glanced back at Sam and Buffy, then nodded at them before following Dean out. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall of the building. “What’s up?”

“You know you’re hanging out with the Slayer, right? She said she was, earlier today. Dead guy in the locker room was Jason Blossom, and when I went to see what was goin’ on there, she came in and started talkin’ about how she slaughters vampires and other shit. I don’t know that werewolves are on her safe list.” Dean frowned. “Watch your back and tell everybody else to watch theirs, too.” 

“Why do you think I’m trying to get in good with her?” Erica said softly. “I didn’t know she was the Slayer, but I knew she was… something. But more than that, I like her. She’s kind of awesome.” She exhaled softly. “I don’t think she’d attack the pack, but… I’ll keep an eye on things.”

Dean nodded. “As it is, I’m countin’ on you to make sure she doesn’t say shit to my brother.” He frowned. “Probably shouldn’t have left the two of them alone, as far as that goes.” 

“You seriously think that she wouldn’t know someone that isn’t in the know when she sees ‘em?” Erica asked, raising her eyebrows. “Sammy’s clueless enough about the stuff that goes bump that I think it’s obvious enough to anyone that does have a clue. Buffy wouldn’t say anything to him.”

“You’ve known her less than twelve hours.” Dean protested. “You can’t say that for sure. She might be every bit as fucked up as Kate Argent.” 

“I really don’t think anyone could be as fucked up as Kate Argent.” Erica replied coolly. “Except maybe her dad. And yeah, maybe I haven’t been best friends forever with Buffy for years and years, but I’d like to think that my extra senses aren’t lying to me when I look at her.”

“Okay.” Dean didn’t feel like arguing with Erica. He trusted her judgment - moreso than any of the other werewolves in the pack. It probably didn’t help that she reminded him of his mom. “She tells him anything about what the rest of us know, I’m gonna hunt her down myself. You make sure she knows that.” 

Erica saluted him, raising her eyebrows. “Yes, sir.” She murmured.

Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled faintly. “Tell Sam he’d better be home by ten.” 

Erica grinned back faintly. “I’ll let him know, Daddy Winchester.”

Dean smirked and got into the Impala. He still wasn’t sure he liked the way that things were going, but he had a lot more research to do about what exactly a Slayer was. 

Erica shook her head and smirked, walking back into the Y. She settled down on a bench next to Sam and looked at Buffy with a smile. “How’d you like your class?”

“I loved it.” Buffy grinned. “I’m going to tell my mom to make sure I’m signed up for as long as I can be.” She rested her hands on her knees. “I’m a little sad that the fun part of the day is over. I have to get my homework done, and then have a family dinner with Dawn and my mom. It’s the new requirement in my house, since apparently I’m going to cause problems if I’m left on my own for even two minutes.” 

“Gross.” Erica made a face. “Well, I’d say you were welcome at my house for dinner whenever you want, but my parents are never home. And they wouldn’t know much about family dinners, anyway.”

Sam smiled faintly. “Dean and I usually fend for ourselves with dinner.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my mom.” Buffy murmured. “But she went from being a society wife to full-on helicopter parent. I think if she knew where to get a megaphone, she’d have one and shout orders at me on my way into the school. This morning, her big directive was ‘don’t get kicked out of this one.’” 

“Jesus.” Erica muttered. “Your mom is just hella supportive, isn’t she? Shit.” She snorted.

“Well, she’s still better than my sister.” Buffy got up, grabbing her backpack and making sure everything was still in it. She zipped it shut and pulled the straps on, over her shoulders. “Dawn only cares that I exist when it comes to my diary and my clothes.” 

Sam followed her lead, staying silent. It was a bit of a gut-punch, realizing how lucky he actually was to have Dean for an older brother, regardless of how overprotective the older man could be.

“So, are we going to my house, or one of your houses?” Buffy shrugged one shoulder. “Either way, I’ll be fine wherever until about seven o’clock.” 

“I’m good with whatever.” Erica murmured. She looked at Sam. “How about you? Is Big Brother gonna pitch a fit if you come home with either me or Buffy?”

Sam shrugged. “Not if I tell him. Or if you guys come home with me instead.” He paused and then grimaced. “‘Home’ being the operative word. We’re basically living out of a hotel room.”

“That actually sounds nice.” Buffy remarked. “You don’t have to clean up after yourselves. You have other people who can do it for you.” She wasn’t sure she would be welcome, but the only way for her to know would be to go to Sam’s place. “We’ll go to your... apartment.” She nodded. “I’m feeling a little vindictive anyway, and I think your brother hates me.” 

Sam grinned crookedly. “I don’t think he hates you, exactly? But it would be kind of funny to see his eyes start twitching when you show up.” He agreed. He looked at Erica. “You in?”

“Oh, duh.” Erica replied easily. “Anything that makes that big throbby vein in Dean’s forehead start to thump is something I want to be there for.”

Buffy laughed and walked toward the exit, holding the door open for her friends. “I guess I shouldn’t criticize him too much.” She murmured. “I’m kind of overprotective of Dawn, too. The difference is that when I tell her to do something, she either shrieks at me or kicks me in the shins.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever tried to kick Dean in the shins.” Sam admitted, sighing. “He’s just doing what Dad tells him to do.”

“Well, that’ll have to stop eventually, right?” Buffy pointed out. “You know, like, before college. Probably.” 

Sam paled a little. “Oh, god, I hope so.” If it went on longer than that, he was going to have to resort to drastic measures, and he wasn’t entirely sure what those measures would be.

Buffy put her hand on Sam’s shoulder. “You look way too freaked out. Are you sure you’re going to be okay? I mean, my mom’s on this whole thing, so I think I could actually convince her to let you stay over, if you think going home is a bad idea.” 

Sam exhaled slowly. “No. It’s okay. Like I was telling my brother, Dad’s rarely home. I’m okay.”

Buffy nodded, but she felt a little worse, knowing that Sam’s dad wasn’t the nicest parent. “When he comes back, let me know, okay?” She decided that it was probably best to change the subject. “I think it should be illegal to give homework. I have a three-page paper due on something and I don’t even remember what the hell the topic is.” 

Erica let out a small laugh. “That’s why I’m friends with Stiles. Somehow, he always knows what it is I need to study or write about.”

Buffy smiled wistfully, wondering if she would ever be welcomed by the rest of Erica’s friends. She knew it was just the first day, but everyone gave her a weird vibe and she knew she was going to have trouble sleeping. With her good mood gone, she stopped walking. “Um. I forgot that it’s actually my turn to do some of the housework. Kitchen stuff.” She muttered. “I need to go home. But I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” 

Erica frowned at her. “Sure…” She replied, but didn’t call her out on it. She didn’t know what had changed Buffy’s mind from coming along, but she wasn’t going to put the other girl on the spot. “Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sam nodded at her. “Yeah, definitely.” He murmured, sounding disappointed.

Buffy turned around and walked back toward her house. It took her a few tries to figure out where she was actually going, but at least Cordelia had been correct in her earlier assessment - there wasn’t a whole lot of town, when it came to Sunnydale. The whole walk home, she had felt more and more like she really didn’t belong in the town and definitely wasn’t needed. She had tried to be optimistic earlier in the day about having friends, but having the overwhelming feeling that everyone was keeping something from her just made everything good seem fake. She threw her backpack down on her bed, eyeing it for a moment as she tried to convince herself to do her homework. Instead, she went over to her closet and started changing her clothes, making sure to put weapons in her pockets and sleeves, where they wouldn’t be seen. Slaying might not have been something she was needed for in Sunnydale, but she just wanted some semblance of normal, and since going back to Los Angeles was out of the question, slaying was her only solution. She didn’t feel like dealing with Dawn or her mom, so she opened her window and climbed out, walking across the roof and jumping to the lawn below. 

“If you break both of your ankles, you’re gonna have a hell of a time gettin’ anywhere.” Dean drawled. “And anybody could come along and take advantage of the fact that you’re stuck where you’re at.” 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Why are you here?” She started walking, glancing over at him when he caught up to her. 

“I was at a red light and saw the three of you leavin’ the Y.” Dean explained. “I had two options. I could look up information about you and feel like a stalker,” he snorted when Buffy waved a hand to indicate that he wasn’t wrong, “or I could ask you some things and see if it checks out, afterward. Less of a violation, goin’ with option two.” 

“Fine, I’m an open book.” Buffy muttered. “But I demand payment for this. You’re buying me a croissant at The Bronze. According to Cordelia, it’s pretty much the only place for people our age to go, and since I’m skipping out on dinner to hopefully turn some vampires into dust piles, I’m going to need to eat something. Besides, I’ll be grounded until I’m thirty, so I want to make sure my last meal before captivity is something worthwhile.” 

Dean glanced over at her and laughed at the expression on her face. “You hate me, don’t you?” 

“No.” Buffy shook her head. “I don’t know you well enough to make that kind of judgment call. You don’t seem to be evil, so the jury’s still out. Where’s your beloved car?” 

“Parked over at the Y.” Dean admitted. “It was easier to follow you on foot.” He wanted to get along with her for Sam’s sake, even though he still thought she was a little bit bratty. “Do you miss Los Angeles?” 

“Yes and no.” Buffy murmured. “I don’t miss the smog or the crime. I miss some of my friends, but they stopped being my friends when I started slaying. Fighting evil every night made me exhausted in the morning, and having the right shade of nail polish or lipstick didn’t matter as much as making sure I had enough holy water. The friends I had took that pretty seriously and told me I was acting like an entirely different person. I guess I was. Or am. I’d like to be surrounded by people and have my biggest problem be which guy I’m going to let pick me up for the dance, but none of that feels important, anymore.” She looked over at him. “Actually, with you and the werewolves being around, I don’t know why I’m even needed here. So now my biggest problem is that I don’t have anywhere I belong. I could go back to being the popular girl who treated other people like they were garbage, if I wanted to. I don’t want to. But I don’t like that this was sort of taken away from me.” 

“Who says it was?” Dean shook his head. “There’s gotta be at least a few thousand hunters in this country alone. I wouldn’t call it a network or anythin’ like that, but it might as well be. A few of them are more prone to doing research or being an answering service.” He smiled. “Bobby’s this guy we stayed with for a while. Me and Sam, I mean. He’s about the same age as my dad, but he’s awesome. He taught me how to fix cars. I’m just saying that if I whined about not bein’ able to hunt because somebody else got there first, my dad would have made me run to the next town we were movin’ to. It doesn’t matter if every other person in this town knows how to kill a vampire. You’re the Slayer, so you’ve got abilities that the rest of us don’t. Maybe don’t bitch about it.” He paused. “Now, the life expectancy thing...” 

“Yeah, I’ll be dead before I’m twenty, probably.” Buffy mused. “In some ways, it’s freeing.” She glanced over at him. “I don’t have to worry about the white picket fence or how many kids I’ll have, because I’m not going to have any. No puppies, no picking out the perfect china pattern. I could be dead tomorrow. That just means every moment I have, I want to enjoy. I don’t want to do mundane things like homework.” She tilted her head, thinking. “I want to travel around Europe and meet all of the Beatles. The living ones, anyway. But if John Lennon’s a vampire, we’re going to have a serious problem.” 

“Ugh.” Dean shook his head. “Dude, no. Yoko Ono would be one too, right?” 

“I would slay her.” Buffy said firmly. “Her and Courtney Love. But Courtney Love isn’t a vampire. Definitely a demon, though.” 

“I’ll take your word for it. I don’t know who that is.” Dean admitted. 

“For real?” Buffy turned suddenly and smacked Dean’s shoulder. “You’ve never heard of Kurt Cobain? Nirvana?” 

“Vaguely?” Dean shrugged and rubbed his shoulder. “I like classic rock. I don’t like any other music.” 

“I didn’t even know anything about Nirvana, before I started slaying. But then I met this guy, Pike. Grunge was like, his religion.” Buffy smiled. “We weren’t ever a couple, but we could have been, maybe. I wouldn’t know. He went to Las Vegas and I went to Eichen House.” 

“The looney bin?” Dean looked confused. “Why?” 

“Well, when you set a high school gym on fire and the cops ask why, and you try to tell them it’s because of vampires...” Buffy murmured. “I’m just glad that my name wasn’t in all of the newspapers. We moved out here because my mom wanted to be able to visit me more than once a month. My dad decided I wasn’t worth the trouble, so he and my mom got divorced. I don’t tell Dawn anything about slaying.” 

“Sam doesn’t know.” Dean blurted. “Don’t tell him. He wants to go to college, and my dad and I are keepin’ him in the dark.” 

“Yeah.” Buffy nodded in understanding. “I won’t tell him. Don’t worry. Believe me, I get it. I can just picture Dawn following me and either trying to fight a vampire by herself or holding me down and helping it kill me.” She snorted. “Okay, that’s a little extreme, I admit. But she’d at least let it punch me.” 

“She doesn’t know why you got locked up?” Dean tucked his hands in his pockets. That morning, as far as he had been concerned, Buffy had been an egotistical pretty girl with nothing to back up her claims that she could hurt him. Knowing now that she was the Slayer, he had no doubts that she could probably kill him without blinking, except that he trusted her not to. He was human, and Slayers didn’t work that way. At least, not from what he had found out about them. He had never encountered anyone else who had been declared insane for knowing the truth, but most people tried to keep it hidden. Whatever had happened to her after she set the gym on fire, she must have felt desperate. 

“Well, it was kind of hard to keep that much from her.” Buffy snorted. “She lives to eavesdrop. So to her, I’m not the Slayer. I’m just her psychotic older sister, who believes that vampires are real.”

“Her loss.” Dean remarked. “If Sam ever caught on to that much, he’d figure out the rest and not just be ignorant about it. Uh, no offense.” He didn’t want to stay on her bad side, and he had a feeling that insulting her sister would keep him there for a long time. 

“No, that’s fair.” Buffy murmured. She eyed him warily a moment later. “With the way you treated me at school, I can’t help wondering if I’m being guided into some kind of Carrie-at-the-Prom situation right now.” 

“Hey, you threatened to kick my ass.” Dean protested, smiling. “But I swear, there isn’t any pig’s blood in your near future. Not from me, anyway. Like I told you, Sam would kill me in my sleep if I did somethin’ like that. I’m just tryin’ to keep him safe for as long as I can. I don’t even care about school. I’m just there in case shit happens that Sam needs protected from. Like that dead guy in the locker room, today.” 

“Right.” Buffy murmured. “What do you know about him? Anything useful?” 

“Not a whole hell of a lot.” Dean mused. He glanced up at the sound of a guitar riff coming from somewhere near by, then put a hand on her shoulder as he stopped walking, to prevent her from going too far ahead of him. “Jason Blossom. He was a senior. His family’s rich, but I sure as hell couldn’t tell you what business they’re in. Not everything around here is all that Mayberry, even aside from demons and the other shit that likes to show up.” 

“Well, if it wasn’t for the bite marks, we’d assume what, then?” Buffy frowned. “Drug deal gone wrong? Typical athlete stuff?” She rolled her eyes at herself. “Except we know it was a vampire. With as pale as he was, I’d say he was fully drained. No blood in his mouth, though. I checked.” 

“Cheryl’s his sister. She’s a sophomore, too. And a cheerleader.” Dean smiled. 

“Really? The uniform does it for you, huh?” Buffy teased. “You know you don’t actually have to buy me a croissant, right? I wasn’t entirely serious about that. If my mom asks me what I was doing instead of coming to dinner, I’m going to tell her I lost track of time at the library. Congratulations, you’re the senior tutoring me in just about everything. You’re going to need to practice your ‘serious student’ face.” 

“I don’t think I can make that face. My face doesn’t work that way.” Dean smirked. “Isn’t it kinda early, anyway?” He held his wrist up to show her his watch. “Dinner ain’t for another couple of hours. How about we walk back to your house, and I’ll call Sammy and tell him to come over? Then you can actually get your homework done and we’ll get to have a meal that didn’t come from a diner, and we can go to The Bronze after that? Maybe even bring your sister, so your mom will get off your back about shit for at least a few days.” He grinned. “Then we’ll ditch them and go to the cemetery.” 

“Again, you’re suddenly being nice to me.” Buffy muttered. “Why?” 

“Free dinner, for one thing.” Dean admitted, shrugging. “Investigating creepy murders is what I do, anyway. It won’t hurt anything if we work together on this, right? There’s nothin’ making you do it, but you’re doing it anyway. You could’ve left it to me and the pack.” 

“So you’re not part of the pack.” Buffy tilted her head as she studied Dean. “You’re just pack-adjacent?” 

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.” Dean agreed. “My dad doesn’t know about that, though. I’m askin’ you to keep a few secrets for me and I’m willin’ to keep some for you. I’m not all that great at makin’ friends, and especially not keepin’ them. Being a hunter means traveling to wherever something bad is going on. This county’s got enough to keep me busy for the next few years. I haven’t told Sam, but I'm actually hopin’ we can stay. That isn’t something I usually care about.” 

“What exactly does your brother think your family does, with as often as you move?” Buffy gestured back toward her house, silently agreeing to Dean’s plan as she turned to walk back the way they had come. 

“My dad was in the military.” Dean explained. “So I guess Sam just figures he’s used to travelin’ around and never figured out how to stop. I’ve never really bothered asking what Sam thinks. I feel like, if I bring it up, it’s gonna mean him asking me a lot of questions I don’t want to answer.” 

“What made you come here?” Buffy felt like weight had been lifted off her shoulders, now that she was able to talk to someone who knew about her being the Slayer. All day, she had been terrified that someone would know about her stay in Eichen House, somehow, and they would tell everyone else.

“Dad and I heard from Bobby that this shady as fuck hunter family was on the move, and there’s this kind of unspoken pact to keep an eye on them, among other hunters. We were already in Oregon, so we said we’d head down here and keep them in check. The Argents.” Dean muttered. “Allison’s all right, and Chris came around. That’s her dad. But Allison’s mom and aunt died before it was all over with. There was some kind of blood feud between the Argents and the Hales.” 

“The werewolves.” Buffy mused. “I met Peter today. He didn’t exactly elaborate about who’s in his pack, though.” 

Dean looked startled, then started laughing. “So you don’t know?” He shook his head. “All right, she’s gonna kick the shit out of me, but I’m tellin’ you anyway. Erica’s a werewolf and she’s one of Peter’s betas. Then there’s another pack, but they’re smaller and their leader ain’t the smartest. Stiles is in that pack, but he’s human.” 

“Humans can be in a werewolf pack?” Buffy looked confused, still going over her earlier interactions with Erica and wondering how she had missed something she saw as a big detail. “Okay. Most of my expertise is about vampires.” She hesitated. “Thank you. It’s been a really rough day, not being able to say much of anything. As far as anyone else knows, I was in Los Angeles and now I’m not, and that’s all I’m willing to tell them.” 

“I’ve done that routine enough to have it down.” Dean shrugged, smiling. “But now you’ve got me and Erica, and I already told a bunch of other people that you’re the Slayer. So you’re probably gonna get bombarded with questions tomorrow.” 

“Joy.” Buffy said sarcastically. She grinned a moment later, realizing she could somehow have a lot of friends and still keep her secret. “I was so mad earlier.” She remarked a few minutes later, glancing up as they got closer to her house. “Well, mad isn’t the right word. Confused, more like. I didn’t understand why I was here, if everything else was handled.” 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “But it’s not handled. You’ll see. This town is overrun with stuff that I can’t keep up with, and neither can any of the wolves. Seriously, we need your help.” He followed her into the house, using the phone to call Sam. 

“‘Lo?” Sam’s voice answered on the second ring, sounding confused and more than a little drowsy. Arriving at ‘home’ following the kickboxing class had made him aware that he’d had more energy taken out of him than he’d expected, and he’d been trying to convince himself that a twenty minute nap wouldn’t hurt as long as he got his homework done immediately afterward. “Dean?”

“Yeah, who the hell else would be callin’ you?” Dean snorted. “Dude, come over to Buffy’s house for dinner.” He gave Buffy a questioning look. “What’s your address?”

“Sixteen-thirty Revello Drive.” Buffy held her hand out for the phone as Dean repeated her address to Sam. “Hey, Sam. Dean and I had a talk about how he was kind of being lame this morning.” She smirked at Dean. “But I acknowledged that I didn’t exactly help things improve. I’m calling Erica right after I get off the phone with you.” 

Sam let out a small laugh. “Okay.” He agreed, and the twist of anxiety sitting in his chest that he hadn’t even known was there suddenly unfurled in relief. His brother and Buffy were taking steps to get along, and apparently that meant a whole hell of a lot to him. “I’ll be there. See you soon. Tell Dean to bite me.”

“Okay.” Buffy laughed and hung up, then dialed Erica’s phone number as she looked at Dean. “Sam says ‘bite me,’ as in him, not actually me. He’ll be here soon.” She turned her attention to the phone a second later. “Hey, could I talk to Erica, please?” She made a face at Dean when he laughed at her. “What? Phone voices are different from regular voices and I wasn’t going to start off saying something that would get me permanently banned from ever going to her house.” 

“That wouldn’t be possible,” Erica replied cheerfully. “My parents would have to muster the effort to give a shit, first. What’s up, pretty lady?”

“How do you feel about coming over here for dinner? Dean and Sam are, and I’m probably going to The Bronze after that. With them. You should come, too.” Buffy didn’t know how she was going to tell Erica that she knew, but she figured she might as well prevent Dean from being murdered, even metaphorically. She would just have to let Erica bring it up on her own. 

“Yeah?” Erica grinned. “That sounds great, I’d love to. The Bronze is legitimately the only place we’re allowed to hang out at, but I’m not really a fan of their food, so dinner at your place sounds amazing.”

“I’ll see you soon, then.” Buffy smiled as she hung up. A few seconds later, her smile faded. “Damn it, this means I have to do my homework now, right?” 

Dean laughed. “You could avoid it, but you’re tryin’ to keep your mom off your back, right?” 

“I don’t suppose you have any notes from the schools you attended?” Buffy looked hopeful. 

“Yeah, I left ‘em in my briefcase.” Dean snorted. “I look like a nerd to you? Sam saves all that shit, though. You’re better off askin’ him.” 

“Oh, god.” Dawn’s voice echoed from the stairs, and she stared down at Dean in disbelief. “What are you doing in my house?” She whined, and then looked at Buffy. “Are you serious? Are you seriously friends with him? Why would you bring him here?”

“Extra credit science project?” Buffy ventured, laughing. “Look, I don’t care if you like my friends. They’re my friends. Don’t you have any of your own?” 

Dawn scoffed, looking insulted. “I have plenty of friends. I just don’t feel like hanging out with them. I’d like to be here, at home, doing my homework in peace without wondering if your new boyfriend is going to steal all of my stuff before he leaves.”

“Boyfriend?” Buffy repeated. She gave Dean a bewildered look. “I’m sorry, do I have amnesia? Did I miss a whole thing where you asked me out and I said yes?” 

“If you did, I did, too.” Dean shrugged. 

“Whatever!” Dawn snapped. “The point is, I don’t like him being here. And…” she straightened up as a thought occurred to her, smiling smugly at her older sister. “I’m telling Mom.”

“Telling her what?” Buffy rolled her eyes and used a whiny tone to make fun of her sister. “Mom, Buffy made friends at school on her first day and invited them over to help her with her homework. She’s grounded, right?” 

Dawn’s lips pursed. “How about, ‘Mom, Buffy invited a thug home, and I don’t feel safe with him around! I’m scared of what he might do!’”

“You should be scared of what I might do.” Buffy retorted. “Dean isn’t a thug, he’s a senior. You’re also assuming that you matter enough for him to even consider wanting to hurt you.” 

Dean sat down on the couch, determined to stay out of their argument. He glanced at his watch, wondering how long it would be until Sam showed up. 

“Holy crap, you’re a jerk.” Sam spoke up, appearing like Dean had summoned him. The truth was, he’d arrived just as Dawn had been threatening to tell her mother lies about his brother. “Like, you’re seriously a Grade A asshole, you know that, right? What the hell is your problem? Did Buffy, like, steal all your parents’ love when you were a baby or something? Did you grow up sad and lonely because of her? Or are you just a dick because you can be?”

Dawn’s eyes widened, and she stared at Sam, open-mouthed. “Excuse me? You - you’re not even supposed to - who the hell are you to even - get out of my house!”

Sam scoffed. “No, I don’t think so.” He smiled crookedly as Erica wandered into the house behind him. “Buffy invited us for dinner, see.”

Buffy smiled. “Don’t worry about her. What happened was, somebody ordered a howler monkey for the zoo and Dawn’s actual parents decided it was the perfect chance to get rid of her, so they stuck her in a box. There was a mix-up with the delivery and it ended up at my mom’s old art gallery, in LA.” 

Erica choked on a laugh. “And your mom just kept her out of the goodness of her heart, right?”

Buffy nodded gravely. “That and the tax write-off.” 

Dean smirked, but covered his mouth with his hand to try to hold back his laughter. He was determined to be invited back for dinner later on, and he didn’t think he would have that chance if Buffy’s mom saw him laughing at Dawn. 

“Oh, that explains everything.” Erica drawled, staring Dawn down. “Desperate to feel normal, so you ostracize your sister because she’s suddenly a little less normal than you, huh? Didn’t Mommy ever teach you to treat others like you want to be treated?”

Dawn kept her mouth shut, at a loss for words now that it was four against one. She stuck her nose in the air, breathing shakily, and then let out a screech, spinning and stomping back up the stairs. 

Joyce had just come in through the back door, and looked bewildered as she wandered through the house and peered up the stairs after her youngest daughter. “What on earth…” she shook her head and exhaled, turning her head to look at Buffy. She blinked, startled when she realized that her eldest had other people with her, and then put a polite, uncertain smile on her face. “Buffy, honey… new friends?” She asked, trying to stifle the note of hope in her voice. She didn’t think she quite succeeded, but seeing her daughter return to a semblance of normal after the disaster in Los Angeles and the exhaustion of enrolling her in Eichen House was enough to make her just not care. 

“No, Mom.” Buffy said dryly. “They’re my old friends. Chantal has a serious plastic surgery addiction.” 

“Uh, maybe don’t...” Dean frowned. He stood up and held his hand out to Joyce. “I’m Dean. This is my brother, Sam.” He gestured to the teen in question. “And that’s Erica. We’re all in the same homeroom.” 

Sam waved hello with a small smile, but remained quiet.

Erica nodded her head at Joyce politely. “Hi, Mrs. Summers.” She greeted, smiling as well.

Joyce suddenly looked overwhelmed, thrilled, and exhausted all at the same time. She managed to shake Dean’s hand while giving a shaky smile back at all four teenagers. “It’s very nice to meet you all.” She told the three she’d been introduced to. “Are you studying together, or heading out somewhere?” She asked. 

“Both, if that’s okay?” Buffy murmured. “Homework, then dinner, then going to a club. Or ‘the’ club, I guess. A few people have told me that there’s only the one.” 

“Oh.” Joyce smiled, reaching out to lightly cup Buffy’s cheek. “Oh, sweetheart, of course. That’s just fine. I was thinking of making a spaghetti bake.”

“Are you gonna need some help?” Dean interjected. “I'm in a culinary class. And I don’t actually have homework, ‘cause three of my classes never assign it. Kind of hard to have homework from auto shop.” He muttered. “I know this was out of nowhere and you’d only planned on feeding three people, so havin’ six is... uh... worse?” 

Joyce looked taken aback for only a moment before her eyes softened and she gave Dean a warm smile. “I - well, honestly, I would appreciate it, sweetheart.” She admitted. “Thank you.”

Sam watched his older brother quietly. Normally, Dean offering something like this out of nowhere to a woman he didn’t know would make him suspicious, or it would make him laugh, but this was their friend’s mother. Sam had never known his mother, so it was difficult for him to understand exactly how a mom would be with her children and her children’s friends, but he wondered if Mary would have been like this - if she’d lived. If she’d survived that house fire. His shoulders slumped a little, and he kept silent, drinking in what he could of Joyce’s mannerisms and wondering how similar Mary would have been. 

“Do you want me to make a salad, maybe?” Buffy asked, wondering what the hell had just happened. It was like Dean was an entirely different person. 

“Nah, do your homework.” Dean insisted. “But a salad ai- isn’t a bad idea. Maybe garlic bread?” He wandered off to the kitchen. 

Buffy looked over at Sam. “Tell me the truth. He’s got schizophrenia, right?” 

Sam looked up at her distractedly, noting distantly that Joyce had followed Dean into the kitchen, and then he blinked. “Oh. No, no, he doesn’t. At least, I don’t think he does. If he does, he’s been keeping it a secret from me for the last thirteen years.” He leaned forward and twisted his hands together. “It’s… I think it’s a thing. About moms. Not a gross thing, I mean, I just… we don’t have one. Our mom died when I was six months old. Dean was four. And, you know, we move around so much that it’s not like we see anyone other than each other and Dad. And Dad’s about as far away from a mom as you could get, so…”

“Oh.” Buffy looked embarrassed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean anything bad. Well, that’s kind of a lie. I did. But I didn’t know.” 

Sam smiled at her and waved his hand dismissively. “It’s okay. Really. I get it, seeing him react around parents is always weird. And it’s not like we advertise the whole ‘don’t have a Mom’ thing.”

“Right.” Buffy murmured. “Homework?” She looked over at Erica. “This isn’t the sort of afternoon I expected to have. I mean, the arguing with Dawn thing is pretty common, but... not the other stuff.” 

Erica unfolded her arms and leaned back against the wall before looking at Buffy. “First, I just want to say this: your sister is a twit. Okay, that’s all. Yeah, let’s get homework done and over with.”

Buffy smiled and led the way up to her bedroom. She was glad that she hadn’t spent a whole lot of time in it; the idea of dirty laundry being all over the floor would have sent her screaming right back toward Eichen House, in shame. She picked up her backpack from where she had thrown it onto her bed and got her textbooks out, then sat down on the floor. 

Sam settled down near her, opening his backpack up and taking out the myriad of notebooks and books and pens he thought he might need. 

“How many schools have you and Dean been to?” Buffy looked up at Sam. “At least one a year, right?” 

Sam tilted his head, thinking. He squinted a little. “Ah… no. I think it’s been more than that. If Dad’s work slows down for whatever reason, he’ll pick us up anywhere from two days to two weeks into the school year and haul us off to the next town. Sunnydale is actually the longest we’ve stayed anywhere. I’m kind of hoping Dad’s luck holds out and he keeps this job for awhile so that I can at least finish out the year here.”

“Well, what does he do? Maybe he can work at the school or at my mom’s art gallery.” Buffy mused. 

Sam furrowed his brows. “I’m not entirely sure. I think it’s something with weapons? Or hunting?” He shrugged, looking disinterested as he returned to his homework. “I don’t really care, honestly. Just wish he could hold a job down so we could stay somewhere for once.”

Buffy glanced over at Erica, then looked back down at her own homework. She needed a few minutes to regain her focus, and she had to fight the urge to throw her books across the room more than once, but she sighed in relief and laid back on her floor when she was done with her assignments. 

Erica threw her books in the air, letting them slide down the wall with a grin. “I know it isn’t over, because there’s only gonna be more damn homework where that came from, but good goddamn riddance to tonight’s assignment.”

“Buffy!” Joyce’s voice called. “Grab your friends and your sister and come down for dinner, it’s almost ready!”

Buffy grinned and got up from the floor. “Come on. I’m starving. Besides, the faster we get through dinner, the sooner we can get out of here.” 

Sam hauled himself to his feet. “Honestly, I’m more excited about dinner than I am about the Bronze.” He admitted with a laugh. “Homemade spaghetti bake sounds amazing. It’s gotta be better than Spaghettios and Top Ramen, anyway.”

Erica stared at him for a moment. “Jesus Christ, Sammy, you’re killing me here.” She muttered. 

“Me too.” Buffy murmured. “You know, you guys are welcome to come have dinner here whenever you want. Other meals too, on weekends.” She looked at Erica. “That goes for you, too.” 

Erica smiled at Buffy faintly. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Sam beamed at her. “Ditto.” He agreed, nodding. He squinted at a closed bedroom door, and then glanced at Buffy, gesturing toward it. “Your sister’s room?”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah. What are you going to do?” She laughed. 

Sam shrugged. “Not much.” The toe of his foot collided with the door in such a way that the entire frame rattled and let out a loud ‘boom.’ “Yo!” He yelled through the wood. “If you don’t wanna starve, drag your sanctimonious ass downstairs, your mom made dinner!” He turned and started down the stairs, grinning when he heard an indignant shriek. 

Buffy laughed again as she followed Sam down to the kitchen. “The thing that scares me is that someone, somewhere, is going to want to date that.” 

“Sucks to be them.” Erica replied, smiling fondly at Sam. “They’ll learn regret pretty quickly, I think.”

“I’m going to end up recording all of it.” Buffy mused. “Pictures of his horrified face, whoever he is.” 

“I really hope it’s someone terrible.” Erica sighed. “Like Whittemore.”

“He’s in my French class.” Buffy murmured. “He’s got his head so far up his ass, I don’t know how he can see anything but his own intestines.” 

“Smug trust-fund fucker.” Erica muttered. “His parents are rich, so he thinks it makes him invulnerable. Shithead.”

“I’ve never had a problem with him.” Dean remarked. “And I’m the first one to say when somebody’s a complete pain in the ass.” 

“How have you never had a problem with him?” Erica asked, bewildered. “I had a seizure once, back in middle school, and he stood there and laughed when I pissed myself. He stood there and laughed while someone recorded it.”

“I wasn’t here, first of all.” Dean retorted. “If I’d known that, I wouldn't have said what I just said. As it is, I’m gonna have to kick the shit out of him tomorrow and that’s gonna get me suspended, so thanks for that?” He snorted. 

Erica rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her lips. “You wanna be my knight in shining armor, huh, Dean? That’s so sweet.”

“No, it ain’t like that.” Dean muttered, embarrassed. “I’m just sayin’ that what he did was bullshit, and there’s no reason for you to have made that up.” 

Erica hummed, bumping her shoulder lightly against his. “I know what you were saying.” She murmured. “Thanks.”

Buffy smiled as she sat down at the table. “You won’t get suspended.” She told Dean. “I’ll say something to Giles and he’ll let it go. Just don’t get too carried away.” 

“Must be nice to have an in with the principal.” Sam teased her. 

“I think he’s just being sympathetic.” Buffy said carefully. “Because I’m new.” 

“You think?” Sam sat down in his seat and squinted. “Well… he is new. The last principal wasn’t nearly as nice to me and Dean.”

“Who was here before? When did Giles get here?” Buffy demanded, then made a face when she realized she was asking too many questions at once. “Sorry. I’m just curious.” 

“It’s okay.” Erica murmured. “Uh. Principal Flutie. He…” she grimaced and glanced awkwardly at Sam before making eye contact with Dean, and then looking at Buffy. “It… uh… hmm.” She scratched the back of her neck, unsure of how to expand on the former principal’s fate without clueing Sam in to the odd goings-on.

“Stray dogs attacked him.” Dean muttered. “It was pretty gross. I’m pretty sure it was more about the fact that he had a pig as a mascot. A tiny thing that couldn’t even defend itself.” 

Sam looked disgusted, but sad. “Yeah. Poor guy. Poor pig.”

Buffy decided to get the real story later, when Sam and her mom weren’t in listening range. She started eating as she wondered what other things she had missed while she was locked away in Eichen House. “I feel like I need to read a lot of old newspapers.” 

“I’ve got ‘em saved, if you’re serious about that.” Dean admitted. 

“He really does.” Sam confirmed. “In a big old accordion file thing.” He sighed into the pasta and let out a soft, shocked noise before chewing rapidly and swallowing in order to get to the next bite. 

Dean looked relieved when he realized everyone actually liked the dinner that he had helped make. “I’ll bring everything with me to school, tomorrow.” He told Buffy. 

“Thanks.” Buffy murmured. She finished her dinner and sat back to wait for everyone else to get done. 

“Dean, Mrs. Summers, this was really good.” Sam gushed, beaming at his older brother. 

Joyce let out a small laugh. “Well, thank you, Sam. Dean was an enormous help.”

“I don’t normally get to make dinners like this.” Dean admitted, regretting it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Pity wasn’t something he liked getting from anyone. 

“Dean’s dad travels a lot, for work.” Buffy interjected. “So it’s just him and Sam most of the time, for meals and stuff.” 

“Well.” Joyce wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled at Dean. “Any time you’d like to come over and help me cook, you are more than welcome. To cook and partake.”

Dean smiled back at her and nodded. “I’ll take you up on that.” He murmured. He glanced over at Sam and Erica. “Are you guys done? Ready to go?” 

“I’m good to go.” Erica agreed, patting her stomach. “But you might need to roll me out the door.”

Dean laughed and stood up, holding a hand out to her. “Come on. You can burn it off by dancing to songs that I don’t actually want to have to listen to.” 

“Too bad.” Buffy smiled. “You’re coming with us.” 

Erica grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled herself up with a grunt. Batting her eyelashes at him, she pleaded, “Carry me?”

“No.” Dean snorted. He put his hand on her shoulder and guided her toward the front door, calling over his shoulder to Sam. “Hurry up, kiddo.” 

“I’m not a kid,” Sam protested, making a face at his brother’s back. He waved back at Joyce. “Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Summers!”

Joyce fought back a laugh, but didn’t resist the smile. “You’re welcome, sweetie. Have fun, Buffy. Be home at a reasonable time, please?”

“Define reasonable.” Buffy smiled. “I’ll be home by eleven.” 

Joyce exhaled and nodded, accepting that. “Sounds reasonable to me.” She murmured, then repeated, more sincerely, “Have fun.”

Buffy grinned and followed her friends out to the front porch. “Okay, I think my mom wants to adopt all of you.” She remarked, laughing. 

Erica grinned. “I’ll take your mom over mine any day.” She replied firmly. 

Sam smiled. “I like your mom.” He agreed, then scrunched his nose up. “Your sister, not so much.”

“Yeah, nobody likes her.” Dean remarked. “I don’t know where all these friends of hers she claims she has even came from.” He snorted, walking down the steps and stopping at the sidewalk. “I’m thinkin’ about going to get my car before we go over there.” 

Erica squinted at him. “Where’s your car?”

“Parked over at the Y.” Dean admitted. “I was gonna go home, but I saw you guys leavin’ while I was at the red light, so I drove around the block and parked over there.” 

“He followed me. Like a creep.” Buffy snorted. 

Sam tilted his head. “Yeah, I can see it.” He snorted. “Okay. So do you want us to stay here or follow you?”

“Either way.” Dean shrugged. “Probably better if you come with me and we’ll meet up with them?” He nodded to Erica and Buffy. 

Sam nodded, glancing at the girls. “Is that okay?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“It’s fine with me.” Buffy murmured. “We’ll just talk about you guys while you’re gone.” 

“I’ll tell Buffy every single embarrassing thing I’ve ever seen you two do.” Erica added, shrugging. “No big deal.”

Dean hesitated. “Uh, I can get my car later.” 

“Go.” Buffy pointed in the direction of the Y. “We have other things to talk about. Stop being a dork.” 

Erica grinned. “Yeah, like I said. Not a big deal. Go get the car so we don’t have to walk, handsome.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, then. Come on, Sam.” Dean started walking toward the Y. 

Sam hurried after his brother, furrowing his brows together. “I don’t remember any embarrassing things I might have done,” he whispered. “What can Erica possibly tell Buffy?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, why does it even matter? You like her or somethin’?” He glanced over at his brother. “I mean, beyond her bein’ a friend.” 

Sam glowered at him. “I can like girls!” He muttered, scowling. “And - so what if I did? She’s been really nice to me.”

“That’s not a good enough reason.” Dean protested. “You can like her, I’m not saying you’re not allowed to. Even if I was, it’s not like you’d fucking listen. The point is, liking her just because she was nice to you is weird. Liking her for other reasons makes more sense.” He glanced over at Sam. “You gonna ask her out?” 

“No.” Sam mumbled. “Dude, I’ve barely known her a day. How much can you learn about someone in a day? Not enough for me to decide whether I want to ask her out or not.”

“And that’s why you don’t have a girlfriend.” Dean snorted. “You get to know her when you date her. That’s how the whole thing works.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Well, whatever. It’s not like it matters; even if I like her, it doesn’t mean she likes me back.”

“That’s healthy.” Dean scoffed. “Don’t ever ask her, then. She might say no.” He rolled his eyes. “Dude, you won’t ever get better at dating if you never try. You’re gonna be lonely as hell in college.” 

Sam gave his brother a frustrated look. “Then I guess I’m gonna be lonely! Let’s stop talking about it now, okay?”

“Fine.” Dean started walking faster, eager to get to the Impala and turn the radio up loud enough to drown out his irritated thoughts. 

Sam grumbled and hurried to catch up with Dean - he hadn’t had his growth spurt yet, and it was a lot harder for him to keep up with his brother. 

“Listen, I’m not sayin’ any of this to you to be a dick.” Dean slowed down and turned toward Sam. “I’m telling you because I think it’s kinda stupid that you’re not even willing to try. I mean, there’s a chance she’ll say yes, and you’re never gonna know if you don’t ask.” 

Sam glanced sideways at his brother, then exhaled. “What does it matter in the end, if we’re going to end up leaving town whenever Dad comes back?” He asked softly. 

“Because you can keep her phone number and call her?” Dean muttered. “Because one day, she’s gonna be done with high school and might come find you? Or you’ll end up at the same college. Who the hell knows?” He cleared his throat, feeling a little anxious as he spoke again. “You don’t wanna end up like me, right? I don’t ever date anybody more than a week at most, and that’s about the longest relationship I’ve ever had.” 

Sam looked down. “It’s not like you’re - how are we supposed to have relationships with anyone when we’re moving around all the time, anyway?” He made a face. “A week is still better than most, I think.”

“All right, at least ask her to dance or somethin’.” Dean muttered. “Enough of this, yeah? I’m sick of this pity party shit. We’ll be fine, like we always are.” 

“That, I can believe.” Sam agreed, nodding.

Dean got into the Impala a few minutes later, turning the radio on while he waited for Sam to get in. The drive back to Buffy’s house didn’t take very long, and Dean gave both girls a curious look to see if they had the kind of conversation they wouldn’t have been able to have in front of Sam. 

Erica eyed Dean as they drove up. She waited until Sam was distracted, and then gave the older Winchester a subtle nod and a flash of her eyes.

Dean nodded back at Erica and turned around in his seat to look at both girls when they got into the car. “I’m surprised you waited for us.” He snorted. “I figured you’d be too eager to get over there.” 

“Nah.” Erica replied easily. “We had a much-needed discussion, first. Besides, I don’t wanna walk.”

“That’s just lazy.” Dean smirked at Erica, then turned around and started driving again. 

“Duh.” Erica smirked back.

Sam stayed mostly quiet, glancing awkwardly at Buffy once every five minutes. He kept thinking about what Dean had said, and he still wasn’t entirely sure that asking Buffy out was something he wanted to risk - but if he did, he definitely didn’t want to do it in front of Dean and Erica.

Buffy leaned forward and wiggled her hands. “Give me those tapes, please? I don’t know what you’re listening to, but if I’m in this car, I want to hear something else.” 

“Hell no.” Dean blurted. “Sam, don’t give her the tapes. Besides, they’re all classic rock. You’re not gonna find any of the shit you probably listen to, like, I don’t know. Hootie and the Blowfish.” He snorted. 

“Uh, do I look like the kind of girl who likes that?” Buffy pouted. 

Erica snorted. “I get more of a poppy… techno sort of vibe off of you, actually.” She told Buffy.

Sam smiled at Buffy helplessly. “Besides, Dean has a rule about music in the Impala.” He sighed and lifted his hand. “Driver picks the music, shotgun - and anyone else, in this case - shuts their cakehole.”

“You’re not wrong.” Buffy told Erica. “Folk music is really not my thing.” She sighed and sat back. “This is a crime. My ears are being assaulted.” 

Dean rolled his eyes as he parked in a lot near the club. He pocketed his keys as he got out of the car. “I don’t even wanna be here.” He gave Buffy a pointed look. “So shut up about my music.” 

Sam glanced at his brother. “I mean… she’s not entirely wrong. The music you listen to does kind of feel like someone’s hammering on my eardrums with a big mallet.”

“That’s not my problem.” Dean protested. He got into the line of teens waiting to get into The Bronze, realizing a moment too late that he might have to pay a cover charge. 

Buffy reached past Dean to hand the bouncer a five dollar bill. She got a dollar back in change and nudged Dean. “It was my idea, so I’m paying. You can handle it next time.” 

“There ain’t gonna be a next time!” Dean blurted. 

“Oh, there’s gonna be a next time.” Erica drawled behind him, smirking at Sam.

Sam ducked his head, letting out a quiet laugh as he followed the others.

Dean wasn’t sure what he expected, but the pool tables at the far end of the club looked promising, and he wandered toward them. 

Buffy sat down at a table, watching the band performing on stage for a few minutes. She got a twinge in her stomach and turned her attention to the crowd, trying to find the vampire that she could sense being nearby. 

Erica stiffened as well, feeling her ears twitch and her nostrils flare. She turned her head to look at Buffy, and then grabbed Sam by the shoulder. “C’mon. Come with me and be our drink-carrier.” She ordered, dragging him behind her.

Buffy gave Erica a grateful look and got up from her chair. She wandered through the crowd, following the guy in what was obviously a disco-era outfit, as he led a college-aged girl out to the back alley. “You know, you make it too easy. Haven’t you ever heard of jeans? A t-shirt?” 

The vampire looked down at himself with a frown. “What’s wrong with what I have on?” He asked, glowering at Buffy.

“Well, it’s really dusty, for one thing.” Buffy remarked, plunging her stake into his chest. She turned toward the girl and waved a hand toward the other end of the alley. “You should go home or back to your dorm or whatever, and stop going into dark alleys with guys who don’t know what decade this is.” 

“Right.” The girl replied shakily, looking terrified. She nodded and raced away from Buffy without a single look back, or a thank you, for that matter.

Buffy shrugged to herself and went back into the club, tucking her stake back into the sleeve of her jacket. She looked around for Erica and Sam, then walked over to them, nodding to Erica. 

Erica smiled at her, then tugged at her wrist. “Come on. We’ve got our drinks, let’s dance and make people jealous.”

Buffy laughed. “Okay.” She let Erica lead her to where everyone else was dancing. She wanted to talk about the vampire in the alley, but she knew that it wasn’t the right time. The fact that she was still able to slay outside of Los Angeles was a big deal to her. 

“I can’t dance, though!” Sam protested, trailing along behind them and looking put-out. He kept looking around for his brother anxiously.

“Just sway side-to-side and make it look like you know what you’re doing.” Erica retorted, and then choked on a laugh and pointed at someone in the crowd. “Just don’t do what McCall is doing.”

“Or what Stiles is doing.” Buffy added. “Is that supposed to be the running man?” 

Erica tilted her head to the side, leaning so far that her ear was resting on her shoulder. “I… don’t know. Oh, but that’s the Sprinkler. I… think.”

Buffy laughed. “I’d offer to help them, but I think that would mean having to get close enough to be seen with them.” 

Erica grinned. “Honestly? I’d kind of rather be seen with them and their weird-ass dorky dancing than to be seen with half of the other heifers around here.” She admitted. She paused for a moment, thinking it over, and then glanced at Buffy and shrugged, laughing. “Fuck it, I’m going in.” She waded through the crowd and shoved her way toward the two boys, leaving Sam and Buffy in her wake.

Sam shifted nervously, immediately recognizing that Erica had given him a bit of a gift, even though she wasn’t aware of it. He turned to look at Buffy and cleared his throat. “Want to… um, you want to dance? With me, I mean, not just in general.”

Buffy laughed again. “Sure.” She nodded. “I thought you couldn’t dance, though.” 

“I can’t.” Sam agreed. “But Erica said to just sway side-to-side and pretend I know what I’m doing. And as long as I’m not doing…” He gestured around them at the braver dancers surrounding them, Stiles and Scott included. “That, then… I think I’ll be okay.” He smiled at her.

Buffy nodded again and put her hands on his shoulders. “Don’t look at your feet.” She instructed. “It’s not just swaying, though. It’s kind of like... sway, sway, turn.” She mused. “You’ll get the hang of it.” 

Sam carefully put his hands on her waist, nodding as she spoke. “Hope so.” He murmured. He moved silently for a while, putting conscious effort into making sure he wouldn’t accidentally stomp on Buffy’s feet before he cleared his throat and said, “Would you… um. Maybe ever, you know…” He ducked his head shyly, looking over her shoulder at a point in the distance. “Would you want to go out with me?” He finally forced out, looking hesitant but determined.

Buffy looked startled. “I mean, maybe.” She said gently. “But it’s kind of... I mean, I’ve got a lot of things I need to focus on. Like homework and learning how to be around people who aren’t in straitjackets.” She smiled hesitantly. “So it’s not a no, okay? More like a ‘not yet.’” 

Sam nodded thoughtfully, looking a little disappointed, though there was understanding in his expression, too. “Okay.” He murmured, and smiled back at her. “This doesn’t mean that I’m not going to help you study, though, just so you know. I’m still doing that.”

“Good.” Buffy murmured. “Though, if that had been a dealbreaker, we would have had a real problem.” A moment later, she realized that she had just told Sam that she spent time in a psychiatric hospital, when she was trying to keep that a secret. She wasn’t sure what to say, but she knew that insisting that she had been joking would be the wrong move, too. 

Sam was silent for a moment; Buffy’s words had caught his attention at the same time as she seemed to have noticed what she’d said. “I’m not petty enough to do that to somebody.” He promised her, studying her face. “Are you okay?” He asked after that. “With the… learning thing. And - I’m not going to repeat what you said, I don’t want anyone overhearing me and broadcasting your business.”

“Thanks.” Buffy nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay.” She wanted to explain it to him, but she couldn’t do that and keep her word to Dean that she would keep Sam in the dark about everything, which was just one more reason for her to have turned him down about asking her out. She didn’t want to say she had done something stupid, either. Even though it was arson, it had been to get rid of a lot of vampires. She didn’t think that was a stupid thing for her to have done. “I made a decision that wasn’t exactly the most legally sound thing to do, and I got into trouble for it.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sam told her, frowning. “I’m guessing you kind of got railroaded, huh? Too many people coming at you from too many directions telling you that what you did - whatever it was - was wrong, and that you needed to ‘accept the consequences of your actions.’” He’d adopted a deep voice, his fingers making quotation marks as he’d spoken, and it was clear that he was mimicking someone - likely his father.

Buffy laughed. “Yeah, that about sums it up.” She agreed. “So I was in Eichen House for a year.” She murmured. “That’s why my mom and sister moved here.” 

“That explains why your sister is a jerk.” Sam murmured, smiling faintly. “And your mom wanted to be here with you, huh?” His smile widened a little. “She sounds like a good mom.” He paused. “You’re not gonna tell me that she’s the reason you were there, are you?”

“Well, not exactly.” Buffy said carefully. “She was trying to do what she thought was the right thing, but she was wrong about it. And we don’t really talk about it in my house, because I’d have to tell her all the reasons why she was wrong, and that would just cause problems and get me sent right back.” 

Sam grimaced. “Ah. Gotcha.” He looked up and was startled to realize that he and Buffy had been dancing through several songs; the one that had just ended was not the one that they’d initially started swaying to. He waited to see if there would be another, and then took Buffy’s hand and moved toward their table when it seemed clear that the DJ was taking a break. “Come on, sit down and let’s have a drink.”

“Okay.” Buffy smiled and sat down. “But probably not these, since nobody was watching them. I’ve got a healthy amount of paranoia.” 

Sam grinned at her. “Paranoia is a heightened sense of awareness.” He commented and shrugged. “Nothing wrong with it. You want a soda, water, or something else? I’ll run and grab it for you.”

“A soda sounds great. Root beer or Sprite, I think.” Buffy pushed the ‘old’ drinks to the other side of the table. 

Sam patted the table. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” He promised, and disappeared as he moved away from the table. He came back several minutes later with a laughing Erica, shaking his head and sighing. “I don’t think she’s drunk. I think this is just her when she’s giddy.” He told Buffy, shrugging. “She invited other people over.” He set Buffy’s drink down in front of her, and took a sip of his own before sitting down.

Buffy leaned toward Erica and lightly gripped her friend’s chin, eyeing her pupils. “Yeah, she’s sober.” She smiled. 

Erica mimicked Buffy’s movement, gripping the other blonde’s chin and staring back into her eyes. “I love you.” She told her sincerely. “I mean, you’re awesome. You’re so awesomely awesome, and I love you.”

Buffy laughed. “I love you, too.” She glanced up as Stiles sat down on Erica’s other side. “You guys dance-roofied my friend.” 

Scott looked alarmed. “What? We didn’t roofie anyone!” He protested. “I swear!”

Sam started laughing. “Chill. She’s just in a really good mood. We didn’t think you actually drugged her, but she seems like she had a lot of fun with you guys.”

“He’s more socially awkward than I am.” Stiles explained. “It’s best to just ignore half of what he’s freaking out about, really.” He nudged Erica. “So, do you like it here?” 

Erica looked back at him and nodded intently. “Yeah! Surprisingly. But I guess it’s good that this place is, like… the place. Or the only place. Or whatever.”

“We should start coming here regularly.” Stiles grinned. “I’ve been here a few times. There was a drag night about a month ago. The queens kind of adopted me.” 

Sam furrowed his brows at Stiles. “Queens? There are queens here?” He asked. 

Scott, recovered from his momentary freak-out earlier, grinned and clapped Stiles on the shoulder. “Yep. They’re kind of awesome.”

“They’re everywhere in Los Angeles.” Buffy murmured. 

“You’re from Los Angeles, that’s right.” Scott blurted. “I’ve never been there. What’s it like?”

“Loud.” Buffy laughed. “I miss it. But I like it here, too. At least here, there’s not a lot of crime. LA isn’t exactly known for being peaceful.” 

“So the tv shows aren’t completely wrong, basically.” Erica hummed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure it would be pretty cool to grow up there, but… no thanks. I like the woods around here better than potential smog and fog and traffic.”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah, I don’t miss any of that,” she agreed. She looked over at Sam. “What’s the best place you ever lived?” 

Sam thought about it for a moment. “Honestly? Sioux Falls, South Dakota.” He smiled crookedly. “I know that’s kind of removed from where everywhere else is, but it was, I don’t know. Peaceful. And my uncle Bobby is there. He’s got a junkyard with so many cars, and he let Dean help him fix some of them up. And he’s got this massive library filled with all kinds of books.”

“Dean mentioned him, too.” Buffy murmured. “It’s nice that you have someone like that.” 

Dean walked over to the table and set a large order of fries down, then sat down in the last available seat. “Frat guys are so damned stupid.” He smirked. “I just made three hundred bucks.” 

Scott stared at him in awe. “How? What did you do?”

Sam laughed quietly to himself and shook his head. “Nice.” He murmured. “They’re too drunk to come after you, right?”

“Yeah, I made sure of that, too.” Dean laughed. He looked over at Scott. “I bet them that I could beat them at pool after I made it look like I didn’t know what the hell I was doing. It’s an old trick and if they’re stupid enough to fall for it, they deserve to have me take their money.” 

“Whoa.” Scott murmured, blinking. 

Erica laughed. “Well, then you should treat us, Dean. Maybe some wings to go with those fries.”

“I would, but I don’t want to.” Dean grinned. The truth was, he couldn’t afford to, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone else that. Especially not his brother. “Buy your own damned wings.” 

Erica stuck her tongue out at him. “Fine.” She turned to Stiles. “Wanna split some with me?”

“Yeah, if by wings, you meant curly fries.” Stiles laughed. “Or maybe mozzarella sticks?” He looked around at everyone. “I can buy one order. Most of my money is going to Jeep repairs.” 

“Why?” Dean frowned. “I can take care of that for you, and I won’t charge you a crazy amount of money.” 

“Yeah?” Stiles looked hopeful. “Because I think my dad’s about to buy me something else and it was my mom’s, so... I don’t want anything else.” 

Sam gave Dean a significant glance. “Yeah, we get that. Dean can take care of your car, man. He’s good, really good.”

“Can you look at it tomorrow, after school?” Stiles asked. “Seriously, it would be amazing if you could keep me from having to go to the mechanic every few weeks.” 

“I can do it in shop class.” Dean pointed out. “Just give me your keys in homeroom. I’ll let you know what it’s gonna cost once I have a look at everything.” 

“Holy shit.” Stiles blurted. “Thank you.” 

Sam grinned faintly at Erica, who was smiling softly and fondly at Stiles. 

The blonde realized that she was being stared at, and looked up to meet Sam’s eyes. She scowled at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Sam replied, grinning at her and attempting to reach out to kick her foot with his. He was pretty sure he hit his brother, or Stiles, or everyone else instead. “Nothing at all.”

Buffy looked at the time on her beeper, then tucked it back into her pocket and squirmed a little in her seat. Dancing had been fun and she liked being around her new friends, but she wanted to go to the cemetery and she wasn’t sure how to successfully do that without somehow hurting Sam’s feelings. 

“Was that a beeper?” Scott blurted, sitting up. “You have a beeper?” He slumped a little in his chair. “My mom won’t even consider getting me one of those. I still have to tell her where I’m going and hope to god I have enough change to call her from a payphone if I need her.”

Sam glanced at Buffy, raising his eyebrows. “Is your time almost up, Cinderella?” He asked.

Buffy laughed. “I have about an hour and a half, still.” She looked over at Scott. “I have a spare one at home, if you want it? I guilted my dad into buying me one that matched one that my friend Ainsley had. That was before... the divorce. Anyway, I obviously don’t need a second one, and I got kind of tired of looking at it. It’s purple. If you’re going to complain about that, then you don’t need it.” She shrugged, smiling. 

“You could always spray paint it.” Erica suggested, smirking at Scott, who looked like he was about to fall over.

“What? No! I wouldn’t do that. I’ll take it as is! I’m lucky enough to even be getting one, I don’t care what the color is!” Scott sputtered. 

“I’ll bring it with me to school, tomorrow.” Buffy murmured, smiling. After a few seconds of trying and failing to think of an excuse to leave, she reached over and stole a fry from Dean’s plate. 

“Seriously?” Dean frowned. “Didn’t you have enough to eat at dinner?” 

“Didn’t you?” Buffy countered. 

“No. And no.” Erica answered for them both, reaching over to Dean’s plate now that Buffy had led the way, and swiping a fry as well. She stuffed it in her mouth quickly, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

“I feel like I should expect to see tumbleweeds and hear Western music.” Stiles remarked, looking around the table. “Is that just me?” 

“Not just you.” Sam confirmed. “I can practically hear the theme from The Good, The Bad and the Ugly playing.”

Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it again. Asking which term related to each of the three blondes was not going to do him any favors. “I’m staying out of this.” 

“Wisest thing to do.” Sam murmured, trying to hide a laugh.

Erica stared at him for a moment, and then returned her gaze to Dean once more. “Whatcha gonna do, big man?” 

Dean pulled his plate closer to himself and wrapped an arm around it. “Go dance some more, you heathens.” 

Erica snickered and stood up. “Come with us, damn it. Finish your fries, whatever, but come on.” She pleaded.

“I don’t dance.” Dean protested. “I brought you here. Leave me alone.” 

“You are absolutely no damn fun. At all.” Erica scowled. “Fine. Who’s coming back out with me?” She asked, raising her eyebrows and looking around at everyone.

“I’ll go.” Stiles got up and held a hand out to Erica, then gave Scott a questioning look. “Are you staying here or coming with us?” 

Scott shrugged. “I’ll come with you.” He grinned, standing up.

Erica snagged Stiles’ hand, raising her own eyebrows at Sam. “What about you?”

Sam glanced back and forth between Buffy and Dean, then cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’ll come with.” He agreed. He reached out and squeezed Buffy’s shoulder gently, smiling, before he moved to Erica’s other side.

Dean waited until Sam was far enough away before he looked up at Buffy. “Don’t eat my fries.” He said firmly, sitting up straight. “You wanna get out of here?” 

Buffy blinked. “What?” 

“To go to the cemetery.” Dean clarified. “Jesus fucking christ, my brother likes you and I’m not gonna be that kind of asshole.” 

“Oh.” Buffy looked embarrassed. “Um. Yeah. You know, maybe if you told him, it wouldn’t be that bad? He wants to go to college and he doesn’t have to get involved in this stuff.” 

“I’m not telling him.” Dean insisted. “It’s a freaking miracle that he hasn’t figured it out on his own, and I’m not gonna jinx myself...” He knocked on the table top to emphasize his point. “Erica and Scott can probably hear us, so I don’t have to make excuses. They’ll figure it out. I’ll just tell him later that I drove you home.” He shrugged. “Come on.” 

Buffy nodded and got up from the table, giving Dean a curious look as he folded the plate of fries in half and gripped it tightly to prevent it from spilling. 

“Don’t judge me.” Dean muttered. “I’m probably gonna have this for breakfast tomorrow.” He started walking toward the exit. 

Buffy wrinkled her nose and hurried to catch up to him. “Fries don’t really have much of a shelf life. Are you that bad off, or do you just hate the grocery store here? Is it run by a demon or something?” 

Dean laughed. “No.” He grimaced a moment later, hating that he had to tell her the truth. He had a feeling that she would nag him, if he didn’t. “I’m that broke. I know I just got a bunch of money, but I’m saving it for emergencies. Or to give to Sam, one day. I’ve been tryin’ to save whatever money I can, but it always ends up goin’ to whatever food is gonna keep in our motel room. It’s not like we’ve got a big fridge. Or even a fridge that works. There’s a microwave and a tv that gets three channels, but we’ve got friends with cable, so...” He shrugged. “I’m not eating more than I need to, lately. Or sometimes I take the opportunity to eat as much as I can, since I don’t always know where the next meal is comin’ from. It’s just another thing I’m shielding from Sam. Hell, I’ll probably end up spending all this cash on new clothes for him. Kid’s growing like a weed.” 

“How long have you two been on your own?” Buffy frowned. 

“Five weeks.” Dean muttered. He looked over at her. “I don’t need saving, and neither does Sam. We’ll be fine. I’ve only got three months left until graduation, if I even enroll in the next school. I’m only attending here to be around in case shit happens, like the dead guy in the locker. Somebody’s gotta prevent Sam from seeing that, or hearing about the bite marks.” 

“What happens when you graduate? You’re not going to college?” Buffy cringed as soon as the words were out of her mouth. 

“Yeah, I can’t afford it. Anyway, I don’t actually need to be here. I have my GED already. I guess schools never really look into that sort of thing.” Dean snorted. “Dad’ll show up, probably with bloodshot eyes from the hangover he’s recoverin’ from, and he’ll tell us to pack up and go. We’ll get in the car and Sam’s going to bitch for the first eighty miles, but I’ll stop him and Dad from getting into an actual fist fight, and then we’ll figure out where we’re stoppin’ for the night and find a hunt after that. That’s how it goes. It’s been like this since I was four. Dad likes to criss-cross the country, whenever he can. So I’ll probably be in Florida in a week.” 

“Not this time, kid.” A gruff older man stepped out in front of Dean, looking completely out of place in his surroundings. He looked at Buffy curiously for a moment, and then sighed as he refocused on Dean. There was exhaustion and regret on his face and he adjusted the weathered old hat on his head before scratching lightly at his beard. “Not unless that’s where you wanna be. Mind if we talk? Privately?” He glanced at Buffy again. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Dean turned toward Buffy. “This might take a while. You’re either gonna have to go it alone or wait for me in there, with everybody. Keep Sam distracted.” He smirked, then shrugged one shoulder at her. 

Buffy nodded. She was curious about what was going on, but she knew better than to insist that she get to stay for whatever discussion was about to happen. “If you don’t see me in there, there’s only two other places you’d find me.” She pointed out, then walked away to give them privacy. 

Dean turned his attention back to Bobby. “You dragged yourself out of South Dakota to come here, so whatever it is, it ain’t good news. Otherwise, I’d have sent her runnin’ to get my brother instead of keeping him from hearing whatever this is. Not until I can figure out how to break it to him.” 

“You ain’t wrong.” Bobby muttered. He sighed again, taking his hat off and running a hand over the top of his head. “I’m sorry, Dean. Your daddy… he ain’t comin’ back.”

“What did he do, end up in prison?” Dean snorted, but he knew better than to think that John Winchester would have let himself remain in lock-up, no matter what jail cell he had found himself in. Prison wouldn’t have happened. His voice was quieter when he spoke again. “What got him?” 

Bobby’s voice was quieter when he spoke next, after a long moment of silence. “You know what got him. It. The son-of-a-bitch he’s always been after.”

“Jesus.” Dean ran a hand over his face. He looked down, then closed his eyes for a moment before he looked back up at Bobby. “So it’s still out there, and now me an’ Sam are orphans because of it?” He shook his head, his mind racing. “Where’s my dad’s corpse? Somebody’s gotta give him a hunter funeral and aside from you, nobody else would wanna be there. Burned way too many bridges.” 

“Came down here to get it. And you, and Sam.” Bobby sighed. “Was gonna take him back to Sioux Falls, unless you two wanted otherwise. His body’s in Mission Hills.”

“Yeah.” Dean muttered. “We’re gonna need to go get our stuff. I have enough money for gas to get us there.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll go get him and figure out how to say somethin’ to him while we’re packing up, I guess. Are you gonna wait and travel back with us, or are you goin’ ahead?” 

“Well. ‘S what I came to get you for.” Bobby told him. “You’re the head of the family now, and he’s your daddy. I wanted to follow your lead on this. I’ll be doin’ whatever you need me to do.”

Dean felt sick to his stomach. “I’ll go talk to Sam and then make a decision, after that.” He turned to go, then looked back at Bobby. “Can you wait here for a few minutes?” 

Bobby’s eyes softened and he nodded at Dean. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He promised. 

Dean nodded back and went into the Bronze, wandering through the crowd until he found Sam. “Hey, I gotta talk to you. Somewhere that ain’t so loud.” 

Sam furrowed his brows but nodded, looking mildly disappointed at being pulled away. “Okay.” He agreed anyway, gesturing at Dean. “Lead the way.”

Dean walked through the club until he found a quiet hallway, near the back entrance. “Bobby’s here. Dad died. Bobby got the call about it and wants to know what I want to do. I wasn’t gonna say anything, but we can’t afford to keep stayin’ in the motel and we sure as hell can’t afford to get a place of our own. ‘Sides, there would be an investigation into whether or not I’m capable of takin’ care of you, and they’d just decide that I can’t. So you would end up in foster care unless we go to South Dakota and live with Bobby. It’s just gonna be until you’re eighteen.” He knew he was dropping a lot of bombs on his brother, but he figured all at once was better than one thing at a time, letting it sink in, then telling him something else a week or two later. Not only that, but he had to make sure Sam understood the gravity of the situation they were in. “I’ve held too much back from you for too damned long. Wasn’t my plan. It was Dad’s. And well, he ain’t here now, so I guess it falls on me.” 

Sam felt like someone had wrapped their hands around his lungs, and he stared at his brother in shock. “That’s… how did he…” he shut his eyes and inhaled slowly and shakily, feeling sick. “What - is - is living with Bobby what you want to do?” He asked hesitantly, his mind swimming with panicked questions and denial. 

“It makes the most sense.” Dean remarked. “Otherwise, we’ve gotta prove I’m capable of bein’ a decent legal guardian for you, and get an apartment or a house, and we sure as hell can’t afford that. I’ve gotta get a job, too.” 

Sam inhaled shakily again and nodded, rubbing the back of his sleeve across his nose. “Okay.” He looked down. “When do we leave?”

“Well, we’re good until check-out tomorrow, but it’s probably better to get on the road and go...” Dean breathed in and out a few times, trying to stop himself from breaking down. “Get Dad’s corpse.” 

Sam shuddered and let out a quiet sob, licking his lips. “Right. They - the motel people will probably be happy to get rid of us.”

“Screw them.” Dean muttered. He hugged Sam. “Hey, we’re gonna be okay.” He had been saying it for years and he didn’t see any reason to change now. “You’ll get to stay in South Dakota until graduation.” 

Sam buried his face against Dean’s shoulder, his own shoulders shaking. “That’s… that’s great.” He mumbled. “Really.”

“But you’d rather stay here.” Dean said flatly. “I don’t see how that’s gonna work.” 

“It’s not.” Sam sighed. “I know. And - at least I’ll have you, and Bobby. I just…” his shoulders slumped, and he clung to Dean just a little bit tighter. “Nevermind.”

“Nah, say it.” Dean protested. “If you’ve got a plan, I wanna hear it.” 

“I don’t have a plan.” Sam admitted. “Other than convincing Bobby to move here, and you and I both know that’s like convincing a donkey to do… well, anything.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah.” He muttered. “All right, so let’s go tell everybody that we’re headin’ out soon as we get our stuff together.” 

Sam nodded, sniffing. “Where’s Bobby?”

“He’s outside, through the other doors.” Dean gestured to the other side of the building. “We’ll stop off on our way through and tell everybody, then we’ll go find him.” 

Sam nodded again. “Okay.” He agreed, clearing his throat. “Let’s go.”

Dean kept an arm around his brother’s shoulders as he guided him through the crowd and over to the table, where he had been sitting with everyone earlier. “Hey, uh, we’re gonna leave.” He rubbed the back of his neck, letting go of Sam in the process. “Our dad died and we can’t stay here.” 

Sam didn’t look up, his shoulders hunching inward a little once Dean’s arm was gone. 

Erica looked stunned, and she stood up. “Oh my god.” She blurted, rounding the table to hug them both. “What can we - is there something we can do?”

“Nah, we’re just gonna do the funeral and then go stay with Bobby. He’s in South Dakota and probably the closest thing to an uncle we’ve got.” Dean muttered. 

“Well, if you need anything, let us know.” Buffy insisted. “Even packing or making phone calls for you.” 

“Thanks.” Sam mumbled. “It was… nice knowing you guys.”

Dean nodded, but he didn’t feel like saying anything else. He remembered, after an uncomfortable moment, that he had promised to fix Stiles’ Jeep the next day. “Uh, listen...” He said quietly, looking up at the Sheriff’s son. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles shook his head. 

Scott put his hand on Stiles’ back, nodding. “It’ll keep. This is… more important.” He told Dean. 

“We’re probably not comin’ back here.” Dean remarked, frowning slightly at Scott. “I mean, at least not till Sam’s done with high school.” 

“Okay.” Scott replied. “Like I said - more important. We can find someone else that can help Stiles with the Jeep. It’ll be okay.”

Dean nodded and walked back outside. He was going to miss everyone, though he had done whatever he could not to get attached. 

Sam followed him slowly, looking back over his shoulder at the others and giving them a small wave before walking outside after Dean.

“Hi, kid.” Bobby’s quiet voice came.

Sam suddenly found himself wrapped up, one of the gruff older man’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He shut his eyes and slung both arms around Bobby, sniffling. “Hi.” He said softly. “Let’s - let’s just go.”

“Sure, ‘cept you don’t want to.” Dean looked over at his brother. “Now’s the time to say somethin’, if you don’t wanna leave.” 

Bobby looked down at the teenager in concern. “Sam?”

Sam rubber his sleeve over his nose again. “I don’t… really want to leave.” He admitted slowly.

Bobby grunted. “And I’m assumin’ you’re sayin’ this, knowin’ it won’t be forever.” He said dryly. 

Sam fidgeted. “Yeah.” He said uncertainly. 

“I told him I didn’t see how it was gonna work.” Dean sounded just as conflicted as his brother had. “But it’s what he wants, and it wasn’t fair to him that he got dragged all over the country without any real warnin’.” 

“What about what you want?” Bobby asked, glancing at Dean. “I’m sure as hell not gonna split you two up, regardless of what we end up doin’. I’d like to know that whatever we decide is something you’ll be happy with, too.”

“What I want don’t matter.” Dean protested. “Never has. I’m just gonna do whatever everybody else decides.” 

“Don’t give me that horseshit, Dean.” Bobby snapped. “What you want matters just as much as what anyone else does. Suppose I decide to move here, so Sam can finish school in one place. You gonna stay? Or are you runnin’?”

“I’m not ditching my brother.” Dean frowned. “And I didn’t ask you to move out here, either.” 

“But someone’s gotta stay with you until you’re old enough to take on Sam on your own. And I never said I was. It was hypothetical.” Bobby retorted. His expression more serious a little bit later, he added, “I can put some feelers out. See who’d be willing to help ya.”

Dean nodded. “I’m eighteen.” He reminded Bobby. “Guess I’m gonna have to quit goin’ to school, to get a job. It’s fine. I didn’t need to be there, anyway.” He snorted.

“That’s what you wanna do, that’s fine.” Bobby told him. “But you’re not livin’ in a motel room while you do it. So again, I’ll look around. See who’s close-by that’d like to help ya and manage to give you two a decent place to sleep.”

Dean nodded again. He felt exhausted and was still trying not to break down. “When’s the last time you heard from Dad?” He asked instead, wondering if anyone in town would at least take Sam in, if not both of them. 

Bobby folded his arms. “About three days ago.” He replied quietly. “Called to tell me what he was doin’. Where he was. Why he might not make it back. Said if I didn’t hear from him by ten in the evening yesterday, things had gone wrong, and could I come get you boys.”

Sam stared at Bobby in confusion, before looking at Dean. “What was he doing? Wasn’t it just some kind of weapons thing?” He paled. “Did the people buying from him kill him?”

Dean looked over at Bobby, then sighed and turned back to his brother. “Okay, I wasn’t ever gonna do this, but I’m not gonna keep lyin’ to you. Not now. We’d better go get our friends, ‘cause we’re gonna have a long talk. It’ll make sense in a little while, I swear.”

Sam frowned. “It’ll make sense, and we need our friends? Because you were lying to me?” He took a deep breath. “I don’t understand. I don’t - I don’t get what you’d have to lie to me about, or why we have to get Buffy and Erica and everyone in order to explain this to me - whatever ‘this’ is - but… okay. Lead the way.”

Dean walked back into the club, glancing over his shoulder at Sam every few feet. When he got to the table, he gave everyone a grim smile. “All right, change of plans. We’re gonna stay here, somehow, and... it’s time. We’re gonna have to get out of here to talk about everything, though. Told Sammy that we’d all talk and everything would make more sense after he heard it.” 

Buffy stood up, moving past Dean. She hugged Sam. “Come on. I saw a park a few blocks from here. We could all go sit at one of the tables there?” 

Sam’s shoulders slumped slightly in exhaustion. He welcomed Buffy’s hug, but he had a swirling feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was in for a very long, very information-filled night. “Okay.” He agreed. 

Erica glanced worriedly at Dean, then looked her arm through his. “We’ve got your back, handsome.” She promised, her voice low. 

Stiles nodded. He glanced over at Scott. “You’re gonna have to do the thing.” He smiled faintly. “Or Erica will. I don’t know.” 

“Aw, man.” Scott mumbled. “Maybe it’s better if Erica does. She looks cool when she does it. I just look scruffy and weird. And I still don’t understand where the mutton chops come from.”

“Well, that’s because you are scruffy and weird.” Stiles teased. “Let’s get going. These two have a hell of a lot to deal with. I don’t envy them.” 

“Yeah.” Erica murmured softly, nodding. “But they’ve got us to fall back on. Not alone.” She tugged on Stiles’ shoulder gently and then started forward with Dean, pressing her palm gently to his back. 

Dean gave Erica a grateful look as he started walking back toward the parking lot. He felt a lot of his frustration fade, and he stood up straight, blinking. He knew that werewolves could take physical pain, but it seemed like emotional pain could be drained away, too. Or maybe it was just that Erica was being kind in a way that didn’t make Dean want to punch her. Pity was the last thing he ever wanted. 

Erica looked up at him and smiled. ‘See?’ Her expression seemed to say. ‘I can have moments when I’m not a dick.’ She slid her arm around his waist in a companionable way and briefly rested her head on his shoulder before she picked it up. 

When they got to the park, Dean sat down on the picnic table, his feet resting on the bench below it. “Dad wasn’t a weapons-dealer.” He looked up at Sam. “He was a hunter. But not for meat.” He ran a hand over his face. “Demons are real. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, incubuses. All of that.” 

“Incubi.” Stiles corrected. He held his hands up when Dean glared at him. “Dude, don’t get pissed at me. I’m used to correcting Scott.” 

Scott grimaced, ducking his head. “There was a situation with the word ‘bestiary.’” He mumbled.

Sam stared at them incredulously, and then whipped his head back to look at Dean. “That’s not possible. Those - there’s no way those are real. There’s no way that Dad could’ve been hunting those things. Just - if you know how he really died, just tell me, but don’t make this stuff up about monsters and demons - Ah!”

Erica looked up at Sam, her eyes glowing yellow. She raised her eyebrows - or would have, had she had any - and then lifted her hand, flicking her fingers out one by one to show off her claws. Giving a lazy yawn showed off her fangs, and when she was finished showing off, she looked back at Sam as her lupine features disappeared. “You were saying?”

Sam breathed out sharply, whipping his head around to look at Dean. “What - what was - Dean, she -“

“Werewolf.” Buffy answered for Dean. “And in case it wasn’t clear, your brother isn’t making it up. I was hoping not to have to say any of this, but it’s fine.” She shrugged one shoulder. “I spent a year in Eichen House because I set my old high school’s gym on fire. There were vampires. They crashed the spring formal. I got all of the humans out and made sure they were safe before I committed arson, but I made a mistake in trying to explain myself. I’m the Slayer. Kind of like a hunter, but more specialized training and a main focus on vampire slayage. I guess it’s sort of like a major instead of a minor, if demonology was a college degree.” 

Sam looked incredibly overwhelmed incredibly quickly, and he slumped down onto the bench in a daze. “And did…” he swallowed hard. “Did one of these… vampires kill Dad? Or a - or a werewolf?”

“A demon killed Mom.” Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Dad’s been hunting it ever since. It’s why we move all the time. Or did.”

Sam looked up at Dean, swallowing hard. “So Mom… was murdered. And now… Dad’s been killed… because he had us chasing all over the country after the thing that killed her.” He swallowed. “But we’re not chasing it, right? You… aren’t going to chase after it? Right?” His eyes pleaded with Dean. 

“I want it gone.” Dean admitted. “But not enough to leave you to foster care. Those people are freaks.”

Sam was silent for a long moment, staring at the ground. “Train me.” He said eventually, sounding subdued. “And make me a promise. You don’t go after this thing until I can go after it with you. Because I want it gone, too, but I’m not dumb enough to think I’m anywhere near ready to do it now.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that.” Dean muttered. “Fine. But this isn’t takin’ over time you spend on schoolwork. Whole reason we’re stayin’ here is so you can get into Stanford or whatever other school you’ve been daydreamin’ about. Don’t think I completely missed all the papers you’ve had stuffed in your backpack. This summer, we’ll have nothin’ but time for me to teach you.” He paused. “Except that I’m gonna be grabbin’ forty hours a week wherever I can. Two places, if they’ll let me.” 

“No.” Stiles frowned. “My dad’s the Sheriff. He doesn’t know about any of this stuff yet, but I’m going to tell him. He’ll leave you alone and tell the deputies to leave you alone, too. Benefits of living in a small town.” He smiled crookedly, then sighed. “Unless he throws me in Eichen House.” He looked over at Buffy. “If that happens, you need to tell me everything you can about the place.” 

Erica shook her head. “He won’t throw you into Eichen. Scott and I will be there to back you up.”

“Hell.” Bobby muttered. “Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had friends in law enforcement. I might as well be there with ya. The more people that can help, the better.”

“Where were you guys last year, when I needed help?” Buffy teased, smiling. “It’s nice being able to discuss this without fear of things being written on my locker.” 

Erica looked livid. “Who was writing shit on your locker? I’ll hunt them down.”

“I never actually found out.” Buffy shrugged. “I was only there long enough to get my things, since I was being expelled. Principals don’t like it when you set the building on fire.” 

Erica rolled her eyes. “Bunch of by-the-book fuddy-duddies.”

Buffy laughed. “Okay.” She agreed. “But I kind of like that there are people who don’t know about me. I don’t want to be not-invited to parties because the popular kids know I spend a lot of time in cemeteries. I don’t wear enough black to be a goth.” 

“You could.” Scott pointed out. “Or at least let the people you don’t like think that you are. It’d keep them away from you easily enough.”

“I’m a little too fond of pastels to do that.” Buffy mused. “But it does hide bloodstains.” 

Dean nodded in agreement. “You probably oughta stock up on black t-shirts.” He gestured pointedly to his own. 

Sam looked at him in alarm. “Is that why you always wear black?!” He blurted, looking horrified. 

“Yeah. Well, that and oil stains from workin’ on cars.” Dean murmured. “This town’s kinda overrun. That’s why I gave you shit earlier about goin’ somewhere without telling me.” 

“Right.” Sam said faintly, and exhaled slowly. “This is gonna take a lot of getting used to.”

“At least you’re not doing it on your own.” Buffy pointed out. “You have all of us.” She paused, then added, “and the principal knows about this. So does Mr. Hale. Also, the dead guy in the locker room today was because of a vampire.” 

“Oh. That’s great.” Sam said softly, rubbing his hand over his eyes. 

Bobby clapped a hand over Sam’s shoulder lightly. “Deep breaths, son.” He murmured, patting him gently. 

“I should actually get to the cemetery.” Buffy looked over at Erica. “Do you want to come with?” 

“I want to.” Dean blurted. “I know there’s a lot I’ve gotta deal with, but I don’t wanna think about any of that right now. I just want a few more minutes to focus on somethin’ else.” 

Erica looked at Buffy and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll come.” She murmured. 

Sam nudged his brother lightly. “If you wanna go, you can. You don’t have to stick around to make sure I’m sane.” He murmured. “I think I’d… I think I’d like to head back with Bobby right now, anyway. For the night. Whatever.”

“All right.” Dean agreed. “Don’t worry about me, though. I’ve been doin’ this since I was six.” He smiled, turning toward Bobby. “I’ll be back at the motel before midnight.” 

Bobby nodded at him. “Take care of yerself.” He told the older boy. “Watch yer back, and theirs. Nothin’ you don’t already know.”

Dean turned toward Stiles and Scott. “You two comin’ with us?” 

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “We’re gonna go tell my dad. The sooner, the better.” 

Bobby squinted at the two young men. “You want us to come with you?” He asked, indicating himself and Sam.

“No, but I appreciate the offer.” Stiles smiled. “If it doesn’t work, I’ll call Sam and let you both know?” 

“Alright.” Bobby nodded. He turned to Sam and put an arm around the teen’s shoulders. “Come on, kiddo.” He murmured, and then nodded to Dean before leading Sam away.

Dean walked back toward the Bronze, where he had left the Impala. “He’s takin’ this better’n I thought he would.” He remarked. “I guess tomorrow, we’ll go deal with the funeral arrangements or whatever else.” 

“Honestly, he’s probably still in shock.” Erica murmured, following after him. “It’s understandable. And… I don’t really know anything about doing that stuff, but I can be there for support, if you want.”

“Nah, it’s gonna be in Mission Hills.” Dean explained. “So it’s better if you stick around here.” 

Buffy pulled her stake out of her sleeve and turned around, frowning at the guy who had been following them for the past few blocks. “And it’s better if you don’t. Whoever you are.” 

The man froze in place, but stared back at Buffy placidly. “Sidewalk’s free.” He replied. “Is there a problem with me walking on it?”

“There is when you’ve been following us. And when you’re a vampire.” Buffy countered. She turned her head slightly, speaking to Dean and Erica. “I’ve got this. You two can keep going.” 

Erica glanced at the man warily, and then looked back at Buffy. “You sure?” She asked lazily, her tone belying how tense she was. “I don’t mind sticking around.”

“I promise, I’ve got this.” Buffy repeated. 

Erica nodded once, glancing at Dean. “C’mon, then.” She murmured. 

The man Buffy had stopped watched them wander further away, and then returned his gaze to the Slayer. “Have I offended you somehow?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Your existence offends me.” Buffy retorted. “But mostly, I’m just annoyed that you decided being a stalker was a fun plan.” 

“I wasn’t stalking you.” The man smiled crookedly. “I’ve got a message for the Slayer. It’s not my fault she happened to be right in my path.” 

“Is the message ‘I suck,’ because I already figured that out, thanks.” Buffy folded her arms across her chest, her right hand gripping her stake and pointing it outward, toward him. “Stop stalling and make with the explaining.” 

“Listen… I just want what you want.” The man told her calmly, holding both hands up.

“What’s that?” Buffy looked annoyed. 

“To kill them all.” He replied, the same wry smile on his lips. He tossed a small box at Buffy. “Don’t turn your back on this. You’ll need it. You’ve gotta be ready.”

“Ready for what?” Buffy tucked her stake in the crook of her elbow and opened the box she had caught, looking down at the silver cross. “You’re wrong, by the way. Killing all of the vampires means missing out on a lot of the things I really don’t want to miss out on.” 

“Oh, really?” The man replied, sounding bemused. “Well. You’re not going to have much of a choice with this - you’ve gotta be ready for the Harvest.”

“It’s March.” Buffy muttered. “They couldn’t have picked a better name? What is it, really?” 

“A gathering. Of vampire elite.” The man replied. “You’ll need to be careful as it gets closer.”

“Great. When is it?” Buffy rolled her eyes. “You don’t know how to give information to another person, do you? Too many years living underground?” 

“Look, I told you what you needed to know.” The man sounded annoyed. “I don’t have all the information. You’re the Slayer, aren’t you? You have a Watcher? Do your own research? Figure it out. I did my duty.”

“No, you annoyed me and stalked me and act like the sun shines out of your ass. I almost wish it did, since it would make my job that much easier.” Buffy shoved the necklace box into her jacket pocket and flung her stake, hitting the guy in the chest. 

The vampire’s eyes widened with surprise, and he threw a hand out in shock. “Wai-“ He managed to get out before crumbling into dust. 

Buffy grabbed her stake and ran to catch up to Erica and Dean. “Do either of you know anything about the Harvest? Or maybe it was ‘a’ harvest. All I got out of Lame-o Guy back there was that it’s some vampire elite party and he doesn’t know when it’s coming. He didn’t know when the stake in his chest was coming, either. But he gave me a necklace.” 

Dean gave Buffy a confused look. “He gave you a necklace?” He repeated.

Buffy nodded and took the cross out of the box, holding it up to show Dean and Erica. “He seemed like a complete asshole. I really didn’t like him.” 

“He looked like a caveman.” Erica commented, squinting at the necklace. “Good riddance. Necklace is pretty, though.” She frowned. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of the Harvest, though. Or any harvest. Sunnydale isn’t really farming country. Even for vampires.”

“Obviously, he meant blood.” Dean muttered. “So they’re gonna have to go somewhere with a big crowd.” 

“And at night.” Buffy nodded, then sighed. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I know where The Bronze is, now.” 

Erica patted Buffy’s shoulder comfortingly. “It’ll be alright.” She assured her. “You’ve got a pack on your side.”

“I appreciate that, but you guys should actually stay away.” Buffy murmured. “I mean, outside. Getting people to safety. Without showing your claws and fangs.” 

Erica thought about it for a moment, looking as though she wanted to protest. “Someone - at least two people - should be there with you.” She said slowly, furrowing her brows. “I agree that the rest of the pack should be outside helping, though. I don’t know what you can do - I haven’t seen you in action yet - but you might need the back-up.”

“You’re right, you haven’t seen what I can do.” Buffy remarked, trying not to feel irritated. “And if everybody and their grandmother would back off for a little while, maybe I’d have a cause to show everybody.” 

Erica stared at her for a minute, and then held her hands up silently, muttering a ‘sorry.’

“Is there a reason you’re actin’ like an ice queen right now?” Dean frowned at Buffy. “Back-up ain’t ever a bad thing.” 

“Oh, really?” Buffy retorted. “So next time you need help hunting something, I guess you’ll call every hunter you’ve ever met, then?” 

“There wouldn’t be any reason.” Dean shook his head. 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m trying to tell you.” Buffy nodded. “If you’re going to pout about it, could you do it somewhere else?” 

“I was just offering to be there in case you needed it.” Erica muttered. “Sorry I bothered. I won’t try that again.” She was well aware that she was, in fact, ‘pouting’ about it, but Buffy had asked if she wanted to come along in the first place, and she still wanted to.

Buffy walked toward the cemetery. She eyed the brick wall, leaping up and grabbing the top of it, then dropping to the ground on the other side. It was a little over the top, but she was trying to make a point. 

Erica pursed her lips, but sighed and shook her head. She vaulted to the top of the wall, kneeling there and waiting for Dean. “Point made. Seriously, sorry I offered. Didn’t mean to stomp all over your abilities.”

Dean grabbed Erica’s hand and pulled himself up, sitting down on the wall for a minute. “Sorry this ain’t workin’ out so well.” He said quietly, glancing over at her. “I know you’re pretty much surrounded by dudes all day. Cora barely counts as a girl, half the time.” He snorted. “But you don’t wanna be friends with a complete bitch, anyway.” 

Erica was silent for a moment, and then shrugged. “I thought it was working out pretty well at first. But I’m a fucking joy to be around, and if she doesn’t see that, that’s on her.” Her expression was at odds with her words, and reflected much less confidence than she felt. She scowled down at the ground for a moment, and then sighed. “Whatever.”

Dean turned around and lowered himself to the ground, stepping back from the wall and looking up at Erica expectantly. “Come on. She’ll probably fall on her ass or somethin’ and we don’t wanna miss that, right?” 

Erica smiled reluctantly at him and nimbly dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch. “Right.” She agreed, gently bumping her shoulder against his in a silent ‘thank you.’

Dean nodded and hurried to catch up to Buffy, knowing that Erica could easily outpace him, if she wanted to. By the time he caught up to the Slayer, she was in the midst of a fight with a vampire. He fought the instinct to help her, since she was so determined to do everything on her own. 

Erica stood at his side a second later, watching quietly. “She’s good.” She said quietly. 

“Yeah.” Dean admitted begrudgingly. 

Buffy knocked the vampire to the ground and staked it, then stood up straight. “Hey.” She called out to them. “Listen, I’m sorry about before. This whole day has been one train wreck after another and I feel like I have no control over anything. I was told over and over again that it was pretty much my fate to stop the hellmouth from letting all of the evil things through, and I get here and my Watcher’s like, ‘oh no, it’s cool, it’s handled. Go paint your nails, or whatever.’” 

“No offense, but your watcher sounds like a dipshit.” Erica muttered. “We’re fucking struggling. The only reason we haven’t all been turned to mulch this past year is because we’re an okay-sized pack, and Peter has a head for tactics.”

“And because I kept my dad off your backs.” Dean added, smirking. “Well, between me and Stiles, you’re all damned lucky.” 

“What the hell have I missed?” Buffy demanded. “Don’t tell me it doesn’t matter. I need to know.” 

Erica rubbed at her eyes tiredly, uncaring of the way she smeared her makeup. “A lot of bullshit happening, one right after the other.” She murmured. 

“Thanks for the vague?” Buffy looked over at Dean. 

“Werewolves and hunters at war with each other, mostly.” Dean shrugged. “And me findin’ out that my dad didn’t know shit.” Having to talk about his dad put him in a much worse mood than he already was in, and he sat down near a grave marker and wondered why they hadn’t ever talked about funeral plans. More than one hunter they knew had died in the past decade, and they had attended plenty of funerals as a result. Half of them, they weren’t even welcome - well, Dean was, but John hadn’t been.

Erica slumped down next to him, looking at Buffy. “Dean’s - well. Dean had a lot of misinformation, when it came to the supernatural. Some of it was on point, but the rest of it had to be, ah… corrected. By Stiles, actually.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose, thinking. “Okay... the most recent bullshit started because of the Argents. Not Allison, she was just a kid when the worst of it happened. But her aunt was a grade A psychopath and seduced Peter’s nephew, Derek, about… hmm, six years ago or so, just so she could set fire to the house and kill them all. Peter survived, obviously, and his daughter. Cora and Derek and their older sister Laura. Everyone else was gone, and Kate peaced out since - as far as she was concerned - her job was done. Until she decided that maybe it wasn’t done, and the bitch came back earlier this year because Peter started rebuilding the pack. A trap she and Allison’s mom set backfired on both of them. They’re dead now.” 

“I knew hunters were bad news.” Buffy said grimly, then waved a hand at Dean. “Not you. So far.” She faltered, realizing that she was being a little too harsh to someone who had just lost their dad. “I’m shutting up now.” 

Erica’s hand reached out to clasp Dean’s shoulder gently. “A lot of them are. Dean’s not. And his dad…” she paused, thinking. “He wasn’t evil. He wasn’t bad news, he just… didn’t have all the facts. When, um… Scott got injured awhile back. Really, severely injured. He could’ve died. And… Laura found him. She panicked, she wanted to save him, and she had the power to, but she didn’t want to do it until he had all the information. So she told him. She said that she could turn him with the bite, that he’d be a werewolf, that he’d heal, and that nothing short of poisons and hunters with bad attitudes would ever hurt him again. Scott agreed. So Laura bit him. And…” she looked sideways at Dean, her eyes soft. “Mister Winchester saw it. He was… he was hunting werewolves, and he saw Laura leaning over him, and just…” she fell silent, chewing on her lower lip quietly. 

“So that’s how Mr. Hale became an Alpha.” Buffy murmured. “Okay. And he’s still building his pack, isn’t he? He seemed almost like he was trying to gauge whether or not I’d be interested, but Slayers are kind of... stuck where we are. I don’t think a werewolf bite would affect me.” 

“You’d probably end up immune to it, like Lydia was.” Erica murmured. “But yeah, he’s still building the pack. The Hales used to be thirty-to-forty strong, all family. The main pack was Peter, his sister the Alpha, her husband, and then Malia, Cora, Laura and Derek. A couple of other people, too. I think they had another sister or brother, maybe.” She glanced at Buffy. “Cora said that losing a pack member was like losing a limb. Once all of those people were gone, it just created, like… a black hole. Laura started trying to rebuild the pack, starting with Scott - and Stiles, because they never go anywhere without each other. And then when she died, Peter offered the bite to me, Jackson, Boyd and Isaac. He bit Lydia, too, but - like I said - it didn’t take. She’s immune to it.”

“And it probably had somethin’ to do with the fact that she’s a banshee.” Dean muttered. “Just throwin’ that out there. Would’ve been great if she could’ve told me my dad was gonna die, but I guess him bein’ as far away as he was made that impossible.” 

“Okay, I feel like I need to rewind this and play it again.” Buffy remarked. “That was a lot. It’s okay. I mean, not okay. God. Maybe I should have asked for the cliff’s notes version.” 

“That was it.” Dean snorted. “Trust me, a hell of a lot more’n that happened and I was here, and I still don’t get it.” 

Erica looked hesitant, and then said carefully, “You could… probably talk to Peter? Or - honestly, Stiles, or Lydia. They were there for everything that went down. Scott, too, but honestly, his memory is kind of trash.”

“He’s a dumbass.” Dean murmured. “He means well, I think? But you could tell him what the hell was happening to him as it happened, and he would still be confused.” 

Erica’s lips twitched. “Boyd and I have a running theory that he only said yes to the bite because Laura told him that it wouldn’t hurt anymore. Like, he heard everything except for ‘werewolf’ and ‘hunter’.” She glanced at Buffy meaningfully. “Seriously, he’s the worst werewolf to ever werewolf. He was dating Allison. Chris - her dad - nearly blew through the roof when he found out.”

“Stiles says Peter and Derek have tried teaching him everything they can, and even Stiles tried, but nothing’s managed to sink in.” Dean added. “So if you need information on werewolves, just don’t go to Scott.” 

“I got it.” Buffy murmured. “I think I’m done for the night and I need to get home, anyway.” She held a hand out to each of her friends. “Come on. And seriously, if you need anything...” She told Dean. 

“I don’t. I’m not gonna be at school tomorrow, though. Neither’s Sam.” Dean muttered. “But we’re definitely comin’ back.” 

Erica reached out and grabbed Buffy’s hand, hauling herself up. “We’ll keep track of Sam’s homework for him.” She told him. “And bring it by after school.”

“Yeah, whenever you get back.” Buffy added. 

Dean had used Buffy’s other hand to get up from the ground. “Thanks.” He nodded to them. “Come on, I’ll drive you both home and then probably head out right after.”


	4. The Harvest, part 1

Buffy put her backpack in her locker and went straight to Giles’ office, the next morning. This time, she verified that they were the only ones in the room before she spoke. “So, there’s apparently this thing called the Harvest, and it’s B.Y.O.F.” 

Giles stared at her in confusion. “I’m sorry… B.Y.O.F.?” He repeated. 

“Bring Your Own Fangs.” Buffy clarified. “Vampires only? We sort of narrowed it down to being at The Bronze, since it’s going to be at night and require a lot of people to feed on.” 

“Oh, dear.” Giles said faintly, looking worried. “What do you need from me? What can I do to help?”

“Well, you can start by telling me everything I’ve missed. Do it in a way that makes sense and takes about...” Buffy looked at her watch. “Fifteen minutes. That’s all I’ve got before homeroom, when Mr. Harris is going to probably give me detention for being late. Somebody seriously needs to slap him.” 

Giles frowned, and then peered around the desk before finding the pad of paper he’d been looking for. “I’ll write you a pass.” He assured her. “And I’ll look into Harris. That said…” He thought for a long moment. “This is everything that I am aware of, mind you, just from this school year alone, and partially what I know is from speaking with the Hale Alpha. Several students were bitten by wolves on a field trip to the zoo. One of the students bitten was later found murdered in the woods, along with the body of Alpha Hale’s niece. A rogue hunter arrived in Sunnydale. Principal Flutie was found dead in this office with what appeared to be bite marks. One of the school bus drivers was found dead, with similar injuries. The bus he drove was found mangled in the parking lot. Toward the end of January, two more students were found in the woods, dead with gunshot wounds to their heads. Another student was kidnapped by that aforementioned rogue hunter, and was accidentally bitten by Alpha Hale due to a cloud of wolfsbane smoke that affected his mental faculties. He managed to kill the hunter and her co-conspirator. The student that he accidentally bit disappeared from the hospital and was missing for three days before she was found. At the end of January, an ‘Alpha Pack’ made their presence in town known. A former swimming coach for the school was murdered, along with another student, and it appeared as though they were mauled by a wild animal. This position was taken over by a man named Gerard Argent, who turned out to be the father of the rogue hunter I mentioned. He attacked two students, and was killed by Alpha Hale and his nephew for it. Yet another student was killed - though it was explained to me that there were extenuating circumstances behind the student’s death, and that leaving him alive would have caused a much bigger problem to appear.” He stopped talking and peered at Buffy. “Throughout all of this, several other students were bitten and adopted into the Hale pack by Alpha Hale, though I trust you already know this.”

Buffy nodded. “I think I actually even managed to follow all of that.” She remarked. “You didn’t learn anybody’s name in all this time, for your Watcher diaries?” 

Giles cleared his throat again. “I rather thought that anonymity would be wiser, given how many students are actually involved. But I do have the recorded names of the people who died listed, as well as the names of the hunters who killed them, or were suspected of killing them.”

“Maybe I can look at that later?” Buffy suggested. “Dean and Sam Winchester aren’t here today, by the way. Their dad died. He was hunting a demon and it didn’t go very well.” She cringed at herself. “Understatement. Anyway, I told Erica Reyes that I want the werewolves focusing on getting everyone to safety, not so much fighting. I’ll have it bad enough trying to stop the vampires, I can’t deal with trying to prevent everyone from dying mid-fight.” 

“I understand.” Giles replied, frowning. “And I am sorry to hear about the Winchesters’ father.” He looked at Buffy. “But good call on getting the pack to focus on safety rather than battle. And yes, you can look at the journal later. Whenever you like, really. Just ask.” He had several expressions crossing his face at that moment, the majority of them coupled with the hope that Buffy was giving him a chance to really be her Watcher. 

Buffy smiled. “Okay.” She murmured. “Well, first of all, I want to read up on everything you can find about demons and what sort of hierarchy they have. Also, one of the vampires in this town gave me a necklace and he was the one who warned me about the Harvest.” She held up the silver cross to show Giles. “He didn’t have much more information than that. I staked him once he pretty much quit being useful. Of course, that was after he followed me and my friends for about five blocks.” 

Giles looked at her in alarm. “Well, thankfully he didn’t do much more than that!” He exclaimed, then frowned deeply. “But why on earth would a vampire warn you about the Harvest? Or give you a necklace, for that matter? Do you have it with you? Perhaps it’s enchanted, somehow - the last thing I would want is for you to put it on and somehow be compelled to walk into a trap.”

Buffy snapped her fingers and gestured to the necklace that she was wearing and holding up to show him. “Hello? I appreciate you keeping your focus above my chin, but I’m trying to show you the thing. I didn’t think to check if it was cursed, though.” 

Giles looked at her in a panic. “Well, take it off, then!” He blurted. “If there is an enchantment on it, maybe it hasn’t taken hold yet, as long as you get it off fast enough.”

Buffy yanked at the chain, snapping it. She flung the cross to the other end of the room and picked her feet up from the floor, moving to sit in a crouch on the chair. “Ugh. How common is this whole ‘cursed objects’ thing?” 

“More common than I would like.” Giles sighed, looking through his desk. He found a small box, and then reached into his vest and pulled out a handkerchief, walking over to the necklace and carefully picking it up before carefully placing it in the box and closing it. “I’ll speak with someone I know. Maybe he can take a look at this and see if it truly is cursed. It’s better to be safe than sorry - a vampire gave it to you, after all.” He gave her a small, apologetic smile. 

Buffy nodded. She moved into a normal sitting position. “Anyway, the demons? I want to know how their balance of power works. I mean, there are more powerful vampires, so there’s got to be lesser demons and more powerful ones, right?” 

“I would assume so. They shouldn’t all be powerful, but I would imagine that - like vampires and werewolves and multitude other supernatural creatures - even the weakest ones have a great deal of strength.” He furrowed his brows. “Let me look through my collection, and I’ll pass the books off to you as I find them. Beginning with…” he looked through his shelves, then let out a small, approving noise and pulled a large book out, setting it in front of Buffy. “This one. I know it looks… ah, campy, I suppose, but it’s actually very handy, I think.”

“Okay.” Buffy glanced down, realizing belatedly that she had put her backpack into her locker. “Not okay. I can’t take this out of here without my backpack. I’ll go get it and come back.” 

“Ah. Yes, of course.” Giles nodded. “I shall… ah, hold it for you.”

Buffy nodded. She set the book down on Giles’ desk and left the office, going back through the building to get to her locker. She felt a little bad that she was going to miss homeroom, but she knew she could catch up with Erica afterward. 

A blonde looked up as Buffy approached, and she smiled. “Oh, hi! It’s you!” She greeted, patting her chest. “Anya. Remember? Or did I ever give you my name? I don’t remember. Well, whatever, my name is Anya. Hello!”

Buffy laughed. “Yeah, that was only yesterday. Hi. How are you?” She grabbed her backpack, slinging a strap over one shoulder, and closed her locker door. 

“Very well. I sold some things that I did not need anymore to my neighbor and got about three hundred dollars out of it!” Anya looked extraordinarily pleased with herself. “And how about you? I know your day wasn’t exactly going the best. Is it a little better?”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah. Thanks. I actually have to go meet with the principal right now about something, so I’m headed back that way. Are you going in that direction, too?” She felt like Anya was a little weird, but she was pretty sure other people thought the same thing about her. 

“I was thinking about it,” Anya admitted, then shrugged. “And now I have. Sure. If you wouldn’t mind the company.”

“I don’t mind.” Buffy laughed. “So, do you like it here?” She started walking toward the office. “I mean, aside from the dead guy in the locker room, yesterday.” 

“Oh, there’s tons of strange things that happen around here all the time.” Anya commented. “That was just the latest. But otherwise, yes, I like it very much. It’s… quaint.”

“You think Sunnydale is quaint.” Buffy repeated, blinking. “Okay. Where did you live before?” 

“New York.” Anya replied. “And Boston. And Milan.”

Buffy stopped walking. “Milan? What was that like? What were you doing there?” She faltered. “I mean, I know not everyone in Milan is some kind of fashion expert, but I can’t imagine going there and not having a great wardrobe.” 

Anya laughed. “Hah. No, I wish. No, I was poor. Very poor. The cost of living there was terrible, my parents were pretty much killing themselves. It’s why we ended up moving back to the States. Boston is expensive too, but less so than Milan and New York.”

“Yeah, Los Angeles wasn’t the cheapest, either.” Buffy murmured. “I don’t know how to really deal with a budget, other than ‘don’t buy something that costs four figures.’” She shrugged, then tried to think of something else she could talk to Anya about. “This is really your favorite place, though?” 

“Oh, yes!” Anya replied, beaming. “It’s not every day that you get to live out small town murder mysteries in high school. This place is all kinds of interesting.” She looked at Buffy. “Did you ever live anywhere besides Los Angeles?”

“Not really.” Buffy didn’t think mentioning Beacon Hills’ psychiatric hospital was going to be a good idea. “My mom grew up in Chicago, and I’ve visited relatives there. But that’s about it.” 

“I think it could be nice living in Chicago. Busy, but lovely.” Anya commented. “I’m sure there are worse places.”

Buffy stopped near the office and turned toward Anya. “There are.” She murmured, nodding. “Or so I’ve heard, anyway. I’m here, so... I’ll see you later?” 

Anya nodded, smiling brightly. “Of course! Have a good day!”

Buffy went back into the office, frowning to herself. Anya always seemed to show up at weird moments, and she was pretty sure the other girl never actually went to class. “Okay, I’m here for the book.” 

Giles was up at once, passing the book over to Buffy with a smile. “There you are.” He told her. “And if I find anything else for you, I’ll make sure to pass it your way.”

“Thanks.” Buffy put the book into her backpack. “I don’t really have anything else to talk about. I should probably just go to class now, I guess.” 

“Of course.” Giles murmured. “You’re welcome to come speak with me any time you need to.”

“Part of the job, right?” Buffy zipped her backpack shut. “Oh, right. Hall pass.” She reminded him. “I don’t want Mr. Harris giving me detention. I kind of like having my afternoons free.” 

“Ah! Yes.” Giles leaned over his desk, grabbing the pad of paper he’d been fiddling with before, and quickly scrawled out a hall pass for Buffy before handing it to her. “There you are. And if you have any trouble with Mr. Harris, tell him to come see me.” 

Buffy grinned. “I really hope he actually says something dumb, because I want to see the look on his face when I tell him that.” She left the office again, walking through the halls and still trying to familiarize herself with the building as she tried to find her homeroom. Without Erica to help her out, everything was a little more daunting than it had been, the day before. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” A brunette muttered as she hurried through the hallway, accidentally running into Buffy and fumbling the books in her arms. “Sorry! I’m so sorry! Dammit. Ow. I’m sorry.” She looked at Buffy worriedly. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

“But are you sorry?” Buffy asked dryly. She knelt to help pick up the books. “It’s fine. I’m okay. Are you late for a tea party or something?” 

“Sounds like I am, doesn’t it?” The girl said wryly. “No. But I am late for homeroom with an enormous dick of a teacher. I missed school yesterday, I really don’t want to hear him talk down to me like I intentionally skipped or something. I was sick, it’s not like I didn’t want to be here.”

“I’m guessing you have Harris.” Buffy smiled. “So do I. I’m Buffy. I’m new.” 

The girl smiled and held out a hand. “Tori. I was new before you.” She made a face. “That sounded like bragging, but it’s not. I just mean I was one of the newer kids before you got here. It’s been… an adjustment.” 

“Yeah, I think so, too.” Buffy shook Tori’s hand. “We’d probably better get in there before he pops a vein or something. But just a second.” She eyed Giles’ handwriting, then did her best to copy it as she added ‘Tori’ to the hall pass she was carrying. “What’s your last name?” 

“Vega.” Tori replied, peering at the hall pass. She smiled brightly. “That’s so awesome of you. Seriously, thank you.”

“Well, friends don’t let friends get detention.” Buffy snorted. She added Tori’s last name to the pass and walked into homeroom, taking a seat by Erica and Stiles. “Hey! How did it go last night, with your dad?” 

“It would have been a disaster. Probably. But Peter was there, so I didn’t have to worry about my dad thinking I was trying to play a prank on him.” Stiles murmured. “I think he’s going to have a lot of questions later, though. Once it really sinks in.” 

“There should be a pamphlet.” Erica muttered, leaning her head on her hand. “‘So your kid is part of a werewolf pack’ or something.”

“Yeah, they stock those right next to the ‘Living with a Teenage Vampire Slayer’ ones, in the guidance office.” Buffy snorted. “Remind me to bring a couple of them home.” 

Erica grinned at her. “Duly noted. Remind me about the wolfy ones.” She looked at Stiles. “So did Peter do the whole…” She gestured at her face with her hand. “You know?”

Stiles nodded. “He kind of had to, to make a point. I was just glad my dad didn’t have a heart attack. We got into an argument this morning about whether last night’s conversation means he can have a cheeseburger for dinner tonight.” 

Erica laughed, leaning toward Buffy. “That means his dad didn’t win the argument, so he’s gonna try and sneak a burger for lunch when Stiles can’t be there to yell at him for it.”

“And if he does that, one of his deputies will tell me.” Stiles nodded. “Either way, he doesn’t get his own way on this. He needs to stay healthy.” He paused. “I told him about Dean and Sam and how their dad died, too. Well, not how, but that he died. He’s going to find a place for them to live and sign off on Dean being Sam’s legal guardian, so Dean doesn’t have to worry about that. I’ll tell them when they come back.” 

“That’s awesome.” Erica told him softly. “The less they have to worry about, the better.”

“I just don’t want them to leave.” Stiles mumbled. 

“I got the feeling that Dean saying they were coming back was a definite thing.” Buffy assured Stiles. “Besides, Sam made a big deal out of wanting to stay somewhere for the rest of high school.” 

Erica squeezed Stiles’ shoulder. “It’ll be okay, cutie. They’re gonna be staying. I know it.”

Stiles smiled faintly. “Yeah, I hope so.” He murmured. “Anyway, what's going on with this Harvest thing? Did you find out anything?” He asked, looking over at Buffy. 

Buffy shook her head. “Giles is taking care of that. I’m not really all that great at research. My strengths lie elsewhere.” 

“I guess I’m ditching English and Anatomy. Scott’s actually pretty good about taking notes. Even more so now, since he and Allison broke up.” Stiles remarked. “But he’s not in Geography with me, so I’m going to have to attend that one.” 

Buffy rolled her eyes, smiling faintly. “You know, you could just go help him with research and get him to excuse you from whatever classes you miss. Scott can still give you notes for the classes you have with him, right? I’d offer to take notes in Geography, but I don’t see why that would really be a note-taking kind of class, and also? I’m in World History.” She glanced at Erica. “You have Geography, right?” 

Erica nodded. “Yeah, for third period.” She looked at Stiles and smiled. “I’ve got you covered for that. Chances are it’s just gonna be maps, maps and more maps.”

“Okay, then I’ll see you guys at lunch.” Stiles grinned. “I’m actually kind of relieved that I have something else to focus on. I’ve been wondering what was coming next.” 

Buffy laughed softly. “No judgments from me. I was thinking the same thing, when I got here. I need other people doing the research for me, anyway. I would be a mess without that.” 

“Stiles is pretty good at the researching bit.” Erica murmured. “I’m better at the fight-y stuff.” She tilted her head back, thinking. “I think a lot of us in the pack are like that, actually. We need more researchy people.”

“Well, that’s what Giles is for.” Buffy mused. “It’s kind of the job of the Watcher to keep track of stuff and find out information.” 

“Sure.” Erica agreed. “But the more people researching, the faster we get info, right?” She shrugged. “Just thinking.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Buffy agreed. “But again, I’m not Research Girl. I get the information and I go do the fighting.” 

Erica grinned. “Right there with you.” She agreed. “Mostly, I wanna break a lot of noses.”

“While effective in some instances, I’ve found that it doesn’t really have much of an impact on vampires.” Buffy grinned back. “It’s easier to just stake and move on.” 

“You’ll have to find some vampires for me to practice on.” Erica told her. “I’ve never had to fight one before.”

“Well, then maybe tonight is a good opportunity.” Buffy mused. “I don’t know if they’re doing their Harvest thing tonight or not, but someone’s going to have to slay whoever’s guarding the door, since that’s bound to happen.” 

“As long as they don’t have any dirty tricks up their sleeves.” Erica murmured. “But I’m pretty confident that I can take ‘em on and win.”

“Not by yourself.” Stiles protested. 

Erica shook her head adamantly. “Hell, no. I’ve got my limits. I could maybe take on one by myself. That’s probably it.”

Stiles was quiet for a long moment, then glanced at the desk where Dean usually sat, before he put his head down. 

Erica watched him for a moment, then glanced at Buffy and sighed, reaching out to gently pat his back. “He is coming back, Stiles.” She murmured. 

Stiles turned his head to look at Erica. “You’re the only person I’ve even told about this.” He pointed at Buffy. “Don’t say anything.” 

“I wasn’t planning to.” Buffy shrugged. 

Erica pantomimed zipping her lips. “Hell, you know you I won’t.”

“Eventually, I’m going to have to talk to Scott about this. And my dad. I was thinking over the summer, when I won’t necessarily have to see either of them every day.” Stiles snorted. “I could go stay with my grandparents if things get too awkward.” 

“I wish you wouldn’t prepare yourself for the absolute worst scenario.” Erica said softly. “Your dad gives a shit about you. He cares about you being happy. He’s not gonna take one look at you once he knows and tell you to get out of town. Scott even less so. He thinks the sun shines out of your ass, you can basically do no wrong where he’s concerned.”

“I hope you’re right.” Stiles nodded. “But after these last couple of months? I feel like preparing for the worst case scenario is the better plan. Before Scott was bitten, my biggest problem was trying to figure out if I could ever actually talk to Lydia and not have her completely ignore me. Now she talks to me all the time and... she’s on my nerves, half the time. She’s nothing at all like what I expected. It makes me wonder if I’m just wasting my time. Maybe I should wait until I actually have a boyfriend before I say anything. So, you know. College. Or after.” 

Buffy laughed. “Or you could be out and we could help you find someone to date. It’s not like Erica and I would let someone get away with treating you like crap for it.” 

“Damn straight.” Erica told him. “I’d beat the hell out of anyone that tried that.” She gazed at him for a long moment. “We’ll find you someone.” She rubbed his shoulder gently. 

Stiles smiled at Erica. “Thanks. But I wouldn’t want to just date anyone, for the sake of dating.” 

“What about for the sake of finding someone who doesn’t suck?” Buffy suggested. “I kind of mean that literally.” 

Erica choked on a laugh. “Yeah, let’s avoid sucking. At least… that kind of sucking.” She winked at Stiles. 

Stiles laughed nervously, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to their conversation. “It says something that I’m more worried about people finding out I like guys than finding out about what the past few months have been like for me.” 

Erica closed her hand over his gently, and shook it. “We won’t tell anyone.” She told him again. “And we won’t let anyone find out until you’re ready to let someone know. And if you’re never ready, well, we’ll…” she thought for a moment. “We’ll take you to another town and help you meet people there. Even if it’s just for a night or something.”

Buffy nodded, smiling. “We could go to San Francisco. Nobody’s going to start shit there, anyway. And like we said, if they try, we’ll just make them regret it.”

“Okay, okay.” Stiles laughed. “Can we talk about something else now, please?” 

“Sure.” Erica replied. “How about getting me laid?” She asked, smirking at him. 

Buffy burst out laughing as Stiles put his head back down, his face red. “I have a feeling you don’t really need much help, there.” She wondered if the words would be perceived as being mean, when that wasn’t her intent. 

Erica grinned. “Surprisingly, I kind of do. Apparently, I’m super intimidating. And I only ever hang around boys, so that must mean that I’m actually a butch tomboy, or that I’m an enormous slut.”

“Well, you’d think that would make them more interested, not less. Boys can be stupid.” Buffy frowned. “Why do I want to date any of them? Because they’re cute. Or at least, some of them are.” 

“Some are.” Erica agreed. “Like, half. And that turns into a quarter when you realize only some of them have brains.”

“And then you have to factor in any possible mutual attraction, so maybe a third of that quarter.” Buffy mused. “And then you have the longevity problem. Like, if I’m dating a guy for more than a month and he loses interest, or if I do, then it’s like, ‘great, now I have to start over again.’” She frowned. “Sam asked me out yesterday and I don’t want to put him through all of that.” 

Erica stared up at the ceiling for a moment. “You probably gave him time to think, though.” She murmured. “That’s not a bad thing. Just means if he comes at you and asks you out again, he really wants to be with you.”

Buffy nodded. “He seems sweet. I just think that there’s a lot of reasons for him to change his mind, and I don’t want to deal with that, either. Not that I think he automatically would, or anything. It’s just... I pretty much spend every night fighting to the death. Theirs, not mine, obviously. But it could go the other way. And he just lost his dad for that same reason.” 

“Yeah.” Erica hummed thoughtfully, pursing her lips. “Well. It’s up to him in the end, if he asks you out again. If he can work through all of the current bullshit that’s slamming into him from ten different sides, and he still thinks dating you is worth it, though, you have to at least give him a shot.”

Buffy looked a little uncertain. “I mean, I kind of want to.” She murmured. “But I don’t know.” 

“You don’t have to worry about it right now.” Erica told her. “He’d have to work through the bullshit first.” She smiled faintly at the other girl. “Anyway.”

“If it works out, maybe we can double.” Stiles snorted. 

“Yeah.” Erica said faintly. “That’d be an interesting set up for a double date, Buffy with Sam and you with Tall, Blonde and Perpetually Grumpy.”

“He’s so hot, though.” Stiles blurted. “And I think we could at least go see a movie.” 

“Stiles!” Buffy laughed. “We can do that without needing a double date as an excuse. It might even give you a chance to sit by Dean and see if he’s receptive to having you close.” 

“Worst case scenario, he’s a popcorn hog and he talks all the way through.” Erica told him. “And he doesn’t share the chocolate cookie dough bites.”

“If that happens, I’ll smack him myself.” Buffy smiled. “Oh!” She grabbed her backpack and started rummaging through it, then pulled out the purple pager. “This is for Scott.” She handed it to Stiles. “I have a feeling that if I didn’t give it to him, my mom would have made me hand it over to Dawn.” 

Erica watched Buffy pass it over, and then stared at Stiles hopefully. “Please don’t let him get a case for it.” She pleaded. 

“I won’t.” Stiles laughed. “It’ll be payback for all the times he ditched school to be with Allison, without telling me where he was going.” 

“You’re much kinder than I am.” Erica sighed. 

“I’m not.” Stiles shook his head. “I just don’t want Melissa threatening to castrate me.” He shuddered a moment later. “I really think she’d not only threaten it, she’d follow through. She’s a nurse. She could do it. And I’m changing the subject now. There’s a pack meeting on Friday. You should come.” He told Buffy. “I mean, it’s not really my place to invite people, but Peter will probably be glad to see you.” 

“Peter’s usually pretty pleased to see anyone.” Erica pointed out, and then looked at Buffy. “But yeah, if he’s already met you once and started sizing you up for the pack… he’ll be pretty thrilled - in his own way - to see you at the meeting. Definitely come. It’s fun, we gorge on junk food and discuss how the fate of the town is always in our hands.”

Buffy laughed. “I could bring cookies.” 

“No, that’s my thing.” Stiles blurted. “Sorry. But it’s true.” 

“Oh.” Buffy shrugged. “Sorry?” 

“Don’t worry.” Erica assured her. “I’ll come over Friday afternoon after school, if you want, and we’ll make something to bring that Stiles doesn’t have a claim on.” She smiled at the man in question. “His cookies, though… so awesome.”

“Thank you.” Stiles grinned. The bell rang, and he sighed in relief and got out of his seat, waiting for them. “I’m still getting made fun of for bringing some to Dean for his birthday, a couple of months ago. They were chocolate chip. Kind of basic, but those are his favorite.” 

Buffy smiled. “You’re in over your head, aren’t you?” 

“Drowning.” Stiles agreed, nodding. “But that’s how I usually am, when it comes to liking anyone.” 

Erica smiled faintly. “Be glad you weren’t here to see the Lydia situation.” She murmured. 

“Lydia situation?” Buffy followed Stiles out of the classroom. 

“More like eight years. I wouldn’t call that a situation.” Stiles mused. “I had plans. We were going to get married and she was going to rule the world while I held her purse or whatever else she needed me to do. We’d live next door to Scott and whoever he married. He’s going to be a veterinarian. It’s pretty much all he’s ever wanted to do. I’m going to be a cop.” 

“Did Lydia have any say in this?” Buffy laughed. 

“No, but if she had ever tried talking to me for even two seconds, she would have.” Stiles snorted. “I know how bad it sounds. I came up with it when I was eight and I just never gave up.” 

“At least until Grumpy and Grumpier showed up in our lives.” Erica clarified, grinning. 

“Aww. That’s sweet, though.” Buffy smiled. “See you at lunch?” 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I know you two are going to talk about me the second I’m gone.” He smirked. “We’ve been talking about you behind your back, too.” He told Buffy. 

“I knew that, actually.” Buffy shrugged. “At least you’re upfront about it. Cordelia and her cronies were talking about me in the bathroom while I was in one of the stalls, yesterday.” She paused. “I have to get to Anatomy and try not to punch Pacey Witter in the face for being an ass for the next hour. Wish me luck?” 

“This is why I keep my hands occupied.” Stiles looked mortified after he said it. “I mean I’m usually holding about ten highlighters or a book, or building paper airplanes. Anyway, good luck. Don’t get detention. I’m going to be in the library.” 

“Go talk to Giles!” Buffy called over her shoulder. “He’ll give you a pass.” 

Erica laughed quietly, waving at him before turning to Buffy. “Let’s go. Kinda want to see how Witter makes an ass out of himself today.”

Buffy laughed. “Actually, so do I.” She glanced at Erica. “If I tell you something, can you keep it quiet?” 

“Of course. I’m not the gossiping type, honestly.” Erica replied. “Anyway, yeah, I can keep quiet.”

Buffy got a picture out of her purse and handed it to Erica. “This is Pike. The guy that I met, in Los Angeles. He wasn’t a hunter when I met him, but he really had my back when I needed help. I felt like I had no one. Other guys I’ve met have been like, ‘you’re just a girl,’ but he never said that to me. Anyway, Dean kind of reminds me of him. If I had to say I had a type, it would probably be Dean.” She said quietly. “But Stiles likes him and Sam likes me, and I’m not interested in hurting anybody. Besides, like I said, there’s that whole factor of whether or not I’m liked in return, and I don’t think Dean’s interested in me like that. I know it’s only been a day, but I’m not that socially-stunted.” 

Erica’s eyes softened, and she studied the picture for a moment longer before looking back at Buffy. “He’s cute. And he’s got that edgy thing going. I can see why you liked him.” She fell silent. “I’m not going to say anything to anyone. But you honestly wouldn’t be alone in crushing on Dean. He’s got the entire school lusting after him. Even I kind of dig him; makes me feel gross, though. Like… incest-y.” She shuddered. 

Buffy laughed and put the picture back, then started walking again. “Yeah, that’s just what I need.” She muttered. “Most of the people here already hate me for some reason, I don’t want to make it worse by ending up with someone they all want.” She paused. “Not that he’s interested. I got a little ahead of myself, there. Sam’s the kind of guy I should date.” She glanced at Erica. “And like I said before, he’s sweet. But I don’t know.” 

“He’s never dated before.” Erica told her. “Sam, I mean. And he’s just got that… really innocent thing about him. He’s not a jaded little asshole like his brother can be. It kind of throws people off when they meet him.” She stuffed a hand in her pocket. “That’s probably what’s got you uncertain. Sam’s, like… innocent.”

Buffy nodded. “I told Sam it was a ‘not yet,’ when he asked me. I’m really not out to hurt his feelings. But even someone like Pacey would be...” She stopped when she spotted the person in question, a few feet away from her. “Never mind.” 

“No, I want to hear this.” Pacey remarked. “I’d be what?” 

“Easy to throw into a dumpster after I kill you?” Buffy finished, shrugging. 

Erica grinned fiercely. “Difficult to mount a search party for once your body has conveniently disappeared?”

Pacey laughed. “You two realize I grew up with Joey Potter, right? Your threats mean nothing to me.” He went into the classroom and sat down in his usual seat. 

“I should probably stop doing that, anyway.” Buffy muttered. “One of these days, someone is going to call my bluff on it and I’ll have to follow through. Just to make a point.” 

“Bleh.” Erica made a face and followed Pacey into the classroom ahead of Buffy. “Maybe one day he’ll stop being the person he is, so you won’t need to make threats.”

“I would like a parade on that day.” Buffy remarked. “Just something to remind me of what’s going on. It doesn’t have to be a parade. It could be a banner.” She sat down beside Erica. “Or a sticker.” She got her book out and got ready for class as the bell rang. A familiar feeling of dread had her looking up, just as someone rushed into the room. 

“Slayer! The Master welcomes you to his home.” The vampire threw the blanket that had been covering him to the floor, grinning eerily at her as he burst into flames. 

Buffy was on her feet as soon as the vampire had begun speaking, and she looked around at everyone as their screaming stopped. “I’m going to the principal’s office. I think I need Erica to walk with me. We’ll tell a janitor to bring a broom here, on our way.” She gave the teacher an expectant look. 

“Miss Summers, the only way you’re going to the principal’s office is if I send you there.” The teacher looked bored, and Buffy stared at her. 

“You’re kidding, right? You just saw...” Buffy gestured in front of her, then pantomimed someone exploding. 

“Please take your seat.” The teacher spoke in a monotone. 

Buffy grumbled to herself, tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling before she looked back at the teacher. “Your shirt is ugly and your teaching methods are... subpar. I said it. I'm being insubordinate! I should go see the principal now.” 

Erica quickly caught on, leaned back in her seat and lazily said, “The wart on your nose makes you look like an uglier version of the Wicked Witch. And I think you’re a dick.”

“Well, now you two can both see the principal.” The teacher shook her head as she started writing passes for them. “And I will be checking to make sure you go.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Buffy muttered. She gathered her things and went to the front of the room. 

Pacey looked back and forth between Erica and Buffy. He stood up. “You’d better write one for me right now.” He remarked. “Because I’m going to say a lot of rude shit if you don’t, and you should save yourself the embarrassment.” 

“You can go for swearing at me, Mr. Witter.” The teacher sighed. “Would anyone else like to ruin their GPA this morning?” She looked around the room. 

Buffy grimaced and glanced over at Erica as she left the room. “We need to run,” she muttered, knowing the werewolf could hear her. Without waiting for her friend, she started running through the halls, knowing that Pacey wouldn’t be able to keep up with either of them. 

Erica was already sprinting after her. “Right there with ya.” She replied. “Also, thanks for giving me the opportunity to insult the teacher. Seriously.”

Buffy laughed. “I don’t get why this keeps happening. It’s like they all have some kind of photo-amnesia or whatever. Like, it’s instant.” She slowed down just before they got to the office. “I think we successfully ditched him. We have to warn Giles that he’s coming, though. And if you hear him...” She shrugged, not sure how she really wanted to end that sentence, anyway. She let herself into the office, handing the pass to the secretary and ignoring her request to take a seat. Instead, she went over to Giles’ office door and let herself in, verifying that he was alone before she sat down. “We have a problem.” 

Giles furrowed his brows worriedly. “More of a problem than we already have?” He asked her in concern, his gaze darting up to look at Erica with a frown. 

“I’d say so, yeah.” Buffy murmured. “First of all, I got a message from a vampire. Some crap about The Master, whoever he is. Something to do with the Harvest, probably. I mean, given the timing. It would really piss me off if it turned out that there was more than one major vampire party happening tonight. At least I have plenty of back-up, if that does turn out to be the case. Also, Pacey Witter is in our Anatomy class and decided that if we were getting sent here, he was going to get sent here, too. So we ran and ditched him. But he’ll be here any minute now.” 

“Wonderful.” Giles muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What did you have to do to get sent here in the first place? I’m going to need to know in order to act accordingly.”

“Insulted the teacher.” Erica drawled. “She’s a twat.”

Buffy laughed. “She is, but that’s beside the point. She did that thing where she immediately repressed what happened and acted like I was being unreasonable. I don’t get it. It would make my life so much easier if people didn’t do this.” 

“I’m beginning to wonder if there isn’t a spell on Sunnydale that causes this.” Giles admitted, sighing. “Alright. Thank you for alerting me. I’ll try to think of a solution, for the Harvest and for Mr. Witter.”

“Okay.” Buffy looked over at Erica. “You promised to take notes for Stiles in Geography, so you should probably go back to class. I’ll go to the library and help him do research. Or maybe like, write sentences or something while he does the research. At least that way, it looks like I’ve been successfully chastised and that keeps the teachers off your back.” She told Giles. “I’m going to miss Mr. Hale’s English class if you do that, though.” 

“That sounds good.” Giles murmured. “And I suppose for Erica, lines will have to do as well, but at a different time. It wouldn’t do to have you endure the same ‘punishment’ at the same time as Mr. Witter.”

Erica saluted. “Right. So, back to Anatomy for me, notes, and ‘lines’ at a time to be determined.”

Buffy gave Erica a rueful smile. “I bet you’re starting to regret helping me find homeroom yesterday, huh?” She grabbed her backpack and sighed. “I’d actually like to attend a full day of classes, at some point. Maybe tomorrow, if I can stop this Harvest thing tonight.” 

“Cross your fingers.” Erica told her, smiling faintly. “But for the record? I’m really glad I helped you find your homeroom.” She winked at Buffy and stood up, stretching before grabbing her bag and tossing it over her shoulder. “Thanks, Giles.” She told the acting principal.

Giles blinked, but smiled. “Oh - it’s - you’re very welcome.”

Buffy made a face, feeling awkward that she hadn’t thanked her Watcher. “Thank you.” She murmured. “How exactly did you get this gig, anyway?” 

Giles tilted his head thoughtfully. “Well… the council assigned me to you. I was already working at the school, however.” He straightened, looking proud. “As the librarian. Which I hope I can return to, once a new principal is found.”

Buffy smiled. “Yeah, I mean, you look like a complete book nerd, so...” She shrugged. “But I mean, how did you become a Watcher? You weren’t just working here and they were like, ‘here’s a book about demons, don’t screw it up,’ right?” 

Giles chuckled. “It’s in the family.” He replied. “The Giles’ have been Watchers for three generations. My grandmother was introduced to the council through my grandfather, my father followed suit, and I was next in line. I’ve been working for the council for seventeen years, but I’ve known what I was going to be a part of since I was ten.”

“So it’s a legacy thing for you, too.” Buffy mused. “Okay. Well, I’m going to the library. I’ll be there at least until lunch. How many sentences counts as a punishment, anyway? One hundred?” 

Giles seemed a bit confused as he thought over it. “I… suppose so? That sounds more than enough for me.”

“You really shouldn’t be a principal.” Buffy commented. “When’s your replacement supposed to show up?” 

“Hopefully, within the next two weeks at the most.” Giles replied, sounding a bit dejected. “I had hoped for sooner.”

“It’ll work out.” Buffy said confidently. “Somebody’s going to have to realize that you’re kind of bad at this.” She smiled. “Okay, I’m seriously going now.” She left the room, wandering around until she found the library again. 

Dawn leaned her head on her hand, staring boredly at the teacher. She heard the doors to the library swing open, and straightened up, hoping it would reveal someone interesting. Sadly, it was just her sister, and she scowled, glaring hard at the older girl.

Buffy stuck her tongue out at her sister and rolled her eyes, then went looking for Stiles. She had a feeling that Dawn would make some excuse to come annoy her, and she hoped to avoid that for as long as possible. It would be the absolute worst thing if her sister told their mom that Buffy was ‘hallucinating’ about vampires again. 

Sure enough, it was only several minutes later that saw Dawn stomping toward her sister. “Come to check out more weird books about made up creatures attacking the nightlife?” She asked her sister snidely, arms folded over her chest.

“She’s helping me with a research project.” Stiles looked up at Dawn. “And you’re not supposed to actually be talking in here.” 

“Well, I sure as heck wasn’t talking to you,” Dawn snapped at him, though she lowered her voice. She turned her gaze back to her sister, raising her eyebrows. “So? Research project? Sure that’s not just a cover?”

“I promise, Nurse Dawn.” Buffy said dryly. “Don’t you have something else you could be doing, like picking your nose in the bathroom?” She gestured. “You have a booger, anyway.” 

Stiles caught on right away. “Yeah, I wasn’t going to mention it.” 

Dawn’s hand immediately flew up to her nose, her eyes widening. She scowled at her sister a moment later. “Fine. I’m walking away. Just make sure that whatever your ‘research’ project is, it doesn’t result in you getting kicked out of another school, and us having to move to another town, will you?”

“Why? You have to have friends in order to miss having friends.” Buffy retorted. “Go back to your class before you get detention.” 

“I hate you so much.” Dawn hissed. She looked momentarily taken aback by her own words before her scowl returned and she whirled, turning her back on her sister and clomping away.

“Ouch.” Stiles muttered, looking up at Buffy. “Are you okay?” 

“Peachy.” Buffy frowned. “I’m used to it. She’s pretty much always like this.” 

“Who’s always like what?” A brunette dropped into a seat next across from Stiles, then grinned. “I’m skipping Sociology. Don’t tell Peter. Or Derek.”

“I won’t.” Stiles laughed. He gestured between the two girls. “Cora, Buffy. Buffy, Cora Hale.” He pointed to each in turn again a few seconds later. “Werewolf. Slayer.” 

“Thanks for that.” Buffy remarked, shaking her head in amusement. “We were talking about my sister and her keen sense of annoying the hell out of me.” 

“Gotcha.” Cora nodded. “I’ve got my brother for that. And my cousin.” She tilted her head. “And my uncle.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind, for Friday.” Buffy mused. “Oh, it’s okay if I come to the meeting, right? Stiles invited me, but he also said he’s not really the person who hands out the RSVPs.” 

Cora grinned. “Yeah, it’s cool. And even if it wasn’t, for some reason, Peter wouldn’t care. Stiles is his favorite.” She glanced at the boy, looking him up and down. “No idea why.”

Stiles looked mortified. “Shut up.” He blurted. “I swear, every girl I know is like this. I don’t understand why.” 

“Maybe you just make it too easy.” Buffy said gently. She laughed and looked at Cora. “I’ll definitely be there.” Her good mood faded a second later. “Assuming I survive this thing tonight.” 

“Nah, you will.” Cora waved a hand dismissively. “You’re the slayer, right? Whatever it is, should be easy-peasy. Bunch of vampires trying to eat the town? Slip holy water into everyone’s glasses, or wear some pretty crosses, choker style. Those dumbasses are traditional. They always go for the neck. So guard your neck. And then light the fuckers on fire.” Her eyes glinted a little too maniacally.

“Yeah, because it’s that simple. Problem solved, I can go back to class now.” Buffy remarked, frowning. “It’s not just vampires. Demons and other mystical whatevers, too. I have to get to the Bronze before they open and prevent every other person from coming in, while also stopping the vampires... I could just set the entire town on fire and save myself a lot of trouble.” 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Stiles muttered. “Seriously, even as a last resort, it would need to be the actual last resort. You understand?” 

Cora leaned back, studying Buffy. “We could talk to the owners. Make shit up, I mean, or get them to say there’s asbestos or something, and that the Bronze needs to be closed down for awhile.” She shrugged. “Just an idea.”

“No, because I thought of that already, and they’d just find somewhere else to meet.” Buffy shook her head. “We’d have to rush across town and check every building at UC Sunnydale, then the clubs in Beacon Hills and god knows wherever else. That’s a lot of night and not a lot of time, and I have a feeling that my sister is going to start shit when I get home, as it is. I feel like there’s not enough daylight left and it’s not even time for lunch yet.” 

“So we just have to let people come to the club and wait for the vampires.” Stiles sat back in his seat and started twirling a pencil in his hands. “Did I mention that I hate vampires?” 

“Right there with you.” Cora murmured. “They’re sucky, disgusting assholes. At least they’re convenient to kill.”

“That’s another thing.” Buffy felt sick to her stomach as she spoke, knowing she was probably about to alienate a potential friend before she ever got a chance to know how well they would get along. “I like the idea of you guys getting the people to safety tonight, but I don’t want everyone rushing in and causing chaos. I need to do this on my own.” 

“It’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” Stiles remarked. “That’s fine. I’ll just be sitting in my Jeep and waiting for someone to need me to drive them to the hospital, since that’s my usual routine on a night like this.” 

“I had plans to wait outside and take out any potential vampy stragglers that tried to escape.” Cora admitted. “Vamps are easier to find than humans. No heartbeats. Mustier smell. Gotta figure some of them will try to blend in and escape once shit goes down, and think that they’ve gotten away with everything.”

Buffy nodded. “I’m sorry if I’m coming across as an absolute bitch. I’m new and it’s not easy to just come in and do what I have to do. Being bossy is a lot easier when you’re telling your friends that they can’t wear your signature color to the dance.” 

“I can… sort of imagine?” Cora shrugged. “It’s cool. Really.”

Buffy nodded again, but she felt like the table might as well have been twenty miles wide. “I should actually go write sentences. It’s a punishment I sort of gave myself, to keep Giles from getting fired. If you guys find anything major, let me know, okay?” She grabbed her backpack and went to a different table, needing a minute to try to calm down before she got started. 

Cora stared after her for a moment curiously, and then looked at Stiles. “Is she okay?”

“I don’t think she is.” Stiles shook his head. “But it’s all a big adjustment. She’s new here, she’s overwhelmed by how many people already know about her, and this guy set himself on fire in one of her classes. He was a vampire, but still. If someone showed up and called me out, then did that? I’d be halfway to the airport right now.” 

“Christ.” Cora muttered, frowning. “Well… I’m not exactly a big help to others, but if I’m not helping matters for her, then I should go apologize, right?”

“You could, but you didn’t do anything wrong. She’s just on edge. She probably just needs space.” Stiles shrugged. “I’m not finding a damned thing about the Harvest.” 

Cora leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. “I could ask Peter to look at his collection?” She suggested. “There’s gotta be something somewhere about it.”

“Yeah, that would be good.” Stiles agreed. “She wasn’t wrong. The Bronze opens at six. Sundown’s at seven-fifteen.” 

Cora took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright. I’ll go hunt him down before his next class or something, get him to give me… anything that could help.” She scowled. “Stupid vampires.”

“I’ll be here. Probably all day. I was planning to take a break for lunch, at least.” Stiles closed one of the books in front of him and opened another one. “Tell Peter that I know he’s got at least one free period today and he’d better come help me.” 

“Will do.” Cora swiped her hand over his head affectionately, and stood up. “There’s gotta be a better way to communicate with each other about this shit.” She muttered, shaking her head. “See you later, Stiles.”

Stiles waved a hand at Cora, then frowned and closed the book he was looking at, a few minutes later. He checked his watch because it was common for him to get engrossed in something and not hear the bell, but it was still first period, if only for a few more minutes. Instead of researching, he went looking for Dawn. “Hey, ignore what I said about not talking in here. I have a few questions for you.” 

“Why?” Dawn muttered, glowering at him. “What could I possibly answer for you? I’m not my crazy sister, I don’t know what goes on in her head.”

“Why are you being such a bitch to her?” Stiles frowned. “What did she do to earn it? I mean, there’s a reason, right? You wouldn’t be treating her like shit just because you felt like it.” 

“She’s the reason our parents are divorced.” Dawn snapped. “She’s the reason we had to move. She’s the reason I don’t have any friends anymore, because all of my old friends heard what she did and think that ‘psycho firestarter’ runs in the family. Wouldn’t you be pissed at her?”

“No, because unless she signed and filed the paperwork herself, called the moving company, packed the boxes, bought your house and glued your friends’ lips shut, she’s not responsible for a single bit of what you just said.” Stiles pointed out. “Your parents got divorced because they wanted to. Your mom moved because she wanted to. Your friends, and I use that term loosely, quit talking to you because they wanted to. Also, since I’m on a roll here, you don’t know shit about what you’re running your mouth about, and you should do yourself a favor and stop talking or there’s gonna be someone getting their lips glued shut and it’s not going to be me or your sister.” He shook his head at her. “And if you’re that shitty about being here, why don’t you move back in with your dad in Los Angeles?” 

Dawn smiled bitterly. “Because he doesn’t want us around anymore. He signed off for Mom to have full custody without visitation.” She sat back in her chair and looked down. “He doesn’t want us. Me.” She shook her head. “What do you want?” She asked eventually, her voice subdued.

“I want you to leave her alone.” Stiles said quietly. “You don’t know what kind of hell she’s been through. Have you even asked her what it was like, being in a psychiatric hospital? Stuck there for a year and around people who actually deserved to be there? If you pulled that shit with me, I’d make you have to move again, just out of spite. You’re lucky she’s nicer than I am.” 

“For all I know, she did deserve to be there.” Dawn replied. “She set her high school on fire, and then came home and tried to explain it away by saying she was just killing vampires. Seriously? Vampires don’t exist! They aren’t a thing!”

Stiles smirked. “Are you sure about that?” 

“What are you doing?” Buffy asked, looking back and forth between them. She had wandered over when she realized Stiles wasn’t at his table anymore. 

“I’m just trying to explain things to your sister.” Stiles said calmly. 

“Like the fact that I thought I saw vampires, but I’m better now?” Buffy said quickly. “Seriously, no more vampires in my line of sight. Everything’s good now. I was hanging out with the wrong sort of people and I won’t do that ever again.” She grabbed Stiles’ arm. “Come on, non-vampire-type-person. We need to go work on your research project.” 

Dawn stood up and stared hard at Stiles. “What do you mean?” She asked him. “Why would I not be sure about that?” She stared at Buffy for a long moment. “What do I not know?”

“Nothing!” Buffy blurted. “We’re leaving now.” 

“No, we’re not.” Stiles protested. “She’s just going to keep treating you like crap and you don’t deserve that. I know we can’t tell everyone, but she should know about it, even if it’s just to make her shut up. We’ve been listening to her for the past two days. Some of us more than others because they can’t get away from her that easily.” He tugged on his earlobe to make a point. “I think you should let her go to the Bronze tonight and see for herself.” 

“Are you crazy?!” Buffy looked horrified. “She’d run her mouth to the exact wrong person and get herself killed.” 

Stiles shrugged. “At least you wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore.” 

Buffy clenched her fists and scowled, then stomped on Stiles’ foot. “That’s the least damage I can do, and you’re lucky I consider you a friend, or it would have been worse.” She turned to her sister. “Come on, we’re going home early. I have to get out of here.” 

Stiles grabbed a chair and pulled it toward him, then sat down and winced. 

Dawn, throughout it all, looked horribly confused. “Why?” She asked eventually, looking back at Stiles for a moment before looking at her sister again. “Can you please, please tell me what is going on?”

Buffy sighed and sat down, giving Stiles a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry I stomped on your foot.” 

“I promise you, I’ve had worse injuries from people I like more than you.” Stiles remarked, snorting. “Tell her. Seriously.” 

“Fine.” Buffy looked at Dawn. “I wasn’t making it up and I’m not insane. Vampires are real. Demons, ghosts, werewolves, all of that stuff. It’s real. Except leprechauns. I think. I don’t like them, so I hope I’m right about that. Anyway, tonight, there’s this thing called the Harvest. It’s not definite that it’s at the Bronze, but I can’t think of anywhere else that’s near the cemetery and bound to be full of people. I have to stop it.” 

Dawn shook her head. “It’s not possible.” She muttered. “There’s no way that stuff is real. Maybe you think it is, but it’s not. What proof do you even have?”

Buffy looked up, smirking. “Turn around, Dawn. Look behind you.” 

Dawn stared at her sister for a moment, not liking the smile on her face. “What, is there going to be a giant three-horned beast standing over me when I turn around?” She mocked. “Or Dracula, with his fangs, or the ghost of -” She turned and let out a small, startled shriek, stumbling backwards and clutching the desk, shaking.

Peter approached Buffy slowly, the red glow of his eyes dimming back to blue as his fangs retracted and his smirk became prominent once more. “Nice to see you again, Buffy.”

“You, too. I’m sorry that I’m missing class. I’m trying to hurry up with this punishment thing, so I can help with the research. But that’s never been anything I’m good at.” Buffy admitted. She looked at Dawn. “Do you need a glass of water or something?” 

Dawn looked at Peter, terrified, and swallowed hard. “I… I…” She stuttered, trailing off eventually.

“Oh, come now, Miss Summers, I’m not going to bite you.” Peter chastised. “Not without consent, in any case.” He set a large book in front of Stiles. “I believe you were looking for information on the Harvest. You should be able to find something there.” Turning back to Buffy, he said, “I completely understand. You wouldn’t be the first to skip class for research. Though in the future, I’d appreciate it if you would swing by the class first, so I could at least give you a pass.”

“I’ll do that, next time. There’s probably going to be a next time.” Buffy muttered. “Giles said he had it covered.” 

“Before you go,” Stiles twisted sideways in his chair and stretched his leg out. “Buffy stomped on my foot and she wasn’t exactly factoring in me being human.” 

“I already apologized for that, and you said my sister was cannon fodder.” Buffy frowned. “You earned that bruise.” 

Peter raised his eyebrows, then sighed and pressed his hand to Stiles’ shin. After a few moments, he let go. “Better?” He drawled.

Stiles nodded, standing up and testing his weight on his formerly-injured foot. “Yeah, I’m good.” He smiled. “Thanks, Pe- Mr. Hale.” He smiled wryly and sat back down. 

Peter’s lips twitched. “You’re very welcome, Mr. Stilinski.” He nodded to the teen, and then nodded to Buffy. “You as well, Miss Summers. Have a lovely day.”

“I hope to.” Buffy murmured. She started writing sentences again, glancing up at Dawn after every two or three, before she spoke again. “Stiles, what’s the hearing range for a werewolf, exactly?” 

“I think we’ve clocked it at a mile for Scott, on a relatively quiet day. But he’s not a born wolf. Why?” Stiles blinked as he was yanked forward in his chair, by his shirt. “Oh my god! What? Are you going to kill me for getting my injury healed?” 

“No, I’m just in dire need of details, that’s all. What the hell even was that?” Buffy demanded, grinning. “Do you and Mr. Hale have some kind of thing? Am I going to hear about you on the news?” 

“No!” Stiles blurted, grimacing when other students shushed him. “I mean, it wouldn’t be the worst thing, if there was mutual interest there. After I graduate and my dad can’t arrest Peter for about twenty different crimes. But just about everybody in the pack is hot and they all know I think that, already.” 

“Pack?” Dawn asked faintly, turning her head to stare at them. “Like… wolves. That sort of pack?”

“Uh, yeah? Peter’s not a vampire. He’s a werewolf.” Stiles explained. “It’s so weird when someone is new to this.” 

“But, like… they actually have packs? Like real wolves?” Dawn pressed, staring hard at him.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “Why?” 

“Just… it’s interesting. Is all.” Dawn muttered.

“Yeah? Twenty minutes ago, you were still insisting that I’m insane.” Buffy pointed out. “You’re not coming with me tonight. You’re staying home. I know you want to see this stuff for yourself. Maybe if you’re lucky, someone will bring a video camera. But I’m trying to keep everyone safe, and having you close by is way too dangerous for everybody. Especially you.” 

Dawn scowled and rolled her eyes. “I didn’t want to go with you, anyway.” She grumbled.

“Good.” Buffy smiled. “That just makes it easier on everyone.” She turned her head to look at Stiles. “I’ve got about five more sentences to go and then I can help with the research.” 

“No need.” Lydia sat down beside Stiles. “I heard that you got your foot stomped on.” She gave Buffy an accusatory look. “I will end you if you ever do that again. I won’t use violence. You’re going to find yourself back in Eichen House, with no visitation privileges. And that would just be the beginning of what I’ll do to you. That being said?” She smacked Stiles’ arm. “Don’t threaten her sister, even though she’s a bitch.” 

Buffy’s lips twitched. She believed Lydia’s threat was real, but she recognized it for what it was: an attempt to appeal to her on her own level. Still, she needed to defuse the situation before her sister exploded. “Rewind a little bit, please? You said there’s no need for me to help with research. That was a nice sentence. Why?” 

“This has been a werewolf county since eighteen-fifty.” Lydia looked around. “Someone needs to be taking notes. I’m not explaining this a hundred times.” 

Buffy nudged Dawn. “You want to learn whatever you can? This is how.” She flipped to a blank page in her notebook and started writing, looking up at Lydia to indicate that she should keep talking. She felt relieved that Stiles seemed to be listening just as intently, since she had wondered if the redhead had been joking. 

“About sixty years ago, a vampire settled here, in this town, and decided this was the place to be. Before that, this was a mining town, first populated by Chinese settlers. They called this town ‘Dìyù zhī zuǐ,’ or ‘mouth of hell.’ That was back in eighteen-fifty, like I said before.” Lydia murmured, glancing over to see what Stiles was writing before she continued talking. “Werewolves came here and sort of took over the town, and the county in general, about twenty years after that. So vampires are the newest settlers, if you could call them that. The first of them to come here is called The Master, and the Harvest is to give him enough strength to be able to walk the earth. He’s so old, he could do it without worrying about sunlight. The books I found said this is going to be the beginning of the apocalypse.” 

“How are you so calm while you say that?” Stiles demanded. 

“Have you seen what the world is like, already?” Lydia retorted. 

“Okay, hold on.” Buffy frowned. “So this isn’t just the standard stake and move on kind of situation?” 

Lydia shook her head. 

“Great.” Buffy sat back in her chair. 

“You’re not looking for him, though. He’s stuck where he is. Mystical energy or something like that. It wasn’t exactly clear, but I don’t need to be the one to understand it.” Lydia pointed out. “You do. He has a vessel. A vampire who will be draining people of their blood and the energy will go to the Master, to help him break out of whatever’s holding him back.” 

“So, find the ugly guy killing more people than most.” Dawn said, staring at Lydia. She hesitated, and then said, “Um… how will Buffy know who he is? Aside from the - the killing?”

“Because of this.” Lydia opened a book and turned it around to show Buffy and Dawn. “This is going to be the mark on his forehead. In blood, of course. It seems like that’s all they know how to use.” 

“It’s not just vampires.” Buffy looked up at Lydia as she sat back again. “Everybody uses blood for mystical purposes. I’m surprised you guys haven’t come across that sort of thing yet.” 

Dawn stared at her sister, eyes wide, and then sat back, sighing. “Well, we will now.” She mumbled. 

“It’s not me jinxing anything.” Buffy protested. “It’s typical for this, uh, line of work?” 

Dawn turned to look at Stiles and Lydia with raised eyebrows, as if silently asking if that was true. 

Stiles stared back at Dawn. “If you’re trying to get me to confirm what your sister just said, I’m going to spread a rumor that you said your favorite band is The Wiggles.”

Dawn’s lips pressed together tightly, and she turned away, scowling and falling silent. 

Buffy laughed. “She’s not going to believe a word I say because she’s my sister. It’s her whole thing. I’ve been telling her for years to trust me and she never does. It’s a lost cause.” 

“Maybe if half the stuff you’ve tried to tell me wasn’t a lie, or to just get me to be dumb enough to believe you so you could laugh about it with your dumb Valley friends, I’d trust what you’d say a little bit more.” Dawn muttered. 

“Or maybe if you stopped being a total pain in my ass, I wouldn’t feel the need to do whatever it took to embarrass you and get you to back the hell off.” Buffy retorted. “You’ve gone out of your way to aggravate me since birth. You read my diary, you steal my clothes... I mean, that’s my shirt!” 

Dawn’s entire face twitched, and she took a deep breath. “So I was born. That was enough to piss you off and make you hate me? My entire freaking existence was enough to make you hate me.” She kicked her lips slowly, then stood up. “Okay. First, I’m your sister. I know that gives you a sick feeling in your stomach, but it’s about fifteen years too late for Mom to take it back, so I’m pretty sure I’m non-refundable at this point. Second, it’s basically my job in life to get on your last nerve. Surprisingly, it’s not because I hate you. Third, find a better hiding spot for your diary.” She turned to leave, and then stopped and turned back around. “Oh, and I’d give you back the shirt, but I don’t have a spare, and I already spilled juice on it this morning before class.” 

“First of all, I didn’t say I hate you. I said you go out of your way to annoy me and invade my privacy. It’s not your job to annoy me, it’s your choice, and it’s stupid.” Buffy snapped. “You’d better get that stain out of my shirt and leave my clothes and my diary alone for the rest of your life.” 

Dawn smirked at her. “Good luck enforcing that.” She muttered, turning around and walking out.


	5. The Harvest, part 2

By the time the final bell rang, Buffy felt like she might explode right out of her skin. Passing Dawn in the hallways had been enough to make her seethe, and she was beyond ready to slay any vampires in her path. She still had a few hours until sundown, and she wasn’t sure what to do in the meantime. 

“Good god, I can feel the rage vibrating off of you.” Erica commented, sweeping up the hall beside her. “What the hell happened to you? Witter didn’t catch up to you, did he?”

“No, Dawnie did.” Buffy frowned. “Every time I see her in the halls, I just want to smack her and I can’t do that, because I’ll get expelled and grounded, even with Giles as the principal, and I don’t need that right now.” 

“What did she do? If I can ask, I mean.” Erica tilted her head. “I don’t have any siblings, but I usually want to strangle Isaac when I see him.”

“I thought I mentioned it at lunch.” Buffy frowned. 

“No.” Stiles laughed as he joined them. “You hunched over your food and growled periodically. If I didn’t know better, I’d have just thought you were a werewolf.” 

Buffy looked embarrassed. “Well, she borrowed my shirt without asking and spilled juice on it, and she’s still reading my diary and we ended up telling her a few things to shut her up, and it didn’t really work out that well.” 

Erica raised her eyebrows, shooting Stiles a quick look. “A few things like what? Also, she’s lucky she’s not stealing my shit, they’d never find her body.”

“I told her that vampires and werewolves were real and that she needed to stop being a bitch to Buffy.” Stiles admitted. “She tried to stop me, but then Dawn asked some questions and we told her the truth. She still didn’t believe us, but Peter proved that we weren’t lying.” 

Erica gave him an irritated look. “And you didn’t record this for me, why?” She poked him in the side. 

“Because I don’t carry a video camera around with me all the time?” Stiles smacked Erica’s hands. “Don’t do that. Anyway, do you guys want a ride home? I mean, I have lacrosse practice, but it’s better than taking the bus, right?” 

“Sure.” Erica agreed, catching Stiles’ hand and nipping at his finger. “But does that mean you aren’t going to be there, or you’re coming back?”

“I mean that I’ll have practice and you guys can sit on the bleachers and wait for me, and then we’ll go to the Bronze right after.” Stiles explained. “With everyone else who needs to be there, to help.” 

“Oh.” Erica replied, and then shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t mind. You?” She looked at Buffy. 

“It means less time around the brat I’m related to, so I’m all for it.” Buffy nodded. “I can do my homework while I wait.” 

Erica turned back to Stiles and grinned. “And I can stare at all of the lovely, bare-chested players running around the field.” She rubbed her hands together delightedly.

“Bare-chested?” Buffy repeated. “Never mind the homework.” 

Stiles laughed. “I’m going to the locker room to change. See you out there.” He ran ahead to catch up to Scott. 

Buffy turned toward Erica. “I’m really starting to like this school.” She started walking toward the exit that led to the lacrosse field. “It’s too nice a day for this Harvest thing. They should have rescheduled it for a day of bad weather.” 

“About that.” Erica followed after her. “Are we absolutely sure it’s going to be tonight? And not, like, the day after tomorrow, when it’s supposed to just be straight shitty outside?” She sounded like she was pleading with the powers that be as much as she was asking Buffy to verify their certainty that the Harvest would take place.

“I asked Giles that same thing.” Buffy admitted. “And after he got done making chicken noises at me and cleaning his glasses, he said something about moon phases and planetary alignments, and I said, ‘like zodiac stuff?’ and he sighed and said yes. So anyway, it’s tonight.” 

Erica scowled and kicked a rock. “Boo. Fine. We’ll save the town from vampires tonight. I guess.”

Buffy laughed. “This is my whole deal, anyway. You could stay home. I wouldn’t be mad or anything. I wouldn’t blame you. If Chantal had told me she was a vampire slayer, I would have been like, ‘that’s nice, whatever it is. What shoes are you wearing to Prom?’” She tilted her head as they got closer to the bleachers. “I don’t think I know half of these guys.” 

“I’ll point ‘em out to you.” Erica promised. “Well. The ones I know, I mean. “ She climbed the bleachers and hunkered down in the center. “Anyway. Chantal. How snooty was she? And I’m not staying home, fyi.”

“Okay.” Buffy tried to sound like she was indifferent, but she was relieved that Erica was coming with her. “And I guess I don’t have room to judge, but her name was Chantal, so that should tell you everything you need to know. She had shoes that matched all of her purses, and there were at least fifty of those. Her dog’s name was Evian.” 

Erica stopped, stared at Buffy and then shook her head. “She sounds terrific. Must have been real fun, having a winner like that for a friend.”

“When I was friends with her, I was just as bad as she was.” Buffy said quietly. “But it’s not like I knew about vampires. I had two interests: boys and fashion. That was all I cared about.” 

Erica glanced at Buffy, then bumped her shoulder against the Slayer’s. “I mean… for people our age, those are two very important things to care about.” She murmured. “It can’t all be about saving the world. And… you’re different now. You changed when you were friends with her. Otherwise, you’d still be friends now. Right?”

“Right.” Buffy nodded. “I’m pretty sure she’s the one who called the cops on me, actually. So it’s not that much of a loss. I’m here now, anyway. I’m much more focused on seizing the moment. Except that I can’t, exactly.” She glanced at Erica. “Are we safe to have this conversation verbally?” 

Erica looked toward the field, her head tilted to the side. Her nose twitched very faintly. “Five or six of the guys out there are pack. The ones who aren’t are middling supernaturals. No super-hearing.” She paused and looked around, spying a few other students in the stands. “Normies down there. But thanks to the boys’ inability to mind their own business, it might be best if we write.”

Buffy nodded and grabbed her notebook, writing quickly. ‘I lost focus in French today because I was making a chart of who likes who, so I don’t end up dating someone that’s going to upset someone else. I can’t date Dean because Stiles likes him, can’t date Stiles because you like him, can’t date Sam because I don’t want to hurt him. Not that any of these have become a serious possibility, other than Sam. But I like to keep track.’ 

Erica read over the notebook for a moment, and then made a face, drawing a line up to and around ‘can’t date Stiles because you like him’ before beginning to write underneath Buffy’s paragraph. ‘Okay to be fair, yeah, I like Stiles, but it’s kind of a non-issue especially since he’s digging on, like, a thousand other people and none of them are - is? - me. Besides I’ve kind of resigned myself to the whole ‘it’s never gonna happen’ thing. And seriously, look out at the field right now and tell me that there aren’t a few damn good specimens that’d get my mind off of Stiles pretty easily.’

Buffy looked up after reading over Erica’s response. She glanced over at her friend and nodded, laughing. “You’ve got that right. If I didn’t already have plans tonight, I’d see what they’re doing after this.” She looked back down at the field, eyeing the guys like they were potential boyfriends instead of a lacrosse team. “Hmm. Gay, possibly gay, doesn’t even want to be here...” 

“Dickhead.” Erica added her comment, staring straight at Jackson Whittemore and smirking. Her eyes moved to Isaac Lahey and she added, “Probably cries during sex.”

Buffy laughed. She looked at Scott, thinking. “Doesn’t cry during sex, but he calls his mom right afterward to tell her he’s in love. It’s supposed to be sweet, but it leaps right over the line and goes straight to creepy.” 

“Oh, you have no idea how right on the money you are with that.” Erica told her. “When he first met Allison, it was by eavesdropping on a conversation she was having with her mom about needing a pen. Granted, he couldn’t really help the eavesdropping since, you know.” She mimicked a wolf’s fangs and then tapped her ears. “But he handed her a pen as soon as she sat down in front of him, and then stared at her for the rest of class before telling Stiles he was in love and that he was going to marry her.”

“Again, creepy.” Buffy remarked, frowning. “If a guy did that to me, I would get my entire schedule changed. To one in Alaska.” She shook her head. “I’m just hoping to get a nice date with someone. I’m not planning on picking out china patterns and thinking about what we’ll name our kids.” 

“Have you ever even had that happen with a crush before?” Erica asked curiously. “Like, immediately seen them and gone all heart-eyes and doodling your name and their name and ‘Mrs. Buffy Blah-Blah-Blah’ all over your notebooks?”

“Sure, when I was nine and I wanted to be a superhero.” Buffy laughed. “He was two years older than me and had no idea I was interested. But again, I was nine. Now I’m just content being the thing that monsters have nightmares about and knowing that I’m making the world safe for other girls to go head-over-heels for the guy who... you know. Offers them a pen.” 

“Yeah, Allison was a little freaked out, too. It took Scott awhile to get the nerve up to ask her on a date, and I quite honestly think he just bludgeoned her with his puppy dog eyes until she said yes to get him to stop.” Erica commented. She shrugged. “Anyway. I’m still waiting for the ‘heart-stop’ moment. Nothing so far. Figure killing evil shit has gotta be enough for me for now.”

“Amen to that.” Buffy muttered. “But I can’t lie about it, I want the whole heart-eyes and candygrams thing. Roses in my locker and stuff.” 

“It’s a waste of time.” Lydia commented, sitting down on Erica’s other side. “Roses die, candy makes you fat, and the boy making you feel like you’re floating is just going to like some other girl in a week.” 

“Cynical.” Buffy frowned. “But probably not wrong.” 

“I’m never wrong.” Lydia cupped her hands around her mouth. “Quit jerking off out there and act like you want to win a game once in a while, Whittemore!” 

The blonde’s head whipped around in order to glare at Lydia before pressing himself harder on the field.

Erica smirked, her lips twitching. “What’s going on with you and Dickmore, anyway?” She asked. “On again? Off again? Mortal enemies?”

“Off again.” Lydia shrugged. “I’m thinking about dating Scott, just for a change of pace. At least I’d be going into it with the knowledge that I don’t have to teach him how to kiss.” 

Erica choked at the same time that Jackson tripped and ate dirt on the field. She stared at him, and then back at Lydia. “Does that mean that you had to teach Whittemore how to kiss?” She asked eagerly. 

Lydia nodded. “He tried way too hard and it was a little gross. He should be thanking me for his future relationships.” 

“The rest of you heard that, too, right?” Erica asked, turning her head toward the field, and nodding at the response she received. She looked between Buffy and Lydia. “I don’t know how to use this information for evil, but I will figure it out.”

Buffy laughed. “You could write messages on the stall doors in the girls’ bathrooms.” She suggested. 

“Ooh.” Erica’s eyes lit up. “I’m gonna need to recruit people to hit all of the girls’ bathrooms.” She paused, tilting her head. “And the guys’ bathrooms.”

“You shouldn’t.” Lydia warned. “Friday’s coming and I don’t want to have to run interference after Peter makes you both sorry you ever crossed each other.” 

Erica scowled. “Fine.” She grumbled. “But only because I don’t want to hear Peter growling at me and throwing his weight around.”

“Wise decision.” Lydia murmured. 

“Is he that bad?” Buffy frowned. “I haven’t had any problems with him. I mean, sure, it’s only been two days, but still.” 

“No, god no. He’s not - not bad. Peter’s kinda awesome,” Erica admitted, sighing. “But he takes any strife in the pack seriously. He’s a good Alpha, he tries to make sure that we’re all happy and secure, but the only way he can stop any of us from having a conflict - like me and Jackson - is by basically roaring us into submission and ordering us to fuck off from each other. And that’s when he’s being kind about it.”

“Maybe he should do that to me and Dawn.” Buffy mused, laughing. “I don’t think we could get along if all the power went out in town and we were the only ones who could fix it.” 

“Well, that’s because your sister is a bitch.” Lydia said bluntly. “Don’t hit me for saying it. You know she is.” 

Buffy sighed. “She’s not my favorite person on a good day.” She admitted reluctantly. “But she’s still my sister and I only stomped on Stiles’ foot because he said she should die.” 

“I’d have done the same thing.” Erica admitted, making a face. “Bitch or not. Jesus, Stiles.” She looked at Buffy. “Why is she such a bitch, though? What is her problem with you? That you breathe?”

“Yeah, that’s about it.” Buffy nodded grimly. “She found out about vampires today. And werewolves. And she’s probably going to use that to make my life hell. I’m actually worried that I’ll be grounded the second I go home, so I’m not going home before we go to the Bronze.” 

“I’d offer to let you come over to mine, but I don’t want you to have to suffer my parents.” Erica admitted. She looked at Lydia. “Think Peter would mind if we took over the house for a little while?”

“I think he’ll be fine with it.” Lydia mused. “I’ll come with you. In my own car. Stiles’ Jeep is... not my idea of a great vehicle.” She said gently. 

Erica shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah, maybe.” She murmured. “But I understand why he keeps it around.”

Buffy wanted to ask why, but she figured if they wanted her to know, they would tell her. She started doing her homework, feeling out of place and telling herself to just stay calm for as long as she could. Sunset was getting closer and that meant she had a job to do. 

“Do you know how long practice is running ‘til?” Erica asked Lydia, clearly growing bored. 

“Ten more minutes.” Lydia looked at her watch. “Come on. This is just about the time when Coach Finstock starts his pep talk about how they’re going to kick ass at the next game, and then he says something that doesn’t even make sense and clearly came from whatever movie he watched last night, and then the guys go shower - unless they’re disgusting - and leave.” 

Erica nodded and tapped Buffy’s arm, bobbing her head. “Come on.” She murmured. “Stiles had better take a damn shower.”

Buffy laughed and put her books back into her backpack, snorting when she recognized Finstock’s speech as being from Jumanji. She shook her head in disbelief and followed Erica and Lydia from the bleachers to the parking lot. “Finstock belongs on a sitcom.” 

“Don’t ever tell him that. He’ll think he’s hilarious.” Lydia warned. She stopped near her car, a dark blue Prius. “I’ll see you guys at Peter’s. I’m leaving now.” 

Erica saluted her. “See you there.” She agreed. 

Buffy turned toward Erica. She felt a little relieved once Lydia was gone. The redhead was about an inch shorter than her, but Buffy felt a little intimidated by Lydia, anyway. She put her sunglasses on and tucked her hands into her pockets. “I’m actually starting to look forward to beating the hell out of this vessel guy.” 

Erica grinned, moving toward Stiles’ pale blue Jeep. “Wish I could get in on that action, but oh well. Next time there’s something threatening Sunnydale, I’m jumping in, feet first.”

“I’ll send you an RSVP.” Buffy agreed, laughing. “Sorry. I'm a little too particular about that whole ‘one girl in each generation’ thing.” 

“It’s cool, I get it.” Erica assured her, and leaned against the Jeep when they approached it. 

“Hey, don’t scratch my paint!” Stiles blurted, then laughed. “Did I sound like Jackson? That’s what I was going for. This thing has been rusty for awhile now.” 

“You’re lucky I didn’t sit on it.” Erica told him. “It would’ve fallen apart under my ass. Also, kudos, ten of ten for the Jackson impression. You sounded wholly douchetastic.”

“Thanks.” Stiles grinned. “And my Jeep isn’t that bad. Dean’s going to fix it when he comes back, anyway. We’re going to Peter’s? That’s what Scott told me, anyway.” 

“Yeah, but just long enough to kill time until I have to go kill vampires.” Buffy remarked. “Being around Dawn is the less fun option.” She got into the Jeep and pulled her backpack off of her shoulders, setting it on the floor, between her feet. “It’s still too cold for ice cream, or I’d suggest going to get that.” 

“Give it another month.” Stiles advised. “It’s a lot colder up here, compared to Los Angeles. I think Peter has stuff to make hot chocolate, if you want that?” 

“I’ll figure it out.” Buffy murmured. She looked out the window, even though they hadn’t left the parking lot yet.

Erica settled down comfortably in the front passenger seat, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. “Does it ever bother you that you can’t take the top off of this thing?” She asked Stiles curiously.

“No. I have weird luck. I would get bird shit all over me.” Stiles laughed. “Or a cat would fall out of a tree as I was driving under it. I don’t need that kind of chaos in my life. I have enough already, with you guys.” 

“Thanks.” Buffy said dryly. “I’m writing you a rude message in your yearbook.” 

Erica laughed. “Everybody else usually does.” She told the other girl, smiling fondly at Stiles. 

Stiles flipped Erica off, but he smiled over at her. “This has been a long day. I’m going to sleep as soon as I drop you guys off, after this Harvest thing is dealt with. Uh, try not to get too much dust in here, okay?” 

“Mm…” Erica trailed off uncertainly. She wasn’t sure how much dust vampires usually left behind after they’d been, well, dusted. “No promises?”

“I’ll pay to get your Jeep detailed.” Buffy laughed. “It’s a work hazard, all right? I can’t control everything.” 

Stiles parked outside a massive two-story house in the middle of the woods and got out, pushing his seat forward to make room for Buffy to get out after him. “The Hales have lived out here since they came to this town, but there was a gap for a few years, until it could be rebuilt. I’m not telling you the whole thing because it takes a while and it’s up to Peter and the other Hales, if they want to tell you. Or you could try reading about it yourself.” 

“Is that an insult?” Buffy smiled. 

“Yes!” Stiles blurted. “You need to research more.” 

Buffy saluted him and rolled her eyes, even though she knew he was right. 

“Easy, Captain.” Erica snorted, patting Stiles’ shoulder as she got out and came around the Jeep. “Why should she research when you’re just so good at it yourself?” She looked up at the house, and then started for the door. “Is Derek home?”

Stiles shrugged, then realized that Erica wasn’t looking at him. “I don’t know. Probably. He never goes anywhere. He’s a recluse.” 

“Antisocial asshat.” Erica corrected. She looked at Buffy. “Don’t be freaked out when you meet Derek. He doesn’t people very well. If he sounds like he’s insulting you when he speaks, he probably is, but it’s because he just doesn’t know how to talk to people like someone who isn’t a belligerent jackass.”

“Got it.” Buffy nodded. “I’ve had a little trouble with that lately, in case you missed it. If he gets really bad, I’ll just walk away.” She looked around the room when Stiles opened the door and let her and Erica into the house. “Holy crap.” 

Lydia looked up at them from where she was sitting, on the couch. “I had a similar reaction.” She smiled. “And I helped pick out half of the decor.” 

Buffy took a deep breath and folded her arms across her waist, suddenly feeling like if she touched anything, Lydia would find a way to murder her in her sleep. 

“Lydia is Peter’s second.” Erica told Buffy. “Don’t remember if I mentioned it before, but she’s basically his right hand lady for everything.”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah, I think I got that much.” She said quietly. “Is there - god, duh. Of course there’s a bathroom. Where is the bathroom?” 

“I’ll show you the closest one.” Erica told her, waving at Lydia as she led Buffy away. “Derek thinks that Peter went a little overboard, when they agreed to remodel.” She glanced at the Slayer. “I mean… yeah, the place is huge but there is literally a bedroom for every single member of the pack, whether they share or not.”

“What happens when you guys go to college?” Buffy looked at each of the doors as they passed them. “How does a high school English teacher afford all of this?” 

“The Hales are old money.” Erica murmured. “Like… I’d have to ask Lydia to be sure, I think they were the first family to settle here, but I think they were old money even then. I think Peter specifically, though, used to be some fancy-shmancy lawyer way back when, so he’s got his own wealth on top of his family’s wealth.” She fell silent. “Not sure what happens when everyone goes off to college, but I know Boyd was planning to stay around here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh.” Buffy wasn’t even sure who Boyd was, but she nodded. “Yeah, I don’t know what I’m doing yet, either. But I guess we have time to figure that out, right?” 

Erica smiled over at her. “Absolutely. I think it’s honestly gonna take me until way after senior year before I figure out what I want to do.” She admitted. She stopped in front of a doorway, gesturing dramatically. “Here’s our stop. I’ll wait for you, if you want.”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll feel weird the whole time I’m in there if I take even one second longer than I probably should have.” Buffy laughed. “I’m a chronic hand-washer.” She shrugged, going into the bathroom and closing the door. Instead of going to the bathroom, which she hadn’t needed to do in the first place, she sat down on the edge of the tub. Talking to herself in a house full of werewolves was out of the question, but a moment to gather her thoughts without feeling like she was being scrutinized was helpful. She flushed the toilet to make it seem less like she was lying, then washed her hands and left the room. 

A large man with a beard and dark, messy hair was staring at her curiously from the mouth of the hallway. “You’re new.” He commented mildly, head tilting to the side. 

“Yeah, that’s what I keep having to tell people.” Buffy remarked. “I’m Buffy. Not a werewolf. I’m the Slayer.” A second later, she frowned. “I’m suddenly wondering if I should have even said any of that. You’re not like, here to deliver a pizza, right?” 

There was a small twitch at the corner of the man’s mouth, all that indicated that he was amused by her question. “No. I live here.” He studied her for a moment. “Derek.”

“‘Kay.” Buffy nodded, feeling like she was forgetting something. “Oh. Right. Manners. It’s nice to meet you.” 

A pause, and then, “You, too.” The reply sounded bewildered and a little uncertain. “Are you… here for a reason?” He asked carefully. 

“Oh! No. Well, I mean, yeah, but not what you’re thinking.” Buffy blurted. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s kind of a long story, but I can’t go home until after I’ve slayed this vampire that hasn’t even shown up yet, given that it’s daylight. He’s not coming here, or anything. It’s just that my sister is a complete pain in my ass and would definitely do something to get me grounded, and my mom doesn’t really believe that vampires are a thing, so I couldn’t exactly tell her I have to go take care of this one. Hence my waiting.” 

Derek stared at her for a moment longer, and then bobbed his head in understanding. “Drink?” He asked. 

“Please.” Buffy nodded. “It’s only my second day here. Well, technically, third. I got here on Sunday. But I feel like that doesn’t even count. I could have just as easily been in Los Angeles, since that’s where I’m from, and I was only around my mom and my sister until school started on Monday. Well, started for me, and could I be any more verbose right now? God. Sorry.” 

“S’okay.” Derek replied simply, leading the way to the kitchen. “Anything specific?”

“Water’s fine.” Buffy mused. “You’re kind of taking this like it’s no big deal. Do you usually find strange people in your house?” 

Derek glanced at her. “Peter brings people home a lot. Potential packmates, I mean. So… yes. Usually. I’m used to it now.” He entered the kitchen and reached into the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. “Is this okay, or would you rather have a glass?”

“Bottle’s fine with me.” Buffy held her hand out, to take it from him. “I used to be able to handle crowds of people.” She opened the bottle and took a sip, then resealed it. “But now it just feels like it’s a bit too much.” 

Derek sank into a seat at the island and stared at her. “Tell me about it.” He sighed. 

Buffy’s lips twitched. “I thought I was.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “I used to be the same way.” He replied instead of ignoring her. “Popular in high school. Involved in… social whatevers. Liked hanging around crowds of people who worshipped me.” He shrugged. “Things change.”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah.” She sat down across from him. She wasn’t sure what else to say, but she figured it was fine if she didn’t talk.

Derek seemed content to stay silent as well, glancing up at her after a few moments. “I thought Slayers were fairy tales.” He told her quietly. “When I was a kid. Seemed like the kind of story we’d get told to keep us in line.”

“I didn’t know about any of this stuff until about a year and a half ago.” Buffy admitted. “And I was... away. For a year. It wasn’t my decision. I’m glad to be back. But you don’t have to fear me. Not unless you’re doing something to hurt people.” 

“I work construction.” Derek murmured. “Otherwise I don’t really leave the house.” He studied her. “Your… line… is kind of legendary.”

“Has another Slayer been here?” Buffy looked intrigued. “I tried asking my last Watcher some things. He told me not to focus on the past and that I ‘shouldn’t concern myself with those who came before,’ but that’s the whole point of him and other Watchers writing that stuff down. I guess I sort of don’t want to know how they died. But the other stories wouldn’t be the worst thing for me to learn.” 

Derek looked like he was thinking about it. “I don’t really remember if a Slayer has ever been here before.” He eventually said, looking apologetic. “I know that - from rumors and stories - they’re from all over. But I don’t think they always travel. There wasn’t one here before you came. I mean, immediately before you.” He scratched at his beard. “I don’t know as much about my family ancestry as much as I should, but I’m fairly certain Sunnydale never had a Slayer before you.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Buffy said quietly. She glanced at her watch, then sighed and sat back in her seat. “I don’t know why I bother looking at my watch. I’ll know when it’s sundown.” She gestured to the window behind Derek. 

Derek gave her a small smile. “Force of habit.” He suggested. “Or boredom. Sorry. I know I’m not very entertaining.”

“I promise that’s not the issue, here.” Buffy assured him. “Any distraction right now is a welcome one. The alternative is to just sit here and stare at my fingernails and all of the splinters I’ve been getting from stakes, and wait. I don’t need you to be the best speech-giver the world’s ever known, okay?” 

“Good. I’m terrible at them.” Derek replied. His smile widened by a fraction, and he looked around. “I’m a little surprised that Erica or Lydia haven’t come storming in here after you.”

Buffy laughed. “That’s because you don’t understand girls.” She teased. “I think Lydia would throw me in a dumpster if she could do it without breaking a nail. Erica’s a little more of a surprise, sure. But I think she’s probably harassing Stiles. It seems to be one of her favorite activities.” 

Derek paused, the tiniest change in the way he was sitting. “Stiles is here?” He asked carefully. 

Buffy nodded. “He drove me and Erica over, after lacrosse practice.” She smiled knowingly. “You’re about to ditch me, huh?” 

There was another pause. “No.” Derek replied after a moment, and then smiled back. “Trust me. He’ll find me.”

“Okay.” Buffy shrugged. She took another drink from her bottle of water. 

A few seconds later, Stiles came storming into the kitchen. He threw a pillow at Derek’s head. “Erica sat on me and wouldn’t let me get off of the couch, and you know damned well you could hear her, you utter asshole.” He nodded to Buffy, his ire completely gone. “Hey.” 

Derek ducked his head low, his shoulders shaking as he picked up the pillow and placed it in his lap. “You were comfortable. So was she.” He paused, and then amended, “To a certain point.”

“My comfy cushion left me!” Erica wailed, grasping the entrance to the kitchen in both hands and gasping dramatically. 

“Go bother somebody else.” Stiles retorted. He stole the pillow back from Derek and sat down on it, on the seat beside the werewolf. “Lydia hasn’t had a chance to experience half of the shit you put me through, Catwoman.” 

“Because she’s not my Batman.” Erica snorted, and then grinned. “She’s my Pammy.” She swung herself up into the seat next to Buffy, kicking her feet. 

Derek had immediately begun looking exhausted the moment Erica had appeared, and he threaded his fingers together, clutching them tightly and keeping his head down. A side-glance toward Buffy showed how generally overwhelmed he was with Erica’s immediate presence. 

“Okay, both of you.” Buffy gestured to Stiles and Erica. “Get out. Go play in the yard or whatever.” 

Stiles blinked at her in confusion, but he got up from his seat. “Come on.” He told Erica. ‘They’re absolutely going to talk about us, as soon as we’re gone. That’s fine. We’ll just go talk about them. Ha!” 

Erica laughed, sliding down from her seat before rounding the island and jumping on Stiles’ back. “That’s nothing new. Onward!”

Stiles huffed in irritation, but he left the room with Erica. 

“She can be a little exhausting.” Buffy mused. “But I’ve kind of appreciated it for the same reasons you don’t seem to.” 

Derek was quiet for several beats, the tension in his shoulders slowly releasing as Erica’s exuberance got further and further away. Eventually, he sat up straight. “Peter turned her to save her from her epilepsy.” He began. “But that wasn’t the only reason. She reminded him - me - of my older sister.”

“Oh.” Buffy got up from her seat and walked around the table, hesitating for a second before she hugged Derek. “Okay, this is a little awkward.” She admitted. “But given that the whole situation is, I figure that’s okay. If you want me to back off, just say so.” 

Derek’s tension returned at Buffy’s first touch, but after a moment, he sank into the hug with a small sigh. “It’s alright.” Be said quietly. “Thank you.”

Buffy murmured noncommittally and sat back down across from him. “I’ve never had to deal with...” She frowned. “God, that sounds worse than I meant it. I’ve never encountered someone who’s been through what you have. I’ll try to be careful with what I say around you.” 

Derek looked up at her questioningly. “Honestly… I would rather you treat me normally.” He told her softly. “I don’t want you to have to walk on eggshells around me just because I’ve… had a rough time. That’s not fair to you.”

“Well, maybe.” Buffy conceded. “But given the things I do, I tend to talk about a lot of, um, violent behavior. Sometimes I make jokes about it because it’s easier to deal with, that way. For me, at least. And if I'm trying to have friends, I know I can’t do that all the time.” 

Derek was quiet, and then he pointed out to her, “I live with Peter and Cora. Inappropriate humor and violent behavior is… pretty much par for the course in this house.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to follow their example.” Buffy shrugged. “But anyway. So. Construction? How’d you get into that?” 

Derek smiled faintly. “There aren’t many physical jobs a werewolf can do that don’t risk exposing the supernatural. And I’m good with labor. I like building things. I like the hard work. Peter tried to encourage me to find work doing something else, like forestry or…” he trailed off and shrugged. “Construction was preferable. We lost the house - and my parents and grandparents and aunts - to a fire. Part of me wanted to build houses for people myself, to make sure that they would be structurally sound. Peter got me in touch with the construction company downtown. The rest was history.”

Buffy smiled back at him. “You seem happier, just talking about that.” She commented. She glanced past Derek when a shadow fell over the kitchen. “Sundown. I guess I’d better get going.” 

Derek gave her a nod and stood. “Do you have back-up ready?” He asked her curiously. 

“Sort of.” Buffy got to her feet and pulled her backpack straps on over her shoulders. “I’ve got Erica and everyone instructed to make sure that people get out of the club without any trouble, but I told them that they really can’t just come running in. Especially since we don’t know what we’re walking into, exactly. And I like Erica, but she’s not really the ‘wait and plan’ type.” 

“You have no idea.” Derek said dryly. “Well. If you need any extra help, I’m available.”

Buffy nodded. “I appreciate that.” She tilted her head, thinking for a minute. “Yeah. Come with me.” 

Derek nodded and gestured at her. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: From here on out, we're going to skip over some episodes of BtVS. Just to clear things up, the events from seasons one and two of Teen Wolf happened before Buffy's arrival.


	6. Witch, part 1

Dean felt relieved to be back at school on Monday, even though the realization of that was enough to make him want to turn around and leave the building. He glanced over at his brother. Their week had been pretty rough, but they were in a house now and had boxes full of things from their dad’s closest storage unit, just sitting in their garage and waiting for them to sort through it all. He wasn’t looking forward to that. “I know the first person you want to see is Buffy, and I want to know what happened with that Harvest thing. So tell her to - fuck me.” He blurted, staring at the Slayer. Everything he had been saying to Sam was gone from his mind and he approached the blonde, smirking as he looked at her cheerleading uniform. “I make one comment and this is what happens? Have you been dressin’ like that since I left, just waitin’ for me to get back?” 

“This has nothing to do with you.” Buffy protested. “Two of the squad members died last week and they’re holding tryouts to replace them. This has the added bonus of me getting closer to Cheryl Blossom. I know that it doesn’t matter too much, but I still want to know how her brother ended up being drained and stuffed in a locker. Something about it doesn’t feel right to me.” 

Sam looked at her uncertainly. “Do you think she’s actually a vampire or something? Do vampires even need school?” He looked at Dean doubtfully, before looking at Buffy again. “How did those two girls die?”

“The Harvest.” Buffy sighed. “I didn’t get there fast enough. I’m not sure how, but they managed to get into the Bronze without waiting until the sun went down. What’s worse is that people remember me yelling at the vampire, but not that he’s actually a vampire. So now they think I’m in a gang.” She snorted. 

Sam smiled at her faintly. “You can’t win for losing, basically?” He shook his head. “I can’t tell if it’s better that they don’t remember or not.” He cleared his throat. “How can we help?”

“I don’t know.” Buffy thought for a moment as she put her jacket into her locker. “Well, I do know, but it’s not anything related to any of that.” She gestured vaguely. “My mom grounded me last week for not being home in time for dinner, and I don’t know if she’s ever going to back off. But she loves both of you, so if you could come over and do whatever the hell you did last Monday?” 

“I’m never gonna say no to free dinner.” Dean said seriously. “We’ll just drive over to your house after school.” 

Buffy laughed. “Thank you. Now I have to go humiliate myself.” She looked down at her skirt. “I do miss being a cheerleader, though. I was also sort of hoping that this would be the thing to get my mom off of my back. If I can prove that I’m just a normal teenage girl... even though I’m so not.” 

Sam just stared at her with a small smile. “For the record, I don’t think ‘normal’ is that big a deal anymore, in hindsight.” He shrugged. “Good luck with the whole cheerleading thing?”

“Thanks!” Buffy smiled and hugged Sam. “I’m running late. I really have to go. I’ll see you at lunch?” She was already walking away, but backwards, to be able to see him as she spoke. 

Sam blinked, his mouth falling open slightly. No response actually made itself past his lips, so he nodded dumbly and rapidly. 

Dean chuckled as he watched his brother. He glanced up to make sure Buffy was gone before he spoke. “I figured you asked her out because I got on your case about it, but you’re seriously gone over her, aren’t you?” 

Sam exhaled slowly, and then turned his head to look at Dean, his cheeks slightly pink. 

Dean laughed again. “Come on, let’s go to homeroom. Watch that arrow sticking out of your ass, though. Cupid got you, bitch.” He grinned and walked away. Once he was out of his brother’s line of sight, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was in the clear, and his smile faded. He was glad that Sam was happy, but he still had too much weighing on him. John Winchester had left his journal behind, with a note tucked away inside for Dean, telling him that his brother had demon blood and if he ever got out of control, John expected Dean to take care of things the way he had been trained. Even in the end, Dean wasn’t John’s son, he was his soldier. 

Sam walked along ahead of Dean, feeling a little dazed. Part of him was warring with the other. He was still depressed about his father’s passing, and he was elated about the random affection Buffy had given him with that hug, and there was another part that was adamant that he shouldn’t be feeling happiness of any kind when he and his brother were now orphans, but a fourth part was telling him to take all the happiness he could get, however fleeting, and hang onto it. “I feel bad.” He admitted. “I feel like we should’ve been here to help for the Harvest.”

“Yeah.” Dean muttered, clearing his throat. “Well, we couldn’t. So quit dwellin’ on it and just focus on school for the day. You love homework, anyway. Might as well get used to bein’ here, since we’re here until you graduate.” 

“At least I’ll actually be able to keep up with the curriculum.” Sam pointed out. “I won’t be ahead of everyone, or behind everyone else, like I would be if we were still going to be moving around.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. He walked into their homeroom classroom and sat down in his usual seat, stretching his legs out in front of him. He didn’t really feel like talking to anyone, and he was dreading the moment that Stiles showed up. 

Erica walked into the classroom as Sam was sitting down, and her eyes lit up at the sight of them. She hurried over to Dean’s side, giving him a tentative one-armed hug. “Hiya, handsome. Welcome back.”

Dean tensed up. He looked up at her, keeping his voice down. “Did I say you could hug me? Back off.” 

Erica’s eyes went wide, and her mouth opened. Her jaw clapped shut immediately after, and she looked more angry than hurt. Clenching her jaw, she backed away from him before dropping into the seat at her desk, jerkily pulling out her notebooks and pens and resolutely refusing to look at Dean.

Stiles sat down in front of Dean, then twisted around to face him. “Hey!” He grinned. “Glad you’re back.” He glanced at Erica, then frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“Apparently welcoming him back with half a hug was too fucking handsy for Winchester over here.” Erica muttered. “Excuse the fuck out of me for being glad you were back. Didn’t mean to get my wolf cooties all over you.”

“Well, that’s a side effect, ain’t it?” Dean drawled. 

Stiles recoiled like he had been slapped. “Okay, holy shit. I know you’re going through a rough time, but what the actual hell?” 

“Shut up.” Dean muttered. “Go away.” 

“Fine.” Stiles grabbed his backpack and stood back up. “Hey, Erica. Wanna go watch the cheerleaders try out?” 

Erica paused, then immediately started shoving her things back in her backpack. “I’d be delighted to. The company is infinitely better.” She told him. Once her bag was filled again, she stood up and gave Dean a fake smile. “Kindly get the dick out of your ass if you aren’t going to use it the right way.” She kept her voice low, because she didn’t want to broadcast her words to anyone whose business this wasn’t, but her anger at Dean’s reaction to her apparently unwanted affection was palpable, and she was resisting the urge to shove him out of his seat on principal. Turning on her heel, she stormed out of the classroom, only pausing to wait outside the door for Stiles. 

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Stiles demanded. He gave Dean a pleading look. “I mean, obviously, I know what’s wrong. But why are you acting like this?” 

Dean stared blankly at Stiles. “Tell Erica to take a flea bath when she gets home.” He said, instead of answering Stiles’ questions. “That’s a thing they do, right?” 

Sam turned in his seat and stared at Dean in disbelief. “What… the hell is wrong with you?” He blurted. 

“I’m just sayin’ it’s probably a thing.” Dean shrugged. “But if you wanna start in with all the bitchin’ at me, you might as well go with them. I know you wanna watch your girlfriend jumpin’ around in the gym, anyway.” 

Sam’s face burned in embarrassment, and he gave Dean a wounded look. “Yeah.” He muttered. “Good suggestion. Christ, did you get possessed in the last five minutes or what?” He put his things away, shaking his head and shouldering his bag.

“See you later.” Stiles muttered, waving a hand at Dean before he left the room. He slung an arm around Erica’s shoulders. “He’s an asshole. He was before last week, too. We need to keep that in mind. Him being nice for like, a day? That was the fluke.” 

Erica wiped furiously at her eyes and leaning heavily against Stiles. “My mistake. I don’t know why I thought he was different. I thought he was a different kind of hunter. He’s just more of the same. All of them just see us like dogs, and that’s never gonna change.”

“At least Buffy doesn’t act like that.” Stiles pointed out. “We’ll go watch her kick everybody’s ass and make the team. Squad. Whatever.” He stopped in the gym doorway, staring in horror. “Shit. This isn’t going to be pretty.” He pointed to Dawn. “She’s trying out, too.” 

Sam looked alarmed. “Why is she trying out?” He blurted. “She doesn’t actually think she’ll make it, does she?”

“I don’t think Dawn’s the kind of girl who does something to mock it.” Stiles pointed out. 

“So she does think she’ll make it.” Erica whispered loudly. “But she won’t. Guarantee it.”

“Especially not when Buffy and Cordelia are two of the options.” Stiles agreed. He sat down on the bleachers, shaking his head. 

“On the plus side, this might be entertaining enough that it’ll put Sam’s douchebag older brother’s attitude out of my mind.” Erica murmured, sitting down beside Stiles and moving her bag to her feet to make room for Sam.

“Let’s hope.” Stiles nodded. 

Buffy waved to her friends, then glanced to her right, doing a double take when she saw her sister. “What are you doing here?” 

Dawn sniffed and glowered at Buffy. “It’s called ‘trying out.’ You’re familiar with it.”

“Okay, but why?” Buffy demanded. “This isn’t your thing. People are going to see you. Is this really what you want? You could back out now and save yourself the embarrassment.” 

“I can do this!” Dawn snapped. “This could be my thing, I can make it my thing. Cheerleading isn’t just for people like you, Buffy!”

“Duh, yes it is!” Buffy blurted. “It’s meant for girls with athleticism, not girls who fall on their faces when they trip over air. I know you’re being a brat because you think I’m being mean, but I’m seriously trying to save you right now. People talk and they don’t stop talking, and you’re going to have everyone in your senior yearbook calling you Faceplant Girl.” 

Dawn’s face went red. “Why are you like this?” She cried. “Why can’t you ever just be supportive or cool or anything but a jerk? So what if I fail or trip or faceplant? At least I bothered to try! I don’t want you to save me, I just want you to - to -“ she let out a frustrated sound and looked around. “Just leave me alone.”

“Fine.” Buffy shrugged. She walked away from Dawn and sat down to wait her turn to try out, shaking her head in disbelief. After a moment, she got up and sat back down by Sam. “Hey. I tried to convince her to save herself and her reputation for the next few years, but she told me to leave her alone.” 

Sam turned toward her and shrugged a shoulder. “Then I guess that’s on her, right?” He put his hand on Buffy’s shoulder gently. “There’s only so much you can do to help her, and if she doesn’t want your help, it’s not your fault. You tried to warn her.”

Buffy nodded. She frowned a moment later. “Where’s your brother? I mean, I’m glad to see you guys, I’m just kind of surprised that he decided he’d rather be in homeroom.” 

“He’s got a redwood wedged in his rectum.” Stiles muttered. “He told Erica to take a flea bath and treated her like shit for hugging him, and he wouldn’t even answer me when I asked him what was going on with him.” 

“Seriously? What’s wrong with everybody today?” Buffy frowned. “I really hope this isn’t a thing.” 

“Same.” Erica muttered. “But it’s Sunnydale, so my guess is that it’s gonna be a thing. That’s just the way it works around here.”

“I know.” Buffy grimaced. “But you can’t blame me for being hopeful.” She tilted her head, watching the first girl trying out. “She’s really good. Like, I should go back to class kind of good.” 

“Bet you’ll be better.” Sam told her, smiling and nudging her shoulder. 

Buffy smiled back. “That’s sweet of you, but no. I mean, I’m a realist. She’s got this. I’ll be lucky if I get second alternate. They know Cordelia. They don’t know me, and there’s that rumor going around that I’m a criminal, so that’s a factor.” She frowned. “God, if they give it to Dawn instead of me, I’ll have to move to Wisconsin and never show my face in California again.” She shrugged. “At least they have good cheese.” 

“They wouldn’t give it to Dawn.” Erica assured her, shaking her head. “If you’re a criminal, she’s a criminal’s sister.” She smiled crookedly. “I mean, if they’re gonna be that suspicious and stupid, they might as well do the whole ‘that whole family’s a bad egg’ thing.”

“Yeah, but you know that’s not how it works, or we’d be avoiding Sam.” Buffy laughed. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but I’m going to end up smacking your brother for being mean to Erica and Stiles.” She shook her head, her attention immediately redirected when the girl trying out started screaming. The girl’s hands were on fire. Buffy looked horrified. She grabbed the Sunnydale High banner from the top of the bleachers and did her best to smother the flames while she yelled for someone to call nine-one-one. 

Sam raced away, heading for one of the school’s payphones.

“Jesus Christ.” Erica said faintly, staring in horror. “How did that - we were watching practically the whole time. How did that even happen?”

“Spontaneous combustion?” Stiles guessed. “Or chemicals on the pom-poms?” 

Buffy stayed with the girl - whose name was Amber - while she waited for the EMTs. She watched the other girls who had planned on trying out, wondering if any of them were sabotaging their competition. It wasn’t unheard of. She had done something similar at Hemery. But her method hadn’t been lethal; she had just spread a couple of rumors and let the school do her work for her. 

Sam came running back to the gym and headed right for Buffy, kneeling beside her and Amber. “The ambulance should be here soon,” he told Amber reassuringly.

“Thanks.” Amber nodded, glancing at her hands and quickly looking away. “It really hurts.” 

“They’ll probably give you something.” Buffy said quickly. “Probably for the pain and to help you sleep, while they do whatever medical procedures they have to do.” She looked at Sam. “Thank you. We should talk.” 

Sam nodded slowly. “Okay.” He murmured. 

Erica made her way down toward Buffy from the stands, wringing her hands nervously. “Is there anything we can do?” She asked. 

“Actually, yeah. But not yet? Give it another fifteen minutes or so. Once Amber’s gone.” Buffy smiled gently at the injured girl, relieved when the doors burst open and the EMTs came in. She got out of the way and motioned for Sam, Erica and Stiles to follow her. “Obviously, tryouts are canceled. We need to find out who’s doing this, assuming someone is. But this is the hellmouth, somebody’s usually at fault, right?” 

“I’m already planning to look up spontaneous combustion, just in case.” Stiles admitted. “Tryouts are stressful, no matter what you’re trying out for.” He turned toward Erica. “Can you go see if her uniform or pom-poms smell like chemicals?” 

“Yeah.” Erica said softly, nodding. She looked sick to her stomach, but took a deep breath and tried to make a joke. “On the up side, your sister seems to have re-evaluated her desire to hold the pom-poms.” She pointed at the exit, where Dawn was standing, wide-eyed and her already pale skin white as a sheet. 

“I guess that means we can rule her out as a suspect, right?” Buffy frowned. “I mean, I should probably have some help on this, since if I tried to question her, she’d just be shitty with me and say something stupid that makes her sound guilty, and I don’t want to deal with that.” 

“Is there anyone you’ve met so far that she hasn’t been a complete dick with?” Erica asked her. 

Buffy shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. And it’s not like I can have my mom question her. Maybe if she thinks she’s in trouble with Giles? But god, he’s about as dangerous as a kitten. That won’t work.” 

Erica slowly turned her head to Stiles, raising her eyebrows pointedly. There was one person that Dawn was already terrified of, just based on their first meeting. If Buffy wanted ‘dangerous,’ there was only one authority figure that would be able to command that sort of odd amalgamation of fear and respect from Dawn. “You thinking the same as me?”

Stiles nodded. “I’ll go say something to Peter and meet you guys in the library, after that.” 

Buffy glanced at Sam. “You and Erica go ahead. I’m going back to homeroom. I need to talk to Dean, either way. He should be involved in this. It would be weird to leave him out, even if he is being a dick.” 

Sam hesitated, but gave her a nod. “Yeah. Just - I hope he doesn’t say anything rude to you, is all. I know you can give back just as much as he spits out, but… still.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I’ll see you later. Be careful.”

“I will be.” Buffy smiled. “Thank you.” She walked back down the hall, toward homeroom. When she got there, she sat in front of Dean and turned to face him. “Okay, what’s going on with you? You were nice to me, and then you got in here and started treating Erica and Stiles like garbage. You’re lucky Erica didn’t rip your face off, after what you said to her.” 

“Maybe you just don’t matter enough for me to tell you to fuck off.” Dean retorted. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Is that supposed to hurt me? Look, we all know you’re going through something. A really big something. Your dad died, and -”

“I don’t need a recap, thanks.” Dean interrupted, scowling. “I don’t owe you or anyone else a damned thing. Leave me the hell alone.” 

“No.” Buffy shook her head. “You need to talk to someone.” 

“I don’t need anything!” Dean snapped. Everyone else in the room stopped talking to stare at him, and he reached up to flip them off, but Buffy grabbed his hand and lowered it. 

“Don’t. It’s not worth the trouble.” Buffy frowned. 

The bell rang, and Dean laughed dryly and got up from his desk. “What happened to cheerleading tryouts? Did you get kicked already?” 

“If we’re not friends, I don’t have to tell you anything.” Buffy said quietly. She followed him out of the room. “I’m not leaving you alone until you apologize to Erica and Stiles. And Sam.” 

“Then I guess you’re gonna have fun explainin’ why you’re in the boys’ bathroom.” Dean smirked. “Because at some point, I’m going to have to pee.” He started walking toward the industrial wing of the building, where all of the shop classes were located. A glance over his shoulder had him stopping in his tracks. “Don’t you have Biology right now?” 

“Anatomy.” Buffy corrected. “But I’m not backing off. I just told you that I wasn’t.” 

Dean shrugged and kept walking. “Your loss, when you end up with detention.” 

“I think this is a bigger deal than that.” Buffy moved to catch up to him. Walking behind him had her eyes gravitating toward certain parts of his anatomy, and while she wouldn’t have minded an hour of discussing that in a classroom setting, she needed to stay focused on trying to help him, whether he liked it or not.

“Anybody ever tell you that you’re a complete bitch?” Dean ventured, glancing over at her and smiling smugly. 

“I might have heard that a few times.” Buffy said calmly. “You’re not going to break me, you know. You could call me every name in the book and I’m still waiting to hear what’s really bothering you.” 

“Right now, you’re what’s bothering me.” Dean muttered. 

Buffy shook her head. “Wrong answer.” She grabbed the flask of holy water from her backpack and moved around Dean to face him, splashing some on his face. 

Dean used the hem of his shirt to wipe his face and scowled. “Satisfied?” 

“No!” Buffy said quickly. “At least we can rule out possession, though.” She put the flask away and sighed. “All right, there’s only one other solution for this. You want to turn everyone into your verbal punching bag. Except me, for some reason.” 

“That just proves you don’t listen so well. Told you. You don’t matter enough.” Dean retorted. “At the end of the day, you’re just another blonde. There’re dozens of you in every high school from here to Connecticut, and I could just as easily be talking to Harmony, for all I care.” 

Buffy tilted her head, staring at him. “Except that Harmony wouldn’t do this.” 

Dean was confused for a second, wondering what ‘this’ meant, when Buffy punched him in the mouth. He snorted as other students ran past them to get out of the way, but his gaze went back to her. “I thought you had a rule against hurting humans.” 

“Well, right now, you’re acting like a monster.” Buffy shrugged. “You want to fight someone, fight me.” 

“So I can get expelled?” Dean scoffed. 

“I thought you didn’t need to be here.” Buffy smirked. “You obviously don’t want to be here. What are you so afraid of?” She took a step back, resting her weight on her back foot as she lifted her fists. “Come on. Kick my ass.” 

“I’m not-” Dean scowled a second later, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek where Buffy punched him a second time. “Seems like you’re the one interested in havin’ a human punching bag.” 

“Shut up and hit me.” Buffy said calmly. 

Dean gave in, aiming punches at Buffy for the next few minutes. He found himself feeling relieved when she dodged most of them, but she did let him get a couple of hits in - probably to make them even, since she had hit him twice, to begin with. It wasn’t making him feel any better, though. He stepped back, eyeing the bruises on her face that matched his own. “Sorr-” He felt embarrassed when he started crying, not conscious of where they were going until they were sitting down on a bench outside. 

“Ready to talk yet?” Buffy glanced over at Dean. “Because if you’re not, we can just sit here until you are. I’m fine with that. I don’t exactly get joy out of attending classes.” 

“My dad died.” Dean muttered. 

“I got that part of the story last week.” Buffy reminded him. “Skip to what I missed out on.” 

Dean frowned at her, but laughed softly. He wasn’t sure how she had managed it, but he felt closer to her after their fistfight, and he had a feeling he could have told her anything and she would have listened. But at the same time, he didn’t want to talk through every thought in his head, and her attempt at indifference was reassuring. “He left me his journal. It’s got everything he ever hunted in it. The guy writes like Yoda, so it’s not the easiest thing in the world to understand, but he wanted to make sure I got it. Left me a note, too. But if I tell you about that, you’re gonna have to keep it to yourself. I don’t need it gettin’ out.” 

“If it’s something horrifically illegal, I can’t make that promise.” Buffy admitted. “But I’ll listen and then tell you what I’m going to do. I’m just hoping it doesn’t result in me having to kick your ass again.” She smiled.

“What the fuck? That was a draw.” Dean protested. He nodded a moment later, understanding her point, but making a mental note to never tell her about credit card fraud or other ways he had managed to get food and money, over the years. “Dad says Sam has demon blood. That he got infected with it when he was a baby, the night my mom died. He says that if Sam ever gets... if he ever goes dark side, I have to kill him. That I shouldn’t let another hunter do it. It’s my job, apparently.” He shook his head, needing a moment to compose himself as he wiped tears away from his face. “All I’ve ever done is try to keep him safe. Hell, I’ve pretty much raised him on my own since I was four. How the hell’m I supposed to... I can’t do that.” 

“Is it possible that your dad got it wrong?” Buffy turned toward Dean. She thought about hugging him, but she wondered if he would react the way that Derek had, the week before. 

“He’s managed to get a lot of other shit wrong.” Dean muttered. “So maybe. I don’t know. This ain’t the kind of thing he’d pull out of his ass, though.” 

“I’ll keep it a secret.” Buffy murmured a moment later, when they had lapsed into silence. “And if the time comes, if your dad is right and Sam does end up being evil, we’ll find a way to fix it. Together. Death is off the table.” 

Dean nodded gratefully. He laughed. “This has already been a hell of a day and it’s not even second period, yet. I guess things are gettin’ back to normal, then. We had a couple of quiet weeks, before you got here.” 

“Glad to help.” Buffy said dryly, smiling. “Are you going to act like I castrated you if I give you a hug right now?” 

“Nah, I’m a hugger.” Dean admitted. He held his arms out. 

Buffy looked relieved. “Oh, good.” She hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder. She felt comfortable and didn’t want to move, but then she thought of Stiles’ crush on Dean and how upset he had seemed at Dean’s cruelty toward him, and it was enough to break her from the daydream she had been spiraling toward. “You know you need to apologize to everybody, right?” 

“Okay, that’s where I draw the line.” Dean lied, laughing when she pulled away and glared at him. “Kidding! Damn. Yeah, I’ll tell everybody I’m sorry for bein’ a dick.” 

Buffy got up from the bench and held a hand out to him. “The sooner, the better.” 

“Fine.” Dean muttered. He grabbed her hand and thought for a second about yanking her down into his lap, but she liked his brother and Sam liked her back, and he was already in over his head with everything else. He didn’t need more added to it. He got to his feet and wondered if he would ever be free from everything weighing him down.


	7. Witch, part 2

Dean winced as he sat down in the library, after school. His lip was still swollen, but he felt a lot calmer and had already apologized to everyone for the way he had acted that morning. 

Buffy walked into the library a few minutes later, laughing as she sat across from him. “You know you earned all of that.” She gestured to his face. 

“You really do heal fast.” Dean remarked, ignoring her comment. “I know I clocked you a couple of times.” 

“More than a couple.” Buffy shrugged. “But I told you to.” She was glad that Giles was the principal and willing to look the other way, but she knew that wouldn’t last forever. 

“Listen, that stuff I told you about Sam...” Dean said quietly, frowning. 

“Forgotten.” Buffy nodded. “Or at least, not forgotten, but you know. Not mentioned. Ever. So stop bringing it up.” 

“Bringing what up?” Scott asked curiously, making his way into the library behind Erica.

The blonde looked back at him. “The size of your nose compared to your jaw. Jesus, you’re nosy. Mind your business, Scotty.”

Scott scowled at her, reaching up to touch his nose defensively. “... Shut up, Erica.”

Buffy laughed. “We were talking about the fact that I kicked his ass. I threatened to do it last week and I guess he just didn’t believe me.” 

“I believed you.” Dean protested. He winced, touching his lip when it stung. “I need to go get an ice pack.” 

Buffy shook her head. “No, you don’t. Guys?” She gestured to Dean. “Come on, he had a bad week, too.” 

Erica shrugged a shoulder. Dean had apologized to her, yes, but her feelings were still wounded, and she tended to be a bit vindictive when someone upset her. “Scott can get it for him.” She replied.

Scott glanced between them. “Uh. Yeah, I can - take care of that.” He said. He rose from his seat and made his way toward the table where Dean and Buffy were sitting.

Dean gave Scott a wary look, but held still to see what he was going to do. 

Scott looked at Dean hesitantly, reaching a hand out. “Um. Do you mind?” He asked, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I don’t mind.” Dean said carefully. “What exactly are you gonna do?” 

“Pain drain.” Buffy explained succinctly. “But don’t think this means you get a free pass whenever you want. Don’t be a dick after this, or I’ll leave you unconscious in the nurse’s office and let her deal with fixing your injuries.” 

Dean nodded. “That’s fair.” 

Scott pressed down lightly on Dean’s shoulder, and black lines slowly began crawling up his exposed forearm, which he hastily covered back up again with his sleeve.

“If it was up to me, he wouldn’t be getting the pain drain at all.” Erica mumbled, folding her arms over her chest petulantly.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing that it isn’t up to you.” Buffy said quietly. “If he was deliberately being evil, he’d be left to his own pain. But he was lashing out because he’s grieving and that’s all you need to know.” 

“Thanks.” Dean murmured, though his gratitude wasn’t just for Scott, but Buffy, too. He turned his head to look at the Slayer, smiling hesitantly, then moreso when he realized it wouldn’t make him feel like his mouth was on fire. “We should do that more often. With less actual pain.” 

Buffy laughed. “Uh huh.” She shook her head a second later. “No, I don’t think that’s a good plan. You could just start coming to kickboxing class with me, Erica and Sam. Which I’m going to miss tonight, since I'm still grounded. Didn’t you say something about driving me home?” 

“I guess I can do that. Your place is on the way to mine, anyway.” Dean grinned. “It feels pretty good to say that.” While he had been dealing with funeral arrangements, Bobby had found a house for sale in Sunnydale and worked out some deal that Dean didn’t ask any questions about. He and Sam were living right across the street from Buffy and had intended to surprise her with that news. It was a tiny one-story home with two bedrooms, but it was entirely theirs, and their first real home since Sam had been six months old. 

“Where do you guys live now, anyway?” Stiles asked. “Is it big enough to have parties?” 

“No, and even if it was, I wouldn’t wanna do that.” Dean protested. “But I’m not tellin’. Not yet, at least.” 

Stiles eyed Dean warily, wondering if this was more of the same treatment from earlier in the day. “Okay.” He murmured. 

“It’s just meant to stay a surprise ‘til tomorrow, that’s all.” Dean explained quietly. He felt uncomfortable at the way Stiles was looking at him, and it wasn’t the first time he had felt that way around the sophomore. He turned toward Buffy. “We’d better get goin’, since you’re grounded.” 

“Right.” Buffy sighed. “Yay, more fun being stuck at home. You’re still planning to save me, right?” 

“No promises. But I’ll see what I can do.” Dean grabbed his backpack and followed her out of the library. 

Stiles watched them go, then turned toward Erica. He still hadn’t talked to Scott about the fact that he liked guys, so he couldn’t say anything out loud, but he glanced from Erica to the door, and back again. He hoped she got the message and understood that he was feeling miserable. He didn’t think Dean would ever like him back, and he was pretty sure that the older Winchester brother was just as fixated on Buffy as Sam was. 

Erica’s eyes softened as she watched Stiles, and she nodded in understanding. She didn’t know what she could do to make her friend feel better about Dean’s not-quite-a-rejection. Bad-mouthing the older teen wouldn’t help matters, despite the fact that it would allow her to get her own frustrations out, since she was still angry at him for his comments that morning, regardless of the fact that he was grieving. But she wanted to reassure Stiles, and comfort him in some way, and there was one sure fire way of doing that. “You guys want to go get some burgers and curly fries?” She asked, looking right at Stiles and smiling gently. “On me.”

Stiles smiled hesitantly and nodded. “Yeah, count me in.” He looked over at Scott. “What about you?” He knew he was going to have to tell Scott everything soon. Keeping secrets from his best friend felt foreign to him, and it was exhausting. 

Scott nodded slowly. “Yeah, count me in.” He wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and hugged his best friend to his side. “I’m always down for burgers and fries.” He could tell that Stiles was unhappy. Although he didn’t quite know why, he recognized what Erica was doing, and he was well on-board to help cheer Stiles up.

Stiles leaned against Scott. “I guess I should tell you what’s been going on.” He said quietly. “I wanted to wait until this summer, or a point in time when it made more sense to talk about it. Erica already knows. I wasn’t trying to tell her or anything, she just figured it out. Which means Lydia probably knows, too. And I did tell Buffy the other day, but that was because I forgot she was there and blurted out something in front of Erica.” 

Scott stared at Stiles with concern. “Stiles, what is it?” He asked. 

Erica moved to Stiles’ other side and took his hand, squeezing gently. 

“I’m bisexual.” Stiles felt tense as he waited for Scott’s reaction. “I’ve known it since the day we met Derek, but it wasn’t really something I was ready to accept until I realized I had feelings for Dean. He either knows and doesn’t care, or he doesn’t have a clue. And I probably would have told him a couple of weeks ago, but I’m glad I waited. Now I don’t have to say anything to him. He isn’t interested in me.” 

Scott was silent for a moment, and then he turned and hugged Stiles tightly. “I’m sorry, man.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry he’s not interested. It’s his loss. You’re amazing, and he’d be lucky to have you.” He pulled back, his eyes sympathetic, and he gently shook Stiles’ shoulders to reinforce his point. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks.” Stiles murmured. “I want to believe that, but there’s the whole thing going through my head, you know? If I’m so great, why doesn’t anyone ever want me?” 

“Because they’re stupid.” Erica replied promptly, and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. “You’re very wantable. It’s not your fault that this town is filled with blind morons that can’t see someone amazing in front of them when they’re looking right at him.”

Stiles glanced over at Erica. “I realize this timing sucks.” He murmured. “And you can say no, but you can’t hit me for asking. Would you want to go out with me, sometime? Preferably before we turn thirty.” 

Erica just hugged him a little harder. “Yeah.” She murmured. “Yeah, I will.”

Stiles stood up straight, turning a little to fully face her. “Seriously?” He blinked. “I mean, uh, when? Friday? We could go see a movie.” 

Erica looked up at him and smiled. “Friday sounds good. A movie sounds even better.” She told him, nodding. She didn’t know if this would amount to anything, but she’d be an idiot if she didn’t take this chance when it was right in front of her. She’d liked Stiles for years, and this was the first time he’d ever even looked at her as a potential date. She was damn well accepting his invitation. 

Stiles smiled back. “Then it’s a date.” He murmured, then hugged her. “What do you want to see?” 

“I think Air Force One is still lingering at the theater.” Erica told him. “What do you say? Harrison Ford as president?”

“Better than who we have actually in office.” Stiles laughed. “Yeah, we’ll see that one.” He nodded. He felt like he was at a loss for other things to say, all of a sudden. He looked over at Scott, hoping his best friend would bail him out of his current situation. 

Scott was grinning widely at them, and then startled when he realized Stiles’ attention had focused on him. “Oh! Uh. Are we still on for burgers?” He asked sheepishly. 

Stiles laughed. “Yeah. They were gonna be sympathy burgers, but now they’re upgraded to celebration burgers.” 

“Those are my favorite kind of burgers.” Scott told them, throwing his arm back around Stiles’ shoulders. He shot Erica a pleased smile, gently tugging on a lock of her hair. 

Erica grinned back brilliantly. 

Stiles started walking out of the library. “So, what other kinds of crazy things happened today? Other than that girl’s hands catching on fire and Buffy and Dean getting in a fist fight, I mean.” 

“Not much.” Scott replied. “I don’t think, anyway? I mean, let’s be real, no news can really top a girl spontaneously bursting into flames, or Buffy kicking Dean’s ass. I think it was all pretty quiet on the home front. Buffy’s sister seemed pretty shaken up the few times I saw her today.”

“Yeah, that’s because Peter had a talk with her about whether or not she was the reason that Amber was on fire.” Stiles explained. He sighed. “I didn’t want to bring this up, but can we be sure that Buffy didn’t do it? She set her gym on fire, before.” 

“Buffy also threw herself onto the gym floor to help Amber, though.” Erica pointed out. “And even her setting her old gym on fire was to get rid of vampires there. She wouldn’t have been the one to do it.”

“I figured you’d say that.” Stiles murmured. “I want to trust her. I do. But we only know what she told us. If we could get access to the records at Eichen House, we’d know for sure if that was why she was there.” 

“Well…” Scott looked at him and raised his eyebrows. “You’ve got an in with the sheriff’s department. You could, you know. Use it.”

“I know. I just wanted to run it past you two and make sure I’m not being a complete asshole.” Stiles admitted, smiling crookedly. “So I’ll be doing that tonight, then.” He pushed open the door that led to the student parking lot. “After we eat.” 

“I still think she’s innocent.” Erica told him stubbornly. “But I get why you want to check. I just think that with all the rumors flying around about Buffy right now, it’s kind of natural to want to suspect her. Maybe that’s why we shouldn’t?”

“I don’t know. I feel like if we don’t check into everyone who might be responsible, we’re not being cautious enough.” Stiles murmured. “We already went through this with the possibility of Lydia being the kanima, remember? At least nobody’s trying to kill Buffy. I just want to verify that she’s not lying to us.” 

“Let’s just be careful.” Erica murmured. 

“We will be.” Scott assured her. 

“Yeah, I don’t want her pissed off at me.” Stiles opened the driver’s side door of his Jeep. “I’ve seen what happens to guys that piss her off.” He snorted and got into the vehicle, starting it.


	8. Witch, part 3

Buffy set the table, smiling to herself. The reason Dean had been keeping quiet about where he lived was due to the fact that he and Sam were living right across the street from her. When she was younger, she believed in things like fate. Finding out that she had a fate she didn’t want had been less pleasant, but the fact that the house had been for sale and that Dean and Sam had the opportunity and means to move into it did seem like a fortuitous thing. She found herself daydreaming about going on patrol with them after dinner, regardless of whether or not her mom ungrounded her. 

“You’re looking pretty happy, there.” Joyce teased her gently, smiling. She nudged her shoulder lightly against Buffy’s. “Any particular reason?”

“It probably has something to do with the fact that two of my new friends are living across the street now.” Buffy grinned. “They’re coming over for dinner. I think Dean said something about fixing Stiles’ Jeep. But he might have meant he’s doing it tomorrow? I don’t know. Everything’s kind of up in the air here, sometimes.” 

“I’ve noticed.” Joyce replied, nodding. She gave Buffy a squeeze. “They should be here soon, then, right?” She looked worried. “Did I make enough food?”

Buffy laughed. “If you didn’t, Dean’s just going to make extra.” She pointed out. “It’s not to worry.” She shrugged. “I’d actually worry more about Dawn behaving herself than anything else.” 

Joyce sighed heavily. “What’s been going on with her, Buffy? I know she’s been angry since the move, and I know she’s been blaming you for that. I’m sorry. But this - whatever she’s dealing with now - seems like it’s much more than just frustration at moving and anger at her sister. I’m getting really concerned.”

“I think she’s kind of having trouble finding her own identity.” Buffy said quietly, knowing that her sister loved to eavesdrop. “She was trying out for cheerleading today. She didn’t get the chance to. One of the other girls got hurt and had to go to the hospital. But we’re continuing on with everything tomorrow. I tried to tell her that this isn’t really her, but she yelled at me. She’ll find her place eventually. I mean, she kind of has to, right?”

“I hope so.” Joyce replied, sitting on the edge of the dining table and reaching for Buffy’s hands. “I’m not going to ask you to help her with that, I’m not going to put that on your shoulders. But just… maybe keep an eye on her for me?” 

Buffy nodded. “I’ll get my friends to help with that, too. Operation: Save Dawn is a go.” She smiled, squealing when there was a knock on the door, and she ran to answer it. 

Sam grinned at her when the door opened. “Hey!”

“Hi.” Buffy stepped back to let him and Dean into the house. “We’re having lasagna. My mom thinks you guys are going to eat the entire kitchen.” She snorted. 

“I’m not that hungry.” Dean pouted when his stomach growled. “Come on!” He demanded, looking down at it. 

Sam snickered quietly. “We’re starving, but I don’t think we’re gonna decimate your mom’s kitchen.” He promised, stepping inside. 

“Actually, can I talk to you for a second?” Buffy grabbed Sam’s arm. “Outside, okay?” She pointed with her free hand. “Dean, you know where the kitchen is. We’ll be right back.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Uh, okay.” He looked back at Dean, a little confused, but looked at Buffy as they stepped outside. “What’s up?” He asked her. 

“Do you have any classes with Dawn? I mean, other than homeroom.” Buffy leaned back against one of the porch rails. “My mom’s worried about her and I can’t be on Dawn patrol twenty-four hours a day. I know it’s a lot to ask, but if you could maybe try to talk to her and see if you can get some answers? Or at least just observe her and see if she’s interested in someone. Something like that.” 

Sam furrowed his brows and nodded. “Yeah, I mean - I don’t have any classes with her, but I can keep an eye on her.” He agreed. 

“Thanks.” Buffy smiled. “I guess I’ll have to start watching her at lunch. That’s going to be a little annoying. But I’ve been wondering what’s going on with her, anyway.” She paused. “That was all I wanted. But we can stay out here and talk, if you want? I’m kind of delaying having to eat dinner with her.” She laughed. 

Sam grinned. “I get it. I’m up for talking. Whatever you want to talk about, I mean. I’m up for it.”

Buffy laughed again. “Erica’s going on a date with Stiles on Friday night. I'm happy for her. I guess he’s had a crush on De- uh, someone... for a while now, and he kind of gave up on that.” 

Sam looked sympathetic. “Sucks that his crush didn’t work out. But Erica’s fun. He should have a blast with her.”

Buffy nodded. “I thought about offering to double, but I’m still technically grounded and I don’t think that Erica needs a buffer.” She snorted. “Or a Buffy. On her date, at least. Maybe some other time, though. Once she and Stiles have kind of established themselves as a couple.” 

Sam folded his arms over his chest. “I was gonna say, everyone needs a Buffy.” He teased. “Anyway. Did Stiles decide he liked her or something? Is that why they’re going out now?”

“From what I heard, he was kind of ranting about nobody liking him and she finally told him how she felt. It took guts. I think it’s really cool.” Buffy smiled. She felt a little embarrassed by Sam’s compliment, and she wasn’t sure how to react to it. She couldn’t deny that she liked Sam in a romantic way, but she felt the same way about Dean and it was overwhelming for her. Still, Sam had shown interest and Dean was known to flirt with everyone, so she couldn’t take him seriously. “We should probably get in there before Dean and Dawn eat everything.” 

“Your mom would flip.” Sam laughed softly, but he obediently turned and opened the screen door, gesturing for Buffy to enter first. 

Buffy smiled at Sam and went into the house. “I hope you guys didn’t start without us.” She called out, walking into the kitchen. “I’m starving. Lunch was too scary to attempt to eat all of it. Bringing my own is looking more and more appealing.” 

“We can do that.” Joyce assured her. “It would be much more affordable, and you’d actually get some food you like.” She gestured to the table. “Come on, you two, sit down so we can eat. I promise no one started without you.” She laughed. 

“I thought about it.” Dean smirked. 

“Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me.” Buffy said dryly. She sat down and served herself some of the lasagna and a piece of garlic bread, then looked across the table at her sister. “Are you still going to try out for cheerleading?” 

Dawn kept her head down, staring at the food on her plate as she poked at it with her fork, but shook her head in response. “No.” She mumbled. 

“Okay.” Buffy said quietly. “Well, if you’re looking for a group to join, there are other options. There’s a theatre curriculum option, for one thing.” 

The poking ceased, and Dawn stayed still for a long moment before she looked up at her sister curiously. “Theatre?” She asked, furrowing her brows. 

Buffy nodded, smiling softly. “You know Tori? She’s in our homeroom. She’s taking a lot of theater classes.” 

“Oh.” Dawn said softly, and sat a little bit straighter. “I didn’t… really know that theatre was an option at Sunnydale. That’s… that’s kind of cool.”

“It’s not really my thing.” Buffy mused. “But they’re always doing musicals and concerts and stuff like that.” 

Dawn suddenly looked nervous, and let out an awkward laugh. “Heh… uh. Maybe I could look into, like… stage lighting and stuff. That’s all part of theatre stuff, too, right?”

“Yeah, there’s a class on that, too.” Buffy nodded. “It was in the course guide they gave me at Eichen House, when I was signing up for classes. Before I left there, I mean.” She felt a little awkward about being so open about her stay in the psychiatric hospital, but everyone at the table already knew. 

“Then… I mean… I guess I could give it a try.” Dawn said softly. She cleared her throat, eyeing her sister awkwardly before she said softly, “Thanks, Buffy.”

“No problem.” Buffy murmured. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was trying to help, okay?” 

Dawn nodded. “I hear you.” She replied. “Thanks. Again.”

Joyce looked between her daughters, a soft, pleased smile on her face before she clapped her hands together lightly. “Well. How is everyone liking dinner, then?”

“It’s really good. Thanks, Mrs. Summers.” Dean smiled. 

Buffy ducked her head to try to hide her laugh, quickly putting a bite of food into her mouth. She had wanted him to convince her mom to unground her, but she wasn’t looking for some kind of Eddie Haskell wannabe. 

“It tastes amazing.” Sam agreed, nodding. “Much better than the Stouffers stuff.”

Dawn furrowed her brows, and then looked at him. “Stouffers? The frozen meals?” She looked between the brothers. “You’ve - have you never had homemade lasagna before?”

Sam looked defensive. “No.” He muttered. “There aren’t exactly real kitchens in motel rooms, so…”

“I wasn’t trying to be - judgy, I mean, I just…” Dawn trailed off and folded her arms over her chest. “Nevermind.”

“It’s fine.” Dean muttered. “Most people don’t grow up in motel rooms, so it’s not like anybody’d expect you to think about that before you said something.” He shrugged one shoulder at her. “We cooked when we could. Mostly, we ate cereal and whatever we’d manage to sneak home from the school cafeteria. Or, uh, sandwiches. PB and J.” 

Dawn was quiet for a moment, and then tentatively said, “You could could come here and eat, if you want to. Anytime, I mean.”

Dean smiled hesitantly. “Thanks. Uh, if it’s okay, I was kinda thinkin’ maybe just this once a week thing? Mondays?” 

Joyce smiled fondly at him. “Any time you want, Dean.” She told him firmly. “If you want to limit it to Mondays, that’s fine. If you want to come over twice a week, I’m okay with that, too.”

Dean glanced over at Sam. “Whaddya think, Thursdays?” 

“Stop being stupid.” Buffy rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. “You can have dinner over here whenever you want, like Dawn and my mom said. You could have dinner here every night, really. I mean, I know I just met you guys last week, but I know you wouldn’t just show up and eat all of our food and never help out. It’s fine.” 

Sam looked at Dean, clearing his throat. “I mean… if they’re okay with it… it wouldn’t be all the time, just - every once in a while.”

Dean nodded at his brother. “Yeah.” He looked around the table at the Summers’ women. “I do appreciate the offer, though. I just don’t think us being over here all the time is the best plan.” 

Buffy shrugged. “Your fu- uh... full stomach.” She finished lamely, looking down at her plate and feeling terrible. 

Dean snorted. “I’m not gonna act like I’m okay that my dad’s dead, but I’m not naive and I knew it was gonna happen eventually. You don’t have to act like you just swore in church.” He glanced quickly at Joyce, hoping he hadn’t offended her with that remark. 

Joyce pretended she hadn’t heard, and resumed eating dinner while eyeing the brothers. 

Sam smiled at her and ducked his head. He glanced at Buffy through his eyelashes a moment later. “Your mom is kind of awesome, Buffy.” He murmured. 

“Yeah.” Buffy looked up at Joyce. “She’s so awesome, she’s going to unground me now, right?” She asked pointedly. 

Joyce paused and frowned. “I don’t know, Buffy.” She murmured. “I think I grounded you for a very good reason.”

“What reason was that, again?” Buffy muttered. She knew she wasn’t getting what she wanted by losing her temper, but she was frustrated. 

Joyce set her fork down, looking at her plate. “Buffy, I meant it when I said I wanted you to be here for dinner. That means every dinner, not ones you feel like being here for.” She said quietly. “I don’t think that’s unreasonable, for me to want to have dinner with my girls every night.”

“It’s not, but sometimes I have...” Buffy grimaced. “Homework. Studying. With a tutor. And I couldn’t bail on that. I’ve fallen behind on stuff and I needed to get caught up.” 

“Why didn’t you say something before, then?” Joyce asked her. “Buffy, I want you to do well in school. If that means staying late at school and missing dinner - well, I’m not happy about it, but I’d be willing to make an exception.”

“I’ll see if I can get a regular schedule on that.” Buffy murmured. “Principal Giles set it up, and I really don’t want to annoy the principal.” She said quietly. 

“You let me worry about your principal.” Joyce told Buffy firmly. “I’ll take care of any situations that arise, okay? If this is what it takes, then… I suppose I’ll have to either started making dinner earlier, or just deal with you not being there for it.”

“Okay.” Buffy murmured, nodding. 

Dean had watched Buffy and Joyce arguing, and he cleared his throat when everything seemed to be resolved. “Actually, if it’s all right... she was hoping to get ungrounded tonight because Sam and I need some help unpacking boxes and I mean, we’re just across the street, so even if she’s not ungrounded...” 

Joyce was quiet for a moment, then sighed and nodded. “Alright. Yes. That’s fine. Just be home at -“

“At a reasonable hour?” Sam interrupted, smiling sweetly at Joyce. “We’ll make sure of it, Mrs. Summers.”

“Eleven at the absolute latest.” Buffy nodded. She glanced over at Dean, giving him a pleading look before she turned her attention to her sister. “Do you want to come help, too?” 

Dawn looked at the Winchesters, and then at Buffy and Joyce uncertainly before chewing on her lower lip. “Would that be okay?”

“It’s fine with me.” Joyce looked relieved that her daughters were getting along. “Eleven o’clock. Not a minute later.” 

Dean got up a few minutes later to clear the dishes. “Sam, come help me, will ya?” He heard Buffy running up the stairs to her room and wondered what sort of weapons she was going to bring to the cemetery. He wasn’t sure how to handle Dawn coming along, but he understood the need for brownie points.

Sam nodded and stood as well, grabbing the empty plates and taking them to the kitchen quietly. 

Dean kept his voice down as he started washing the dishes. “We’re gonna have a hard time keeping an eye on Dawn while Buffy’s slaying vampires. You couldn’t have had a crush on that one?” He snorted. 

Sam glowered at his brother, then rolled his eyes. “Can’t help who I end up with a crush on.” He replied. 

“Uh, yeah, you can.” Dean protested. “You just don’t stare at her, whoever she is, and you don’t ask her out, and you don’t think about her. It’s that easy.” He had spent the past week not having feelings for Buffy, so he figured he was kind of an expert. Even before he came to Sunnydale, Dean had perfected the art of not caring about the girl he had left in whatever town he had just come from, since he was pretty sure he’d never see her again. Knowing that he was going to be in Sunnydale for at least the next three years made that sort of thing harder, but he was going to sit down and make a list of all the girls who had caught his attention before Buffy showed up, and he’d just date one of them. 

Sam shook his head. “I’m not - I can’t do that.” He insisted. “Maybe it’s easier for you to do that, I don’t know. But I can’t, I know I can’t. I’m not made like that, I don’t have it in me to just - stop caring.” 

“That’s just ‘cause you’ve never even tried.” Dean pointed out. “But whatever, you like her and she likes you, and we’re stayin’.” He drained the suds from the sink and rinsed it out. “We’d better get going.” 

Sam nodded and finished drying the last dish before placing it in the cabinet with the others, before he dried his own hands and turned to leave. 

Buffy stared at the Winchesters in confusion. “You guys are already done? When Dawn and I do the dishes, we argue about what radio station to listen to, and then who’s going to wash and who’s going to rinse, and then there’s at least five minutes of ‘stop splashing water on my shirt.’ We would still be on the radio station part of that, right now.” 

Dean glanced around to make sure Joyce wasn’t within listening range, then shrugged at Buffy. “Our arguments are pretty quick. I call him a bitch, he calls me a jerk, and then we just do whatever the hell needs to get done.” 

Sam nodded. “Probably part of getting raised by a dad who was ex-Marine, too. Not really any room for that kinda stuff when your parent is threatening to make you both drop and give him fifty push-ups if so much as a ‘but he started it’ came out of our mouths.”

Buffy frowned, but she knew better than to say anything disparaging about John Winchester, even though she had never met him. “So you’re ready to go?” 

“Yeah. We’re just gonna go home and whenever Dawn drags herself back down here, we’ll see ya.” Dean smirked and went out through the front door, knowing that he was about to have three people running to catch up to him. 

Sam rolled his eyes, snorting as he followed his brother, his hands in his pockets. 

Dawn came down the stairs just in time to see Sam’s back disappear through the doorway. She faltered and looked at Buffy. “Oh - uh. Am I still invited?” She asked, frowning a little. 

“Yeah, Dean’s just being Dean.” Buffy muttered. “Come on.” She turned to call out to Joyce, “Mom, we’re leaving! We’ll be back later.” She followed the guys outside, turning to wait for Dawn on the front porch. 

Dawn followed Buffy out, furrowing her brows a little.

Sam cleared her throat and looked over his shoulder at the girls, giving them a small smile.

Buffy smiled back, then ran across the street. “Okay. There’s every chance that my mom is actually watching right now, so we can’t just leave. I’m supposed to be here.” 

“Yeah, we’re going right through and out the back.” Dean snorted. “You think I’m new?” 

Sam grinned crookedly. “The back of the house leads right to the woods. We can cut through and get exactly where we need to be. Your mom will never know.”

Buffy’s smile widened. “I kind of love you guys right now.” She blurted. “I couldn’t bring a lot of weapons, since I’m supposed to be unpacking. Please tell me you have stakes.” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, but we have other stuff. What do you need?” 

“Stakes.” Buffy repeated. “It’s fine, I’ll figure it out. I have an exacto-knife. It’s pretty much the only thing that would fit in this purse.” 

Dean unlocked the front door and gestured for everyone to go into the house. “We’re goin’ through the woods.” He pointed out. “You can get stakes on the way to the cemetery.” 

Dawn looked a little bit intrigued. “So… it doesn’t need to be, like… blessed or anything? Just any old piece of wood?”

“Yeah. The only thing that needs to be blessed is water, to make it holy water.” Buffy explained. “Well, I mean, mostly. Some things have to be consecrated. Sort of forged in holy water, I guess.” 

“Toothpicks wouldn’t do the job.” Dean added, laughing. “You’d need somethin’ bigger.” 

“I staked a vampire with a pool cue, last week.” Buffy murmured. 

“That just sounds cool.” Sam laughed.

Dawn smiled tentatively. “It kind of does. That’s… how strong are you, exactly?” She asked, squinting at Buffy. “Because, I mean… it takes a lot of force to stab someone. A pool cue isn’t exactly sharp.”

“You’ll see.” Buffy smiled back at her sister and caught the dagger that Dean threw to her. She eyed it for a moment, then nodded to herself and kept walking, going out to the woods behind the Winchesters’ house. 

Sam just pocketed a crucifix and a small pocket knife. He didn’t quite trust himself with larger weapons yet, but he at least wanted something on him to protect himself. He grabbed another crucifix and handed it to Dawn. “Keep it close.” He told her. “Anything gets near you, shove that right in their faces.”

Dawn grasped the cross, eyes wide. She nodded worriedly, and hurried after Buffy.

Buffy glanced over at Dawn as she walked through the woods. “Don’t go for heroics.” She advised her sister. “If something comes at you, I’ll kill it. Or Dean will.” She hesitated, then added. “I mean, I’m the Slayer, and the first time I tried to kill a vampire, I missed the heart.” 

“Really?” Dawn stared at her sister in astonishment. “How… I thought you were, like… all superpowered from the get-go.” She looked at Buffy in genuine confusion. “Or was that before the whole… power thingy?”

“No, it was after.” Buffy admitted. “It takes training. You can’t just think you’re going to slay a vampire and do it. You need to learn how to defend yourself, too. That’s what we’re going to work on.” 

“Okay.” Dawn said softly, nodding. “I, uh… I think I’ll stay back and watch?” She glanced between the other three nervously. “I don’t think I’ll be, uh… slaying anything anytime soon.”

“That’s okay, too.” Buffy nodded. “It’s actually a relief that you know about this, now. The past year of you saying a bunch of crap was not fun for me.” She glanced over at Sam. “And I’m guessing you’ve been doing a lot of research in the past few days?” She smiled. 

“I’m giving Stiles a run for his money as Research King.” Sam replied dryly, giving her a grin.

“That’d be the most boring competition, ever.” Dean scoffed, laughing. He stopped near the cemetery wall, interlocking his fingers and nodding to Dawn. “Come on, I’ll give you a boost.” 

Dawn stared at the wall, and then looked at Dean, chewing her lower lip before she moved toward him. She reached a hand out to grasp his shoulder, putting her other hand on the wall, before tentatively placing her foot on his hands. She looked up at him nervously, clearing her throat. “I’m not… exactly agile, so don’t… you know. Laugh.” She mumbled.

“Don’t worry about that.” Dean said gently. He lifted her up carefully, watching to make sure she had a good grip on the wall. “You good?” 

Dawn reached up shakily and grabbed the ledge before peering down at Dean and nodding nervously. “I think so?” She pressed one foot against the wall and tightened her grip on the ledge, letting out a quavering breath as she struggled to haul herself up. Her other foot came up, and she slowly lifted it over the wall until she was astride it. Looking down at Dean, and then looking down on the other side, she gulped. “Okay. Getting down would be really, really great right now.” She said faintly.

“Give me a minute and I’ll help with that, too.” Dean grabbed the top of the wall and pulled himself up, going over the side and dropping to the ground below. He reached up toward Dawn. “Goin’ through the gates isn’t an option. They lock up at night. Breaking the lock just increases security.” 

Dawn grabbed Dean’s hand quickly, leaning over far enough that she could put her other hand on his shoulder. “Okay.” She murmured, blinking at him a little. It kind of sounded like his words were reaching her through water.

Dean gripped Dawn’s waist gently and lowered her to the ground. “Sammy, you need help over the wall, too?” 

“Ah. No, I’m good.” Sam called back, jumping up to grab the ledge before he hauled himself over. His landing wasn’t the least bit graceful, but he didn’t care.

Dawn startled when Sam landed next to them, suddenly mindful of the fact that she’d been staring at Dean for an inordinately long time. Her hands jerked back, away from his shoulders, and her cheeks went pink as she wrapped her arms around herself, clearing her throat. “Um. Thank you.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. He turned toward the wall. “Okay, show-off.” He called out, smirking. “Your turn.” 

Buffy leaped up, bracing one hand on the wall before she launched herself over to the other side, landing on her feet. She glanced at Dawn, doing a double take and tilting her head. “We’re definitely talking later.” 

Dawn stared at Buffy with wide eyes. “What? No.” She blurted.

“We so are.” Buffy insisted. “But later later. Eleven-thirty later. Okay?” She started walking, wondering what exactly she was going to tell her sister when the time came. She felt a little sick to her stomach and wasn’t sure if telling Dawn anything about how she felt would be a great idea or a stupid one. 

Dawn swallowed hard, staring after Buffy nervously before trailing after her sister. She couldn’t help darting a few glances at Dean as she walked.


	9. Witch, part 4

A few hours later, Buffy was eager to go home. She and Dawn had ended up helping unpack a few things, but Dean seemed kind of cagey about either of them touching his dad’s things, and she understood that. She waited until they were back in their own house before she turned to her sister. “Dean or Sam? I’m assuming it’s Dean.” 

“I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” Dawn replied, playing ignorant. She turned the crucifix she’d kept over and over in her hands, staring down at it blindly.

Buffy grinned. “You are so full of crap. Admit it. You like him. Everybody else does.” She hoped Dawn wouldn’t start asking questions about that. 

Dawn faltered, and then slumped in her seat, making a small, pathetic noise. “He’s just… I never really noticed how nice he could be. That’s all.” She mumbled, blushing. “And… strong.”

Buffy hesitated, then sat down beside Dawn. “When I said everybody, I meant everybody. I’ve only told two people that I like Dean. You’re the second one. The thing is, I like Sam, too. I feel guilty every time I’m around both of them, and I haven’t even done anything.” 

Dawn looked at her sister. “What are you going to do?” She asked softly, frowning. “I mean… eventually it’s going to come out. I’m not saying I’m going to be the one doing the telling, but one day you might slip up, or they might overhear something.”

“I’m just going to try to ignore it.” Buffy frowned. “I mean, I don’t think Dean even likes me, so that helps. He’ll be out of school with us after this year, so I won’t necessarily see him as often.” She grimaced. “Except for the days he comes over here to have dinner. Or when I’m over there to see Sam. God. Is it too late to go back to Eichen House?” 

“Probably.” Dawn shot her sister a small smile. “I don’t really envy you about this.”

“Yeah, thanks?” Buffy laughed. “It’ll pass. It’s just that everything is new. But you’re not wrong about him being strong.” She shook her head. “We got in a fight earlier today. He was being an ass and I was just trying to get him to stop being mean to our friends.” 

“Why was he being mean?” Dawn asked, frowning. “Wait, you got in a fight with him? Like, an argument, or an actual throwing-punches fight?”

“Punches.” Buffy said quietly. “I didn’t hurt him too badly and he seemed almost grateful for it, afterward. I heal fast.” She shrugged. “And yeah, liking someone after that is probably proof that I need a straitjacket. But I actually kept telling him to hit me and he wouldn’t, at first. It was a thing. Like, ‘if you’re going to use people as punching bags verbally, I’m here for you to do that, physically.’ But I don’t want that to become a regular occurrence.” 

“Yeah.” Dawn murmured. “That’s probably not a good thing to have happen.” She fell silent for awhile, looking at her hands, and then looking around the room with a sigh. “I’m sorry.” She blurted eventually.

“It’s okay.” Buffy shrugged, hugging her sister. “But anyway, we should do something with your hair tomorrow, maybe? I mean, if you want him to notice you. You’re going to need to sit by us, too. Stay in his line of sight, you know? Guys won’t see you if you’re hiding from them.” 

Dawn dropped her head onto Buffy’s shoulder. “Would he even notice me, though?” She asked. “I mean… you said it yourself, everyone is interested in him. He could probably have anyone he wanted.” She fell silent, and then reached up and clutched her sister’s hand. “But I’m all for doing my hair.” She smiled at Buffy shyly. “And spending time with you. I… want to get to know you again.”

Buffy smiled. “Yeah, same with you.” She murmured. “This year has been crazy.” She snorted. “Anyway, it’s possible that he just doesn’t want anyone he’s spent time around, since he got here. And he and Sam did move around a lot. Maybe he just didn’t want to date. Erica said that Allison Argent was like that, too. Now that they’re staying, things can be different. And we do live right across the street. Maybe they can drive us to and from school, from now on.” 

“That would be nice. They have a really pretty car.” Dawn murmured. “Kinda old, though.”

“Yeah.” Buffy agreed. “But I’m pretty sure insulting it is the best way to get on his bad side, so compliment it, instead. Okay?” She got up and motioned for her sister to follow her. “Come on, let’s go through your closet and find something cute.” 

Dawn stood and followed her sister, smiling softly. “Got it. Compliment the car. No insults allowed.”

Buffy smiled back at Dawn. “If he doesn’t notice you and ask you out by the end of the week, he can probably be forgiven, since he’s grieving. But I’ll probably kick him in both of his knees, anyway.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Dawn told her. “Really. I’m still not entirely certain that he won’t be staring through me, regardless of what I wear or how I do my hair. I’m not holding out for much.”

“Well, maybe I’ll just have to help draw his attention to you, then.” Buffy shrugged. “I mean, I was good at this stuff before, remember? I set everybody up for the spring formal. Of course, that was before vampires invaded the stupid gym, but whatever.” 

“You’re right, though. I remember.” Dawn murmured. “I… thanks, Buffy.” She said softly.

“You’re welcome.” Buffy started looking through Dawn’s clothes. “You want something bright, but not neon, obviously.” She mused, speaking more to herself than her sister. “Do you have anything pink in here?” 

“Not much.” Dawn admitted, peering over her sister’s shoulder. “There’s a lot of purple stuff. And greens… Which I obviously don’t wear together because I don’t want to look like Barney the Dinosaur.” 

Buffy laughed. “Well, it’s too soon to tell, but he might like that.” She made a face. “I hope he doesn’t. For his own sake. Okay, what about this shirt and one of my black skirts? You have ankle boots, right?” 

“Yes.” Dawn nodded, leaning in and digging through her closet before she straightened and pulled the aforementioned boots out with her.

Buffy smiled. “Okay, so you’ll wear this tomorrow and wear your hair down. We’ll curl it or something. Just because my life revolves around making sure I’m not sporting visible bloodstains doesn’t mean you have to suffer.” 

“You still look super put-together, though.” Dawn murmured. “I mean, if you hadn’t told me that you and Dean had gotten in a fight, I never would have known. You don’t have bruises, and your hair was barely out of place.”

“It’s easy enough when I keep it pulled away from my face most of the time.” Buffy murmured. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll take a break from slaying and let the werewolves handle it. I could actually paint my nails for once and not worry about them breaking or getting chipped. Besides, I do want to look nice once in awhile, not just ready to slay something.” 

Dawn let out a small laugh. “I think you can tell them that and get them to agree to it. You’re allowed to have a day to yourself to be pretty.”

Buffy knew it wasn’t likely, but she nodded at her sister. “You know what? I’m going to paint my nails and figure out what I’m wearing tomorrow, too.” She went into her bedroom and looked through her closet, wondering what Sam’s favorite color was. She could have probably just asked him, but she didn’t want to do that. It would be too obvious. 

Dawn stared down at the clothes Buffy had laid out for her for a long moment, smiling faintly before she got up and followed her sister to her room. “Want some help?” She asked. “I mean. Since you’re helping me.”

Buffy nodded. “If you want to help me with my nails?” She held up a red dress that she hadn’t worn to school yet. “I’m going to wear this and my shoes that match it.” She frowned. “Maybe that’s too much red. I don’t want to look like I’m trying too hard.” 

Dawn poked through the closet. “Why don’t you wear the gold-ish colored ones? And then we can paint your nails to match your shoes. Gold and red look pretty together.”

“Okay.” Buffy agreed. “And I’ll probably wear my hair up, just in case there is a need for me to take care of something. I’ve got cheerleading tryouts again tomorrow, anyway. I don’t want my hair in my way.” 

“You’re still trying out?” Dawn asked, suddenly looking fearful. “What about what happened to that girl? What if that happens to you?”

“I’ll be careful.” Buffy nodded. “Besides, if I don’t do something to stop whoever it is, they could kill someone else. As much as I want to take a day off, tomorrow just isn’t going to be that day.” She frowned at her dress. “Maybe I shouldn’t bother wearing this.” 

“Wear the dress.” Dawn pressed her firmly. “Just… maybe bring a change of clothes with you. In case.”

“Okay.” Buffy laughed, shaking her head at herself. “Every day is like this for me, you understand? It’s not even just because of vampires and stuff. I’m worried that I’ll spill soda or ketchup on my shirt and need to change.” 

Dawn smiled faintly. “Then… We’ll just have to store spare clothes in your locker for you, or something. Or in Dean’s car.”

Buffy blinked, her lips twitching before she looked back at her sister. “You probably shouldn’t put ideas in my head.” She said gently. “I do still like him and I’m trying to avoid letting my brain get stuck in a feedback loop.” 

“Oh. Right.” Dawn shook her head. “Sorry. I just meant… like, in the trunk or something, not like… that.” She rubbed a hand over her face. “Sorry.”

Buffy looked horrified. “Oh my god, Dawnie. I didn’t even think - no. God. Never mind. I’ll just keep something in my locker.” She started laughing a moment later. “This is going to be a serious problem, isn’t it? Especially with them coming over for dinner once or twice a week. I’m going to start looking like I think vegetables are really fascinating.” 

Dawn let out a soft laugh, ducking her head. “It’s definitely going to be… a lot of wrong steps before we get things right.” She murmured. “We’ll figure it out, eventually. And… I mean, at least you and I know about it, so it isn’t like it’s a surprise or something.”


	10. Witch, part 5

Dean got up the next morning and grabbed a shirt from his duffel bag. The night before, he had declared his room and the garage off-limits, when it came to unpacking. He had picked up some dishes at a store, and that was pretty much the only thing that Buffy and Dawn had done for him. He wasn’t sure what Sam had let them do to his room, but he was too embarrassed by the fact that he only had a few outfits. It was easy enough to hide that, since he stuck to plain black t-shirts and jeans. He did have a suit, just in case he had to check out a crime scene. But he didn’t have any cause to wear that outfit, otherwise. He had a list of things he still needed to make their house feel like a home, but the number one priority was for him to get a job. He was going to look for one after school. He would have done it the day before, but there was too much going on. He sniffed at his shirt, relieved that it didn’t smell too bad - but it did smell like the motel, so he added ‘laundry soap’ to the list he was keeping on the back of his door. He grabbed a pack of Pop Tarts and tore it open in the kitchen. “Sammy! You up yet?” 

Sam trailed out of his room, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. “Yeah, ‘m up.” He mumbled, yawning. He was fully dressed, at least, though whether he was well-dressed had yet to be determined, since he’d put his clothes on while his eyes had been mostly closed.

Dean looked up at his brother and snorted. “Shirt’s on backwards, dude.” He took pity on Sam and set his breakfast down, walking toward his brother. “C’mon. Arms up.” 

Sam whined and huffed but held his arms up above his head obediently. “S’early.” He said, yawning again. 

“Yeah, just like every other day we’re going to school.” Dean laughed. “You’re not used to hunting. You know you don’t have to do it, right? You can quit right now. Dawn doesn’t seem like it interests her. It’s fine with me.” 

Sam grumbled, swiping at his eyes sleepily. “No, I can do this.” He muttered. “I mean… I can at least do it long enough to get the thing that got Dad.”

“What the fuck?” Dean blurted. He turned Sam’s shirt around in his hands and yanked it over the other teen’s head. “I thought you made me promise not to do that. What the fuck are you tryin’ to do it for?” 

Sam let out a muffled yell, pulling the shirt down properly and glowering at his brother. “Uh, I’m not? I told you I wanted you to wait until I was trained enough. I’m not trained enough. Like, nowhere near enough. I don’t wanna die because I jumped the gun and got stupid, I wanna survive and get good enough to go after the thing that killed Dad with you.” He paused and looked at Dean uncertainly. “Unless that’s not what we’re doing anymore?”

Dean hesitated. “I don’t know. I’ve been thinkin’ that we’ve got a Slayer around now, maybe we could ask her to help us out. But it’s not her thing, it’s ours.” 

Sam frowned. “It doesn’t mean we can’t ask for help.” He said. “I mean… as long as it’s just you, me and it in the end… there’s no rule saying she can’t help us get there.”

“Okay.” Dean agreed. “Then we’ll talk to her at lunch? She’s not gonna be in homeroom. Whaddya want for breakfast? Cereal?” 

“Yeah.” Sam murmured, giving Dean a small smile. “Do we have orange juice, too?”

“Uh, no.” Dean shook his head. “I’m gonna try to get a job after school, though.” 

“It’s cool.” Sam murmured. “I’m not, like, desperate for orange juice, Dean, really.”

“It’s not just the orange juice. We need food better’n this.” Dean gestured with the Pop Tart. “And I’d just steal somethin’ from the store, but we’re trying to stay here and that’s not gonna work out so well. Last time I tried stealing groceries, I ended up in that group home. I don’t want to do that again. ‘Sides, this time, they’d toss you in foster care.” 

“I definitely don’t wanna go to foster care.” Sam agreed, nodding even as he made a face. He sighed. “Okay. So… no group homes, no foster care, we play by the rules and don’t get in trouble and we can stay together.” He nodded firmly. “Totally doable.”

Dean smiled weakly. “Yeah. Well, here’s hopin’, anyway.” He threw the foil wrapper into the trash and cleaned up the crumbs from the counter while he waited for Sam to eat his breakfast. There was a hole in his backpack and he sighed and went into his room to add ‘new backpack’ to the list of things he was going to need. After a moment, he reconsidered and crossed it off, since he was only in school for another three months. He wouldn’t ever need a backpack, after that. 

Sam finished his cereal not long after, getting up and moving toward the sink before washing the bowl out and putting it back in the cupboard. “Dean?” He called. “We can get going now, I’m done.”

Dean left his room, his backpack strap on one shoulder. “I’m gonna work on Stiles’ Jeep in shop class.” He remarked. “So I might end up ditchin’ homeroom to give myself more time for that.” 

“So you want me to just let everyone know what you’re doing and that you’re okay?” Sam asked, looking up at his older brother.

“Yeah, if they ask.” Dean snorted. “Erica’s still pissed at me. Stiles might not even want me workin’ on the Jeep. If that happens, then I’ll deal with Harris and his usual bullshit.” He grabbed his keys from his pocket as he walked outside, flipping the house keys aside to get to the car key. He glanced up, doing a double take and dropping the keyring when he saw Buffy and Dawn. 

Sam looked up, following his brother’s gaze, and went slackjawed before promptly walking right into Dean’s back. “Uh.”

Dawn flushed a little, ducking her head as she made her way toward the brothers, glancing back at her sister uncertainly before smiling tentatively at Dean and saying, “Hi.”

“Hey.” Dean nodded to Dawn. He glanced at Buffy, then looked back at the brunette. “I’m guessing you two want a ride to school?” He laughed, shoving his elbow back at his brother. “Get offa me.” 

Sam grunted and let out a soft, “Ow,” before he backed away from his brother and hurriedly reached for the door to the Impala, staring at Buffy with wide eyes. “That’s totally cool. Come on.” He pulled the door open.

Buffy gave Dawn a knowing smile and got into the Impala, setting her backpack down by her feet before she fastened her seatbelt. “Thanks.” She told Sam. 

Sam scrambled into the seat beside her, smiling brightly. “Yeah! No problem!” He beamed, dropping his backpack right onto his foot. To his credit, the only indication he gave of what he’d done was the sharp inhalation of breath and the slight widening of his eyes. He’d never realized he could turn into such an idiot around a girl.

Dawn peered at her sister and Sam, and then looked back up at Dean. “I appreciate - we appreciate this.” She told him softly, her cheeks a little red. 

“It’s not a problem.” Dean shrugged. “We’re all goin’ to the same place.” He smiled a moment later. “But if you wanna chip in for gas money, I’m not gonna say no.” 

Dawn grinned shyly. “I can do that much.” She told him, nodding.

“Nah, I was kidding.” Dean assured her. “You gonna get in the car, or are you walkin’?” 

“Right.” Dawn didn’t know what she’d been expecting. Hoping, maybe, that he’d open the door for her the way Sam had for her sister, but maybe she’d been expecting too much. After all, Sam and Buffy were actually aware that they liked each other. She opened the door and slipped inside the car.

Dean frowned, feeling like he was missing something. “Why’re you two so dressed up, anyway? Is today some kind of formalwear day at school? Did I miss an announcement?” 

“No, no.” Dawn murmured. “Just… wanted to look nice. That’s all.”

“You definitely do.” Sam told Buffy earnestly. “You look beautiful.”

Buffy grinned. “Thank you.” She leaned forward. “Dean, you think Dawn looks nice, right?” 

“I just said she did.” Dean muttered. He started the Impala and backed out of the driveway. “Sam and I need to talk to you at lunch.” He told Buffy. “It’s not anything bad. Well, not exactly. Uh, Slayer business kind of stuff. If you’re not busy.” 

“I’m not expecting to be busy.” Buffy mused. “Why lunch, though? I mean, I’m here now.” 

“It’s too personal.” Dean shook his head. “No offense, Dawnie.” 

“Yeah.” Dawn murmured, frowning. “It’s… fine.” She leaned back in her seat and stared out the window.

Buffy frowned. “Again, what’s with the secretive? I’m here, Dawn knows, there’s no reason to turn this into a thing.” 

“Well, that’s too bad, because it’s a thing.” Dean insisted. “I can’t control what you tell her after we talk, but I don’t wanna talk about it right now. I’m busy durin’ homeroom and so’re you, so it just makes more sense to wait ‘til lunch. I’m busy after school, too.” 

Buffy glanced at her sister. She wanted to tell Dean he was being an asshole, but she felt that it would only embarrass Dawn even more, and she had no doubts that he would pull over and tell her to get out and walk the rest of the way. She had no qualms about saying it when they were parked in the lot. She just needed to wait. In the meantime, her fingernails dug into her palms and she shook her head and looked out the window. 

Sam tentatively reached out and placed his hand on top of Buffy’s, squeezing lightly. He was unsure what to say to her in order to get her to relax, but he didn’t think he should say anything at all right then, anyway. Instead, he just hoped that he could lend her a little comfort with his touch.

Buffy turned her head to look at Sam, smiling softly. She couldn’t move very far, since she had her seatbelt on, but she leaned toward him and turned her hand over, lacing her fingers with his. 

Sam smiled back at her widely, then stared down at their hands, clutching at her hand gently as he sat up in his seat.

Dawn tapped her fingers idly against the door of the Impala and firmly kept her gaze directed to the houses on the street they were passing.

“Okay, what the hell?” Dean glanced at his watch, then pulled over and put the car in park, twisting around in his seat to look at everyone. “What the hell is going on today? Everything was fine last night, yeah? You’re both being weird and I’m wondering if I need to get out the holy water. Start talking or get drenched.” 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “How about if we both walk to school?” She suggested, looking at Dawn. “That would be uncomfortable, sure. But not as lame as this is.” She reached for the door handle, recoiling when water hit her in the face. “Dean!” 

“I warned you.” Dean said calmly. “You know how it works. Least now I know you’re not possessed. I figure that means she’s not.” He nodded to Dawn. “Because if you both were and not noticing, that’d be one thing, yeah? But if you’re not, you’d have seen her acting weird and thought something was up.” 

“The only thing that’s up is my heart rate.” Buffy opened her car door and got out, reaching back in to grab her backpack. “In case nobody told you recently, you’re a complete dick.” 

Dawn hurriedly climbed out of the Impala, putting an arm around Buffy and frowning deeply at Dean. She still didn’t say anything to him, but she was certainly wanting to; she just honestly didn’t know what more she could say that hadn’t already been said.

“Get back in the car.” Dean protested. 

“I’m thinking no.” Buffy shook her head. “Go away.” 

“Suit yourself.” Dean drove off, heading toward the school. He glanced at Sam. “You have to admit that they were bein’ weird.” 

“I mean… yeah, a little?” Sam agreed hesitantly. “But I don’t think it was enough to drive off and leave them. Maybe what Dawn said was just that, they just felt like dressing up since there was nobody chasing after them or whatever.”

“It wasn’t the clothes.” Dean shook his head. “They’re not acting normal. Something’s up and I don’t care what it is, I don’t need it in my car.” He parked in the student lot and got out. “We only left them three blocks back. It’s not like I’m makin’ them walk six miles. I’ve gotta find Stiles. I don’t have time to deal with girl drama.” 

Sam sighed. “Go find Stiles, then. I’ll meet the girls in homeroom or something and figure out what’s up.”

“Just let me know.” Dean nodded. He went into the building, finding Stiles at his locker. “Hey. Keys.” He held his hand out. “I’m gonna work on the Jeep today.” 

Stiles blinked. “Uh, okay?” He frowned, but handed his keys over. “What’s bothering you today?” 

“Buffy.” Dean muttered. “It’s not a big deal. I’ll get these back to you later.” He started to walk away, but looked around for Erica. “You still pissed at me for yesterday?”

The blonde folded her arms over her chest and stared at him for a long moment. “Yeah.” She admitted. “I’m not so good at the forgiving thing.”

“Well, now you have more of a reason.” Buffy spoke up from behind Dean. She walked past him and over to Erica. “I ran the whole way here.” She muttered. “Carrying Dawn on my back, and that was awkward as hell, but at least we made it here with enough time for me to get ready for cheerleading tryouts. Dean left us a few blocks away.” 

“No, I told you to get in the car.” Dean shook his head. “You told me to go away, so I did.” He snorted, reaching over to tug a leaf out of her hair. His hand lingered for a second or two too long, and he lowered his arm quickly when he realized what he was doing. “I gotta go. Pissed or not, come find me at lunch. Or I’ll find you. Either way.” He walked away. “Son of a bitch.” He muttered, shaking his head at himself. 

Over by Erica, Buffy was uttering the same words, but in regards to her frustration with Dean. “I was trying to help Dawn see that she can like a guy and have things turn out well, and it backfired big time.” 

Erica blinked at her in surprise. “Wha - Dawn likes him?” She stared at the other teen in surprise. “But you never seem to like anybody. Least of all ‘losers’.”

Dawn looked stiff and unhappy and more and more like she just wanted to go home. “Yeah, well… things change.” She mumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

Stiles laughed. “I know what you’re going through.” He told Dawn. “He does like someone, but I’m not sure he even realizes he does. I’ve been pretty good about observing other people. I’ll give you a few pointers. It’ll help you navigate the halls, too. You don’t want to be anywhere near half of the people that go here. Come on, I’ll tell you everything in homeroom.” He put a hand on her shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Erica. “Good luck at tryouts.” He told Buffy. “Also, try not to die.”

“Thanks.” Buffy said dryly. She was still in a bad mood and wasn’t sure she would do very well, and that was just one more reason to be annoyed with Dean, even though she had to admit to herself that she could have just gotten back into the car and let him drive her the rest of the way to school. It seemed like he wasn’t going to leave her alone, despite her request that he do so, either. She tried not to think too much about it as she went to the gym and changed into her cheerleading skirt and shirt, but she found herself wondering who Dean was interested in. Whoever she was, she was probably a senior that Buffy hadn’t even met yet. She was still mulling that over when she left the locker room and joined the crowd of girls on the bleachers. 

“Despite the terrible thing that happened yesterday, we still have to pick new cheerleaders. If you make the team, you’ll find your names posted in the quad after lunch. Let’s begin with group performance.” The cheerleading captain eyed most of her would-be teammates with a look of superiority in her eyes. 

“Why do my hands have to sweat when I get nervous?” The girl to Buffy’s right murmured, smiling hesitantly at her. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll do great.” Buffy smiled back. She was more concerned about someone else’s hands catching on fire, and made a mental note to ask Giles if it was possible for sweat to prevent fire-hands from being an issue. A few minutes later, the girl fell sideways while trying to do a cartwheel and knocked Cordelia Chase over. 

“You saw that, right? That wasn’t me.” Cordelia blurted, looking around at everyone. 

Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down with everyone as they waited for more individual tryouts to happen. 

“You’re Buffy, right?” Cordelia asked, sitting beside her. 

“You met me last week.” Buffy laughed. “What do you want, Cordelia?” 

“You’re my only real competition here, since Amber’s hands probably look like charcoal briquettes right now.” Cordelia said bluntly. “So, since Amy decided this was a human domino competition instead of cheerleading, the only sensible thing would be for you to drop out of this and let me make the squad.” 

Buffy laughed again, frowning when Cordelia didn’t laugh with her. “Wait, you were serious? No! I deserve this just as much as you do.” 

“But you’re in a gang, right? Or some kind of... you’re like, a mafia princess or something? I heard you came here because of witness protection. Is that true?” Cordelia looked away to wave at Harmony, who was sitting higher up on the bleachers. 

“If it was, I don’t think I could actually tell you that.” Buffy muttered. “Look, I’m not dropping out to do you any favors. I don’t actually owe you anything. If you’re good enough, you’ll make it. If you’re not, that’s not my problem. I’ve got enough to deal with.” 

“Like what, finding a better hairdresser?” Cordelia said sharply, smiling cruelly. “I heard that you beat the hell out of Dean Winchester yesterday. What for? Was that some kind of gang initiation thing?” 

Buffy sighed. “Yes, Cordelia. He’s my getaway driver.” 

“I knew it.” Cordelia got up, climbing up to talk to Harmony. 

“No, that was a joke... the hell with it.” Buffy shook her head and went into the locker room to change back into her regular outfit. 

*****

Buffy was sitting in Geometry and trying not to fall asleep as the teacher droned on and on, a few hours later. It was the last class she had before lunch, and she was dreading having to talk to Dean. She knew she could probably just leave and start avoiding him for the rest of her life, but whatever it was that he wanted to talk about, Sam wanted to discuss it with her, too. That made her a little curious. After lunch, she would know if she made the squad. She could handle Dean being an idiot for at least forty-five minutes. Maybe. She pouted, folding her arms across her chest. She had given up on listening to the teacher and was dwelling on Dean again, and she was starting to hate herself for it. He was definitely hot, but he was on her nerves, and she couldn’t tell anymore if she wanted to punch him or kiss him. Getting those things confused was a serious problem. She startled when a paper airplane hit her desk, and she looked around in confusion to see where it had come from, groaning when Dean was giving her an impatient look and gesturing for her to come out to the hallway. She turned her head to hide her smile and raised her hand, asking to use the restroom. The teacher told her to just take her stuff with her, since class was ending soon. “Okay, what gives?” She demanded, frowning at Dean. “This couldn’t wait another ten minutes?” 

“Nah, because I'm trying not to panic.” Dean blurted. “I think I’m about to get arrested. I don’t know what you can even do about it, but I didn’t wanna bring Sam with me to the office to deal with it. He doesn’t need to know all the reasons I could be arrested. I don’t wanna go in there by myself, and Erica’s still pissed at me.” 

“Hello, moron? I'm still pissed at you.” Buffy interrupted, then sighed. “But I do like Sam, and it would suck for everybody if you got hauled off to jail and he didn’t know why. So fine, I’ll come with you. But what makes you so sure you’re in trouble?” 

“I got a pass to come to the office. Giles is in there, and so is Hale. And the Sheriff.” Dean explained. “So askin’ Stiles for help is out, too. He’d just side with his dad for whatever was goin’ on and there’d be no talking anybody out of whatever they’ve got in mind. And your sister’s terrified of Hale, or I would have asked her.” 

“Are you going to tell me what the hell you did that wasn’t the most legal thing?” Buffy asked, then shrugged when Dean scowled. “I had to at least try. It’s a good thing you didn’t ask Dawn. Right about now, she wants to set you on fire.” 

“Because I splashed holy water on you?” Dean frowned. 

“No.” Buffy figured that since Dean was keeping secrets, she could keep a few of her own, too. “Let’s just go see what they want. It might be something that has nothing to do with you. Maybe they need your help with something.” 

“If they do, then they would’ve asked for you, right?” Dean pointed out. “I don’t like this.” 

“Well, you don’t even know what it is, yet.” Buffy put her hand on his forearm. “Stop freaking out and let’s just go talk to them.” 

Dean nodded. He glanced down at her hand, then started walking away, toward the office. It would’ve been too easy for him to kiss her, and he needed to try to remember to keep a certain distance between himself and her at all times. “You oughta go out with Sam. I saw you holding hands in the car.” He snorted. 

Buffy thought of Stiles’ comment to her, a week earlier. “We could double.” She suggested, looking over at Dean. “Me and Sam, and you and the girl you like.” 

Dean blinked. “What girl?” 

“Stiles said you like someone.” Buffy explained. “But he did also say that you probably don’t even know that you like her. That’s a little weird. Anyway.” She gestured to the office door and gave him an expectant look. “You’re the one who got summoned, I’m just moral support.” 

Dean decided he needed to have a talk with Stiles as soon as possible. For now, he had to deal with whatever was going on with the Sheriff. “Hey.” He waved a hand at the men in the room, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Buffy hadn’t run off in the other direction and ditched him. 

“Mr. Winchester.” Giles smiled, sitting up straight and peering at Dean from over the top of his glasses. “Thank you for joining us.”

“I’m not gonna say ‘you’re welcome’ until I know what this is about.” Dean said bluntly, sitting down. 

Buffy rolled her eyes and elbowed him gently in the side as she sat down beside him. 

“Miss Summers.” Peter greeted, smiling crookedly at the blonde. “Don’t recall inviting you to this meeting, but you’re such a pleasant sight that I don’t think anyone actually minds. Especially since you’re counteracting Grumpy’s face just by being here.”

The sheriff covered his face with one hand. “Jesus christ, Peter.” He muttered under his breath.

“What? Look at that sweet little face and tell me I’m wrong.” Peter protested.

“You’re an idiot.” John snapped, turning to the teenagers and focusing on Dean. “I promise you there is a reason for this meeting. And no, it’s not what you’re thinking, kid, you’re not in trouble.”

“We’re well aware that you have your GED, and that you don’t actually need to be present in this building, nor do you need to be taking the classes that you are.” Giles continued from John quietly. “However, and we have all discussed this between ourselves before deciding to bring it up with you - we think it would be in your best interest if you simply… er, pretend that you don’t.”

Buffy sat up straight, looking bewildered. She glanced over at Dean. “Well, I think it’s clear that you don’t need my help with this.” 

“Stay.” Dean protested. He looked back at the men on the other side of the desk. “I was already plannin’ to graduate in a few months.” He admitted. “Even though I’d probably be better off workin’ forty hours a week to make sure I...” He grimaced, not wanting to explain exactly how broke he and Sam were. 

Peter sat down on the edge of Giles’ desk and folded his hands together. “Frankly, Dean, we’re… aware.” He cleared his throat. “You don’t need to explain yourself. But I, personally, am glad that you were already planning to get your diploma. It would make it easier for you to apply to any college you wanted. You get into a college, you get a degree, you can get any job you want.”

“Hang on. I’m not goin’ to college.” Dean protested. “Can’t afford it.” The fact that he had said it out loud, feeling like he had been forced to, irritated him. He had already decided to ignore everything Peter was saying, and he felt protective of Buffy and wondered what she would do if he told her to stay as far from Hale as she could get. 

“Yes. Yes, you can.” Peter told him firmly. “I can put you through personally, if I need -”

“Peter, shut up.” John interrupted, raising a hand. He looked at Dean for a long moment. “This isn’t something I usually offer a lot of people, but the fact of the matter is that the Sheriff’s department has a work/study program in place. You’d work for me, be it desk-jockey or beat cop. You’d get paid. And you’d get to go to school, and keep the credits you gained.”

“So I’d just be filling in for anybody who can’t come in or something like that?” Dean asked, looking intrigued. 

“If that’s what you wanted to do, sure.” John agreed, nodding. “If paperwork or evidence needs filing, you’d be doing that. If I’ve got a deputy that was supposed to do rounds, or be stationed somewhere, you would cover that.”

Dean didn’t need very long to think about it. “I can do that.” He nodded. “So all I’ve gotta do is graduate and go to college?” He wasn’t sure that he liked the idea of attending college classes, and he was certain that Sam was going to be laughing about this for weeks. But he had done all right when he was staying at Sonny’s, and he figured he could manage it again. 

John smiled and held his hands up. “That’s all you’ve gotta do.” 

Dean smiled back. “All right. I can do that.” 

The secretary leaned back in her chair and called out to them. “You forgot to tell him he’s going to repeat senior year!” 

Buffy’s eyes widened and she looked over at Dean. “Uh, you sure you still want me to be here?” 

“Shut up.” Dean said calmly. “I don’t care. I’m just glad I’m not being thrown in jail for... nothing. I haven’t done anything to earn that.” He smirked. 

John raised an eyebrow. “I sure hope you haven’t, kid.” He smiled faintly.

Giles just looked delighted that Dean was accepting their proposition. “I do apologize that you’ll have to repeat the year, but I think that this will be very, very good for you in the long run, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean thought so too, since it meant that he would be around if Sam needed him. He didn’t want to think about the biggest drawback - seeing Buffy every day and having to avoid her as much as possible. But once it was on his mind, he knew he was going to be in a bad mood and dwelling on it for a while. “I’ll deal. If that’s it, we’ve gotta get to lunch.” He stood up, deliberately moving to block Peter’s view of Buffy as she got to her feet. 

Peter ignored him, lifting a hand to wave at Buffy, unable to keep himself from grinning. “See you later.” He called. 

“Nope.” Dean blurted, pulling the door shut behind him as he went into the hallway. He turned toward Buffy. “I know you’re pissed off enough at me that you’d probably just do the exact opposite of what I’m about to tell you, but stay away from Hale. Dude gives me the creeps.” 

“You’re right, I don’t have to listen to you.” Buffy shrugged. “But if he did try something, I can handle it myself. I think I proved that to you yesterday.” 

“I wasn’t tryin’ to grope you.” Dean said bluntly. “And it doesn’t matter how fast you can knock somebody on their ass, it’s not gonna undo somebody getting their hands on you.” 

Buffy rolled her eyes, but she nodded reluctantly. “Fine, whatever. He’s my English teacher, so I can’t avoid him forever. And I like talking to Derek, so I’ll be over there at some point. You’re worrying over nothing.” 

“I’m not.” Dean muttered. “You’ve lived what, two places? Three if you count the crazy house. I’ve been all over this country and most of the time, I didn’t have my dad around to tell me what I was supposed to do. Or not do. I’m not a complete dick, despite you saying so this morning. I never pressured a girl to do somethin’ she didn’t want to do. But I know there are guys out there who don’t give a fuck, they just want to get off. Some girls are like that too, for the record. And Hale isn’t the kind of guy who takes no for an answer on anything. He pushes people until he gets a yes. I’ve known him longer than you have. You might even think him being around is something you want, ‘cause he’ll have worn you down to it. But the whole thing would’ve been his plan.” 

Buffy frowned. “I’m sixteen. I don’t think he’s like that. Doesn’t he have a daughter my age, anyway?” 

“Lots of guys do.” Dean pointed out. “You think they give a damn about that when they’re throwing money at strippers or paying for sex from some barely-legal?” He shook his head. “Fuck it, let’s just go have lunch with Sam and talk.” He started to put a hand on her back, but took a few steps away from her, instead. 

“What’s this about?” Buffy demanded. “I wanted to sit with Dawn and Erica and talk about other stuff. Stuff that isn’t all cloak-and-dagger and making me feel like I’m about to be asked something weird or gross.” 

Dean snorted. “It’s about our dad. The demon that killed him is still out there and we were hoping you’d be interested in helping us kill it. But we don’t want you to kill it yourself. That’s our thing. You could kick the shit out of him, though. Make it easier on us.” 

“That’s it?” Buffy blurted, scowling. “God! You could have said that in front of Dawn and it would have been fine. Instead, you went all Jack Torrance and had to be a complete weirdo about keeping it a secret.” 

Dean took another step away from her, clearing his throat to cover the fact that he was definitely in over his head, when it came to his attraction to her. The fact that she had seen The Shining shouldn’t have been a big deal, but it was to him, and added to the list of things that he liked about her. “Sorry.” He murmured. “Well, now you don’t have to sit with me.” He smirked at her. “And I don’t want you sittin’ with me anyway, since everybody thinks I’m your drug mule.” 

“What?” Buffy laughed. “Three hours ago, Cordelia was spreading a rumor that you were my getaway driver.” She shrugged. “I guess it’s my fault. I told her that you were, but she doesn’t speak sarcasm. How the hell did it go from that to this?” 

“I’ve given up on ever understanding the normies.” Dean smiled. “They don’t know what we know, and maybe they’re better off for it. I’m fine with them thinking whatever they want. If it keeps them away from me, that’s even better. Sometimes, it works in reverse, and I can’t keep people away from me.” He told himself not to do it, but he moved closer to her and lowered his voice as other students started walking past them, to get to the cafeteria. “If you need a getaway driver, though? I’m good with that.” 

Buffy tilted her head, looking up at him and nodding. She wasn’t sure what she had just agreed to, but it seemed important and she didn’t want to argue with him about anything else. Having him close made her feel like a live wire, and she liked it. “Like Bonnie and Clyde, but we fight demons instead of robbing banks.” 

“So that means you’re going to help, then?” Dean asked. He glanced up when Harmony laughed as she passed them, then grabbed Buffy’s elbow gently and started walking toward the cafeteria. “I’m not sure how we’ll make that work, to be honest with you. I don’t have a problem taking Sam anywhere in the country, but convincin’ your mom to let you come with us ain’t gonna be easy. We need a good lie.” 

“School field trip.” Buffy said quickly. She smiled. “We’ll get Giles to make some kind of official document and I can hand it off to my mom to get her signature and maybe some money for expenses.” 

“That’s devious.” Erica commented as she fell into line beside them. “I don’t know what the hell you're talking about, and I’m not going to bother asking, but you’ve piqued my interest.” She looked at Dean coolly. “I’ve decided to forgive you for being an incomparable asshat, because I’m awesome like that.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you. We’re talkin’ about what we’re doing this summer. Going hunting.” 

“If I can manage it without my mom freaking out, anyway.” Buffy added. “One wrong word and it won’t happen.” 

“Then you should come up with a script.” Erica told them. “Plan exactly what you’re gonna say and keep it clear in your head so that even if you go off-script a little bit, you can turn it around and get things back on track without fucking it up. Please don’t try the ‘off-the-cuff’ method. Stiles does that with his dad all the time.”

“Yeah, and from what he says, it never even works.” Dean snorted. “We’ll figure it out.” He looked at Erica. “You sittin’ with us? ‘Cause I’m thinkin’ about finding Allison. I haven’t talked to her in a couple of weeks.” 

“Yeah.” Erica agreed. “Weeks?” She stared at him with wide eyes. “Christ, Winchester, if she hasn’t seen you around either, she probably thinks you died.”

Dean laughed. “She’s seen me.” He protested. He grabbed a carton of milk and checked the date, then put it on his tray. “Can I get a slice of pizza, Dottie?” He smiled at the lunch lady as she handed him a plate. “Thanks.” 

“You know the lunch lady’s name?” Buffy asked, smiling faintly. 

“Uh, yeah?” Dean shrugged one shoulder at her. “Kitchen was haunted by the ghost of a fat kid.” 

Buffy laughed, then stopped and frowned. “Wait, are you joking?” 

Dean smirked. “You’re never gonna know.”

Erica smiled sweetly at the lunch lady as she placed a chicken sandwich on her tray, and then looked at Buffy. “He’s joking.”

Buffy grinned. “Okay.” She grabbed a container of mozzarella sticks and put it on her tray. “I like this whole lie detector thing you can do.” She told Erica. “You should just follow Dean around all day and tell everyone when he’s lying about things.” 

“I tried.” Erica laughed. “After his fourth class, the teacher chased me off. Some stupid nonsense about how I’m not a senior and I don’t belong in his classes. Pfft.” She eyes the mozzarella sticks on Buffy’s plate and then debated for a moment before grabbing some of her own. She wanted onion rings initially, but the cheese was too much of a temptation.

“Yeah, that was pretty much right after I got out here.” Dean laughed. “She thought she was doin’ me a favor. Or her pack. Either way.” He got fries as his side, then grabbed a slice of cheesecake from the dessert section. “Let me cut ahead of you.” He told Buffy. “I’m goin’ to find Allison. I’ll find you after that.” 

Erica shrugged at Buffy. “If you want, we can sit by Stiles and Scott? Things between Allison and Scott aren’t so bad that they can’t be around each other anymore.”

“Okay.” Buffy agreed. “Uh, wait. That doesn’t mean we’ll have to sit by Lydia, does it? Because if it does, then no.” 

Dean glanced over at Buffy, but decided not to ask. He paid for his food and left the line, looking around the cafeteria for Allison. 

Erica sniggered quietly as he walked away. 

Allison sat at the farthest corner of the cafeteria, distractedly biting at a slice of pizza as she flipped through her notebook with her free hand. She furrowed her brows when she came across something that didn’t make sense, then reached for a book to confirm the information. Sighing, she dragged her notebook back to her and scribbled out what she’d originally had written, and wrote in the correct information. 

“Hey.” Dean set his tray down, resting his hands on either side of it as he leaned down to look at Allison. “Get your stuff, you’re coming to sit with me. There’s somebody I want to introduce you to.” 

Allison looked up at him, and then looked down at her books and lunch before sighing again. “‘How are you, Allison? Long time no see, sorry I’ve ignored your existence for weeks at a time. Oh, I met someone that you’ve just gotta meet, you wanna come over with me?’” She intoned, mocking Dean’s voice as she packed away her books and squinted at him. “You’re a butt.”

“So?” Dean scoffed, grinning. “You know you could’ve come to talk to me any time in the past couple of weeks, too. Don’t put all that on me.” 

Allison made a face at him. “I can if I want to.” She slid her bag over her shoulder and picked up her tray. “Where are we going?”

“This way.” Dean gestured to the table toward the center of the room, where Buffy was sitting with Erica, Stiles, Lydia and Scott. He glanced around for Sam and didn’t see him, but figured he was probably in line. He’d give it another five minutes and wander off to find his brother, though. Just in case. He sat down across from Buffy and pulled the chair beside him out for Allison. 

Allison looked bemused, smiling faintly at Dean. “Thanks.” She murmured, sitting down and looking at the others. She smiled politely at everyone, and then outright beamed at Lydia when she caught sight of her. “Hi!”

“Hi.” Lydia smiled. “How have you been?” 

Buffy glanced from Lydia to Allison and frowned to herself, glancing over at Erica and rolling her eyes. 

Erica grinned crookedly. “It’s always been like this.” She said quietly to Buffy. “The Allison-and-Scott show may have ended, but the Allison-and-Lydia buddy spin-off is still going strong.”

“We’re on an entirely different network.” Buffy remarked, grinning. “They’re the Home Shopping Network. We’re MTV.” 

Erica put her head down, laughing.

Sam dropped down in the seat on Dean’s other side, looking around curiously. He smiled faintly when he saw Allison and gave her a wave, then brightened when his eyes locked on Buffy. “How’s everything going today?”

Buffy smiled. “Better than yesterday. As far as I know, nobody’s been set on fire. Cheerleading tryout results won’t be posted until after lunch, so I’m just waiting to see what happens.” 

“If they don’t let you in, they’re stupid.” Dean muttered. 

Sam glanced at his brother, and then shrugged. “I mean, he’s not wrong.” He agreed, laughing softly. 

Buffy laughed. “Thanks. Both of you. I don’t know. I mean, I want this, but I guess I can just move on to the next thing if it doesn’t work out.” 

“Cheerleading is archaic.” Lydia remarked. 

Buffy glanced over at her. “Actually, it’s not. Archaic pretty much means that something came from the sixth or seventh century. I’ve seen archaic weapons and clothing in books. There weren’t any cheerleading uniforms in there.” 

Allison’s mouth twitched. “It’s evolved.” She quipped. She sent Lydia a faint, playful scowl. “I used to do cheerlead-y stuff.”

“Oh.” Lydia looked embarrassed. 

“It’s not for everybody.” Buffy added, feeling a little vindictive. “You’re a sophomore, but taking a lot of senior classes, right? So that’s your thing. I’m more athletic.” She shrugged. “Goes with the territory of being a Slayer.” 

“So am I.” Allison agreed, and then hesitated, squinting at Buffy. “Athletic. Not… what’s a Slayer?”

“Like a hunter, but a little more mystical.” Buffy explained succinctly. “I’m Buffy, by the way. Nice to meet you.” 

Allison promptly stuck her hand out, smiling at her. “You, too. I’m Allison.” She let her other hand gesture in the air. “Hunter.”

Buffy grinned and shook Allison’s hand. “Yeah, I heard about that.” She admitted. “And you’ve lived all over the place, like these two.” She gestured to Dean and Sam. “Have you ever been to LA?” 

“Once.” Allison nodded, leaning one arm on the table. “My dad was on hand to demonstrate weapons for some prop company to mimic for a movie or a show or something. I was very much not allowed to explore.” Her lower lip jutted out a little. 

Buffy wanted to ask Dean and Sam what the odds were that the demon would be in Los Angeles, but she didn’t want to do that in front of everyone. Things were supposed to be kept quiet for a reason, anyway. “Maybe we can go there sometime this summer.” She said instead. 

“I’m repeating senior year.” Dean blurted, looking around the table before he gave in and glanced at his brother. “I didn’t have enough credits to graduate and I’m gonna do a work-study thing for the Sheriff.” 

Stiles grinned. “Yes!” 

Erica raised her eyebrows, looking at Stiles. “Why are you so excited?” She laughed. 

“Uh, duh? Because I’m going to be a cop and now I’ll have someone else I know, who isn’t at least ten years older than me?” Stiles nodded. “And it’ll be great to have someone else who knows about all of this.” He gestured to everyone at the table. “As a cop, I mean.” 

Sam let out a small laugh, but clapped his hand on Dean’s upper arm. “Well… I’m gonna be a little selfish and say that I’m glad. I’d rather have you around for another year than have to see you leave when the school year is over.”

“Yeah, but… you live together.” Scott pointed out, squinting at Sam.

Sam waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, I know, but I mean, I’ve still got another three years here, and it’d kind of suck without Dean there.”

“I’m a little jealous that nobody offered me a deal like that. Not that I want to repeat a grade.” Buffy murmured. “Um, no offense.” 

“You ever notice how people say ‘no offense’ when something’s really offensive?” Stiles remarked. “Nobody ever goes, ‘the weather’s crap today. No offense.’” 

“Anyway.” Buffy muttered. “I’ve had a rough year and I’d like it if I had a few more adults backing me. And not leering at me while they do it.” 

Erica squinted at her, and then looked at Lydia. “Can you whack Peter upside the head and tell him to tone down the whole ‘pervert’ thing he does? It’s making Buffy uncomfortable.”

“Of course.” Lydia nodded. “I think it’s been at least twenty-four hours since the last time I slapped him.” She laughed. “He’s harmless, really. He just can’t control his mouth. He reminds me of someone...” She glanced pointedly at Stiles. “I don’t know who, though.” 

“Hilarious.” Stiles shook his head. 

“I’m having a party on Friday night.” Lydia continued. “It’s not a pack thing. It’s for whoever wants to show up.” She turned her head to look at Allison. “It’s not optional for you, though.” 

Allison tried to look annoyed, but couldn’t fight the smile on her face. “It never is for me.”

“I’m all for a party. If I can go. I’m still grounded.” Buffy frowned. “I missed dinner one night last week, while I was stopping the apocalypse. I told my mom I have a tutor, so maybe she’ll back off. But I don’t think she’ll believe that I’m at a study session on a Friday night.” 

“I’ll convince her to let you go.” Dean offered. “There’s no point in savin’ the world all the time if you can’t enjoy it once in awhile.” He tried to be subtle as he eyed her red dress and wondered what she would wear to a party if this was the sort of thing she wore on a regular school day. 

“Right.” Buffy smiled. “Carpe diem. Or noctem, I guess. Either way. That’s my philosophy. At least you guys don’t need parental permission to leave the house.” She frowned as soon as the words left her mouth. “God, I’m sorry.” 

“I already told you.” Dean muttered. “People die every day. I’m not happy about it, but if you apologize to me one more time, we’re going to end up in another fist fight and I might not take it easy on you next time.” He smiled. 

“I’m sorry,” Buffy repeated in a different tone. “But who kicked whose ass yesterday?” 

Sam snickered, unable to resist as he dug his fork into his salad. 

Allison’s eyes were wide. “I heard that there was a fight yesterday. That was you two?” Her lips stretched into a grin, and she pushed teasingly at Dean. “You got your ass kicked. Haha.”

“I let her.” Dean repeated. “Point is, it could happen again.” 

“Fine by me.” Buffy grinned. 

“No, that’s not...” Dean huffed in fond frustration. “You want my help to get to the party on Friday?” 

“Yes.” Buffy nodded. 

“Well, okay then. Be a little bit nicer to me.” Dean smirked. He knew things were getting out of hand again, and it didn’t help that her remark about Bonnie and Clyde wouldn't stop echoing in his brain. He looked over at his brother, trying to remind himself that Buffy was Sam’s girlfriend, or at least might as well be. “You’re just going to have to do your homework on Saturday.” He teased. “Because we’re going.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “I’m not doing homework on a Saturday. It’ll be done before I ever leave school on Friday. I’m not getting bogged down with studying right before a party.” He slouched and glanced at his brother, lowering his voice. “Out of everyone here, I think you and I need this the most. With the exception of Buffy, I mean.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I mean, I get it, they had it rough for a couple of months. It ain’t like us at all.” He had been hunting demons since he was big enough to hold a shotgun, Sam had been forced to change schools every two weeks or so, and Buffy had just spent a year in lock-up. The others only had a fraction of an idea about what demons could do. “Feels like we’re just separate from them.” He immediately glanced at Erica, knowing how likely it was that she had been listening to their conversation. 

Erica lifted a single blonde eyebrow at him, and then simply shrugged one shoulder and nodded her head. ‘You’re not wrong.’ She mouthed. 

Dean smiled back at Erica, turning his attention back to Sam. “It’s nice havin’ someone else around that gets it.” 

Sam laughed softly. “Yeah.” He agreed, nodding and poking his fork at the leafy greens in his bowl thoughtfully. “If nothing else, we’re living in a town where maybe not everyone gets us, but they understand. To a degree.” He looked toward Buffy and smiled fondly at her. 

Buffy grinned back at Sam. “Hey, are you guys coming over for dinner tonight? Open invitation, remember?”

“I said we weren’t having dinner with you every night.” Dean protested, then paused. “What are you having for dinner?” 

“I don’t know yet.” Buffy teased. “What are you planning to cook?” She looked at Sam again. “I know it’s not the most gourmet thing ever, but maybe macaroni and cheese? Unless Dean objects.” 

“He’s not gonna object.” Sam laughed. “Mac and cheese sounds great.”

“Yeah, if you make it right.” Dean added. “Scale of one to ten, how good are you in the kitchen?” 

Buffy tilted her head, thinking. “Five.” 

“Oh, god, please don’t tell me you’re gonna let Buffy cook.” Dawn blurted, standing behind them and staring at Dean with a terrified expression. 

“Does anyone else hear a gnat?” Buffy pouted. “Or a fly? Some kind of mosquito?” She twisted around in her seat and looked at her sister. “Why are you over here?” She felt a little guilty for being mean, but her sister actually had started it this time. So much for getting along with Dawn. “Dawnie, my kitchen knowledge far outranks yours. If we ever want a pizza with anchovies and gummy worms, we’ll let you know.” 

“Anchovies and gummy worms?” Dean repeated. “That ain’t normal. You sure she’s not possessed?” He asked Buffy. 

“If she is, she’s been that way since birth.” Buffy muttered.

“It’d be damned near impossible to screw up mac and cheese.” Dean looked back up at Dawn, mostly to avoid looking at his brother. He still thought that his dad’s letter to him had been written while the man was drunk or on the brink of insanity, but the thought that Sam might be a demon had been nagging at him. He wondered if he could slip holy water into his brother’s next drink, then wasn’t so sure he wanted to know that John Winchester had been right. Sam would be dead and Dean would really be on his own. 

Dawn flinched a little, looking hurt, but took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. “I only meant because I’m not the one that left the burner running under the pot of water that one time and came back to no water, the smoke detector going off, and a giant hole in the pot where the bottom used to be.” She looked down. “Makes sense in hindsight now, why it would’ve been like that, but I didn’t know you were disappearing and running around cemeteries at night then, so… yeah. Sorry.”

“That pan was really old.” Buffy muttered, embarrassed. “I don’t have to worry about that being an issue ever again though, since this town is pretty much fully-stocked with people in the know.” 

“Yeah.” Dawn murmured, looking around at the group currently sitting at the table. She felt herself growing more uncomfortable, and she shifted from one foot to the other, chewing on her lower lip. “Sorry for bothering you.” She muttered. Even dressed as she was, with Buffy’s help, it still hadn’t been enough to really catch Dean’s attention, and she felt like an ass for making a jibe at her sister’s cooking ability, because it looked like that had gotten Dean’s attention. She shook her head and jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “I’ll see you later. Sorry. Again.” She turned around and walked away, cursing herself. 

“I’ll be right back.” Stiles blurted. He got up from the table and hurried to catch up to Dawn. “Hey. You didn’t have to leave. You need to talk?” 

Dawn stared at him in confusion. “Uh.” She faltered. “N-no? No. Why are you… why did you come after me?”

“Because you’re miserable and I know what that’s like.” Stiles explained. “It sucks being left out. I know because it happens to me a lot. Even in that crowd. Until yesterday, I didn’t even have a girlfriend. I'm not even sure she’s my girlfriend. We’re going on a date on Friday... damn it, Lydia.” He muttered, shaking his head. “Anyway. It’s hard not to notice Dean and you’re not the only one dealing with his rejection. I don’t think he’s paid attention to anyone except your sister. I wasn’t going to say anything, but then he and Buffy and Sam were talking about how they’re not like us, like the rest of us couldn’t even hear that? It sucks.” 

Dawn felt a twisting in the pit of her stomach, and she looked down. “Yeah.” She said softly, her shoulders slumping. Buffy. Dean was interested in Buffy. Of course he was. Why else would he pay so little attention to anyone else, but suddenly be hyper-focused on her sister? It was even like Stiles had just said - the three of them, Buffy, Sam and Dean, were unlike the others. Just how much, she didn’t know, but she figured she’d already lost her chance to really find out, and to find a place with them. She sighed.“Well. Any feelings of being left out or whatever are on me. It’s not like I was the nicest to her. I alienated her first, so…” she twisted her hands together. “Your group, your friends. They’re good for her. Her ‘friends’ back in L.A. were empty-headed pieces of walking human crap that happened to wear name brands and flash shiny purses and wads of money around, and they abandoned her the second she didn’t conform anymore.” She didn’t add the ‘like I did,’ despite the words being on the tip of her tongue. In any case, every one of Buffy’s new friends knew that Dawn was a shitty sister. It didn’t really need repeating. 

“It’s probably ill-advised, but you could fix it.” Stiles suggested. “At least get him to notice you for a day or two and then things would work themselves out. I found a spell and I was going to use it myself, but then I gave up on him and asked Erica out, instead.” 

“A spell?” Dawn asked, looking dubious. “I didn’t think those were real.” Then she rolled her eyes at herself. “Then again, I didn’t think a lot of this was real.” A spell, she thought again. It could be worth looking into. She looked at Stiles thoughtfully. “What… what was it for?”

“Getting someone to like you back.” Stiles smiled. “It just requires simple stuff. A couple of candles, a picture of the person, and a little bit of focus. I can find it for you. It’s in the library.” 

Dawn tried to feel a little guilty at the thought of performing such a spell - it seemed so underhanded, and very much like cheating the system - but she glanced back at Dean and felt another twist in her stomach. She wanted so badly for someone to just like her back, and to feel like she had somewhere to belong that she couldn’t justify feeling guilt, not even for a minute. “I - thank you. I’d appreciate that.” She said finally, giving Stiles a tentative smile.


	11. Witch, part 6

Buffy got up the next morning, smiling to herself. The day before, she had been listed as an alternate for the cheerleading squad. She would have been bitter about it, but she didn’t really care that much. Today, she’d get to see Dean. She got ready for school and went down to the kitchen for breakfast, singing to herself. “Good morning!” 

Joyce laughed slightly, looking surprised. “Good morning, sweetheart. You look so cheerful! Any reason why?”

“Boys.” Buffy admitted, grinning. “Or, not plural. A boy. One who happens to live across the street and drive a car.” She poured herself a glass of orange juice. “There’s a party on Friday night and I know I’m grounded, but he’s going and since he lives right across the street... see where this is going? It wouldn’t be any trouble for him to drive me over there. And I promise that these new friends are academic. The girl throwing the party is a sophomore, but most of her classes are senior classes. You can even call Giles - um, Principal Giles, and ask. Though I don’t think they’ll let you see her schedule. Privacy and all.” 

Joyce looked astounded, shaking her head. “Buffy, it’s - it’s fine, honey.” She said. “You’ve been so different since we moved here, and since you met that sweet young man. I’ve noticed a real change in you, and frankly, anyone that brings that out in you…” she smiled. “Well. I suppose you’ve met your punishment with a lot more grace than I would have at your age. I think I can unground you for this party.”

“Thank you!” Buffy hugged her mom, then sat down to eat her breakfast. After a moment, she got up again and went over to the stairs. “Dawnie! We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up.” 

“Coming!” Dawn called down the stairs, her physical form following her voice a moment later. She smiled brightly at her sister, feeling hopeful for the first time since they’d moved to Sunnydale. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Buffy grinned. “Great. Oh, wait. Did you eat? I think we have granola bars somewhere.” She glanced toward the kitchen. “Never mind. I just want to get going.” 

“I’ll grab something out of one of the vending machines.” Dawn told her dismissively. “I want to get going, too.” She had to see if this spell worked, or if Stiles had just given her some false hope to try to make her feel better. 

“Great.” Buffy nodded. She grabbed her backpack and went out to the front porch, glancing around before she crossed the street and knocked on the Winchesters’ front door. 

Sam swung the door wide open, looking relieved to see the girls. “Hey! Hi. Thank god you’re here. Dean’s being weird.” He paused. “Er. Weird-er.”

“How?” Buffy tilted her head. “What’s he doing?” 

“Not so much what he’s doing, so much as…” Sam frowned. “I don’t know. You’ll see. Come on in.” He stepped back to let the girls inside. 

Dawn took a step inside the house, looking around eagerly for the older Winchester. Weird was relative. Especially if Dean’s ‘weird’ was a result of her spell.

Dean whistled as he flipped a pancake, catching it in the skillet. “Hey!” He called out. “Get in here. We don’t actually need to go to homeroom. Everybody should have pancakes for breakfast.” 

“I like waffles.” Buffy sat down at the table, smiling as she looked up at Dean. “Because they have all the little boxes. For syrup and stuff.” 

Dawn settled her chin on her hand as she sat down, smiling at Dean winningly. “Pancakes sound amazing.” She agreed. “Yours - look great.” She faltered, and then mentally facepalmed. She sounded like an idiot. 

“Thanks!” Dean set the stack of pancakes down on the table and held a hand out to Buffy. “C’mere. I can make you some waffles, if you want them.” 

Buffy took Dean’s hand and got up. “I don’t need them. I already ate.” 

“Oh.” Dean looked disappointed. 

“But tomorrow, you can make me pancakes or waffles.” Buffy said quickly. “Don’t look sad. Be happy. Life is good, right?” 

Dean nodded, smiling again. “Yeah, with you here, anyway.” 

Dawn stared back and forth between them in confusion. “Uh. You - yeah. All of us. Here in this house. Life is - really good.” She agreed hurriedly, suddenly aware that Dean hadn’t so much as looked at her since they’d entered the house. 

Sam stared between all of them, completely bewildered. “Okay, what the hell is happening right now?” He asked, looking at Dean and Buffy with a deep frown. 

“What’s happening is that I finally found somebody I want to be with for the rest of my life.” Dean admitted, not looking away from Buffy. “I can’t propose because I can’t afford a ring, though. I could steal one, maybe.” 

Buffy smiled. “We could do that together. But I trust your judgment. I don’t want a diamond. Every girl has one of those. I want something more unique.” 

Dean pulled Buffy close. “I’d steal all the emeralds in town if you wanted me to.” 

“Wh-what?” Sam stared between them, looking sick. “You’re - what? When - when did… this happen?” He asked, and looked at Buffy, hurt. “Was… did you want Dean this whole time?” He asked her, his voice small. 

“Not the whole time.” Buffy said lightly. “He has moments when he pisses me off, and then I want him to fall off a big cliff. But I think this could work.” She looked over at Sam. “You’ll find someone and be as happy as we are. I know you will. I can’t imagine anyone not being as happy as I am right now.” 

Sam stared at her, and then looked at his brother before taking a deep, shaky breath and sniffling. “I don’t think I’m up for going to school today.” He said quietly, and left the room.

Dawn shrank into her seat, feeling sick to her stomach. “Yeah, I don’t… I don’t think I really feel up to learning today.” She blurted, and then stood up quickly, hurrying toward the front door. 

“Wait!” Buffy called out, following Dawn. She put her hand on her sister’s forehead. “Well, you don’t have a fever, but if you want to ditch, I’ll see if someone can get me a list of your assignments. I know it’s sudden and everything, but I want you to be my maid of honor. Whenever the wedding happens, I mean.” 

Dawn stared at her sister, horrified. “Um. Yeah. Okay. That’s great, I… gotta go, bye!” She unabashedly ran away from her sister, darting across the street and back to her house. Joyce tended to leave a few minutes after they generally did for school, and Dawn was beyond grateful for the fact that the driveway was already empty. She hurtled into the house and didn’t stop running until she had locked herself in her room. Dropping down to the floor, she stared at her hands. “What did I do?” She blurted. “Oh my god, what did I do?”

In their own house, Dean knocked on Sam’s bedroom door and opened it a moment later. “Hey, little brother. What’s buggin’ you?” 

“Don’t.” Sam’s voice was muffled, his face buried in a pillow. “You know what.”

“Would I be askin’ you if I already knew?” Dean protested, then sighed and continued, admitting that he was well-aware what was bothering Sam. “I was kinda thinkin’ you’d be happy for me. I’ve never had the chance to get close to anybody since I was five, knowing we’d just be moving again in another week or so. She just... she understands. I don’t have to worry about her freaking out or calling me crazy or anything like that.” 

“I like her, Dean.” Sam said softly, turning his head away from his brother. “I would normally be totally happy for you. I would. I just… why her? Why did it have to be the girl I liked? Why couldn’t it be any other girl but her?”

“Like who?” Dean scoffed. “Charlie’s a lesbian and Harmony’s an idiot. I get that you’re pissed, but you’re gonna have to get over that, because she’s gonna be your sister-in-law. Soon as I can get my hands on a ring.” He rubbed his hands together, smiling to himself. “Maybe we can get married this summer. Right by that yellow-eyed bastard’s corpse.” 

“Do whatever you want.” Sam muttered. “Just don’t count on me to be there.”

“Your loss.” Dean frowned. 

“Are you ready to go?” Buffy asked, standing in the doorway. “They’re being weird.” 

“Yeah, but they’re always weird.” Dean snorted. He patted Sam’s back, then left the house with Buffy. The drive to school went right through downtown, and Dean pulled over before they got there, gesturing to a jewelry store. “You wanna go in and have a look?” 

“They’re not open.” Buffy murmured. 

“So?” Dean smirked. 

Buffy laughed. “Okay.” She got out of the car, snapping the lock on the door and letting herself and Dean into the store. The display counters were full of a variety of rings and necklaces. She pointed to a platinum band and an emerald stone, with a hefty price tag resting underneath it. “I want that one.” 

Dean pulled Buffy close for a kiss, then smashed the glass and got the ring for her, making sure it was free of glass shards before he put it on her finger. “We’d better get out of here before Stiles’ dad shows up.” He laughed, grabbing her hand and running back to the car with her. 

When they got to school, Buffy wasn’t sure what had her focus more: Dean or the ring on her finger. “I’m a little frustrated that our siblings are being stupid about this.” She told him, walking into the building with him. “It’s not like this kind of thing happens every day. Not for us, at least.” 

Erica approached Buffy and Dean from the other direction. “What’s not for you? Look, if the rest of us have to deal with the cafeteria food, you two should, too.” She scowled, and then blinked at them. “Um. Why are you hanging all over each other?”

“We’re engaged!” Buffy held her hand out to show Erica her ring. “Dawn and Sam are being stupid about the whole thing.” 

“They’re both ditching school because they don’t want to be around us.” Dean kept his arm around Buffy’s waist. “Sammy’s always bitching at me for being pessimistic. The one time I’m not, that’s too much for him. We’re probably gettin’ married this summer.” 

“That… sounds great!” Erica told them, sounding strained. “I mean, that’s amazing! We should go tell everyone else! The pack, I mean. Fuck everybody else.”

Buffy grinned, nodding. She kissed Dean, then started walking with Erica, tugging Dean along with her as they held hands. “I asked Dawn to be my maid of honor already. You could be a bridesmaid. I was thinking a Roaring Twenties theme.” She looked at Dean. “If that’s okay with you?” 

“Yeah, I don’t care.” Dean shrugged. “I mean, I like that era. The Untouchables takes place around then, right? Eliot Ness is awesome.” 

Erica started to look overwhelmed, looking back and forth between them. She did manage to catch Buffy’s comment about being a bridesmaid, though, and her entire face softened. “That’s - really? You want me to be a bridesmaid?”

“Yeah, of course I do.” Buffy smiled. “You introduced me to Dean, in the first place. To not include you would be mean. Besides, you’re my best friend. I probably should have asked you to be my maid of honor, but since Sam is obviously the best man, Dawn kind of has to be the maid of honor. It’s a whole thing.” She waved her free hand dismissively. “I wonder if the Sheriff is ordained. Maybe Giles can do the ceremony. Ooh, what kind of cake do you want, honey?” 

Dean thought for a minute. “No cake. We should just have pie.” 

“No, we have to have cake!” Buffy protested, turning to face him. “It’s traditional for a reason. I like cake. But you can help me decide on flavors. Or your groom cake can be a pie.” 

Erica listened to them, silently praying they’d run into someone from the pack sooner rather than later, because as flattered as she was that Buffy would want her to be a bridesmaid, the logical part of her brain was reminding her that up until yesterday, Buffy had been showing interest in Sam, and Dean had… not been showing a lot of interest in anyone. Swallowing hard, she said, “Uh, so! How - how did he propose?”

Buffy faltered. “Well, he sort of didn’t. He just said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and that since we couldn’t afford a ring, we’d just steal one. But I’m obviously not telling anybody else that part. Is it okay if I just say it was in with your dad’s stuff?” 

Dean nodded. “It’ll keep us in the clear. I’m good with that. I didn’t see the point in a whole big deal proposal because life’s way too freakin’ short. We could be dead before lunch.” 

“Well, that’s true, I guess.” Buffy murmured. 

Lydia frowned as she walked past them, on the way to her locker. She stopped and turned around, walking back and grabbing Buffy’s hand. “Is this your grandmother’s?” 

“We’re engaged.” Dean grinned. 

Lydia looked over at Erica. “Were they even dating yesterday?” 

Erica gave her a panicked look, shaking her head frantically when she was sure that Buffy and Dean couldn’t see her. “Does… it matter?” She said out loud, laughing nervously. “I’m gonna be a bridesmaid, my life is awesome.” Her eyes bulged and she mouthed, ‘Spell? Possession?’ at Lydia. 

Lydia looked thoughtful. She snapped her fingers to get the attention of the happy couple. “Dr. Deaton is a veterinarian in Beacon Hills, but he’s ordained.” She lied. “We should go see if he can do the ceremony for you. You don’t mind missing a day of school, do you?” 

“I don’t mind.” Buffy said carefully. “But I’m already kind of on thin ice with my mom and there’s a new principal here today. Giles told me yesterday afternoon that he was going to be back in the library from now on. If I ditch, she won’t let me go to your party.” 

“I think Peter can handle covering for us.” Lydia insisted. 

Erica nodded. “He’s the alpha, it’s his job.” She said firmly. “He’ll cover.”

Buffy nodded. “Then I guess we’re ditching. It’s fine with me, anyway. It just gives us more time together.” She smiled. 

“Did they get zapped by a tv?” Lydia demanded. “Nick at Nite?”

“I have no fucking idea.” Erica muttered back to her, her voice low. “I met them at the entrance, and they were all snuggly and shit. Said that Sam and Dawn are being stupid about it, and that they’re ditching today. No fucking shit, I couldn’t possibly imagine why.”

“I’ll go talk to Peter. Don’t let them out of your sight.” Lydia advised. “I don’t want to know what they’d do if they were alone. There’s no need for this to get worse for them.” She hurried off down the hall to look for Peter. 

“No, no wait, don’t leave me alone with…” Erica’s hiss cut off, and she sighed. “Them. Goddammit.” She turned and smiled brightly at the other two. “So, Roaring Twenties?”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah. I think it would be fun. We could make all of our guests wear flapper dresses or those old suits.” 

“Or we could maybe skip all of that and just get married at the courthouse.” Dean suggested. “I mean, the whole ceremonial thing wouldn’t bug me too much, but I’d rather just keep it all quiet.” 

“My mom would hate that.” Buffy frowned. 

“Have you even told your mom?” Erica asked, frowning as well.

“Not yet. But I will. Maybe at dinner.” Buffy mused. 

Dean pulled Buffy closer to him and smiled. “Whenever you want to tell her is fine with me. I’m not goin’ anywhere. Not now.” He looked at Erica. “I really do owe you. If you hadn’t introduced us, I wouldn’t have met her and I’d probably be on the other side of the country with Sam, now.” 

“Mmhmm.” Erica gave Dean a wide, close-mouthed smile. “That’s great. Not a problem. I’m glad I could be of service.”

“Maybe we should serve pancakes and waffles.” Buffy blurted, laughing. “Instead of chicken or steak.” 

“Breakfast for dinner?” Dean grinned. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Buffy smiled back at him. 

“I’m going to barf.” Lydia said dryly as she approached them warily. “Come on, Peter’s spreading the word to the rest of the pack. We’ll take my car and they can follow us.” 

“Oh, thank god.” Erica muttered under her breath. “Yeah, let’s get going. Sooner the better, right?” She said louder, grinning. 

“Mm-hmm.” Buffy nodded. She leaned against Dean, not in any real hurry to get back to the the parking lot, despite agreeing with Erica a moment before. “Maybe if we start saving up now, we can afford a honeymoon somewhere nice. Niagara Falls?” 

“Sure, if you wanna get a job and help out with that.” Dean remarked. “It’d make it easier on me.” 

“That’s what I’m here for, right? All that ‘for better or worse’ stuff.” Buffy giggled when Dean pulled her close for another kiss. 

Lydia shook her head and got into her car, watching the couple in the rearview mirror. “This is annoying me and I’m bothered about the reasons why.” 

“Can’t be any worse than the reasons I’m thinking of.” Erica murmured, turning her head to look at the redhead with a vaguely distraught look on her face. 

“What reasons do you have?” Lydia looked over at the werewolf as she started her car. 

“If they’re together now, that either means that Buffy had no problems with cheating on Sam for Dean, or she used him to get close to Dean. And I don’t like what that says about her.” Erica settled back against her seat with a sigh. “I don’t want to think about what sort of person that makes her. So I’m really fucking hoping this is a spell.”

“Oh yeah, I wasn’t even thinking about that. I was more concerned about the fact that they found each other and I’m a little jealous. I don’t want either of them or anything that obnoxious.” Lydia explained. “But it would be nice to find someone I can get along with that well.” 

Erica stared at her in disbelief. “You’re Lydia Martin.” She said flatly. “You can literally have your pick of any person in Beacon Hills.”

“And that’s the problem, isn’t it?” Lydia muttered. “I need someone in my life who will challenge me, not make me feel like I’m their life coach.” 

“Huh.” Erica glanced at her. “Yeah. Sorry. Good luck with that.”

Lydia laughed. “What I want to know is, which one of them did it? If it is a spell. She’s newer, but he’s never acted like this in all the time he’s been here. It would be the ultimate irony to know that they cast a spell on each other, wouldn’t it?” 

“I guess so.” Erica murmured. “Just… shitty. Really shitty. Shitty irony.” She shook her head. “I mean, Dean’s an ass, but even an ass deserves to be happy. I just never figured he’d low-blow his brother for that shot. If he even did, if he’s even the one that cast the spell. He’s… he’s like himself, but not, you know? He’s weird. It’s weird, all of this is fucking weird.”

Lydia laughed, then gasped and slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting Cordelia Chase. She got out of the car to check on the brunette, horrified when Cordelia’s eyes were devoid of both pupil and iris. “Erica, go get Peter.” 

Buffy ran over to them, staring at Cordelia. “What the hell happened to her?” 

“She walked out in front of my car.” Lydia explained. 

“I can’t see!” Cordelia blurted. 

“Yeah, no shit.” Dean muttered from behind Buffy. 

Erica was already darting out of the car, racing back to the last place she’d seen her alpha. It wasn’t long after that Peter came hurrying toward them, with Erica at his back. He knelt down beside Lydia, frowning down at Cordelia and looking immensely worried before scooping her up into his arms. He glanced at Lydia. “Are we thinking that… certain situations… are connected?” He asked her, his voice low.

“It’s possible, but not likely.” Lydia shook her head. “Not unless Dean was upset that Cordelia doesn’t see him the way he wants her to. I don’t know how Buffy would have factored into that, regardless. We should just bring Cordelia with us and have Deaton take care of all three of them at once.” 

“Hey.” Buffy waved a hand to get their attention. “Cordelia’s a cheerleader now, and Amber’s hands caught on fire while she was trying out. You should check the roster of girls who were trying out and didn’t make the squad.” 

“You didn’t make the squad.” Lydia remarked. 

“I’m an alternate. It totally counts.” Buffy protested. “Besides, I’m busy now. Planning our wedding.” 

“Right.” Peter drawled, staring at Buffy with a frown before looking back at Lydia. “Well. Checking the roster does seem feasible. It’s worth a shot. But in the meantime, taking Cordelia to Deaton is a good plan. As cryptic as that bastard is, he may have some idea of what exactly has been done to her and how it can be fixed.” He placed Cordelia carefully in the back of the car.

“I’ll come find you as soon as we’re back.” Lydia told Peter. She got back into her car, resting her forehead on her steering wheel while she waited for Dean and Buffy to get back into the Impala. “Everyone in this town has lost their minds.”


	12. Witch, part 7

Buffy waved goodbye to Erica, Lydia and a sight-restored Cordelia, about an hour later. She leaned against Dean when he put his arm around her again, tilting her head back for another kiss. 

Deaton cleared his throat and looked up from his collection of vials. “I’d like to go over the series of events that led to this. Buffy, we’ll start with you. You’re new in town, correct?” 

“Uh-huh.” Buffy murmured, her gaze on Dean as she smiled. “Well, mostly. I was in Eichen House for a year, and then I got out the weekend before last, and started going to Sunnydale High, and met Dean.” 

“Has anything else strange happened in the past two weeks?” Deaton moved forward to separate them, fighting the urge to roll his eyes when both teenagers pouted at him. 

“Nothing beyond the usual hellmouthy stuff.” Buffy shrugged. “The Harvest was last week, but I stopped that from happening. Oh! Somebody’s casting spells on the cheerleaders. I’m an alternate, so I’m sort of a cheerleader, but they’re all going blind and that kind of thing. That hasn’t happened to me. I don’t know who’s doing it, either. I have some suspicions, though.” She reached toward Dean, scowling when Deaton smacked her hand. “Ow.” 

“I apologize, but there’s a possibility that this spell was designed to weaken you both, the longer you spend in close proximity.” Deaton explained. “I won’t know until I get more answers. Have you eaten anything or had anything to drink that wasn’t from a sealed bottle or container?” 

“What, like we’ve been drugged?” Dean scoffed. “Why’s it so hard for everybody to believe that we’re fine?” 

“Because, as Lydia and Erica informed me, you weren’t even dating yesterday. In fact, Buffy was dating your brother.” Deaton said patiently. 

“God, that was so yester.” Buffy shook her head. “Dean and I are together now. We’re going to get married. Everyone should just be happy for us. But for the record? No, we haven’t had anything weird to eat or drink. No little cakes labeled ‘eat me’ or anything like that.” 

Dean laughed. “Eat me.” He repeated. 

“Shut up.” Buffy shoved him playfully. “Everything yesterday was like...” She thought for a moment as she sat down. “Lydia invited us to her party on Friday and I said I didn’t think I could go, and then Dean said he’d make sure I got to. Um, Dawn was being a brat, as usual, and then she walked off and Stiles followed her. It would be so much easier if she just liked him instead of Dean, since... oh, I wasn’t supposed to say anything about that.” 

“Your sister likes me?” Dean looked confused. 

Buffy nodded. “But she’s fine with being the maid of honor. I already asked her. She’ll find someone else to date. Oh, maybe she can date Sam. Then our kids and their kids can be like, double cousins or something.” She giggled. 

Deaton grimaced. “All right, back to the task at hand.” He said firmly. “You said Stiles and Dawn had a conversation and then what happened?” 

“Uh, we finished classes for the day and went home?” Buffy shrugged. “And then Sam and Dean came over to our house for dinner. We had macaroni and cheese. Then they went home and we went to sleep, and then I got up this morning and just really wanted to see Dean again. But I don’t feel weak when I’m away from him. Just kind of sad that I can’t see him.” 

“I think I know what happened.” Deaton started mixing ingredients and poured the liquid into two empty vials. He handed one to each of the teens. “Drink this.” 

Buffy hesitated, but she figured if Erica and Lydia could trust Deaton, so could she. She drank the liquid, wrinkling her nose. “Well, that didn’t taste all that great.” 

“Yeah, it tastes like I ate flowers.” Dean muttered. 

“It’s rose and lavender.” Deaton smiled. “It removes spells and curses. I added it to some seltzer water to make it less difficult to swallow. How are you feeling now?” 

Buffy looked over at Dean and got up from her chair, putting more distance between herself and him. She took the ring off of her finger. “I don’t think ‘thoroughly embarrassed’ can even begin to cover it. I was telling everyone that I was engaged to a guy I’ve only known about a week, and he was gone for most of that time!” 

Dean was quiet as he watched her. He was worried about his brother, but he knew Sam could take care of himself. The knowledge that Dawn had been playing around with love spells annoyed him, but he was more hurt than anything else. He knew what he felt was real, just amplified. Buffy didn’t seem to feel the same way, but he thought back to the ‘Bonnie and Clyde’ remark from the day before and the look on her face when she said it. He didn’t know what to believe anymore. “Come on.” He said finally. “We’re gonna have to stop off at the station to give that ring to Stiles’ dad and explain everything, then get back to school.” He looked at Deaton. “Can you call the Sheriff and let him know we’re on our way and what’s goin’ on?” 

“I’ll do that right now.” Deaton picked up his phone as Dean and Buffy left the clinic. 

“I don’t even blame Dawn.” Buffy said quietly, once they were on their way to the Sheriff. “She’s had a rough time adjusting and she just wanted you to like her. She went about it the wrong way, but I don’t want you to make things harder for her. Please? I think she suffered enough, seeing us together this morning.” 

“She should have known better.” Dean muttered. 

“But she doesn’t! This is all new to her and it seemed like an easy solution-” Buffy protested. 

“So, what then?” Dean snapped. “I would’ve been followin’ her around, the way I was with you, and talking about wanting to marry her and kissing her, and god knows what else, and I’m supposed to just be okay with that? You know what rape is, right? Because I sure as hell wouldn't have done any of that on my own.” 

Buffy sighed and rested her head on the window. “I’ll talk to her, okay? If she’s not remorseful, I’ll handle it. She’s my sister. You wouldn’t want someone doing this to Sam, right? It would have to come from you.” 

Dean glanced over at her. “Fine, but I’m not drivin’ her to school again. Or home. You’ll have to figure out what to tell your mom, when it comes to that. I don’t think she’ll buy it if you say your sister tried to rape me.” 

“Would you stop throwing that word around?” Buffy closed her eyes. “I don’t know if I can even handle the rest of the day, but I have to. Someone could have killed Cordelia.” 

“You sure this is related to the cheerleading thing?” Dean scoffed. “Cordy’s a bitch.” 

“That doesn’t mean she deserves to die.” Buffy frowned. “See, you and I would never work as a couple. Your first solution is to just kill whatever’s in your way.” 

“No, it’s not.” Dean argued. He started to reach for her hand, then grimaced and tightened his grip on the steering wheel and put his foot down on the gas pedal. When he got to the station, he waited while Buffy went into the building and came back without the ring. Neither of them spoke as Dean drove back to Sunnydale High, and he was a little relieved about that. If he had tried to talk to her, he might have said something that he would have come to regret. 

Buffy ran ahead of him, eager to keep as much distance between them as she could. She opened her locker, turning when a freshman guy called her name. “Yeah?” 

“Will you marry me?” The guy dropped to one knee and held a Ring Pop out to her. He laughed and got up, running off down the hall. 

Buffy ignored the laughter of people around her, and the subsequent chorus of ‘marry me!’ from a bunch of jocks that were walking past. 

“Ignore them.” A girl with short blonde hair advised. “It’s like the letterman jackets make them dumber.” 

“Thanks.” Buffy murmured. “It was a joke to begin with, and I guess it just... went sideways.” 

“Well, if anyone messes with you for the rest of the day, just get me a list of names and I’ll make their lives hell. It’s what I do.” The blonde smiled. “I’m Veronica.” 

“Buffy.” Buffy replied. “Nice to meet you. I’m pretty sure my best friend is going to avoid me until our reunion, so I’m never going to play a prank like that again.” 

“It was a spell, wasn’t it?” Veronica asked quietly. “You can tell me. I’ve had the misfortune of knowing way too much about this kind of thing. My best friend was the Slayer before you. She was going to tell me, but she never got the chance.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Buffy glanced past Veronica, spotting Dean walking down the hall. “I have to go. We can talk later, maybe? I’m really... sorry.” She blurted, then turned and ran for the library. 

*****

“Maybe you can use this class to learn how to make wedding cakes.” 

Dean looked up at the smug smile that the teacher had. It was the last class of the day and he had been doing everything he could to avoid punching half of the student population in the face. It was bad enough that he had done it to Stiles at lunch. If someone wasn’t running their mouth about him, they had something to say about Buffy, and he couldn’t explain to the general public that a spell had caused their erratic behavior. More to the point, he didn’t want to have to explain it away. He knew how he felt and he was sick to his stomach at the knowledge that she wasn’t interested; or at least, she was pretending not to be interested. But this was too much, having faculty get involved in the teasing. “Maybe I can slash your tires and see how funny you think you are, after that?” 

“Excuse me?” The teacher’s smile faded. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t send you straight to Principal Snyder’s office.” 

“The fact that you’re harassin’ me ain’t good enough?” Dean retorted. “You know, my friend’s dad is the Sheriff, and the Sheriff wants me to be a deputy. So I’m not gonna do anything to mess that up for myself. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you treat me like this. My dad died last week and I’m just trying to get through each day. I don’t need any of your bullshit to add to that.” 

The teacher stared at him, then spoke quietly. “Just get your assignment for the day completed and you can leave early.” 

Dean went on autopilot as he started mixing ingredients together. He could have done this in his sleep, so he used the time to think abut what he was going to do. The rest of the day was one thing, but it was only Wednesday. He and Buffy still had to get through the next two days, and then the rest of the school year. It would have been easy for him to just quit attending and leave her to the ridicule she had already been enduring all day, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that to her. He definitely wasn’t ready to get married to anyone at all, but having his arms around her felt right and he wondered if he could convince her of that. At the same time, they had younger siblings they didn’t want to see get hurt, and dating each other would do that. He shook his head at himself as he measured out a cup of sugar, trying to think of an alternate plan. 

*****

Buffy sighed as she opened her locker, at the end of the school day. She was going to have to walk home, but she considered that a small price to pay for not being near Dean. She was going to need to talk to Sam as soon as she possibly could, but the way Dean’s lips had felt against hers wouldn't get out of her mind. 

“I’m thinkin’.” Dean said quietly, leaning back against the locker beside Buffy’s. The hallway was empty. “I’ve been thinking about this all day. I can’t hurt Sam, and you can’t hurt Dawn.” He laughed nervously. “And after what happened today, us bein’ seen together anywhere is just gonna make everyone lose their shit. So I’m not askin’ for an answer right now, but I want you to consider dating me. Just... quietly. We can stay friendly in public, you know? Just keep this a secret.” 

Buffy closed her locker and frowned at him. “I like Sam.” 

“I know. I don’t care.” Dean shrugged. “I’m not asking you to marry me. I’m seriously not.” He snorted. “He’s gonna go to Stanford or MIT or Harvard or some big name school like that. He’s not stayin’ here forever. And when he goes, I’m going. But I wouldn't mind bein’ a little less lonely. Don’t answer me now. Just think about it. Get back to me.” 

Buffy decided not to bother responding. She walked away, leaving the building and starting her walk home. It was finally warm outside, but she felt like she was freezing cold, and it didn’t take long before she sat down on a park bench to cry. The whole day had just been too much for her, and she was mortified that she had humiliated herself in front of everyone. Dean’s suggestion had felt like pity, but also made her wonder why she wasn’t good enough for him to be seen with her in public. Though she had to admit to herself that keeping things quiet would have been the logical way to go about it, she didn’t want that for herself. When she had managed to compose herself, she got up and walked the rest of the way home. “Dawn? Are you here?” 

There was the sound of a door creaking open on the second floor, and then tentative footsteps coming down the hallway before making their way slowly down the stairs. Dawn appeared a moment later, her eyes red and raw. “Are you - are you okay?” She asked quietly.

“No. But it’s not your fault. Not directly, anyway.” Buffy frowned. “Stiles filled us in and he’s suffering a sore jaw from Dean punching him. I’m staying away from Dean, and dating in general, from now on. I just want to live a quiet life from here on out, no matter how short it might be.” She shrugged and went into the kitchen. 

“Buffy, I’m sorry.” Dawn followed after her. “I never meant for that to… I just wanted…” She looked down. “Doesn’t matter what I wanted, I screwed it all up.”

“You did.” Buffy agreed quietly. “But you were hurting and you just wanted to feel better. I understand that. I’ve lived that. Why do you think I decided to try out for cheerleading? I wanted something that felt familiar.” She glanced toward the front door, thinking of way lay beyond it. “I need to go have a talk with Sam. Dean’s probably already over there. It’s up to you if you want to come with, but the conversation’s going to be private.” 

Dawn rubbed a hand over her eyes. “I think I… maybe shouldn’t be there.” She said softly. She shook her head. “I’m sorry, Buffy. I’m sorry I’m such a shitty sister. I’m sorry you have to keep dealing with my screw-ups.”

Buffy hugged Dawn. “You’re not a shitty sister.” She paused. “You can be a real brat sometimes, but I know I can, too. Look, I’m going across the street. If Mom comes home... damn it. Mom. I was being all sappy about Dean this morning. I don’t know how to explain this to her. I guess I’ll just say we broke up already.” She muttered. “Okay, I’m going. I’ll be home before dinner, though.” 

Dawn rubbed her eyes once more and sniffled, nodding. “I’ll… I’ll think of something to tell Mom. If you want. If you want me to stay out of it, I will.”

“No, covering for me would go a long way toward making it up to me. I don’t know how you’re going to deal with Dean.” Buffy murmured. She took a deep breath, then went outside and across the street, knocking on the front door like she had that morning. 

Sam slowly opened the door, his expression wary as his eyes rested on Buffy. He drew himself up defensively, not sure what more she had to tell him after the travesty that was their day, but he’d been through this before. A cute girl that he was interested in suddenly losing all interest in him the minute his brother came into the picture was nothing new. The marriage bit was, but everything else was pretty much par for the course. Still, he stared out at Buffy and swallowed hard. “Hi.” He said quietly. 

“Dean and I aren’t together. It was a spell.” Buffy blurted. “I need to talk to you. Privately. I think we’ve all had a really rough day. Cordelia lost her eyesight for a little while, and after we finished dealing with that and the spell that somebody cast on me and Dean,” she didn’t feel like making Dawn more embarrassed and hurt than she already was, “another cheerleader’s mouth sealed itself shut. She’s fine now, but I think Lydia should register her car as an ambulance.” 

“Huh.” Sam responded, looking a little bit dazed. “Yeah. Sounds like I missed out on some stuff.” He hesitated, and then took a step outside, closing the door behind him softly. “Want to go for a walk?” He asked, his voice low. 

Buffy nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good to me.” She wrapped her arms around her waist, then started to fidget and put her hands in her pockets, instead. When they were further from his house, she glanced at Sam. “I don’t know if dating is something I want to do, right now. It’s not just the whole thing with me and Dean. It’s cheerleaders not having a mouth or going blind, or last week when vampires were blocking the exits to the Bronze and trying to unseal the Master from the pit he’s stuck in. Someone could use you against me. You could really get hurt, or die, and I don’t want that to happen.” 

Sam exhaled slowly, looking resigned. “I don’t want to be the person that puts you in that position.” He said dully. “I like you. I like you a lot. But if this isn’t something you want right now… I get it. I feel more than a little gutted right now, but I get it.” His eyes lowered to the sidewalk, watching his feet as he moved and bracing himself for the question he didn’t exactly want to ask, and definitely knew he didn’t want the answer to. His mouth was opening without his permission now, and he cringed apologetically as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Is Dean… someone that you would want? More than… me, I mean?”

Buffy frowned. “I’m kind of offended that you’d ask me that, but I get it.” She murmured. “Today was buckets of crazy. I’m really not interested in seeing anyone right now. Not you, not Dean, not even Gavin Rossdale if he showed up and begged me for a date.” 

Sam nodded slowly. “Sorry. My mouth sort of… asked without waiting for my brain to catch up and say that it was a bad idea.” He cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Can we still hang out?” He asked softly. 

Buffy smiled. “Yeah, we can. I’d be even more offended if you didn’t want to be around me. It’s not going to be easy, though. The spell wore off or got reversed, I guess, before lunch. I had to spend the rest of the day in the library because guys kept coming up to me in the halls and dropping to one knee to fake a proposal. They were all laughing at me. They’re most likely going to have a lot to say to you and Dean tomorrow. And the girls that passed me in the halls kept calling me a slut.” 

Sam drew himself up to his full height - which, at his age, wasn’t much taller than Buffy - and an angry scowl crossed his face. “I dare any of them to say anything to any of us tomorrow. They’ll regret it.” His eyes glinted a little, like someone had lit a flame, then disappeared. 

Buffy’s breath caught in her throat and her smile faltered. “I’ve got it handled.” She said quietly. “I just don’t want them saying anything about you. You don’t deserve this.” 

Sam frowned, and he turned to look at her seriously. “Neither do you.” He said softly. “Neither does Dean. You got stuck in a spell that someone else activated, you don’t deserve to have people coming up to you like that and mocking you and calling you names. You were a victim.”

Buffy didn’t say anything for a minute, trying to sort through what she had been thinking all afternoon. She had figured out that it was Dawn pretty easily, but she wondered if she had somehow earned it, like a punishment. “I’m just hoping that everyone moves on from this and has something else to focus on tomorrow.” 

Sam exhaled softly. “Don’t worry. It’s Sunnydale. Something is bound to happen to occupy everyone else’s gossip tomorrow.”

“I just hope it doesn’t happen to me.” Buffy shook her head. “But it feels like it’s always one of us.” She laughed dryly. “Always. I’ve been here two weeks.” 

Sam bumped his shoulder gently against hers. “At least you’re not alone?” He said quietly. “You’ve got us. Me, Dean, Erica, the pack… we’ve got your back.”

“Yeah.” Buffy murmured. She didn’t agree with that, but she appreciated that he was trying to cheer her up. “It’s like we were saying yesterday, though. You, Dean and I are kind of separate from the rest of them.” 

“Because of our circumstances.” Sam murmured, nodding. “And our experiences are different, sure. The three of us are kind of on our own level of ‘extremely screwed up’ that no one else is ever going to understand. But that doesn’t mean they can’t try.” He smiled crookedly. “You try being the one to tell Erica that she could never get it. She’d tell you to make her understand. Or, in my case, half-strangle me until I explain myself.” He finished dryly. 

Buffy laughed. “Erica’s not like the rest of them. She’s the one that kind of bridges the gap between us and the pack.” She sighed a moment later. “If things had gone the way I wanted them to, I’d still be at Hemery and probably paying some nerd to do my homework for me. But vampires are real, we live on a hellmouth, and I’m just going to have to focus more on that ‘she alone’ part of the whole stupid prophecy that defines my life.” 

“Nah.” Sam told her. “I told you already. You’re not alone. Who are you gonna listen to? A dusty old book that was probably written in the Stone Age and your library-obsessed Watcher, or the son of a hunter that got thrown into this mess without wanting it, the second his dad died?” He looked at her and raised his eyebrows before pointing at himself. “The answer is me. Listen to me.”

Buffy laughed, hugging Sam. “Fine.” She muttered, grinning. “But just so you know, if this ever blows up in your face, I’m totally saying ‘I told you so.’” 

Sam hugged her back tightly, resting his head gently on top of hers. “You reserve the right to tell me as many times as you want to.” He promised her. “I’m still going to back you up, no matter what.”

“Thank you.” Buffy said quietly. She felt tears welling up in her eyes again and took a deep breath, pulling away. “I should get home. My mom ungrounded me, but if I’m late for dinner, she might ground me again. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” 

“Absolutely.” Sam told her, nodding. He reached a hand out to hers, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Buffy went back down the street and into her house. She grabbed a candy bar from the cabinet and went up to her room, laying down on her bed. She felt weak and tired from the emotional strain she had been in all day. She was asleep in a matter of minutes. 

*****

The next morning, Buffy smacked her alarm clock, her eyes widening when it fell apart from the force of her hand. “Oops.” She muttered, groaning as she sat up. Around dinner, she had a phone call from the cheer captain. The girl whose mouth had sealed itself shut wasn’t going to be back in school for at least a month, needing some time to recover from her traumatic experience. That meant Buffy was on the squad, so she got dressed in her cheerleading uniform. The problems of the day before weren’t even on her mind as she went down to the kitchen. “Good morning!” She called out, smiling. “Everything is good. Yesterday’s problems are yesterday’s news, and I’m going to find the witch who keeps trying to murder everybody. Do we have any orange juice?” 

Dawn blinked. “I’m really glad Mom wasn’t in here to hear that.” She said. “But, yeah, there’s juice in the fridge.”

Buffy smiled as she opened the fridge door. “What’s the problem? I’m the Slayer. I slay. It’s my job. It’s not my fault that she doesn’t get it. She probably shouldn’t even try to get it. Can you say aneurysm?” 

Dawn stared at her in confusion. “Except… Mom doesn’t know? So… secrets should… you know… be kept?”

“Exactly!” Buffy nodded. “I’m saying she couldn’t handle it.” She poured herself a glass of juice. “Do you want any of this?” She looked up at her sister. “Are you going to school today?” 

“Uh. No. And yes?” Dawn blinked. “I mean. No to juice, yes to school. Are you okay? You seem… different.”

“From yesterday?” Buffy shrugged. “Yeah, well, no more love spells on me. Next time you like a guy, just tell him. Okay?” 

Dawn looked down, looking ashamed. “Yeah.” She said softly. “Okay.” She swallowed hard. “Dean probably hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. But he’s not going to give you a ride to or from school for a while. It’s fine. We can have Mom drive us, or we can take the bus. Or walk.” Buffy suggested. “It’s really not that far. And it’s a great day.” 

Dawn looked thoughtfully at her sister, and then nodded. “Yeah. Okay. Let’s walk.”

Buffy rinsed out her glass, put the orange juice away, and grabbed her backpack. “I told Sam that I don’t want to date anyone for a while. I’m not sure I’m going to Lydia’s party on Friday night, either.” 

Dawn smiled faintly at her sister. “I don’t think I was ever invited, so… at least we’d be home together?” She stood up and grabbed her bag. “How… how did Sam take it?” She asked uncertainly.

“He’s not happy about it, but he understands. And we’re still friends.” Buffy murmured. “He doesn’t know that you’re the one who did the spell. I’m not going to tell him.” 

Dawn nodded. “Thank you.” She mumbled softly. 

“You’re welcome.” Buffy opened her front door, blinking when she came face to face with Dean, who had a hand raised to knock. “Uh, hi?” 

“I’m givin’ you two a ride to school, if you want it.” Dean glanced past Buffy to look at Dawn. “You don’t talk to me for a while, though.” 

Dawn swallowed hard, and nervously looked at Buffy, unable to meet Dean’s eyes.

Dean frowned. “Just come get in the damned car.” He looked over at Buffy. “I figured you’d end up walkin’ when I saw that your mom was already gone for the day, and I’m not so pissed off that I’d make you both suffer.” 

Buffy wanted to defend her sister, but she felt that Dean was justified in being angry. She probably would have been just as angry herself, except that she was more embarrassed and hurt that instead of just asking her if she wanted to go out with him, Dean had decided to tell her that it was best to keep things a secret between the two of them. It was somehow more insulting and humiliating than being forced to act like a lovesick weirdo, yesterday morning. “I’m in too good of a mood to argue.” She said instead. “Let’s just go.” She moved past Dean, ignoring the way it felt as she brushed by him, and ran down the steps to the car. 

Dawn watched her sister go, and then awkwardly made her way past Dean; she made good on his request not to speak to him at least, and slowly made her way to the car, hovering uncertainly before opening the backdoor and sliding inside.

Sam turned and glanced over his shoulder at the girls, giving them both small smiles. “Hey.” He greeted.

“Hey!” Buffy grinned. “How are you? Isn’t today great? I’m going to drink orange juice every morning. It’s really healthy and more people should do it.” 

Sam blinked at her, and then looked at Dawn. When Dawn only responded by shrugging a shoulder, he looked back at Buffy. “Uh. Yeah, I mean… I’m definitely a fan of orange juice.” He agreed.

Buffy smiled, then leaned forward to change the radio station. 

Dean frowned at her. “Uh, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

“Finding better music.” Buffy smacked Dean’s hands away when he tried to stop her. “It’s a five minute ride. You’re not going to die if you have to listen to a song you hate.” 

Sam grinned. “I don’t know, he might.”

“Haha.” Dean said sarcastically. “Buffy, I swear to god, if you don’t sit back down, I’m going to start driving anyway, and hit the brakes.” 

Dawn silently reached out to grab the back of her sister’s shirt, dragging her back into her seat. She didn’t have any desire to see if Dean was going to follow through on his threat.

Buffy pouted as she fastened her seatbelt. “I don’t get why you’re trying to ruin my good day.” 

“And I don’t get why you’re acting like somebody put acid in your orange juice.” Dean muttered. He glanced back at Dawn, but decided not to say anything to her in front of Sam. “We oughta see if bein’ the Slayer makes her have some kind of residual effect with the spell from yesterday.” 

Sam looked at Dean, concerned. “You think it would?”

Dawn’s eyes widened, and she glanced at her sister worriedly. Shutting her eyes tightly, she sank back down into her seat. Great. She’d made her sister vulnerable because of her mistakes. If anything happened to Buffy because Dawn had been dumb enough to mess with magic she didn’t understand, she didn’t know what she would do.

“Not every spell backfires.” Dean explained. “But a lot of ‘em do. That’s why I don’t mess with that kind of thing. If I didn’t care, I’d give myself the ability to eat nothin’ but cheeseburgers for the rest of my life.” 

“You could do that now.” Buffy smiled. “But the rest of your life wouldn’t be very long. And I’m pretty sure there’s no residual anything happening here. Am I just not allowed to be in a good mood?” 

Sam glanced at her and smiled. “Of course you are. But we just want to be safe. I’ve never seen you hyper. It’s throwing me off.”

“Again, you haven’t known me that long.” Buffy shrugged. She smiled again a moment later. “There’s a pep rally today. So I’m not going to be in homeroom, again. We’re practicing for it. I bet Mr. Harris doesn’t even remember that I’m in that class.” 

“Consider yourself lucky.” Sam told her. “He’s… well. Nobody really gets on his good side.”

“I’m serious about this.” Dean parked in the lot, next to Stiles’ Jeep. “You need to ask Giles what he knows about spells.” He got out of the car and turned to wait for everyone else. 

Buffy got out and straightened her skirt. “Fine, but he’s just going to say that you’re being ridiculous.” 

“If you’re absolutely sure of that, then you’ll have no problem just going in to talk to him about it.” Dawn said quietly. 

“Okay.” Buffy shrugged, then walked toward the building. 

Dean watched her for a few seconds, then realized what he was doing and turned his head, looking for anyone or anything else to focus on. 

Sam turned and followed after Dean, shoving his hands in his pockets as he caught up to his brother. He cleared his throat. “Something bothering you?” He asked quietly.

“Nah, not really. There was just a lot of bullshit goin’ on yesterday.” Dean muttered. “My culinary teacher was trying to start shit with me about wedding cakes. I threatened to slash her tires.” 

“What the hell?” Sam muttered. “That’s so unprofessional.” He shook his head. “Buffy told me to be on the look-out today, because those idiots at school might start something with me and you and her. I told her they could try.” He glanced at his brother. “I’m not playing games with these dimwits. I’m not their personal comedian. They come at me, you, or Buffy, and they’re gonna wish they hadn’t.”

Dean nodded. “I know. I already got into it with somebody yesterday, anyway.” He ddin’t want to say who, but he figured Sam was smart enough to put two and two together. “Stiles didn’t cast the spell, but he told somebody else how to do it. So I hit him.” 

Sam glanced at him sideways. “Sure hope his dad didn’t take issue with that.” His lips twitched.

“Well, I’m here and not in jail, so I’m guessin’ he was okay with it.” Dean snorted. He walked into the building, frowning when he saw Buffy staring at her locker. As he got closer, he realized that someone had written something on it. The word ‘slut’ was scrawled in big, block lettering. “Somebody wants me to kill them, I guess.” 

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm, seeing red. He took a slow, deep breath immediately, trying to calm himself down. “I guess so.” He murmured, clenching his jaw. “And there’s no way to tell who did this.” He paused. “Except… yeah, there is. One of the ‘wolves can probably get a whiff. Track them down.”

Buffy turned her head. “Hey, Erica! Can you come here?” 

Erica wandered over toward Buffy, smiling at her friend curiously. “Hey, what’s -” She caught sight of the black slur on Buffy’s locker, and her smile was immediately replaced with a thunderous scowl. “Oh, someone wants to die,” she growled.

“That’s what I said.” Dean nodded. “Any idea who did it? Can you get a scent off of the locker?” 

“I can damn well try.” Erica muttered. “And if I can’t, I know about five other people who can.” She leaned close, her nostrils flaring slightly as she scented the handle of the locker. Sniffing along the edge of the slur, she smelled the hint of sweat, the sour taste of superiority, and the overwhelming scent of far too much Abercrombie and Fitch cologne. She gagged, jerking backwards. “Well, the good news is that if we can’t track them down based on that stink, he probably fucking drowned himself just by putting it on.”

Buffy smiled tensely. “I need to go talk to Giles.” She looked over at Dean. “Don’t get arrested, okay?”

“Nobody’s going to be able to talk, to rat me out.” Dean muttered darkly. 

Buffy shook her head and looked at Sam. “Don’t let your brother get arrested.” 

Sam sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I’ll try. No promises.” He told her, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder gently. “Go talk to Giles, we’ll take care of this.”

Buffy nodded and walked away, toward the library. 

Dean gave Erica an expectant look. “So, whose body is going to end up in a dumpster?” 

Erica turned to look at the brothers, a deadly expression on her face. “Parker Abrams.”

Dean’s expression had been angry before, but now he looked like he was going to end up on a rampage. “Let’s go find him, then. Homeroom, right?” 

Erica smirked slowly, her fangs peeking past her lips. “Mhmm. Peter’s, in fact.”

Dean grinned. “C’mon, Sam. I’m a little pissed that I can’t actually kill him, but I’m going to make him think twice before he ever does somethin’ like this again.” He started walking toward Peter’s homeroom class, shaking his head slightly in irritation. He was trying to keep himself from getting arrested, even without Buffy’s advice, but he wanted to rip Parker’s hands off and shove them up his ass. 

Erica walked alongside the brothers, her expression hardening with every step she took that brought her closer to her alpha’s home room. When they arrived, she smiled sweetly and knocked on the door, “Hi, Mister Hale!” She called. “Can we borrow one of your students, please?”

Dean eyed Parker before he looked back at the alpha. “We can’t promise we’ll give him back in one piece. He decided to leave Buffy a note on her locker.” 

Parker shook his head and smiled. “You can’t prove I wrote ‘slut’ on her locker. But I commend whoever did it. Someone needs to tell her that keeping it in the family doesn’t mean what she thinks it means.” He waved a hand at them. “Bye.” 

Dean scowled and walked into the classroom. “Hey, fuckhead.” He grabbed Parker’s wrist. “You’ve got black marker all over your hand. You wanna tell me that’s a coincidence?” 

Sam followed after his brother, looking at the older boy coldly. “We’ve got it on pretty good authority that it was you, anyway. You might not want to bother lying. It won’t get you anywhere.”

“As much as I appreciate the entertainment you’re all providing for my homeroom students, Dean, Sam, Erica…” Peter began, eyeing the teens before a small smirk crossed his face. “I’m going to have to ask you to escort Mister Abrams outside. After all, how can I have plausible deniability if your confrontation takes place right in front of me?”

Erica looked extremely pleased and moved behind Parker, unfurling one claw and jabbing him lightly in the back with it - just enough to scare him, but not enough to physically maim him. “Hop along, Cassidy.” She told him cheerfully. 

Dean snorted as he followed Erica and Parker out of the room. “We should probably do this in a place without carpet.” He suggested. “Make it easier for the janitor to clean up the mess. As it is, we’re gonna make sure you don’t say shit about this when we’re done with you. Clear?” 

“I don’t think you’re going to do shit to me.” Parker replied snidely, glaring at Dean. “Not you, or your brother, or your little blonde bimbo over here.”

Erica stared at him with cold eyes for a beat. “Sam. Find somewhere. Or I’ll gut him now.”

“Christ.” Sam muttered, hurrying away. He came back a few minutes later, waving a hand. “Come on, this way.” He smirked faintly. “Boys’ locker room is empty right now.”

*****

Buffy sighed as she got her things out of her locker, at the end of the day. The janitor had scrubbed the slur off of her door, so that was at least a positive, but Amy’s mother’s spell had nearly killed her and she was really sick of people casting spells on her. She tilted her head back as she thought for a moment, then closed her locker door and went back to the library. “Giles, I have a research project for you!” 

Giles jumped at the sound of her voice, looking startled as he turned to look at her. “Oh? Yes! What can I - er - research for you?”

“Is there a way to prevent myself from ever having another spell cast on me?” Buffy looked hopeful. “I mean, two in two days is a lifetime’s worth, right? Worlds of no on ever dealing with this kind of thing again.” 

Giles drew his brows together thoughtfully, frowning a little. “I’m not certain. I’m sure I can find something, however. I do know that there is a method of protecting yourself from being possessed. If that exists, then surely an anti-spell… spell exists as well.”

Buffy nodded. “Great. So you’ll find this for me and let me know? I need to go find Dean. Otherwise, I have to walk home.” 

“Yes, of course I’ll let you know.” Giles looked affronted. “I would have no reason to keep the information to myself, after all.”

Buffy laughed. “Right. Okay. See you tomorrow? I’m not grounded, so patrolling will be a thing I can do.” She started walking backwards out of the library, waiting for his response. 

“Good to know.” Giles replied, feeling his lips turn up into an amused smile. “I shall see you tomorrow, then. Oh! I was also thinking we could begin training with something other than stakes, if you’re amenable? Perhaps swords, or-or knives? Crossbows, even?”

Buffy looked intrigued. “Crossbows?” She repeated. “Yeah, definitely. I’ll get here early, okay? Um, seven? I really need to run.” She blurted, then left the library. She had a feeling that if she stayed even a second later, she would end up being talked into training. The crossbow would have been worth wasting an afternoon, but being grounded wouldn't have been. 

Sam looked around the front of the building, hoisting himself up onto a ledge outside and folding his hands together. “Wish we could’ve taken pictures of Abrams’ face.” He murmured. “The shock, I mean, and the crying, not the actual ‘turning him into a punching bag’ thing.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah. Well, maybe we’ll go buy a camera when we can afford it.” He nudged his brother when he saw Buffy walking out through the front doors. 

“Is there a chance you’d be able to bring me here before seven tomorrow?” Buffy asked. 

“That means gettin’ up earlier than usual.” Dean smirked. “I don’t do that unless I’m gettin’ something out of it.” 

“I figured you’d say something like that. You managed to be even more gross than I thought you would. Congrats?” Buffy sighed. “I’ll have my mom drive me. I guess you’re stuck taking Dawn to school without me being there, then.” She smiled sweetly. 

“Uh... damn it.” Dean muttered. “What’re you coming here so early for?” 

“Training.” Buffy murmured, grinning. “Giles is going to teach me how to use a crossbow. Maybe a sword.” 

Dean blinked. “Can I get in on this, too? All my dad ever trained me with was a shotgun.” 

Sam suddenly looked alert as well. “If he can, can I come, too? Even just for, like, the basics? Hand to hand stuff?”

“Yes. I mean, if he tries to turn you guys away, I’ll just tell him he can’t train me anymore.” Buffy shrugged, laughing. “Veronica says her best friend used to be the Slayer here, but I guess that ended the day I took over. Giles wasn’t Lilly’s Watcher, so somebody else must have been.” 

Sam furrowed his brows, kicking his legs a little before he dropped down again. “Lilly was the slayer before you?” He asked, frowning, and then looking at his brother. “I thought there wasn’t a slayer around here before Buffy showed up?”

“There wasn’t, when we got here.” Dean explained. “C’mon, we’ll talk on the way to the car.” 

“I became the Slayer in October of the year before last.” Buffy told Sam. “That must have been when she died. I would have been slaying here, but there was that whole thing where I was in a psychiatric hospital.” She made a face. “I’d really like to forget that happened.” 

“Wasn’t your fault.” Dean shrugged. “You tried tellin’ everybody and they didn’t want to listen. That’s their problem. They’re lucky they didn’t get drained.” 

Sam hummed in agreement. “I mean… I guess ‘ignore it, it didn’t happen’ isn’t just a Sunnydale trait. Still, though.”

Dean frowned as they got closer to the Impala. “Where’s Dawn, anyway?” 

Buffy frowned back at him. “Um. I don’t know? I guess I figured she’d come find you guys when she was done for the day. I’ll go find her.” She threw her backpack to Dean and ran back to the building. 

Dean snorted and shook his head, putting Buffy’s backpack into the back seat of the car. 

“You know she’s probably avoiding you, right?” Sam murmured to his brother.

“No, she’s not.” Dean retorted. “She just threw her backpack at me and went back in the building. She asked me to drive her to school early, too.” After a few seconds, he looked embarrassed. “You meant Dawn. Yeah, probably.” 

“Yeah.” Sam replied dryly. “I’m thinking maybe Buffy hit you a little too hard with that backpack.”

“At least she doesn’t throw like a girl, like you do.” Dean smirked. He licked his lips nervously, wondering if he should just admit to Sam that he was interested in Buffy. It wouldn’t have made a difference, either way. She didn’t want to date anyone at all. But keeping it a secret was starting to drive him crazy. 

Sam folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the Impala, his eye focused in the direction Buffy had gone in. “That… spell… wasn’t so much a spell as it was a wakeup call, wasn’t it?” He asked, his voice low and his head turned resolutely in a different direction from his brother.

“Dude, when have I ever wanted a girl for anything more than the couple of hours it takes me to get her naked and into bed with me?” Dean said bluntly. He hoped that would be enough of a deflection to convince his brother that Sam had nothing to worry about. 

Buffy had circled around the building with Dawn and came out through a different exit, and she frowned when she heard Dean’s comment to Sam. She hadn’t thought that was his intent in asking her out, the day before. She was a little relieved to know she had made the right call, but it didn’t hurt any less. “Hey, we should get going.” She said after a moment. “And now for the bad news. Principal Snyder said we all need to meet with him during first period, tomorrow. By all, I mean the three of us.” She gestured to herself, Dean and Sam. “Dawn’s the good sister. He didn’t say that, but that was the gist of his tone and the little rat-like squeaks he made in my direction.” 

Dean scowled. “I hate this guy. He’s a freakin’ wad.” He yanked his car door open and got in. Whatever Buffy had heard, he’d talk to her about it later. He had just enough time to drop everyone off, grab a quick dinner and go to work at the station in Beacon Hills. Even though the work-study program didn’t start for him until next school year, he was determined to work there and earn whatever money he could get his hands on. 

Buffy fought back a laugh, suddenly frustrated with herself that Dean could irritate her so easily one second and have her giggling the next. She hadn’t even been this caught up in Pike, never mind any other guy she knew. She told herself every morning that she would forget about him and find someone or something else to focus on, but then he was doing things like knocking on her door and offering her a ride to school or saying something to aggravate her with that smirk on his face. He definitely knew what he was doing, and it was driving her crazy.

*****

Dean smirked to himself as he climbed onto the roof just under Buffy’s window, later that night. He knocked on the glass and waved a hand at her when she sat up in bed and looked around in confusion. He had spent five hours at the Sheriff's station, filing paperwork and picking up coffee and dinner for the busy deputies. That whole time, he hadn't stopped thinking about Buffy and the look on her face when she had overheard him lying to Sam. He needed to fix it, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he did.

Buffy yanked the window open, keeping her voice at a furious whisper as she spoke. “What are you doing here? It’s one o’clock in the morning!” She felt like her heart was going to explode, and he hadn't even done anything to earn that. She wondered if she had even been 'cured' enough to leave Eichen House, since it was clear that she was bordering on certifiable. A reasonable girl would have ignored Dean or dumped a glass of water on his head. She folded her arms across her chest and hoped it wasn't obvious that the cold air coming in through the window was having an effect on her. She at least wanted to hear what he had to say. 

‘I was waitin’ for Sam to go to sleep.” Dean murmured. “Dawn and your mom, too. I worked ‘til ten and then had to get caught up on homework. I can’t sleep. I needed to talk to you.” He nearly lost his balance, gripping the edges of the window. "Can I come in? It's gotta be warmer in there than it is out here. Plus, I don't wanna fall off the roof. I've got stuff I've been wanting to talk to you about since we left school. If it wasn't important to get you alone for this, I would have waited until tomorrow."

Buffy stared at him, then ran her fingers through her hair and hoped it wasn’t too messy. “It’s already tomorrow. Give me a minute. Just climb down. I’ll be right out.” She grabbed a change of clothes and quickly changed out of her pajamas in her closet, then climbed out the window and dropped to the ground below. She was glad she had worn a long-sleeved shirt. She looked up at the sky. "It's probably going to rain tomorrow. I'm not used to this. I don't even know where my umbrella is. Dawn or my mom must have unpacked it by now."

"It probably is gonna rain, but I didn't knock on your window so that we could talk about the weather." Dean reached for Buffy’s hand automatically, but he was startled when she accepted it and held hands with him. “Sam’s catchin’ on that I want you. I’m trying to play it off, because I know he’s going to lose his shit about it. That’s what you heard, earlier. I don’t think about you like that.” He paused. “Well... sometimes, I do. Especially when you're in that cheerleading outfit." He smiled. "Do you want to walk downtown? We can talk on the way."

Buffy blushed, but she still felt furious about what he had said to Sam. “Okay? So you were being a complete boneheaded idiot instead of telling him the truth. And?” She didn't want to walk around downtown with him, this late at night, with the knowledge that he saw her as someone else he was going to have sex with and bail on. She was suddenly wondering why she had done something idiotic herself, climbing out her window in the middle of the night to walk around with him. She glanced down at her hand in his, but she couldn't make herself let go. Having someone in her life who fully understood her was more than comforting. It was practically addicting, which would explain why she thought about him more when she tried to stop thinking about him altogether.

“Be serious for a second. Would you be able to go out with me, knowin’ that you’re gonna have to see Dawn and Sam looking at us like we slaughtered a whole warehouse full of puppies right in front of ‘em?” Dean looked over at her as he spoke. He felt like he was risking everything by being out in the middle of the night with her. Not just emotionally, by putting his heart on the line. If a vampire or something else tried to attack them, they were going to be caught off guard. Or at least, he would be. He had a feeling she’d be fine. 

Buffy sighed. “No, I don’t think I could handle that.” She was quiet as they kept walking, thinking over what she wanted to say to him, since he seemed like he was waiting for her to say something important. She sat down on a bench near the post office and turned sideways as Dean sat beside her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her calves. "I just wish it was easier than this. I wish that we could just go out on a date and not worry about what other people think. It never mattered to me before. There's just a lot more at risk, this time."

“Yeah, I couldn't handle it, either.” Dean shook his head and licked his lips. “But I want to be with you, no matter what that means. If you don’t feel the same way, I’ll stop askin’. I swear to god. But you said that thing the other day, about us being like Bonnie and Clyde. You really see us like that? I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." He had never been with anyone who wanted him for more than a way to amuse themselves, and Bonnie and Clyde had been in it for the long haul. He was hopeful for the first time in a long time, wondering if Buffy really meant what she had said, or if it was a joke to her.

Buffy nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Yeah. I mean, maybe it’s ridiculous, but slaying is just an old-fashioned term for murdering, when it comes to demons. To them, we’re dangerous. It’s not just me saying it. The other night, this vampire was yapping about how he was glad he didn’t see Dean Winchester, because that would’ve complicated things, and I was like, ‘you’ve got a big problem, anyway,’ but then he didn’t get an explanation, because I staked him.” She reached for his hand again, smiling. "I know it's probably proof that I'm not the sanest, idolizing a couple of real-life criminals and seeing them as role models. But can you imagine what they would do if they knew about vampires?"

Dean laughed. “I don't think they'd be any different. It's too bad history books don't work in reverse. They'd be readin' about us and using us as a guidebook for how to handle demons." He changed the subject, even though he probably could have kept talking about the renowned bank robbers for another hour. It was just further proof that he and Buffy belonged together, and he was still reeling that he felt that way about anyone. He decided to start with that, in telling her how he felt. "I’ve got a lot I wanna say, and that’s new to me. I know I haven’t known you all that long, but I feel closer to you than I’ve felt to anybody, ever. I liked everything from the other day, during that spell. I didn’t like that it was against my will, but I was interested in you before that happened.”

“I’ve been interested in you since we met.” Buffy said quietly, laughing softly. She glanced away, embarrassed. “I liked everything about the spell, too. Except the part where we stole that engagement ring. That was the wrong move." She laughed again. "I didn't even say anything to the Sheriff. I just handed him the ring and walked away. I think he laughed at me. Someone did, at least. Anyway, I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about us. And there being an 'us', to begin with. God. I don’t normally do this whole thing. I used to hold back a lot and not admit to anything. Any guy interested in me had to do some real work to get my attention. You’re ruining me.”

Dean grinned. “I’m okay with that.” He teased. “I don’t know how we’re gonna do this, but I want to go on dates with you. I’m workin’ from five ‘til ten four days a week, but I’ll have weekends off. It’ll be easier next year, when my shift’s gonna be during the school day. You’ve got me planning ahead already. So you're not the only one who feels a lot different. I see that as a good sign, you know? We're both going into this kind of headfirst, and it's a little bit scary for us both, so it's not like it's a one-sided thing. I don't know that we'd be having this conversation if it was."

Buffy smiled. “Yeah, probably not. We could go to the Bronze when you’re done with work?” She suggested. “Maybe see a movie on weekends? Beacon Hills has a bowling alley, but I think they close at ten, so we would need to be careful. Or break in.” She wasn't serious, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was picturing it. She was already trying to figure out what she could wear that would give her the chance to sneak out the window and still look cute, without flashing her underwear at the neighborhood. Going shopping for cute jeans was becoming a big priority.

“I’d like that. Any of that. Not the breaking in thing. Not in Beacon Hills, anyway. I actually want to keep this job.” Dean stared at Buffy for a minute, then leaned forward to put his arm around her and pull her close. “I’m tired of not having you near me.” He blurted. "It's not normal. Not for me. I know we just got done sayin' that, but I feel like this just goes beyond all of that." He shook his head slightly. "Have you ever been drunk? It feels like that. Like I'm warmer when I'm around you and I can't think clearly. And when you're not close, I'm just thinking about the next time I can be near you. Like I need Alcoholics Anonymous, but for whatever this is."

Buffy unfolded herself from her awkward seated position, leaning against Dean and resting her feet on the ground. “I have been feeling like that, too. You have not made it easy on me. One minute, I want to smack you for being mean, and then the next, you’re saying the sweetest stuff and I feel like I’m all melty. After the spell, I did feel like I was cold. Your arms around me feel nice." She yawned, then laughed and put her head down on his shoulder. "It sounds like you're blaming the hellmouth for our warm, toasty feelings. I don't feel that way. I think it wouldn't matter where we met, as long as we knew that we both spend our nights hunting demons."

Dean turned his head to kiss her. “Uh, I didn't mean to make it sound like I thought I was still bewitched. Like I said, I've wanted you since that first day, too. Not right away, but after finding out you were the Slayer and what that meant. I was afraid to get close. I thought I was going to move away again and I didn't want to risk gettin' my heart broken. Or breakin' yours. Kind of shitty of me that I encouraged Sammy to ask you out, but he never takes risks. For me, though? This was the biggest. I was worried you would push me off the roof. At least I'd have an answer about how you felt."

Buffy put her arms around Dean as she kissed him. When words failed her, she preferred actions to demonstrate what was going on in her head. The unfortunate side effect was that she forgot what she was doing and just wanted to keep kissing him, so she indulged herself for a little while. Finally, her brain started working again, so she pulled away and spoke. “So, these four days a week, I’m guessing they’re Monday through Thursday? You’ll be able to go to Lydia’s party. I wasn't sure if you could or not. I would have missed you, before. Now I don't want to go unless you're going."

“Oh, yeah. I’m definitely going. And I told you I’d make sure you got to go. You’re goin’, aren’t you?” Dean smiled. It was a rhetorical question. Buffy didn't strike him as the kind of girl to miss out on a party. “But that’s gonna be in front of Sam and Dawn, since I can’t see us going and not bringin’ them with. How’re we gonna make that work? You think Lydia has a broom closet?” He snorted. "Maybe we could just go in through the front, ditch the siblings, and sneak out the back. We can go have dinner and come back after that." He shook his head. It felt like too much work. There had to be a middle ground.

“Maybe? If it is crowded, we can escape and we won’t be missed. If it’s not, we’ll just have to settle for friendly distance. I don’t think that prevents us from dancing at least once.” Buffy mused. "If this is even the kind of party where dancing happens. Lydia looks like she would hand everyone a cheese plate and tell them that drinks are in the parlor." She laughed. "I know, I sound ridiculous. Something about her just bugs me. I'd like to get along with her, actually. But that's kind of impossible when she looks at me like I'm pond scum."

“Far as Sam knows, I don’t dance.” Dean shook his head. “If I did that, he’d know somethin’ was going on. And Lydia looks at everybody like they’re pond scum. Or at least, she looks at me like that. Don’t let it get to you. She’s separate from us, remember? That whole pack is. They’ve been dealing with shit for two minutes. They don’t even know what it’s really like." He smirked. "I'd like to see Isaac try to load a shotgun while a succubus is feeding on a biker in the middle of Bourbon Street. Take away those claws and he's got nothing."

“I’ve been waiting for the chance to tell you this, about Sam.” Buffy blurted. “I just got distracted by the kissing. No complaints." She smiled. "But the other day, Sam’s eyes were glowing like they were on fire while we were talking about the way people treated me after the spell was broken. That’s another reason I’m okay with keeping this quiet. I don’t want him to Hulk out on us. I don’t know what would happen if he found out, and I’d rather take the safe option. The idea of him destroying the town and opening the seal over the hellmouth is just a world of no."

“Yeah, that would suck for everybody.” Dean agreed. “The only other thing on my mind is figurin’ out how the three of us are gonna find that demon and hunt it down, this summer. We're gonna need to tell Sam about you and me bein' together before we stop for the night, that first night. I’m going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you.” He grinned. "And my lips. As it is, I'm already thinkin' about seeing you during training with Giles and how I'm gonna play it off, because I can't just keep telling you that I think you're awesome, over and over. Even though I do feel that way."

“Aww!" Buffy laughed. "Thank you. I really like you, too. I mean, obviously, since we're sitting here in the middle of the night. Maybe I should help Sam find a girlfriend. Somebody else at school must like him. He's nice and he's not ugly. Must be genetics.” Buffy murmured, grinning. “And then it won’t matter anymore that he ever had a crush on me. He'll have moved on. We've got months to worry about that. Ooh, or maybe he’ll end up in some kind of academic summer program or whatever and then it’ll just be you and me. That's likely, right?”

“No.” Dean shook his head. “If Sam can't go, nobody's going. He wants to help kill Yellow Eyes. I’m not depriving him of that.” He kissed her again, unable to help himself. "But findin' him a girlfriend sounds like a great idea. He could use one, that's for sure. Maybe a freshman girl like him, so he'll have her all four years. Sammy ain't the type of guy to ever wanna break up with a girl. Not for any reason. You introduce him to someone he likes, who likes him back? We'll find ourselves helping to plan their wedding." He smirked.

“Okay.” Buffy nodded. “I'll start asking around, right after we finish with our training session. You're probably going to want clothes you can work out in, because training in jeans is going to chafe you in places that neither of us want you to be chafed." She grinned. "But bring the jeans to change into. The idea of you wearing sweatpants all day at school is vaguely horrifying. I like you. A lot. But the gym teacher look is never going to be 'in.'" She felt like she had achieved a victory when Dean laughed at her. "We should probably be kissing more than we are, right now." Buffy moved up onto her knees, resting one on either side of Dean’s hips before she sat on his lap and rested her hands on his shoulders.

“Oh god, yes." Dean smiled and rested a hand on Buffy's back, staring up at her before he started kissing her again. He felt like he was turning into a complete sap, doing all of the things he had teased Sam for, in the past couple of years. Being out under the stars with his girlfriend, a word he never thought he'd have bouncing around in his brain, felt like the best thing he had done in months. Possibly years. He wanted to go see a movie with her, hold her hand in homeroom, the whole nine yards. He couldn't do all of those things, so he was just trying to navigate the minefields known as Dawn and Sam, in keeping his relationship secret. And sacred.

“Do you want to take a quick look around the Bronze with me, just in case I missed a vampire? There seems to always be one over there.” Buffy spoke between kisses. She needed something else to focus on, because the cold air definitely wasn't bothering her anymore and she was trying to figure out if she could sneak Dean into her room, even though it was way too soon for that. They still hadn't figured out where the yellow-eyed demon was, but Buffy hoped for somewhere like Las Vegas, where the hotel rooms were supposed to be really nice. She had a feeling that a summer with no adult supervision would make her a lot less inhibited, and losing her virginity in a gross motel was not a fun idea.

“Doesn’t that mean we have to move from where we’re at?” Dean protested weakly. He pouted when she got up from his lap, but he was already getting up and following her back to the sidewalk. He took the stake she held out to him. The chill of the air and lack of warm Slayer on his lap had him feeling irritated, but he understood exactly why she had put a stop to things. Getting arrested for indecent exposure was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his night. “I’m gonna be exhausted tomorrow, before we even get a chance to look at the weapons. I really wanna get my hands on that crossbow."

“Yeah? Me too. We're going to end up fighting over it, aren't we?" Buffy smiled. "Giles has other weapons, too. Swords and stuff. I think he's really eager to train me. He looked like a kid at Christmastime when I said I'd come in early. He needs a pet." She laughed. "I don't know where he gets his weapons, but I know that Allison's dad has a lot. I might have to start hanging out at her house." She shrugged. "I like her. I just wish she wasn't so attached to Lydia. It's difficult to have a conversation with Allison, without Lydia having something to say."

“So at lunch, I’ll tell Allison I need to talk to her about something or other, and we’ll get her away from Lydia.” Dean smiled. “Then maybe we can have a conversation with her that won’t get disrupted by little miss know-it-all. But that’s not gonna piss Erica off, is it? She seemed good with the idea of the two of you bein’ your own version of Allison and Lydia. The better version, if you ask me. But I’m biased. I haven't been able to focus on a damned thing since I saw you in that locker room. I'm not sure if this is gonna make things easier on me or not. But I don't care."

“I like that you don't care." Buffy smiled. “It'll be nice to go on dates. We're all messed up, in terms of the natural progression of things. We already planned our wedding. Going in reverse right now is a much better concept. I want to know a guy for at least a month before I'm writing his name in my notebook." She looked a little embarrassed. "It was something Erica said, the other day. She asked me if I'd ever liked someone enough to doodle their name everywhere. I hadn't. I know how it feels now, at least. That spell had me so in over my head, but it wasn't like those feelings came out of nowhere. Maybe that's what went wrong, for Dawn? We already liked each other, so the spell must have just latched onto that."

"I don't care what the reasoning was." Dean shook his head. "She shouldn't have been playin' around with me like that. I'm glad it backfired on her. It makes me wanna throw up, thinkin' that she would've used me like that." He stopped walking, his mind racing. He reminded himself that he had only known Buffy a handful of days, but he wanted everything out in the open, with her. With other girls, he had learned caution. He couldn't tell them about demons or any of the other monsters that existed in the world, and he didn't dare make anyone a promise he couldn't keep, so making plans for future dates had also been out of the question. He had slipped up with Robin, but he was convinced that his dad was never going to come back and get him from Sonny's. He didn't even miss the old man that much, since John had died. Probably because he was barely around to begin with. "I've had other people use me, before. Started off when I was too young to catch on. I'm tellin' you now, I'm not in a big hurry for any of those physical milestones with you. We'll go at your pace. I'm not gonna pressure you into a damned thing. I know what it's like. I don't wanna do that to you."

“Okay.” Buffy said quietly, nodding. She couldn't take her eyes away from his, and she was trying not to offend him, but she did want a few more answers. She felt relieved, in a sort of twisted way, that they were talking about everything so candidly. The topic wasn't a fun one, judging by the look on her boyfriend's face. But it was a conversation that she knew needed to happen, and everything felt like it needed to be immediate, since death was always at their backs. "I don't want to pressure you, either. But, um... was... did your dad... was it your dad that pressured you, in the first place?"

Dean looked horrified. “No! He sucked at parenting, but not that much. I was twelve.” He said sharply. “It wasn’t my idea. I got backed into a corner - not a literal one - and felt desperate. Motel manager waited ‘til my dad was gone and told me that we owed him money. It was bullshit, but I didn’t know any better. We coulda stayed there for free, probably. The guy was shady as hell.” He frowned. “I’m not gonna sob on your shoulder about it. I like sex. How I got started ain’t keeping me awake at night. When you’re ready, I’m ready. But like I said, I’m not gonna pressure you because I know what that’s like. Still wanna go out with me, knowing I’m damaged goods?”

“You're not damaged goods." Buffy shook her head. "You're someone who hasn't had it easy, probably ever in his life. If I can help out with that, even a little, I want to. You deserve someone who cares. I care." She frowned when she heard a scream coming from the direction of the club. "Another thing I want is to slay whatever's causing that, and then go dance with you. The Bronze is closing in about twenty minutes.” Buffy grabbed Dean’s shirt and yanked him close for a kiss, then darted off. Dean's secrets were a lot to take in, but she knew that he didn't go around telling everyone what he had just told her.

Dean laughed, certain he was blushing, before he followed her. There had been a weight on his shoulders, keeping that particular secret, and it was gone. He felt lighter and wanted to keep talking to Buffy for the rest of his life, but he had to make sure she had a rest of hers, too. That meant helping her kill the vampire in the alley. Even so, he found himself transfixed as he approached her, watching her punch the vampire and send him flying backward into a stack of pallets. He moved to stand beside her, smirking as the vampire looked terrified, his eyes darting from Dean to Buffy. "Do vampires pray, do you think?"

"Yeah, that's their whole thing. Preying on people." Buffy said automatically, then cringed when she realized she had misunderstood Dean. "Forget I said that. Sorry. I think you stole all of my oxygen and made me have the dumb." She regarded the vampire as she got her stake out of her sleeve. "Do you pray?" She asked, suddenly curious. "Everybody's got some kind of higher power, right? You probably even went to church while you were alive. I don't think being soulless means you have to be a complete asshole, you know? You could have a quiet life. Live in a crypt. Drink blood from rats. That kind of thing."

The vampire sneered at them, suddenly feeling a lot more confident. He was certain he wasn't actually in danger, after all. A moment before, he had thought he was facing down the Slayer and the hunter that everyone talked about at Willy's. These two couldn't possibly be them, since the teenagers in front of him wanted to talk about religion. "I don't give out answers unless I'm getting paid for them. I'll take blood or money. I'm not all that picky." He stood up. "Or we could fight." His face changed to the typical countenance for a vampire. "Or you could die."

Buffy snorted, then started laughing and doubled over, clutching her side. "Oh, that actually hurts a little." She straightened, shaking her head. "You really think you can take both of us at the same time? You've only got one set of fangs. You're not leaving this alley alive. Or, sorry, I should have said undead. You're just going to be a pile of dust in a minute. I was trying to be nice and let you have some last words, but you had to go and threaten us both. We're on a date. That's really rude of you." She raised her hand with the stake in it, glancing out of the corner of her eye to see that Dean had done the same thing.

Dean had felt a little nervous at Buffy's need to chat instead of just staking the vampire and moving on, but that had been a technique he had learned from his dad, and he was interested in seeing how things played out with this new tactic. Like her, he had a habit of telling someone off before he got violent, but he hadn’t ever used it on non-humans. He smiled as he watched the vampire falter. "Too bad you're not gonna make it." He said casually. "You could've warned your pals that we're workin' together now. Like Bonnie and Clyde. It was her idea. But I don't hate it." He staked the vampire as soon as he was sure that his words had sunk in. The stake went back into his jacket and he held a hand out to Buffy. "You said you wanted to dance, right?"

Buffy smiled and took Dean's hand, leading him back out of the alley and into the Bronze. This late at night, the bouncer wasn’t even guarding the door because the club was mostly empty. She looked up at Dean as they danced. “I don’t think anything you could say would make me change my mind about you. I get it, it’s early and I’m breaking about forty rules by saying this, but the fact that we could die any day kind of takes precedence over everything else. We’re definitely not to naked fun time yet, and that’s going to happen before you ever feel the need to buy me a ring. Buy, not steal.” She laughed. “I’m not one of those girls who needs to be married to sleep with someone. I’m just not ready. I do feel like it should mean something.”

“So do I.” Dean muttered. “I didn’t care until I met you.” He shook his head. “I’m interested in fun of the naked variety, but I’m willing to wait. Last place we were, I slept with one girl’s best friend because she wasn’t interested in letting me fuck her.” He grimaced when he realized he was probably being too crude. "I've used sex to get what I wanted, which meant money, most of the time. I need you to know. I'm not all that proud of it. I was doin' what I felt I had to do. Sammy and I were always broke and our dad was almost always gone, and the kid needed things like new shoes or jeans, so it was on me. And I couldn't get a real job, because that would've meant leaving my brother alone for at least four hours a day. If any of this is a dealbreaker, I just need to know now. I don’t want to get three or four months into this and have you changin’ your mind on me. I couldn’t handle that.” 

"It's a lot." Buffy admitted quietly. "But I know you're trying to be different now. Anything you did before I got to this town doesn't matter. I'll probably need a little more time to process, but I'm not the most innocent person. I mean, look at what I've done. I set a gym on fire. I used to use guys, too. Not in the way that you did, or let yourself be, I guess. I liked this guy for a while, before I became the Slayer. His name was Tyler and I used to make up reasons I was mad at him, to make him apologize to me. I feel bad about it now, but I'm not going to ever apologize to him. Besides, he became a vampire and I slayed him." She smiled when Dean laughed. “I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to make this work. Dawn and Sam will lose interest eventually, and we won’t have to hide our relationship after that. But for now, we’re just doing what we have to. Carpe noctem.” She grinned. “Til death do us part.”

Dean laughed, leaving the club with her when the bouncer told them that they had to go. He was relieved that Buffy had said it, because it had been going through his head all day. He didn't want to even think about trying to date someone else, to cover up his relationship with her. It was going to make Sam and Erica suspicious, but he couldn't picture himself with anyone else. “Yeah, that’s probably what it’s gonna take. I don’t know how I’m supposed to greet you in the morning, now. I’m going to want to kiss you again. I think you'd better at least kiss me good night, to give me somethin' to tide me over." He grinned.

“I like that plan.” Buffy turned toward Dean to kiss him again. “I’m so glad you decided to bother me.” She grinned. "I’m running ahead and going into the house, just in case Sam or Dawn are awake and waiting up for either of us.” She squealed when Dean pulled her close for one more last kiss of the night. For a fleeting moment, she thought about just staying out with him until sunrise, but it was cold at this time of night and she really did need sleep before school, and having to deal with their rat-faced principal. She ran the rest of the way to her house, climbing up to her bedroom window and going back in. She watched to make sure Dean got home all right before she closed her window and pulled the curtains shut.


	13. Teacher's Pet, part 1

Dean was wide awake and making breakfast, a few hours later. He had made himself a cup of coffee, but he had a feeling he was going to sleep through lunch and take a second nap before the party. If it meant he was awake enough to hold Buffy close and kiss her, he didn’t care. He just had to remember to be his usual grouchy self, because any sign that he was in a good mood would set off alarm bells for everyone he knew. “Sammy, get your ass out here! We’re leavin’ early this morning, remember? Come eat!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Sam called back. He entered the kitchen with a small frown. “Grump. I thought you were excited about this training thing.”

“I am.” Dean congratulated himself silently for not coming across as being too cheerful. "I didn't get enough sleep last night. I'm takin' a nap at lunch. How about you go across the street and get the Slayer and her sister to come over here? If they're not ready to go by the time I am, I'm goin' back to bed and sleepin' through homeroom." It was a little over the top and he was probably going too far, but one bright smile, like he wanted to display to the world, would just have his brother asking him if he had been hit by another love spell.

Sam squinted at his brother warily, then shook his head. “Yeah, sure.” He muttered. “Remember to take your ‘I’m not actually that much of an asshole’ medication, too.”

“Can’t.” Dean smirked. “Ran out. Get a move on. We’re having scrambled eggs and toast, just ‘cause that’s quickest. We don’t have a toaster, but we’ve got the oven, so I’m just tryin’ to improvise. Maybe you oughta take the ‘get-the-stick-out’ medication. You’re way too damned uptight, you know that? Might as well be a freakin’ scarecrow with the size of the stick jammed up there.” 

Sam rolled his eyes so hard that it was a wonder he didn’t see his brain. “Ha. Ha. Back in a minute. Jerk.” He snorted and started for the door.

Across the street, Buffy was leaving her house. She waved to Sam and walked down the steps, murmuring to herself to take it easy and keep her emotions in check. She was a terrible liar, but as long as she didn’t say anything blatantly obvious about her new relationship with the hunter, she thought she could avert the apocalypse known as Sam’s head exploding. She focused on the last song she had listened to, repeating the lyrics in her head as she crossed the street. “Hi. I feel like I should apologize for asking you guys to get up earlier than usual, even though it’s obviously for a good reason.” 

Sam shook his head. “You don’t need to apologize.” He told her, smiling a little. “We’re just as amped about this as you are. I think.” He made a face. “Dean says he is, too, but… I don’t know, he’s weird.”

“Isn’t he always?” Buffy laughed. “How weird are we talking? Do I need to return the favor of splashing him with holy water? I feel like it’s a daily occurrence between him and me. When he graduates, I’m dumping a whole bucket of it on him. Like they do with Gatorade at football games.” She grinned. “Don’t tell him I ever said that, though. You’ll ruin the surprise.” 

Sam let out a delighted laugh. “I won’t say a word. I’m not sure how weird, but I wouldn’t mind you splashing holy water at him just in case.” He teased, shrugging. “Just - I don’t know, maybe I’m just ultra defensive thanks to the last couple of days. He’s just his usual grumpy self. I’m paranoid.”

“Paranoia is healthy, remember?” Buffy nodded, parroting Sam’s own words to her from the week before. “It’s the hellmouth. Everything weird happens here on the daily. Come on. Let’s see if we can convince him to drink holy water, so he doesn’t have to wear it.” She walked into the Winchesters’ house, wondering if she was overstepping some boundaries by feeling so free to do that kind of thing, but she figured one of them would tell her to back off if she was being rude. “Hey, resident grouch?” She called out. “Any chance you’re willing to prove you’re being your normal self? Sam’s expressed concern about your spiritual well-being.” 

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s need to tattle on him to the Slayer, tightening his grip on the skillet in front of him to stop himself from turning around and putting his arms around Buffy. “Sam’s a giant girl. Of course he’s gonna gossip about me with other girls. You wanna get him a present for his birthday, you might wanna find him some tampons.” He smirked as he turned to face Buffy and Sam, serving the eggs onto two plates. “You might as well go find somethin’ else to do for the next five or ten, since we’re still eatin’ breakfast. But we’ll be quick.” 

Sam rolled his eyes again, sitting down. “Yeah, he’s normal.” He muttered, shaking his head and digging in. 

Buffy glanced at Sam to make sure he wasn’t paying attention, then looked up at Dean and smiled. She glanced over her shoulder. “I’m going to wander around your house, then.” She laughed. “I kind of want to see what a boy’s bedroom even looks like. I bet there’s alligators and stuff.” She walked away, down the hall. 

Dean snorted and used his toast to make himself a sandwich. “I hope she finds somethin’ embarrassing in your room and tells everybody at school.” He smirked. “What’ve you even got in there, anyway? Books on how to make friends and shit like that?” He looked up at Sam, then told himself to dial it back a little. “The only way you’re gonna be embarrassed by anything in your room is if you let yourself get embarrassed. In mine, I’ve got all kinds of shit that she’d probably be mortified to see, but I don’t care. She goes in my room to snoop around, she gets what she gets.” 

Sam snorted. “I don’t think she’d be embarrassed by science notes and math books. Besides, I keep my room neater than you do yours. If she digs into my laundry basket or something… not that she would.” He frowned, poking at his eggs with his fork before jamming some into his mouth and chewing. When he swallowed, he looked at Dean. “And anyway. We’re friends. Her being a girl doesn’t change that, so… I shouldn’t be embarrassed of anything she might find.”

Dean nodded. “All right.” He didn’t want to think about her messing with his laundry basket and what she might find there, but he felt a little terrified and started eating faster. “Did you see Dawn? Is she comin’ with us, or is her mom drivin’ her over?” He got up and rinsed his plate, setting it in the drainer and wiping his mouth with a paper towel. “Never mind, I’ll go over and see for myself. Eat.” He grabbed a flannel shirt from the back of the couch, smelling it and shrugging to himself before he pulled it on and went outside. He ran across the street and knocked on the front door of the Summers’ house. 

Dawn opened the door without looking up. When she did, her eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply, her face going red. “Oh.” She managed, but faltered at the idea of saying anything else.

Dean blinked. “Uh, okay? We’re goin’ over early to do some weapons training with Giles. Are you gettin’ a ride with us, or are you stayin’ here and having your mom drive you, or take the bus, or hell, I don’t know, goin’ to walk the whole way?” He felt even more awkward than he had the day before, knowing that she wanted him badly enough to mess with his mind to get him to like her. He probably should have been angrier than he was with Dawn, but he was still on an endorphin rush from kissing her sister, hours earlier. “Look, if you quit tryin’ so hard, some guy’s gonna come around. You don't have to fake an interest in one of us to get attention. Just ask them what they’re doin’ this weekend and turn that into a conversation. It’ll go a long way. Trust me on that.” 

Dawn felt her cheeks - and eyes - burning, and she swallowed hard, nodding. “I’m… not - I’m not coming with you.” She managed. “I kind of figured you’d… be a little more relaxed without me around.”

“I’m not gonna pretend we’re like this.” Dean held up his crossed fingers to make a point. “But that don’t mean it’s gonna be that way forever. You’d go a long way to get back on my good side if you hung around and just acted normal. Feels like the more you don’t wanna be around me without the spell bein’ in effect, maybe it wasn’t me you wanted in the first place, so much as my dick.” He grimaced. “That was crude. Sorry. Look, I think your sister would appreciate you being around. I wouldn’t wanna leave my brother to walk himself to school. It doesn’t mean you’re inferior in some way. This ain’t a safe place to be on your own. Just get your stuff and come on. I’ll wait here for you.” 

Dawn looked a little sick to her stomach, staring down at the ground. After a moment, she said, “It wasn’t to make you want me.” She mumbled. “Not… exactly. It was… I just… wanted you to see me.” Her shoulders hunched. “Just… to look at me. Like you - the way you…” she trailed off, shaking her head. “Romantically. The - potential for it, not… I wasn’t trying to brainwash you. I know it was stupid and ignorant. You’re the first guy I’ve really… seen that way since we moved here. I’ve never… Buffy tried to help me, but you didn’t…” she swallowed, suddenly losing steam in her desperate attempt to explain herself. She fell silent, and then said quietly, “I don’t blame you for being angry. I’d be angry with me, too. I am angry with myself. I don’t want to avoid you, but I don’t… if my being around makes you… upset, then I can make myself scarce. Or… do - I don’t know what to do.”

“I told you.” Dean said patiently. “Get your stuff and come get in the car. You’re not gonna be in the way unless you get in the way, and I don’t think you’re stupid. You wouldn’t do that.” He gestured behind him, toward his driveway. “The longer it takes me to convince you to hurry the hell up, the less time we’ll have for training, and you know that’s just gonna piss off your sister. She scares me. I don’t want her kicking my ass again. Please come get in the car?” 

Dawn looked at him uncertainly, but nodded slowly. She turned away, stepping back into the house to grab her backpack before stepping out again and shutting the door behind her tightly. “Okay.” She murmured, and started down the porch steps.

Dean followed Dawn back across the street. He ran a hand over his mouth, fighting the urge to just tell the younger girl that he was dating her sister. He had been clear that he didn’t want Sam finding out, and he knew that Dawn’s wounds were still fresh from the spell gone wrong, so he had a feeling his relationship with Buffy would be short-lived if he went back on his word. He wanted to tell someone. This wasn’t the same thing as keeping monster hunting a secret; he was finding it difficult already to keep other people from being on his case. Sam already was, and it was only a few hours into his relationship. “What are you doing this weekend? See, this is how a conversation goes.” He smiled gently at Dawn, wanting her to understand that he was teasing her, not being intentionally cruel. 

Dawn looked up at him and smiled back tentatively. It was going to be really hard to look at him from this point forward and not recall how badly she’d screwed up. She hoped she could make things up to him, but she’d known the instant she’d realized the spell had targeted Dean and her sister that any chance of having a relationship with Dean was out the window. She hoped that thought would help her get over him faster. “Um. I don’t have any plans, really.” She murmured. “I’m not invited to Lydia Martin’s party. At least, I don’t think I am. I’m not entirely sure she knows that I exist. Or that she likes me.”

“Lydia doesn’t like anybody that isn’t in that pack.” Dean reasoned. “And you’re goin’, ‘cause we are. Doesn’t make you a tag-along, either. Before you even start that. I know all the arguments. I’ve been around plenty of girls.” He smiled. “Lydia hates your sister for correcting her on somethin’ she was running her mouth about, the other day. Lydia thinks she knows everything because she’s picked up a couple of books. Reminds me of my geek ass brother.” He laughed. “You don’t need her to like you. You’re better than that.” 

Dawn’s face softened, and her smile was a little bit brighter. “Thanks.” She said softly. She stopped at the Impala, fidgeting a little with her fingers. “Dean? I’m… I really am sorry. I’m so sorry.” She told him quietly, but earnestly.

“I know.” Dean nodded. “If you weren’t, that’d be a real problem. I’m tryin’ to let you know that it’ll be okay in time, all right?” He unlocked the doors of the Impala and gestured to it. “Go ahead and get in, we’ll all be right out.” He went into the house, thinking quickly. “Hey, Sammy! You seen my flashlight?” 

Sam frowned at him, looking bewildered. “What? What the hell for?”

“Auto shop.” Dean blurted. “I can’t find the damned thing and I swear I left it in the car, but I don’t know. Ii’m gonna check my room. Can you go look under the back seat and in the trunk?” He tossed the car keys to his brother. “I’ll be right out, either way. Two minutes.” 

Sam caught the keys, still looking terribly confused. “Sure?” He replied, glancing at his brother before he grabbed his bag and headed out to the car.

Dean turned around just in time to catch Buffy as she practically launched herself at him, and he laughed and stumbled back a couple of steps. “A little more warning would’ve been good.” He kissed her. “This is already killin’ me. What are we keepin’ this a secret for, again?” He grinned. “I almost told Dawn.” 

“But you didn’t, or the sonic screeching would have knocked down power lines.” Buffy grabbed a kleenex from her purse to wipe the lipstick off of Dean’s mouth. “We should make a plan. We can’t do this at lunch, and I can’t ditch any classes. Maybe after first period, when we’re done dealing with Snyder? You could pretend you’re going off to shop class and then double back and kiss me again.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Dean teased. “Get out of here and go say somethin’ about me being an asshole, would ya? I don’t want them knowing what we were doing. Not yet. Soon, though.” 

Buffy nodded. “For the sake of the planet.” She smiled and left the house, getting into the car. “Sam, just tell me the truth. Has there ever been a day when Dean wasn’t a jackass?” 

“No.” Sam replied dryly, tossing a flashlight from one hand to the other.

Dean got into the car, sighing in relief. “Dude, thank you.” He nodded to Sam. “They’ve got those torch lights we can use, but they’re on cords and they’re a pain in the ass to get under the car. I like this better.” He started the car and backed out of the driveway, then started driving toward the school. “I’m eager to get this over with, now. I want to change into my jeans.” 

“No problem. It was in the trunk.” Sam told him distractedly. He peered at Buffy over his shoulder. “So… what can we expect? Do you have any tips?”

“Well, to be honest, I haven’t done any training with Giles in the past two weeks.” Buffy admitted. “It’s mostly been me telling him stuff and him researching for me, then telling me what I need to know. I know I need to do my own research. Stiles has been nagging me since I got here. He’s like a mini-Giles. He should start wearing tweed. Anyway, Merrick... that’s my former Watcher. He was pretty intense about the training. I had to drop cheerleading to deal with his crazy schedule, in LA. Lots of gymnastics and he started the whole thing off by throwing a knife at my head, so that was a little rage-inducing.” 

Sam blinked. “Wow. So… I’m thinking Giles probably isn’t going to do that.” He murmured. “I mean… the tweed and the nervousness and every single vibe coming off of him just doesn’t scream ‘knife to the head’.”

“True, but Merrick had that same vibe. I think that’s how they make them in the Watcher factory.” Buffy snorted. “The first time he made a joke, I asked him if he needed a doctor. It was like that.” She shrugged. “Giles does seem more book-happy than Merrick ever did, I’ll give him that. And throwing knives in the library is bad for the books.” She looked over at her sister. “Maybe, if you do want to work with spells, he could teach you some safe ones?” She hesitated. “That wasn’t meant to be insulting. You could learn what you were doing wrong and how to fix it. Just, you know, within reason. When it comes to spells and stuff. Please?” 

Dawn was silent for a long moment, staring down at her hands. Part of her immediately wanted to reject the idea out of hand. The thought of going anywhere near another spell when there was so much potential to cause harm made her feel sick and nervous. But at the same time… she wanted to be useful to her sister. And god knew she wasn’t making any other friends at Sunnydale. She’d have liked to at least keep the ones she sort of had safe. So she took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

Buffy smiled, relieved that she hadn’t seemed to upset Dawn too badly. “Okay.” She repeated. When Dean parked in the student lot, she got out and grabbed her backpack. She smiled wickedly at Dean as he got out. “First one to the library gets the crossbow.” She was off and running as soon as the words were out of her mouth. 

Dean stared after her. “That’s not fair!” He yelled. “God dammit.” He shook his head and glanced away, hiding his smile. “Come on, let’s go show this little brat that she’s not as awesome as she thinks she is.” He started walking toward the entrance, knowing that trying to outrun her was a pointless endeavor. He used the time it took to get to the library to remind himself that he was supposed to be annoyed with her, even though he thought it was kind of cute, since it had been a deliberate way to get his attention. She already had it, and he wondered if she was having doubts about that. In the library, he took off his flannel shirt and draped it over the back of a chair, then walked over to Giles and Buffy. “So, what are we startin’ with?” He rolled his eyes as Buffy proudly held up the crossbow, shaking his head at her. “Whatever, Slayer.” 

Sam looked curious as he entered after them. “Do you not have multiple crossbows or something?”

Giles was looking fondly at Buffy, a pleased expression on his face that had everything to do with how delighted she was with the new weapon. He blinked when Sam spoke. “Oh. Ah. Actually, I do not. The crossbow was for training purposes with Buffy, after all. I was not anticipating other people to join in.” He furrowed his brow. “I do believe I have a standard long bow, er, a compound bow, rather.”

Sam smirked faintly. “Ah, maybe leave that for Allison Argent.” He suggested.

“Where do I shoot?” Buffy interrupted, eager to get started. “Is there a target in here, anywhere? I know you don’t want me to aim for the shelves.” She hadn’t loaded the weapon, but the bolts were on the table and she practically bounced in anticipation. “Come on!” She whined. “We might be able to ditch homeroom, but we have to meet with Principal Ratface - I mean Principal Snyder... during first period. Apparently, these two,” she waved her free hand at the boys, “and I are somehow ruining the school by standing in it.” 

“I can’t see how that’s possible.” Giles frowned deeply, but directed Buffy’s attention to the book cage in the corner of the library. There was an enormous target board hanging from the top of the cage. “Practice to your heart’s content.” He told her. Turning to Dean and Sam, he said, “I shall find something for the two of you, and…” he paused, tilting his head at Dawn curiously. “For you as well, Dawn?”

Dawn folded her hands in front of herself, furrowing her brows. “I… have something less… weapony in mind?” She admitted, glancing at her sister, and then at the boys. 

“She wants to learn spells.” Buffy explained, loading the crossbow as she spoke. “We’ve come to an agreement that she’ll be less self-serving about it. It wouldn’t hurt to have extra protection from stuff like crazy old ladies who want to reclaim their youth by murdering me to get on the cheerleading squad.” She fired the crossbow, making a face as she started reloading it. Her aim had been a little off. “Next time that happens, I’m just gonna borrow this and save myself a lot of trouble.” 

Sam let out a startled laugh at her words. “I know some people want to reclaim their glory days, but yeah, she took it a little too far.” He agreed. 

“She tried to kill me.” Buffy repeated, shaking her head. She fired the crossbow a second time, smiling in relief when it hit the target in the center. She held it out to Dean. “Your turn.” 

Dean took the crossbow from Buffy. He had been observing her stance and how she held the weapon, and he adjusted his own stance once it was reloaded again, hitting the target on the first try. He smirked at her. 

“Jackass.” Buffy shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Okay, so what else is there? Because I need enough time to get ready for the actual school day. Sorry, but I’m not sacrificing my fashion sense for the safety of the planet.” 

Giles moved over to a chest that was hidden behind his counter. He disappeared for a moment when he bent down to open it, and then reappeared with a sleek, shiny long sword, and two shorter, sharper-looking twin black blades. 

“I take it back.” Buffy remarked, staring at the weapons. “The world does need me, after all. Those are shiny. I want.” She held her hands out. “Homeroom is optional anyway, right? Mr. Harris will understand. I’m sure he will.” 

“You’re making yourself look desperate.” Dean meant it as a joke, but when Buffy looked over at him, she was glaring. “Sorry.” He gulped, turning away, his eyes wide. He hadn’t ever seen her that pissed and he definitely didn’t want to deal with that ever again. 

Buffy grabbed the black blades and moved closer to Dean, keeping her voice down. “I did think it was funny.” She whispered. “But I can’t let them know that, can I? This is so complicated. What are we even doing? Should we just tell them?” 

“No.” Dean shook his head. “I don’t want to tell them yet. Let’s wait and see where this goes. I might actually piss you off and we’ll break up and then there would’ve been no point in saying anything.” He cleared his throat and stood up straight, taking a step back. “I promise not to do it again.” He said, a little louder. “Sorry. Again.” 

“Good job pissing off the blonde with the swords.” Sam commented, snorting at Dean. “It’s like you’re trying to paint a target on your stomach or something.”

“Yeah, I’m not used to being friends with girls for this long.” Dean admitted. “Erica doesn’t count, she’s more of a dude than most girls we’ve ever met.” He snorted. “She’s gonna hear about that somehow and try to kill me.” 

Buffy moved back from everyone and twirled one of the swords in her hands, then looked up at the Winchesters. “Anybody feel like fighting me? Sam?” 

“I can’t even fight Dean right now.” Sam told her apologetically. “You’d have me on my ass in a second, it wouldn’t be a good fight for you.”

“I’ll do it.” Dean took the second black sword from Buffy. He tried to imitate the way she had maneuvered the weapon, but he dropped it and looked embarrassed. 

Buffy laughed. “You can’t have everything.” She shrugged. “Pick it up and come on.” 

Dean wished that Sam and Dawn weren’t in the room with them, but he followed Buffy’s instructions, listening as she explained a few things to him. He had never worked with a sword before, just knives and a few daggers, but he preferred his shotgun to anything else - probably because he had made it by himself years earlier. He wondered how she would feel about something like that, so he cleared his throat and asked. “You know how to make weapons?” 

“Nope, I just focus on how to use them.” Buffy looked up at him. “Why?” 

“Uh, no reason.” Dean muttered, suddenly too nervous to explain himself. He had been made fun of more than once for the things he was capable of, and he didn’t think he could take it if she mocked him. “So, how are we doin’ this, exactly?” 

“Hold it like this.” Buffy demonstrated. “And when I’m coming at you, just raise it. You’re trying to block me, not cut my arms off. I think you can handle that. Right?” She smiled. 

“Right.” Dean nodded. He spent the next few minutes focusing on their duel, and he felt like he was out of breath by the time she took pity on him and let him have a break. “Holy... fuck.” He wheezed. 

Sam looked incredibly entertained, having hoisted himself onto the library table to watch his brother and Buffy fight. “That was insane.” He blurted, staring at Buffy in awe. “The way you move is like… like… poetry.” He faltered, looking immediately embarrassed at his words, and feeling guilty because he didn’t want her to think he was flirting with her after all she’d said to him the other day. “Sorry.” He blurted. “You just - you’re an incredible fighter. That’s what I mean.”

“It’s okay.” Buffy shrugged. “Thank you.” She nodded to Sam, then looked at Dean. “Are you okay? Dawn, can you go get him some water, please?” She set the swords back down for Giles to take, then grabbed her backpack. “I’m going to change.” She pointed toward the stacks on the second floor of the library. “Just letting you guys know, so you don’t come looking for me and see... things.” She made a face and went up the stairs. 

Dawn stood and walked toward the water cooler, grabbing a cup and filling it up before making her way to Dean. “Here you go.” She murmured. 

“Thanks.” Dean sat down, drinking the glass of water from Dawn. He set the cup aside and put his head down on the table, groaning. “I’m startin’ to think Dad took it too easy on me. How fucked up is that?” He glanced up at Sam. 

Sam half-smiled at his older brother. “Dad was a Marine, and a war vet. But he was still only human, man.” His eyes followed the steps Buffy had taken, and he sighed. “Buffy is something more. Besides, Dad trained you as much as he possibly could for anything he thought you might be up against. Wish he would have given me at least half that.”

“Well, that’s what I’m gonna do. And now we’ve got Giles helpin’ us out.” Dean pointed out. “So you’re not gonna miss out on any training. Hell, you could probably get some assistance from the wolves, if you wanted it.” He smirked, already certain that Sam wasn’t interested in letting Peter Hale anywhere near him. “I’m gonna go change in the bathroom.” He grabbed his backpack and left the library. He quickly changed into jeans and a different t-shirt, then trudged back into the library, trying to stay awake long enough to get himself there. He grabbed his flannel shirt and put it on over his t-shirt. In the time he had been gone, Buffy had finished changing her clothes and had braided her hair. He sat down across from her, but put his head back down and yawned. “Wake me up when it’s time to go deal with Snyder.” He mumbled. 

Buffy flipped through a magazine as she kept an eye on the time on her pager. She couldn’t stop smiling, for a variety of reasons. For the first time since she had been forced to leave Los Angeles, she truly felt like she was home and surrounded by family. It was a little alarming, still, that she liked Dean as much as she did. She let her mind wander as she absently picked up a pen, starting to draw a heart in the margin of the magazine. Luckily, her brain came back before she could have started writing initials. She flipped the magazine shut and pushed it away from her, then threw the pen on the floor. If anyone asked her what the hell was going on with her, she would just say she saw a spider and hope they didn’t ask more questions than that. She glanced at her sleeping boyfriend before she got up and started wandering around the library, certain that she would stare too long at Dean if she didn’t find something else to focus on. It was a little frustrating that she couldn’t just tell anyone that she and Dean were together, but she had a clear memory of Sam’s eyes flaring with what looked like hellfire and she didn’t want that to be his permanent state. He seemed so nice and he was considerate to everyone she had seen him interact with - well, except maybe Dean, but that was to be expected. Having him give in to darkness would be the worst thing for everyone in town, maybe the world. Thinking of the mission she had given herself, to find Sam a girlfriend, she walked back over to the younger Winchester and sat by him. “Is there anyone else who interests you?” She asked quietly, not wanting to embarrass him in front of Dawn or Giles. 

Sam looked up at her, startled. “What?” He blurted, staring at her. “Uh. I don’t… know?” He grimaced. “I wasn’t really expecting to be here long enough to develop interest in a lot of people.” He stared at her for a moment, and then gave a small, resigned laugh. “Wow, you… really weren’t kidding about not wanting to date, were you?”

“I’m trying to be a good friend.” Buffy murmured, worried that he would see right through her, somehow. She still had no idea what sort of abilities he had and that made her nervous. “It would make my life easier if I did want to date you. But I can’t just force myself to do that. I think you deserve better. Don’t you?” 

Sam looked down and sighed. He didn’t answer at first, and then shook his head. “I really like you.” He said quietly. “I guess I was holding out hope that you… I don’t know. Might eventually change your mind. I don’t know. You don’t have to help look for a girlfriend for me. I’m really just… not looking for anyone else right now.”

Buffy frowned and got up from her seat, shaking her head as she started gathering her things. “So when you said you just wanted to be my friend, you lied to me?” Suddenly, keeping her relationship a secret from Sam had more merit. She shook Dean’s shoulder. “You might as well wake up. I’m going.” She left the library, too furious to speak to anyone else. 

Sam sat up, looking panicked. “Buffy!” He called after her, even though she’d already gone. “Buffy, wait, it’s not like that, I’m not…” he fell silent and sat back down, putting his head in his hands. “Damn it.”

Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up. “What the hell did you do?” He frowned. “What’d I miss?” He glanced at his watch, then stood up. “Come on, talk on the way to the office. She’s gotta go there, anyway. You can apologize to her when we get there.” He turned to wave to Dawn and Giles. “We’ll see you later.” 

Dawn waved back, looking uncomfortably in Sam’s direction.

Sam grimaced and stood up, packing his things and shouldering his bag. “She asked if there was anyone else I was interested in.” He mumbled quietly, once they’d left the library. “It… kind of took me by surprise. I told her that a part of me had been hoping she’d eventually change her mind about dating me, and she said that I’d basically lied to her when I said I wanted to be friends. I didn’t lie.” He looked at his brother miserably. “If I couldn’t be with her, then I’d want to be friends with her. But I just… part of me just really hoped she’d give me a chance.”

“Yeah, well, that’s where you and me are different.” Dean muttered. “A girl tells me no, I give up and move on. You’ll figure it out eventually. This is the longest we’ve ever been anywhere, and - “ He stopped short of saying that it made sense for Sam to like Buffy, since she was the first girl Dean had felt so strongly about, but he knew he couldn’t admit to that. “There’s lot of other girls. Find one. You don’t even have to like her that much. Just go on a date with her and see if you like her more, after. If you don’t, you just don’t date her again.” 

Sam looked at his brother, his face downcast, before he nodded slowly, sighing. “Yeah.” He mumbled. “I guess.”

Dean smacked Sam’s shoulder. “Dude, listen to me. Quit poutin’ and pay attention. I’m tellin’ you this because I actually care about how you function on a daily basis. You’re gonna explain yourself to Buffy and apologize, then you’re gonna pay attention to girls in your classes instead of whatever the hell’s on the board, and see if any of them give you that look that girls get on their faces when they’re thinkin’ about sex.” He smirked. “While they’re lookin’ at you, I mean. Ask one of them to come to the party with you.” 

Sam furrowed his brows at his brother. “What look do girls get when they…” he blinked. “Okay, okay. Look, she was my first real crush, I’m sorry it’s not easy for me to get over her right away. God.” He muttered. “I’ll pay attention to other girls, and I’ll apologize to Buffy about everything, and then maybe you and her both could stop treating me like I’m the devil because I had hope that the first girl I liked would like me back.”

Dean’s eyes had widened at Sam’s use of the word ‘devil,’ and he needed a minute to regain focus. “Whatever, asswipe.” He blurted. “Just get in here.” He walked into the office, taking a seat by Buffy while he waited for Snyder to call them in. It wasn’t just the three of them; a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes was sitting at the other end of the row of chairs, and he glanced at the guy sitting by her, nodding to him. “Weevil.” 

Buffy glanced over at the use of the nickname, her gaze going to the other guy’s cross. “Nice.” She remarked, tugging her own free from under her shirt to show it to Weevill. She glanced back up at his face, smiling faintly when she spotted the look of recognition. This was a guy who knew about vampires. 

Dean was startled by the feeling of jealousy that flared in his stomach as he looked from Weevil to Buffy. He glanced toward the doorway, looking at Sam and biting his lip as he wondered if he should just tell the truth. He knew Buffy wasn’t flirting with someone else right in front of him, but it felt like it. He wanted to hold her close and tell the world how he felt, but he kept thinking of the badly-scrawled note that told him that his brother was a demon and would have to die if he got out of control. He didn’t want that responsibility, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let someone else have it. 

Sam watched Buffy sullenly, his eyes darting back and forth between Dean and Weevil and the girl with the black hair before coming back to Buffy before he turned with a sigh to sit straight. He wasn’t sure why his brother had looked so horrified a few minutes earlier, and he didn’t understand why it was so wrong of him to have wanted… something with Buffy, but he knew he was at high risk of alienating his brother and his friend. His shoulders slumped and he leaned back in his seat miserably, clasping his hands together. He had to figure out a way to change gears and get out of this funk, or he’d risk losing the people he cared about regardless of what he did. 

“Look at us, we’re the Breakfast Club.” Jade commented dryly, smirking. “If I had to guess, I’d say that Snyder demanded our presence so he can tell us how awful we all are.” She spoke the last words in a breathy southern drawl, then laughed. 

Sam sat up curiously, and tried to look at Jade without catching his brother’s attention, furrowing his brow. He’d never hear the end of it, if Dean caught him.

Dean smirked and nudged Buffy, tilting his head toward Sam. Whatever his brother had been saying out in the hallway, it obviously had gone right out of Sam’s head, the second that the goth girl spoke. 

Buffy looked from Jade to Sam, blinking. She smiled softly. “I call being Claire.” She told Jade. “You look more like an Allison, anyway.” 

“Yeah? Good. That’s what I’ve been going for.” Jade laughed. “Actually, I’d rather be Bender, but whatever. I’ll take it.” She gave Buffy a blatant once-over. “You definitely do look like a Claire.” 

Buffy sat back in her seat, not sure if she had just been insulted or hit on. She ignored Dean’s quiet laughter from beside her, getting up quickly when Snyder’s office door opened. 

The principal eyed the five students with obvious disgust on his face. “All of you can come in here. Don’t touch anything! And stay in a single-file line.” 

“Sir, yes sir.” Dean muttered under his breath, smirking. He glanced over his shoulder at Buffy as he said it, trying to get her attention back on him. 

Buffy snorted and rolled her eyes. She waited patiently for Jade and Weevil to go ahead of her, then followed them into the room. There weren’t any chairs for the five of them to sit in, and she was going to protest that, but a quick look at Snyder’s face told her that it had been deliberate. “Somebody didn’t read The Art of War.” She muttered. 

Sam looked at Snyder uncomfortably, glancing at his brother for a moment before clearing his throat. “Uh… sir, can I ask what this is all about?” He requested politely. He didn’t think politeness would get him anywhere, but he figured he might as well try.

“You weren’t given permission to speak.” Snyder sat down at his desk and looked up at everyone, hesitating for a moment. 

Buffy fought the urge to laugh when Snyder realized his mistake. He thought he was making them suffer by standing, but now they were all looking down at him and it weakened his position of authority. 

“You five have the thickest files, out of all of the students here.” Snyder began. 

“Oh, we’re getting an award!” Weevil rubbed his hands together. “I’ll just take cash.” 

“Shut up.” Snyder snapped. “I know that Spirit Week occurs during Homecoming, and this school already had theirs, but I wasn’t here then. I’m trying to gauge which students are worth the trouble and who needs to be removed from this institution of learning. In that regard, all five of you will be expected to participate with each day. It’s optional for the other students, but not for any of you. I’m giving you these sheets so that you miscreants won’t have a leg to stand on in two weeks, when you inevitably try to tell me that I didn’t give you enough time to get the necessary clothing items. If you can’t afford something for yourself, I recommend trying to make friends and borrowing their clothes. Borrowing. Not stealing. Is that understood?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Weevil waved a hand as he took one of the papers from Snyder. “Dress up like a doofus for five days and don’t get expelled. I think I can handle that.” 

Sam looked dubious as he reached out to take a sheet. He didn’t exactly understand how participating in Spirit Week - inside or outside of Homecoming - would prove to Snyder that they deserved to be at the school, but they were already enrolled here, and Sam didn’t particularly want to enroll at the school on the other side of town. 

“You all have your papers. Get out of my office. Get to class. The secretary has passes for you. Don’t wander the halls.” Snyder closed his office door when the five of them were out of the room. 

Buffy shrugged as she waited to get her pass from the secretary. That meeting hadn’t been the worst thing, even though she still wanted to punch the man’s face in. “Hmm. Movie day. The five of us could just do the Breakfast Club thing?” 

“No.” Jade said simply, then took her pass and left the room. 

“Okay?” Buffy murmured. “Never mind, then.” She stared at the paper as she left the room, clutching her pass. She glanced up to see if Dean and Sam were with her, when she realized she had sort of wandered off. “What movies do you guys like?” 

Sam looked up at her, and then looked at Dean. “Uh. Well, we both like older movies. Some Westerns, and gangster movies and stuff. The Godfather, and Star Wars, and Tombstone.” He thought for a moment, squinting his eyes before looking at Dean again. “You?”

Dean grinned. “I’m gonna be Han Solo.” He laughed. “I’m not hating this, as a punishment. This dude doesn’t know what the fuck a punishment even is. He never met our dad. Carryin’ a bucket of water for five miles? That’s a punishment.” 

Buffy looked horrified. “He made you do that?” 

“It’s a military thing.” Dean shrugged. “I’m better off for it, I think. These muscles didn’t show up on their own.” He smirked, then looked at Sam. “You could be Luke.” 

Sam sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I could be Luke.” He agreed.

Dean turned toward Buffy. “What’re you gonna do? You could be Leia.” He mused. 

Buffy scowled. “No.” She shook her head. Everyone was going to know, if they wore couples’ costumes. She couldn’t explain that to him while Sam was right there, so she settled for folding her arms across her chest. “My hair’s the wrong color, for one thing. Maybe Allison would be willing to do that. I’ll talk to Erica and see what she’s going to do.” She walked away, toward her Anatomy classroom. 

“Your hair color don’t matter!” Dean yelled after her, then grimaced. “Fuck it. I’ll wait until lunch. She’ll have come around by then, right? Erica’s gonna make her dress up like that chick from Clueless.” 

Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean. “Erica is more likely to make Buffy dress up like one of the girls from The Craft.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dean figured he was allowed to have a minute to picture that. “Huh, maybe I should just let Erica handle what costume Buffy wears, then.” 

Sam squinted at Dean. “Uh-huh.” He murmured, frowning. “Pretty sure Buffy will handle what Buffy wears. She’d kick both our asses if we tried to have any say in it.”

“That’s true.” Dean muttered. “She’s good at it, too.” He smacked his brother’s shoulder a moment later. “Hey, I saw you lookin’ at Jade in there. So much for only havin’ a crush on one girl in your life.” 

Sam pursed his lips tightly. “Looking at someone doesn’t equal a crush.” He muttered, looking embarrassed. He knew Dean wouldn’t leave it alone.

“Maybe for me.” Dean scoffed. “For you, it’s about the same thing as one of those little kids writin’ a check yes or no note.” He laughed. “I’m gonna get to class. I’ll see you at lunch, all right? Go ask Jade out. Worst case, she’s gonna say no. It’s her favorite word, so don’t take it so hard.” 

Sam grumbled under his breath. “Bye, Dean.” He said, turning and waving.

Dean started walking toward the auto shop hallway, then doubled back and made sure he wasn’t going to cross paths with Sam before he caught up to Buffy, who was waiting for him by the library doors. “Shit. I’m sorry. I got sidetracked, talkin’ to my brother.” He looked around, then kissed her. 

Buffy snorted. “I can’t be Leia.” She protested. “Even though I really want to, because that sounds fun. Don’t you think people are going to get the connection?” 

“Maybe I want them to.” Dean muttered. “I know we’re keepin’ this secret, but I have this thing where I like to mess with people. I know you do, too. I’ve seen that look you get on your face when you tell someone something and wait for them to catch on that you’re not serious. I pay a lot more attention to you than you probably even realize.” He looked a little embarrassed as soon as he said it. “Just do this with me. Please? I don’t want some other girl bein’ Leia. Just you.” He pouted. 

Buffy laughed. “Fine. You’re such an idiot sometimes. Go to class.” 

“You go to class.” Dean retorted, grinning as he took a few steps back. “I’ll see you at lunch.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Buffy waved him away, then started walking to her Anatomy class. She took a deep breath before she went into the room, trying not to smile as much as she was sure she had been for the past five minutes. She sat down beside Erica. “Hey.” 

Erica looked up and smiled at her. “Hey. What’s up?” She squinted at Buffy. “You look all flushed.”

“I do?” Buffy asked innocently, then decided she might as well tell Erica a version of the truth. “I met a guy.” She said quietly, laughing. “It’s a little intense, but I don’t know?! I mean, he’s not like anyone I’ve ever dated. It could be a good thing. It could also end in disaster. But I’m eager to see, either way.” 

Erica smiled softly at her. “That’s awesome, Buff.” She told the girl earnestly. “Have you told anybody else?”

Buffy shook her head. “I feel like keeping this to myself. I know that probably sounds weird, but I mean, last week, I was engaged for a couple of hours and I’m not ready to do the whole public thing, when it comes to dating. He’s sweet, so that’s a positive. Anyway. Snyder called a bunch of us into his office and told us that this is voluntary for everyone else, but mandatory for those of us who have ever been arrested or switched schools more than twice in a year. I’m surprised I didn’t see Allison, actually. Maybe her dad paid for a drinking fountain or something.” She snorted and held the paper out to Erica. “Dean and Sam are being Han and Luke, that first day.” 

“Oh, god.” Erica snorted, taking the paper. “Oh, god,” she repeated, looking disgusted. “Spirit Week? And he’s making you dress up for all five days?” She looked at Buffy. “Do you even know what you’re gonna do?”

“Dean nagged me and convinced me to be Leia.” Buffy admitted. “I think the next solution would’ve been the Three Musketeers and I’m not wearing a moustache.” She laughed. “I was thinking that for twin day, you and I could do something? Otherwise, my solution is for everyone to just wear the same sort of outfit and insist that we’re octuplets. Or however-many-lets? And I’m staying as far from the Roaring Twenties as possible, for that decade day. My mom probably still has outfits from the disco era. I’ll just do that.” 

“We could dress as the twins from The Shining.” Erica suggested, looking darkly amused. “Think we could get away with carrying prop weapons behind our backs?”

“I think we can try.” Buffy smiled. “I love that idea. We’ll have to go shopping for dresses this weekend. Snyder’s actually pushing to expel anyone who doesn’t comply with his demands. I have a feeling I’ll be jumping through all kinds of hoops for a while.” 

“I know a lot of people are unhappy with Snyder so far.” Erica sighed. “I haven’t had the displeasure yet, but I’m sure it’s a matter of time before I breathe the wrong way and offend him and his ratty ancestors.”

Buffy laughed. “What are we doing for that ‘dress like a guy’ day? We could go get suits?” She grinned. “It actually sounds fun. I’ll probably have to loan one of the Winchesters a dress. Uh, Sam. I don’t think my clothes would fit Dean.” 

“I would have to take pictures.” Erica informed her. “Dean wearing your clothes is something that has to be saved for future generations.” She tilted her head back and thought for a moment. “Have you ever seen pictures of Katherine Hepburn in the twenties and thirties? All she ever wore was mens’ suits. I think if we find a style like hers, we could probably pull it off pretty well.”

Buffy grinned. “I love that!” She blurted, then smiled sheepishly and mimed zipping her lips when Harris yelled at her to be quiet. She did her best to focus on the class discussion, after that. When the bell rang, she grabbed her backpack and stood up. 

“Miss Summers, I need a word with you.” Harris looked at Erica. “Go on and wait in the hall for her, this won’t take long.” 

Erica grimaced, looking concerned for Buffy. She sighed and stepped out of the room, waiting by the doorway.

Adrian Harris closed the door behind Erica and turned toward Buffy. “It doesn’t matter what school you attend, Miss Summers. The faculty discusses all of their students, whether they’re new or they’ve been part of the community since birth. It seems you had some problems at Hemery. You had a habit of ditching your classes and getting into fights, and you did set your gym on fire, didn’t you?” 

Buffy wasn’t sure where the conversation was going. She glanced toward the door, then looked back at the science teacher. “I know, you know. You don’t have to try to get me to bring it up by mentioning my every flaw. You’re a Watcher. I'm not sure what discussing my permanent record has to do with this conversation, exactly. But if a conversation is being had, and not a lecture? I’m willing to discuss.” 

“I can’t wait to see what you’re going to do here.” Harris smiled. “I know I have a reputation for behaving a certain way.” He sat on the edge of his desk. “Like you, I’ve found that I’m limited in what I can do, based on expectations. As much as I hate this school and so, so many of the students within it, I would like to keep my job, and I can’t do that if you obliterate the building. I think you could benefit from signing up for the ROTC program here, for next year. It’s open to juniors and seniors, and it might teach you a little more discipline - which, sadly, you’re lacking. If you took the time to really apply yourself, I have confidence that you would do a lot of great things. You’re highly intelligent and you can think on your feet. I’m in charge of the ROTC program, in case that was unclear. I’d like to help with your training.” 

“Is that how you train the girls who might take over for me, when the inevitable death thing happens?” Buffy looked curious. “How many of them go here?” 

“I appreciate the request for information.” Harris opened the classroom door. “But you’re not entitled to that particular bit of information. Think about it. It’s a viable option.” 

Buffy left the classroom, joining Erica. “Everything’s fine.” She explained. “He was actually being kind of cool? He said he can’t wait to see what I’m going to do in this school, and that he knows I can think on my feet and I should apply that to actually paying attention in class. I usually have teachers telling me that I’m a terrible student and I’ll never amount to anything. It was nice not to have that be the basis of his lecture.” 

Erica started at her, looking stunned. “Wait, he was nice to you? She blurted, eyes wide. “He didn’t make snide comments about your capacity for learning, or anything like that?”

“Nope. Oh, see, he’s a Watcher, too. He’s training a bunch of Potentials, here. I tried to ask for names, but he wouldn't give them to me. That’s fine, since I don’t think I want to know.” Buffy was quiet for a moment. “If I die, one of them becomes the new Slayer. He was Lilly’s Watcher. Did you know her?” 

Erica shook her head. “No.” She said faintly. “That’s…. a whole lot of new information.”

“Okay.” Buffy said quietly, then reminded herself that she had a big reason to be happy. Dwelling on something that was beyond her control was pointless. “So, what are you going to wear to the party, tonight?” 

Erica blinked and sat up, looking thoughtful. “I… have absolutely no clue, you need to help me. This was supposed to be my first date with Stiles tonight.”

“Oh!” Buffy nodded. “Right. God, I spaced. Okay, so we’ll go raid your closet right after school, and then mine, if you don’t find anything you like. After that, our best hope is the mall. I need to get some new jeans, anyway.” 

Erica laughed. “And we might as well take a look at some stuff to help us out with the Spirit Week bullshit, too. While we’re there, I mean. We might as well, right?”

“Well, duh.” Buffy laughed. “We’ll be busy all afternoon.” She agreed. “I wonder if we can convince Dean to drive us to the mall. Maybe we should just go there instead of either of our houses. I think I can afford to give him gas money. He probably won’t agree, otherwise.” 

“Well, it’s worth a shot. The only other option is begging Stiles to take us, and I don’t want him to see a damn square inch of whatever I’m planning to wear tonight.” Erica laughed.

“Right.” Buffy agreed. She wasn’t going to have that luxury, but it would mean getting to see Dean’s reaction to whatever she tried on, so she figured it was an even exchange. “All right, let’s go to class and throw stuff at Pacey until he loses his temper.” She giggled.


	14. Teacher's Pet, part 2

Dean felt nervous as he carried his tray over to the table where he usually sat with everyone he considered a friend. This was the first time since they had started dating that he would be around everyone else while he was around Buffy, and he usually sat right across from her. To sit somewhere else would throw everyone out of orbit, so he was going to have to sit across from her and stare at her and try to look indifferent for an hour. He hoped that Erica was suffering from congestion or something that would prevent her from scenting whatever the hell she smelled that told her he was lying to her face. 

“Hey.” Buffy greeted him. “Erica and I need a ride to the mall, right after school. Can you drive us? It’s going to probably be boring for you, because you’ll have to wait while we try on stuff. We’re buying things for Spirit Week and the party tonight. I can give you gas money?” She took a drink from her bottle of water to hide her smile as she watched him to see how he would react. 

“Uh, no need for that.” Dean shook his head. “I’m gonna have to go buy some stuff, too. Might as well do it all at once.” He drummed his hands on the table, glancing at Buffy out of the corner of his eye before he looked back at Sam. Since Buffy had agreed to be Princess Leia, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what she was going to wear. He had a feeling it wasn’t going to be the gold bikini, but that didn’t stop him from thinking about it. 

Lydia sat down, leaving a seat free between herself and Buffy, for Erica. “I heard about this second Spirit Week.” She remarked. “Snyder is ridiculous. What are you doing for Movie Day? I was thinking we could coordinate.” 

“You’re about three hours too late.” Buffy murmured. “Dean and Sam are being Star Wars characters. Uh, Han and Luke. So I’m going to be Princess Leia.” She smiled. “I wasn’t going to, but I think there are worse characters to get roped into being.” 

Lydia looked skeptical. “You’re going to come here in a gold bikini? Have fun being expelled.” She scoffed, shaking her head. “I think it violates the dress code.” 

Buffy clenched her fist at her side. Even though she agreed with Lydia, she didn’t want anyone telling her what she should do. Especially not someone her own age. “Well, that’s his problem, isn’t it?” She retorted. “He didn’t specify, and we can wear bikinis to swim in, during gym class.” 

Erica raised her eyebrows, glancing at Lydia. “Uh. Well, she could do the bikini thing if she wanted to - which she could, she totally could, she’d look amazing - but she could also do the white dress from the first movie, or the snow bunny outfit from the second movie.” She suggested. “Either way, she’s got choices.”

Buffy nodded. “My dad’s a lawyer. If I fax him the paper and tell him what I’m going to do, he’ll totally back me up.” She murmured. “The cheerleading squad wears bikinis to wash cars, too. Snyder couldn’t make it stick if he tried.” 

Dean kept his gaze on his tray, suddenly interested in the burger he had chosen for lunch. He knew better than to say anything or even look up at Buffy. As it was, he had a feeling that Erica would have some smart-ass remark.

Allison dropped down next to Lydia with her tray, looking intrigued. She unwrapped her burger and took a bite, then made a face and added salt from the little packet to it, along with a packet of ketchup. “What sort of thing is Snyder trying to make stick?” She asked curiously.

“The second Spirit Week that Snyder is insisting on,” Lydia began. “One of the days requires us to dress up like movie characters and Buffy has decided to be Princess Leia. In the gold bikini. She refuses to accept that it’s just going to get her kicked out of here.” 

Buffy looked around the cafeteria, then grabbed her tray and went to a different table. She was too furious to stay seated anywhere near Lydia and she didn’t want to get in a fight with the banshee, knowing she would probably end up going deaf - but not before Lydia had at least one black eye. 

Allison looked bewildered, looking around at the others before looking back at Lydia. “Well… I mean, if that’s what she wants to do, then that’s her right to do it, right? I know I haven’t been here long but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Cordelia Chase walking around wearing much worse.”

Erica stared at Allison for a moment, then got up. “I’m gonna go talk to Buffy.” She glowered at Lydia. “And she never even fucking said she was wearing the gold bikini costume. Just because you’ve never watched the fucking movies and that outfit is all you fucking know about the name Leia doesn’t mean it’s the only goddamn one. Take your judginess and shove it up that coal mine you call an asshole, Martin.” She stood up and walked away. 

Dean chuckled at Erica’s insult and grabbed his tray. “Uh, yeah. Bye.” He shrugged one shoulder at Lydia and Allison, then went to the table where Buffy and Erica were sitting. “Don’t let her get to you all the time.” He told Buffy. “She thrives on that shit.” 

“She loves thinking she’s right about everything she says.” Erica told Buffy. “You know this. And - I don’t know, in her own weird, judgey, assholish way, she was trying to protect you, even though she didn’t have a lick of fucking sense about what the hell she was talking about.”

“Thanks for coming over here.” Buffy murmured. “I know she meant well. I get it. I’m always giving out advice, even if someone doesn’t want me to. But I also know when to back off, and it seems like she just doesn’t want to learn that lesson. I’m most likely not wearing that outfit. I just couldn’t stand the idea of her trying to boss me around. But now I kind of feel like, if I don’t wear it, she’s going to be smug all day.” She tilted her head back and groaned. “I hate school.” 

Dean gauged the distance between himself and Buffy, scooting forward a little in his seat to rest his feet by hers. It was the best he could do, to comfort her without anyone else seeing. “You’re letting her get to you, though.” He pointed out. “Next time she says somethin’ to you, no matter what it is, interrupt her and tell her to fuck off.” 

“Would it be petty if we made Lydia wear that costume? Like, strike a deal with the whole town so that the only costume available for her is the gold bikini costume?” Erica asked innocently. “Or make someone cast a spell so that no matter what costume she’s bought, the second she puts it on, it’s the gold bikini?”

Buffy laughed. “That would be hilarious, but no spells. I’ve had enough of spells to last me ten lifetimes.” She picked up a fry and bit into it. “Besides, it would just backfire and we’d have to deal with Dean in a gold bikini and nobody wants to see that.” She smirked. 

“You’re kiddin’, right?” Dean grinned. “I’d look goddamned awesome in that outfit.” 

“Okay.” Buffy tilted her head. “Then on gender flip day or whatever it is, you wear the gold bikini.” She glanced over at Erica. “Ten bucks says he wants to change his clothes before homeroom is over. If he even goes through with it.” 

“Hang on.” Dean held a hand up, then got up from the table and went back over to the table where they had been sitting, originally. “Buffy’s makin’ a bet with Erica right now, that I won’t wear the gold bikini when guys have to dress like girls. You want some easy money? Because I’ll wear that thing all day.” 

“Oh god, please, yes.” Sam blurted, laughing. “I don’t necessarily wanna see it, myself, but I’m putting money on you never taking the thing off.”

Allison’s lips twitched as she looked back at her fellow hunter. “Easy money? Sure. Okay. You wear that thing all day, and pose, and I’ll split my cut with you.”

Dean held his hand out to Allison. “Deal. Uh, I’m gonna tell her, though. If she doesn’t wear it all day on movie day, the whole thing’s off. She’s gotta go through it first.” He smirked. “Either way, I can’t lose.” 

“Where can we get you a really long wig?” Sam piped up hopefully. 

“Well, I’m goin’ to the mall.” Dean reminded Sam. “So we’ll find somethin’ there.” He went back to the table with Buffy and Erica. “Here’s the deal.” He sat down, scooting his chair back under the table. “If you wear the Princess Leia bikini all day on movie day, I’ll wear it all day when guys have to dress like girls. If you can’t handle it, I don’t have to.” 

“You don’t know me all that well.” Buffy said dryly. “But fine, it’s a deal, then.” She nodded. “You’d better practice shaving your legs.” She looked over at Erica. “I take it back. I love school.” 

Erica grinned. “This is going to be a wicked fun time.” She intoned, steepling her fingers together and giving Dean an evil look. “What did Uppity McBanshee say?”

“Nothin’.” Dean snorted. “Allison’s in on the bet, though. And Sam is. Kinda surprised he didn’t come over here.” He shrugged. “Whatever.” He sat back to avoid reaching for Buffy’s hands, even though he wanted to. He was trying to figure out if there was a friendly way to do that, and not make Erica suspicious. “So, what’s the rest of your day been like?” 

“Good.” Buffy murmured. “Oh. Mr. Harris kept me after class to offer me words of encouragement. That was unexpected. And nice. I’m going to try harder to do the work for his class.” She glanced at Erica, then looked back at Dean. “And I told Erica that I’ve started seeing someone, but that I don’t want to talk about the relationship until it’s a little less new.” She smiled faintly. 

“Yeah?” Dean paused. “It’s not Hale, is it? After how he was actin’ the other day?” 

Buffy laughed. “No, it’s not Peter or Derek. Or Cora, or Malia, or... whoever the rest of them are.” She shook her head. “There are no Hales on my radar at all, really.” 

“Shame.” Erica sighed, then laughed. “They’re all so pretty.”

Buffy shrugged. “Yeah, maybe.” She said noncommittally. “But the guy I’m seeing has all of them beat. I’m probably just biased.” She laughed. “I’m a little disappointed that I won’t be able to see him at the party.” 

“So he doesn’t go to school with us?” Erica asked her curiously. “Or… he’s older and out of school?”

“He’s older.” Buffy nodded. “Not out of school, though. He’s... it’s complicated. We’re kind of in agreement to keep it all quiet for a while. We just want to see where it goes.” 

“Seems like a guy would want his girlfriend to be able to tell people about him.” Dean muttered. “You sure he’s worth the trouble?” 

Buffy looked over at Dean and rolled her eyes. “Just because you’ve never wanted to date anybody, that doesn’t mean the rest of us have to suffer.” She kicked his foot under the table and looked back at Erica. “I need to find the perfect outfit for tonight. I still want to look nice.” 

Erica nodded. “Well, duh.” She replied. “Still gonna help you with that. We can at least take pictures and you can send them to your guy.” She grinned. 

“You have a polaroid?” Dean snorted. “Wouldn’t it just be easier to show up and have the outfit on that you want him to see?” He shook his head. “Why do girls have to turn everything into a big deal?” 

“Because if we didn’t look nice, guys wouldn’t look at us.” Buffy said dryly. “Or they’d make fun of us. I like to look pretty, as often as I can. Slaying doesn’t always allow for it.” 

Dean bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something he would regret, in front of Erica.

*****

Buffy carried an armload of dresses to the fitting room, after school. She had already purchased her costume and suit that she and Erica had talked about, along with an outfit that matched Erica’s, for the twin day. She just wanted to find something cute that would have Dean’s jaw dropping, even though he couldn’t do much of anything about it until after the party. She tried on a black dress and stepped out of the room to get Erica’s opinion. “Okay, this is the first one.” She called out to her friend. “I went with black because I’m going to end patrolling afterward, but I might get a red dress instead and just change my clothes at Lydia’s, then go patrolling? I don’t know. I haven’t had to really balance a party and patrolling in the same night in more than a year.” 

“It’s cute.” Erica told her, looking thoughtful. “Is it easy for you to fight wearing a dress? Because maybe the ‘clothes-changing’ option might be better.”

“Oh, yeah. See, that’s why I got the flowy skirt.” Buffy twirled a little to demonstrate. “If it was too tight, I wouldn’t be able to kick someone and get them away from me. But I probably should go with a different outfit, for after the party. Okay, in that case, I’m getting a different dress.” She went back into the fitting room to change into a different dress that she wanted to try on. 

Erica kicked her feet a little. She hadn’t seen many dresses she’d liked, but they’d only really just started dress-shopping. She was still holding out hope that there was a specially styled dress out there especially for her. Maybe in pink. Or red. She was pretty sure red was Stiles’ favorite color. “What style red dress were you looking at grabbing?” She called out to Buffy. “I was thinking of getting one, too, and I didn’t want to steal your thunder based on the style or something.”

“This one.” Buffy walked out of the room she was in, showing Erica the red dress she was planning to wear. It looked like a t-shirt dress, but it was more fitted. “It might be too nice for a party like this one, though. I should probably keep looking.” 

“I like it.” Erica shrugged. “It’s, like… fancy, but not too fancy. Casual, but not… sloppy.”

“Okay, I guess now we have the secondary test, then.” Buffy smiled. She walked out of the fitting room hallway, looking around for Dean. When she spotted him, she held her arms out to her sides. “Well? Is this something that would make a guy drool? Uh, not in a gross way. Obviously.” 

Dean smiled.”I don’t hate it.” He shrugged, glancing up to make sure Erica wasn’t watching before he moved closer to Buffy. “I don’t care what you wear.” He said quietly. “I’m not with you for the outfits.” He smirked. “Well, not all of ‘em, anyway.” He glanced up again, then pulled his girlfriend close for a kiss, smiling against her mouth. “Get whatever you want.” He muttered. “I don’t care.” 

“Do I want to know why I can smell your hormones muddying up my nice clean air?” Erica called from where she’d begin looking through several dresses. “I know the mannequins are pretty-lookin’, Dean, but try to contain yourself, will ya?”

Buffy giggled as she pulled away from Dean. “I’m going to try on a couple of other dresses.” She murmured, smiling as she looked at him. “Probably something in green, I think. Or black.” 

Dean shrugged and sat down. He hadn’t been able to have a minute alone with her since just after Snyder’s office, so he was taking every chance he could get to kiss her. “Hey, hurry up!” He called out, not really caring one way or the other. “I’ve got other things I could be doin’ right now.” 

“Then go and do ‘em.” Erica called out to him. “Buff and I aren’t goin’ anywhere until we find pretty clothes to make us look prettier.”

“In that case, she’s done.” Dean spoke without thinking. He put a hand over his face and leaned forward, shaking his head at himself. “Fuck.” 

There was dead silence, and then Erica slowly made her way over to Dean, wide-eyed. “Say what again?”

Dean kept his voice down, just because he didn’t know who was listening. “We’re dating now.” He said frantically, looking around. “You can’t say anything. Promise me that, all right? It’s only been a day and it’s killin’ us both, tryin’ to keep it quiet. But I swear, we’ve got our reasons.” 

Erica dropped down across from him in disbelief. “What reasons? What possible reasons? Wasn’t Sam interested in her two days ago? Didn’t she tell him a day ago that she wasn’t interested in dating? And now - what, you can’t keep your hands off of each other? What the actual hell happened?”

“First of all, that was two days ago, when she told him that.” Dean corrected, still feeling mortified. “Look, I know. It’s insane. I’ve never felt like this about anybody in my life, and I don’t think it’s the spell. If it is, I’m not even sure I care! I wanted her when I saw her checking out the corpse in the locker room. That sounds fucked up if you don’t know what I’m talkin’ about, right?” He snorted. “I thought we were gonna leave again and I didn’t wanna get involved. I told Sam to ask her out because he needs to learn to take a risk once in awhile. ‘Sides, I figured if he dated her, I’d stay away. I woke her up last night... well, early this mornin’, I guess. I couldn’t sleep and I needed to talk to her, ‘cause yesterday I was lyin’ to Sam to try to make him feel better, and she overheard and got the wrong idea.” 

Erica shook her head. “So now you’re still lying, but instead of to Buffy, you’re lying to your pissy little brother. You think that’s a good idea, Dean? I know I’m not the only one that’s seen how snotty he can get when he’s confronted by shit he’s bound to get upset about.”

“That’s why we’re keeping it a secret.” Buffy explained. She sighed, then shook her head at Dean and rested a hand on the back of his neck. “I left you alone for two minutes and you couldn’t shut up?” She asked, fondly exasperated. “Are you sure you don’t want to just tell everyone? It would be easier, wouldn’t it?” 

“Kaboom.” Dean retorted, shaking his head. 

“Right.” Buffy nodded. “Yeah, let’s not tell them.” She looked at Erica. “Please don’t tell anyone. We’re pretty sure it would start an actual apocalypse, and we’re not kidding.” 

Erica sighed. “Apocalypse noted.” She replied, frowning. “I won’t tell anyone, but you really should. The longer you keep it quiet, the bigger an explosion it’s gonna be.”

“We know.” Dean murmured. “We’re going to wait until we’ve been together a little while. Maybe a month or two. But we’ll tell other people. Just not Sam or Dawn. The way Dawn’s been actin’, she’ll run her mouth and make up shit and get Buffy grounded, and the world doesn’t need that.” He wrapped an arm around Buffy’s waist and pulled her against him as he looked up at her. “If it wasn’t for - that thing I told you - I’d have already told Sam. I was gonna say somethin’ on the drive back from Mission Hills, but I got that letter.” He shook his head. “And you saw what you saw. So we can’t say shit. I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” Buffy nodded. “We’ll find answers. Together. And we’ll fix this before it becomes a problem. Okay?” 

Dean nodded and kissed Buffy when she leaned down toward him. He looked back up at Erica when Buffy left to pay for the dress she had decided to buy. “Maybe it’s too fast.” He said quietly, giving her a pleading look, needing her to understand. “But either of us could die any day and I don’t wanna wait any longer than I have to.” 

“Oh, god.” Erica mumbled. “Stop giving me that face. You know I won’t tell anyone.”

“Yeah, but not tellin’ anybody and understandin’ why you’re not tellin’ anybody ain’t the same thing.” Dean pointed out. “And I’ll make whatever face I want to.” He stuck his tongue out at her. 

Erica poked his nose. “Just for that, you get to pick out my dress for me tonight. Something red. I want Stiles’ eyes to pop out of his head.”

Dean nodded and got up, going over to one of the racks. He started looking through clothes, holding a dress up once in a while before he shook his head and put it back. After a few minutes, he held a dress out to Erica. “This one. Try it on if you have to, but you’re gonna end up gettin’ it, anyway.” 

Erica looked pleased, sliding out of her seat and taking the dress. “You’re right.” She told him, and grinned brightly before planting a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, Dean.” She ran into the changing room.

Dean sat back down, smiling to himself. It was later than he expected, and they barely had enough time to pick Dawn and Sam up on the way to Lydia’s. Most parties he had been invited to didn’t start until well after the time the person throwing the party gave, but he knew Lydia was different from other girls, in that respect. 

Buffy sat down on Dean’s lap, feeling more at ease now that Erica knew who her mysterious boyfriend was. “Who do you trust most, in the pack? Aside from Erica?” She added quickly, smiling.

“Stiles and Allison.” Dean murmured. “You wanna tell them now too, don’t you?” He grimaced. It would have made their lives easier, he had to agree with that. But the more people who knew a secret, the less of a secret it was, and the greater the odds that someone would tell Dawn and Sam. 

“Hey.” Buffy said quietly. “If you don’t want to at least let some of them know, you could say the Impala’s being weird and I could say I just want to go patrolling, and we could go back to your house and watch a movie.” 

“I didn’t bring you out here and sit around for three hours so you could drag me back to my house.” Dean snorted. “We’re goin’ to the damned party.” 

“You’re goddamn right you are.” Erica blurted cheerfully, bursting out of the room and twirling. “Just look at how fucking cute I look right now. Someone needs to get some fucking pictures of me with Stiles looking this cute, alright? You’re coming.”

Buffy kept her expression neutral as she looked at Dean. “I might have to break up with you for Erica.” She teased. 

“Like hell.” Dean protested, pulling her close for another kiss. 

“I could totally steal your girl, Dean.” Erica replied, plopping herself down next to them. “Matter of fact, she’s already more mine than yours because she’s my best friend. You just try to suck her brains out through her lips. Everyone knows friendship always wins out over hormones.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean smirked. “Well, newsflash for you, she’s my best friend, too. I win.” He grinned, then lifted Buffy off of his lap as he stood up. “Let’s get goin’. We’ve gotta pick up the brats before we can go to the party.” 

Erica rolled her eyes, smirking faintly. “Thanks for the ride out here, at least.” She told Dean, heading to the register with the tag for the dress in her hands. It was clear she meant to wear the dress right out of the store, even with her Converse on her feet. When she came back to Dean and Buffy, she pointed at her feet. “What do you think? Leave ‘em? Or wear something else?”

“We can grab you some shoes at my house. We’re the same size, right?” Buffy looked from her feet to Erica’s. “See, this is why female friends are better.” She grinned at Erica. “We can share clothes.” 

“You ever wanna borrow one of my shirts, just say so.” Dean smirked. “But there are conditions to that happening.” 

“Shut up, gutter brain.” Buffy laughed. “God. I don’t get how you go from really sweet to a complete dork in two seconds.” She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the store. 

“Simple.” Dean said quietly when he caught up to her. “I like seeing you laugh, so I’ll say whatever the hell it takes to make that happen.” He shrugged. He looked over at her a moment later, when they were nearly to the car and she hadn’t said anything. “Did I say the wrong thing, here?” 

“No!” Buffy looked embarrassed. “You said the exact right thing. I just don’t know how to respond. ‘Thank you’ feels weird. That’s all. I’m sorry for teasing you, before.” She got into the Impala and fastened her seatbelt. Even though she was tempted to change the station, just out of reflex, she left the radio playing whatever song Dean had been listening to on the way to the mall. She was still quietly awestruck as she helped Erica pick out shoes, a little while later. She didn’t want to take too long, not just because she knew Dean would grumble about running late, but because she felt like she just wanted to bask in his presence and it was all so new to her. By the time they got to the party, she had no idea what she was going to say to anyone at all, never mind her boyfriend. 

Erica wandered into the house, looking reluctantly impressed. “Say what you want about Lydia, but this place is… kind of amazing.” She muttered, shaking her head. “Oh!” She squeezed Buffy’s hand, grinning. “There’s Stiles. How do I look?”

“Like you’re going to make him fall on his head.” Buffy grinned. “Wait, let me get my camera.” She grabbed it from her purse. “Okay, go ahead. I’ll take his picture as soon as he sees you.” She nodded. “Hey, Stiles!” She called out, taking the teen’s picture as soon as he looked up and saw Erica. “Got it.” 

“Hey!” Stiles was smiling brightly as he approached Erica, but he rubbed his eyes a couple of times. “That could have been something you warned me you were gonna do.” 

“Takes the fun out of it.” Dean remarked. “I’m gonna go find somethin’ to drink. What do you guys want?” 

“Root beer.” Buffy murmured. “No alcohol for me, I’m patrolling after this, remember?” 

“Yeah, I got it.” Dean snorted. He looked over at Erica and Stiles. “What do you two want?” 

“World peace.” Stiles grinned. “And a Coke.” He turned his attention back to Erica. “You look great. That’s a new dress, right?” He looked from the dress, back to Erica’s eyes, as he smiled crookedly. “Do you want to dance with me?” 

Erica laughed. “Yeah, of course.” She told Stiles, placing her hands on his arms. “And that’s a yes to the new dress, too.”

Buffy smiled at her friends, then turned toward her sister. “Go mingle. Do you want me to introduce you to people, to make it easier on you?” 

Dawn looked a little nervous, but nodded slowly. “Yeah, please.” She said quietly.

Buffy smiled. “Okay, come on.” She walked through the crowd, stopping by Anya. “Hey, Anya. Nice seeing you here. This is my sister, Dawn. She’s a freshman. She’s in the regular curriculum right now, but she’s switching to theater next year.” Her eyes scanned the crowd and she gave Dean a grateful smile and took the root beer he had brought to her. “Thanks. See you later, okay?” She felt guilty for it, but her mind was still reeling and she was certain that she would make a fool of herself in front of him if she didn’t politely ask him to go away. 

Dean nodded and made his way back through the crowd. He started looking around for Allison, since he knew he could pull her away from anyone, for a quiet discussion. He was eager to tell her and Stiles, but he figured pulling Stiles away from Erica for this bit of news would get him probably poisoned and clawed to death, and that was if Buffy didn’t put a stake in his heart for interrupting a date between their friends. He guided a drunk guy outside, figuring it was better if he threw up in the bushes than on Lydia’s living room rug. When he turned around, he jumped at the sight of Lydia, who was right behind him. “Jesus christ! Don’t ever sneak up on a hunter. That’s how you die. I need to talk to Allison. Where is she?” 

“I’m fine, Dean. How are you?” Lydia muttered. “Ally is somewhere.” She waved a hand toward the crowd of teenagers in her living room. “You’re going to want to come talk to me in the kitchen. Right now.” She gave him an expectant look, then left the living room. 

Dean frowned. He followed Lydia into the kitchen, giving her a confused look when she blocked the door with a chair. “Are we having shop talk right now? ‘Cause correct me if I’m wrong, but that involves more people here than just me and you. You want me to mix drinks or somethin’? Because that’s a weird ass reason to block the door.” He rambled, not sure why the banshee was cornering him. He had made it clear in the last couple of weeks that he saw himself, Sam and Buffy as being an entirely different group, and with a clear divide between the three of them and the Hale pack. Lydia, being a higher-ranking member of that pack, was probably about to lecture him or lay out some kind of punishment for a violation he had unknowingly committed. “Just get whatever it is out of your lungs already.” He muttered. “You standing there, starin’ at me? That ain’t helpin’ either of us right now.” 

Lydia smiled slowly. “How long have you and Buffy been dating? She’s only been in school with us since Allison’s birthday, so it’s been less than a month. But is it one week or two? Were you already together when you got hit by the love spell? Were Erica and I wrong?” She was still pretty sure that Buffy had been interested in the younger Winchester brother before the spell, but she knew that attraction to more than one person at a time was possible, and she wasn’t going to pretend otherwise. “I’m just trying to get a better idea of who she is.” 

“Yeah?” Dean snorted. “Then why aren’t you askin’ her these questions, instead of me?” He shook his head. “You’re scared she’s gonna kick the shit out of you, that’s why. She’d have a good reason, too. It’s none of your business how long she and I have been together, and I - oh, crap.” He sat down at the table. “You’re not on the approved list. She’s going to kick the shit out of me.” After a moment, he gave in. The secret was already out, and he wasn’t even sure how Lydia knew, but she was always in the know about everything. He figured spirits must have kept her in the loop on whatever they thought might be important. The idea of his relationship with Buffy being one of those important things was either really awesome or really terrifying. “I asked her out around one o’clock this morning. Well, I asked her out before that, but she didn’t give me an answer. The second time, she did, and it was yes. Clearly.” He rolled his eyes at himself. “We’re not tellin’ everybody, so keep it quiet. Erica is the only other one who knows, and we’re gonna tell Allison and Stiles. That’s it. Like I said, you didn’t even make the list, but whatever, it’s too late now. Why do you even care? What’s this bit of information even gonna do for you?” 

“I just find it interesting that you’ve been here for two months and have a wide variety of stories about girls who interested you for a matter of days and now you’re dating someone and intending for it to be long term, aren’t you?” Lydia pointed out. “But you’re not able to be open about it, for whatever reason you see as valid. I’m not saying it is or it isn’t. I don’t even know what your reasons are.” She shook her head, pressing her lips together. “It’s going to put a strain on you, emotionally. You realize that you and the Slayer have been tense all day? There’s also the fact that you’ve been different around her when you think nobody is watching. I noticed it the first time she had lunch with all of us. You’re lucky that everyone else we know is oblivious.” 

“Not that oblivious.” Dean muttered, thinking of the way Sam kept asking him if he liked Buffy. “What point are you making? Am I gonna be threatened with a shovel? Are you gonna hand me a box of condoms? What’s the purpose of this?” He smirked. “Because I’ve got my own shovel. And condoms. I don’t need you helpin’ me stock up on either of those. Buffy and I haven’t even been together a whole twenty-four hours yet. You want me to call you after I tie one off, though?” 

“You don’t have to be so disgusting.” Lydia frowned. “I was actually thinking of a way to help you. If you keep being difficult, I’ll make you regret it. I have that ability, here. I’m not usually a fan of juvenile party games, but I think playing one might make the night a little more entertaining for everyone. Especially for me, Erica, Stiles and Allison.” She smiled. “Not so entertaining for Sam and Dawn, but that’s not my concern tonight. What’s preferable to you? Making your girlfriend happy at the expense of your brother, or making yourself miserable to save your brother some heartache?” 

Dean looked confused. “Wait, what? Can you run that by me one more time, with less vague?” 

Lydia grinned. “You’re already adopting her speech habits. That’s almost adorable, Dean. What I’m telling you is that I’m going to put slips of paper, one for guys and one for girls, into two separate bowls. I’ll draw one name from each bowl. If you want to kiss Buffy? Surprise, somehow, your names were drawn at the same time. If you think your brother would be far too emotionally distraught by that, then I’ll read off the actual names that come out of those bowls and you can deal with your girlfriend kissing someone else, and you having to kiss someone other than her. The game is happening, no matter what choice you make. But I’m letting you tell me to rig it, if that’s what you want.” 

Dean blinked. “Shit. How much time do I have before this game starts?” He blurted. “What if I take a third option and make an excuse to get the four of us the hell out of here? You gonna lose your shit at me for ditching this party?” He couldn’t stomach the mere idea of Buffy kissing someone else, and he didn’t want to deal with Sam going kamikaze in the middle of Lydia’s house. 

Lydia shook her head, but it was her turn to look baffled. “Is it really that hard to make a decision? Are you that afraid of your brother getting upset over someone who doesn’t owe him anything?” 

In that regard, Dean figured Lydia probably had a point, but she didn’t know what she was really asking. He got up, setting the chair aside that had been blocking the kitchen door from being opened. Whatever Lydia decided on, he wasn’t leaving the party. Not unless he had to rush Sam away from the resulting crime scene. At the same time, he felt resigned to just letting everything happen as it was going to happen. If Lydia decided that he and Buffy should kiss, they were going to kiss and he would face the consequences. If he had to watch Buffy kissing someone else, he’d do it with the knowledge that he could kiss her later, and that it hadn’t been her idea. He sat down on the couch and watched his girlfriend, looking away periodically to make sure that Sam couldn’t catch on to what he was doing.

“You know, if you’re going to try to be subtle, you could hold a magazine upside down and pretend you’re reading it.” Veronica commented, smiling as she sat down by Dean. “That would be more convincing than what you’re doing now.” She looked up at Buffy, then back at Dean. “It’s hard being around them.” She kept her voice down, leaning toward him to make sure he could hear her. “Slayers. I didn’t know my best friend was one until after she died. But she was always really ‘seize the moment’ about everything in her life, and it made a lot more sense, once I knew. She got me to do things I wouldn't normally do, like shoplift sunglasses. She was so... bright.” She murmured. “I can’t think of another way to describe her. I don’t even know Buffy that well, but I can tell that she’s like that, too. You feel like you’re somehow privileged, just for knowing her. Maybe that’s all there is to it. Maybe we’re lucky. They don’t have a long life, you know? Whatever time you have with her, you need to cherish every second.” She needed a minute to catch her breath, since she knew she was going to start crying if she didn’t. 

Dean looked over at Veronica. “You okay?” He had heard every word, but he knew she hadn’t been talking about Buffy at all. He had never met Lilly Kane, but he believed that Veronica knew what she was talking about; she had a reputation for taking on the kind of cases that weren’t supernatural in nature. He reminded himself to start comparing notes with her, since she had a lot of insight into things that he might not. He looked back at Buffy and tried not to think about life without her. As long as he was around, he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. He trusted that she felt the same way about him. 

As though she had read his mind, Veronica spoke again. “She’s going to die. I mean, that’s stupid to say. Everyone dies.” She laughed bitterly. “But I’ve done the research into this. The average life expectancy for a Slayer is eighteen. I’m not sure why so many of them die at that age. I’d ask the Watchers at our school, but that would mean admitting that I went through their books.” She shook her head. “They don’t all make it to that age. Lilly was fifteen. Knowing Buffy won’t make up - she’s not a replacement for Lilly. Not for me, anyway. But it’s hard to stay away from someone like that. They’re supposed to isolate themselves, but I can practically hear Lilly’s reaction to that.” She laughed again. “She would have told the whole Watcher’s Council to fuck off.” 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, that sounds like something Buffy would do.” He agreed, nodding. “I’m already thinkin’ of her as being my best friend. Every other girl I’ve ever spent time with, sorry to say, was just someone to keep me entertained until I moved to the next town. But then again, none of them knew about demons.” He hesitated, not wanting to offend Veronica. “I’m not gonna let her die. When she’s out there, I’m gonna have her back. Every time.” He glanced around for Sam, then looked at Buffy again. This time, he made eye contact and couldn’t resist the urge to wink at her.

Buffy excused herself from the conversation she was having. She walked over to the couch and sat down on Dean’s other side. “Hey.” She greeted Veronica, then looked at Dean. “You seriously never dance, huh? You’re just going to sit here the whole night? What happened to ‘everybody should enjoy the world they’re saving’?” She stood back up and held a hand out to him. “Get up and come dance. You’re moping. This is no good.” 

Veronica laughed, grinning. “I’ll come dance with you.” She got up, nudging Dean. “Come on. She’s got a point.” She found herself missing Lilly less, in Buffy’s presence. “It won’t hurt you to have fun, will it?” 

“I don’t dance.” Dean protested. “Not unless it’s a slow song.” He blinked when Buffy grabbed his hand and tugged, pulling him to a standing position. “You’re not gonna leave me alone, are you?” He grumbled. 

“No.” Buffy smiled. She guided him to the other side of the room, where other people were dancing. The fast-paced song ended, and a slow one started. “Damn it.” She pouted. “I was trying to prove a point to you. You can go sit back down, if you want.” She didn’t want to do anything that would alert everyone around them to what their relationship really was. 

Dean shrugged. It was a risk, but so was staying, knowing what Lydia had planned for sometime later in the night. He put his hands on her waist, stepping closer and dancing with her. He felt a little guilty for leaving Veronica out and wondered if he should have started dancing with her, instead. He wasn’t sure he could keep his expression blank while he was looking at Buffy. “The last day of school.” He murmured, knowing she would understand. “We’ll say somethin’ as soon as that last bell rings.” 

Buffy nodded. She wished that he could hold her closer, but people who were just friends didn’t dance that way. She felt guilty for everything she had said and done since she started attending school in Sunnydale. More than once in the last two weeks, she had woken up and felt confused at the different walls than the ones she had grown accustomed to, at Eichen House. Having Erica and Lydia point out to her that she had expressed an interest in Sam, then seemingly completely switched gears two days later, was embarrassing. She saw Sam as a friend, but she had tried to see him as something more. It hadn’t worked out for her. It was disheartening that the guys were brothers, since that made everything ten times worse. She stepped back when the song ended, blinking as she looked up at Dean. 

“It’s like you weren’t here.” Dean commented. “What’s on your mind?” He motioned for her to come sit down on the couch with him, so that they could talk. It was unsettling that in the span of five minutes, Buffy had gone from warm and bright to dim and cold, like she might as well have put a wall of ice between them. He wasn’t sure what it said about him that he could practically see her closing herself off. 

“I should go patrol.” Buffy murmured. “Vampires don’t take a night off. Except for Halloween, for some reason.” She smiled half-heartedly and walked toward the door. 

“Okay!” Lydia called out, carrying two bowls full of slips of paper out of the kitchen. “We’re going to play a game.” 

Buffy looked back with a wistful smile, then went outside. She just wanted to be alone for a little while, but she figured she could kill two birds with one stone, slaying whatever demons or vampires crossed her path while she was walking around in the nearest cemetery. 

“Hey!” Dean called out to Buffy, then ran to catch up. “Don’t do that to me.” He shook his head. “I’m not letting you get caught up in whatever thoughts you’re havin’ that made you feel like you had to disappear. Say whatever’s on your mind. I can handle it. I don’t care what it is.” 

Buffy smiled sadly. “I don’t know if this is going to work.” She said quietly. “I want to be with someone that I don’t have to sneak around in the shadows with. I want to be with you, to be exact. But this isn’t how I want things to go. I understand why we can’t tell Sam, why we’re not telling Dawn. I guess I sort of expected Erica to be happy for us, but she wasn’t. You can’t hold me close because then people will know, and we don’t want them to know, and I mean, I agreed to this. I know it’s wrong for me to go back on that now. But I think I am?” She murmured, feeling confused. “All day, I’ve been really happy and I just wanted to tell everyone. And I couldn’t.” 

Dean felt like he was being ripped in half. He gulped, shaking his head at her. “I can’t see you every day and not have you in my life. I mean, we jumped at the chance to live across the street from you because we wanted to be close. I wanted - I want to be close. We’ll tell whoever you want, so long as it ain’t Sam or Dawn. Or Scott, because that kid doesn’t know when to shut up.” He smiled when Buffy laughed, then stood up straight and held a hand out to her. “Come with me. I got an idea.” 

Buffy nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her back toward Lydia’s, where he had parked the car. She wiped at her eyes, using her compact to make sure she hadn’t smudged her make-up. “Where are we going?” 

“You said you needed to patrol.” Dean reminded her. “So we’re gonna go to the cemetery. But we’re stopping somewhere, first.” Once they were in the car, he drove toward the Preserve, keeping his eyes on the signs as they passed each one. When they got to the first parking lot near a jogging trail, he pulled in and left the headlights on as he looked through his tapes. He smiled to himself as he found the tape he wanted, putting it into the tape deck and hitting fast forward to get to the song he had in mind. He opened his car door and looked over at her. “Get out and c’mon.” He grinned and walked around to the front of the Impala. “Look. No shadows.” 

“What song is this?” Buffy demanded, sighing happily when Dean pulled her close. She couldn’t help smiling at how excited he seemed by whatever he was trying to do. It was nice to be able to dance the way she wanted to, even though other people weren’t around to see her spending time with her boyfriend. 

“It’s Patience by Guns and Roses.” Dean pouted at her. “I’m a little bit offended that you don’t know this song. I’ll have to play it for you on the drive to the cemetery, so you can listen to it a second time.” He hesitated for a few seconds, then started singing along with the song. “Don’t tell anybody that I’m doin’ this.” He laughed. “Not even Erica.” 

Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed. “Your precious reputation will stay intact. Doofus.” She grinned. “This is nice. We should do this more often.” She took a step back from him. “But I’m taking control of the radio for a minute.” She laughed again, backing up when he lunged for her, in an effort to stop her. “No! I don’t mind this song, but if we’re dancing to one of yours, we’re dancing to one of mine, too.” She ran around the car, deliberately being slower than she could have, since she actually wanted him to catch her. 

“My car can’t play new songs.” Dean protested, laughing as he turned her to face him. “It’ll throw up. You wanna see a car barf? Baby doesn’t deserve that.” 

Buffy reached up, resting a hand on his cheek as she stood up on her toes and kissed Dean. “Patrolling can wait. What we should actually do is head back to the party.” She murmured. “Everyone’s going to be wondering where we are, and I can just tell them that I got a page that turned out to be a false alarm or something.” She shrugged. “Wrong number or whatever.” 

“Why do you have to make a habit of kissin’ me just before you tell me we have to be somewhere else?” Dean shook his head, grinning at Buffy. “Fine, we’ll go back to the party. But I’m kissing you at every red light from here to Lydia’s.” 

“Was that supposed to be a threat?” Buffy teased. She tilted her head back and kissed him again when he leaned toward her, then walked around the car and got in. She eyed the time on her beeper as Dean drove away from the Preserve. “I’ve got about four more hours before I have to be home, and then what... another two before you come knocking on my window again?” She grinned. 

“I might not.” Dean admitted. “I can’t do that every night. I’ll probably be over at your house tomorrow, anyway. Or you can come to mine. But I’m gonna be honest, it might be better if we leave weekends to ourselves. You know it’s not easy to keep from touching you when you’re sitting by me, and if you’re at my house or I’m at yours, I’m gonna be sittin’ by you. You can hang out with Erica or Allison, or hell, find somethin’ to do with Dawn. I’ll be unpacking boxes and buyin’ more stuff that Sam and I need around the house.” He recalled Veronica’s sage advice. “If you go patrolling, I’m gonna come with you. So come get me, before you do that.” He had kept his eyes on the traffic lights, hoping for once that something would be red, but he didn’t have any such luck. He parked in the same spot he had been in before, then got out and went back into the house, fully aware that Buffy was following right behind him. He had wanted to kiss her again, but he didn’t dare risk it, with so many people around. He just hoped that they had missed out on Lydia’s stupid game, entirely. 

Lydia grinned. “Oh good, you two are back. Is everything okay?” She gestured to the bowls on the coffee table. “When you both left, we decided to wait and see if you would come back within the hour. You did, so I guess we can get started now.” She gave Dean a smug smile and pulled one slip of paper out of each of the bowls. “Dawn and Scott.” She put the papers back into their respective bowls and shook each one. 

“Everything is fine.” Buffy murmured. She sat down beside Veronica and looked around for her sister, wondering how Dawn felt about having to kiss Scott McCall. She was a little worried about who she would end up having to kiss, especially since she had seen Pacey earlier in the night and didn’t want him thinking he had a chance with her, if their names were drawn at the same time. She frowned to herself, realizing that Pacey would be the least of her problems; Sam’s name could be drawn at the same time as hers. She didn’t want to decline to play, since that would just give people more things to say about her. She’d end up with ‘prude’ written on her locker, come Monday. 

Dawn withdrew from Scott, looking a little embarrassed, but giving the dark-haired boy a small smile before going back to her seat beside Anya.

Scott stared after her with a silly grin before turning and going to his own seat.

Buffy giggled to herself. Her attention went to Lydia, who was drawing two more names. “You put the names back that you already drew?” She asked. “I thought you were supposed to leave them out.” 

“It’s not as interesting if I leave them out.” Lydia smiled. She felt a little hopeful that she and Buffy were having an actual moment where they got along. She didn’t want to be at odds with the Slayer, especially if the pack ever needed her help with something. She knew she needed a softer approach than she had used in the past couple of weeks. While she was thinking that through, she called out, “Stiles and Erica.” 

Erica put her hands over her eyes immediately, laughing. “Fantastic. Thanks, Martin, first date, first kiss, all in public. Appreciate that.” She moved to her feet and reached for Stiles’ hand, her lips twitching. 

Stiles took Erica’s hand and stood up as he laughed. “Leave it to Lydia to pull a stunt like this, right?” He leaned in, kissing Erica. He had expected sparks, but after a moment, he pulled away and looked at her. “Um... how was that? Did you...” 

Erica blinked at him, her nose twitching a little bit. “Um. Maybe if we try again?” She suggested uncertainly. 

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed, kissing Erica a second time. He waved a hand at Lydia to tell her to shut up when she started yelling at them, saying it was against the rules. After the second attempt, he pulled away from Erica again, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. 

Erica’s eyes squinted, and she looked apologetic. “I’m kinda… not feeling it.” She admitted quietly, not wanting to air their situation to everyone else. 

“I’m not, either.” Stiles felt a little relieved that it wasn’t just him, except he had wanted to feel something. “It’s like kissing my sister, if I had a sister. We should maybe go talk about this?” 

Erica nodded rapidly. “Yeah. Yes. Away from everyone else. Definitely.” She felt a little bit of disappointment; she already had a strong relationship with Stiles, it barely would have taken a budge to make it something more. Still, she was relieved that they’d discovered this now, instead of months from now. 

Stiles walked over to Lydia, keeping his voice down. “I’m gonna go talk to Erica outside. Obviously, you don’t wanna call our names while we’re gone.” He walked over to the front door and opened it for Erica. 

Erica smiled faintly at him as she walked past him, stepping through the door and outside the house before walking a small distance away. She turned to Stiles a second later, clasping her hands. “So.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t something I expected.” Stiles kicked a loose rock down Lydia’s sidewalk and turned to face Erica. “I don’t get it. I think you’re great. You’re beautiful, too. If it wasn’t about chemistry, I’d wanna go out with you for as long as you’d be willing to date me.” He smiled. “But there’s nothing more here than you being a great friend of mine.” He shook his head. “And you should be with someone who makes you feel like you’re going to faint from a great kiss. Maybe you’ll find that tonight.” 

“Maybe.” Erica agreed. “I want that for you, too. Especially because you look freaking adorable when you’ve got that slap-happy grin on your face.” She leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. “But for now, I’m pretty satisfied with being here with a really good guy, and a really good friend.”

“Okay.” Stiles rubbed Erica’s back, staying quiet for a minute. He glanced over at her. “Ready to go back in? We’re probably missing out on a lot of opportunities to ridicule people.” 

Erica startled. “Shit, yeah!” She flailed her hands at him. “Come on, come on, come on! Let’s go!”

Stiles laughed and ran back into the house with Erica, rolling his eyes when everyone turned to look at them. “Fuck off. Mind your own business.” 

Erica waved her middle finger at them, but ignored them otherwise. She reached for Stiles’ hand and dragged him back to where they’d been sitting. 

“Moving on.” Lydia said loudly. She drew two more names, deliberately ignoring what was actually written on the slips of paper. “Buffy and Dean.” 

Buffy felt like her heart stopped beating, and she stood up slowly, turning toward Dean. She didn’t bother looking around for Sam, she knew he was somewhere in the living room and watching, along with everyone else. She pushed some stray strands of hair away from her face as she tilted her head back a little, looking up at Dean. 

Dean tried to remember how he had treated girls before he met Buffy, since he was pretty sure Sam was going to expect him to say something crude or scathing after the kiss was over; but he didn’t have it in him to upset Buffy, even if she would have understood the reason for his behavior. He rested a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to kiss her slowly. He wanted time to stop around them and let them stay in that moment for as long as they could, but he knew that wasn’t an option. He pulled back when he was pretty sure the kiss had lasted longer than anyone else would have deemed necessary. 

Sam watched them silently, the same as everyone else was. He’d expected to feel gutted, like someone had stabbed him in the stomach and twisted the blade, but all he really felt was some sadness, and resignation. Sighing, he stood up from his seat and, glancing back at his brother and Buffy once, he made his way out of the house. 

“I’d better go see what’s buggin’ him.” Dean muttered quietly, even though he was pretty sure everyone there knew what was bothering Sam. He went outside after his brother. “Hey.” 

Sam looked back at him and sat down on the porch with an explosive sigh. “Hey.”

“You know the whole point of the game is to kiss whoever you’re supposed to kiss, right?” Dean leaned against one of the porch rails and looked down at Sam. “If you refuse, you’re the jackass they’re gonna be teasing on Monday. She said she doesn’t wanna date, so you’re gonna have to let her go and move on. There’s plenty of other girls around. What about Jade? You like her, don’t you?” 

Sam squinted at him. “I feel like you and I aren’t on the same page about why I’m out here.” He said. Gesturing at himself and where he was sitting, he explained, “This is me coming to terms with the not dating thing. I’m not even… angry or anything. I’m… kinda sad, yeah, but I think I’ve got the right to be at least a little sad about it.” He shrugged and stared at his hands for a moment. “It’s weird. But nothing ever got off the ground between us. And I think I’m just more sad about missing out on that. You know? Never getting the chance to see what it was like with her. Is that weird?”

“Nah, I know how you feel.” Dean admitted. He was quiet for a minute, then moved to sit beside his brother. “When I was at Sonny’s, there was this girl. Robin. She made me feel like I could be better than I was. I didn’t want to try, at school. I didn’t give a fuck about anything, really. I was coasting through life, I guess. Because of her, I joined the wrestling team.” He snorted, feeling a little embarrassed. “I’m serious. I was gonna take her to the dance, but then you and Dad showed up, and I could’ve stayed. I left with you two, instead.” He still felt like the time he spent with Robin paled in comparison to the mere two weeks he had known Buffy. Suddenly, he wanted to tell his brother everything. “Sam?” 

The door opened and Buffy leaned out. “Hey, I just found out that Lydia’s birthday is Sunday, so do you think you can drive me to the store really fast? I want to go get her a cake. Birthdays need cake.” 

Dean twisted around to look up at her. “Yeah, I can do that.” He nodded and got to his feet. “Sam, you comin’ with?” 

Sam was quiet for a moment, and then shook his head. “I think I’ll stay here.” He murmured. “Get to know people. I mean, we’re staying.” He looked at his brother for several beats, then directed his gaze to Buffy and gave them both a small smile and a shrug. “I might as well, right?”

“Right.” Buffy nodded, smiling. “Socializing makes us appear less homicidal. It’s of the good.” She walked down the steps and toward the car. 

Dean shook his head, snorting. “Somebody needs to tell her that she ain’t speaking English.” 

Buffy turned around, resting her hands on her hips. “Bite me.” She looked from Dean to Sam. “Somebody needs to tell Dean that my English at least uses the end of words.” She smirked and got into the Impala. 

Sam looked bemused. “Well, it’s not gonna be me. You’ve been talking like that since I’ve been alive, I’m too used to it now.”

Dean laughed. “If anybody asks, we’re makin’ a beer run or somethin’. Don’t tell Lydia that Buffy’s gettin’ her a cake.” He grinned and went to the car, driving away a moment later. 

Stiles opened the door, smiling nervously. “Lydia says that if one more person leaves before the end of the party, even just to go to the yard, she’s going to start screaming.” 

Sam looked back at him and smiled crookedly. “They had a Lydia-centric reason to leave that might make Lydia very happy. So… frankly, she can scream if she wants to, it’s not gonna make a difference. They’ll be back when they get back.”

“Are you staying on the front porch, then?” Stiles smiled. “Or are you going to come in here and kiss a girl or two?” 

Sam looked amused. “I’ll be in in just a little bit.” He told Stiles. “It actually feels kinda good out here.”

“Yeah, I - well, never mind. You’re his brother, I can’t tell you that the kiss between your brother and Buffy was hot.” Stiles muttered, making a face. “Except I just kind of did. Anyway.” 

Sam furrowed his brows and made a face at Stiles. “... Right.” He murmured. “Well. Yeah. Like I said. I’ll be in.”

“You want me to go the fuck away, don’t you?” Stiles asked carefully. “I tend to have a hard time gauging whether or not I’m on someone’s nerves. It’s easiest if you just tell me to shut up or go somewhere else. Seriously.” 

“You’re not on my nerves.” Sam told him, trying not to laugh. “But I’m kinda… coming to terms with something, and I’d like to be alone for a little bit. It’s not you, I promise.”

“Okay. Yeah, I think we’re all having that moment, and - shut up, Stiles.” Stiles laughed. “Bye.” He stood up straight and closed the door, then went back over to where Lydia was sitting. “Sam’s staying outside. Don’t kill him. He just wants to be out there for a while.” 

Allison looked at Lydia with a small smile. “Considering what you just had him - and everyone else - watch, I think he’s entitled to a little bit of time on his own.” She looked at Stiles. “He’s coming back, right?”

‘Yeah, he’s just sitting on the front porch.” Stiles murmured. “Dean’s his ride home, and he took off, for... reasons. But he’ll be back soon, too.” He grinned crookedly. “I think we need to turn the air conditioning up in here, though.” He had been a little bitter, earlier in the week. But with having his date with Erica to look forward to, and knowing that it was more than a little pointless to dwell on wanting someone who didn’t want him back, he had decided that he didn’t want to wreck his friendship with the hunter. Instead, he was going to hope that Dean found someone to be happy with. 

Allison laughed and looked at Lydia. “Permission to play with the air conditioning?” She asked.

“Go ahead. I think we all might be suffering.” Lydia admitted, smiling softly. She shook her head. “How long are we supposed to pretend we don’t know that they’re dating? I already got confirmation. In case there was any doubt.” 

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe Buffy’s mom is really strict about that. She grounded her for missing dinner last week, remember?” 

“Hmm.” Lydia tilted her head. “I guess I’ll just invite her to the sleepover I’ve just decided I'm having, then. Tomorrow night.” She had planned on spending her birthday getting her nails and hair done, but she didn’t see why other pack members couldn’t do the same thing. If Buffy had to miss out, she would just go home - but not before Lydia spent Saturday night getting every bit of information she could convince Buffy to give her. 

Allison hummed and stood up, lightly wiping her hands down her pants. “It could be fun, having her over. I want to get to know her. Anyone that gets excited about weapons like she does, and also gets excited about parties and dresses the way she does is someone I need to get to know.” She laughed. “I’ll be right back.” She drifted away in search of the air conditioner.

“How jealous are you?” Stiles asked quietly, giving Lydia a bemused smile. 

“I’m not jealous!” Lydia blurted, then frowned. “Possibly a little.” She admitted, looking away in embarrassment. “She’s knowledgeable about things that have been somewhat elusive to me. Reading facts and statistics in a book isn’t the same thing as firsthand experience, and she doesn’t look at all like the kind of girl who spends a significant amount of time fighting demons.”


	15. Teacher's Pet, part 3

Buffy knocked on Lydia’s front door, about twenty-four hours after the party. She clutched her backpack in front of her, feeling a little nervous. She hadn’t spent time around a lot of girls in more than a year. The locker room at school didn’t count. It was a little disturbing that she was already missing Dean and Sam, since they had quickly become part of her day-to-day life. At least she would have Erica to talk to. It felt a little like she was Goldilocks, walking into the home of the three bears. At least she had brought weapons, though they were for patrolling purposes, later in the night. 

Erica nudged her gently, smiling. “Chill, Buffy.” She told the other girl. “Lydia only _looks_ like she’ll eat you alive. She lacks the actual teeth to do it.”

Buffy laughed. “It’s not so much that, as the fact that the last time I did this, I hadn’t even been called as the new Slayer. It was just before the start of freshman year and we were coordinating our outfits for August and painting our nails. It was the last time I really did something girly. I know you and I just went shopping yesterday, but it doesn’t even feel the same. It’s a good thing, okay?” She murmured. “I just don’t know what girls in a werewolf pack even talk about. Healthy flossing techniques?” She teased. 

Lydia opened the door while Buffy was talking. “We usually talk about the guys in the pack and how they’re on our nerves for one reason or another.” She explained. “Come on in.” She stepped back from the doorway. “Nobody here will bite you. Unless you ask them to.” 

Buffy’s eyes widened. “What?” 

Lydia grinned. “I can make a joke at someone else’s expense, too.” 

Erica shook her head, smirking faintly as she stepped inside the house. “Yeah, but usually when you do, it freaks everyone out.” She tapped at her head. “Makes ‘em think that you’ve got a sense of humor or something.” She teased.

Buffy carried her backpack into the house, looking around. She made a face at herself. She had just seen the house, the day before. But it felt a lot bigger without so many people in it. “I’m going to head out around ten, but I shouldn’t be gone more than two hours.” She murmured. “Three, if there’s a lot going on out there.” 

“Has it been quiet since the whole… thing with the Harvest thing?” Erica asked her curiously. She sat down for a moment on Lydia’s couch, dropping her own bag between her legs and glancing at the Slayer.

Buffy sat down by Erica. “Not so much.” She murmured, smiling grimly. “I mean, there are some nights when there’s nothing going on, but last night... or technically two nights ago, I guess... there was a vampire out by the Bronze. Dean and I took care of it, though.” 

Lydia smiled as she sat down, taking the opportunity to practically pounce on Buffy’s remark. “So, you and Dean? He told me, last night. I already suspected, but he confirmed it.” She glanced at Erica, then looked back at Buffy. “When did that start?” 

“Is there a reason you need to know?” Buffy asked cautiously. “Does someone here like him or something?” 

“Lydia needs to know everything.” Allison told them, her lips twitching as she entered the room. “Also… she always seems to just know everything.”

Lydia smiled again. “I know that you’re keeping it a secret from your sister and his brother. I won’t tell anyone. Nobody here will. It would be too easy to catch someone else in a lie.” She murmured. “Which is why you probably shouldn’t dodge the question.” 

Buffy wondered if it was too late to grab her backpack and leave. “Um. Okay? We started going out yesterday. It’s all still new. I mean... I don’t mind talking about it, I guess. But there’s not a whole lot to tell.” 

Erica watched her thoughtfully. “I kind of think there might be, though? Because… like, that spell was nuts, but we all saw the way you were looking at each other. Before and after the spell. And you were definitely looking at each other before the spell.”

Buffy blushed faintly, smiling. “Okay.” She said quietly. “I have to admit, I thought he was hot from day one. But also infuriating!” She shook her head slightly as Lydia laughed. “I was looking at Jason Blossom to see if a vampire had killed him, and Dean was already there and accused me of thinking I was Nancy Drew. He seemed like he was just going to make my life hell. But it’s been easier, knowing that he’s not just some kind of Interview with the Vampire fanboy. And having him living right across the street from me is nice. Even though I know it’s just going to get me in trouble, at some point.” 

“You’d better believe it is,” Erica sang, smirking playfully at her. “I foresee a lot of midnight dates, and a lot of groundings in your future.”

“It’ll be worth it.” Buffy murmured, her smile widening. “Midnight dates are kind of all we have, anyway. We can’t tell Sam or Dawn, and that means waiting until they’re asleep to spend any actual time together. Just the two of us, I mean. At least we can handle keeping the town safe while we’re out.” 

“Speaking of not telling Sam…” Erica dithered for a moment. “I mean. Does it make a difference if I tell you that Lydia slapped his name together with my cousin’s during that game and he walked away looking like a complete and utter fucking dope?”

Buffy laughed. “He did? That’s good. I’m really hoping that he gets caught up in liking someone else. I can’t really explain why we don’t want to tell him.” She shook her head. “But we have our reasons. We’re going to wait until this school year is over. Then we’ll say something. It’s all still new, anyway. No need to jinx it.” 

“It’s odd to me that you’ve only been dating for a day.” Lydia remarked. “Because the two of you act like you’ve been together for years, already. If I didn’t know that the whole engagement thing the other day was a spell, I’d have thought it was genuine.” 

Buffy shook her head emphatically. “No. God. I’m sixteen. My mother would put me in a convent if she thought I was that serious about a guy already.” 

“Even though she likes Dean?” Erica piped up, raising her eyebrows.

Buffy looked confused by the question for a moment. “Oh, yeah. She likes him.” She agreed. “But not enough for him to become my betrothed after one date.” She snorted. “We’re not even Catholic. That’s how bad it would be. The convent thing, I mean. I want to tell her, but I can’t tell that I’m keeping it a secret from Dawn and Sam, so it has to be a secret from her, too. The plus side is that as long as she thinks Dean is just my friend, I can go over to his house whenever.” She shrugged. “The second anything romantic comes into the equation, he’s not allowed in my room without the door being left wide open. She’s been a little overly, with the concern. I mean, she has what she sees as a good reason. She doesn’t think vampires are real. As far as she knows, I had some kind of mental breakdown. I can’t tell her about any of this.” She was quiet for a moment. “Have any of you tried to date someone who wasn’t in the know? Not that I’m looking for someone else. I’m just... how would that even work? I feel like I’m lucky that I met Dean. Trying to date someone like... I don’t know, Pacey Witter? That would not go well.” 

Allison’s eyes softened. “I don’t think anyone in their right mind would ever let you end up with Pacey. You’d be smuggled away before he’d get the chance to even call you his girlfriend.” She snorted. “Anyway. You are lucky you met Dean. I’ve never seen him so taken with someone, the way he is with you. I’m sad to say, though, that I’ve never dated someone who wasn’t already aware of…” she gestured around her head. “This bullshit. The only guys I’ve dated were unaware at the same time that I was, or Scott.”

“I slayed my last boyfriend.” Buffy laughed. “It really wasn’t funny at the time, but I’ve done nothing but learn to deal with it. He was kind of lame, anyway. Even before he sprouted fangs.” She looked around at the other girls. “What else do you want to know? Am I still being grilled?” 

“I’d ask what kissing him is like, but I think we got a clear idea of that last night.” Lydia smirked. 

Erica grinned. “You looked positively starry-eyed.” She agreed.

“I minded my own business.” Allison shrugged, laughing quietly.

“Thank you.” Buffy told Allison. She looked over at Erica and Lydia. “I was actually kind of afraid of that. I’m not trying to make Sam think he ever has a chance with me. And I should probably explain the past two weeks. I don’t want someone else writing ‘slut’ on my locker, I mean. But I’ll get to that.” She paused, needing a minute to gather her thoughts. “I don’t want Sam to catch on that Dean and I are together. So we had agreed to not let on that we’re dating, but I think last night kind of ruined that. Anyway... um, Sam’s actually the kind of guy my mom would want me to date. And we were getting along okay. I thought if I tried, I could date him at least for a while. It’s not like I’m trying to marry anyone.” She looked embarrassed as soon as the words were out of her mouth. “That spell was horrifying. After it was broken, at least. But yeah, I just wasn’t all that attracted to Sam. Dean, on the other hand...” 

“Has the whole bad boy thing going on, and a heart of gold underneath it all?” Erica supplied, raising her eyebrows. 

Buffy laughed. “Yeah, that kind of sums it up.” She got a dreamy look on her face. “And he’s good with a weapon.” 

Lydia burst out laughing. “Okay, we should change the subject before she becomes a puddle of goo on the floor.” 

“I mean, there are worse things than to be attracted to a guy that’s good with a weapon.” Allison pointed out, giggling. “Hell, I’d take a guy that could bash some heads with a two-by-four just as well as a guy that could target practice the hell out of some tin cans with a crossbow.” She wiggled her fingers, looking amused. “But I digress. Subject change.”

“Well, in a second.” Buffy said quickly. “Do you know Weevil? Because he’s in the know. I saw him yesterday in Snyder’s office and he’s got a cross necklace like mine. I said something to him about it and he kind of gave me this look, like... he knows. I even asked around. Veronica Mars says that he and his friends are all in the know. So there are actually a lot of us at this school, I guess.” 

“I’m not surprised, honestly.” Erica murmured. “Sunnydale is just… one of those towns. Everybody knows everybody, the Hales know everybody, everyone knows the Hales aren’t quite normal, everyone knows Sunnydale isn’t normal at all… blah, blah, blah.”

Lydia laughed. “If you’re suggesting that Allison date Weevil, I think that might not be the best idea. Of course, it’s up to her.” She said quickly, clearing her throat nervously when Buffy scowled at her. “But there are other guys out there who don’t have a criminal record.” 

“ _I_ have a criminal record.” Buffy pointed out. “Maybe the crimes he committed were a necessary evil.” 

“I honestly don’t know much about him.” Allison admitted, shrugging. She looked at Lydia. “Is he my type?”

“He might be.” Lydia conceded. “One date with him, assuming he’s interested, wouldn’t be the worst thing you could do with one evening.” 

Allison let out a small laugh. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt. One date.” She shrugged. “I’ll meet up with him once we go back to school.”

Buffy smiled. “Oh good, I haven’t completely lost my edge.” She remarked. “I was worried about that.” 

“Oh, you’re a matchmaker?” Allison asked her, grinning. 

“I used to be.” Buffy nodded. “I think I probably single-handedly sold out the Homecoming dance. Even the... uh, I shouldn’t... okay. The nerdy kids. I helped them find dates.” 

“Well, that’s not terrible.” Erica said. “I mean, nerds need dates, too.”

Lydia smiled faintly. “I think I’m getting a clearer idea of why you and I didn’t get along until yesterday.” She said bluntly. “You were the me of Hemery High. Knowing all of the things I do now, I’m not interested in frivolous things, either. I wonder who’s going to replace me, here. It’s too late in the school year for the next Lydia Martin. I guess we’ll find out in August.” She was quiet, then sighed. “I’m signing up for ROTC, for the next two years.” 

Erica’s head whipped around, and she stared at Lydia with huge eyes. “What - you? Seriously?”

“Yes.” Lydia smiled hesitantly. “Mr. Harris recommended it to me, as a way to get more college credit and possibly pay for college. As it is, I’m going to end up starting MIT as a junior, once I’m done with high school. I might even make it to only needing one year of college.” She looked hopeful. “Or I could have enough credits to receive a bachelor’s degree and then only need two years, to get my Master’s. Learning how to fight wouldn't be the worst thing about the program, either.” 

“He must have a quota.” Buffy snorted. “No offense. I’m just saying. He suggested it to me, too. But I’m not really a rule-follower. I’ve got enough hoops to jump through, thanks to Snyder. I’ll settle for Giles training me. That’s good enough for me.” 

Allison was frowning a little at Lydia. “I could help train you.” She murmured. “I mean - I know my training doesn’t come with college credits, but still, I could help.”

“I’d like that.” Lydia smiled. “But I’m still signing up for ROTC. It’s one class a day, at the end of the day. It’s not going to mean I walk around all day in camouflage. I’d refuse to do it, if it came to that.” 

Allison snorted. “You’d still make it look like you were wearing Prada.” She paused. “The brand, not your dog. Obviously.”

Lydia laughed. “I gathered that, thanks.” She turned around as the familiar clicking of the dog’s toenails greeted her ears. “Prada, nobody was calling you! Dumb dog.” She picked the dog up anyway, setting him down on her lap. “He’s such a brat.” She looked up at Buffy. “My mom spoils him.” 

Buffy laughed. “I don’t think we’ve ever had a pet. Unless my gigapet counts.” She snorted. “I broke it in about twenty minutes.” 

“Gigapet totally counts.” Erica nodded sagely. “So many deaths. So, so many.” She looked haunted for a moment, and then blinked. “Anyway, there’s a reason I was never allowed to have so much as a goldfish.”

Buffy looked over at Allison. “Have you ever had a pet?” 

Allison shook her head, smiling faintly. “Nah. Not even a digital one. We moved around too much when I was a kid, and Dad’s reasoning was that it wouldn’t be fair to whatever pet we got if we were constantly uprooting ourselves all the time.”

“But you’re here for at least another year, right?” Buffy pointed out. “Is he planning to move when you -” She faltered, remembering how well it had gone when she had asked Dean about college. “Are you going to college?” 

“I was thinking about it.” Allison admitted, shrugging. “I don’t really know what college I’d apply to, or what degree I’d go for, really. Hell, if I do apply and get in, it might end up just being four years of goofing off.”

Buffy grinned. “That sounds fun. I don’t have any actual plans, right now. I guess I’ll see if I can get into any college at all, before I start thinking about majors.” She turned toward Erica, feeling a little overwhelmed that she was talking about her education plans. She wasn’t sure what to say to her friend, so she glanced toward the window, wondering if she should just go patrolling early. She might be able to hit all three cemeteries, if she got an earlier start. 

“Are we boring you?” Lydia teased. “You really don’t like conversation.” She said it more as an observation than a criticism. “We should all get ready and go with you.” She set Prada back down on the floor. 

Allison sat up straight, looking excited. She looked around at the others. “Can we do that? Is that allowed?”

Buffy laughed. “I make the rules about who I slay with.” She shrugged. “If Giles has a problem with it, it’s not like he can ground me.” She stood up, grabbing her backpack and opening it to get stakes and holy water out. She tucked the flask and stake into her pockets and rummaged through the bag again for a dagger that she had liberated from Giles’ collection. She fastened the sheath to one of her belt loops and looked up at her friends. “I’m ready.” 

“You don’t even realize how you look, when you do that. Do you?” Lydia laughed. “You went from ‘typical high school student on a Saturday night’ to ‘demon hunter, special ops’ or whatever other term you’d use. I guess that would just be a Slayer, then? It’s like holding a weapon changes you. If I hadn’t seen it just now, I never would have believed it.” 

Erica smiled crookedly at Buffy. “It does kind of blow your mind when you see it.” She agreed. “It’s like… I don’t know. Magic. Regular teenage girl, then poof! Instant badass.” She grinned. “Kinda cool, really.”

Buffy laughed. “I think it’s more that I tend to zone out at places like school, and I’m a lot more focused when I’m holding something sharp and pointy.” She made a face. “I’m regretting the words. Erica, don’t run with that, okay? I’m just glad I can finally talk openly with people about Dean. It’ll be nice not to have to run a lap around the hallway just to make sure he and I can have a few seconds alone.” 

Erica snickered quietly. “I’m gonna have to scout places for you, so you two can stop being paranoid and enjoy each other’s faces.” She told Buffy. 

“And this is why you’re my best friend.” Buffy smiled, nodding. She looked over at Allison. “Did you drive here? Oh, do you need weapons?” 

“I usually keep a few spare weapons and some changes of clothes over here with Lydia.” Allison admitted. “I just need to run up and grab them.” She smiled at Buffy and then rolled to her feet easily, hurrying toward the stairs. 

Lydia looked over at Erica and smiled. “It’s a good thing we like to talk about clothes and boys. They’re going to start talking about weapons and make us feel alienated.” 

“It’s a job hazard.” Buffy murmured. 

“Honestly, I’m starting to think I need to start showing an interest in knives or something.” Erica laughed, nudging Buffy’s shoulder gently. 

“You have claws.” Buffy grinned. “That’s ten built-in knives. Twenty, if your toes have claws, too.” She glanced down at Erica’s feet, then shrugged. It was going to be interesting, being able to see how the others fought. She found herself looking forward to it, wondering if she would be crossing a line if she offered advice for improvements, if she found any that could be made. 

Erica followed her gaze curiously, and then her head tilted to the side thoughtfully as she wiggled her toes. “Huh.”

Allison jogged back down the stairs, fully dressed and wielding her spare compound bow and a sleek quiver that she’d already strapped across her back. Looking at Buffy thoughtfully, she tilted her head and asked, “Do you think I can actually make some kills by tipping the arrows with holy water or something?”

“Oh, sure.” Buffy nodded. “You make your own arrows, right? Maybe if you used holy water to cool the metal, that would go a long way toward helping. It doesn’t kill them outright, when you splash it in their face. It just burns them. But I’ve never tried to see what pouring it in a wound would do. Generally, if I’m stabbing a vampire, it’s with a stake, and they don’t stick around after that.” She paused. “Do you have any arrows without the metal tips? Can you even fire those?” 

Allison made a face. “Sort of? But it’s like… I might as well just be throwing a stick with feathers on the end of it.” She laughed a little, and then chewed on her lower lip. “I’m going to have to do some research on this.”

“Why wait?” Buffy smiled. “We can try out the holy water thing in the cemetery. I’m not usually one for torturing vampires, but we’re going to stake them right after we figure out what happens. Assuming that the holy water, um, infusion? Doesn’t kill them outright.” 

Allison looked immediately to Lydia. “That’s where you come in, oh lovely lady of math and science.” She teased, smiling. “We’ll need your help with quantities and stuff.”

“Well, how much is in a flask?” Lydia asked quickly, looking over at Buffy. “About twelve ounces of water, right? A blood transfusion is about sixteen ounces. You’re going to need two full flasks of water for an accurate measurement, but that’s only if you assume that vampire veins function the same way as a regular human being’s.” 

Buffy blinked, then started laughing. “Okay, I’m leaving the research to you. You should talk to Giles. He would adore you. I’m really just a stake and move on kind of girl. I don’t mind looking into possibilities when they come up, but I’m more about improvising in the moment, when I have to. At the Bronze, I beheaded a vampire with a cymbal. The drum set was right there.” 

“I love that.” Allison said, laughing. “I’m more traditional, I think. I don’t think I’ve ever ended something with anything other than knives or my arrows.”

“What’s the hardest thing you’ve ever dealt with?” Buffy started walking toward the door as she spoke, eager to get going. 

Allison furrowed her brows, following after Buffy slowly. “Honestly?” She glanced at Lydia and Erica, and then back at Buffy. “My family, probably. And Peter. He, uh. Wasn’t exactly in a good place when I first met him.”

“For me, it was the gym.” Buffy murmured. She felt like she had brought up bad memories for the hunter and didn’t want to upset her. “But even that felt like it wasn’t so tough. Not until afterward, anyway.” She opened the door, taking a second to assess the fact that Dean wasn’t waiting for her, like she had sort of hoped he would be. She reminded herself that he was two years older than her and had a lot more friends in Sunnydale and all of Beacon County in general, and he had even told her that he was going to be busy all weekend. 

Erica frowned a little. “Nothing really bad has happened to me so far, I don’t think. Unless you count my seizure before Peter turned me.”

“I was bitten.” Lydia added. “But it didn’t turn me, because I’m immune.” She pulled her door shut behind her. 

“Right.” Buffy murmured, distracted by her own thoughts. She shook her head a moment later. “Okay, so it’s probably easiest to go to the closest cemetery first, but I think if we hit the one furthest away, we have less travel time to come back, at the end of the night.” She made a face. “And you probably already decided on that.” 

“Not really.” Erica grinned. “Kinda following your lead here, Slayer.”

“Okay.” Buffy told herself again to relax. “There’s that cemetery between my house and the Bronze, so we can start off there. If we’re not too tired by the time we’re done making the rounds, maybe we can actually go to the Bronze.” 

“In that case, I’m bringing a change of clothes. Just in case something happens to these.” Lydia gestured to herself, then turned toward Allison. “I’ll grab you something, too.” She went back into the house and returned with an oversized purse. “We’ll take my car. Then we’ll definitely have time to go dance, afterward.” 

*****

On Monday morning, Buffy rested her hands on her windowsill and peered across the street, to Dean’s house. She rolled her eyes at herself when she realized what she was doing, trudging downstairs to the kitchen to get herself a bowl of cereal. “I’m becoming pathetic. That’s all there is to it.” She muttered. 

“Speaking as someone who is, it’s good to have company.” Dawn replied, looking up at her sister from the table. 

“You’re not pathetic.” Buffy shook her head. “You’re a freshman, still. You wouldn’t let yourself get -” She whimpered, knowing she couldn’t finish that sentence. “Let’s just say that it would be easier to say ‘boys are dumb,’ but the sad fact is that I’m the dumb one, for being too hopeful.” She took a bite of her cereal. 

Dawn furrowed her brows sadly. “You’re hopeful? So you found someone that you like? Do you - I mean, do you not know if he likes you back?”

“He does.” Buffy murmured. “But it’s still new and I don’t want to jinx it, so I’m not going to talk about who he is, just yet. Still, he said he was busy all weekend and I thought that was just him saying things, not necessarily serious. So I expected to see him at the Bronze the other night and he was a no-show. Which, again, he said he was busy.” She shook her head at herself. “It’s my fault for thinking otherwise.” 

Dawn hummed. “Well, do you trust him when he says he was busy?” She asked. “I mean. Did he mean he was actually busy, or did he just say that?”

“I don’t know.” Buffy admitted. “I mean, I don’t think he would lie to me, but I’ve only known everybody here for two weeks. I think it’s just a matter of me coming to terms with reality. Boys don’t trip all over themselves to make sure a girl is still interested. Girls do that for guys.” 

“Some guys do, though.” Dawn pointed out. “I mean… I wasn’t friends with them before this year, but a lot of kids would laugh at Stiles and talk about how he was constantly trying to make Lydia fall in love with him. But that was years ago.”

“I think Stiles is kind of a different case.” Buffy mused. She felt a little guilty as she said it, thinking of how he had told her that he liked Dean, and she had completely ignored that and started dating him, even though she had intended to be considerate of her friends’ feelings. She pushed her cereal bowl away and put her chin down on her arms, on the table. “I got carried away and in over my head, and it’s like everything else just stopped existing. And yet, here he is, just going on about his day, two days straight. I need to care less than I do.” 

“Maybe.” Dawn murmured. “Or maybe he cares too much, too, and he’s staying away to… I don’t know, pretend he was busy so he’s not, like, up your butt?”

Buffy laughed. “That’s a possibility.” She murmured. “How did you do that? You just made me feel better. This is good. I really didn’t want to spend all day moping.” 

Dawn’s face lit up, and she sat up straight, smiling brightly at her sister. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “I just… didn’t want you to feel bad. Especially if this guy is someone you really, really like.”

“He is.” Buffy nodded. She smiled to herself and got up, rinsing out her cereal bowl. “We should get out of here. I don’t want to run late, today.” She grabbed her backpack from the spot near the door and waited for Dawn to join her, then went outside to the front porch. 

Dawn hurried out the front door, smiling widely at her sister. “So, do you have anything planned for today? After school, I mean?”

“Kickboxing with Erica.” Buffy nodded. “I missed last week because Mom decided I wasn’t allowed to skip a single dinner with her. I get it, but it’s a little too Leave it to Beaver for me. I mean, once a week can be enough, right? I’d even settle for three times.” 

“I think she just misses us.” Dawn murmured. “Or - us being a real family, I mean. Since Dad kind of ruined that.”

Buffy turned toward Dawn, smiling faintly at her. “Look at you, with the insight this morning.” She tilted her head as she looked at her sister. “So, scale of one to ten, here. How big is your crush on Scott McCall?” 

Dawn jolted in place, looking back at her sister with wide eyes. “What? Crush? I don’t have a crush!” She laughed nervously. 

“Liar.” Buffy laughed. “Dawn, it’s fine to like someone we know. It’s not the end of the world. Trust me, I’m kind of an expert on that sort of thing.” She glanced toward the Winchesters’ front door when it opened. 

Dawn followed her gaze and smiled faintly at the sight of the two brothers. “So maybe I do like him a little. He’s… sweet.”

“Yeah, he seems nice.” Buffy agreed. She walked down the steps of their porch and crossed the street. She really did feel better after her sister’s mini-pep talk, but she was trying to stay strong and not turn into the puddle of goo that Lydia insisted she became a few times, on Saturday night. “Good morning.” 

“G’mornin’.” Dean repeated, rubbing the back of his neck. “How was your weekend?” 

“Busy.” Buffy said easily. She smiled to herself and got into the Impala. 

Dawn slipped into the back of the Impala and settled back happily. 

Sam looked over his shoulder at the girls and gave them a smile. “Ours was pretty okay.”

“I think it was better than that.” Dean smiled. “I earned a lot of money by workin’ on some of the cop cars. They needed their tires rotated, oil changed, that kind of thing. So I’m tryin’ to figure out what I wanna spend the money on. We still need a lot of stuff we don’t have yet. Like a toaster.” He glanced at Buffy in the rearview mirror, but reminded himself that he couldn’t ask her what was going on until they were away from Sam and Dawn. He backed out of the driveway and started toward the school. “What did you two end up doin’?” 

“I spent Saturday night at Lydia’s, with her and Allison. And Erica.” Buffy smiled. “It might end up becoming a regular thing. I don’t know. But I had fun. We hit all of the cemeteries. Then the Bronze.” She met Dean’s gaze in the mirror, keeping her expression carefully passive. After a moment, she realized she was still kind of angry, even though she knew she didn’t have a logical reason to be. 

Dean smirked at her and shook his head. “I’ve got stuff I’ve gotta do, before homeroom.” He parked in the lot and got out, walking away from the Impala quickly. 

“I don’t,” Sam said dryly and rolled his eyes. He looked at Dawn. “Walk you to homeroom?”

Dawn snorted. “Sure.” She agreed, getting out of the car and shouldering her backpack.

Sam rounded the car, opening Buffy’s door for her on the way with a quick smile. “Did you want to walk with us, or do you have to catch up to Lydia and Erica and Allison?”

Buffy gave Sam a grateful smile as she got out of the car. “Thanks. Uh, yeah. I’m going to find them. I have to talk to them about some of the slaying techniques we were using.” She hurried through the parking lot and into the building. A few yards ahead of her, Dean was disappearing into the library. She hesitated, then frowned to herself and walked over to Allison’s locker. “Remember how I was all floaty, just two days ago?” 

Allison nodded, glancing over her shoulder and looking concerned. “Yeah. Did something happen?” She asked. “Are you out of the honeymoon phase?”

“We’re getting a divorce over his mid-life crisis.” Buffy remarked, sighing. “God. It’s my bad. I know it is. I went head over heels and landed on my ass, I think. He told me he was going to be busy and I didn’t listen. So now I’m just being stupid, I guess. He asked how my weekend was and I said I was busy and then he practically ran to get away from me, when we got here.” 

“Ugh.” Allison scowled. “Do you want me to hunt him down and kick him in the groin? I’ll do it. I totally will.”

“I appreciate that offer.” Buffy smiled softly. “But no. Like I said, I’m the one in need of that, this time. It doesn’t mean I’m going to apologize to him, though. I haven’t technically done anything wrong by daydreaming about a bouquet of daisies that he just never bothered bringing to me.” Her smile became rueful. “I mean, who does he think he is, not reading my mind and doing exactly what I want him to do?” 

“A stupid, typical boy.” Lydia remarked. She shook her head as she joined Buffy and Allison. “Why don’t you go stomp on his foot? Isn’t that how you handle stupid boys?” She teased, referring to Buffy’s reaction to Stiles, two weeks earlier. 

“If I do that, he won’t be able to dance with me when we make up.” Buffy murmured. “Okay, reality check. I think I’m going to stay away from him until my crazy wears off.” 

“Waiting til crazy wears off is always a good plan.” Erica agreed sagely, wandering over to meet the other girls. “Don’t just stay away from him. Ignore him. He’ll panic about what he did and come flying back to you to make it right.”

“I know all that.” Buffy murmured. “But I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right, now. I used to treat guys like that all the time, and then vampires were real and Dean is different. I don’t want to play games with him. Or, I mean, duh.” She blushed. “But not mean ones.” 

Allison snickered quietly. “Then don’t play games. Stay away until you calm down, and then talk to him reasonably. And then maybe poke him in the chest a few times before you kiss and make up.”

“Okay.” Buffy murmured. “I’m gonna go to homeroom.” She turned toward Erica. “If you see me acting like a moron, stop me. Please.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Erica promised her, putting a hand over her heart. 

Buffy said goodbye to Lydia and Allison, then started walking toward homeroom. “He deserves better than to deal with me acting like I’m crazed.” She murmured, glancing over at Erica. “He’ll probably have a different girlfriend before lunch.” 

“Doubt that.” Erica replied. “You’re too involved in the situation so you don’t see yourself when you’re with him, and you don’t see what he’s like, either. Not even kidding, ‘twitterpated’ is legitimately a word I would use.”

Buffy looked hopeful as she walked into the classroom. The sound of glass crunching under her foot had her crouching to pick up Mr. Harris’ glasses. She frowned, examining them before she carried them to her desk. “Hey, Mr. Harris always wears the same pair of glasses, right?” 

Erica frowned. “As far as I know, yeah, he does.” She took a seat at her desk, frowning at the glasses, and then looked around the room. “Has anyone seen Harris?” She called out. 

“I heard we have a sub!” Pacey called out. “And she’s hot.” He grinned. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “God, he’s such a troll. I don’t like this. Mr. Harris wanted me to give him an answer about ROTC today. I’m going to decline, but still. He has to be here for ROTC and the... training.” She murmured, glancing up as Dean walked into the room and sat down near her. “Something’s wrong. I can feel it.” 

Dean opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about, but he saw the glasses in her hands and frowned to himself. “Harris hasn’t missed a day in the time I’ve been here.” He commented, looking at Erica. “What about you? Have you ever seen him take a day off?” 

Erica was actually beginning to look very concerned. She shook her head. “Never, he took too much joy out of torturing us.”

Dean looked over at Buffy. He wanted to ask her a thousand questions, and he had needed a minute to sort through everything going through his head, but now there was only one thing that mattered. The rest of it could wait. “What do you want us to do?” 

Buffy smiled softly. “This might not even be our kind of problem. We should ask Veronica to look into it, too. Just in case. He might have had a death in his family or something. We could be overreacting. I’d go ask in the office, but I’m not getting within twenty yards of Snyder, if I can avoid it. In the meantime, I guess we just... wait?” 

“Isn’t there a rule that if we’re here for more than fifteen minutes and the teacher never shows up, we’re allowed to leave?” One student called out curiously.

Dean snorted. “You wanna deal with Snyder givin’ you shit for wandering around the halls without a pass, be my guest. I’m actually tryin’ to stay out of trouble.” 

“It’s unnecessary.” The substitute called out. “I’m Miss Jacobs. I’m sorry I’m late.” She started writing her name on the board, then turned to face the class. “I could use some help finding my way around the building. Would anyone like to volunteer for that?” 

Buffy looked around in confusion as most of the guys in class raised their hands. “Okay, this just kinda became our problem again.” She muttered. She frowned and started writing down names of the guys she knew. Most of them were known for hating school and not wanting to do anything for a teacher, if they could avoid it. “It’s like watching pod people.” She glanced over at Sam and fought the urge to make him put his hand down. 

Erica looked mildly disgusted, glowering at the boys. She stared at Pacey. “Since when do you volunteer to help a teacher do anything?” She hissed at him.

Pacey grinned. “I told you.” He told Erica. “She’s hot.” 

“Okay, I really don’t know what’s going on here.” Buffy frowned. “But whatever it is? It’s not affecting you.” She pointed out, looking at Dean. “Or a few of the other guys in class.” 

Dean shrugged. “I wouldn’t help a teacher if they were covered in gasoline and holdin’ a lit match.” 

“And Sam makes it a point to help everybody.” Erica muttered, frowning and staring at the younger Winchester.

Sam looked back at her in confusion. “It looks good on college applications. Volunteering, I mean.”

“That’s volunteering at some charity, not helpin’ a teacher figure out what the goddamned room numbers are.” Dean scoffed. “She can read, can’t she? What the hell’s she need help for?” 

Sam shrugged. “Don’t know. But if she needs help, well. It’s not like I’ve got much to do with my time, do I?”

Buffy frowned. “You have the same amount of time everybody else gets, to go to first period from here.” She started a second list, this time of the guys who weren’t acting like Stepford teens. “I hope Giles isn’t too busy to help me sort through this.” She muttered. “On a bright note, I don’t feel too bad about missing Anatomy.” 

“I’d miss her anatomy.” Stiles remarked. “Did I say that out loud, just now?” 

Buffy glanced over at Erica, then twisted around in her seat and smacked Stiles in the forehead. “Focus?! Bad things are happening right now. I don’t know what, but this isn’t normal.” 

Erica shook her head, pressing her lips together. “Bad things.” She repeated, and then scowled. “How do we fix the bad things? It was one thing when it was just crazy werewolves and crazy old people we had to worry about. Now?”

“You go to Anatomy.” Buffy murmured. “Maybe tape what she says, in case whatever she’s doing mind-whammies you, too? I don’t trust her. I don’t believe in coincidence and she showed up here on the same day that Harris is missing, and now most of these guys are acting like they’re brainless. More than usual, I mean.” She snorted. “I’ll talk to Giles and maybe check in with Veronica, just in case Harris being elsewhere is an actual coincidence.” 

The substitute looked at the class roster. “Sam Winchester? Thanks.” 

“What...” Dean still felt like he was missing a detail somewhere, but not from the weird substitute teacher. Buffy had been treating him differently since he’d seen her in his driveway, and he wasn’t sure what was going on. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Whatever you’re not too busy to do.” Buffy cringed as soon as she said it. “Just come help me.” She murmured. For a brief moment, she was glad that Sam hadn’t heard her ‘angry girlfriend’ answer, since it would have given away everything they were trying to avoid. There was no telling what the teacher would do if she had a demon-possessed teenage boy in her thrall. 

“Yeah, all right.” Dean muttered, frowning. The bell rang, and he reached out to put a hand on Erica’s shoulder, needing to stop her from leaving right away. “Can you make sure Sam gets to class without any trouble?” 

Erica frowned. “Yeah, sure.” She murmured. “I’ve gotta swing by Peter’s office and tell him about this shitshow, anyway.”

“Thanks.” Dean nodded to Erica and followed Buffy out of the room. He glanced over at her as they approached the library. “Somethin’ bugging you?” He asked quietly, but it was rhetorical. He knew something was bothering her. “You’ve usually got a lot more to say than you did today, on the drive over.” He wondered if whatever thought had sent her running for the door at Lydia’s party had come back to her over the weekend they spent apart, and maybe she had decided that dating him wasn’t such a great idea. “Whatever it is, I wanna put your mind at ease, so it won’t bug you anymore.” 

“I’ll talk about it in a second, okay?” Buffy pushed open the library doors and set her backpack down on a table. She looked around the shelves before she motioned for Dean to join her, where they could have a private conversation. “It’s nothing you did. It’s seriously a me thing. You were clear about what you were doing, and why. I just ignored it and made myself miserable.” She sighed, glancing away before she decided to look him in the eye and admit to the truth of the situation. “When we left Lydia’s house to go patrolling, I sort of expected you to be outside, waiting for me. That’s not fair to you. I was kind of mad at you for not reading my mind and knowing exactly what I wanted, and that’s not the kind of person I want to be, or the relationship I want to be in. If you followed me around all the time and didn’t have a life of your own, I would get tired of you pretty quickly. So my goal was to just give myself time to stop having a really quiet tantrum for no reason, and get back to being your nice, normal girlfriend. No more crazy thoughts.” 

Dean smiled, then started laughing. “You got yourself all worked up over nothin’, huh? It doesn’t feel so great, does it?” He sat down on the floor and grabbed her hand, tugging her into a sitting position beside him. “On Friday, when you were tellin’ Weevil that you liked his necklace, I thought about getting up and knocking him unconscious. Straight up jealousy. And you didn’t do anything wrong. You were being nice. Besides, I saw the cross he wears. It’s a good one. I’d take up the idea of it myself, but I’ve got this.” He tugged the oddly-shaped necklace charm out from under his shirt. “Sam gave it to me a few years ago. It was supposed to be for our dad, for Father’s Day. But he was sleepin’ off his hangover somewhere, probably. And hell, I’ve been more of a dad to him than our dad ever was. I don’t ever take it off.” 

Buffy smiled. “Can I?” She asked, then reached for the charm at the end of the black cord when Dean nodded to her. “It’s not something I’m familiar with.” She lowered it carefully, not wanting the weight of it to hit him in the chest. “It’s nice, though.” She moved up onto her knees and leaned forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder. “I’m embarrassed.” She admitted, laughing. “But at least we’re still in this together. I thought maybe I should, I don’t know, let you find someone else who wouldn’t be so immature.” 

“You think I want someone who’s mature all the time?” Dean snorted. “Might as well date Giles.” He grinned when she laughed again. “I’m not goin’ anywhere. We’re gonna have bad days. That’s just how life works.” He rested his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back up into a sitting position as he looked into her eyes, wanting to make sure she got the same respect she had given him, a moment earlier. “I don’t expect rainbows and sunshine every day. But if you stick with me and don’t give up on me, I’m sure as hell not givin’ up on you. I know that this relationship started officially on Friday, but I was already there before I ever left this place for Mission Hills. I miss my dad a little, I can’t say I don’t. But he would have made me run ten miles if he knew I was thinkin’ about you and hoping you were all right, instead of mourning him that whole time I was gone. I can’t do any of this stuff by myself. I’m kind of used to takin’ orders instead of givin’ ‘em, so if you have something for me to do, to figure out what’s goin’ on with this weird bitch? Just say the word and I’ll take care of it. We can’t sit here and cuddle all day, much as I want to. I’m not lettin’ her hurt my brother.” 

Buffy smiled. “So my first day here can retroactively be when we started dating?” She tilted her head. “I like that.” She smiled mischievously and straddled his thighs, resting her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in to kiss him. After a little while, since she had gotten carried away and had forgotten the reason she started kissing him, she pulled away and sat back on her heels. “Ready to get started?” 

Dean gave her a dazed smile. “I thought we were.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her against his chest, but he misjudged the force of it and ended up falling backward and hitting his head on one of the shelves. “Son of a bitch.” He muttered. “Okay, fine. Research?” 

“Uh-huh.” Buffy said dryly, smiling. She got up and held a hand out to him, helping him up. “First, we talk to Giles about what we already know, and then he goes off to his office and brings back a big old stack of books, and we flip through pages until we find something that helps us go kill whatever we have to kill. I should go find Veronica, too. I’ll do it after first period. That gives us a chance to get more information from Hale and see if we even need to get Veronica involved, in the first place.” She walked out of the stacks as she spoke, moving backward as she faced Dean. “We can’t rely on Stiles’ help for this one. Oh god, I have to tell Lydia that Harris isn’t here.” 

“No need.” Veronica spoke as she approached them. “It’s all over school and I know she knows. I saw her before first period started. I knew I could find you in here, eventually.” She laughed. “Um, you should probably fix your lipstick.” She told Buffy. “Anyway, Harris didn’t call in sick. A deputy went to his house for a wellness check while we were all in homeroom, and he’s not there. Also, his car’s still in the lot, here. I saw it on my way into the building.” 

Buffy was blushing as she got her compact out of her purse and reapplied her lip gloss. “Okay. Well, we either have one massive problem or two slightly less massive ones. Harris is our homeroom teacher.” She gestured to herself and Dean. “And the sub asked for a volunteer to show her around the building. Most of the guys raised their hands.” She went over to her backpack and got the glasses out of it. “These were on the floor.” She set them down on the table. “And I made a list of the guys who didn’t act like they’ve got hive mind. It was shorter than the list of guys who did act that way.” She pointed to Dean as she spoke, still looking at Veronica. “If either of these lists has a common denominator, I trust that you’re the person who can help us find it. I’d say it was something about growing up here, but Sam didn’t, and he was affected. And it kind of gives me the creeps that it was only guys who reacted. The girls in our class didn’t even try to offer to help, and I know there are some serious overachievers in there. It might be a mystical thing, but I want to rule everything else out, first.” 

“So I’m your Scully?” Veronica grinned. “I’ll go check out the nurse’s files. It could be a medication thing.” She looked at Dean. “You’re not on any medications, right? Do you wear contacts?” 

Buffy looked a little confused by where Veronica was going with her line of thinking, but she grabbed the glasses and walked away to talk to Giles about what she knew, so far. 

“No medications and no contacts.” Dean agreed, watching Buffy as he spoke. He blinked when Veronica waved a hand in front of his face. “Sorry.” He murmured, smiling. “Sammy’s not on anything, either.” 

“Hmm. Maybe it’s a dopamine thing.” Veronica remarked. “You’re going to need Lydia’s help on figuring that one out.” She grinned. “You have it really bad, don’t you? I bet you two spent all weekend cuddling.” 

“No, we didn’t.” Dean shook his head. “I was workin’ on cars and trying to earn as much money as I could. I’m saving up for some things. And I put some of the money into a bank account for Sam. Who says I’m a cuddler, anyway,” he grumbled. “Maybe I hate that.” 

“You don’t.” Veronica smirked. “You’d have your arms around her all the time if you could get away with it. Admit it. That kiss wasn’t a ‘we’re friends, but it’s a party, so we have to’ kind of kiss. Trust me on that. I do plenty of surveillance. I know what romantic attraction looks like. You two have it. I think it’s sweet. Okay, I have to get started on this.” She glanced down at the list Buffy had given her, then left the library. 

Dean sat down to wait for Buffy and Giles to finish their conversation. He glanced up to make sure they weren’t approaching him anytime soon, then unzipped the small pocket of his backpack. In his pencil case, he eyed the ring box and quickly closed everything back up. As it had turned out, the jewelry store had been a front for some kind of criminal activity, and the entire stock of jewelry had been claimed by Stiles’ dad and the other deputies, as a means of forfeiture. Dean snorted to himself as he thought of how badly Sam would mock him, not just for studying law terms, but because he had started working his ass off to ‘pay off’ the ring he had quietly asked the Sheriff about. He was pretty sure that John Stilinski thought he was insane for wanting an engagement ring for someone he barely knew, but it gave Dean something to work toward and even if he never asked her, he could always pawn the thing and use it to buy himself some better weapons. A month earlier, he didn’t bother thinking beyond what had to be accomplished in the moment. Wake up, make breakfast, keep Sam safe, go to sleep. It had taken Buffy’s arrival to make him realize how much more he wanted for himself. He didn’t want to believe in fate, but like her, he didn’t believe too strongly in coincidence. If they hadn’t been hit by the love spell, he never would have kissed her or stolen the ring from the store. That, in turn, had caused the investigation into the jeweler and now Dean had a ring to keep for someday. He had already resolved to wait until his work for Beacon County had paid off the cost of the ring, so that was going to take at least two or three years. He smiled to himself as he sat back and looked up at Buffy. By then, she would be done with high school and he wouldn’t feel like he was rushing into anything. 

Buffy walked back over to the table and sat down beside Dean. “He’s getting his books.” She smiled. “Don’t worry. We’re going to stop this woman before things get too dangerous.” She leaned forward to glance in either direction, then reached for his hand. “I mean, I’m glad that you’re not affected, but I don’t get why. What’s different about you and those other guys, that made you not act like you’d been lobotomized?” 

“Maybe she’s a succubus.” Dean murmured. “I wasn’t lookin’ at her, anyway. I’d rather focus on you.” He grinned. 

Buffy laughed softly. “That’s really sweet, but unless those other guys were equally fixated on someone else in class, that can’t be the reason.” She glanced up, letting go of his hand with a quick apology. She reached for the top book on the stack that Giles placed on the table, then handed the second book to Dean. 

Giles twisted his hands together nervously as he reached for one of the books. “I must say, the idea of this… creature masquerading as a teacher in this school and luring - ah, perhaps not… innocent children, but unwitting children to her side is… it doesn’t sit well with me.” He said quietly. “It seems to happen often here.”

“The luring from the teachers?” Buffy asked, frowning. “This is my third week and I haven’t seen any lur- well, I guess there’s been some luring. Or attempted luring.” 

Dean snorted. “Yeah, and if it happens again, I’m gonna make Erica the new alpha.” 

Giles frowned at Dean. “What - no. No, my boy. Peter Hale is a predator, yes, but not that sort of predator.” He scowled a little. “An incorrigible arse, but not a child predator.” He sighed. “But it seems there was a situation in this school’s past where a teacher - well, a substitute, though I highly believe she had falsified any information that may have made her look genuine - took advantage of a fourteen year old boy. And I believe there was another instance between yet another female teacher and a male student, though I don’t entirely know the circumstances behind it.” He frowned a little. “It - actually seems that female faculty seem to be the predators here.”

“That sounds like possession, to me.” Dean remarked. “But were any of those instances the same kinda thing we’re dealin’ with, here? Did either of those other teachers command a whole classroom full of guys like they were marionettes?” 

“Oh, I imagine they did, but not the way you’re thinking.” Giles replied. “Though I don’t know enough to know if possession was a part of it.”

“And it’s not like we can ask.” Buffy muttered. “Okay. Well, this is a little more dire, since Mr. Harris is missing and I don’t think he ever left the school. Do you know the name of the substitute from before? Maybe there’s a connection there that we can look into.” 

Giles cleared his throat. “I’m not sure there would be much of one. The substitute from before was Katherine Argent. She is - ah - deceased.”

Dean looked horrified. “Okay, so -” He stood up. “I’m gonna go talk to Hale. This could be some kind of weird revenge thing.” He looked at Buffy. “Are you comin’ with me?” 

“Sure.” Buffy shrugged and got up from her seat. “Giles, if Veronica gets back with any information we can use, beep me, okay?” 

“Of - course.” Giles replied, nodding at her. 

“Thanks.” Buffy smiled as she left the library with Dean. “I’m not sure what Hale can really tell us.” She murmured. “Unless he can scent DNA or something and this is another Argent?” 

“I mostly wanna go by Sam’s class and see if he’s doin’ okay.” Dean admitted. “And maybe convince Lydia to come help us before the end of this period. I don’t like leavin’ things longer than I have to.” 

“I’ll get Lydia, you check on Sam.” Buffy turned and started walking in the other direction. 

Dean walked quickly to the gym and peered in, looking around for his brother. He wasn’t sure if everything going on was all part of the same issue, but it made more sense for this Miss Jacobs, whoever she was, to have done something to Harris, so that she could take over his classroom. 

Sam looked up, and then looked around for a moment before he made his way over to his older brother worriedly. “Hey. What’s up? Is everything okay?”

“Uh, no?” Dean shook his head. “Dude, whatever that teacher’s on or using, we haven’t figured it out yet. How are you feeling? Anything weird happen since homeroom?” 

Sam furrowed his brow, and then shook his head uncertainly. “I don’t think so? But - I mean, it’s only barely been one period. I’m feeling okay, I think. I just think Miss Jacobs might really need my help, is all. It’s hard being new to the school, you and I both know that. It’s probably worse for a teacher, right?”

“No.” Dean laughed. “Look, the numbers are above all the doors. She doesn’t have to rush to get where she’s goin’. She doesn’t need your help. Odds are, she’s only in one or two rooms all damned day. She’s playin’ you. And all the other dumbasses like you. What I can’t figure out is what made so many students start actin’ like they were her minions. Especially since it didn’t affect any of the girls or a few other guys. I wasn’t the only one who didn’t react. Anything happen to you this weekend that might’ve made a difference?” 

Sam fidgeted a little, ducking his head down. “I…. um. I maybe kissed someone?” He admitted. “At Lydia’s party?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I heard a bunch of people talkin’ about that before homeroom.” He nodded. “But that ain’t the reason, since just about everybody there kissed somebody else.” He was starting to get frustrated by the whole situation. “Come on, Sam, think! There’s gotta be somethin’ that you did or somethin’ you ate, or hell, somethin’ you’re wearing. I’ve got nothin’ to go on, here. Short of askin’ everybody from our homeroom if they’re in boxers or briefs, I’m at a freakin’ loss.” 

Sam looked at Dean helplessly. “I don’t know.” He replied. “I really don’t. I didn’t eat anything or drink anything other than what Lydia had available. And I just wore my usual clothes. I can’t think of anything that would prove to you that she’s not a… whatever it is you think she is.”

Dean put his hand over his eyes while Sam was talking. He shook his head. “No, no. Listen. I’m not talking about the damned party. Uh, the hell with it. Go on back to runnin’ laps in your stupid gym shorts. I’m gonna go find Buffy, since at least that weird way she talks makes a hell of a lot more sense than whatever just came out of your mouth.” 

Sam looked offended, making a face at his brother. “Well - oh, whatever.” He muttered. “Bye, I guess. Have fun trying to do whatever you’re trying to do.”

“Yeah, well, that would be called saving your ass.” Dean retorted. “Unless I'm missin’ my guess here and you wanna be a puppet for a psycho bitch.” 

“She’s not a psycho!” Sam snapped. “How would you even know if she was? You haven’t spent any time around her! And I’m not a puppet! Just - leave me alone, Dean, god.” He stormed back into the gym, ignoring his brother. 

Dean rolled his eyes, but he was worried that Sam was possibly too susceptible to being used by the kinds of creatures he had grown up hunting. This wasn’t the first time that someone had targeted Dean’s little brother and it probably wasn’t going to be the last. He wandered the halls, looking around for Lydia, Veronica and Buffy, then gave up and went to Peter’s classroom to see if anyone else was there. 

Peter looked up from his paperwork, frowning a little before waving at the girl hanging off the edge of his desk. “Malia, go to class, sweetheart.” He said quietly, and then pushed his papers aside, peering at Dean curiously. “Can I help you, Dean?”

Dean frowned. “Uh, I was lookin’ for Buffy and Lydia. They were supposed to come talk to you. Are they in the library?” 

Peter frowned. “Possibly. I haven’t seen Lydia yet today, but Buffy did come by.” He folded his hands together and leaned forward. “My daughter’s sense of smell is very acute. She’ll be able to locate Harris if no one else can. What else can you tell me about what you think is going on? Because having something supernatural in my school and targeting my hormone-driven male students is not something I am prepared to tolerate.”

“I’ve got nothin’.” Dean admitted, shaking his head. He sat down at one of the desks in the front of the room, near Peter’s desk. “Just that it didn’t affect me, Gage Petronzi, Spike Pratt or Harvey Specter. Every other guy in there went Renfield. None of the girls did. I’d say it was possibly some kind of genetic thing, but Sam’s being a little shit right now and not willing to listen to reason.” 

Peter looked, if possible, even more concerned than before. “It affected your brother?” He asked, and then thought silently for a long moment. “Pardon me for asking, Dean, but… are you a virgin?”

“No.” Dean scoffed. “But I don’t see... oh, god. She’s gonna try to sacrifice my brother.” 

Peter grimaced. “... Depending on what type of supernatural entity she is, she might. Unless she decides that there is a better option.” He cleared his throat. “Malia is… not exactly known for her subtlety, so I can’t have her following this teacher around in an attempt to figure out what she is. Uh. For that matter, the rest of the pups aren’t too subtle, either. Neither is Derek, and… for obvious reasons, I would rather keep him away from a situation like this. Hits a little too close to home.” He furrowed his brow, and then shook his head. “Any recommendations for who might be unaffected that would be able to get some reconnaissance done?”

“Me and Buffy.” Dean said automatically. “Maybe Allison and Lydia, too. But I think the fewer people on this, the better. At least, for this situation. If she catches on that she’s got a crowd of stalkers, she’s just gonna run off and start over somewhere else.” 

“Again… possibly.” Peter looked slightly unnerved. “Alright. If you could take it in shifts, then? I know, I know, the fewer the better, but I trust Lydia with my life. I’d very much like to have her be a part of this. And where Lydia goes, Allison follows.”

“I know.” Dean got up from his seat. “I’ll go to the library. That’s gotta be where the rest of ‘em are.” He started toward the door, then grimaced and turned back toward Peter. “Thanks.” He muttered, then left the room. He still didn’t want anything to do with the alpha on a good day, but this wasn’t a good day. 

Buffy looked up when the library doors swung open, and she waved Dean over to her. “Okay, we’ve gotten nowhere on the medication idea. Please tell me you brought me good news.” 

“I know what the teacher’s tryin’ to do.” Dean muttered. 

“If the next words out of your mouth aren’t ‘have a bake sale,’ I’m going to set this building on fire.” Buffy said lightly. “What are we dealing with?” 

“She’s tryin’ to sacrifice virgins.” Dean yanked a chair out from under the table and sat down. 

“Well, someone needs to teach you how to define ‘good news,’ but at least we’re getting somewhere.” Buffy rested her hands on his shoulders as she stood behind him. “What does she need the virgins for? Some kind of ritual thing, right?” 

Dean leaned back against the back of his chair, tilting his head back to look up at her. “Yeah, that’s the general idea.” He realized he sounded a little grouchy, so he sighed. “Sorry. I went to Hale’s classroom to talk to you and you weren’t there. But at least, in talking to him, we figured out what the difference was between me and the other guys, and the ones that lost it this morning. I’m thinking you and I can take a shift and keep an eye on Jacobs, then switch off with Allison and Lydia.” He looked over at Lydia. “Are you good with that?” 

“Yes, but since Allison and I don’t really want to be out too late, we’ll tail her until sunset and then you two can take over.” Lydia reasoned. “You’re usually out at night, anyway.” 

“I’ve gotta work.” Dean blurted, grimacing. “I guess I can call in, but I need the money. I’m even thinking about getting a job that just gives me weekend shifts.” 

“It’s okay.” Buffy murmured. “I’ll see if I can find someone else. If I can’t, it’s not like I’ve never done this by myself.” She frowned. “I’m just hoping that this doesn’t mean that Mr. Harris is a virgin, because that’s kind of sad. Gross to think about at all, in either regard. But still sad.”


	16. Teacher's Pet, part 4

Dean pulled up beside the curb, leaning out through his open window, after work that night. “Hey, miss? Can you point me in the direction of the hottest girl in town? Oh, wait. Never mind. You’re already here.” He grinned. 

Buffy rolled her eyes, but she laughed as she walked over to the car and leaned in to kiss Dean. “I’ve been out here for four hours and I haven’t seen anything. My curfew’s in thirty and I’m going to end up grounded again if I don’t get home in time.” She smiled. “Even though I’m only going to be home long enough to go up the stairs and climb right back out the window.” 

Dean grinned. “Come on. I’ll drive you home and wait for you to come back. Have you been all over town?” He watched as she circled the front of the car and got in. He was tired, but he had been eager to see her, and he figured a couple more hours of being awake wouldn’t hurt him, in the long run. Especially not if it meant saving his brother from being murdered. “I’m wonderin’ if I should bring Sam with us.” 

“I understand, and I’m worried about him, too. But we can’t bring him with us. Not if he’s mind-whammied.” Buffy shook her head. “He could put us at risk. We need to find a way to stop ourselves from being affected by spells and thralls and that kind of thing. Giles said there was a protection symbol, but I think that was to stop possession.” 

“It couldn’t hurt to know that one.” Dean mused. “Just in case we ever need it. I feel like we should be studying more. And training with swords. I’m not over the fact that you made me feel like I had asthma.” He laughed. “But I think it’s hot that you can do that to me.” 

“Tell me the truth.” Buffy looked over at Dean. “Did I gain points when I got in a fight with you in the hallway, at school?” She really liked her boyfriend - not that the entire world couldn’t already tell - but once in a while, she wondered if his interest in her was at all related to the fact that she had hit him a couple of times, in an effort to get him to deal with his grief. She wasn’t actually sure she wanted the answer to her question. 

“Uh, I refuse to answer that.” Dean smirked. “Because I have a feeling that if I admit to a damned thing, you’re gonna make me start going to the school guidance counselor. And since I’m willing to do just about anything you want, I’d end up doin’ that and get myself sent off to Eichen House.” He laughed when she flipped him off. “Name the time and place.” 

Buffy blushed. “I don’t - I mean, I wouldn’t mind - oh god, I have no response to this.” She blurted. “I already told you. Waiting is a good idea. It doesn’t mean I like it, you realize? I just want things to be good. Quiet, if we can have a week go by where nothing is going on. And maybe after we’ve told Sam. I know that’s a weird stipulation and everything, but what’s the alternative? We’d have to rush through something and I don’t want to.” 

Dean had pulled into his driveway and put the car in park while Buffy had been stammering at him. He sat back and looked over at her. “That’s another conversation we’re gonna have, but it’s gonna have to wait. Go home. I’ll be here when you back.” He smiled as she got out of the car. He had never thought that losing his virginity would have been a way to keep himself safe, and the thing bothering him the most was that he wanted to make sure Buffy was safe, no matter what; maybe that meant having sex with her to stop her from being a virgin sacrifice, herself. He doubted that she would have wanted to work out the details of that with him. Still, he felt like he needed to bring it up when she got back in the car, a few minutes later. “Listen, if there’s one person sacrificing virgins, there’s bound to be another out there.” He cleared his throat as he backed out of the driveway, then looked over at her. “If it would be the thing keeping you safe, would you put aside all of the societal virtue crap and find someplace quiet with me?” 

Buffy blinked. “I mean, I guess?” She shrugged. “But we’re talking about a serious time crunch issue. If someone’s targeting virgins and I’m in danger, so is the person targeting virgins.” She said bluntly. “Because even if I’m unconscious, they’re going to be dead in about two seconds.” She smiled at Dean. “You would come to my rescue. Not that I need rescuing.” 

“Buffy, sometimes _I_ need rescuing.” Dean remarked. “But I know what you’re saying. I just don’t want anyone to have it easier, if they’re trying to hurt you or kill you. I know you want things to be a certain way, but nothing’s gonna be exactly how you expect it to go. It’s not like I’m sayin’ let’s pull the car over and get this done. I wanna take my time, too. But I’ll have this weekend free and I think I can convince Sam to go to the library, even if it means annoying the hell out of him until he gets pissed and runs off.” 

“What happened to ‘no pressure,’ from the other night?” Buffy asked quietly. “Can you just drive to Weatherly Park? I was reading the paper earlier and there’s something mutilating homeless people, over there. I might as well check it out, while we’re looking for Miss Jacobs.” 

“The other night, there wasn’t somebody sacrificing virgins.” Dean pointed out. 

“Great!” Buffy snapped. “But last time I checked, I didn’t have a penis, and that’s part of her criteria. I get that you’re worried about me. I worry about whether or not I’m going to come home, every time I go out on patrol. I worry about whether someone will even find me, or if I’ll be underground, in a tunnel, rotting away. Maybe I’ll fall in an open grave and some demon will shovel dirt on top of me. I don’t know. There are probably millions of ways I can die. If one of those ways is being a virgin, then okay.” She sniffled, looking out the window. “At least it’s on my terms.” 

“I wasn’t -” Dean protested, then realized he had been pushing the issue a little. “Sorry. I just don’t want to lose you. Not for a fight between you and me, and not because you died for a reason that I think is kinda stupid. I know, I know. It matters to you. I’ll drop it.” 

“If there’s a male sub next week, targeting female students, you can bring this up again.” Buffy remarked dryly, but she actually meant it. She unfastened her seatbelt when Dean parked alongside the curb, scooting over and leaning against him. “I think we’re both just really feeling this one, you know? It hits closer to home because it’s affecting a lot of people we care about. Not just Sam.”

“Yeah.” Dean murmured. “Think we can just sit here a minute and watch for this vampire, without gettin’ out of the car? I had to spend five hours at work, pretending I wasn’t listening to the switchboard the entire time, just hopin’ that none of the calls were about you or Sam. I’m exhausted from that and it’s makin’ me act like...” 

“A concerned boyfriend.” Buffy murmured. “Even though you went about it a little bit wrong. But you’re new to having a girlfriend, right?” 

“Uh, one I wanna keep long term, yeah.” Dean said carefully. 

Buffy laughed softly. “You’re trying so hard not to irritate me right now, aren’t you?” 

“God, yeah.” Dean exhaled, nodding. He turned his head to kiss her softly, but light glinting off of something metallic had him focusing on the park. A vampire with a metal contraption where one of his hands should have been was stalking toward a homeless man. “Hey.” He didn’t bother saying anything else, since Buffy was already opening her car door. He opened his own and followed her down the sidewalk, running faster when the vampire did the same as he tried to escape. 

The vampire stopped mid-stride, near a woman carrying a bag of groceries. When Miss Jacobs turned to face him, he ran, yanking a manhole cover up from the middle of the road and dropping into it. 

Dean grabbed Buffy around the waist and yanked her backward, out of sight of Miss Jacobs. They watched as the woman opened a door without unlocking it, disappearing into the house. “Okay.” He muttered. “Either she’s the most trusting person alive, or she’s one scary bitch and knows she can take anybody who lets themselves into her house.” 

“Not everybody.” Buffy muttered, turning to face her boyfriend. “Not us. But yeah, we need a plan. It’s too late tonight, anyway. You’re in no shape to fight anybody right now. You look like you’re at war with your own eyelids. Maybe we can come back here tomorrow, during the school day. If she’s at school, she can’t stop us.” She frowned, looking back at the house. “I just hope Mr. Harris is okay.” 

“I hate to say it, but he’s been training potential slayers for a while now, right?” Dean reached for Buffy’s hand. “If he doesn’t know how to protect himself from anything that might attack him, he’s bad at his job.” He yanked the driver’s side door of the Impala open and got back in. Halfway back to Revello Drive, he glanced over at her. “If it wasn’t for the fact that Sam’s gotta stay in the dark about this, I’d come crash out in your room. This ain’t more of the same conversation we were having, before. I’m serious. Your bed looks a hell of a lot more comfortable than mine and it’ll have you in it. I don’t see a drawback.” He smiled. 

“It’s too risky. I’d say you could at least stay for a couple of hours, but if Sam gets up and you’re not anywhere in the house, he’ll freak.” Buffy murmured. “I know I would, if I got up for a glass of water and Dawn was missing.” She grinned a moment later. “I really can’t wait to be able to tell both of them about us, though.” 

*****

Dean had tossed and turned all night, feeling like he just couldn’t get comfortable. Even when he started to, he would remember that Sam was in danger and he would be wide awake, again. He gave up around five o’clock in the morning and got up, taking a quick shower and getting dressed before he knocked on his brother’s bedroom door. “Hey, Sammy? I’m gonna go over to Buffy’s to have breakfast. I’m too tired to cook anything and I know they’ve got cereal.” 

Sam grumbled from inside his room, something that sounded like “Fine,” but came across more as “leave me alone.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Dean retorted. “Get dressed and get out here. Even if you’re not hungry, you’re not gonna be out of my sight for any longer than you have to be. That’s the way it works. ‘Til we get the chance to kill that sub, you’re gonna have to deal with it.” 

Sam groaned again. “I’m not in any danger!” He whined. “Please just leave me alone, I promise I’ll be out in time to go to school.”

“At least tell me why you’re not comin’ out here.” Dean smirked. “Did you piss your bed?” 

“No! God.” Sam muttered. “I just want some more sleep. I never bug you when you want to sleep in a little more.”

“That’s because you know what I’ll do, if you tried.” Dean hesitated. He really didn’t want to leave Sam alone. As it was, he had someone watching the house while he was at work, but he didn’t want Buffy or Sam to know that. They might think he was being too overprotective. 

Sam had never sounded more like a teenager than he did then. He let out an unhappy moan, which actually turned into a frustrated yell once he’d lifted his head from his pillow. “Just once, Dean! Please, just this once!”

“Fine.” Dean called through the door. “I’m gonna come check on you at lunch.” He grabbed his backpack and left the house, crossing the street to go over to the Summers’ house. He knocked, wondering if Joyce would give him a key, with as often as he and Sam were over. 

Joyce appeared at the door and smiled at Dean immediately. “Oh, hi, sweetheart. How are you?” She looked at the clock. “It’s a bit early to pick up the girls, isn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah.” Dean admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn’t considered that she might tell him no, regarding breakfast. “I was wonderin’ if I could maybe have a bowl of cereal?” 

Joyce’s face did something complicated, twitching between expressions quickly before settling on devastated. “Oh, of course you can.” She told him. “Come in, sit down. I’ll get you a bowl and a box of cereal. I hope you’re not picky, it’s usually either Wheaties and Special K, or whatever sugar-based brand Dawn feels like inhaling this week.”

“I’m not picky.” Dean agreed. He felt awkward, knowing that he had just given her the impression that he was starving at home. “Uh, you know, you don’t have to... I mean, I have stuff at home. I was just feeling kind of tired. I’m workin’ five hours a night, over at the Sheriff’s station. Twenty hours a week.” He cleared his throat. “So I can buy cereal for myself, or...” He frowned. “I shouldn’t have asked.” 

Joyce grabbed Dean by the arms and frogmarched him right into the kitchen. “Sit down. I’m getting you a bowl of cereal.” She told him firmly, and went to the cabinet to grab a bowl.

Dean sat down, murmuring “Yes, ma’am,” quietly. He kept his gaze fixed on the fridge door, feeling mortified. He could practically hear his dad screaming at him, warning him that Sam would end up in foster care and it would be Dean’s fault. It wasn’t the first time that voice had nagged at him in the last few years, and the words had actually been uttered by John Winchester a couple of times. He wanted to tell Joyce that he had just earned five hundred dollars and had put most of it into the bank account he had for his brother, but he felt like anything else he said would just make her pity him even more, and he didn’t want to see anyone looking at him that way. 

Joyce returned to the table a moment later, placing a bowl of cereal in front of Dean, and then setting the milk jug down in front of him. “I didn’t want to put your milk on there for you. I figure I mothered you enough by pouring the cereal and making you sit down to eat said cereal.” She smiled kindly at him.

Dean smiled back politely, nodding as he poured milk over his cereal. He set the jug back down and started eating, too hungry to let any food go to waste, no matter how else he felt about it. But he was already calculating how much money a bowl of cereal and roughly about a glass of milk would cost, determined to leave the money somewhere in the Summers’ house. He wasn’t sure he could ever cross the threshold of the front door again, since he felt like the entire building was tainted by his situation. Trying to explain any of that to Buffy wasn’t going to work out too well, so he would just have to make excuses until she gave up. He had to stop himself from thinking about the distance from Sunnydale to Sioux Falls, since he knew that would mean leaving Buffy behind, and he didn’t want to do that. 

Buffy walked into the kitchen, blinking when she saw Dean. “Oh, crap. Is it already...” She looked at the time on the microwave. “No. Okay, good.” After a few seconds, she turned around to face him, taking in the sight of him eating cereal. “Is everything okay?” 

Dean slumped in his chair. “It’s fine.” He blurted. He grabbed the nearly empty bowl and tilted it up to his mouth to drink the milk in it, then rinsed it and the spoon off in the sink. He glanced down at the mess he had made of his shirt in his hurry. “I’m gonna go change.” He muttered, then fled the house and went back to his own. “That was stupid.” 

At her own house, Buffy frowned. “Okay, and the award for fastest exit goes to...” 

Joyce frowned. “I suppose I came on a bit too strong with the mother hen routine.” She hummed quietly. “He asked if he could come and eat cereal in here. I dragged him in here and filled a bowl for him.”

“Jeez, Mom.” Buffy muttered. “Why didn’t you just offer to adopt him, while you were at it? Dean’s really particular about that kind of stuff. He doesn’t want anyone thinking he’s weak, and needing help is something he sees as weakness. It takes a lot for him to ask.” 

“Well, I’m sorry.” Joyce frowned. “I just wanted him to have a seat and eat and relax a little, I didn’t mean to make him run off.”

Buffy nodded. “I know. I’ll go talk to him.” She walked over to the stairs. “Dawn, I’m going across the street!” 

“Okay!” Dawn called back. “Meet you there!”

Buffy grabbed Dean’s backpack, since he had left it behind in his haste, and went looking for him. She let herself into the house, since that was her usual habit. “Dean? Sam?” 

“Go away!” Dean called out from his room. “I’m probably not gonna go to school. Sam doesn’t seem like he’s goin’, and I might as well stay here.” 

Dawn hadn’t taken long, following after Buffy, and she came inside at the tail end of Dean’s sentence. She glanced at her sister and raised her eyebrows. “Then I guess you won’t mind if we borrow the keys to your car?”

Dean opened his door. “You’re not doin’ that.” He protested, then sighed. “Damn it. Fine. Listen, I’m not goin’ over to your house for a long time, if ever. I know your mom meant well, but I’m not a charity case. If I was that broke, that I couldn’t afford food? I’d find another way to get it myself. I just didn’t feel like making anything and I didn’t know she was gonna turn it into a bigger deal than it is.” He walked over to Sam’s bedroom door as he spoke, pounding on it. “Get up!” 

“No!” Sam yelled back. “I’m not leaving!”

Buffy’s eyebrow raised and she motioned for Dean to move aside, then kicked the door open. “I’m sick of both of you this morning.” She snapped. “Get up and get ready for school. Whatever reason you have for moping, if it’s as dumb as Dean’s, I’ll kick both of your asses the whole way there.” 

Sam rounded on her, looking furious. “You’re not my mother. You’re not my dad. If you’re so sick of the way I’m acting, then why are you here? I already told Dean this morning that I wanted to sleep, and he seemed like he was okay with it, and then he decided to hammer on my door anyway before you decided to try kicking it halfway across town like it’s a new Olympic sport. I just want to sleep! That’s all I wanted!”

Buffy looked murderous for a moment. She glanced over at Dean, then looked back at Sam. “Fine. You two can do whatever the hell you want. It’s a free country, after all. Come on, Dawn. Looks like we’re getting a ride from Mom.” 

Dawn glanced at the brothers coolly before turning toward Buffy. “Better hurry.” She murmured quietly. She placed her hand gently on her sister’s arm and hurried her out of the house and away from the Winchesters.

Buffy yelled in frustration when they got back into their house. “Mom?! Can you drive us to school?” 

Joyce frowned, looking around the corner from the kitchen into the living room. “Of course I can.” She said, looking concerned. “I’ll be ready to leave in just a minute.”

“Thanks.” Buffy sat down on the couch. “I don’t get why they’re being like this.” She said quietly, looking up at her sister. “I’d go with my usual routine of hitting Dean with holy water, but something tells me that it would just make him more angry today.” 

Dawn’s mouth twisted at the corner, and she shook her head. “I wish I had an answer for you.” She said. “I mean - I don’t know them as well as you do, so if part of you thinks Dean’s possessed, you’d know better than I would. What happened earlier? I thought I heard his voice.”

“He asked Mom if he could have a bowl of cereal.” Buffy explained. “And I guess she took that to mean that he was starving. I don’t actually know what he said to her, but when I came downstairs and saw him, I asked him if everything was okay and he ran out of here like I’d threatened to set him on fire.” 

Dawn made a face. “I don’t know, Buffy.” She said again, shaking her head once more. “Mom - whatever she did, she didn’t mean to be… I don’t know, condescending or whatever. You know her, she’s a bleeding heart. Dean probably asked for the cereal, and her Mom Brain turned on and went haywire. When was the last time either of us asked her for some real, like… mothering or something?”

“I know. I’m not mad at her. I think she went overboard, but he knows that she does that. It’s nothing new to him. He’s always over here. He knows.” Buffy realized she was repeating herself, and she sighed. “I’m mad at him. Both of them. They’ve got a serious case of dumb today.” 

Dawn shrugged. “Boys usually do. Right up until they’re men.” She smirked faintly. “Dad’s proof positive of that. Whatever their problem is, they’ll get over it eventually, or they won’t, and you’ll get to yell at them some more until they apologize.”

“I don’t even want to.” Buffy murmured. “I just want to go to school. There’s still that problem with the sub and I was hoping to have a little more assistance on it, but I guess that’s too much to ask, today. It’s fine. There’s always the pack. Dean hates working with them, for whatever reason.” She stood up a few seconds later, still frustrated. ‘I’m going to get in the car and wait for Mom, there.” 

“Okay.” Dawn said softly. “Hey - Buffy, do you think that the substitute is the problem here, too? With the way Sam was acting, and Dean?” She asked hesitantly. 

“With Sam, maybe.” Buffy murmured. “But not with Dean.” She wasn’t sure if a non-girlfriend would know what she did, but she shrugged one shoulder. “He’s not a virgin. The sub is targeting guys who are virgins.” 

Dawn grimaced. “Gross. Wouldn’t the obvious solution be to get Sam laid, then?”

Buffy laughed, thinking of the conversation she had with Dean, the night before. “Yeah, but I think that’s easier said than done, since any self-respecting girl would be more inclined to slap him for how he’s acting right now, instead of looking for a nice, quiet bedroom.” 

“Except that if he’s acting this way because of whatever the substitute’s doing to him, he can’t exactly help it, right? That’s not him; you and I know the real Sam, and we know he wouldn’t really act like that. I think anyone that’s known him for a decent amount of time would know that. So maybe - maybe we could bring it up with the pack?” She suggested. “Whatever Dean’s issue is with them aside, he obviously doesn’t have a problem working with them when he needs to, and I know Sam’s friendly with a lot of them, so…” She trailed off, frowning a little. 

“Well, I mean, logically?” Buffy murmured. “It should be a girl who isn’t a virgin, since it seems kind of weird... at least, to me, for two people to sort of...” She stammered. “Um. So that leaves out you and me, and even if it didn’t, I don’t think I could offer my... uh, services.” She could just imagine how things would go, if she even suggested it. Either Dean would be horrified, or he’d be fine with it - which would horrify her. 

Dawn watched her sister, wrinkling her nose up. “Okay, so… Erica. She must know someone.”

“Most likely.” Buffy agreed. She walked out to the car and got in, fastening her seatbelt. The day had barely started and she was ready for it to be over. She didn’t feel like talking to Sam, definitely didn’t feel like talking to Dean, and she wanted to laugh at herself for being as upset as she had been, the day before. It paled in comparison to how she was feeling at the moment. 

Joyce hurried out of the house a moment later, rushing to the driver’s side door and slipping inside. She smiled briefly at the girls as she started the car, and then turned her head to focus as she backed out of the driveway. 

Buffy stayed quiet as they passed houses and buildings, on the way to Sunnydale High. She didn’t even feel like fighting Miss Jacobs, even though she knew she was going to have to. It would have been easy to tell Peter Hale that he and his betas were just going to have to figure it out, that she was taking the day off. But she couldn’t bring herself to do that, knowing that at least half of the student body was at risk. She opened her door when her mom stopped in front of the building. “Thanks for driving us.” She told Joyce, then got out and went into the school. 

Lydia was waiting by Buffy’s locker. “Stiles isn’t here! I made him promise me that he would go straight home after school, yesterday. He said he would, but he didn’t. And now he’s missing. I know he’s not dead. Neither is Harris. I would have felt it.” She frowned, looking around in confusion. “Where’s Dean?” 

“He’s with Sam. They’re both at home.” Buffy muttered. “Sam had a tantrum and didn’t want to come to school, and Dean decided to stay home with him. Partly because he wants to keep an eye on his brother, but also because he’s also having a tantrum. There was this whole thing with a bowl of cereal. It was really stupid. I don’t want to talk to them or about them, right now. I know where Miss Jacobs’ house is, but we need to see if she’s here today or not. And I need to find Erica. I have to ask her something.” 

“Ask away.” Erica replied, coming up behind Buffy with her head tilted to the side. “What’s up?”

“Well, it’s a little embarrassing, I think. But Dawn pointed out to me this morning that if Sam’s in danger because he’s a virgin, the logical thing would probably be to find someone for him to sleep with.” Buffy said quietly. “Do you know of anyone who would be willing to do that? Because it’s a really big no for me, and I’m pretty sure Dawn has heart eyes for Scott. Maybe someone in the pack would want to?” She didn’t feel like getting into the fact that Dean had offered her the same deal and she had been angry with him for it. 

“Well.” Erica tried to look thoughtful, but instead just came off looking amused. “I’m sure Ruby would jump at the chance. She’s a senior. Definitely does not care that Sam is decidedly not. At least, it looked that way when she was trying to suck his lungs out through his mouth at Lydia’s party.”

Buffy shrugged. “Okay, so - wait, that’s your cousin, right? Can you talk to her and see if she’s willing to do that, today? Preferably before lunch? I can walk over with her, but I’m not staying there. I mean, aside from not wanting to hear the noises.” She muttered. “Both of them are being dumb, but I don’t want either of them to die because of it.” 

“I’ll drive.” Lydia said quickly. “It’ll be faster than you walking there and back. And we can go check on Stiles, right after. Maybe Dean could even come with us for that? I know we don’t need his help.” She said carefully when Buffy frowned at her. “But it’s not ever a bad idea to have more help.” 

“Especially not where Stiles is concerned.” Erica agreed, frowning and nodding. “He’s not exactly a magnet for danger, but… Well, thanks to the people he hangs out with, he tends to be more… vulnerable?”

“Okay.” Buffy murmured. “I’ll go find Dawn and tell her what’s going on, while you talk to Ruby?” She suggested to Erica. “And I’ll meet you at Lydia’s car.” 

Lydia smiled grimly and walked back toward the student parking lot. 

Erica nodded at Buffy, giving Lydia a small wave as the redhead walked away. “I’m sure Ruby will jump at the chance. There won’t be a problem.” She shook her head. “I’ll meet you at Lydia’s car.” She agreed.

Buffy hurried to homeroom, her fists clenching when she saw the substitute. But at least she knew that the house would be left unguarded. “Dawnie, I’m ditching.” She told her sister quietly. “Are you coming with?” 

Dawn glanced toward the desk, and then back at Buffy and nodded, hurrying out of her seat. “Let’s move.” She told her sister.

Buffy walked quickly through the halls, her gaze sweeping each one to make sure she and Dawn weren’t going to be stopped by Principal Snyder. She felt like she didn’t even stop to breathe until she and Dawn were getting into Lydia’s car. “That rat-faced son of a bitch is going to make my life hell for the next few years. I can feel it. He didn’t even do anything and I felt like I had to watch my back.” 

Lydia laughed. “I made fun of Dean the other day for talking like you, and now you’re talking like him.” 

Dawn looked at Lydia curiously, and then glanced at her sister. “Have you guys really been spending that much time together?” She asked, surprised.

“Well, yes, between slaying and training and all the rides back and forth to school.” Buffy said evasively. She was going to need to talk to Lydia about running her mouth, when they had a moment to themselves. “And he drove me to the store, during Lydia’s party.” 

“And they kissed.” Lydia smirked, enjoying herself a little as Buffy looked uncomfortable. 

“That was a party game.” Buffy blurted. “I’d have kissed anyone whose name was drawn with mine.” 

“Especially since Lydia was the one drawing the names, and thus playing God.” Erica quipped, sliding into the car and raising her eyebrows at the redhead. “Let’s go.” She looked over her shoulder at Buffy. “I was right. Ruby’s all over it.”

Buffy looked relieved as Lydia pulled out of the lot. “Wait, shouldn’t she be coming with us?” 

“She’s a senior.” Lydia reminded Buffy gently. “She has her own car.” 

“She’s meeting us there.” Erica agreed. 

“Wait, so you’re going with my advice?” Dawn asked, looking at Buffy.

“Yeah.” Buffy nodded. “Sorry, I kind of thought it was implied. There’s a lot going on. Stiles is missing. He didn’t come home last night. We need to move fast because Miss Jacobs, whatever she is? She’s teaching today. Dean and I saw where she lives and she doesn’t even lock her door. Not that it would stop me, if she did.” 

Dawn looked concerned. “So we’re thinking that because Stiles is missing, that Miss Jacobs has him locked up inside her house?”

Erica looked at Dawn. “Yeah. Basically.”

“Stiles’ dad is the Sheriff.” Buffy murmured. “I don’t know if you knew that. Anyway, Stiles wants to be a cop. So even with him being mind-whammied, he might have gone to investigate her house. Either way, he’s in danger and I’m hoping we’re not too late.” 

“Again. I would know.” Lydia said sharply, then looked contrite. “Sorry. I’m on edge right now.” She glanced in her rearview mirror, then sped up, keeping track of the speedometer as she pressed down on the gas once more. She reached the Winchesters’ house in record time and parked alongside the curb. “I’m not getting out. Just go in and explain, and let’s get moving.” 

Buffy nodded and got out, walking up to the front porch as she waited for Ruby. 

Ruby pulled up to the curb slowly behind Lydia’s car, then got out, a rakish grin on her face. “Hi again, little cousin.” She nodded at Lydia, and then at Buffy and Dawn. “So, I’m deflowering baby Winchester, huh? Is he onboard to get bouncy?”

“I don’t know.” Buffy waved a hand, indicating for Ruby to hurry up and join her on the porch. She turned and knocked on the door. She would have just let herself in, but she felt like she didn’t want to be that informal, after how she had left things earlier in the day. 

Dean opened the door. “Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” 

‘So are you. Shut up.” Buffy snapped. “Ruby’s willing to... help Sam.” She gestured to the senior behind her. “Can we come in? I’m not staying long. Stiles is missing.” 

“Missing?” Dean repeated. “I’ll grab my jacket. I don’t wanna be here for this, anyway.” He went into the living room and knocked on Sam’s bedroom door. “Get up, bitch. You’ve got a visitor.” He smirked at Buffy a few seconds later. “So I guess you’re on board with the whole plan, all of a sudden?” 

“For Sam.” Buffy muttered. “Not for me.” 

“Let me get this straight.” Dean frowned. “It’s fine, as far as you’re concerned, for my brother to get de-hymenated, but my own girlfriend would rather stay at risk?” 

Buffy stared at Dean in shock. “What... I thought... I’m going outside.” She turned and ran back to Lydia’s car. She glanced back over her shoulder, then frowned and got in. “Okay, well, I guess since we’re just telling everybody now...” She murmured, looking at Dawn. “Dean and I have been dating for a few days.” 

Dawn’s eyes were slightly wide. “So… I guess you know him really well, then.” She managed, her voice faint.

“Not that well.” Buffy blurted. “I told you earlier that I -” She shook her head. “Anyway, not the point. Wait, maybe it is the point. You think I’d just have sex with a guy after being in a relationship with him for a few days?” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Dawn muttered. “I meant - nevermind.” She stared at Buffy for a long moment, and then looked out the window at Dean before folding her arms and settling down in her seat wordlessly. 

Dean crossed the yard and yanked Buffy’s door open. “Get out. We need to talk.” He leaned down to speak to Lydia. “You’re lookin’ for a house over on Crawford Street. It’s the blue one, right across from Weatherly Park. Don’t do anything stupid. We’ll be there in a minute.” 

Buffy sighed and got out of the car. “I don’t even want to be doing this.” She muttered. “But I know you won’t leave me alone until you get what you want.” She paused. “Not that. Me getting out of the car. That’s what I meant.” She waved as Lydia pulled away from the curb. “How did Sam take it? Is he spitting venom everywhere?” 

“Nah, he was a little too preoccupied.” Dean snorted. “I just figured you might want to yell at me on the drive over and I might as well let you.” He got into the Impala, waiting for her before he backed out of the driveway. “So, go on.” 

“No.” Buffy shook her head. “Well, maybe. I think you’re overreacting to a lot of stuff that doesn’t even matter, and you just told Sam after begging me to keep things a secret. It hasn’t even been a week!” 

“But we’re not breaking up, are we?” Dean glanced over at her. “How badly did I screw up today?” 

“I think a box of chocolate might make up for it.” Buffy mused. “I still want to smack you, though.” She didn’t feel like talking as Dean drove the rest of the way to Crawford Street, and she was glad that he didn’t try to get her to say anything else. She got out of the car and waved to her friends when Dean parked, walking up to the front door and trying the knob. It was locked, and she didn’t feel like breaking the knob and letting Miss Jacobs know that she had stopped by. “I’m looking for a different way in.” 

“Maybe there’s a way around the back?” Erica suggested. “Through a window, or something?”

Buffy nodded and walked around to the back of the house. 

Dean faltered. He wanted to ask Erica for help, but he knew that it wasn’t the time. The sound of glass breaking had him running to make sure Buffy was all right, even though he had a feeling that she was more than ready to kick his ass. Still, he followed her through the basement window and turned his flashlight on. 

“Ow?” Stiles called out from the cage he was in. “Can you guys please get me out of here?” 

“Oh my god.” Erica murmured, dropping down into the basement through the window and approaching Stiles’ cage in disbelief. “How in the hell do you get yourself into these situations?” 

“Well, it turns out that saving myself for marriage, even against my will, is a bad idea.” Stiles muttered. He sighed in relief when Buffy yanked the door off of the cage, climbing out and rubbing his sore legs. “Thanks.” He gestured further back into the basement. “Harris is over there. I already wasn’t his favorite student, but I think he’s going to fail me for not being able to get us both out of here.” 

“I think we should start makin’ sure nobody in our school’s a virgin.” Dean muttered. “So this can’t happen a second time.” 

Buffy rolled her eyes and went looking for the teacher. 

“Can’t we just start with killing the bitch first?” Erica asked, scowling and referring to the substitute teacher. “I’ll worry about helping deflower the male population of the school after we get rid of her.” She looked at Stiles. “Did you get a read on what she is, at least?”

“Praying mantis.” Stiles shuddered. “She had some guy here. I don’t know who he was, but she started off having sex with him and then, before they were done, she bit his head off. She wasn’t exactly human in appearance at the time, either. I’m going to need a lot of therapy,” He looked around, then pointed to an egg sac in the corner of the room. “Please get rid of that.” He gagged. “I need to go find my dad.” 

Erica grimaced. “Oh, god, please tell me someone has a fucking lighter.” She blurted, looking sick.

“I’ve got it.” Dean motioned for Buffy to leave when she approached, guiding Adrian Harris toward the stairs. He grabbed an aerosol can and a lighter and got to work when the basement was clear. Once he was sure he had removed any potential for later trouble, he went up the stairs. 

Buffy stood near the front door, her arms folded across her chest. “I told them to take Stiles to see his dad and drop Mr. Harris off at the hospital. I’m more interested in whatever all this is.” She gestured to boxes full of books. “Let’s take it, okay? Maybe there’s something useful here.” 

Dean shrugged and grabbed a box, following Buffy out of the house as she carried two of her own. He opened the back door of the Impala and set his box down on the seat. “Okay, now where are we going?” 

“Duh.” Buffy frowned. “I want to go check in with Stiles and his dad. I sure as hell don’t want to go back to school. Not yet. Not until we know how to kill Miss Jacobs. We should probably wait, anyway. I don’t want to do it at school.” 

Dean nodded and started driving toward the station. When they were more than halfway there and hadn’t spoken, he felt like he needed to break the silence. “You know-” 

“Nope.” Buffy shook her head. “I’m not interested in talking to you right now. You keep changing the rules on me and I can’t keep up, so I’m not going to try, right now.” She got out when he parked, going into the station and looking around for her friends. 

Erica waved her over from her place at the back of the bullpen. “Stiles is in the office with his dad and Lydia and Dawn. I volunteered to stay back and meet you. Did you find anything?”

“Nothing that can help us. Not yet, at least.” Buffy shrugged. “There were a bunch of books, so we took those. I’ll go handle whatever else needs to be done. Excuse me.” She left the bullpen to go talk to the Sheriff. 

Dean hesitated, then sat down by Erica. “She wants to kill me right now. I’m kind of glad she’s too busy to follow through.” 

“Yeah? Well, from what I understand, you sort of deserve it for being a jackass.” Erica told him. “What the hell got into you this morning that’s got her wanting to murder you and Sam both?”

“It’s not just what I did this mornin’.” Dean admitted. “I told her last night that if virgins were bein’ sacrificed, she might wanna consider having sex with me. She got pissed because I told her the other night that I wasn’t gonna pressure her. I wasn’t trying to!” He blurted. “I don’t want her to die. I don’t get why that’s such a bad thing. Anyway, this morning, I was exhausted and I went over to her house to see if I could have breakfast there, since Sammy and I have dinner there at least once a week. I didn’t think too much about it, but then her mom was lookin’ at me like I was Oliver Twist, beggin’ for seconds, and I panicked and left. Buffy followed me and I was yelling at Sam to get up because I was frustrated by everything, and she started yelling at him, and he yelled back at her that she’s not his mom or his dad, and she pretty much told both of us to fuck off.” 

Erica watched him for a long moment, and then sighed. “So basically, you’ve all had a really shit day, dealing with shit attitudes from yourselves and others.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose, frowning. “Okay. I’m not gonna pretend that I’m decent at advice. But starting with the virgin thing? You approached it the wrong way. And I mean, you approached it in all the wrong ways. I get that you’re trying to keep her safe, but Buffy’s ten times as strong as me, dude. Nevermind the fact that the sub apparently isn’t even into chicks - which, if she’s a mantis lady, makes complete sense, a chick can’t get her pregnant or… whatever - but if it came down to Mantis Lady versus Slayer, Slayer would win, hands down. The sex thing? I’m not even gonna justify that with you. That was dumb. Even just approaching it as a joke with her, it was dumb. I can’t explain the thing with her mom, because I’m only aware of my own mom, and she’s as much of a piece of shit as my dad is, but - I mean, you said it yourself. You panicked. I’d say you overreacted to whatever was happening, and you zipped out before you had to explain yourself to Mrs. Summers. Or Buffy. I can’t even figure out what the fuck is going on with Sam, so I don’t know what his attitude is about, but between you yelling at him and Buffy yelling at him, he probably lost his shit. I don’t know. Welcome to being the guardian of a teenager one-oh-one.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, it was kinda the usual thing, with Sam. I’ve been takin’ care of him since he was in diapers.” He was quiet, at war with himself, before he nodded and looked up at Erica again. “I really like her. I’ve never liked anyone this much. Hell, I haven’t even known her a month and it feels like I’ve known her for years.” He bit his lip. “You know that ring she and I were showin’ off to everybody, the other day?” 

Erica stared at him for a moment, and then a small smile curved her lips. “Yeah?” She replied knowingly.

Dean smiled back, then grabbed the box from his pocket. He opened it, showing it to Erica, before he put it away. “Turns out that the jeweler was shady and the Sheriff took all of his stock and told him to get the hell out of town. It was kind of awesome to hear about. I wish I had seen it. I’m gonna be paying this off until I’m thirty, but I want her to have it. I’m not gonna do anything stupid and ask her anytime soon. I don’t know when. But she liked this one, so this is the one I want her to have.” 

“That’s more sentimental than I ever really expected you to be.” Erica told him, smiling faintly. “Hopefully when you do eventually ask her, she’ll be ready to say yes, and not ready to rip your spine out and beat you with it.”

“Right. Oh, fuck. What’s her favorite candy?” Dean blurted. “She told me she’s not forgiving me until I get her something.” He snorted. “If another girl pulled that with me, I’d tell her she’s gonna starve to death, waitin’ for me to do something like that. But I don’t want Buffy pissed off at me ever again. Let’s face it, I’ll do somethin’ stupid in another two or three days. I’m new to all of this. I never cared before.” 

“Just get her a Snickers bar.” Erica told him, shaking her head and smiling. “Hell, any chocolate will usually do. And yeah, you’re not wrong, you probably will do something dumb in another few days, but as long as you know what you did to fuck up and you apologize the right way to her…” She shrugged.

Dean nodded. He glanced toward the Sheriff’s door. “Wanna go see what’s goin’ on?” He looked back at Erica, shrugging when the door opened. “Never mind, I guess.” He stood up, turning to face everyone. “Any ideas for how to handle this?” 

“She’s a praying mantis.” Buffy murmured. “According to Lydia, that means using bat sonar. I don’t know where we’re going to get bat sonar. I guess we’ll check the library?” She started walking, glancing over at him. “Come on. I don’t want to walk all the way back to school.” She hesitated. “Actually, yeah. I mean, having you drive me would be of the good. I want to talk to you.” She reached for his hand, relieved that she didn’t have to hide their relationship anymore, even though she would have liked it if he had talked to her before he told Sam. She glanced back at Lydia and Erica. “We’ll see you guys at school, okay?” 

*****

Buffy sat down with her lunch, but she wrinkled her nose and pushed her tray away from her, a couple of hours later. “I’m not interested in eating anything ever again. I’m glad I had a candy bar before I went on exterminator duty.” She glanced at Dean. “Thank you for that, by the way.” 

Dean smiled and held his hand out to her, winking. “No problem.” In the car, they had talked about how their morning had gone and he had explained why he had been acting weird about breakfast. His dad’s over-the-top principles were still ingrained in his mind and he wasn’t sure he would ever get rid of them. He also told Buffy that he needed her to be more patient with him, since he wasn’t going to be perfect all the time. It was a point he had made to her before, and he hoped it was sinking in for her. 

Buffy laughed as she took Dean’s hand in hers. “You’re getting way too much enjoyment out of this.” She held their joined hands up for emphasis. “You tease Sam all the time for how sappy he is, but you’re so much worse. I’m going to tell him, right after school.” She hesitated. “Or I might wait until tomorrow. He and Ruby should be done by then, right?” 

Lydia sat down in her usual seat, making sure to leave the one beside Buffy open for Erica. She sipped her tea and smiled weakly. The recording of bat sonar hadn’t worked out so well, so she had shrieked her loudest, causing Miss Jacobs’ head to explode. Her throat was still sore and she suspected that it would be for the rest of the week. “Your problems are just starting.” She rasped, grinning at Buffy. “A lot of people in this building are going to try to fight you for taking the guy they thought they might have a chance with.” 

“Then a lot of people are going to end up in the nurse’s office.” Buffy shrugged one shoulder. “I’m not interested in breaking up with Dean.” She eyed her boyfriend, smiling softly. “Unless he does something completely unforgivable. And if that happens, they can have him.” 

“Patience.” Dean reminded Buffy. “I’m still tryin’ to figure this whole thing out. I’m promisin’ you right now, I’m never gonna screw up on purpose.” He bit his lip as he smiled at her. 

Buffy laughed. “Fine, I’ll take it.” She murmured. “So, weapons training after school, until you have to go to work? I’ll tell Giles to have the swords ready.” She wheedled, grinning at Dean when he nodded eagerly. “We need to be prepared for this summer. We’re still going with the cover story that we’re going on a summer field trip, right?” 

“Why don’t you just say that you’re spending the summer with me?” Lydia suggested. “I’ll be in Massachusetts. I can even pick up some things in your size and make it seem like you spent the time shopping.” 

“Six.” Buffy smiled. “That’s my dress size. If it’s blue, I probably would have at least tried it on. I’ll let you know any other details when they become an issue.” She tilted her head. “What are the beaches like, out there? If I came back with a tan, would my mom ground me for the rest of my life?” 

“It’s summer.” Lydia remarked dryly, laughing. “Yes, you would have a tan. Just try not to get injured. I don’t want to become that friend who your mother hates. I can’t be a good alibi for any of my friends if their parents hate me.” She shook her head, feeling like she needed to change the subject. All of the talk about training and demon slaughter made her feel like she was too old to be sitting in a high school cafeteria. “Allison and I have a double date with Weevil and a friend of his, on Friday. What are the rest of you doing this weekend?” 

“Deleting all of my teacher porn.” Stiles said bluntly. “No, wait. I’m doing that today.” 

“Gross.” Erica commented, dropping into her seat. 

“I agree.” Allison murmured, studying Stiles. “Still. I’m sorry this happened to you. Kind of sickened, too.”

“Thanks.” Stiles nodded to Allison. “I’m just glad I have friends who don’t know how to mind their own business.” He laughed. “It’s like I’ve been telling Scott. I need to know where everybody is, at all times. I don’t think that’s asking too much when we keep getting almost murdered.” 

“Well, I’m not gonna tell you where I am, every second of the day.” Dean retorted. “Some stuff is just too damned personal.” 

“Point.” Erica snorted. “You wanna know where I am, you call me and hope I answer.”

“And if she doesn’t, you call me and I’ll go find her.” Buffy smiled. “I don’t think I have any plans this weekend. Do I?” She looked at Dean. 

“Hey, I’m gonna be broke until I’m probably old enough to retire.” Dean muttered. “You wanna go see a movie or somethin’, you’re gonna have to pay for both of us. I don’t buy into that crap about the guy havin’ to pay for everything all the time.” 

“I guess I’m not busy, then.” Buffy shrugged. 

“Awesome.” Erica grinned and turned to her. “Wanna do something this weekend, then?”

Buffy nodded. “Sure. We could take the bus to LA, maybe? I mean, I think if I ask my mom, she’ll call my dad and tell him to stop being a jackass and let me stay there for the weekend. We’ll avoid all of my former friends, so you don’t have to worry about that. I could show you around, where I used to hang out?” 

“That sounds fantastic.” Erica beamed at her. 

Allison looked at Lydia. “That actually does sound fantastic.” She murmured. 

Lydia grinned and nodded. She leaned forward and looked at Buffy. “I guess Allison and I are canceling that double date. You don’t mind if we come with you, do you? I could drive, or Allison could. It would save you money on bus tickets.” 

Buffy grinned. “I’m good with that.” She nodded. “Okay. Los Angeles, here we come.” 

“Girls’ weekend!” Erica said, looking delighted. She clapped her hands together. “I’m in charge of snacks.”

Lydia laughed. “I’m fine with that.” She paused, then reconsidered. “You have to get something other than beef jerky. That’s grotesque.” 

Erica pouted. “Is not. But fine. Trail mix?”

“Granola bars.” Lydia said firmly. “And chocolate-covered espresso beans.” She glanced over at Dean, then looked at Allison. “What do you nomads usually eat on long car trips?” 

Allison’s eyebrows lifted, and she glanced at Dean, then shrugged. “Twizzlers. Actual Twizzlers, not those Red Vine abominations. Chips. Pork rinds. Um. A lot of Reese’s peanut butter cups. And Chex Mix.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Chex Mix.” He agreed. “Stoppin’ for diner food every so often, too.” 

Buffy wrinkled her nose. “I don’t think I want to try to thrive on diner food for an entire day. I’ll bring a cooler with yogurt cups or something.” 

Allison scrunched her nose up. “Yeah, that is… probably a better idea. My eating habits during road trips are atrocious.”

“Hang on, okay?” Buffy got up from the table and went looking for Dawn. She was in a much better mood than she had been, twenty minutes earlier. Being around her dad for a couple of days wasn’t going to be the most fun, but she had a feeling he would hand her an apartment key and disappear on her, then demand it back before she left. Even if he didn’t do anything like that, it wasn’t about spending time with him, to begin with. 

Dawn had headed toward a quiet table once she’d gotten her meal, and was listlessly poking at the pile of… whatever the hell was on the menu for the day, her head resting on her chin.

Buffy sat down across from Dawn. “Okay, first of all, why aren’t you ever sitting with us? And second, do you want to go to LA this weekend? Maybe see some of your old friends?” 

Dawn shrugged a shoulder. “Your friends are your friends. Pretty sure they’d only tolerate me being around because of you, anyway.” She looked hesitant, dragging her fork through the ‘meat.’ “But… a trip back to LA might be fun.”

“Will be fun.” Buffy insisted, smiling. “And they’d be your friends too, if you made a little more effort to talk to them.” 

“I guess.” Dawn murmured. She fiddled with her food for a moment longer, then said, “Yeah, okay. I’ll go.”

“Want to come sit with us now?” Buffy murmured. “Or... um, is there an issue with me dating Dean? Because he won’t be coming with us, this weekend. It’s just me, you, Lydia, Erica and Allison.” 

Dawn couldn’t quite look at her older sister, her cheeks a little red from embarrassment. “That’s… good. And - there’s not really a problem. I just… I feel like crap for not realizing that… I mean.” She faltered a little. “Part of me is kind of hurt that you kept that from me. The rest of me says that I deserved to be left out of the loop for the way I acted and what I did, and that you didn’t owe it to me to say anything.”

“Oh.” Buffy frowned. “Okay, listen. I was keeping it a secret from you because Dean and I came to the agreement that you and Sam needed to be kept in the dark. It wasn’t to be cruel to either of you. We didn’t want you to get your feelings hurt.” 

“They’re not.” Dawn replied quickly. Her face fell. “Not the way you were thinking, I mean.” She sighed and dropped her fork, rubbing at her eyes. “I’ve mentioned that I’m sorry, right? For the spell, and the stupid, and the wholly unfortunate lack of consent thing?”

“I know you are.” Buffy nodded. “In a way, you did us a favor. But you weren’t actually targeting us. Well, not me, at least. Dean might not be as forgiving, but I think he would be if it had been Sam doing the spell, instead of you. Siblings get a pass. Everybody knows that.” She murmured. She was quiet, wondering if she should say anything else about her new relationship, knowing that Dawn probably didn’t want to hear it. 

“So…” Dawn looked uncertain, her hair hanging in front of her face. “You’re… happy, right? I didn’t… I didn’t screw that up?”

“Right.” Buffy murmured. “We started dating last Friday. I mean, technically, it was still Thursday night. But after midnight. Whatever. He wants to retroactively consider our first day as a couple to be the day I started school here.” 

“Wow.” Dawn said softly, and gave Buffy a small smile. “That’s… amazing.” 

Buffy nodded. “I don’t know, though. I mean, no. I like him a lot.” She said carefully. “But I wish that it didn’t feel like we were arguing half the time. I think it’s mostly my fault, since I expect him to be more boyfriend-ish and he’s new.” 

Dawn’s eyebrows drew together. “New to boyfriend-ing, or new period?”

“To boyfriend-ing.” Buffy murmured. “He asked me to be patient with him, and I’m trying. I’m also trying to let go of a lot of the ideas I’ve had about what a boyfriend is, or does. I mean, I don’t want to date another Tyler. Tyler was boring. The only real enjoyment I got out of dating him was making him grovel, and that was more than a little bitchy.” 

“Tyler was dumb.” Dawn told her confidently. “And you definitely can’t treat Dean like another Tyler, because then you’d just make yourself miserable.” She frowned a little, thinking. “If I knew anything about boyfriends, I might have an answer for you. Right now, I think… I think you just need, like, a hard reset on dating. Dean’s not a Tyler, he’s never been one, and he’d probably eat Tyler for breakfast.” She scrunched her nose up. “Bad image. Anyway. He likes you, but he’s never had a girlfriend before. I’m pretty sure the girls he was with called him their boyfriend, but… yeah. You’re definitely his first girlfriend, if the way he acts is anything to go by. And having patience might suck, but… I don’t know, it might be good for the two of you.”

Buffy smiled. “I think so.” She murmured, tilting her head. “We’re doing weapons training after school, so you might need to walk home or take the bus? Unless you want to read more about spellcasting.” 

Dawn nodded slowly. “I could do that.” She murmured in agreement.

“Do you want to come sit with us now?” Buffy laughed. “Sorry. I’m just really eager to talk more about this trip and spend time with Dean before we have to go to our separate classes.” 

Dawn nodded. “Yeah, I get it. And - yeah. I’ll come with you.” She stood up. “I am, however, not inviting this along.” She pointed to her ‘food’ tray, and then looked down at it morosely. “We need to start packing lunch.”

Buffy nodded quickly. “I know. Everything here is gross.” She led the way back over to her usual table, sitting down across from Dean. “Dawn’s coming with us.” She smiled. “For the weekend, I mean. Oh, but for training after school, too.” 

Dawn looked at the other girls uncertainly, taking a seat near Buffy. “If that’s okay. For the road trip, I mean?”

Erica shrugged. “I don’t have a problem with it.”

Allison looked curious, but shook her head. “I don’t know why it would be an issue, but yeah, I’m okay with it, too.”

“It’s your dad’s house, we don’t get to say whether or not you visit him.” Lydia reasoned. She glanced around. “Should we invite anyone else? Cora or Malia, or Veronica?” 

“Veronica’s got a busy weekend.” Dean interjected. “She’s workin’ for her dad. Weekends are always busy for her.” He had hoped to spend time with Buffy, just watching tv with her or maybe going for a drive, if there was nothing on tv. But with her going away for the weekend, he had to find something else to do. He smiled to himself, thinking about all the ways he could annoy Sam in the span of forty-eight hours. 

“I’m still going to ask her.” Buffy laughed. “But I’ll tell her that you’ve memorized her schedule.” 

“I didn’t memorize her schedule.” Dean protested, shaking his head. He smiled at her. “I’ve memorized yours, though.” 

“That’s because you’ve been stalking me since the day you met me.” Buffy blushed when Lydia cleared her throat and laughed. “I should probably stop doing that whole ‘forgetting other people exist’ thing.”


	17. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is when we start to fully deviate from canon.
> 
> * * *

After school, Buffy changed into workout clothes and went into the library, picking up a sword and testing the weight of the hilt in her left hand, then her right. She smiled to herself, remembering how Merrick had refused to let her train left-handed, even though that was her dominant hand. He wanted to make sure she was equally strong on both sides, since a demon would be likely to break her hand or her arm, in an effort to incapacitate her. She set the sword down and picked up a couple of daggers instead, going through as many of the stances as she could remember her former Watcher teaching her. She flipped the handles in her hands so that the blades of each dagger rested against her forearms, then somersaulted and came up on one knee, both daggers thrust out toward her imaginary opponent. 

Dean clapped, grinning when Buffy looked over her shoulder at him. “I’m never gonna be able to do any of what you just did.” He shook his head. “I’m too used to stickin’ with guns.” 

Buffy made a face as she set the daggers down. She wasn’t sure what Giles had in mind for her training session, but she hoped he wouldn’t mind a little bit of self-guided inspiration. “What happens when you get the gun knocked out of your hands?” She crooked a finger at him. “You need to make sure you still have the upper hand.” 

Dean set his backpack down by hers on the table and walked toward her. He had a feeling that he was going to end up wheezing by the time she was done with him, but there was a primal part of him that craved the fight, especially after watching the way she moved. “What’re we doin’, exactly?” 

“This.” Buffy swung at Dean with her left hand. 

Dean caught her fist and smirked at her. “What’s the next lesson?” 

Buffy pressed her right fist against Dean’s abdomen. “Don’t let your guard down. And don’t leave yourself open to attack.” She stepped back, holding her hands up, her palms facing him. “I think hand-to-hand combat is something we both need to work on, anyway.” 

“Okay.” Dean murmured. He laughed a little, his mouth going dry when Buffy gave him a pointed look, like she wanted him to try to attack her. He knew what was about to happen, but he felt like he was in a slow-motion car crash and couldn’t stop it. He aimed a punch at her shoulder, finding himself staring up at her a few seconds later when she flipped him over her shoulder and dropped him to the floor. “I wasn’t ready.” 

“Your opponents likely always will be.” Giles said, appearing from the stacks and looking highly amused. He shot the Slayer a pleased look. “Very good, Buffy.”

Buffy smiled. She held her hand out to Dean and helped him up as she spoke to Giles. “Dawn’s supposed to be here, soon. She wanted to look at your spell books. Or whatever you have. Sam’s not here today, though.” 

“Is he alright?” Giles asked, frowning. He made his way over to his private bookshelf and began taking down books for Dawn to look through.

“He’s laid up with somethin’.” Dean smirked, pouting when Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. 

Giles frowned harder. “Well, I certainly hope he gets well soon.” He murmured, snagging one last book and then carrying the lot over to the large table at the center of the library. 

Dawn appeared in the doorway just as Giles set the books down, and she beamed at him happily, skipping toward the table. “Thanks, Giles.”

“Of course.” The librarian replied, turning a moment later to look at Buffy and Dean. “Now. Buffy, I’d like you to diversify your weapon utility.” He told her, before disappearing into the cage. He came back with a small box under one arm, and a headless department store dummy under the other. He beamed proudly as he presented the box to her. “I’ve given you some select, traditional Eastern weapons that I think you could master easily. Two are far too large to fit in the box, obviously, so I will get them for you when you are ready to test them. I’ve also taken the liberty of accessing a training dummy - of sorts - for you, given that I do not believe you would like to use any of these weapons against Mr. Winchester.”

“Okay, no more hand-to-hand, I guess.” Buffy murmured, shrugging one shoulder. She eyed the weapons in the box. “What do you want me to start with?” 

“Whichever weapon you like.” Giles told her. “We’ll return to hand-to-hand eventually, but I wanted to give you a broad lesson in all sorts of weapons, and then work them into any other lessons we may have down the line, including one-on-one. If you’d like, you may begin with the sais? Or the nunchucks.”

Dean frowned, sitting down at the table and getting started on his homework. He eyed the time on his watch a little while later and looked up at Dawn. “What’re you workin’ on?” 

Dawn looked up at him, then scooted the book toward him so he could see. “It’s the theory behind spells, basically.” She told him. “You know, knowing what to focus on in order to make it work, why it would work with only specific conditions in mind, why it won’t work if you’re… I don’t know, drunk and depressed or something.”

Dean hesitated, then smiled faintly. “So your spell on me didn’t work because you were depressed?” He wanted to get along with her, not just for Buffy’s sake, but because he understood what being left out was like. He watched as Buffy threw some of the shuriken in rapid succession, nailing the dummy in the chest, stomach and throat. 

Dawn turned her head to watch her sister as well, her cheeks red. “Basically.” She agreed, her voice low. “I was feeling really down, and desperate, and lonely, and… it all kind of consolidated into one big force of ‘no.’” She sighed. “I really never intended to force you into liking me back.” She told him softly. “I just… wanted you to see me. I know now why you didn’t, and I know why the spell failed, but it still hurt. I’m just - not good at coping with stuff like this.” She looked at him a little balefully. “I am really sorry, though.”

“I know.” Dean nodded. “You should stick with protective spells.” He advised. “There’s a Latin prayer... I know, that ain’t the same thing. But it’s how you expel a demon from a human host. I’ve used it. I can copy it down for you, if you want?” 

Dawn looked intrigued. “Yeah. Yes, please, I’d like that.” She straightened a little. “Are there other spells like that? That exist like that, I mean? In case that one fails for some dumb-but-potentially-my-luck reason?”

Dean laughed. “Sigils. It’s not spell work, but they’re pretty easy to draw, once you get the hang of ‘em. My dad wrote down a bunch of ‘em, in his journal. I’m not letting anybody else near it, but I’ll copy some of that down for you, too. You can keep a lot of things out. Or in, if you’re trying to contain someone or something.” 

Dawn’s eyes widened slightly. “You can contain a person?” She asked. “Like - what does that look like? An invisible wall? Wait, does that work against, like, anyone or just supernatural creepies?”

“Supernatural creepies.” Dean snorted. “I guess you could do it to a person, if you were strong enough in your belief. It would take a hell of a lot, though. Some kinda force field, maybe.” 

Dawn’s eyes looked calculating. “I wonder if I could come up with something that could basically keep my dad in a box.” She mused. 

Dean laughed. “I think that’s a bad idea.” He shook his head at her. “He’d have to be able to leave sooner or later, to get somethin’ to eat.” 

“Oh, he would.” Dawn told him earnestly. “He’d be able to eat, go to the bathroom, whatever.” She smirked. “He’d just have a really difficult time letting any future girlfriend of his have any kind of… Hmm, ‘enjoyment.’”

“I think messin’ with someone’s daily life when they haven’t earned it is a bad call.” Dean remarked. “I know, you’re pissed at him for a lot of reasons. But unless he’s slaughtering innocent people, you’re gonna have to let it go.” 

Dawn made a face, looking sulky for a moment. She sighed and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I still think - I mean…” she looked toward Buffy, and then back at Dean, then lowered her voice. “Some stuff I remember him doing, before the divorce… I don’t know. It just seems to me like he was planning on leaving anyway. He just used Buffy’s problems as an excuse. Hell, for all I know, he was cheating on Mom the whole time.”

“Then you start puttin’ his name on mailing lists for a bunch of weird shit.” Dean smirked. “There’s a magazine that’s all Asian porn. Wait, no. He might like that. Put him on a list for somethin’ else.” 

Dawn giggled. “Gay tentacle porn. Does that exist?”

“Probably.” Dean grinned. “But you’re on your own, in lookin’ that up. That’s too fucking creepy for me, and that says a lot.” 

“I bet I can get someone to help me.” Dawn said confidently, nodding. “So! Sigils?”

“Uh, not today.” Dean shook his head. “But I’ll bring you a list and some drawings, tomorrow. I don’t have the journal with me. It’s at home.” 

Dawn smiled at him and nodded. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Dean murmured. He glanced back down at his textbook, but grimaced and closed it. He was going to have to repeat some classes anyway, and he didn’t care what his grades looked like, as long as they weren’t Fs.

Giles praised Buffy once more before turning to look for Dean and gesturing at him. “I think we have enough time for some training between the two of you today.” He said.

“Sure, but it’s gonna have to be quick. I’ve gotta leave by four-thirty.” Dean stood up. “What do you want us to do?” 

“Standard punching, blocking, and a bit of grappling.” Giles replied. “Dean, if you could come at Buffy from behind…?”

“Shut up.” Buffy said automatically, rolling her eyes when she saw Dean smirking at her. 

“I didn’t even say anything, that time.” Dean protested. He twirled a finger, gesturing for Buffy to turn around, then approached her and brought his arm down, over her left shoulder, to grab her hip. 

Buffy grabbed Dean’s wrist and pushed his arm up, side-stepping as she turned to face him. 

“And now, Buffy, if you would-“

“Take Dean down!” Dawn called out, looking entirely too amused. 

Buffy laughed. 

Dean groaned a moment later, looking up at the ceiling. “I miss last week, when she had a crush on me.” He got to his feet, rubbing his back. 

“It’s too late, you’ve opened yourself up for friendship now,” Dawn told him, laughing. “Now you get the same loving sibling-treatment that Buffy does.”

“Welcome to the family.” Buffy grinned. “It was bound to happen, anyway. A lot of people here think that I’m in the Mafia.” 

“What do you think your Mafia name would be?” Dawn asked her. “Would you be a Don? Is there a title for a female mob boss?”

“ _Comare_.” Dean answered absently. “It’s Italian. It means ‘godmother’.” 

Buffy stared at him for a moment, then looked away, smiling to herself. She couldn’t exactly ask him what else he knew in Italian, right in front of her Watcher and her sister. Not if she wanted to avoid being mocked for the rest of her life. 

Dawn looked intrigued, glancing at her sister. “Comare. Cool.” She smiled. 

Giles sighed quietly. “Alright. I think we’re done here.”

“Great.” Buffy grabbed her backpack. “Do you think you can drive me and Dawn home?” She asked Dean. “You wouldn’t be going too far out of your way, right?” 

“I actually would.” Dean admitted, then reconsidered. “But I’ll just drive faster. Come on.” 

Dawn hopped up and grabbed one of the books from the desk, waving it at Giles. “I’m taking this with me, is that okay? Thanks, Giles!” She called without waiting for an answer, stuffing the book into her bag and shouldering the bag before darting out the door of the library. 

A few minutes - and about as many kisses - later, Dean got into the Impala and started it. He reached for Buffy’s hand. “I’m gonna see if Sam feels like hangin’ around the station with me, while I’m working. I don’t think it’ll be a problem. Stiles is usually over there, too. I figure he might wanna talk.” He snorted. 

“How is Sam, anyway?” Dawn piped up curiously. “Have you even seen him at all since Erica’s cousin, um…” she gestured, her cheeks going a little pink. “Jumped on him?”

“Nah, I was gonna go home for lunch, but I don’t need to hear noises. If they’re not done by now, that’s their problem, though.” Dean laughed. A few seconds later, he glanced at Buffy, but decided it was wiser not to bring their argument from last night up again. 

Buffy smiled knowingly. “If they’re not done, I’m dragging the hose into your house and spraying them.” 

Dawn laughed. “Kind of wish I could see that.” She said, and then faltered. “Not - that. I just mean their reaction when you blast them with cold water.”

Dean smirked. “I think too many people are way too uptight about sex. It’s not anything to be ashamed of. Doesn’t mean we have to talk about it all the time, but everybody’s got too many hang-ups about it.” 

Buffy let go of Dean’s hand and looked out the window. 

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.” Dawn protested, furrowing her brows. “And - maybe they aren’t hang-ups, maybe they’re just, like… unhung?”

Dean burst out laughing. He reached back with his free hand. “Gimme five. That was awesome.” 

Dawn looked bemused, an uncertain smile touching her lips even as she gave Dean a high five. “Seriously, though, I don’t see anything wrong with being awkward about it. I’m awkward about everything.” She shrugged. “And unsure. And weird.”

“It’s fine if you don’t wanna talk about it.” Dean explained. “What bugs me is when someone else is talkin’ about it and everyone looks horrified.” 

“I think he’s talking about Stiles.” Buffy murmured, twisting around in her seat. “He said he was deleting all of his teacher porn, and a lot of our friends were kind of freaked.” 

“Oh.” Dawn furrowed her brows. “I just thought everyone was on the same page because… you know. Praying Mantis disguised as a teacher. Kind of ruins it, if you have a…” she wiggled her hand awkwardly. “A thing. For that.”

“Most guys do.” Dean remarked. “It’s an authority thing.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway.” He pulled the Impala into his driveway and got out. “See you later?” He laughed when Buffy practically tackled him, leaning back against the car as he kissed her. After a moment, he pulled back to look at her. “Okay, I really have to get going, and I haven’t even talked to Sammy yet. I’ll see you later tonight.” He went up to his front door, glancing over his shoulder to watch Buffy crossing the street as he unlocked it. “Hey, Sam?” 

There was a low groan coming from Sam’s bedroom. “What?” The younger Winchester called back, sounding drained. 

“I was gonna ask if you wanna come keep me company at work.” Dean laughed. “I guess you’re too tired to move, yeah?” 

“Of all people, why would you set Ruby loose on me?” Sam moaned. “I can’t feel my legs. Or arms.” There was a moment of silence. “Or much of anything. Actually, I think I’m dead.”

Dean opened Sam’s bedroom door. “Because, dude.” He grinned, sitting down hard enough on his brother’s mattress to make it bounce a little. “You could’ve been lunch for a giant praying mantis, and I wasn’t gonna let that happen. Neither were Buffy and Dawn. It was actually Dawn’s idea to get you deflowered.” 

Sam blinked slowly at his older brother, looking bewildered. “Huh.” He mumbled, and then sighed, staring at the ceiling. “Well… thanks. For looking out for me. I know I wasn’t exactly being…” he made a face. “I know I was being a dick.”

“Yeah, well, you usually are.” Dean smiled. “Do we need to have a serious conversation about me dating Buffy? Because we can do that in the car. I’m gonna be late, as it is.” 

“Oh.” Sam frowned, his lips twisting a little. He exhaled and shook his head. “No. It doesn’t matter anyway. She made it clear she doesn’t want me. And I get why you never said anything to me, I wasn’t exactly… nice.” He faltered a little and sat up, reaching for a shirt. “The end. Nothing to discuss.”

“It wasn’t that.” Dean stood up. “We didn’t want you to get your feelings hurt. The plan was to not tell you until school was out and we were all on the road, but I was sick of keepin’ it a secret. And I lost my temper with her this morning, anyway. That whole idea Dawn had, for how to save you? I was tryin’ to convince Buffy last night that it was a good idea. For her. She didn’t agree. So when she showed up here with Ruby...” 

“You blew a gasket.” Sam concluded, tugging his shirt on over his head. “Well… I guess it’s different for her. Judging by what I know of her, she’s the type of girl that would want her first time to be special. Not as a one-off way to keep her from getting sacrificed for her virginity or something.” He stood up and reached for a clean pair of jeans, and then glanced at his brother. “Strictly speaking, I’d rather not get sacrificed, so… even if it wasn’t quite the way I wanted it to happen,‘I appreciate it happening.” He flushed. “I mean. You know what I mean.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, well, least you get a better story to tell later, than the one I got.” He muttered. Suddenly, it was clear to him why he hadn’t been able to drop the subject with his girlfriend. He had wanted to have sex with someone for a reason other than his usual ones, and that wasn’t fair to Buffy. “Shit. I need to find a place that sells flowers at ten o’clock at night.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “I’m pretty sure nowhere does. Unless you wanna take ten minutes to head out to the Walmart in Arroyo Grande?”

“Yeah, probably.” Dean muttered. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doin’, here. I should be bouncin’ from one state to the next, not gettin’ attached to anybody.” 

Sam snorted. “Yeah, except we’re not bouncing from place to place.” He told his brother. “We’re staying in one place. Like normal people. And you’re dating someone. Like a normal teenage guy.” He peered at his reflection in the mirror, ruffling his hair with a frown before shrugging. “Alright. Just need to get my socks and shoes, and we’re good to go.” He told Dean. 

“I’ll be in the car.” Dean mumbled. He walked back outside, starting the Impala and turning the radio up to listen to a Led Zeppelin song. He wasn’t sure what it was, maybe just the course of the day’s events, but he felt exhausted and eager to put Sunnydale in the tail lights. 

Sam followed him out not long after, sliding into the passenger seat with a low, pained whine before resting his head back against the seat. “Ow.” He said flatly. 

“I guess we’re gonna also need a heating pad.” Dean snorted. He backed out of the driveway. “I’d let you drive yourself to the store to get everything while I’m at work, but I don’t think you leavin’ from the Sheriff’s station is gonna do anything but get you arrested as soon as you leave the lot.” 

Sam let out a helpless laugh. “I should be okay until tonight. They might even have something at the station. Right?”

“I don’t recommend askin’.” Dean laughed. “They’re gonna want to know why you’re injured, who caused it, the whole nine yards. You’d get grilled worse than Dad ever did to either of us.” 

Sam made a face. “Downside of knowing police officers.” He sighed. 

“Well, yeah. Downside of wantin’ to become one.” Dean glanced at Sam. “I wanted to be a firefighter. I figure this is better. Cops are needed every day. Firefighters aren’t.” 

Sam glanced back at him without lifting his head from the seat. “Yeah. But maybe firefighting would’ve been more satisfying?” He said quietly. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Dean nodded. “But then, maybe not? I’m still tryin’ to learn as much of this as I can. Dad’s gotten so much shit wrong, I’m not surprised he wasn’t up to date on what the laws actually are. I’m damned lucky I’m not in prison, as it is.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m glad you aren’t. And I’m not really surprised about Dad, either. Getting stuff wrong and bullheadedly sticking to it without admitting he’s wrong? That’s Dad all over.” Sam fell silent. 

Dean didn’t say anything either, until they got to the station. He parked by Stiles’ Jeep and got out, hoping he wasn’t going to be fired for being late. He rushed through the bullpen, clocking in and going straight to John’s office afterward. 

Sam followed a little more slowly, lifting a hand in greeting when he spotted Stiles and smiling crookedly. 

“Hey.” Stiles smiled back at Sam. “How are you feeling?” He was still a little worried about his own status as a virgin, but he had a feeling that if he wanted to, he could get someone else in the pack to take care of it. 

“Well.” Sam began, looking up at the ceiling for a moment and thinking before shrugging. “I’m alive. That’s better than what the alternative might have been, right?”

“Yeah.” Stiles laughed. “I spent last night locked in a cage, so I’m glad you didn’t have to go through that.” He grimaced a moment later. “I’m gonna pick up dinner for everybody in about an hour. What do you want?” 

“Oh.” Sam looked surprised. “I’m, uh... whatever is good.” He replied. “I didn’t know you’d gotten trapped.” He grimaced. Stiles had gotten locked in a cage, and Sam had been busy having his brains rattled loose by a senior girl. He felt guilty. 

“Yeah, well, it’s actually pretty normal for me.” Stiles shrugged. “I’m probably just going to pick up salads and sandwiches. That whole doughnut thing is a goddamned stereotype and I’m not interested in giving in to it.”


	18. Interlude 2: Los Angeles

The rest of the week passed pretty quickly, and Buffy was eager to get to Los Angeles, after school on Friday. She had sore muscles from the amount of training that she, Dean and Sam had been doing during the last few days. She couldn’t stop smiling during gym class, and she was pretty sure that Scott, Stiles and Dawn were going to make fun of her for it. On a brighter note, she had managed to terrify Cordelia just by existing, so she had that going for her, too. When the bell rang, she squealed and ran from the room. 

“She’s ridiculous.” Stiles remarked, glancing at Scott. “And she has no idea what’s coming.” He grinned. “None of them do.” He wasn’t in a major hurry, but he didn’t want to risk losing sight of the girls in the pack on the way to Los Angeles. He wasn’t sure whose idea it had been, but since Scott was going, so was he. 

Scott grinned back at him. “I think it’ll be a nice surprise.” He commented. “Honestly, we’re kinda lucky you’re stubborn and bullied Derek into coming. I’m not sure where we’d even be staying if it wasn’t for him fronting for the hotel.”

“A hostel, probably.” Stiles mused. “If we could even find one that would take all of us. I’m just looking forward to a weekend away from this town.” He had already packed everything he needed and the duffel bag was stashed in his Jeep. “And Derek needs a break once in a while, too.” 

“Yeah.” Scott agreed. Taking his cue from Stiles, he’d already packed all of his things, too, but they were currently waiting inside his locker. “Does Dean’s car even have enough room for five of us?”

“No, but I’m driving the Jeep.” Stiles turned to look at his best friend. “Don’t say anything bad about Roscoe.” He sighed a moment later. “And Derek is probably driving his car, so if you want to ride with him, you can.” 

“Nah,” Scott replied after a moment, smiling at him. “Can’t have you getting lonely. Besides, I think Boyd is driving down with Derek.” He paused. “I’m not sure he likes me.”

“I don’t think Boyd likes anybody.” Stiles shrugged. “Go get your bag out of your locker. I’m going to the Jeep. You’ve got super speed or whatever it is, you’ll probably still beat me there.” 

Scott patted Stiles’ shoulder. “I’ll see you down there, buddy.” He promised, and trotted off to his locker. 

Stiles walked to the student lot, smiling in relief - and a little bit of terror - when he saw that the girls hadn’t left yet. There were a lot more of them than he had expected to see. It wasn’t just Buffy, Lydia, Allison, Erica and Dawn. Veronica Mars was putting a backpack into the back of Lydia’s car as he approached the small crowd of them. He didn’t want to give anything away, but he wasn’t sure that springing things on them when everyone had made it to Los Angeles was a good idea, either. His primary plan was to call Erica’s cell phone when they were about half an hour outside of the city. Earlier in the week, after Stiles’ misfortune of being abducted again, Peter had purchased cell phones for all of the pack members. Veronica terrified him more than a little. Buffy had a reputation for physically hurting anyone who pissed her off, but Veronica preferred to ruin someone in other ways. If any of the girls decided that they were angry at their weekend being crashed, she would be the one to make the guys suffer the most. 

Scott caught up to him not even thirty seconds later, trotting as he kept up easily, despite digging through his backpack and his duffel bag. Shoving everything he wanted, where he wanted it, he looked up and beamed at Dawn, waving a hand at her sheepishly. “Hi.”

Dawn broke away from the other girls, looking a little excited and pleased. “Hi! What are you doing here? We’re getting ready to leave.”

Scott bobbed his head. “Yeah, we’re just seeing you off!” He told her. 

Stiles felt relieved as he watched more cars leaving the lot. The less people to get between them, the less likely it would be that he would lose sight of his female friends, in traffic. 

Dawn beamed at him. “That’s really sweet. Thank you.” She ducked her head a little, looking away and fidgeting. “So, I - I guess I’ll see you when we get back, then.” She murmured. 

Scott nodded at her rapidly. “Yeah.” He said. “After you get back, totally.”

Dawn laughed. “Well. Thanks for coming to ‘see us off.’” She told him. “Bye, then. Bye, Stiles.”

“Yeah.” Stiles waved a hand at Dawn. “See you Monday.” He walked over to his Jeep and got in. 

Scott waved back at Dawn dumbly as she walked away before realizing that he really needed to get inside the Jeep, too. Turning, he hauled himself into the passenger seat with a grunt and belted himself in.

“So, I guess you replaced your attraction to one brunette with your attraction to another brunette?” Stiles laughed. 

Scott looked sheepish. “Whatever. Dawn’s pretty. And nice, and…” he sighed, his gaze going distant.

“That must have been one hell of a kiss.” Stiles started the Jeep when he realized that Lydia and Dean were both driving toward the exit to the student lot. “Are you picturing her as being your wife, in our plan to be neighbors?” 

Scott grinned goofily. “We’re gonna have five kids, and they’re all going to have her eyes.”

Stiles grinned at Scott. “That’s cute.” He nodded. “And I’ll be their weird uncle, who isn’t actually their uncle, and die alone. I’ll have a couple of dogs and they’ll probably eat my corpse.” 

“If they love you enough, they’ll just curl up on your grave and howl sadly for their dead master.” Scott told him, shaking his head. “But that won’t happen because a, you’re barely a dog person, b, you aren’t going to die alone, and c, you’ll totally be their actual uncle, because we’re brothers. So there.”

“Aww.” Stiles laughed. “Okay, I was going to wait until we were closer to Los Angeles, but I think whenever they stop somewhere, I’m just going to stop too, and we can tell them, then. They’ll figure it out well before that, anyway.” 

“How mad do you think they’re gonna be?” Scott asked warily. “I mean...this is their weekend, and we’re crashing it because we basically have nothing better to do.”

“I see it like this.” Stiles remarked. “If they tell us to fuck off, we can always find something else to do. If they want to spend time with us, that’s going to be awesome, but we could just be a bunch of guys who ended up in the same city that they did. It doesn’t have to be a big deal.” 

“Fair enough.” Scott murmured. “Oh, hey. Derek caught up.” He peered at the side view mirror, squinting. “At least, I’m pretty sure that’s Derek. Either that, or he’s got a grumpier-looking twin.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “A grumpy twin we’ve never heard of, who drives the exact same car? Listen, Scott. I love you, but you need a grappling hook to get to the logical conclusion, sometimes.” 

Scott raised his eyebrows. “I mean, this is Sunnydale, and weirder stuff has happened, so… I wouldn’t really be surprised by Derek having a doppelgänger with the same car and a Boyd of his own and everything, but yeah, you’re right, it’s just regular Derek.”

“Yeah, but now you’ve got me paranoid that we could end up dealing with a Derek clone.” Stiles muttered. “Thanks for that?” He got a little nervous a few minutes later, when he saw Lydia pulling into a gas station just outside of Beacon Hills. He thought about pulling in after her, but it was definitely too soon. “Okay, this is going to suck.” He warned Scott, then took a sharp left and drove most of the way around the block. “Get out. Go watch them and come back when they’re leaving.” 

Scott looked bewildered, but nodded, hauling himself out of the Jeep and dropping to the sidewalk before running toward the gas station and hiding. He tried to make sure that he was close enough to hear and see the girls without alerting either Allison or Erica to his presence - mostly because Allison was aware of his admittedly terrible stalker abilities, and Erica could hear and scent him easily. 

“Do you guys want me to grab coffees, while I’m in there?” Buffy asked, smiling. “Or tea, or whatever else?” 

“Coffee.” Lydia answered. She turned so that her back was to Scott, rolling her eyes as she gestured carefully, not moving her upper arms as she held them stiffly against her sides. It hadn’t been too hard to figure out that Stiles was following them in his ostentatious Jeep, and his dopey, crooked-jawed best friend was about as subtle as a hand grenade. 

Buffy fought back a laugh and looked past Lydia, calling out to the guy who was trying his best to hide from them. “Scott, do you want a coffee?” It probably wasn’t what Lydia was trying to tell her, but she didn’t care. 

Scott froze, his eyes going wide. “Uh. No?” He called back sheepishly.

Buffy nodded. She took a step toward the gas station, then paused and looked back at him. “Does Stiles want anything, do you think?” 

Scott groaned softly, putting his head in his hands. “I don’t know. Maybe. He’s… not here right this second.”

“You would’ve been more noticeable, if he had been.” Lydia called out. She got back into her car, slamming the door shut. 

Buffy went into the gas station, hurrying back a few minutes later. She handed Scott a bottle of Mountain Dew. “I don’t know why you were following us, and I don’t care. See you Monday, okay?” 

“Uh-huh.” Scott muttered, one hand still covering his face. “See you.” He stood up and ran for it, wondering if Buffy was going to tell her sister, or if Allison was going to use her knowledge of him to potentially ruin any chance he had with Dawn now. Once he’d made it to the Jeep, he climbed back in and promptly sank into the passenger side, the Mountain Dew bottle clutched between both hands as he groaned miserably.

“Where did you get that?” Stiles demanded. “Did you just go right into the store, after I said not to? Have you ever seen a single cop movie in your life? You know, the stakeouts? Yes, you have, because I’ve made you watch them.” 

Scott glowered at Stiles. “Yes, I’ve seen the cop movies, I’ve suffered through every single one of them because you’re a cop’s kid and I wanted to know what to expect. I didn’t go in the store. Buffy saw me and gave me the bottle when she came out of the store.” He scowled harder, and then abruptly pouted. “I’m a bad werewolf.”

“You are not.” Stiles patted Scott’s shoulder. “I think I just underestimated how powerful Buffy is. Or Lydia, I guess.” He pulled back onto the road he had started off on, since it didn’t matter if the girls saw them now or not. 

“Or I’m just really that bad at recon and spying.” Scott mumbled, and offered Stiles the Mountain Dew bottle. “Want it? She offered to get you something, and I was so flustered that she knew I was there that I think I muttered gibberish in the form of English.”

Stiles laughed and opened the bottle. “If we ever do this again, we’re using a car with tinted windows.” He muttered. “This wasn’t my best plan.” 

Scott choked on a laugh. “I think if we ever do this again, we might as well just let them know we’re planning it.” He replied. “I’m pretty sure they’re all laughing at us right now.”

“They usually are.” Stiles put the cap back on the soda and set it in the drink holder. He snorted and shrugged, waving back when Lydia waved at him. “They’re going to kill us. I’m just gonna let traffic go for a while and let them think they’ve ditched us. I’ll call Lydia when we’re checked into the hotel.” 

“Smart.” Scott nodded intently. “I don’t want to die. I’m more scared of Lydia than I am of any of the others, I think, but that’s because the others can hurt me physically. Lydia…” He looked a little haunted. “Lydia might leave mental devastation.”

“Lydia doesn’t scare me. Not as much as she used to.” Stiles laughed. “But I get why you’d be afraid of her.” 

Scott made a face at him. “Why are we doing this, exactly, anyway? I mean, I know the whole point of the girls going away was because they wanted a girls’ weekend or whatever, but I mean… how come we’re crashing?”

Stiles grimaced as he turned his head to look at his best friend. “I should be smacking you for this.” He muttered. “Okay, look. You like Dawn. Derek likes Lydia. Boyd likes Erica. Dean obviously likes Buffy. Or if he doesn’t, he’s really bad at expressing that.” He laughed. “I’m just here to drive, so you’re not stuck riding with Derek or Dean.” 

Scott looked at him, bewildered. “Wait, that’s why Boyd is coming? Are you okay with that? I mean, I know you and Erica decided you weren’t, like… made for each other, but - dude, are you seriously coming along and not even planning to spend time with someone else? What about Allison?”

“Sure, yeah.” Stiles said dryly. “Because there’s not some unwritten rule about ex-girlfriends or anything.” 

“Well, I didn’t say I wanted you to - to take her to bed or anything, Stiles.” Scott snorted. “But you guys are still friends, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Stiles nodded. “I haven’t really talked to her since you guys broke up. I mean, I say hi in the halls. I don’t think that counts.” 

“Probably not.” Scott murmured. “So hang out with her, then. At least keep her company, if all the rest of us are going to be…” He trailed off, looking embarrassed. “I mean, we’re all kind of paired off. And thinking of you just hanging around and doing nothing and being alone feels really shitty.”

Stiles’ jaw clenched and he needed a minute to remind himself that Scott was trying to be nice and didn’t necessarily realize how he sounded. “You should stop talking now, Scotty.” He said quietly. “But just for the record, insisting that Allison and I spend time together because we’re both alone is worse than anything else you could’ve said.” 

Scott fell silent, looking out the window. He sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know.” Stiles said gently. “If those words had come out of somebody else’s mouth, I would have kicked them out of the Jeep.” He snorted. “Jackson would have meant it in the rude way. Except he’d probably also feel the need to remind me that I’m not worth the trouble.” 

“Jackson is a grade A dick.” Scott declared, scowling. “You’re worth everything, and you deserve everything, because you’re my best friend, damn it.”

“Thanks.” Stiles grinned. “You know I feel like that about you, right?” He had been joking slightly, but not about his brotherly affection for Scott. After the words left his mouth, he nodded to reaffirm them. “I don’t care what you end up having happen to you, whether it’s becoming a werewolf or a zombie, I’m still going to be your best friend.” 

Scott’s face softened, and he let out a completely heartfelt, ‘aww.’ “Even if I’m a zombified werewolf and I, like, try to come for your brains?”

Stiles looked serious. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “I might end up shooting you in the head. But I’d say goodbye first and I wouldn’t let anyone else do it.” 

“Dude!” Scott clutched a hand to his chest, looking touched. “Thank you. Seriously, I don’t wanna be a zombie.”

“I don’t want to be a zombie, either.” Stiles glanced up, realizing that the girls, Dean and Derek had long since left. “Shit!” He blurted, speeding up a little before he remembered that he didn’t want to be right behind Lydia. He slowed down again, ignoring the people honking at him. “I need to practice this.” 

*****

Buffy smiled impatiently as she waited for her dad to answer the door. She hadn’t seen him in more than a year and she was more than a little nervous, but she had a good feeling about the fact that he had told her mom that she and Dawn were welcome to spend the weekend and bring their friends. 

Hank opened the door, startled by how many girls were in the hallway. “I thought it would be one friend for each of you.” He commented. “But it’s fine. Come on in.” He stepped back. “Buffy, before you settle in, I want to talk to you in my office.” 

“Okay.” Buffy set her bag down beside the couch and followed her dad, wondering what he needed to say to her and why he hadn’t asked Dawn to come with them. She felt even more certain that it was bad news, and she was proven right a moment later, when her dad handed her a rectangular slip of paper. “What’s this? That’s a lot of zeros.” 

“That,” Hank said quietly, “is the amount of money that I owe your mother for your child support, from now until you’re twenty-one. I’m going to let her know that I gave that to you, as soon as you leave here. I put it in your name because I believe that you’re actually capable of not cashing it yourself. If you prove me wrong, I’ll call my bank and dispute it. Don’t make me have to do that.” 

Buffy frowned, hoping she was misunderstanding what was going on. “You just got a big raise or something, right? You wanted to get this all out of the way?” 

“No.” Hank shook his head. “After this weekend, I don’t want you coming back here. I need to make sure you’re clear on this concept. I know that some things take you a little while.” 

Buffy shoved the check into her pocket and looked up at her dad. “No, I understand completely.” She said quietly. “You’re an asshole.” She turned, kicking the door open hard enough that it splintered on the frame and collapsed, falling into the hallway. She walked over it and went back to where she had left her friends and her sister, calmly picking up her bag. “I’m not staying here.” 

Dawn’s eyes were slightly wide as she glanced between her sister and the door Buffy had just destroyed. She spotted her father staring at them in the opening that had been left behind, then back at Buffy before automatically grabbing her own bag. “Where are we going?” She asked softly.

“Anywhere but here.” Buffy murmured. 

Lydia called Derek, knowing that Stiles wouldn’t give her a straight answer. “Where are you guys right now?” 

“Pulling into the hotel parking lot.” Derek replied calmly. “Why, what’s happened?”

“I don’t feel like explaining it.” Lydia said quickly. “What hotel?” 

“Waldorf Astoria.” Derek told her. “Want me to wait for you in the parking lot?”

“Yes. It shouldn’t take us too long to get there.” Lydia hung up. 

“I’ll meet you guys at the car. I need a minute.” Buffy glanced over her shoulder at her father. “Dawn, it’s up to you if you want to be here for this.” 

Dawn clutched her bag tightly, staring at her father for a long moment before looking at her sister. “Staying here would be implying that I give a shit about how he’s going to react to whatever you say or do to him. And I don’t.” She leaned in and gave her sister a small hug, kissing her cheek. “I’ll be outside the door, waiting for you.” She turned back without another glance at Hank.

Buffy watched as their friends left with Dawn, then turned toward her father. “Here’s what’s going to happen.” She said firmly. “You’re not going to call the bank if or when this check gets cashed. First of all, it’s after closing hours on a Friday night, so you couldn’t do a fucking thing about it until tomorrow, at the earliest. Second, I'm calling Mom as soon as I leave here, to tell her about this bullshit stunt you decided to pull.” She laughed bitterly. “I haven’t seen you in a year and I thought maybe you were just too busy to visit me. Now I know better. As stupid as you think I am, I can pick up a lesson once in a while. Here’s something you’re going to have to learn about me, though. If you try to have me arrested for cashing the check you wrote me, I’ll come back here. It might not even be me. It might be my friends. You think what I did was a demonstration of power? You have no idea what they’re capable of. I’ll stay away, since that’s what you want me to do. But you should watch your back for a while. Maybe forever. I don’t know.” She shook her head and left the apartment. 

Dawn fell into step beside her, wrapping one arm carefully around her sister’s waist. After a moment, she said, “I could still try and find a spell that cuts him off from the waist down.”

Buffy laughed, the sound of a hiccup the only indication that she was trying not to cry. “I think I might set his apartment on fire. He can’t be home all the time.” 

“We can make it look like an accident.” Dawn agreed, nodding. “I bet we can find someone to help us with that. Hell, I bet we could find someone to help us anonymously, and we wouldn’t even have to set foot in there.”

Buffy laughed again, but it was more genuine this time. “He did just give me about twenty thousand dollars. I could pay a hitman.” She got into Lydia’s car and leaned against the window, staring off into space. “If we hadn’t come all the way out here, I’d ask if someone would just drive me home.” She murmured. “Or drop me off at the bus station.” 

Allison shook her head. “We wouldn’t do that.”

“Well, we would if it was what you really wanted.” Erica clarified, smiling crookedly.

“Right,” Allison huffed out a small laugh. “But this sort of thing calls for an enormous-ass distraction. And we’re in Los Angeles. With a bunch of bewildering, space-encroaching boys who are not sneaky in the slightest. And we’re about to go and stay at the Waldorf Astoria, so I’d say this is Distraction Central at this point.”

“Yeah, there are worse places to be.” Lydia smiled. “We could be in Beacon Hills, with nothing better to do than go bowling or watch the same movie over again for the hundredth time.” She pulled out of the lot, driving toward the hotel. “I could be wrong,” she said lightly, smirking a little. “But I think I saw a really old, black car following a newer black car, in that parade of idiots.” 

Erica doubled over in the backseat, pressing her head against the passenger seat as she laughed loudly. “Fucking morons, I love them.” She blurted.

“You should probably drive faster.” Buffy murmured, smiling softly. 

Lydia eyed the cars behind her in her side mirror, then complied. She wasn’t as eager to be around the guys she had been hoping to ditch for a weekend, but they were definitely better company than Hank Summers had been, in the three whole minutes she had known him. 

“Derek has really good taste in hotels, if he’s the one that’s leading them to this place.” Erica commented, leaning back in her seat once more. 

Buffy nodded. “Dean would have picked a motel in a shady neighborhood, just because it’s cheaper.” She shrugged. “It’s not meant as an insult against him. It’s just what he’s used to.” 

“He is going to be really uncomfortable here, then.” Allison murmured. “Everything I’ve ever heard about this hotel makes it sound like you’re living in an enormous one-hundred-and-seventy room mansion with everything you could possibly want or need available.”

“So it’s going to be really hard to leave.” Lydia surmised. She parked in the lot, getting out and opening the trunk. She started handing everyone’s bags to them as she looked around for Derek. 

Derek glowered at the cars approaching him as he made his way toward the girls, his nostrils flaring. By the time he’d gotten to Lydia’s car, he was visibly agitated by the amount of people around, and growling. “I regret this.” He muttered. “I’m not social. This was a terrible idea.”

“Well, what do the room arrangements look like, right now?” Lydia demanded. “Unfortunately for you, we’re probably going to do something as a group. Dinner or a movie, or both. I don’t think that’ll be too much for you.” 

Dean walked out of the hotel, frowning when he saw the expression on Buffy’s face. “What happened?” He asked quietly, glancing toward the other girls, wondering if any of them would have a guilty expression on their faces. He was relieved to see that they didn’t.

Buffy shook her head and hugged Dean around the waist, putting her head down on his shoulder. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. I just want to focus on other stuff.” 

Dawn looked over at Dean, her lips pressed tightly together and shook her head, mouthing, ‘Later,’ at him. Her gaze was hard. 

Dean nodded. He had a feeling he knew what had happened. He at least had a vague idea, and he wondered if Buffy or Dawn would give him their old address. 

Derek frowned in the Slayer’s direction, and then looked back at Lydia, looking mildly concerned. “Everyone is sharing except for me. Scott with Stiles, Dean with Sam. Boyd and I each have our own rooms.” He studied her. “How do you want your rooms split up?”

Lydia tilted her head as she looked at him. She glanced over at her friends, thinking for a moment before she looked back at Derek. “You’d better tell them that there’s been a change of plans, and we’ll be staying with all of you. Renting more rooms seems a bit obnoxious.” 

Derek’s eyes shot right to her, widening slightly. “Wha - no. We’ll need at least one more room, even if we rearrange to fit you all in with them.”

Lydia shrugged. “Fine, rent another room and we’ll sort it out about ten minutes after that.” She retorted. “Honestly, you’re wasting money. Derek, I just want to be able to sit down and relax. We’ll all start off sharing and figure it out from there.” She gestured to herself and the other girls. 

Dean snorted. “I’m gonna let you figure this out.” He shook his head, keeping an arm around Buffy as he walked into the hotel with her. He glanced over at her when they were in the elevator, a moment later. “I’m guessin’ your dad wasn’t all that welcoming?” 

“Understatement.” Buffy murmured. “He wrote me a check for the rest of the money he’s obligated to pay my mom in child support for me. Not for Dawnie, either. Just me.” She followed him down the hall, sighing shakily when he unlocked the door to the room he was sharing with Sam. 

“Hey, bitch.” Dean called out. “We’ve got company.” 

Sam looked up, raising his eyebrows and then smiling faintly. “Hi.” His brows then drew together, and he tilted his head. “What happened? Do we need to kill someone?”

“I’m thinking about it.” Buffy murmured. “Sorry that we’re kind of crashing your weekend. Even though you guys crashed ours, first.” She laid face down on one of the beds, whimpering. “I hate adults.” 

Sam frowned deeply and looked up at his brother before he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed near her and hesitantly patted her back, preparing himself to jerk his hand away if she didn’t welcome the touch. “I’m… um… I’m not really sorry that we’re crashing your weekend, not if it means we can be around here for you right now. I am sorry that we kind of took over it. And… I’m sorry adults suck?”

“Thanks.” Buffy muttered. She turned over, laying on her back as she looked up at the Winchesters. “I want junk food and Brat Pack movies.” 

“Would you settle for makin’ everybody come with us to see a movie?” Dean suggested. He wanted to spend time with her, alone, but he wasn’t going to take advantage of her. Even though it was a little bit tempting. “Or we could all crowd into one of the rooms and watch somethin’.” 

Buffy hesitated. “I mean, I wouldn’t be entirely against the idea.” 

Sam was on his feet in an instant, glancing between Buffy and his brother uncertainly. “I can go round everyone up?” He offered. 

“Sure.” Dean nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Right, yeah.” Sam cleared his throat and wandered out of the room after making sure he had his keycard. It was uncomfortable how quickly he felt like his presence was unwanted, but he shook his head and shrugged it off, heading out to find the rest of the group. 

Stiles waved to Sam, further down the hall. “Hey. Did you just get sexiled?” He laughed. “This really isn’t turning out like I thought it would. But since I thought it would be a weekend of me watching tv in the hotel room while Scott makes an idiot of himself... okay, maybe it can still turn out like that.” 

Sam grinned crookedly. “It’s possible. Uh, I don’t think I got sexiled. I hope not, otherwise those two have really weird ideas about a movie night with the group. I offered to come down and grab everybody.”

“I’ll come with you. Give me a second.” Stiles opened his door, threw his snacks into the room, and pulled the door shut again. “Okay, I’m good.” 

“Cool.” Sam exhaled. “Now to round up the other eight of us.” He snorted. 

Stiles laughed. “You’re really not used to the whole big group aspect of this, are you? I can relate.” He started walking toward the elevator as he spoke. “Until earlier this year, before you two got here... before Allison got here, even. It was just me and Scott.” 

Sam glanced at him, squinting a little. “It was the same for us.” He murmured. “Me and Dean. Or - well, I guess Dad, too, but… he wasn’t around that often, anyway.” He mumbled. “Big groups of people… yeah, it’s not something I’m used to. Frankly, I’m kind of stunned I haven’t bugged out about it yet.”

Stiles grinned. “Well, whenever that day - or moment happens, we’ll all just stare at you until you’re done screaming in rage, and then we’ll go back to whatever we had been doing before you got started. I know because that’s how we’ve treated Derek. And Scott. And Jackson. And it happened to me, too.” 

Sam snorted out a laugh. “Noted. I’ll make sure to make it extra entertaining for you.” He looked around and frowned. “Where do I look for everyone, anyway?”

“The lobby?” Stiles pressed the button for the elevator. “Or the parking lot. If we can’t find them in either of those places, I’ll call Lydia.” 

“Sounds good.” Sam agreed, and started heading down to the lobby.

Lydia blinked when the elevator doors opened. “I was just coming to find you guys. Are Buffy and Dean... staying in for the night?”

“No.” Sam told her and smiled crookedly. “Or, I hope not anyway. Things could have changed since I’ve been down here. Uh, Buffy wants to have a movie night? With everybody.”

Lydia smiled. “Okay. I’ll see if I can convince them.” Despite everyone saying that she was a force to be reckoned with, she wasn’t so sure everyone wanted to be around the moody Slayer for the next two or three hours. She didn’t want to say that in front of Sam, since she knew where his loyalties lay. “What room are we meeting in?” 

“Ours. Mine?” Sam told her, furrowing his brow. If the girls were suddenly staying with the guys, he wasn’t entirely sure how much longer he would even be in ‘his’ room with Buffy and Dean there, too.

“I know.” Lydia said impatiently. “Sam, what’s your room number?” She glanced over at Stiles, scowling at him. 

Stiles held his hands up defensively. “Hey, I didn’t answer for him.” 

Sam looked sheepish, pulling his keycard out of his pocket. “Sorry. Uh. Three twenty-eight.”

“Thank you.” Lydia murmured. She walked over to the desk, where she had left Derek and a few other pack members. She tapped Erica’s shoulder. “Buffy wants all of us to come watch a movie with her in three twenty-eight.” 

“Movie night, sweet.” Erica replied, grinning. “What should we request? Does room service offer popcorn and root beer floats?”

“I’m sure we can get ice cream and root beer and make our own.” Lydia nodded. “If they don’t have it as an option. But as for what movie we watch, I think that’s going to be left up to Buffy. Assuming she doesn’t make us watch something stupid.” 

“Action comedy.” Erica murmured faintly, at the same time as Dawn gave her answer. 

“She secretly likes watching Bollywood stuff. Not sure why.” The younger brunette shrugged. “Just in case you guys wonder why we’re suddenly watching stuff without subtitles later.”

“Well, I’m not sitting through that.” Lydia shook her head. 

“Just letting you know.” Dawn smiled faintly. “Of course, it depends on what’s on the tv, too, I guess.”

“She probably doesn’t actually want all of us with her, anyway.” Lydia mused. “Given the way she sort of ran off with Dean, the second we arrived.” 

Sam looked hesitant. “Well, I mean, I was standing there when she asked for junk food and - oh, Brat Pack movies, and then Dean asked if she’d settle for a movie night with the rest of us, and she said she wouldn’t be against it, so…”

“All right, then I guess we’re watching something with Molly Ringwald and eating popcorn.” Lydia murmured. She glanced around. “Are you guys all checked in, now? Can we go up?” 

Sam nodded, and then looked at Stiles. “Well, we’re checked in, anyway. You?”

Stiles stared at Sam. “Dude, whose room do you think I threw my candy into?” He snorted. 

Sam shrugged. “For all I know, you were chucking stuff at Derek.” He replied, smiling crookedly. 

Stiles laughed. “I still could.” He glanced over at the werewolf. “But I’ll probably end up running for my life, right afterward.” He shrugged and walked back over to the elevator, hoping that Scott hadn’t eaten his candy while he was gone. With that in mind, he called his friend’s cell phone. “Hey, bro. We’re gonna watch a movie in a different room.” 

“Oh, cool!” Scott replied. “Whose room?”

“Dean and Sam’s.” Stiles pressed the button for the elevator and stepped back to wait. “Dean and Buffy are in there, though. So if they take a little while to answer the door, you know. Don’t freak out.” 

“Uh. Noted.” Scott sounded wary. “Alright, I’ll meet you there. Want me to bring your candy?”

“Yeah. It’d make my life easier if I didn’t have to go get it myself.” Stiles laughed. “We’re all coming up in the elevator now.” 

“So, Dawn, too?” Scott asked him, sounding excited. 

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly, “Yeah, she’s here.” He murmured. “See you in a minute.” He got into the elevator, turning to face forward. 

Sam looked amused as he got in the elevator as well. “One track mind?”

“You have no idea.” Allison commented, settling in place next to them, with a commiserating glance at Stiles. “Scott with an interest in anyone is… kind of a lost cause. And that’s speaking as one of the people he formerly had an interest in.”

Stiles nodded. “The second he met Allison, he wouldn’t talk about anyone or anything else. I even threatened to punch him in the head a few times. I don’t think he was listening.” He snorted. “And now his focus is on someone else.” 

Allison rolled her eyes. “Good luck to her.” Her lips twitched as she looked at Stiles again, like they were in on an inside joke that no one else was privy to. 

Stiles grinned back at Allison. When the doors opened, he walked out, but waited for everyone. He wasn’t in a hurry to disrupt anything that might have been going on in three twenty-eight. “I’m gonna go get popcorn and sodas. You wanna come with me?” He asked Allison. “If they start the movie without us, we can just kick them in the shins or, in Scott’s case, tell Melissa.” 

Allison let out a loud laugh. “Yeah, absolutely.” She agreed, nodding. “Although I kind of want to tell Melissa anyway, just to get Scott’s heartbeat racing. He needs a good jolt of surprise every once in awhile.”

Stiles laughed and pushed the button to get back in the elevator. He wasn’t going to be surprised if he ended up with motion sickness from how often he had been in it in the past ten minutes, but he had seen a gas station nearby and figured that was a better option for junk food, not to mention a lot cheaper. 

Allison entered as soon as the elevator arrived, then leaned against the wall with her hands in her pockets. “Okay. So Erica said something about root beer floats? I’m all for that. I say mass quantities of chocolate is a good fallback, though.”

“Yeah, I just bought a bunch of Reese’s Cups.” Stiles murmured. “Regrettably, they’re from the vending machine here. So they weren’t what I would call cheap.” 

Allison winced. “Ouch. Well, we’ll make them count, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed. He glanced over at her. “Scott pissed me off for a couple of seconds, on the way out here.” 

“Oh, lord.” Allison grimaced. “What did he say?”

“Some crap about how I should hang out with you since we were the ones not here for romantic reasons. You know. Because he’s so helpful, making sure we don’t have to,” he gasped mockingly, “spend time without other people around.” 

Allison’s eyes darkened and narrowed. “Oh.” She said. “So I’m killing him when we get back? Or at least making it so that he will never, ever know pleasure with another human, ever again?”

“I think that’s kind of cruel to Dawn, don’t you?” Stiles grinned. “Don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have said it. I don’t know why I did. I just hate awkward silences.” 

Allison squinted at him curiously. “Didn’t feel awkward to me.” She told him, frowning. “That was an awkward silence to you?”

“Any silence is awkward to me.” Stiles shrugged. “I have the detention record to prove it. But anyway... you’re not here for romantic reasons, right? You just kinda got dragged along by Lydia?” 

“I agreed to come along.” Allison told him, shrugging. “But no, I’m not here for romantic reasons. That’s the last thing I want right now, is trying to win some guy’s affection. I’m good, thanks.” She snorted.

Stiles wasn’t sure why he felt a little disappointed and a little relieved. He put his hands in his pockets, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. Just as he wondered why it was taking so long to get to the lobby, he realized that all of the buttons were lit up. “Fantastic.” He muttered. 

Allison giggled quietly, leaning against the wall next to him and nudging his shoulder with hers. “Aw, come on. Is it that bad, spending a little extra time with me?”

“No.” Stiles laughed, glancing over at her. “But I’m dreading the moment we get back and everyone starts their shit about how long we took.” He nudged her when the doors finally opened in the lobby. “You know what we should do?” He grinned. 

Allison raised her eyebrows in interest, her lips twitching. “No. What should we do, Stiles?”

“Race to see who can get to the gas station, first. Ready? One, two, three, go!” Stiles ran through the lobby, laughing. He had no doubt that she would be able to outrun him, but he wasn’t going to let her outpace him too much. 

“Stiles!” Allison called after him, letting out a surprised laugh. She quickly turned her walk into a run, jogging after him. “This is so random!”

“No, it’s not.” Stiles turned, slowing down a little as he spoke, but he kept walking backwards. “We’re running for our lives half the time, we might as well run for a nicer reason.” 

“Good point.” Allison murmured as she caught up to him. “So. Running buddies?” She asked him, smiling.

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed. “Maybe we should do this every day, then? Especially this summer.” He nearly tripped, his face turning red as he regained his balance, lowering his arms to his sides as he realized he had done his usual psychotic muppet impression. He hated being clumsy and resented the werewolves for being as graceful as they were. 

Allison’s eyes lit up, and she looked at him intently, taking no notice of any clumsiness he may or may not have demonstrated. She didn’t care about that anyway. If she hadn’t trained in gymnastics, she had a feeling she’d be the same way. “You would wanna?” She asked. “Because I totally would. I absolutely would. And running, too? I hate running alone.”

“I mean, it wouldn’t be the worst thing, for me to get better athletically.” Stiles smiled. “Case in point.” 

Allison grinned fondly at him, bumping her shoulder against his. “Then it’s settled. We’ll start running together, what, when we get back to Sunnydale?”

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed, laughing. He opened the door to the gas station for her, gesturing for her to go in ahead of him. “We’re going to need about ten pounds of junk food. Maybe twenty.” 

Allison stepped inside the gas station, and then squinted, looking around with her hands on her hips. “We’re going to need trash bags instead of grocery bags,” she snorted. “Okay. You wanna get the junk food, and I’ll get the drinks, or vice versa?”

“That works for me.” Stiles went to the candy aisle, gathering as much sour candy as he could for Sam and Dean, since he knew they liked that. He picked up a variety of chocolate bars, then grabbed half of the popcorn he found on the shelf. He hoped it would be enough as he walked over to the counter. 

Allison wandered toward the coolers, dragging out armfulls of soda and water. She stopped once she got to the freezers, furrowing her brows and looking around confusedly before she yanked the door open with her foot. She set a bottle of soda on the shelf next to the ice cream, then snagged plain vanilla and set it down on the counter next to her, before balancing the soda bottle on top of it and letting the freezer door slam shut. Carefully, she made her way toward the counter, glowering at everything she carried. “I really hope you took me seriously about the garbage bags,” she called to Stiles. “I… may have gotten a bit carried away.”

Stiles gestured to the pile of candy and popcorn he had unloaded onto the counter. “I think the bag would tear. We might need a wheelbarrow.” 

Allison giggled, and then looked at the cashier cheerfully. “Do you sell wheelbarrows?” She asked him seriously.

The cashier stared back at her. “No.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Hey, I think you dropped your sense of humor.” He grabbed some of the bags and walked outside, shaking his head at himself. “Not my best insult.” 

Allison rolled her eyes as well, following Stiles out and doing her best to juggle the remaining bags. “I liked it. I get the feeling that a lot of people in Los Angeles are like this.” She snorted.

“Soulless assholes?” Stiles nodded. “That sounds about right, to me. This is definitely the kind of place that’s nice to visit, but not to live. It makes me wonder why so many people bother.” 

“A desperate need to be close to the sort of thing that they can’t attain for themselves?” Allison suggested, looking over at him. “I mean…” She lifted her hand and attempted to wiggle her fingers, despite the fact that they were clutched around her bags. “Hollywood. Fame. Fortune. Blah.”

“Yeah, I bet none of them know about werewolves or vampires.” Stiles muttered. “Sometimes, I think we’re better off.” He shook his head. “I mean, if we had been smarter about this, we’d have brought one of those fuckers with us and they could carry everything.” 

Allison shrugged. “But I’m kind of glad it ended up just being us. I feel bad for Sam, though. Maybe we should’ve kidnapped him. Brought him with us. I sort of get the feeling he’s going to get kicked out of his room.” She laughed.

Stiles nodded. “I asked him if he’d gotten sexiled, the second Buffy got here. I feel like it’s going to happen. He’ll probably end up crashing with me and Scott.” 

“Poor guy.” Allison murmured, smiling faintly. She blinked, and then looked at Stiles. “I don’t mean that rooming with you is bad. I mean - that he’s probably getting kicked out. Kind of sucks. Anyway. I’m gonna stop talking, because clearly, my filter is offline.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles shrugged one shoulder, wincing at the added weight he had forgotten about. “Ow. Anyway, I know I’m not all that easy to deal with. Why do you think I only had one friend for pretty much my whole life?” 

“Well, first, because people don’t know that having a friend as loyal as you are is generally a good thing. And second, I always figured it was because you and Scott never really needed or wanted anyone around except each other, anyway.” Allison replied. “It doesn’t matter if you’re easy to deal with or not. I know I’m not exactly… I mean, I know I had… issues that made it hard for you all to get along with me.” She chewed on her lower lip. “Real friends, good friends, accept you the way you are.” She looked over at him hesitantly. “Right?”

“Right.” Stiles agreed. “And I’m the last person to judge you for how you reacted. I mean, I got into a fight a few times, with guys who wanted to talk shit about my mom. Or Scott’s mom. Or either of our dads. And I was more than ready to let Jackson die, remember?” 

“That is true.” Allison murmured, and smiled crookedly at him. “Thanks.” She shook her head. “People are so stupid. I don’t understand why they would smacktalk your mothers. Melissa’s amazing.” She pressed her shoulder lightly against his. “And I’m sure your mom was, too. And I know for a fact that your dad is awesome. But people are little assholes, whether they’re eight or ten or thirteen, or… or sixteen, or twenty-three, or… You get the idea. Anyway. Fuck ‘em.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah. It just proves my point, though.” He frowned a few seconds later. “I don’t even know what my point was. I guess it doesn’t matter. We were talking about Sam being forced to sleep in the hallway, right?” 

Allison paused, squinting. “... I think so? Yes. Yeah.”

“I think we both need to use this weekend to catch up on sleep.” Stiles commented dryly. “Neither one of us has brain power today. I don’t know what caused your decline, but mine was from listening to Scott go on and on about Dawn.” 

Allison laughed. “Oh. I’m so sorry. Do you want me to hop in the Jeep with you on our way back home, so it’s not just you and him? I’m pretty sure my presence might get him to shut up. Maybe.”

Stiles grinned. “I’d like that.” He laughed to himself in the elevator ride back up to the third floor, thinking about Scott’s terrified yelping. 

Allison grinned, leaning against the elevator wall. “See… now I’m thinking of how I can torture him all the way home. Stiles, this is a gift. You’ve given me a gift. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I was thinking about it, too.” Stiles laughed again. “We should find a song that he hates, that we both like, and listen to it the entire drive back.” 

Allison raised her eyebrows. “Are there any songs you like that you think are worth listening to for three hours on repeat?” She laughed.

“I’ll find something.” Stiles grinned. “When I’m trying to irritate someone on purpose, all bets are off.” 

Allison laughed. “You’re the best. This is going to be…” She sighed, trying to think of the word she wanted to use. “Glorious.”

“Yeah, but we have to get through the weekend, first.” Stiles murmured. “And I don’t know what happened, just that Buffy is in a bad mood and that’s a little terrifying.” 

Allison chewed on her lower lip, frowning a little. “She’s in a bad mood for a reason.” She told him. “I can tell you that, at least. It’s her business, and I’d rather not broadcast her business to everyone unless she herself gives the okay to do it, but… yeah. She kind of deserves the chance to be in a bad mood.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. “I don’t need more details, then.” He walked down the hall on the third floor, knocking on the door to three twenty-eight. “We have food!” 

The door flew open, and Dawn appeared, looking delighted. “Food-food, or junk-food pretending to be food? Nevermind. Get in here.” She grinned and stepped back for them.

Stiles handed one of the bags to her. “Popcorn, chocolate and gummy worms.” He threw his other bag in Sam’s direction. “I think that covers all of the food groups.” 

Sam startled a little as he reached up and caught the bag before it could hit him, laughing. “Best food pyramid ever.” He agreed, opening it.

Dawn squealed. “You guys are awesome, thank you.”

“Well, hey, don’t forget your drinks.” Allison laughed, opening her bags and setting the two-liters she’d bought on the counter.

Buffy smiled softly, but she didn’t move from where she was sitting, her cheek resting on Dean’s shoulder. “Thank you.” She murmured. 

Allison smiled back at her gently. “Do you want me to make you something?” She asked carefully. “I bought a shitton of ice cream. And there’s chocolate sauce somewhere in that bag. And Little Debbie brownies. I know they aren’t real, hot out of the oven brownies, but I can still make a sundae out of it for you.”

“Sure.” Buffy was still for a moment, then sat up straight and moved away from Dean, but not by much. “You know what I want to do, after this? Go slay something.” 

“There are twenty-seven cemeteries in Los Angeles.” Allison told her earnestly, and then paused, looking at everyone in the room. She cleared her throat. “Don’t ask why I know that.”

Buffy laughed. “I already knew that,” she nodded. “But thank you. I tended to stick to the ones closest to my house and Hemery. I’m pretty sure if someone saw me around there, I’d get arrested in about two seconds.” 

“So we’ll get you somewhere else.” Erica said, smiling crookedly. “You wanna slay? We’ll get you somewhere so you can slay.”

Buffy grinned. “Right now, I’m just glad that all of you are here. I know, that’s really sappy.” She glanced at Dean and snorted. “You don’t even have to say it. But I mean...” She was going to say something about her dad, but she couldn’t bring herself to talk about him. “Well, I’ve got a pretty big check in my pocket and I’m looking forward to cashing it. I don’t know what I’m going to spend it on, yet.” 

“Whatever you want.” Dawn told her firmly, smiling. “Especially if it’s expensive.” She settled down next to her sister, hugging her tightly.

“How much money did he give you?” Lydia demanded. “I mean, I know, it’s none of my business...” 

“Twenty thousand dollars.” Buffy said weakly. “I guess I can do the responsible thing and save it for college.” She shook her head. “But that’s boring.” 

“Damn right, that’s boring.” Erica blurted. “And he’s a piece of crap.” She sat down in front of Buffy and grabbed one of her hands gently, squeezing lightly. “This is probably the best thing he could have possibly done for you. He did it in an unbelievably shitty way, but…”

Allison bit her lower lip and looked awkwardly at Stiles.

Stiles made a face back at Allison. “Hey, what movie are we watching?” He blurted. “We could just turn the tv on and keep looking for something until we all agree on it. That might kill a couple of hours.” 

Scott lifted his hand. “I vote tv?” He looked around at the others curiously, and then darted a glance at Dawn. 

Derek sat back, watching the others silently with his arms folded over his chest. He didn’t care one way or the other, but figured that if he opened his mouth to say so, he’d be booed.

Dean leaned back, grabbing the remote from the table between the beds. He sat up and turned the tv on. “We’re not gonna spend two hours tryin’ to agree on somethin’.” He shook his head. “If you see somethin’ you wanna watch, say so. Majority rules and you’ve got three chances. After that, we’re gettin’ out of here and going to see a movie, instead.” 

Sam’s lips twitched. “Good plan.” He agreed. 

Erica waved her arms and pointed at Dean. “I’m with him. Alright, start clicking, let’s find something to watch.”

Dean started randomly pressing the ‘channel up’ button, stopping after a few seconds. “One.” 

“I’d watch it.” Sam said, shrugging. 

“Nope.” Erica shook her head, her curls flying everywhere. 

Allison waved her hand. “I’m for it.”

“No, it’s boring.” Stiles laughed. “Next?” 

“Where’s the channel guide?” Lydia frowned. 

“Nope.” Dean started channel-surfing again. “No channel guide allowed.” 

“This is gonna turn into a war.” Sam muttered under his breath, trying not to laugh.

Scott looked concerned. “Does it really have to?” He asked worriedly, and then waved his hand, his eyes catching on the tv. “Oh, that one! I wanna see that!”

“No!” Erica yelled, scowling at him. “I will cut out my own eyes before I sit here and watch that shit. Get better taste in movies, McCall!”

“I don’t even know what that one was.” Lydia murmured. 

“It was Air Bud.” Stiles muttered, face-palming. “Scott, seriously?” 

“Everybody shut up.” Dean commanded, trying not to laugh. “Last chance.” 

“Give me the remote.” Lydia held her hand out. 

“Told you,” Sam sang, grinning. “War.”

Scott looked defensive. “What’s wrong with Air Bud? Everyone likes dogs! And he’s a dog that can play basketball!”

“You’re a dog that can play basketball.” Buffy muttered. She glanced around. “Did I say that out loud?” 

Erica fell over, laughing. 

Allison’s lips twitched at her, and she held her index finger and thumb a scant amount apart. “Just a little bit.”

Scott looked wounded, then scowled, folding his arms and sulking against the couch. 

“Dean, the remote.” Lydia said again. 

“Lydia, the chair. Since we’re just naming stuff off.” Dean stopped and sighed, shaking his head. “We’re sure as fuck not watchin’ Nascar.” 

“I could watch Westerns?” Allison admitted, grimacing. “I’m at least willing to compromise to watch it, anyway.”

“No, that was the third choice. So come on, we’re goin’ for a drive.” Dean got up. “One of you experts wanna tell me where the nearest movie theater is?” 

“Down the street.” Allison replied, furrowing her brow. She looked at Sam. “I don’t think this is going to be a war. I think it’s going to be a disaster.”

“You don’t think we can all agree on one movie to watch at the same time?” Dean frowned at Allison. “There’s what, maybe a dozen options? We’ll figure it out.” 

Allison shrugged and stood up, reaching a hand out to Stiles and Lydia both. “Okay.” 

Stiles grinned and grabbed Allison’s hand, standing up. “Thanks. Are you gonna ride over with me, or go in Lydia’s car?” He glanced around, trying to figure out who was riding in each of the vehicles they had in the lot. 

Allison laughed. “I don’t mind riding with you.” She looked at Lydia, then. “Do you mind? Were you wanting to drive?”

“Well, I’m assuming that I’ll have to. Unless we all take our respective vehicles, which seems pointless, we might as well group up as much as we can.” Lydia looked over at Derek. “Are you driving?” 

“I’m not leaving my car in the parking lot here.” Derek replied firmly. “I don’t care if there’s a valet. I don’t trust it. So yes, I’m driving.”

“I’m driving, too.” Dean gestured to himself, Buffy, Sam and Dawn. “I might be able to take one more person, ‘sides them. But I’m going to the car now.” He grabbed his jacket and left the room. 

Buffy blinked, then ran to catch up to her boyfriend. 

Scott watched as Sam trailed after Buffy and his brother, and then looked at Dawn hopefully.

Dawn glanced back at him and grinned, nodding her head toward the door. 

Scott looked gleeful, jumping up and running toward her. “Riding with Dean, guys!” He called, snagging Dawn’s hand and dragging her out the door as she laughed. 

Erica paused for a moment, then scowled. “Fuckhead took my spot.” She muttered, and then looked between Stiles and Derek before grinning. “Sorry, Stiles. I’m never gonna pass up the chance to ride in the Camaro.”

“Hang on, I didn’t even offer you a seat.” Derek complained.

“I’m going in the Camaro.” Boyd said quickly. “I’m not gonna fit in that Jeep. My legs are too long.” He grinned. 

Veronica snorted. “I’ll ride in the Jeep. I’m not a coward.” She looked over at Lydia. “That just leaves you.” 

“I’ll go with Derek.” Lydia murmured. “I want to actually be able to see the movie, not have to wait around for Triple-A, just to be polite.” 

Allison snorted out a laugh. “Rude,” she teased. “Okay.” She smiled at Stiles and Veronica. “Just us three, then. Let’s go.”

Derek strode toward the door, coming up beside Lydia. He murmured in a low voice. “Call ‘shotgun’.”

Lydia grinned. “Shotgun!” 

Erica’s head shot up, and she looked murderous. “Hey! Derek - she can’t - we’re not even at the car yet!”

“Preemptive call. Still counts.” Derek replied, looking back at her without sympathy. 

Lydia smiled smugly and held the door open for everyone. “When we get there, someone should go find good seats and hold them for the rest of us, while we get popcorn and drinks.” 

“So Allison and I did all of that for nothing?” Stiles grimaced. “It’s fine. I’m over it. But what the fuck.” 

Allison sighed and shook her head. “It’s okay. Come on. We’ll gather it all up and shove it in the Jeep and eat it all on the way home.”

“I like how you think.” Stiles grabbed the bags, then ran to the elevator, calling over his shoulder. “It’s ours now, fuckers!” 

Allison burst out laughing, clapping a hand over her mouth as she walked to the elevators. 

“I’ll try to contain my sorrow.” Lydia muttered sarcastically, under her breath. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at Allison, one eyebrow raised, as they waited for the elevator. 

Allison was still grinning, even as she stopped laughing, and she turned her head to look at Lydia. “Oh, what?” She snorted. “It was funny. And we did buy all of that stuff for all of us; it might as well get some use out of it if we aren’t going to use it here.”

“You know damned well that that’s not why I’m judging you right now.” Lydia smiled sweetly when the doors opened, and she got into the elevator. 

Allison flicked her fingers at Lydia’s elbow and rolled her eyes. “Just whatever you want. Whatever it is you think you’re judging is not actually something that needs judging, so…” she stuck her tongue out. 

Lydia shook her head and stayed quiet as she walked out to the parking lot.

Dean leaned against the Impala, waving a hand at everyone. “Come on, what the hell’s takin’ so long?” 

“It might be the fact that you crashed our weekend and took away the person who invited us on this trip.” Lydia snapped, feeling fed up with everyone. “I wanted to actually spend time with my... a new friend, but you’ve made that impossible for me. Not only me, either.” She scowled when he opened his mouth to say something to defend himself. “We know, we all know. You and the Slayer are like family, of course. Heaven forbid that someone else get to have a conversation with her.” 

“The Slayer?” 

Lydia turned, a feeling of cold dread settling in her stomach as she saw the vampire standing nearby. 

“Nice job.” Dean was already moving away from the car and patting his pockets for weapons that wouldn’t have helped him against the vampire. “Damn it.” 

Buffy got out of the Impala, sighing impatiently. “Well, you asked for me, didn’t you?” She eyed the distance between herself and the vampire, then decided moving away from her boyfriend’s beloved car was a great plan. “Give me a second, okay? I was kind of hoping for a quiet night.”

Erica growled low in her throat, folding her arms over her chest in an attempt to physically keep herself from lunging forward. 

“Everybody else, just get in the car and go.” Buffy got a stake out of her jacket and pulled her cross necklace out from under her shirt. “I’ll catch up.” 

“Like we’re gonna just leave you.” Dean scoffed. “Besides, this’ll take you, what? Ten seconds?” 

Buffy glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Dean, then ducked to avoid being hit by the vampire. She put one hand flat against the pavement of the parking lot, kicking out with both legs to knock the vampire to the ground. A second later, she plunged a stake into his chest and stood up. “Something like that.” She glanced around, looking for other potential threats, before she got back into the car. 

Dean smiled to himself. “Okay, I guess we can go now?” It never failed to impress him, every time he saw Buffy fighting. It had only been a few weeks since the day he met her, when he was convinced that she was going to get herself killed or fall on her face in front of him and Erica. He didn’t have any problem admitting that he had been wrong about her. He put a hand over his pocket, thinking of the ring he was carrying and how he was eager to give it to her, even though he knew he couldn’t do it yet. Still, he wasn’t going to miss out on the perfect opportunity.


	19. Interlude 3: Los Angeles

Buffy didn’t feel like going back to the hotel right after the movie, but she thought Lydia might disagree. The redhead looked agitated, and Buffy didn’t want to ask, but she was pretty sure that it had everything to do with the stupid movie that they had ended up watching. She hadn’t been paying much attention to it, anyway. Between being distracted by her own thoughts and Dean’s arm around her, they could have been watching her most embarrassing moments in surround sound and she wouldn't have noticed. 

Lydia rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time. Her head was starting to hurt. “Well, now that we’re done torturing ourselves with that waste of time, I’d like to go back to the hotel and relax. Jim Carrey isn’t funny or endearing. He’s loathsome. Liar Liar might be the worst movie I’ve ever had the misfortune of having to watch.” 

“Tell us what you really think, Lydia.” Stiles snorted. “I liked it. It was supposed to be funny, not endearing, and I think if you were hit with a spell like that, you’d be just as aggravated and obnoxious as he was.” 

Allison shrugged her shoulders. “I thought it was sort of heartwarming. I mean, he obviously loved his son and wanted to be around him, but he kept letting other stupid things interfere. The whole basis of the movie was the fact that his son wanted him to stop lying. I’ve watched Jim Carrey movies before, and this was sort of… similar, but different than what he usually does.” She looked at Lydia. “At least it wasn’t an Adam Sandler movie?”

“What’s the difference?” Lydia shook her head. “We could have seen Fools Rush In, like I wanted to, but I got outvoted.” 

“You could go watch it now.” Buffy suggested. “We’ve got no plans for the rest of the weekend, other than going home on Sunday, right?” She shrugged. “Or you could even come back here tomorrow.” 

“The point,” Lydia said sharply, “was to spend time with you. Even though it meant seeing that blight on society. I’m trying to welcome you into the pack.” 

“Oh.” Buffy murmured. “Well, don’t? I appreciate the offer, but I don’t want to be in anyone’s pack. I kind of like being Solitude Girl.” 

“Except when it comes to Dean and Sam.” Lydia muttered. 

Buffy smiled faintly and shrugged again. “Yeah. So?” 

Sam looked a little pleased, and glanced at Dean with a small smile at Buffy’s words. 

“She doesn’t have to be pack to be friends with us.” Erica pointed out quietly. “Allison isn’t exactly pack, but we’re still mostly okay with her.”

Allison blinked, and then squinted at Erica. “Thanks?”

Buffy laughed and hugged Erica. “Thank you.” She nodded. “Oh, you know what we should do tomorrow? Go get our nails done.” 

Erica’s eyes widened, and she spun to look at Derek. “Do you know anyone that does nails for werewolves? If we’re getting our nails done, I want mine to stick around through transformations.” She wiggled her fingers, letting her claws grow and retract. 

Derek stared at her. “Why would I know anyone that would take care of werewolf nails?” He asked slowly. 

Erica shrugged. “I don’t know. Werewolf mom, werewolf sisters, petty werewolf uncle that thinks he’s metrosexual, take your pick.”

Buffy laughed. “We could call Peter and ask him.” She mused, then glanced at Dean before she spoke again. “I mean, it’ll be a little annoying at first, getting him past his usual bullshit. But he doesn’t hate me, so that means he’ll be cooperative, right?” 

“Yeah, totally. Hell, he’ll probably demand to drive down and join us, the weirdo.” Erica laughed. 

Allison hummed. “He does have really good taste in clothes, though. If he offers to take you shopping, do it. He picked out half of my dresses for dances for me.”

“No.” Dean interjected. 

“Excuse me?” Buffy folded her arms across her chest. “I get what you’re trying to do, and I sort of want to appreciate it, but I’m not gonna. You need me to prove to you again that I can take care of myself?” 

“Abort, abort, abort,” Sam muttered under his breath, scowling at his brother. 

Dean faltered. “I just don’t want him gettin’ the idea that you need his help for anything. I mean, I helped Erica find a dress for Lydia’s party.” He pointed out. “Believe me, I’m good at knowin’ what a girl looks good in.” 

Buffy glanced over at Erica, then shook her head and started walking toward the parking lot. She tried to remind herself that Dean didn’t have a clue that he had said the exact wrong thing - and twice in a row, in fact - but she was tired of being told what she was allowed to do and where she was allowed to go. 

Erica rolled her eyes at Dean, hurrying forward and looping her arm through Buffy’s tightly. “Seriously, Dean did pick a cute as hell dress for me, but Peter has this… weird knack for it. Like, he’s good. Good good. As long as we tell him not to act like an ass first, he’ll be normal.” She kept her voice low, deliberately excluding the boys from the conversation. 

Buffy smiled. “So, what’s Peter’s deal? Is he gay? Has he been messing with me this entire time?” 

“Well, he’s at least bi.” Erica told her, shrugging. “Otherwise, Malia wouldn’t be around. But I think it’s more along the lines of… he likes to make people uncomfortable, and test people, and messing with them the way he does lets him see how tolerant they are.” She waved a hand at Stiles and Lydia. “Those two have never let him get away with his bullshit. That’s why they’re his favorites.”

“Really? Because Dean and I haven’t, either.” Buffy mused. “Anyway, go ahead and call him. The next person who tells me what to do is getting a fist in their face.” 

“On it.” Erica told her, smiling. She wriggled around and snagged the brick phone out of her back pocket, where she’d put it because of the lack of having actual front pockets on her jeans, and pulled up Peter’s contact information to call him, letting herself fall behind a little. 

“How pissed off are you, right now?” Dean asked Buffy quietly. “Are you gettin’ a ride back to the hotel from someone else?” 

“Do I need to?” Buffy retorted. “God. I don’t even want to go back there right now. I want to go find something else to do. I’m not even sure if I’m in the mood to hit the cemetery. I probably should, but... I don’t know.” 

“You want to go see your old friends?” Dean suggested. 

“God, no.” Buffy laughed. “I have enough damage to my self-esteem for the day, thanks. They would take one look at me and I’d turn to dust.” 

“Uh, let’s stay away from anything with the potential to be a Gorgon, please.” Derek’s voice came quietly from over Buffy’s shoulder. “I don’t want to meet the kind of demons that could turn the Slayer to dust. Or stone.”

“They’re not demons.” Buffy laughed. “Just evil. Teenage girl evil.” She tilted her head back, thinking. “I don’t know what I want to do. I’m back in Los Angeles and I mean, Sunnydale’s been great, but... I’ve missed being here. I could go buy some spray paint and fuck up my dad’s car, or convince a homeless guy to buy me some vodka, or... whatever. I don’t care.” 

“Don’t do that.” Derek said quickly. “If you want alcohol, I can take care of that.”

Buffy turned around, grinning. “Really? Would you, though? I can pay you back tomorrow, first thing. As soon as I cash this check.” 

Derek gave her a small smile back and nodded. 

Dean frowned. He had hoped to get some time alone with Buffy, but between him saying something to piss her off and her intent to get drunk, he knew that he wasn’t going to even try to get anywhere with her. It wouldn’t have been right. “Hang on.” He motioned for her to come with him, so that they could talk privately. 

“I could walk back faster than this.” Stiles grumbled, then yawned. He had come to the realization that he still had a slight interest in Dean, and the hunter had ended up sitting right by him, so Stiles was subjected to all of the cute little murmurings between Dean and Buffy. It made him feel even more alone than usual. 

Allison looked at him in amusement. “You want a piggy back ride?” She asked him teasingly. 

“Yes.” Stiles nodded emphatically. “Are you being funny, or actually offering?” 

“I was teasing, but if you really want one, then hop on.” Allison told him, holding still and hunching over slightly. “But you have to return the favor at a yet-to-be-determined point in time.”

Stiles shook his head. “Pass.” He laughed. “I mean, I could probably carry you.” He murmured. “But I could also trip and fall and kill us both. It’s better not to risk it.” 

“Hell, we’re risking it right now just by me offering to carry you.” Allison giggled. “I’m not entirely sure I can keep upright. Could still try.” She straightened and looked over at him in amusement. 

Stiles grinned. “Wanna walk back with me? I swear, they’re going to take nine hundred years to decide that it’s too late tonight and they should just go back to the hotel. In that amount of time, we could be halfway through a movie that doesn’t suck as much as that one did. Never tell Lydia I agree with her about it, though.” 

Allison grinned back at him. “Tell Lydia what? I have no idea what you’re talking about. But yes, let’s go.” She pouted faintly. “I did kinda like it, though. I mean, it wasn’t the greatest movie ever, but there are worse ones.”

“Yeah.” Stiles murmured. He glanced back at the crowd and sighed, then started walking. “Do you ever look at everybody and think ‘what the hell am I doing here?’ Or is that just me?” 

Allison was quiet for a moment as she walked, her hands twined behind her back. “I kind of used to feel that way everywhere.” She admitted. “I don’t feel it here too much, but… sometimes I do.”

“It just seems like I’m surrounded by people who aren’t ever going to understand me.” Stiles murmured. “Because they grew up hunting or they have super powers, or - I didn’t mean you. You’re still new to this. But I guess Sam is, too. And he’s still... different.” 

“Sam grew up in different circumstances than I did.” Allison murmured, one hand reaching out and pressing against Stiles’ back. “I know that doesn’t help much, but I tried.” She huffed a small laugh. “I don’t think it matters in the end, whether there are hunters or super powers or what. As long as someone comes around and gets to know you for who you are, you know? They’ll understand the real you, and it won’t matter what their background is, you know?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “I keep telling myself that waiting around isn’t going to be the worst thing, but it feels like it is. I guess all of the running for our lives stuff has me feeling like every second counts.” He glanced over at her, wondering if he should take a chance, but knowing that if he did and he got it wrong, he would wreck their friendship. Maybe not even through anything she said or did, but he wouldn’t be able to face her if she rejected him. 

“I get what you mean.” Allison murmured, looking back at him. “And - I’m just using this as an example, I don’t mean to bring this up again, and I am over him - I think the danger is why everything that happened with Scott felt so… frantic and exciting. Obviously it doesn’t anymore, otherwise I would still be with him and not have the urge to smack him upside the head every time I saw him. But I think… waiting to find the right person will be better for me in the long run. You know?”

Stiles nodded. He definitely wasn’t going to say anything to her, now. “Yeah. Maybe by the time we’re in college, everything will settle down.” He snorted. It wasn’t likely. “Even if it doesn’t, I’ll be a cop, and probably too busy to date anybody.” 

Allison grinned at him. “Unless you end up dating a cop?” She commented. “But the settling down thing. It’s a nice thought. I’d like it if that would happen one day.”

“Yeah, me too.” Stiles squinted as he looked ahead of them, wishing like he usually did that he could see the future. “It can’t be too difficult, making that work.” 

Allison looked over at him. “Worst case scenario, what do you say we just run the hell away from Sunnydale?”

Stiles nodded emphatically. “It’ll take us a couple of weeks to get to the other side of the country, if we drive. If we take a flight somewhere, that’s what? Eight or nine hours to get to another continent?” 

Allison smiled at him softly, a fond look crossing her face. It took her a moment to answer. “Something like that.” She agreed, nodding. 

“Well, that’s our Plan B, then.” Stiles laughed. “Plan A is staying in California and trying to contain whatever the hell wants us dead.” 

Allison huffed a small laugh. “Well, I mean… we are getting pretty good at that.” She told him. “Could use some more experience, but I figure we’ve pretty much got it down.”

“We might not have a Slayer in our pack,” Stiles rolled his eyes and snorted. “But our pack kicks ass. We don’t need her. You’re right, though. We need more experience. Maybe we should go looking for things instead of waiting for them to come to us?” 

Allison looked thoughtful. “We should start small.” She told him. “Just… random omega wolves causing trouble, or something. Just to build our experience up. But yeah, we should be more proactive about stuff like this and actually go find the things that need stopped.” She fell silent and sighed. “Instead of waiting for them to find us by destroying everything around us.”

“So, this summer.” Stiles mused, feeling a little relieved when he saw the hotel up ahead. “We’ll run and research, and do whatever we can to keep the county demon-free.” 

Allison smiled happily. “Sounds good.” She held her hand out, grinning crookedly. “Put’er there, partner.”

Stiles laughed and shook Allison’s hand. He glanced over when he heard a horn honk, as Dean drove past them and into the hotel lot. “I told you, we would have been standing around for nothing.” He grinned. “We should make all of them regret taking as long as they did.” 

“How so?” Allison asked, looking intrigued. “I mean, I’m for it, but I want to know what you’re thinking.”

“I don’t know, yet. Water balloons over their doors? But that would probably get us banned from ever coming back here.” Stiles mused. “I could probably pick the lock on Dean’s trunk and leave something in it. It’s not like that car has an alarm.” 

Allison cringed. “I wouldn’t mess with the car. That’s probably tantamount to torturing his child. He’d murder us both.”

“Yeah, fair point.” Stiles frowned. “Okay, I don’t know. Maybe we shouldn’t bother.” 

“We could just do something, like, order dinner for you and me.” Allison suggested. “I mean - just us. Let them fend for themselves.”

“I like that.” Stiles glanced at his watch. “But it’s too late for dinner. Are you seriously still hungry?” He laughed. “We could go get the snacks I stashed in the Jeep.” 

Allison laughed. “I can eat at any and every given hour. But yeah, let’s go get the snacks. We’ll grab something different for the way home.”

Stiles started running. The lot was massive, which made sense, given how large the hotel was. He was glad that they were in Los Angeles instead of somewhere like New York, which might still have snow. He didn’t make a habit of checking weather conditions for colder climates. He unlocked the Jeep and grabbed the bags. 

Allison was right next to him, reaching for the bags to help him. She held them up at him, smiling. “Well. No one else might have appreciated this, but I do.”

“Well, you helped me get everything.” Stiles pointed out. He eyed the bags he was holding, then used his hip to close the door to the Jeep. “Thanks for that, by the way. I’m a little tired of being the guy who brings snacks. I mean, I’m not.” He sighed, frustrated. “I love doing that. But it would be nice if people helped me, more often.” 

“I don’t mind helping.” Allison told him honestly. “You can count on me for help anytime, okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles smiled. “So, which room are we going to?” He started walking toward the hotel’s main entrance, glancing over at her. “Did you guys ever get that figured out? It’s just one room for all of you, isn’t it?” 

“Apparently Derek wanted an extra room, yeah.” Allison nodded. “Lydia wanted us to squeeze in with everyone else, but Derek was paranoid that there wouldn’t be enough room. He just got the one extra, so it is supposed to be all of us.” She rolled her eyes and followed him. “But since everyone is pairing off, I doubt Dawn or Buffy will be there tonight, so it’ll probably be just Erica and Veronica and Lydia and me.” She paused. “Unless Erica feels like harassing Derek or Boyd, and Lydia doesn’t want to hang around listening to us going on about our junk food score.”

“Well, I’m sharing with Scott.” Stiles laughed. “Or, I was. I have a feeling I’m going to be kicked out. Buffy’s too preoccupied to intervene, and Scott might use that to his advantage. Not that he’d take advantage of Dawn... I’m going to shut up now.” 

Allison huffed a laugh. “Well, if you don’t mind being outnumbered by some girls, you’re welcome to stay in my room. Our room. With - the room I’m in, I mean.” She flushed. “There was no way to make any of that sound right.”

“I know.” Stiles laughed. “Yeah, I’ll end up doing that. The only other choice is to crash out in the hallway. Or annoy Derek until he lets me in.” He felt more grateful, suddenly, than frustrated about his feelings for Allison. They had been there since he first saw her, but he hadn’t bothered saying anything because Scott seemed enamored with her and she had returned the feelings. Stiles’ opinion of Allison didn’t matter, at that point. 

Allison leaned against him and gave him a small squeeze of a hug. “Derek’s let up on you lately. You’d only have to annoy him for maybe ten minutes before he gave in, I think. As opposed to, you know, the three hours it used to take to get him to do what you wanted.”

“Yeah, but see, that just makes it less fun for me.” Stiles laughed. He turned his head to look at her. “We should all come back here for Spring Break.” 

Allison looked up at the hotel and smiled faintly, nodding her head. “It would be pretty nice. We could stay longer. Actually get to use the spa, or the pool, or head down to the beach… this place is gorgeous.”

“We don’t have to wait to go to the beach.” Stiles shook his head. “There’s a back way, through the hotel. I saw signs for it, earlier. We could go do that.” 

“Really?” Allison blinked, glancing at Stiles and then looking around like the others might catch her. “Well - shit, let’s go, then. Even if it’s just for a little bit. We can walk and get fat at the same time.”

Stiles laughed and found himself glancing over his shoulder, too. He walked around, following the signs, as he ate a cupcake. “I don’t think we can get fat, with all the running we’re planning to do.” 

“That’s true.” Allison murmured, smiling faintly as she followed him. She reached into the bag and grabbed a Ho-Ho, unwrapping it and looking a little gleeful about it as she bit into it. “I mean, we could. It would be unlikely, but we could.”

*****

Dean woke up and squinted at the alarm clock beside the bed. It was a little after nine, and he grinned and rolled onto his other side, to face Buffy. He pushed a lock of hair away from her face. “Hey, you awake?” After he had convinced her to come talk to him the night before, he had tried not to push the issue of them having sex. He knew she was feeling vulnerable and angry. But they were away from Sunnydale and all of the usual restrictions, and he didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for; still, he had been hopeful that she wanted to at least spend the night with him, whatever that meant for her.

“No.” Buffy smiled, keeping her eyes closed. “Go back to sleep.” She laughed softly when Dean snorted at her, then gave in and opened her eyes. “Good morning.” She stretched her legs, wiggling her bare toes against the sheets. They hadn't had sex, but she had been awake for at least an hour and was giving it a lot of thought. Waking up beside Dean had been nice, and some of the things they had done last night had her wanting more. But for now, she was content to just spend the day with him and their friends. She felt a little guilty that she had sort of abandoned everyone to spend time with Dean as soon as they got to the hotel, but his arms around her had made everything else seem unimportant.

“Good morning.” Dean repeated. “Give me a minute.” He got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, then came back and laid down beside Buffy. “Whaddya wanna do today? We could cash that check and go to Vegas.” He smirked. “Or take a cruise to Europe. I ain’t flyin’ anywhere. I’m open to anything, at this point.” 

“That’s sweet.” Buffy murmured. She leaned in to kiss Dean. “I brushed my teeth about twenty minutes ago, when I realized that I wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon.” She smiled. “I was thinking we could spend time with everyone else, or at least split up into our respective gender groups.” She laughed. “Like we had originally planned. But I don’t think anyone else would dare try to knock on the door to wake us up, so maybe, if you want...” She hesitated, suddenly feeling shy. “I want to. Last night was great, and-” She laughed a moment later when Dean shoved the blanket off of the bed in an effort to get it out of the way. “Well, that answers that question.” 

Dean hesitated. “You sure you wanna do this? We could wait. I know we’ve been spendin’ most of our time together, but it hasn’t been all that long and I don’t wanna be someone you regret.” At Lydia’s party, the thought that Buffy might break up with him had him terrified, and he didn’t want to ever feel like that again. If she thought he had pushed too hard for something she didn’t really want, she would have had every right to hate him, but he would have hated himself more. Still, he felt like he could become addicted to the sounds he had caused her to make, the night before. 

“I know.” Buffy murmured. “And I know it seems now like I’m the one pushing for things and trying to rush, but we don’t exactly have a lot of time before Erica or Sam get really impatient and try to force their way in here, and I want to make the most of this morning. We’ll have all summer, too. But that doesn’t mean we need to wait that long, and what I want right now, more than anything else, is you.” She faltered. “That was too cheesy, wasn’t it? I shouldn’t have gone that far.” 

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Dean remarked dryly. “That you’re gonna feel like you shouldn’t have gone that far with me.” He stood up, grabbing the blanket from the floor and dropping it back onto the mattress. “I feel like I don’t know what the hell I’m even doin’, half the time. I keep thinkin’ maybe the spell got to me, but I know damned well that I wanted you before it ever happened. You’re all I could think about, that week I was gone.” 

Buffy got up on her knees, glancing down to see exactly how covered up she was, in Dean’s black t-shirt. She walked on her knees across the bed, and put her arms around his neck. “Any mistakes I may or may not be making are my decision.” She said firmly. “But you’re not a mistake. You couldn’t be. If you’re hesitating now, that’s okay.” She smiled gently. “We’ll just find another time. Instead, we could just lay here and talk?” 

“Talk about what?” Dean rested his hands on her waist. “I’m not sure I should.” He shook his head, smiling at her. “Every time I open my mouth, I end up sayin’ something that pisses you off. You’d think you would want me to just stand around and look pretty.” 

Buffy laughed. “Well, you’re good at that.” She nodded. “Okay, new idea, then. We’ll just lay here and neither one of us will talk.” She blushed. “I mean, we’ll just spend time together. I’m sure as hell not going to complain if the silence leads to kissing, though. Or other stuff. I liked the other stuff.” 

Dean took a few more seconds to mull over the choice in front of him. He tightened his grip on her waist, pulling Buffy against him as he twisted around suddenly, landing on his back on the bed, so that she ended up on top of him. The gesture had been something he hoped would look awesome, but he hadn’t counted on the possibility of her elbow ending up hitting him in the solar plexus. He wheezed. “Fuck.” 

Buffy giggled. “Sorry. But also, that was sort of the idea, right?” She looked down at him. “Are you okay? Are you sure you don’t want to just lay here with me and talk about whatever we feel like talking about? Or we could order breakfast for ourselves. You know, I don’t know what you like better. Pancakes or waffles?” 

“Omelettes.” Dean grinned. “But if I had to choose between pancakes and waffles, I’d take pancakes. They’re easier to eat, and you can turn ‘em into a sandwich if you have other food to go with ‘em. Makin’ them doesn’t require a whole different kitchen appliance.” 

“Fair point.” Buffy laughed again a moment later. “See? This is easy. I like talking to you. You seem like you hate conversations, but I don’t think you do. Still,” she kissed him, “I could ride back to Sunnydale with you, and we could talk the entire way. Besides, I’m pretty sure that Scott’s going to take my spot in Lydia’s car so that he can spend time with Dawnie, and Allison is going to ride with Stiles. What I’m saying is, we don’t have to talk right now.” She sat up on her knees, looking down at Dean. She smiled shyly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, reaching down to touch him through his boxers. 

“Sounds to me like you’re not willin’ to take no for an answer.” Dean teased. “Not that I was gonna say no. I’m just saying.” He slid his hands under the borrowed t-shirt she had on, then gripped the fabric and pulled it up and off of her, taking in the sight of her before he moved again, this time more careful as he lowered her to the mattress. He kissed her neck, lifting his hips as she pushed his boxers down. “Wait, I wanna do this right.” He murmured in her ear. “I’ve been holdin’ back from sayin’ it because I felt like it was too early, but I don’t care. I love you.” 

Buffy smiled so wide, she thought she might have pulled muscles in her cheeks. “I love you.” She looked up at him. “I was kind of afraid to say it, too. Especially after that spell. That was way too soon. But I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel it. I kind of thought it was obvious that I felt like that, but saying it and hearing it... those are nice things, right?” She kissed him again, sighing against his lips as he pushed inside her. Time seemed like it stopped, save for the quiet words - and louder moaning that she couldn’t help - and she felt like her muscles had turned to jello as he held her close, afterward. 

“We should shower.” Dean laughed softly as he looked at Buffy. “Are you even awake?” Instead of waiting for an answer, which he figured he sort of got anyway, when she laughed, he got up from the bed and carried her into the bathroom. He turned the water on in the tub and waited for it to heat up, glancing over at her periodically. “I wasn’t just saying it, in case that wasn’t clear. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Buffy suddenly felt a little awkward and shy, her brain starting to function again as she realized she was fully nude in front of Dean. She knew they had just had sex and he had already seen everything the night before, anyway. But it felt a little different now, and she couldn’t help wondering if he was comparing her body to other bodies he had seen without clothing. She covered her breasts with her forearms and looked up at him, blushing. “How do you get past this whole nudity thing?” 

“It’s a little gross.” Dean warned her, then continued talking, feeling like he needed to explain himself further. “Dad had me goin’ with him a few times to look at bodies in the morgue, and they’re never dressed. Sometimes, the medical examiner would be halfway through an autopsy when we showed up, and I’d have to look like I wasn’t sufferin’ from my first day on the job.” He stepped into the tub and held a hand out to her. “But that’s just part of it. Sex is somethin’ else.” He made a face. “God, coulda phrased that better. Of course it is. I ain’t a necrophiliac.” He glanced over at her, then pulled the shower curtain shut. “See, I’m a little nervous, too. I keep thinking you’re gonna tell me this was a mistake, since you’re you and I’m me.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Buffy frowned, taking a step back as Dean turned the shower on. She reached for the bar of soap, determined not to let the water get cold while they had their conversation, or argument, or whatever was about to happen. “I’m me and you’re you? Are you not supposed to be you? Is this a possession joke?” 

“No, nothin’ like that.” Dean exhaled, frustrated. “I’m workin’ on getting better, but you could kick my ass in about a thousand different ways, and that’s all without ever layin’ a hand on me. You’re beautiful and you’re practically a goddess, and I’m just a guy who’s raisin’ his younger brother and can barely afford the gas it cost me to get out here. You’re gonna get sick of me and I’m just hoping it happens later instead of sooner, because at least then I’ll have more time with you.” 

“Okay, so I guess I must have fucked your brains out?” Buffy said bluntly. “Because that’s so stupid. First of all, I know you own a mirror. And like I’ve told you before, just about everyone at our school wants you. What, you think they’re all looking to be with someone they’re not attracted to?” She glanced up at him, shaking her head before she held the bar of soap out to him. “Here. Anyway, I’m not a goddess. I’m a girl. Mortal. I have a lot of flaws, but you know what? I’m not going to list them for you. I don’t need to give you reasons to bail on me. I’m not going to get sick of you, especially not after telling you that I love you. That whole money thing? I can help with that, now. If you let me. Don’t think of it as charity,” she said quickly, frowning at the look on Dean’s face. “We’re a team, right? You’d help me if the situation was reversed, wouldn’t you?” 

Dean nodded. “I would, yeah.” He turned around to rinse himself off, then got his hair wet and turned back around to face Buffy. “Okay. But I’m not taking more than two thousand. That’s it. And I’m paying you back all of it, when I can.” 

“No, you’re not.” Buffy nudged him out of the way and worked on getting herself cleaned off. She got her own hair wet, taking the shampoo from him with a grateful smile. “Just think of it as gas money, but in advance.” She grinned triumphantly.

“See, and that’s why I still think you’re some kind of goddess.” Dean wasn’t joking, though he wondered if she thought he was. “If anyone else tried to make me accept an offer like that, they’d have a real fight on their hands. Blood everywhere, teeth knocked out, the whole nine.” He shook his head at her. “But it’s different with you.” 

“Well, that’s because you love me.” Buffy said patiently. “Not because I’m some kind of mystical deity. Which I’m not.” She finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and got out, drying off as Dean finished showering. “I’m going to call Lydia’s room and see what everyone else is doing. It’s already almost eleven. If they’re not awake by now, that’s their problem.” She got dressed, keeping her hair wrapped in her towel as she dialed the extension for the room down the hall. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head at the thought that Dean seemed so serious in his assertion that she was some kind of almighty being. She didn’t want that kind of responsibility, but it was sort of nice that he saw her as being somehow elevated, compared to other girls. 

“Hello?” Allison’s voice sang out, despite sounding muffled with food. 

Buffy laughed. “Hi, Allison. I was going to ask if you guys had plans for the day, but I guess you answered that already.” 

“Hey!” Allison swallowed, greeting Buffy cheerfully. “Don’t tell Lydia, she’s going to kill us if she finds out we ordered without her. Come to our original room; Stiles, Veronica, Sam and I grabbed room service for breakfast for everybody.”

“Great, I'm starving.” Buffy blurted. “Dean and I will be right there.” 

“Perfect.” Allison laughed. “Just knock if you don’t still have your key card. I’m getting ready to call the others now.”

“Ooh, wait. Can you give us maybe ten minutes to get over there and figure out what we want, first?” Buffy laughed. “I really don’t feel like fighting with Derek about bacon.” 

“It’s cool.” Allison grinned. “We got plenty of everything. The wolves tend to - well, they don’t eat so much as inhale their food? It’s a good thing I’ve got my dad’s credit card for emergencies. Feeding bottomless pits is definitely an emergency. We’ve got everything in spades.” She paused, and then hurriedly said, “But yes, get over here soon-ish so you’ve got an advantage over them.”

“I’ll be right there.” Buffy hung up, standing up as Dean came out of the bathroom, undressed and unashamed. She didn’t bother hiding the fact that she was watching him as she spoke. “Hurry up. Allison has food and she ordered enough for our whole army, so I’d like to get there before Erica gets to it.” 

Dean laughed and pulled his jeans on. He finished getting dressed from the waist down, grabbing a clean t-shirt as he nodded to her. “Let’s go. I can put this on while I wait for them to open the door.” He followed Buffy out of the room and down the hall, to where the girls had supposedly been staying for the night.

Buffy knocked on the door. “I really hope they got waffles.” 

Dean laughed again. “What’s your whole deal with waffles?” 

“I told you before.” Buffy insisted. “You can put things in the little boxes.” 

“It’s a whole thing.” Allison said, swinging the door open with a grin. “I love them, too. Come on in. I don’t know. There’s something about filling tiny boxes with syrup on breakfast that appeals to me. I get really anal retentive about it, actually.”

“I like them with blueberries. Or chocolate chips.” Buffy grinned. 

“Okay, maybe it’s a girl thing.” Dean smirked. “Filling your boxes, I mean.” 

“Gutterbrain.” Buffy kicked him lightly, then went into the hotel room. “You weren’t kidding. You got everything.” She grabbed a plate and helped herself to a few slices of bacon, a waffle and some strawberries. She sat down to eat, then looked up at everyone else. “Thanks for this.” 

Allison grinned. “Nah, it’s not a problem. Any of it.” She said seriously. She started to drop down into her seat again, and then paused before moving back toward the door and wedging it open a crack for whenever else would come by. Then she moved back to her seat, falling down beside Stiles, grabbing two waffles and some peanut butter and jelly, before slathering both waffles and slapping them together like a sandwich. 

Sam watched her in amusement. “You do that regularly?” He asked. 

“Frequently.” Allison replied, her mouth full from the first bite. She looked disgusting, she was sure, but she was too hungry to care. 

“I taught her.” Stiles grinned. “It’s faster to eat. Especially if you do it with Eggos. We’ve had a lot of late night research sessions and since Allison and Lydia insist on making sure they don’t look like they rolled out of bed and came to school, they need that extra time for their hair and makeup.” 

Allison poked him in the side. “We’re not that bad.” She snorted, taking another bite. She turned her head toward Buffy. “Seriously, though, if ever there was anything that has captured my heart, it’s Eggos. I’d propose marriage. Stiles would be my best man.”

Buffy laughed. “Well, just so we’re clear, if you ever actually start planning a wedding to a waffle, we’re breaking whatever spell you’re under. No more of those, ever again.” She glanced at Dean, smiling to herself before she looked back down at her plate. 

“Noted.” Allison looked amused. “But I’m gonna be real disappointed if someone decides that the best guy I’m ever gonna get to marry me is not actually a guy, but a breakfast food.”

“Well, the spell wasn’t actually supposed to target me.” Buffy pointed out. “So maybe your waffle would be someone else, but your love for breakfast food would just be a little bit stronger than that?” She shrugged, then realized what she had implied to everyone else in the room. Her eyes widened and she started eating faster. 

Allison’s smiled widened faintly, and she ducked her head but not before glancing at Stiles and twitching her nose. 

Sam’s eyebrows raised a little in surprise, and he furrowed them a second later, exhaling slowly and digging into his eggs thoughtfully.

Stiles fought back a laugh. “Allison and I were talking about coming back here for the entirety of Spring Break. It’s next month. Are you guys in?” 

“It depends on what’s going on.” Veronica admitted. “Spring Break in Beacon County is when old men tend to have their mid-life crises, and that’s when their wives want my dad to start following these guys around. He can’t take all of the cases himself, so I end up doing half of the work.” She paused. “Actually, if your plans fall through, I could use some help with that. But we’ll talk more about it later.” 

“What she said.” Dean nodded. “I know that the work-study thing is supposed to be for the school year, so a break in that would mean I don’t have to work for your dad,” he told Stiles, “but if I can earn extra money, I’d rather do that.” 

Allison furrowed her brows, looking a little disappointed but understanding. “Yeah, I get that. Well, we’ll figure it out later.” She agreed with Veronica, glancing at Stiles. “But I’m still up for it.” She grinned. 

“Yeah, me too.” Stiles grinned. “I guess it’ll just be a pack thing.” He looked over at Sam, then Buffy. “But you guys are welcome to come, too.” 

“I feel guilty for even being here instead of Sunnydale.” Buffy said quietly. “I know that there are enough people taking care of the entire county, but it’s my whole... it’s my life, really. I think the vampire trying to attack me last night was proof of that.” 

“You shouldn’t feel guilty about that.” Sam said quietly. “You shouldn’t take it all on your shoulders, either, but definitely don’t feel guilty. You’re allowed to have a break.”

Buffy glanced up, smiling softly. “Thanks. I guess I’m still adjusting to the idea of not really having to do this on my own. I know you’re all here to help, it just feels like...” 

“Like asking isn’t the easy part.” Dean finished for her, nodding. “You can face down a thousand vampires and that’s nothin’, but one favor?” He snorted, shaking his head. “Not happening.” 

“Good thing you don’t ever have to ask.” Allison told her earnestly, smiling crookedly. “You’ve already got a hell of a support system.”

“I know.” Buffy grinned back at Allison. “Believe me, I’m grateful. I wouldn’t have been able to do anything these past few weeks without you guys.” 

“Now, that’s a damned lie.” Dean protested. He pointed at her with his fork. “I’ve seen you fight. You think half the conversation we had this morning was me tryin’ to be cute?” 

Buffy rolled her eyes, but her smile was fond. “Shut up and eat your breakfast.” 

“Uh, I’m probably gonna be told to shut up, too. Or I’ll regret asking this.” Stiles said cautiously. “But what conversation? Is it important?” 

“I told her she’s a goddess.” Dean said calmly. 

Buffy slumped in her seat, mortified. 

“Not ‘cause of anything you’re thinkin’.” Dean continued quickly, frowning over at his girlfriend before he looked back at everyone else. “I just figure that’s gotta be what a Slayer is. She’s tougher than a regular person and heals fast.” 

Sam leaned back in his seat, fiddling with his hands. He’d pushed his breakfast away a little bit ago, feeling full - he, Allison, Stiles and Veronica had, after all, gotten quite a head start on the others in terms of eating. He looked up at Buffy, then at his brother before looking back at the blonde. “Sounds like a goddess to me.” He said softly. 

“See?” Dean told Buffy. “Sam thinks so, too. And we don’t ever agree on a damned thing.” 

“We would if you weren’t so damn stubborn about everything all the time.” Sam muttered under his breath. 

“Fine, I’m a goddess.” Buffy grumbled. “Can you guys just stop talking now?” She shook her head. 

Allison looked around them awkwardly, and then cleared her throat. “I wonder where everyone else is?” She said loudly. “It sure would suck if we ate all of this breakfast and left nothing else for them!” She scowled at the door. 

Dean was scowling, too. But at his brother. “Yeah. Fuck it, I’ll go get ‘em. What’re the room numbers for everybody, again?” 

Stiles couldn’t get out of his chair fast enough. “I know them. I’ll just come with you.” 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, staring back down at the table. 

Allison raised her eyebrows at Stiles pointedly, a small smile teasing her lips. “Hey. Tell them that if they don’t get over here, I’m calling the housekeepers and telling them to throw everything away.”

“Okay.” Stiles laughed and followed Dean out of the room. 

“I’m going to walk off some of these calories.” Veronica murmured, excusing herself awkwardly. 

Buffy glanced at Sam, then got up from where she was sitting and sat down by him. “Are you okay?” 

Allison made a noise in her throat and all but ran out of the room without an excuse, to give them privacy. 

Sam gave the brunette girl a flat look, and then rolled his eyes before looking back at Buffy. He gave her a small, faint smile. “Fine. I’m just great.” He told her. “Um. I think Dean’s gonna lock me out of the Impala when we go home. And I-I’m n-not-“ he stuttered, looking flushed and avoiding Buffy’s eyes. “I mean, I don’t - blame you guys for taking over the room. I’m just… feeling butthurt, I guess. You took over the room, like I said, a-and I was gonna stay with Scott and Stiles, except then Stiles sort of got bumped out of his room for Dawn, and we both ended up in here so it was cool in the end, but…” he made a face and shook his head. “It’s nothing. Again, I get it, you needed to spend time with him and I don’t blame you for that.”

“But you’re obviously bothered by it.” Buffy murmured. “I’d be angry too, if someone kicked me out of a room and didn’t really give me much of a choice for where to go, after that. So for that, I’m sorry. I won’t let Dean be a jackass when we get back to Sunnydale, for one thing. For another? Well, I mean, you _could_ have stayed in the room.” She snorted. “But that would have been worse, right?” 

Sam swallowed, still avoiding her gaze. Watching his former - not so former? He didn’t know anymore - crush sleep with his brother would probably have felt like, well, much what he imagined a werewolf’s claws would feel like, punching through his chest. He cursed himself in his head; he’d thought he was over this. Ruby had certainly done her duty to distract him. “Yes.” He said eventually, nodding. “It would’ve been worse.”

Buffy felt like her heart sank as she realized what his long silence meant. “Oh.” She said quietly. “I’m sor- I’m not sorry.” She frowned. “But I sort of am? I don’t know how to handle this, actually. I don’t want to see anyone get their feelings hurt. Not if I can avoid it. Especially not one of my best friends.” 

Sam gave her a weak smile, looking desperately apologetic. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, looking away. “I know - I know you didn’t want…” he faltered a little, a shaky breath escaping his throat, then made a small, frustrated noise before giving a low, helpless laugh. “I’m sorry. I thought I could be over this, over… you. I tried. I really did. It’s not your fault, you’ve got nothing to be sorry about. Or not be sorry about. Or - whatever. I can just… keep it to myself. Try not to bother you with it. Um. Fake it til I make it, right?” He huffed out another small laugh, but didn’t look that amused. Instead, he looked guilty for dropping all of that information on Buffy at all.

“Right.” Buffy said quietly, not sure at all that she sounded convincing. “I’ll ride back with Lydia, tomorrow. I had planned on coming back with Dean, but it’ll be okay. And tonight, it won’t be something you need to worry about. I can’t promise that it’ll always be something you can avoid dealing with, but this weekend is supposed to be for all of us and I think we all kind of lost sight of that.” 

“Yeah.” Sam said softly, feeling horrible. “Buffy, I - listen, if - if staying with… my brother is something you need. Um. In the car, or t-the room, that’s… I can - be okay. I’ll just… stay here tonight. And… drive back home in the Jeep with Stiles. I don’t - he’s your boyfriend. You’re allowed to want to be around him, and I’m not trying to make you feel like you can’t.” He cleared his throat. “Besides, I’m pretty sure if you weren’t in the Impala when we left, I’d end up getting kicked out on the side of the road.”

“Why?” Buffy laughed. “What happened between you guys? I just don’t see him doing something like that. Not unless you did something really awful.” 

“Maybe not that bad.” Sam admitted. “But he could make the drive home really uncomfortable for me. Especially if he realized that I was the reason you weren’t in the car with him. And… nothing happened exactly. Except for my calling him stubborn. Which he is. About as much as I am. And, uh… wanting to be right all the time… which is more me. Than him.” He made a face, scowling a little. “Okay, so I’m mad at him about kicking me out of the room and felt like being verbally petty, since it’s not like I can fight him physically and win.”

“You’re mad at me too, then?” Buffy asked, smiling gently. “Because it wasn’t just his idea.” She was starting to feel sick to her stomach and had no idea who to ask for advice, on this one. 

“No.” Sam said quickly, and then looked at her and promptly deflated. “Yes. A little. It’s - you can call me an asshole, if you want. And… tell me off, if it makes you…” He swallowed. “I know what you… do, or who you’re with isn’t any of my business. I’m sorry I keep doing this to you. Just… tell me to leave you alone, and, and I will, okay? I promise. I’ll hate it, but… I’ll do it. ‘Cause then, I mean… at least I won’t be making you get that look on your face.” He shuffled back a little to put some space between them, like he was demonstrating. 

“I’m not going to do that.” Buffy shook her head. “It’s not your fault that you feel the way you do.” If Dean and Sam were right, it wasn’t the fault of either of them that they liked her, it was her own. She stood up. “I’m not avoiding you today, either. But I have some things I need to do, and I need to do them on my own. It’s not slaying. Just... okay. I’ll call... somebody’s cell phone when I’m done.” 

That didn’t seem to make Sam feel any better, but he didn’t say anything, not wanting to put anymore weight on her shoulders. “Okay.” He said softly, nodding and keeping his gaze down. He was an idiot; he should’ve just kept his mouth shut. 

Buffy put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed gently, then left the room and sighed to herself as she took the elevator down to the lobby. She was relieved that she had managed to duck past everyone else she knew, since she didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment. She felt a little sheepish that she had to ask for directions to the nearest library, since she had grown up in this city. But lucky for her, it was just down the street, about a mile. She started walking, wishing she had thought to get up early enough to cash the check from her father. She could have a cell phone of her own and it would save her a lot of trouble - though, really, she had no idea how to broach that conversation with her Watcher. This was definitely something she had to do on her own.


	20. Interlude 4: Sunnydale

Two days later, Buffy still felt completely overwhelmed and resigned to the fact that she was going to have to ask adults in her life for advice on a topic she really, really didn’t want to bring up with anyone. Definitely not her mom and a world of no, when it came to Giles. She probably would have had better luck talking to Peter, but she worried about how safe her words would be, among anyone in the pack. She trusted them, but she understood that people in a pack weren’t supposed to have secrets from one another. She had spent the night in the room that was meant for her and her female friends, making an excuse to Dean that she just wasn’t ready for more. In truth, it wasn’t an actual excuse. It was a reason. But she told herself otherwise. Otherwise was safer. Otherwise didn’t get ‘slut’ written on her locker again. She had claimed she had a stomach ache on the drive home from Los Angeles, since talking to anyone about anything felt like it was just too much for her. 

“Are you sure it isn’t anything I can help you with?” Erica asked her for the third time, looking worried. “You’ve been off ever since we got back. Since before we got back. Did Dean say something to you? Did anyone else? Should I hit someone?”

“No!” Buffy blurted. She shook her head, giving Erica an apologetic look. “I’ve got a lot on my mind and I promise, as soon as I get everything figured out, I’ll let everyone know, in the order I want to let them know in.” She smiled ruefully. “It’s just... you know. All the stuff from the weekend.” She said vaguely, hoping that she would give the impression that what happened with her dad was still bothering her. 

Erica looked upset, folding her arms over her chest as she glowered. “I hope your dad eats a big… I don’t know. Cactus. And doesn’t realize it. Better yet, I hope he fucking sits on one. Piece of shit.”

Buffy laughed. “I’m gonna go talk to Giles, okay? I’ll see you in Anatomy.” She was relieved that Harris had pretty much given her blanket permission on Friday to miss homeroom whenever she needed, in favor of training. She walked into the library, making sure that nobody else was there before she stopped by the small space Giles referred to as an office. “Hey.” 

Giles looked up, startled, and then smiled at her widely. “Hello, Buffy. How are you today?”

“I’m good.” Buffy murmured. “I have a question, actually. But I have no idea how to ask this without everything getting all weird and After School Special-y.” She still had no idea how to bring it up, and she was terrified of him refusing to be her Watcher, once he knew what she had been unable to stop thinking about for the past couple of days. It didn’t help that she was wearing the Princess Leia bikini, even though she was carrying her backpack in front of her, to cover up as best as she could. 

Giles looked concerned, sitting up a little. He kept his eyes raised and focused on her face, not wanting to make her feel embarrassed - anymore than she already might be - by making a comment on her clothing. Or lack thereof. “What is it? How may I help?”

“Oh god. Okay.” Buffy muttered. “Slayers, historically, have avoided relationships of all kinds, right? No dating, no marriage, no friends. Just her and her Watcher. That’s the deal, isn’t it?” 

“Ah…” Giles began, starting to look uncomfortable. “I believe that is correct. The Council was - is - vehement that personal attachments are unnecessary for Slayers; it makes it difficult for them to do their jobs.” His voice was soft and sad. 

“Right. But I guess I was sort of hoping that some other Slayer ignored that rule.” Buffy murmured. “Somebody had a relationship, right? We can’t all be doomed to live and die alone.” 

“Oh.” Giles relaxed a little. “Well, there were Slayers who adhered to the Council’s teachings. They did not associate themselves with anyone other than their Watcher, they had no personal attachments, they trained night and day, and they followed every directive they were given. But, that is to say… the Council was not aware of all their Slayers were doing. Particularly the more… er, ‘free-spirited’ ones. Some Watchers encouraged their Slayers - or at least their potentials - to… sow their wild oats? Other Watchers had no idea what their charges were up to, and the Slayers and potentials had seen no reason to inform them of this fact.”

“So there’s no genetic or mystical predisposition to develop an interest in someone?” Buffy murmured. “Even if it’s not acted on?” 

Giles frowned. “No. Some Watchers may have… taken it upon themselves to present themselves as a person of interest for their Slayer, which… needless to say, I do not approve of. But a Slayer’s desires simply reflect their own desires. They are just as human as any other person, and their interests are natural. Nothing mystical, or genetically predisposed about it.”

Buffy wondered if she had been hoping to feel better. She definitely didn’t. “Great.” She muttered under her breath. “So I’m just a freak, then.” She stood up straight, forcing a smile. “Thanks. That was helpful information. I need to go to class. Good luck directing the talent show.” 

Giles’ face became cloudy as he remembered what he’d been bullied into, and he let out a genuine ‘harrumph,’ turning back to his desk. “I shall see you later, Buffy.”

Buffy trudged through the halls, sitting down in homeroom for the last ten minutes of class. She regretted everything - the stupid outfit she had on, her own feelings, her life in general. Even the money that was being deposited into her bank account today wasn’t enough to make her feel better about anything. 

“You look - amazing.” Sam said softly, sounding a little strangled. He was standing off to the side, watching her carefully - and at the same time, trying not to watch her too closely. 

Buffy looked up at Sam and smiled hesitantly. “Thanks.” She paused, then laughed. “Hey, we’re supposed to be siblings today. Don’t be gross.” 

Sam looked embarrassed. “Right. Sorry. God.” He muttered quickly. “Um. Well.” He huffed a laugh. “At least I’m the version of Luke that finds out you’re my sister.” He stated, gesturing to the black outfit he’d slapped together to look like the Jedi Knight. He smiled crookedly and detached something from his hip. “Even got the lightsaber.”

Buffy nodded. “Cool. I wish sometimes that they were real. One of those, made out of UV light, would make my job a lot easier.” 

Dean sat up straight in his seat, looking intrigued. “I can make one.” 

Sam sat down silently, setting the lightsaber on the desk. “He could.” He agreed softly. “It would… be really cool.”

Buffy smiled. “Okay, but UV light can show up as different colors, right? I want something cute.” She remembered a moment later that this still didn’t solve her problem, and her smile faded.

Dean frowned. Since Saturday, Buffy had been avoiding him and was barely talking to anyone else. Her smiles were less frequent, too. He wanted to ask what was on her mind, but he was terrified that she would break up with him, so he just stayed quiet about that. “I’ll see if I can put somethin’ together next period, and get it to you before lunch.” He gave his brother a helpless look and shook his head. He was pretty sure he had ended up pushing her into sleeping with him when she hadn’t actually wanted to, and he felt like he might throw up. 

Sam watched his brother and Buffy, and felt his shoulders hunch as guilt began to circle in his stomach. Buffy had been off, ever since they’d spoken in the hotel room in Beverly Hills, and he knew without a doubt that it was his fault. He’d made things uncomfortable and awkward just by opening his stupid, jealous mouth, and now he was making his brother’s life hell by making Buffy too upset to say anything. 

“Okay.” Buffy said after a couple of minutes, realizing that Dean had offered to make her the closest thing to an actual light saber that he could, and she hadn’t even responded. “Thank you.” She wanted to go home for the rest of the day, but she felt like defying Snyder’s stupid directive, and she couldn’t do that if she didn’t wander the halls in the costume that made her all the more visible, when she wanted to be anything but. When the bell rang, she made up her mind. “I know we have the bet.” She said softly, giving Dean an apologetic look. “But I’m going to call my mom and see if she can come get me, or authorize me to go home. I’m just not feeling well. Look at it this way, now you don’t have to wear this outfit on Wednesday.” 

“Maybe I wanted to wear it on Wednesday.” Dean pouted. He smiled a moment later, hoping she would reciprocate. When she didn’t, he sighed. “I hope you feel better. Love you.” 

“I - love you, too.” Buffy stammered, avoiding his gaze. She hated how ‘too’ and ‘two’ sounded the same, and it just made her practically sprint from the room and go straight to the office, to call her mom. “Hi, can you come get me? I’m just having a bad day. I mean, it’s beyond... it’s bad.” She blurted. “Please, Mom?” 

“Of course, baby.” Joyce answered worriedly. “Give me ten minutes, and I’ll be there. Do you need anything? Should I bring you anything?”

“No, I just want to go home.” Buffy murmured. She grabbed a tissue from the box that the secretary held out to her, mouthing ‘thank you’ and wiping her eyes. 

“I’ll be right there, baby.” Joyce promised. “Just hang on, honey. I love you, I’m on my way.”

Buffy murmured her goodbye and hung up. She went outside, putting her backpack down and sitting on it, instead of the cold stone bench, to wait for her mom. She shivered, feeling more relieved than mortified at what she was wearing. If she ended up with a fever, at least it was a good excuse. 

True to her word, Joyce arrived in the SUV ten minutes after she’d hung up with Buffy. The vehicle screeched to a stop in front of the building, and Joyce climbed out of the driver’s seat worriedly, rushing to Buffy. “Come on, sweetheart.” She urged, her voice gentle. “Let’s get you home.”

Buffy’s lower lip trembled and she burst into tears. She got into the SUV and fastened her seatbelt, her hands shaking enough that it took her a couple of tries. She had only meant to talk to her mom and get some advice, but she wasn’t sure she could even get the words out. 

Joyce’s face was upset, but she didn’t say a word as she climbed back into the SUV, fastening her own seatbelt. She reached for the box of tissues on the dashboard and pressed them into her daughter’s hand, stroking Buffy’s blonde hair back gently before she turned to start the car again, driving away from the high school. She slowed when they arrived in front of the house, then parked and got out before rounding the car to help Buffy out. “Let’s get you dressed warm and comfortable.” She said quietly. 

Buffy nodded. A little while later, when she was in a t-shirt and sweatpants, she went downstairs and sat on the couch, glancing over at her mom. “Do you think Dad’s right about me and I’m not worth...” She faltered, shaking her head. “Do you think I’m really okay? Maybe I need to go back to Eichen House.” 

“I think that your father doesn’t have a single, charitable thought in his head for anyone but himself.” Joyce answered immediately, looking furious. “I know you’re okay, Buffy. I know it was rocky for a little while, but you’ve grown so much, and you’re beautiful, and wonderful, and so good. I thought I was making the right decision with Eichen House, but maybe I was wrong about that. I’m sorry I ever sent you there.”

“Well, you heard the judge.” Buffy mumbled. “It was that or incarceration, and I don’t look good in orange.” She smiled half-heartedly, then sighed. “I don’t know. I keep thinking that this weekend was probably a really stupid idea, but I don’t know if it would have made a difference. If I hadn’t been in Los Angeles, I would have been here and it would have happened here. Except maybe not, because the whole conversation was because... god, I don’t even know where to begin with this.” Buffy looked up at her mom. “I had sex with Dean. Just... wait, okay?” She stammered. “A bunch of us went. It was only supposed to be me, Lydia, Dawnie, Erica, Allison and Veronica. But the guys decided they were going to come to Los Angeles, too. And then Dad acted like a first-rate... him. So Lydia’s boyfriend, Derek, booked a hotel room for all of us to share. All of us girls, I mean. And then people kind of ignored that idea. Dean and Sam were sharing a hotel room because that’s what they got used to, growing up in motels and stuff. But when Dean and I decided we wanted the room to ourselves, Sam had to go stay in a different one. And afterward, he was... um, he wasn’t exactly happy about it. He likes me. And I feel guilty.” 

Joyce’s expression didn’t give anything away, but her voice was quiet when she spoke. “Do you feel guilty because he likes you, or guilty because you kicked him out of his room?” She asked gently. 

Buffy shook her head, her eyes welling with tears again. “I feel guilty because I like him. I don’t want to hurt Dean. I don’t want to hurt Sam, either. They’re two of my best friends and I never expected any of this. I spent all the rest of Saturday trying to look up information in the library down the street from the hotel. I thought, I don’t know. Maybe I have some kind of disorder or something? It’s not normal to like more than one person at a time, right?” 

Joyce’s face softened. “It is, actually. Perfectly normal. You don’t have a disorder, Buffy, you just… have an open heart, and a lot of love to give.” She reached out and stroked Buffy’s hair gently, wrapping her other arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “There’s nothing wrong with you. But I do want you to think about this pretty hard, okay? Because this is… a pretty precarious situation you’ve gotten yourself into, honey.” She squeezed Buffy’s shoulder gently. “I thought you’d decided that you didn’t like Sam like that after all?” She prodded softly. 

“Well, I thought I didn’t.” Buffy murmured. “Because I thought I was only supposed to like one guy at a time, and given the fact that I’ve already had to deal with people at school saying things about me, I thought maybe I could just date Dean and keep it quiet for a while, not just to avoid people talking about me, but also to avoid hurting Sam. But then Dean told him anyway, and he seemed mostly okay with it. It just turns out that he’s not. No matter what I do now, someone is going to end up getting hurt, I think. It’s not like I can just go up to them and say ‘hey, so, I have a thing for both of you. That’s cool, right? You get Friday and you get Saturday.’” She scoffed. “It sounds so stupid.” 

Joyce smiled crookedly. “You think so, hmm?” She was silent for a long moment after that; she certainly didn’t approve of Buffy dating both boys, but she’d been through the seventies. She’d seen a lot worse during those years. “I think you need to have an honest conversation with them. Together or separate doesn’t matter. But you do need to let each of them know what you’re feeling. Because I imagine if you’re this torn up about this, things aren’t much better for either of them.” She stroked Buffy’s hair lightly. “There are a lot of people that will say something against you, if you do whatever you end up doing.” She began quietly. “A lot of it will be nasty because they don’t understand, and they don’t want to. It’s up to you if you want to let that bother you. But you’re stronger than that, and I know that.”

Buffy smiled softly. She didn’t feel like she was that strong, especially not about this, but she appreciated her mom saying otherwise. “I’ll talk to them.” She nodded. “I don’t have the first clue what I’m going to say, but I’ll at least say something.” 

“Okay.” Joyce murmured. She pressed a kiss to Buffy’s forehead. “No matter what, honey, I love you, okay? This isn’t going to be something that breaks us. And if we’re being honest, I’ve… well, I was doing much different, much… worse stuff at your age.”

“And that’s another conversation I’m really not ready for.” Buffy said lightly. “At least not until I’m older and possibly with kids of my own, when I’m less inclined to think everything is gross.” She laughed.


	21. Interlude 5: Sunnydale

Buffy spent the rest of the day rehearsing things in her head, trying her best to figure out who to speak with first and what she was going to say. She decided on Sam, since he wasn’t her actual boyfriend and was also less likely to start screaming at her for what she had to say. With that in mind, she knocked on the door as soon as Dean left for work, her stomach twisting a little. It felt like she was going behind Dean’s back, and she sort of was, but she really hadn’t wanted to talk to them about it at the same time. 

Sam opened the door warily - it wasn’t like they got that many visitors. There were only a few people he knew would actually knock on the door, and he could literally count them all on one hand. Seeing Buffy on the opposite side of the door made him nervous, though, and that persistent throb of guilt that had been with him since Beverly Hills made itself known again, swooping low in his gut. “Hi.” He said quietly.

“Hey.” Buffy murmured. “Could I come in and talk?” She clasped her hands together, glancing down at them because it was easier than meeting Sam’s gaze. She felt a little better after talking to her mom, but echoes from the past were still in her head and making her feel uncertain about everything. 

“‘Course.” Sam murmured, stepping back. He swallowed hard, trying not to worry himself into a panic about what she might want to talk about. 

Buffy walked in, sitting down on the couch and looking up at him. “Okay. I’ve been thinking about everything since we talked, on Saturday. I don’t want you to think that this is your fault, or anything. It’s something I’ve been struggling with since I met you. Um.” She rolled her eyes at herself. Big, life-changing conversation and she was starting to stammer? “I’m going to talk to Dean separately, so I think, if you could hold off on saying anything to him? I mean, unless you both think I’m psychotic or something, and then... oh god, I can’t do this.” She brought her knees up to her chest, putting her head down on them and sighing. “I’m seriously the worst person and you both deserve a better friend than the one I’m being.” 

“I think… I think you could let us be the ones to decide that.” Sam said quietly, settling down on the arm of the couch with a small thump. “I don’t think you’re psychotic, by the way. But… I mean. I’m here. I’m listening.” He looked up at her warily. “I’m surprised you even want to talk to me.”

Buffy looked up at him, frowning. “Why wouldn’t I want to talk to you? You’re not the one doing something wrong and risking everything, here. I am.” She wiped at her eyes with the heel of her hand. “I’m going to lose ev- everything.” She whispered. “God. _Everything_. Because I like you, too. It’s just... I also like Dean. I mean, I wouldn’t have told him I loved him if I didn’t mean it. I just don’t know what this means and I know it’s not fair to either of you, so I think he’s going to break up with me and that’s horrifying, but it’s not as horrifying as being known as half of the things I can just imagine people saying about me. Or hearing him say it. Or hearing _you_ say it.” 

Sam felt his breath catch on his throat; he blinked, and suddenly realized he was sitting next to Buffy, one hand gently wrapped around hers, with no recollection of how he’d ended up there. “I’d never say that.” He told her quietly. “I’d never say anything like that to you.” He fell silent, then took a deep breath. “I didn’t think you did. Like me, I mean.” He swallowed. “You - I mean. You worked so hard to… get me to stop fixating on you. And I know you didn’t want to… be with me after the spell, but… I don’t know. I’m not trying to make you feel bad, but…” He took a deep breath. “You might have done too good a job at making me believe that you didn’t want me.”

“Okay.” Buffy said quietly. She glanced down at his hand in hers, then let go. “I’ll go talk to Dean. I don’t even want to.” She admitted. “But I have to. I can’t just leave things as they are. It’s not fair to either of you. You both deserve to know. But if I don’t go now, I might not have the courage to tell him.” 

Sam watched her carefully. “If you think he’s going to break up with you, you’re wrong.” He said softly, giving her a sad smile. “He’s going to hold on. Dean doesn’t love lightly. His love isn’t fragile. He won’t let you go.” He looked down, letting out a small sigh. “And he shouldn’t. He’d be stupid to do it; Dean’s a lot of different things, but stupid isn’t one of them.” It hurt, to be this honest, but the one thing Sam knew about his brother was that he deserved to have love and be loved. And the one thing that Sam knew about himself, without a shadow of a doubt, was that he couldn’t bear to be the person that would take his brother’s happiness away, no matter how much it personally hurt him. 

“I have a feeling this hasn’t ever happened to you guys before, though.” Buffy pointed out. “I probably should wait. I don’t know if I can do this to him while he’s at work.” 

Sam hesitated. “I could call him. Tell him to come home,” he suggested. “Otherwise… I don’t know. Yeah, this has never happened, but… Dean’s never had someone he cares about like you before.” He shook his head. “I can deal.”

“Go ahead and call him, I guess.” Buffy murmured. “But I’m going to sit on my porch, because I feel like the worst person alive. I know you’ve said that I’m not. I can’t just not feel that way.” She got up and left the house, wrapping her arms around herself as she sat on her own front porch. 

Dean parked the Impala in the driveway about half an hour later, but he didn't go into the house. Instead, he went across the street and sat down beside Buffy, on her front porch. "Whatever's buggin' you, just tell me." He said quietly. "You've been avoiding looking at me half the time, since Saturday. What is it?" He glanced over at her. "You regret what we did? Because we don't have to do it again until you're really ready."

Buffy shook her head. "It's not that. I don't regret that." She wanted nothing more than to put her head down on his shoulder, but she felt like she didn't have the right to do that. "I feel like I should tell you to run for your life." She murmured. "Because I don't have answers. Just a lot of questions and a really strong urge to run away from here and never come back, but even that is just because I'm the world's biggest coward." She looked over at him, her breath catching in her throat when their eyes met. "I love you. I need you to know that. It's just that I also like Sam, and I've tried so hard to only focus on one of you, and I thought it was you, because you're older and you've been more, um, vocal about your interest. But then, the other day, Sam said he was interested, even though he was trying not to be, and it made me realize that my feelings for him hadn't really gone away. I'd just been ignoring them. So I don't know what you're going to do with this information, but I need you to know, because it's been ripping me to pieces and I can't just keep it to myself, knowing I'm hurting you by not saying something, even though saying something is hurting you, too."

Dean put his arm around Buffy and kissed her. "I'm going into my house." He told her quietly. "But I'm not mad, and I'm not avoiding you. I need time to think, right now. Whatever happens after this, it's not gonna change the fact that I love you. Nothin' could." He frowned slightly when she giggled, but only because she started crying right afterward.

"Sorry." Buffy blurted. "It's pretty much the exact same thing Sam said you would tell me. Yeah, I talked to him first. I've been so sc-scared of what you would say to me, I couldn't do it. I spent all day crying... like this... and trying to figure out how to do this. I love you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry."

Dean rubbed Buffy's back, too confused to say much of anything. He really did want time to think. He had been convinced that she was going to break up with him, and the whole time, she thought he was going to break up with her. He had a ring in his pocket that proved otherwise, but she didn’t know that. He got up and went back across the street, going into his house and shutting the door behind him. "Sammy!"

Sam jolted in place at his desk, and then slowly got up, making his way out of his room and toward his brother. “Hey.” He greeted quietly, bracing himself for whatever his brother might say or do.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment, then sighed and sat down on the couch. “I guess we’re gonna have to talk about this. I’m not leavin’ her, so that’s out. Like hell I’d stand aside and let you have her.” He shook his head and looked up at Sam. “I don’t know what she wants. But it’s been killing her and it pisses me off that she thought she couldn’t just tell me.” 

Sam tensed at Dean’s words, folding his arms tightly across his chest. “There’s nothing to talk about.” He muttered. “I know you’re not leaving her, I told her that myself. I’m not looking for anything here. I wouldn’t take her away from you. Like I could even try.”

Dean nodded, but his mind was wandering. “If i wasn’t dating her, would you ask her out?” 

“No.” The answer was instant, full of misery and reproach, but honest. Sam looked at him with his lips pursed. “You’re the one that had to push me to ask her out in the first place. And she didn’t accept, even then, even before you two were attached. Not really.” He sniffed. “Why would you not dating her make any difference now? She said she likes me, and I told her that maybe she’d done too good of a job of making me think that she didn’t want me at all. It was stupid to say it, maybe, but it felt true, too. It felt like all either of you two wanted was for me to get over her so you two could date without feeling guilty about it. And I can’t get over her now, but I can’t date her, even if you broke up, because I’d always know she was in love with you.”

Dean scowled. “You’re an asshole.” He shook his head. “She’s been miserable since you ran your mouth because she likes you, dumbass. Tellin’ her that she’s lyin’ about it when she finally got the guts to tell you sure as fuck didn’t make her feel any better. I know if I was in that situation, I’d have been throwin’ up from how miserable I was. Hell, I almost did it today, just thinking she was reconsidering being with me.” 

“I’ve been miserable since I said what I did to her.” Sam snapped. “I’ve been been feeling nothing but guilty since I opened my mouth, because I could see what it did to her, and what it did you by proxy. Do you think I could actually live with myself if I ever did anything to ruin your relationship for you? Because that’s all I’ve felt like I’ve done since we got back from Los Angeles. Every time I look at her, all I want…” He faltered and stared down at the floor, a small, hiccuping noise escaping. “All I want is her. And all I can see is that look on your face every time she turned away from you that weekend, and it’s killing me, but I won’t do that to you. I’ll tell her what I need to, because this is the happiest you’ve been in freaking years, and I’m not going to be the one to screw it up for you. She chose you first. Long before I even asked her out, she chose you.”

“Even if I said I was fine with it?” Dean asked quietly. “You’d still tell her no?” 

Sam stared at him, shaking his head and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Why would you ever be okay with that?”

“Cause you’re miserable, she’s miserable, and I’m not gonna be happy if all I’m doin’ is keepin’ you two apart.” Dean shook his head slowly. “Hang on. Wait here. I’ll be right back.” He went outside, coming back a moment later with a bewildered Slayer behind him. “Kiss him.” He gestured to his brother.

Buffy’s eyes widened and she looked from Dean to Sam. “What?” 

“Hear me out.” Dean folded his arms across his chest. “Either you actually want each other, or you don’t, and last weekend was just an emotional trainwreck and you two just ended up crashin’ into each other from the chaos. If you kiss and there’s nothin’ there, we can all move on. If you both feel something, then... hell, I don’t know. Just do it.” 

Sam forced his slack-jawed gaze away from his brother, instead forcing himself to stare at the ground. He didn’t know if he could bring himself to look at Buffy, and he definitely didn’t know what kind of havoc he could cause if he did. He was scared that if he looked up, if he kissed her, he’d never let her go. Worse, she would feel nothing and realize that the idea of being with him instead of Dean was laughable. Or - worse than that - she would want to be with him, and he’d have to see Dean’s face and feel all the guilt build up all over again. 

Dean grimaced and put a hand on Buffy’s back, pushing her toward Sam. “I’m telling you to do this.” He said firmly, but he couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice. “I need to know, even if the two of you don’t want to.” 

Buffy looked terrified, turning her head to look from Dean to Sam again. No matter what, she was certain that she was losing someone tonight. 

Sam didn’t move - couldn’t move - for another beat, the anger in Dean’s voice making him flinch. But he eventually stood up and hesitantly made his way over to Buffy. He reached up and put his hands on her shoulders, belatedly realizing that he was shaking all over and that there was no real way to mask that. He sniffed again, then leaned forward slowly to kiss her, apologizing right before their lips met. 

Buffy kissed back, knowing that if she pulled away too soon, Dean would most likely just make them do it again. She wanted to be angry with him for that, but she had brought this on herself and she was lucky that he hadn’t screamed at her, like she kept imagining he would. Kissing Sam felt right, and that made things worse, because she didn’t want to stop, even though she could practically feel Dean watching her. 

Sam practically had a death grip on Buffy’s shoulders as he kissed her, and not because he was so impassioned by their kiss. At least, not completely. As he kissed her, he felt his stomach swoop low, and his heart flutter, and while any other person would be enamored by the sensation, all Sam could think was, ‘Oh, no.’ The second he could break for air, he did so, pulling away from Buffy and keeping his gaze firmly away from both her and his brother. All he wanted was to pull her back into his arms again. 

Dean breathed shakily, his eyes red-rimmed. He forced a smirk, shaking his head as he tried to regain control over his emotions. “Yeah, I thought so.” He muttered. “I’m - I need air. Don’t leave.” He went outside to the back yard, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Sam sank back down on the couch, putting his head between his knees. He didn’t know what to do, his mind swirling with panic and anger and guilt. He just felt nauseous and dizzy, and short of breath, and black spots were dancing in his vision.

“Sam?” Buffy frowned. She moved on auto-pilot, getting him a glass of water before she sat down, putting as much space between them as she could. She glanced over her shoulder at the back door, but she couldn’t make herself go talk to Dean. She knew that would only end in disaster.

“I’m f-fine.” Sam mumbled. “Just - god. Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t do this.” Buffy murmured. “I did.” She winced when the door opened again and Dean came back into the house, but she couldn’t do more than stare at him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position. 

Dean kissed Buffy, his chest heaving like he had just run a marathon without stopping. He felt like screaming, but it wouldn’t have done any good, and he knew it. When he pulled away, he gave her an apologetic look. “I had to know. It’s fucked. I know it. I don’t know what more I can even say about this. But it’s been the three of us since the second you sat down in homeroom, right?” He looked over at his brother. “Admit it. You wanted her from that first second.” 

“Does it matter?” Sam asked softly, looking up at Dean. “If I did. Do. Does that even make a difference?”

“I’m tryin’ to tell you that it does.” Dean insisted. “I wouldn’t be askin’ all these questions if it didn’t fucking matter. Goddamn.” He sat down, yanking Buffy back down into a sitting position between him and Sam. The part of him that felt betrayed couldn’t help sneering that she belonged there, anyway. He turned a little to face Buffy and Sam. “We ain’t conventional. Never have been. Who the fuck says we can’t have the same girlfriend?” 

“Logic, judgmental people, society.” Sam rattled off, keeping his eyes down. 

“Fuck them.” Dean muttered. “They don’t know about demons, either. I don’t know how this is gonna work, but it makes a hell of a lot more sense than any of the three of us feelin’ like shit for the next however long.” He shrugged. “I’m not gonna pretend I’ll be fine with it right away, but I didn’t think I was ever gonna want someone this much, either.” He looked at Buffy. “The other day, when Lydia was bitchin’ about how you make an exception for me and Sam, were you feelin’ it then?” 

Buffy hesitated, then nodded slowly. “Yeah, I was. It’s not just - whatever the hell this is.” She gestured from herself to both Winchesters. “It’s more than that. But I...” She wasn’t sure what to say, so she let the sentence end there, shrugging. 

Dean nodded. “Sam, it’s a yes or no. You want Buffy?” 

Sam hesitated, closing his eyes tightly. “Yes.” He said softly. 

“So we’re gonna have to take it easy at school, at least, to start with.” Dean reasoned. “But if anybody says one damned word about us, I’ll rip their lungs out. It’s up to us how we handle this, not anybody else. I don’t give a fuck what anyone else says. I never have. But what we do around here or at the Bronze, that’s gonna take time to figure out. And we’ve gotta remember to talk through shit, even though I hate havin’ to say that.” 

Sam lifted his head to look at Dean, and then glanced at Buffy for a long moment before nodding slowly. “Deal.” He said quietly. 

Buffy nodded a moment later. “Okay.” She said quietly. 

Dean held a hand up. “One more thing.” He spoke as quietly as Sam and Buffy, but his tone was serious. “One of these days, I’m gonna marry her.” He pointed at their girlfriend. “So don’t you dare even think of askin’ her.” 

Buffy looked stunned. “Uh, do I get a vote-” 

“Nope.” Dean said firmly. “That’s all I’m sayin’.” 

Buffy smiled, ducking her head. “Okay.” She said again. 

“I wouldn’t ask her.” Sam said softly, shaking his head. “I know, Dean.” 

“Good.” Dean stood up. “I’m gonna go make burgers for dinner. It’s gonna take me about twenty minutes.” He gave them a pointed look, then went into the kitchen. 

“Is it just me, or is he a little too okay with this?” Buffy asked softly, looking over at Sam. “I mean, it’s great that he is. It’s not a solution I would have come to. I was fully prepared to be heartbroken and single for the rest of the school year.” 

Sam folded his hands together, staring down at them with uncertainty. “I don’t think - I don’t know.” He admitted softly. “I was… more expecting him to just… ignore me for the rest of my life. I never would have done anything, I mean. I would have just sat by and watched you two, you know. Go off and be happy. This would never have been a viable solution for me. So I don’t know what he’s thinking, or why he’s okay with this, and - and I’m glad that he did, but, uh.” He looked at her awkwardly. “I’m probably going to avoid touching you for awhile. Out of respect for him, I mean. And also because I don’t wanna overstep my bounds and die.”

“I hear you!” Dean called out from the kitchen. “Eighteen minutes.” 

Buffy snorted. “I think he’s determined to give us a chance to do something. But if you don’t want to, we don’t have to. We could just watch tv or whatever. Or I could go home, if you need time to think through this, and not have me here.” 

“I like having you around.” Sam said softly, looking at her with gentle eyes. “But this is still sudden, for me, I mean. I don’t want to - just assume that you want to do anything. Just because there’s permission there. So… can we just… hang out, maybe?” He asked her hopefully. “Maybe - god, Dean’s gonna mock me for the rest of my life - maybe we could, um… snuggle a little? While watching tv?”

Buffy nodded. She moved closer to Sam, glancing over at him. “Is this okay?” 

Sam nodded and smiled faintly at her, settling down on the couch. His head tipped to the side without thinking, and he rested it lightly against the top of Buffy’s head, hesitantly reaching for her hand. 

Buffy turned her hand over, smiling as she glanced at Sam without turning her head. “I just want to be able to spend time with you. With both of you, really. Not having either of you around would have been the absolute worst case scenario.” 

Sam clutched at her hand, threading his fingers through hers. He let out a small huff. “The sad thing is, if you’d wanted me to stay away, I totally would have. Or. I mean, I would have tried. It would have completely sucked beyond the telling of it, but I would have tried. I probably still would have tried to have found a way to be around you. I think not having you around would’ve been the worst case scenario for me, too.” He furrowed his brow. “I’m scared I’ll fuck it all up.” He admitted quietly. “Do something stupid to make you and Dean hate me. I can’t lose you. Either of you. I don’t know what I would do if I did.”

“Neither of us are going anywhere.” Buffy said softly. “I can’t even begin to explain any of this to anyone else. You two are the only ones that understand it, and you’re going through it, too. It’s not just thinking that you’re both nice to look at, or that I’m glad you understand what it feels like to hunt something and make it stop hurting innocent people. There’s this, I don’t know, kind of a primal thing?” She murmured. “Like if Slayers were guys, you’d both be them, too. Even though there’s only one at a time.” 

Sam smiled crookedly. “With the Winchester luck, something stupid would have happened so that we’d both have wound up Slayers, so you’re not wrong.” He told her, huffing out a small laugh. “Also, thanks, for thinking we’re good at doing stuff and that we’re nice to look at. We’re - we’re pretty enamored with you, too.” He gestured at himself and the way he was clinging to her. “Case in point.”

Buffy laughed. “Yeah, I think I’m getting that.” She murmured. “I kind of wish you’d both stop with the goddess stuff, though.” 

“Can’t really help it.” Sam admitted. “You’re probably the closest to a goddess that we’ll ever get to.”

“Well, I sort of hope so.” Buffy mused. “Because the idea of someone better than me coming along and distracting you both is aggravating.” 

“Not possible.” Dean called out. 

Sam let out a small laugh, glancing in the direction of his brother’s voice first before looking at Buffy. “He’s not wrong.” 

Buffy blushed. She wasn’t sure what else to say, so she figured being quiet was the better choice than a mortified stammer session. 

Sam didn’t comment on it, and instead just hugged her a little bit closer, resting his head lightly against hers with a contented sigh. 

A few minutes later, Dean carried two plates out to the living room, handing them to Buffy and Sam. He went back into the kitchen for his own and sat down on the other side of the couch, biting into his burger. “I’m tryin’ to figure out what it would take to convince your mom to just let you stay over here.” He glanced at Buffy. “But that’s probably never gonna happen.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that.” Buffy nodded. “I already told her what my whole problem was, these last few days. I know, that’s going to have her looking at you weird, and I’m sorry for that, but I was - I felt like I had something wrong with me.” Her voice softened as she spoke, and she stared down at her plate. “She says I don’t, so that’s at least somewhat comforting.” 

“Well, she’s not wrong.” Dean frowned. “Nothin’s wrong with you. You don’t wanna hear this, but every god and goddess I’ve ever read about had more than one lover at a time.” 

“He has a point.” Sam said softly, looking at her. “Maybe that’s - maybe that’s why we can’t help but call you one.”

Buffy tilted her head, thinking. She had to admit that the guys had a point in what they were saying, though she was still holding onto Giles’ assertion that Slayers were mortal girls who just had their number come up in the mystical lottery. She wondered, and not for the first time, why the other girls had been trained from an early age and she hadn’t been. Something must have gone wrong with the Council of Watchers tracking her location. “I don’t know if I want to start believing this.” She remarked dryly. “It’s beginning to make sense to me and that’s going to only cause me problems and probably get me sent right back to Eichen House.” 

“Not if you don’t say anything about it.” Sam told her, his lips twitching. He sat up a little and took a bite of his burger. 

“Exactly.” Dean nodded. “Well, I mean, the Hale pack knows, but they just know that we think it, not that we’re right about it.” He smirked. “You looked like you were thinkin’ a lot. Wanna talk about it?” 

“It’s weird.” Buffy murmured. “I don’t know. I mean, every other potential Slayer has years of training. She’s taken from her family and pretty much raised by her Watcher. I’m a special case.” She grimaced. “Really regretting that phrasing right now. Still, the fact is, nobody got to me until I was already the Slayer. They lost track of me, or they never had it to begin with. That’s not how they do things.” 

“Maybe it’s better that way.” Sam said. “They didn’t get their claws into you from the time you were a kid. You were able to grow up and learn things on your own without other people dictating to you what you should be thinking and feeling. Hell, you got to actually be a kid and a teenager, unlike those other slayers.”

“Yeah.” Dean muttered. He bit into his burger like it had somehow personally offended him, ignoring Sam and Buffy as he finished eating quickly. Thinking of all the time he missed out on was something that still upset him. 

Buffy stared at Dean, one eyebrow raised. “You know that nobody’s going to steal that from you, right?” 

Sam hesitated mid-bite, looking at Dean worriedly. He glanced at Buffy warily, and then back at Dean. He even opened his mouth to say something before faltering and falling quiet again. Eventually, he just continued eating his own burger at a steady pace. 

Dean was quiet as he set his plate on the floor. A coffee table was one more thing they were going to need. Or tv trays. He wasn’t sure which one made more sense. “I missed out on a lot.” He muttered. “I’m tryin’ to make up for it now, where I can. Not the easiest thing, since I’ve gotta watch my back. I trust Stiles’ dad about as far as I can throw him, since he’s a cop.” He snorted. “And here I am, tryin’ to be a cop, too. It’s all fucked up. Dad would have kicked the shit out of me for this.” 

“Well, that’s more than I would have gotten from my dad.” Buffy pointed out. “The money is a nice distraction from the fact that he paid me to go away and never come back.” 

Sam looked sick at her words, still unable to believe what her father had done, or the fact that any father could have done that to their children. John Winchester wasn’t a perfect father; hell, he was just barely hanging onto the ‘father’ title at all. It would have been so easy for him to drink himself into a gutter and never come back, or to pass Sam and Dean off onto a family friend and live his life pretending he had no children, but he’d take his boys with him, instead. He’d treated them more like soldiers than children, yeah, but he’d never given them up, the way Hank Summers had. He took a deep breath and looked at his brother. “What can I do to help?”

“Nothin’.” Dean shook his head. He smiled a moment later. “Hurry up and eat, we’re gonna go to the Bronze.” He stood up, picking up the plate from the floor. “I meant what I said. When we’re outside of school, anything goes.” 

Buffy glanced down at her clothes. “I’m going home and changing into something else. This is ‘mopey Buffy’ clothing. Not good for being seen in public.” 

Sam stared at her clothes, and then up at her, bewildered. “I like the way you look.” He said.

“That’s sweet.” Buffy smiled. “Seriously, I’ll just be about ten minutes, I swear.” She darted across the street and back into her own house. “Mom? Dawnie? I’m going to the Bronze!” 

Joyce appeared after a moment, and she studied Buffy carefully. “Is everything alright?” She asked after a beat, raising her eyebrows at her daughter.

Buffy smiled, nodding. “We’re all okay. Dean wants to go to the Bronze, and he never wants to do that, so I'm trying to hurry up and get ready. Sam actually thought I’d go while I’m wearing this.” She gestured to her outfit. “Boys!” 

Joyce snorted out a laugh. “Alright. Well, go ahead and change then. Do you need any money for drinks?”

“No, I think Dad covered that for the next few decades.” Buffy muttered. “Actually, I’m giving some of the money to Dean and Sam. It’s not... a thing. It’s just that they need it more than I do and I want to help. Dean and I argued about it the other day, but he finally stopped being lame about it.” 

“Good to know.” Joyce murmured, and placed her hand on Buffy’s shoulder, squeezing gently. She looked as though she was going to say something, and then stopped. Instead, she smiled and told Buffy, “You have fun, okay?”

“I hope to.” Buffy went up the stairs, knocking on Dawn’s bedroom door. “Hey! Last chance to come to the Bronze with me.” 

Dawn poked her head out and smiled at her sister. “Hey. Thanks.” She began, flushing a little. “But I’m actually going out with Scott tonight.” She paused, and then flung the door open. “Do I look okay?” She was wearing a short, dark blue spaghetti strapped dress that came to the tops of her knees, with a pair of opaque black leggings underneath. There was a black bolero on a hanger resting on Dawn’s bed, and blue flats to match the dress on the floor at the foot of the bed.

“You look cute!” Buffy grinned. “Scott’s going to trip over his own feet when he sees you.” She hesitated, then spoke quietly. “I’m a little nervous.” 

“Why?” Dawn asked, drawing the door closed for privacy. She looked back at her sister curiously.

“Because I ended up telling Dean and Sam today that I actually like both of them.” Buffy admitted, taking a deep breath as she looked up at Dawn. “I’ve been terrified of them not wanting to talk to me ever again, and instead, we’re going to try to make it work. I mean, with both of them being my boyfriend. Boyfriends? Is there even a proper plural for that?” 

“I have no idea.” Dawn admitted, staring at Buffy with wide eyes. “You’re the only person I’ve ever had to think about that with. You can probably come up with your own phrase, and it’ll be cool.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Buffy murmured. “I just hope they don’t change their minds about this and tell me to fuck off.” She glanced at Dawn’s outfit again. “Seriously, Scott’s going to pee his pants.” She laughed. “I need to find an outfit at least as good as that, but something I can still dance in.” She shrugged. “I’ll figure it out. I think they don’t care what I wear, which sounds nice, but it’s infuriating.” She grinned. “I want to hear all about your date, later. Okay?” 

Dawn flushed, but grinned widely. “Okay.” She agreed, nodding. She paused once again, but this time, she threw her arms around her sister when she moved again. “Have fun.”

“Thanks. You, too.” Buffy grinned. She went into her room, changing quickly into a black maxi skirt with a slit on both sides. She debated for a couple of minutes on what top she wanted to wear, before she realized she was taking longer than she said she would. She gave up and grabbed a plain red t-shirt, pulling it on and trading her sneakers for shoes with a heel. She braided her hair and ran back downstairs and across the street.

Sam met her at the door, opening it wide for her and staring at her outfit intently. “You look fantastic.” He told her seriously. 

“So do you.” Buffy smiled as she walked past him and into the house. “I probably took longer than I said I would, but I was talking to Dawnie. She’s got a date with Scott tonight. I almost want to crash it, just to take pictures of his face.” She laughed. “But I won’t, because she’s been great about not harassing me, lately.” She paused. “And I told her what’s going on with the three of us. She didn’t have much of a reaction beyond telling me that I’m the only person she knows who would have this be a thing.” She shrugged. 

“For Dawn, that’s pretty much approval, right?” Dean had changed out of his ‘work uniform’, which consisted of one of his t-shirts, an open button-down over it, and pants instead of jeans. Instead, he wore a new pair of jeans and an olive green, long-sleeved t-shirt. He felt like he wasn’t nearly as ‘dressed up’ as Buffy and Sam, and he made a face as he glanced down at his shirt and wondered if he should change again. 

“You look great.” Buffy put her hands on Dean’s shoulders, tilting her head. “It matches your eyes. I’m going to end up getting in a fight tonight, over you.” She smiled. “You should wear that to school. Not this week, obviously. Next week. Tuesday. Not Monday. Nobody pays attention to Monday clothes.” 

“What about Friday clothes?” Sam asked curiously, his lips twitching a little. “Do they get more attention than Monday clothes? Or Wednesday?” He looked between his brother and Buffy and fidgeted. “What? I wanna know.”

Buffy laughed. “It sounds like you’re making fun of me.” 

“He is, a little.” Dean shrugged, grinning. “We’re guys. We don’t usually give a damn what we wear. If we could get away with showin’ up to school in our boxers, we’d probably just do that.” 

“Well, for the rest of the population,” Buffy said dryly, glancing over at Sam, “wearing a nice dress or a cute pair of shoes bolsters our self-esteem. Especially when someone notices. Which never, ever happens on a Monday.” 

Sam raised both eyebrows and glanced at his brother before looking back at Buffy. “Yeah, I don’t think you’re ever going to have to worry that we won’t notice what you’re wearing. We notice pretty much everything you do.”

Buffy smiled. “Thank you.” She looked back at Dean. “Can we get going now? I’ve had a rough day. I want to go dance.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know. Why do you think I suggested this in the first damned place?” 

Sam snorted and tugged a little on his jacket before heading toward the door. “Let’s go, then.” He murmured, opening the door for Buffy.

Dean followed them outside, locking the front door behind him before he got into the Impala. He felt a little worried that Buffy would get annoyed with him for not wanting to dance, especially since he was pretty sure Sam wouldn’t care about how he looked, doing that. It was a risk, knowing that she could get tired of him and leave him for Sam. He was doing everything he could to prevent that from happening. 

Sam settled in the backseat, twisting his hands together awkwardly and chewing on his lower lip. This was more nerve-wracking than he’d expected it to be; he hoped desperately that he didn’t do something that would make Buffy change her mind about wanting him, or worse, make Dean change his mind about even allowing Sam to have this.

Buffy twisted sideways in her seat as Dean drove. She reached over the seat, holding one hand out to Sam while she held her other hand out to Dean. The whole thing was weird, but she figured she was kind of mired in weird and might as well get used to it. One wrong gesture, and she was sure that she would lose both of them, even in friendship. 

Sam looked up at her, startled, and then smiled softly, reaching out for her hand and squeezing gently. “Thanks.” He said softly.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Buffy said quietly, her shoulders sinking in relief when Dean grabbed her other hand. 

“We’re going to, anyway.” Dean reasoned. “This is a lot to ask of anybody.” 

“Right.” Buffy nodded. “But I asked you, not the other way around.” 

“Yeah? Pretty sure this whole thing was my idea.” Dean glanced over at her. “And you could have told me to fuck off for even suggesting it.” 

“You could have ignored any feelings you might have had for me.” Sam added quietly.

“I wouldn’t have been honest with myself if I had done that.” Buffy shook her head. “I needed you guys to know, no matter what. It wasn’t fair to either of you, these last couple of days, for me to close myself off. I’m trying to be a better girlfriend. For both of you, now.” 

Sam smiled softly, then leaned forward a little and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I think you’re doing a pretty damn good job.”

“So do I.” Dean laughed. “I’d kiss you, but I’m drivin’. When we stop.” He parked in the lot a moment later, and true to his word, he leaned toward her and kissed her softly. 

Buffy smiled. When she glanced out the window at the line of people waiting to get into the Bronze, she felt a new wave of butterflies in her stomach. Instead of cowering or telling Dean to forget it and just drive her home, she got out and started walking toward the back end of the line. 

Sam climbed out of the Impala and glanced toward Dean a little warily before he followed after Buffy, hurrying up a little so that he stayed close.

Dean frowned as he caught up to them. “What was that about?” He asked his brother quietly. “Second thoughts?” 

“No.” Sam assured him. “Definitely not. But, uh… nerves, I think. And paranoia. I don’t want anything happening to her. Or anyone saying something to her. And… part of me just wants to be near her no matter what, but I don’t want to be, you know, stuck like glue, because that would get annoying eventually.”

Dean nodded, smiling. “That’s what I’ve been feelin’ since Erica introduced her to us. But it wasn’t at the worst until we had to leave.” He shrugged. “Part of it’s probably ‘cause I’d rather be thinkin’ of her than... Dad and his stupid bullshit.” 

“Right.” Sam agreed quietly. “She’s like no one else I’ve ever met before. I’m… I’m actually a little scared of how in deep I am.”

“You’re not alone in that.” Dean admitted. “But that’s what all this is about. Let somebody say somethin’. I meant it when I said I was gonna rip their lungs out.” He paid the cover charge for the three of them, then looked around for a table when they got into the club. 

Sam spotted one not far from the bar, but not far from the dance floor, either, and nudged his brother lightly. “Over there.” He gestured, and then looked at Buffy with a smile. “Do you want a drink first, or do you want to dance?”

“Drink first.” Buffy smiled back. “Thank you. I’m going to sit down, okay?” She walked through the room and sat down at the table that Sam had pointed out. She looked out at the crowd on the dance floor, wondering if she would see anyone they knew. It was only Monday, so she wasn’t sure any of their friends would be around. 

Sam looked at Dean. “What do you want to drink?” He asked. “I’ll grab it and make my way back to the table for you two.”

“Thanks. I’ll just have a cream soda.” Dean walked over and sat down beside Buffy. “What’re you doing?” He grinned at her. 

“Looking for people we know.” Buffy murmured, leaning against him. She put her chin down on his shoulder. “I can’t decide if it’s good or bad that I haven’t seen them, yet. I want to be able to tell everybody about this. Well, not everybody. Lydia can’t ever shut up about how I’m making bad decisions, even when I’m really not. But I’d at least tell Erica.” 

“Tell Erica what?” Erica asked, popping up from behind Dean with an evil grin.

“That she needs to start wearin’ a bell.” Dean remarked dryly. He turned to look over his shoulder at her. “Come sit, since this is gonna take awhile to explain, probably.” 

“I have two boyfriends.” Buffy said succinctly. “I’m usually the one who takes the long way to explain stuff. I don’t feel like it, tonight.” 

Erica looked intrigued. “So, how’s this going to work out, then? Because I’m guessing the fact that you’re here with Dean means you’ve decided to keep him on. And I can take a guess who boyfriend number two is.”

“It’s Christian Slater.” Buffy said, straight-faced. “But we’re taking it slow.” 

Dean laughed. “Sam’s gonna be heartbroken that you said that.” He shook his head at her, then looked at Erica. “It was my idea. The only other options were all bullshit and I’m not interested in any of the three of us feelin’ like we’re giving up something - or, uh, someone - we want.” 

“I love you.” Buffy murmured. She put her arm around Dean’s shoulders and looked at Erica. “I’m seriously lucky. You never would have seen me again, after today. I would have probably run away to the other side of the country or something.” 

“Nah, we would have followed you.” Dean insisted. “Me, Sam and Erica.” He leaned into her touch, smiling to himself. Buffy hadn’t ever shied away from physical contact, but she was touching him more since he had come up with his solution, and he saw that as a good sign. 

“You’re not wrong.” Erica replied, watching them closely. A small, crooked smile touched her mouth. “So you really - all three of you, huh?” She looked at Dean. “Awful brave of you to wanna… ahem… partake with your brother.”

“Not _with_ my brother.” Dean scowled. “It ain’t like that. And it’s not me bein’ brave, either.” He didn’t feel like explaining the absolute terror that had been coursing through his veins for the past couple of days, just at the thought of Buffy not wanting him anymore. 

“Oh, right.” Erica replied, folding her arms over her chest. “Because as soon as people find out, that’s not gonna be what they think, too. But anyway. Yeah, it is kinda brave, because you know people are gonna open their fat, stupid mouths and make comments about the three of you. And I mean - fuck them, seriously, you should be allowed to see - or do - whoever makes you happy without having to worry about those morons. And I want you guys happy. But I also want you to, you know. Be prepared. I’m genuinely trying not to be a dick here, Dean.”

Dean nodded, his smile becoming grim. “I know.” He muttered. “I’ve had people sayin’ shit about me for years, Erica. This ain’t nothin’ new. It’s gonna piss me off if it wrecks what I’ve got goin’ now, but hell, I could leave in the next ten minutes and never look back.” He glanced at Buffy. “So long as you come with me.” 

“I couldn’t.” Buffy shook her head. “I have to be here. And nobody is going to say anything to you. Not if they want to avoid bruises. I’m not interested in letting people say bad things about you or Sam.” She rubbed a hand up and down Dean’s back. “But if I could leave, I’d be packed and ready to go in two seconds.” 

“But we just got here.” Sam commented, coming up behind them. He had a tray in his hands, with drinks for Dean and Buffy as well as himself, plus a plate of fries. He set it down on the table and looked between them all, raising his eyebrows. 

“Erica’s playin’ devil’s advocate.” Dean explained. “Makin’ sure we understand that people are gonna try to start shit, and I said if it gets bad, we can be gone. Buffy was just saying she’d come with us, except she doesn’t think she can.” 

“It’s the mouth of hell.” Buffy murmured. “I kind of have to be here.” 

Sam nodded thoughtfully. “And we’ll be here with you.” He told her. “At least until we make someone take over for a little while and kidnap you for a vacation.” He looked at the female werewolf and sighed. “And - seriously, Erica? We’re already aware of all of this crap.”

“I told her that, too.” Dean snorted. “It’s not like we woke up this mornin’, thinking we were gonna make our lives about a thousand times harder than they already are. Demons ain’t enough, let’s throw morality cops into the mix.” 

“Eh.” Sam shrugged, shaking his head. “It is what it is.” He put his hand lightly on top of Buffy’s hand. “It’s not going to stop us from doing what we’re going to do, so.”

Buffy grinned and leaned toward Sam, kissing his cheek. “Exactly. I get it, everyone thinks it’s weird, blah blah blah. It’s not our fault that they haven’t found themselves in a situation like this.” 

Erica watched them and smiled faintly. “Okay.” She murmured, nodding. “Alright. No more preachiness. Just watching out for your guys, because I fucking love you, so. I’ll shut up.”

“No, it’s fair.” Buffy murmured. “I actually had a talk with my mom about this earlier, and I sort of expected to be dragged out of my house and sent straight to Eichen House again. But she was nice about it. It’s not going to be the easiest thing, but we’re not going to be all that open about it at school.”

“Well, yeah, obviously.” Erica nodded. “But I’m pretty sure if anyone can handle it, you guys can.”

Sam let out a small laugh and pressed a kiss to the top of Buffy’s head. “Thanks, Erica.”

Buffy picked up a french fry and bit into it, smiling softly. “I’m going to dance as soon as they start playing songs that don’t make me want to smash their speakers.” 

“That could mean we’ll be here for years.” Erica snorted. She looked at Dean and Sam. “Oh, by the way, I’m stealing her away to be my dance partner.”

Dean pouted, then shrugged a moment later. “Long as she saves the slow ones for us, I don’t think we care. I know I don’t.” 

Sam smiled down at Buffy. “I suck at dancing, so he isn’t wrong. But yeah, we’re totally stealing you back for the slow songs.”

Buffy laughed. “I’m beyond okay with that.” She took a sip from her drink, then squealed and got up from her chair, grabbing Erica’s hand when a song she liked came on. “Let’s go.” 

Dean snorted and picked up a few fries, cramming them into his mouth before he washed the food down with a gulp of his soda. He glanced over at his brother. “Where’d we even go, if we went on vacation somewhere?” 

Sam tilted his head back, thinking. “I’m honestly not sure.” He admitted. “Dad always told me we were talking the world’s longest vacation, since we were driving everywhere and I missed school half the time.” He snorted, and then looked at his brother. “Where’s some place you’ve always wanted to go?”

“Vegas.” Dean said automatically. “But that leaves you out of doin’ a lot of stuff. Buffy, too. There’s also Disney World or Disneyland. I get it, we’re probably too old for that shit. But we never got to do it, before.” 

“We could do Universal Studios, maybe?” Sam suggested. “It’s like Disney, but for older people and teens.”

Dean smiled. “Maybe this summer, if John’ll let me have the time off. And if Joyce is willing to let Buffy go.” He glanced out at the crowd of people dancing. “Best we save Vegas for another time, anyway. I’d do somethin’ stupid.” 

Sam thought for a moment, and then said, “Mrs. Summers would murder you both if she didn’t get to attend her own daughter’s wedding.”

“Yeah, Buffy said that exact same thing, during the spell.” Dean nodded, laughing. “I’m gonna have to wait until she’s at least eighteen to ask her, anyway.” 

“Yeah.” Sam murmured, huffing out a small laugh. “Well, at least you’ve got goals.”

Dean grinned, blushing faintly. “Shut up.” He threw a fry at Sam. “I don’t even know what she really meant from that day, and what was just from the spell. I meant just about all of it, ‘cept that whole thing about the pancakes. I’m not that goddamned domestic.” 

Sam looked amused, grabbing the fry. “I’m kinda thinking you sorta meant the thing about the pancakes.” He teased. 

“If we’d grown up differently, I would have.” Dean said quietly, avoiding looking at Sam. “But then I wouldn’t know her. Or at least, I wouldn’t know what I know about her. Even if we were here and normal, she’d just be the new girl who hangs out with Erica and threatens to beat everybody up.” 

“Hm.” Sam murmured, looking thoughtful. “That might be true. But it might not. Either way, it’s not something we need to worry about now, because we do know her.”

“And we’re better for it.” Dean murmured, nodding. “But that’s not somethin’ that even needed to be said, was it?” 

Sam shook his head. “Not at all.” He agreed. 

When the song changed to one with a slower tempo, Dean waved a hand at Sam. “Go. I’m gonna finish these fries.” He smirked. 

Sam huffed out a laugh, flushing a little. “You just wanted the chance to laugh at the way I can’t dance.” He mumbled, standing up and patting his hands down his sides nervously. 

“Nah, I laugh at you enough without needin’ that.” Dean grinned. “I’m tellin’ you to go because I’ve already danced with her a few times.” 

“Okay,” Sam muttered, tugging a little at his hair. “I’ll - do that.” His voice cracked a little. He hurried away, looking for Buffy in the crowd before Dean could laugh at him for it. 

Buffy smiled at Sam and gestured for him to come closer. “I thought you both chickened out on me. The song’s halfway over, already.” 

Sam smiled sheepishly, moving toward her and slipping an arm around her waist. “I wasn’t chickening out. I was just… plucking up the courage.”

Buffy laughed. “Courage is a requirement to dance with me? I’m not sure how I feel about that.” She put her hands on his shoulders. 

Sam shook his head, lowering his face until it was nearly buried in Buffy’s hair. “Not to dance with you. Just… to dance, period.” His other arm wrapped around her, his hands meeting at the small of her back.

“Well, it’s just like I told you.” Buffy said gently. “It’s easy. Sway, sway, turn.” She grinned at him. “It’s not like we’re entering a competition, here. Just staying close. I don’t even care if you mess up and step on my feet. You’ll adjust to this, eventually. I’m not dating you for your superior dance skills, anyway.” 

“Thanks.” Sam laughed softly, and swayed, swayed, and turned Buffy in his arms. “I hope I do. I’d like to keep dancing with you. Anytime.” He fell silent for a moment, hugging her closer. “Rather not step on your feet, though.”

“Well, no.” Buffy laughed. “I don’t want that, either. But I won’t kick you if it happens. I just want everything to be good. I know we’re about to deal with a lot of people saying rude things. I wish it wasn’t likely. But I’ve dealt with worse than that. A vampire trying to murder me and actually killing my Watcher? That’s awful. Someone getting pissy because I have two hot boyfriends? That’s their problem, not mine.” She shook her head. 

Sam went red, a stupid grin appearing on his face. “You think I’m hot?” He asked.

“I think you own a mirror. You’ve seen you.” Buffy said lightly. “But yeah, I do. I mean, I’m most definitely getting into a fight tomorrow at school about this. Not just because of Dean. Because of you, too. How dare I get involved with two guys I’m interested in, who like me back?” She smiled at Sam, then tilted her head as something else occurred to her. “I’m going to have to wear the right shoes for that kind of thing. Aww, but I can’t. Twin Day is tomorrow. It’s either dress up or get expelled.” 

Sam laughed softly. “Dress up. Erica’s probably been waiting for this day since she first came into existence. We can worry about the height thing later.”

“Oh, the height thing?” Buffy looked embarrassed. “Also a potential issue, but I was talking about getting in a fight. One wrong hit and both of my ankles are broken.” She grinned. “No matter what, I’m looking forward to tomorrow. But tonight is nice, too.”


	22. The Talent Show, part 1

Buffy sat down in homeroom, the next day. She glanced around and laughed. It had been an idea she had, that had also been discarded, to have everyone wear something similar enough that anyone could claim to be anyone else’s twin. Somehow, it seemed, the guys in her class had taken that idea and run with it. They were all in either white or black t-shirts, and blue jeans. It was probably the most boring outfit some of them had ever worn, but she couldn’t stop smiling, anyway. And not just for the sartorial choices being made. 

“Fucking lemmings.” Erica snorted, shaking her head. She was looking around at the guys, too, caught between amusement and disgust. “ _Lazy_ fucking lemmings.”

Buffy laughed. “Well, I’m going to regret not being a lemming when somebody throws a punch at me.” She muttered. “For some reason, a few of the freshmen girls think they can kick my ass and as tempted as I am to make them all learn a lesson about that, I’m going to have to avoid them all day. If Snyder sees or hears about me getting into a fight, he’ll call my mom and then I’m grounded. Again.” 

“Peter will hear about it first.” Erica assured her. “And believe me, when he does, it won’t be your mom getting a call, and it definitely won’t be you getting grounded.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Buffy smiled. 

“What are they tryin’ to fight with you about?” Dean demanded. “They’re freshmen. It’s not like I’d - oh.” He glanced at his brother. “Yeah, never mind.” 

“Oh, it’s not just them. Cheryl Blossom and Harmony Kendall are also saying things.” Buffy smiled, shaking her head. “I’m not worried. All five of them could attack me at once and it’s not going to faze me.” 

“I very much want to record this. Goddamn, I I wish I had a video camera.” Erica grumbled, scowling. “Think we can just freak them the fuck out by being extra creepy?” 

“I wish that was possible.” Buffy nodded. “But I think this is best handled with violence.” 

“Don’t you think that about everything?” Dean teased. “Wasn’t that you gettin’ in a fight with the can opener, this morning?” He looked at Erica. “She broke it.” 

“I wanted juice!” Buffy blurted, embarrassed. 

Erica stared at her. “What the fuck juice needed a can opener? What did the poor thing ever do to you?”

“The kind that comes in a big can.” Buffy said patiently. “Mom buys it in bulk for me. It just wasn’t opening the can, and when I grabbed the arm - thingy? It fell off.” 

“Huh.” Erica lifted her brows. “I wonder how much money we could make off making a Slayer-strength resistant can opener.”

“However much you sell it for, times one.” Buffy remarked dryly. “Unless you’re planning to off me and double your profits.” 

“That’s not funny.” Dean shook his head. 

Sam threw a balled up sheet of paper at Erica with a small scowl. “Definitely not funny.”

“It wasn’t in the plans!” Erica said defensively. “But think about how many pissed off, sleep-deprived werewolves there might be that could benefit from that shit.”

“But you didn’t say werewolf-strength resistant.” Dean muttered. “And I’m not mad at you, regardless. You aren’t the one who made the joke.” He looked over at Buffy. “Seriously, don’t.” 

“Slayer-strength is stronger than werewolf-strength, I figured the wording made the reasons obvious.” Erica mumbled sulkily, pouting and wrapping her arms over her chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Buffy murmured quietly. She found herself pouting like Erica without even trying to copy her friend, slumping a little in her seat as she started drawing on the back cover of her notebook. 

Sam smiled crookedly as he watched them. “The twin thing was a really good call with you two.” He murmured softly. He glanced around quickly, then reached out for Buffy’s hand, squeezing her fingers gently and reassuringly. 

Buffy squeezed back, smiling over her shoulder at Sam. She knew that the girls that wanted to fight with her had been at the Bronze, the night before. It wouldn’t be too long before everyone in school knew what Dean had warned them about keeping quiet, but she wasn’t going to back down from anyone who was going to try to hurt her over the fact that both Winchester brothers wanted to go out with her. It would just spread rumors that much faster, but she was fully on board with seeing both guys. Backing down because a couple of girls at school got irritated over it would just mean that she wasn’t all that interested, and it was so far beyond the truth of the situation. She got up from her seat when the bell rang. “You’re better off not walking with me between classes.” She told Dean and Sam. “I’ll see you both at lunch.” With her chin raised, she left the room, looking around for the girls who had been talking about her before homeroom. She wasn’t just going to avoid backing down from a fight, she was going to start one. Snyder be damned, if she made one of those girls look like a walking exhibit of what happened to anyone who messed with her, the others would leave her alone. She frowned as she got closer to her locker, where Lydia was scrubbing furiously at something. “What did they say about me, now? I should start charging people to just use my locker as ad space.” 

“I don’t want to discuss it.” Lydia moved aside after a moment of staring at Buffy. “Fine.” 

Buffy snorted at the sight of a badly-spelled ‘hore’ scrawled across her locker in permanent marker. “Points for creativity, I guess?” She looked over at Lydia. “Thanks for trying to hide it, but I don’t care. I guess I’d better start wearing a big red H.” She tilted her head, grinning. “Or a W, since that’s what the word actually starts with. Oh, and it also stands for Winchester. So this isn’t a loss in any way. Not for me.” 

“Have you ever even heard of a low profile?” Lydia muttered. “You keep going like this, you’re going to get expelled and you’re going to ruin everything.” 

“What exactly am I going to ruin?” Buffy rolled her eyes. 

“Everything!” Lydia repeated. “I have to go.” She walked away quickly. 

Erica passed Lydia on the way, furrowing her brows in confusion. “What was that all about?” She asked Buffy.

“I don’t know. Lydia’s being weirder than usual.” Buffy shrugged. “She told me that if I get expelled, I’ll ruin everything. I don’t have the first clue what that even means.” 

“Weird.” Erica muttered, shaking her head. “But - whatever, I guess. If she doesn’t wanna discuss it, that’s one less thing you have to deal with, right?”

“Right.” Buffy nodded. She gestured to her locker door. “I know how to figure out who did it, this time. See who can’t spell. But I don’t know, maybe Lydia’s right. I was all set to get in a fight, just to make a point. But Snyder would definitely expel me and I can’t have that happen. I’d never be able to see Dean or Sam again. I wouldn’t be able to see anyone here again. I’d be in a girls’ school. In Guam.” 

Erica latched onto Buffy’s arm firmly. “Let’s avoid that happening, ‘kay? From, like, every angle. Partially because I’m pretty sure I couldn’t afford to go to Guam to visit you.”

“I’d just have Dean and Sam kidnap you and bring you with them.” Buffy said easily, grinning. “They’d end up following me, anyway.” She hugged Erica. “But you’re right, let’s not go for the worst case scenario as the primary plan.” 

Erica laughed and hugged her back. “Thank you.” She said. “And they totally would, wouldn’t they? We were only driving three hours away and they still followed you down.”

“I didn’t think it was their plan.” Buffy murmured. “But maybe it was.” She laughed, then sighed. “I need you to look out for them, okay? If or when the inevitable happens. Not to bring the mood down or anything.” She rolled her eyes at herself. “But it’s likely. I’m not saying they can’t mope at all. I expect weeks of moping.” She smiled sadly. “But then they need to get back to actually appreciating life. They’ve got it in their heads that I’m a goddess and I’m not. I just need them to accept that. Hopefully before something kills me.” 

“Good lord, you’re cheerful.” Erica muttered quietly, shaking her head. “You know I will. Look out for them, I mean. They’re as good as family.”

“You’ve known me almost a month. This shouldn’t be a surprise.” Buffy snorted. “Unless you want me to go back to being ‘love spell Buffy,’ since she was the cheeriest I’ve ever been.” 

“You keep ‘love spell Buffy’ the hell away from me, you hear?” Erica waggled a finger at her best friend, smiling crookedly.

“I’m trying to keep her away from myself, are you kidding?” Buffy turned around suddenly, grabbing a frisbee in mid-air. She looked around, then shrugged to herself and threw it back to the guy who had thrown it toward her. “This school is so weird, sometimes.” Before she had a chance to say anything else, she heard screaming from further down the hall and started running, leaping over someone who had crouched to tie their shoe. She heard running footsteps behind her as she slowed down, frowning as she looked around for the thing that had made a girl scream.

“That wasn’t funny!” Willow Rosenberg smacked Xander Harris. “Every year, you always get me with the stupid rubber frogs!” 

Buffy felt embarrassed as she realized that it was April Fool’s Day. She turned around, shaking her head as she looked at Dean. “False alarm, I guess.” 

“I’m mad at myself that I forgot.” Dean muttered. “Every year, I get Sam. I guess I got distracted.” He grinned at her, pulling her close for a kiss. “I’ve gotta make a plan. Or maybe not. If I don’t do anything all day, that’ll keep him guessing.” He smirked. 

“I want no part of this.” Buffy shook her head, smiling. “Pranks aren’t really my thing.” 

*****

Lydia stared at Buffy and Dean in the lunch line, a few people ahead of her. For most of her life, she had known she was adopted. It wasn’t something she ever saw fit to mention, since she had a good life and assumed that her parents, like so many other kids dumped off in hospitals, had some kind of addiction or money problem. Physically, she was perfectly healthy and almost never got sick. The chicken pox had been something every kid got, but hers only lasted one week instead of two. Her life had been pretty quiet until she found out that werewolves were real and that she was a banshee; after that, chaos had erupted and ruined everything for her.   
In trying to understand the new laws of her world, she had started testing DNA for everyone she knew, wanting to see the difference in genetic markers between werewolves and humans. Not everyone had consented to her new obsession, and she was grateful that Dean was in the dark about what she had seen when she compared his DNA to hers. She and the hunter had a fifty percent match in genetics. After that, she couldn’t help noticing that they had the same eye color. Same temperament. When Stiles had stopped being interested in her and started being interested in Lydia’s father, she had found herself biting her tongue to stop herself from screaming in laughter. Or terror. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about all of it. Overwhelmed was a good enough word.   
And then Buffy had started going to school with them, and the apathetic hunter had returned from having a funeral for Lydia’s grandfather, and it was like a neon sign had been lit up over the Slayer’s head, telling Lydia to test Buffy’s DNA. So she had, and discovered where the other fifty percent of her genetics had come from. She hadn’t cared at all for the Slayer, but suddenly she found herself wanting approval from both of her parents, so she had been trying desperately to befriend them. It didn’t matter to her how old they were now. Something in their future was going to go wrong and baby Lydia was going to find herself shoved backward, into the past. Every time-traveler movie and book she had read had been about someone going to the past to fix something. She could only assume that she was here to make sure they stayed together.   
When her parents had disappeared at her not-specified birthday party and came back with a cake for her, she had started feeling horribly guilty for keeping the truth a secret from them. She had tried to spend time with Buffy the past two weekends, but the Slayer had seemed so distracted or outright magnetized, when it came to being near Dean. It wasn’t fair for Lydia to keep this to herself anymore, so she was going to have to find a way to get herself invited to one of their houses, just to show them - as well as Dawn and Sam, her aunt and uncle - what she had found out. She hadn’t even told Allison what she was up to, so that was going to be a fun discussion at the next pack meeting, though she was certain that Peter already knew and was having far too much fun flirting with Buffy in front of Dean.   
She moved forward when the people separating her from the couple walked away to talk about something, but she stayed quiet as she watched them and listened to their conversation. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from asking out loud, “Are you sure you want that?” 

Buffy glanced over at Lydia, then looked back at the cheeseburger and fries she was about to accept from the lunch lady. “I have to eat something and there’s not a lot of options here. I keep meaning to bring my lunch, but I always forget.” 

“Eat what you want to eat.” Dean insisted. He looked over at Lydia. “What’re you having for lunch? Diet water?” 

Buffy laughed and moved further along the line. 

Dean grinned and took his own cheeseburger and fries from the woman on the other side of the counter. “Lydia, you need to stop treating everybody around you like crap. Trust me, she burns off all the calories.” He paused, then shook his head. “For once, I didn’t mean that how it sounded.” 

Lydia took a deep breath and got herself a salad and a bottle of water. “I just want to make sure that you both stay healthy. It’s important to - the good of this town. And the county. You don’t have to rely on a diet of doughnuts and bacon, just because you’re going to be a cop. Do you really think Buffy would tolerate being with someone who had an oversized stomach?” 

Dean looked horrified as he glanced down at his abdomen. “I’m gonna have to start doing a lot more push-ups.” He muttered, then went to the end of the line to pay for his lunch. He regretted getting the cheeseburger, but it was too late to change his mind, now. 

Lydia resolved to start bringing lunch for everyone at their table, since she couldn’t justify only bringing it for Dean and Buffy. She took her usual seat at their table, leaving the chair between herself and Buffy open for Erica, even though she wanted to sit closer and ask the couple a thousand questions. 

Erica swept into the lunchroom, dropping down beside Buffy. She glanced at Lydia curiously, then glowered half-heartedly at her tray before poking at her ‘chicken’ sandwich. “What’s going on? Why does Dean look like someone told him his favorite weapon is out of commission?”

“Lydia is on the warpath and policing our food choices.” Buffy shrugged and took a bite of her burger. “She wants us to stop eating the yummy food and stick only to rabbit food.” 

“She called me fat.” Dean muttered, pouting. 

“Why?” Erica asked the redhead bluntly. “You’re not gonna start doing that to us, too, are you?” She hesitated, and then looked down at her sandwich again. “Honestly, I might thank you for it.”

Allison snorted as she sat down across from Lydia. She smirked at Dean. “You’re not fat. You know you’re not fat.” She looked around at the others. “Do you all agree?”

“You know I do.” Buffy nodded. “And with as much running after demons and vampires as we do, the likelihood of either of us getting fat is so slim, it’s practically nonexistent. So don’t let her get to you.” She told Dean. 

“It’s not just about weight gain.” Lydia protested. “It’s also about cholesterol intake.” 

Sam squinted at her, and then blinked. “You don’t want them to end up somehow having heart attacks.” He surmised. “I think they’re a little young for that? Although… I don’t know anything about Buffy’s biology, but the whole ‘being the Slayer’ thing might mean she’s exempt from anything that would affect a normal human.”

“Like us,” Erica agreed, finally taking a bite of her sandwich. She grimaced, but kept chewing, pointing at it. “This thing is full of so much grease that if I were human when I bit into it, I’m pretty sure my heart would have stopped right this second.”

“I think that’s kind of illegal.” Buffy laughed. “And I don’t see anyone else dropping dead in the middle of the cafeteria.” She eyed Dean, noting that he still seemed upset. She shook her head slightly and stood up, pulling his chair out from the table a little, so she could sit sideways on his lap. “You’re not anywhere close to being overweight.” She said firmly. “You weren’t this morning and you aren’t now.” She froze when she heard a familiar nasal voice behind her. 

“Ahem.” Snyder scowled as he looked around at everyone. “I wasn’t aware that we had a chair shortage in this cafeteria.” 

Buffy gave Dean an apologetic look and sat back down in her own seat. 

“I noticed that none of you have signed up for the talent show, this Friday.” Snyder continued. “And this semester alone, you’ve all racked up an almost impressive number of absences and tardies. This whole week is so that you can prove you have school spirit, but I’m very doubtful of that being the case, here. With that in mind, I expect to see all of you participating. Surely, you’ve used your time away from this building to engage in perfectly legal activities that you can demonstrate for your fellow classmates.” He walked away a moment later. 

“My talent’s gonna be demonstrating a fatality on that son of a bitch, Mortal Kombat-style.” Dean muttered. 

Allison tapped her fingers against the table, scowling in Snyder’s direction. “Can we make it a group effort, just so he can’t come back from the dead and tell us that it wasn’t satisfactory?”

“I’m all for that.” Buffy murmured. “But we’d have to do it where other people can’t see, and I probably shouldn’t even be talking about this like it’s a legitimate thing I want to do.” She frowned. “I guess we can figure out something that we can all do together, right? I’m not good at singing. Or theater stuff. And it’s not like I can demonstrate how to slay a vampire onstage.” 

Erica snapped her fingers, then pointed at Buffy. “Martial arts. You’re literally learning martial arts right now, you can do a… I don’t know, self-defense thing.”

“Maybe.” Buffy nodded. “Like breaking a board or whatever.” 

“I think a short scene would be the easiest thing, and we could all get through it at once.” Lydia suggested. “Maybe something taking place in a classroom?” 

Sam looked thoughtful. “That could work.” He agreed. 

“I just want to complain a little longer.” Allison admitted, shrugging. “He’s a mean little man that hates students. I don’t really understand why this is important to him.”

“It’s not.” Buffy murmured. “He’s determined to torture me. That’s all. Unfortunately, you guys are getting dragged along for the ride.” 

Allison nudged Buffy’s hand lightly and smiled at the other girl. “Well, we’ve got your back, at least.”

Buffy smiled back. “Thanks. I think we can do something that’ll be over in about five minutes and meet his stupid requirement. I’m so sick of jumping through his hoops. At least these Spirit Days don’t suck too much.” 

“They’ve been kind of fun.” Sam agreed, grinning at her. 

“They have.” Erica agreed, slapping her hand on the table. “And it proves that Buffy and I are geniuses who should always be paired together for shit like this.”

Buffy grinned. “I agree with that.” She nodded. “We definitely need to plan ahead for Homecoming Week, when school starts again. Maybe by then, we’ll have a better principal. I actually miss when Giles was principal, and he wasn’t all that great at it, either.” 

“That’s because he’s Mister Librarian who just wants to be left alone.” Erica told her. “He totally only socializes because of you, otherwise he’d always be holed up in that library of his.”

Buffy smiled, shrugging. “It’s not like he wants to.” She pointed out. “Snyder’s making him host the talent show, too. He’s going to laugh at me when I tell him about this. I just know it.” 

“Eh, let him.” Erica shrugged. “He got corralled into this just as much as we did, he can’t laugh too much.”

Dean grimaced. He hated the idea of being on display in front of everyone, especially knowing how vicious people could be. He preferred keeping a low profile whenever he could, but it had been nearly impossible in Sunnydale already, but this was so much worse. He drummed his fingers on the table in front of him, wondering how his dad would have dealt with this. John Winchester’s solution had been to run like hell whenever anything got a little tough. Dean glanced over at Buffy. There was no way he and Sam were taking that option. Not anymore. 

Lydia frowned. “I’m coming over to your house, after school.” She said suddenly, looking at Buffy. 

“Okay?” Buffy said slowly, frowning. “Why?” 

“I want to.” Lydia blurted. “That’s all.” 

Sam glanced back at Dean questioningly, lifting his eyebrows. 

Allison squinted at her best friend. “Ah… should I come with, or is this a you thing?” She asked Lydia. 

“It’s a me thing.” Lydia nodded. “But I’ll explain it. Eventually.” 

Buffy felt even more confused. She looked over at Dean and Sam, mouthing ‘save me.’ 

Sam gave her a sympathetic look, reaching out to squeeze her hand. “She wanted to spend time with you in LA.” He commented softly. “We kind of commandeered that little mission when we showed up.”

Buffy nodded after a moment. She looked over at Lydia. “Okay, I guess you can give me a ride home, then? But I won’t leave until after training with Giles. And you’ll have to drive Sam, too. Dean has to go to work.” 

Lydia smiled in relief. “Okay, that’s fine with me. I can work on a few things while I wait for you to get done.” She had wanted to be able to talk to Dean at the same time she spoke to Buffy, but she didn’t want to wait until Friday. 

“Thanks.” Sam piped up, giving Lydia an appreciative smile and a nod. 

*****

Lydia felt nervous as she parked in Buffy’s driveway, after school. She got out, turning toward Sam. “I actually wanted to talk to you, too. And Dawn. I think that it would have been nice to have Dean here, too. But this does concern all four of you, so I’ll settle for three and talk to him about it, later. I'm not naive. You’re going to tell him everything I have to say.” 

“That’s not making me feel very confident about whatever you want to talk about.” Buffy remarked, folding her arms across her chest. “This sounds like a sales pitch. If you’re not trying to convince me to sell Avon, then you want us to join a cult. Or the pack. And I already said no.” 

“It’s not about that.” Lydia shook her head. “But I’d like to be able to sit down with the three of you, if I can.” She gave Sam a pleading look, since he had convinced Buffy to let her come over, in the first place. She had a feeling that she was going to need to go to him whenever she was having an issue with Buffy or Dean. It made her sick to her stomach that her own parents seemed to hate her, even though they had no idea that they were her parents. She had sort of expected that if or when she ever met her biological relatives, there would be an instant connection there and they would have welcomed her with open arms. Back then, she hadn’t known that she would be attending high school with most of them. 

Sam studied Lydia’s face, wondering why she seemed so fearful about whatever it was she had to say, but he gave her a tiny smile and looked at Buffy. “It can’t hurt to hear what she has to say.” He murmured. “It sounds like it might be pretty important, since she wanted to wait until we had privacy before she said anything.”

‘Is this going to be a thing with the two of you?” Buffy asked, her head tilted as she rested her hands on her hips, her lips pursed. “Every time she’s not getting her way, she’s going to give you that look and you’re going to cave and expect me and Dean to do the same.” She looked over at Lydia. “Okay. Sure. Give me your sales pitch.” She said flippantly. “And then, when I don’t want to sell your... what? Girl Scout cookies? You’ll just give my boyfriend a look again, like he can rescue you from whatever hell you think you’ve found yourself in.” 

“It’s not like that!” Lydia said quickly, her eyes wide. “Buffy, please, I need you to listen.” She started to glance at Sam again for help, then shook her head and turned, putting her back to her uncle. “Can we please just go into your house? Or his? I don’t care where we talk about this, so long as it isn’t outside. I have documents.” 

Buffy smiled coldly. “Of course you do.” She muttered. “Fine. My house. You said you needed to talk to Dawnie too, didn’t you? She’s probably not even home.” She was already getting her keys out of her pocket as she spoke, and she went up the front steps and unlocked the door, letting Lydia and Sam in after her. “She’s most likely out with Scott.” 

Lydia grabbed her folder from her backpack and opened it, getting out the copies she had made of all of her research in the past few months, regarding her lineage. She started to hand a stapled packet to Sam, then reconsidered and turned it over, handing it to him with the blank back page facing him. “Just hold it like that. For now.” She held another packet out to Buffy as the Slayer sat down on the couch, but this one was face-up. She knew both of her relatives well enough by now to know that Sam would have immediately started reading over the information given to him, whereas Buffy, predictably, only glanced at the top page and looked back up at Lydia with an impatient, wary smile. 

“I’m adopted.” Lydia blurted. She winced. There had been at least seven variations of speeches she had composed in her head, and another four or five that she had written out, in preparation for this. None of them had started with the words she had just spoken. “There was never any record of my biological parents. It’s not something publicly known, but the hospital - the nurses theorized that I was left behind by someone who couldn’t afford to take care of me, or possibly just didn’t want to. The only identifying information about me was a first name. Lydia. Obviously.” She gestured for Sam to turn his papers over. “In wanting to understand more about lycanthropy, I used less than legal means to obtain DNA from a few of you. It was meant as a comparison with the werewolves we know, to look for anomalies in their genetics.”

Buffy set the papers aside, only giving them another cursory glance before she looked at Lydia. “Am I about to be told that you’re my sister, too? I don’t see why Dean and Sam need to be informed about that. I knew my dad was a cheater, but unless the woman he got pregnant was Sam’s mom-” 

“You’re my mother!” Lydia blurted. She stared at Buffy in horror. Nothing she had intended to say had been like this. She spoke softly when she continued, hoping to break through the expression on Buffy’s face and the way that the Slayer had gone still. “I don’t know what happened - what will happen - between you and Dean. But you’re my parents. The DNA doesn’t lie. I found out about him first. He was here before you, and I wasn’t sure what to do with that information. I thought I’d have to find a way to keep in touch with him that made logical sense, at least just to see it through and figure out who you were. Who you would be, I guess. But you’re left-handed, like me. That’s much less common and a clearer indicator, even without the proof.” 

“Unless there was a Russian nesting doll situation, I can’t be your mother.” Buffy shook her head. She started to reach for the papers, then grimaced and left them where they were, getting up from the couch to put distance between herself and Lydia. “You’re only two months younger than me. Unless you’re here from the future...” She looked over at Sam. “You’re Research Guy.” She ignored Lydia’s indignant huff. “Is time travel possible?” 

Sam looked unnerved, his eyes slightly wide and darting back and forth between Buffy, Lydia, and the packet on his lap. “I’ve… never seen anything that would say it’s possible, but… there’s nothing indicating that it isn’t.” He murmured, furrowing his brows. Now that he was aware of Lydia’s secret, if he looked closer, he could see the similarities between the redhead and Buffy. The petite shape of them, the large, wide eyes, the delicate upturned nose. He could see the similarities to his brother, too, and he sat back, abruptly out of air. “I don’t understand this.” He said bluntly. “This is beyond anything I’ve ever… how is this even -“ he sputtered, looking frustrated when he couldn’t articulate himself through his shock. 

“I don’t even know anyone named Lydia.” Buffy rolled her eyes. “Besides you, I mean. I always figured if I did have kids, I’d give them names that kind of meant something to me. Kristi or Dorothy, for a girl. After the figure skaters.” She glanced over at Sam, feeling a little embarrassed. “I guess I never thought much about names for a boy, anyway. I just always wanted a daughter.” She looked back at Lydia. “But that was well before I ever became the Slayer, and I don’t think they can have kids. Are you sure you did this right? I mean, god, even ignoring the time travel aspect, why in the hell would Dean and I have a baby and immediately drop her off somewhere in the past?” She looked horrified and sat back down, grabbing Sam’s arm. “Something must go wrong for us, later on. All of us. Or we would have just gone somewhere else, right? Tried to run? What the hell is so powerful that it would have caught up to us?” She paused a moment later, feeling like she had gotten too far ahead of herself. “Wait. Today is April Fool’s Day.” She laughed, shaking her head. “Did Dean put you up to this? I told him I wanted to be left out, so either he ignored that in favor of getting me and Sam at the same time, or you orchestrated this on your own.” 

“It’s not a trick.” Lydia said weakly, shaking her head. “I know the timing is unfortunate, but I didn’t want to wait even one more day to talk to you.” 

“Yeah, right.” Buffy shook her head, smiling. “God, you really had me going. If Dean wasn’t involved in this, you have to get him, too.” 

“It’s not a trick!” Lydia snapped. She sat down in the armchair, frowning. “If you don’t believe me, we can get Scott’s mom to conduct the test herself. She wouldn’t resort to a prank, no matter what day it was. She’s a nurse, but she’s got enough medical training that she may as well be a doctor. And Scott can’t lie to save his life, so he would never allow for that kind of thing.” 

“Okay.” Buffy held a hand up to stop Lydia’s rant, lost in thought for a moment. “I don’t need a second test. I’ll just have Erica and Peter listen to this and see their reactions. That’s all it’s going to take for me to believe you. But that can’t happen until you talk to Dean. I don’t think Dawn needs to be informed until I have something a little more concrete as evidence. Anybody can put anything on a piece of paper, right? My only real concern right now is trying to figure out what’s going to happen to get us into that situation. I know that you’ve got it good here, but if we can stop whatever goes wrong before it goes wrong, then we can raise you ourselves and I think I’d rather have that be the end result. But again, this is all just speculation, at this point.” 

Sam turned his hand over, clasping his fingers gently around Buffy’s, nodding at her. “Peter and Erica are a good idea.” He murmured. “Even if Dean probably won’t think so, at least in Peter’s case.” He furrowed his brows a little, thinking before looking at Lydia. “You probably mentioned this before and I was too dazed to hear it. Does anyone else know?”

Lydia shook her head. “I haven’t even told Allison. I wanted to discuss it with Buffy and Dean first, but I forgot that he had to go to work, and then it felt more imperative to just get the words out to whoever I could.” 

“This feels surreal.” Sam said quietly, looking at Buffy. “But - listen. Whatever it is that happens in the future, whatever it is that… causes this. We’ll stop it. If Peter and Erica confirm it, if Lydia really is yours, I’m going to do whatever I can to help you make sure that you never have to give her up.”

“Isn’t that going to cause problems? If she’s not here, what changes?” Buffy looked confused, then frowned at Lydia. “Did anything major happen that you stopped, or started, or... I don’t know. I read that story about the guy that stepped on the bug, okay? I know that not having you here might even mean that Dean and I don’t end up together, because you had that party and that was kind of a big night for us. So what happens if we keep you? Wouldn’t we just undo everything?” 

“I don’t have an answer for that.” Lydia said quietly. “I don’t think it’s something we can know until it happens, and by then, it won’t make a difference. If I’m not here, then I’m not here. But I’ve seen how the two of you are.” She gave Sam a worried glance, not wanting her uncle to be hurt by what she was saying. “I don’t think anything short of being on different planets could keep you apart, and I don’t think even that would be enough. Dean’s good with tech, he could build a ship and come find you.” 

Buffy smiled. “Yeah, he probably could.” She nodded. “I guess now we wait? Unless you want to disrupt Dean’s shift at work.” She looked over at Sam. “Otherwise, I’m ordering dinner.” 

“Let me.” Lydia interjected. “Seriously, with the way you two eat, I won’t get to exist because you’ll both have heart attacks on Thanksgiving.” 

“That explains it.” Sam muttered, snorting out a laugh.

Lydia smiled hesitantly at Sam. “It’s been driving me crazy for about a week now.” She admitted. “I just want to be able to spend time with my family. My biological family. I don’t care why I ended up here. If we have to deal with it later, we will. You guys and the pack, since you refuse to be part of that.” 

Sam returned her smile faintly. “It’s not that we refuse.” He murmured. “It’s just that… well, we’re kind of our own pack, I guess.” He looked at Buffy and shrugged. “Well, if she’s really your daughter, it explains a couple of things about my reactions to her. Apparently, i don’t even have to know who she really is, but I’ll still bend over backwards for you and people that belong to you.”

Buffy grinned. “You’re gonna bend over for yourself?” She paused. “Okay, that sounded cuter in my head.” She shrugged and looked at Lydia. “Order dinner, since you’re so insistent. I’m going to see if Dawnie’s upstairs.” She took the stairs two at a time and knocked on her sister’s bedroom door. 

“Come in!” Dawn called out. 

Buffy walked into Dawn’s room, leaning back against the door after she closed it. “Wanna hear something weird? Weirder than vampires weird?” 

Dawn looked up from her book, and then rolled onto her stomach. “Sure. Hit me.”

“Lydia is your niece.” Buffy slid down until she was sitting on the floor, shaking her head. “My daughter, apparently. Time travel’s a thing and that’s how she got here. Which means I sent her back here. To meet me.” 

Dawn stared at her for a long moment, and then let out a slow, long, “What.”

“She’s got charts and stuff.” Buffy continued, frowning. “I haven’t really looked at them. I think Dean should be told, but I sort of want to verify that she’s not lying or insane, first. But then, if she tells other people before she tells him, he’s just going to get annoyed. And most likely with me.” 

Dawn looked at Buffy dubiously for a long moment before her eyes slowly tracked over to her calendar. “Um. You don’t… seem like you’re trying to prank me.” She said carefully. “But this is all really kind of… um. Farfetched.”

“I thought the same thing.” Buffy murmured. “She’s downstairs right now. You can hear it for yourself. I don’t think she’s lying.” 

“But that’s…” Dawn shook her head, sitting up. “I’ve gotta hear this.” She agreed. “Because this is impossible.”

“Vampires, Dawn.” Buffy muttered, standing up. “Vampires and demons and things like a house right across the street from ours being for sale, right when Dean and Sam needed somewhere to stay.” 

“I know, I know, I know, but time travel? My niece from the future, coming back in time and going to high school with us?” Dawn rubbed her eyes. 

“If it’s a joke, I’m going to punch her hard enough to knock her teeth out.” Buffy murmured. “But I just don’t think it is. Or at least, I don’t think it now. I did, before.” 

“What made you change your mind?” Dawn asked her.

“What does she have to gain from making this up?” Buffy reasoned. “She has to know that I’m going to kick her ass if she’s lying about it, and not only that? It’s just cruel. It’s not funny. She’s down there, actually kind of terrified, and she made these packets of papers that go into detail about her being related to me. To us.” 

Dawn chewed on her lower lip, and then nodded. “Okay.” She murmured. “Then… I’m willing to listen. At least.”

“Okay.” Buffy went downstairs, slower than the amount of time she had taken to run up to her sister’s room as she wondered what Lydia would have to gain from a lie, if she really wasn’t telling the truth. The redhead had a big house, popularity and she was intelligent enough to end up at an Ivy League school. Buffy, even being the Slayer, felt like her life paled in comparison. Maybe even more so, given what tended to happen to Slayers. “What are we having for dinner?” 

“Salmon and salad.” Lydia smiled nervously as she looked up at Buffy and Dawn. 

Dawn hesitated, and then gave Lydia a small, careful smile in return. “Sounds good.” She cleared her throat. “So, then.”

“I told her.” Buffy interjected. “Dean’s going to be pissed that he’s the last of us to hear about it. But I don’t want to disrupt him at work two days in a row.” 

“He’ll understand.” Sam murmured to her. “I hope. He’ll be pissy for awhile, but he’ll understand eventually.”

“He’s going to think it’s a joke, too.” Buffy warned Lydia. “As it is, I’m still not entirely convinced that it isn’t. But in the meantime, we can eat and do our homework and wait for him to get home.” 

Dawn studied the redhead for a moment, shifting a little. “Um. Do you want something to drink?”

“Yes, please. Water is fine.” Lydia murmured. 

“Water.” Buffy scoffed. “What do you actually want to drink?” 

“Tea. With lemon.” Lydia said quietly. “If that’s okay.” 

Dawn cleared her throat again. “I can make that for you.” She assured her. “It’s okay.” She ducked out of the room and headed toward the kitchen.

“Is there anything you - never mind.” Buffy sighed. She was so used to things being well past the boundary of sane, she was already accepting Lydia’s words, and she wasn’t so sure that she should. She thought of Dean and how he was going to react to everything, glancing at the clock on the VCR to confirm that they still had hours to go before he would get back from work. 

Sam looked up at Buffy from where he was seated, and then at Lydia, chewing his lower lip. “Um. Let’s get started on some homework, or something, okay? Something to distract us until Dean’s off work.”


	23. The Talent Show, part 2

Buffy practically sprinted across the street, hours later. She nearly slammed into Dean in his driveway, blushing faintly when he grabbed her arms to stop her from landing on her face on the pavement. “I’ve been dying to talk to you for hours.” She blurted. “Lydia said - a thing. And I don’t know if she’s serious, but I think she’s serious, and I can’t get confirmation until you hear it for yourself, because if someone else told me she wasn’t lying and you didn’t even know about it yet, you’d want to kill us all.” 

Dean stared at her. “Is any of this gonna make sense in the next five minutes?” 

“Yes.” Buffy nodded. “Come on, everybody’s over at my house.” She grabbed his hand and started walking. “I was going to call you at work, but Sam and I did that yesterday, and really, I don’t want Stiles’ dad looking for reasons to arrest me, just as some kind of payback for dragging you away from work constantly.” 

Sam appeared at the front door, then moved over to the railing of the porch, peering out at his brother. “Hey,” he greeted. “Come on in, she’s… really freaking nervous.” He murmured.

Dean felt even more lost, but he walked into Buffy’s house and sat down on the couch, putting his arm around Buffy when she sat down beside him. He looked over at Lydia, who was sitting in the armchair. “What’s going on?” 

Lydia faltered for a moment. She grabbed one of the packets she had put together and held it out to Dean without saying a word, since she was more terrified of his reaction than she had been of the others’. 

Dean looked through the papers, then looked back up at Lydia. “As pranks go, I can think of at least a dozen better ones.” 

“It’s not a prank.” Lydia sighed. “What is it with you two?” 

“It’s April first.” Dawn told her, smiling faintly. “I thought the same thing.”

“Also, pranks are a regular thing between me and Dean.” Sam added, and then looked at his brother seriously. “Genuinely do not think this is a prank.”

“She’s got no real reason to do this.” Buffy pointed out. “Not with the way we are about people who lie to us.” 

“So...” Dean hesitated. “So you’re our kid, and you ended up here, right along with us? Why?” 

“I don’t think anyone can answer that.” Buffy murmured. 

“I don’t know.” Lydia nodded as she glanced at Buffy, then looked back at Dean. “I just know that my DNA is half yours, half hers.” 

Sam studied his brother carefully. “What are you thinking?” He asked quietly.

“I’m thinkin’ I want more answers than this.” Dean admitted, licking his lips as he glanced over at Buffy. “We don’t know when she was actually born, do we?” 

“No.” Buffy shook her head. “She said she ended up in the hospital with only a first name for any sort of identification. The people working there at the time thought that she had been dropped off by someone - well, by me, I guess.” 

Dean was quiet as he mulled that over, then looked up at Lydia. “Do you have one of those cards that babies get, with all of the information about their height and weight? Did they save the card that had your name on it?” 

Lydia’s eyes widened. “I hadn’t thought of that. If it’s anywhere, it’s probably in the hospital, locked away in a cabinet.” 

Dean stood up. “Then we’d better get over to the hospital and see if Scott’s mom will let us look through records, yeah?” 

“Hold on.” Buffy blurted. “I’ve been agonizing about this for hours and you’re just going to take her at her word?” 

“No.” Dean shook his head. “But if that name card has your handwriting or mine, it’s proof enough that she’s not making shit up. After that, the only thing is to wait it out and find a better plan, whenever you get pregnant.” 

“That’s years and years and years away.” Buffy muttered. After a few seconds of consideration, she smiled suddenly and smacked his shoulder. “Dean! That’s years and years and years away?” She repeated. “Do you even know what this means? I’m not going to die. Not anytime soon.” 

Lydia didn’t have the heart to explain to Buffy that she could just as easily be pregnant now. Lydia wasn’t exactly an authority on how old she was when she had ended up at the hospital in Beacon Hills. She could have been months old, instead of minutes. She glanced at Dean, who had seemed to come to the same conclusion that Lydia had, and that made the banshee wonder if Buffy was even on birth control. 

Sam gave Buffy a soft smile as he watched her, before he turned his gaze toward his brother. Then, his smile faltered, and he leaned toward Dean. “What’s wrong?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t think she’s on birth control.” Dean whispered back. “I’ve never seen her take any, not even last weekend.” 

Sam frowned. “Maybe she’s using something else?” He suggested, his brows drawing together.

Dean hated to put his girlfriend on the spot, but he was too nervous to even consider driving until he had an answer. “You’re on birth control, right?” He asked Buffy. 

Buffy stared back at him, then shook her head slowly. “No? I sort of figured you had that handled.” 

Dean glanced over at Lydia, like she had somehow manifested herself by telling them about her odd origins. He gulped a moment later and went back outside. 

Try as he might, Sam couldn’t seem to stop himself from letting his eyes drift down toward Buffy’s abdomen. His gaze shot right back up again when he realized what he was doing. “Oh, man.” He muttered under his breath.

Buffy frowned at Sam, then went upstairs, slamming her bedroom door shut. 

“We should probably go without her?” Lydia suggested. “I don’t want to be the one to get her to come back down here.” 

Dawn sighed. “You guys can go. I’ll stay and see if I can get her to come down.”

“We won’t be too long. I hope.” Lydia hurried outside, sparing one last glance over her shoulder at the staircase before she got into the back seat of the Impala. 

“I’m still hopin’ this is all bullshit that the three or four of you cooked up.” Dean admitted, glancing back at Lydia. “If it is, I don’t know if I’m gonna be impressed or furious.” 

“It’s. Not. A. Prank.” Lydia said again, sighing. “Do you really think Buffy would act like she might be pregnant, as a joke?” 

“No.” Dean muttered. 

Sam was silent for a long moment, before saying, “There are… similarities… between the three of you.” His eyes shot up to look at Dean for a moment before continuing. “Physical similarities, I mean. To you and Buffy. She has your eyes. Buffy’s eye shape, your eye color. I know it’s not much to go on, but…”

“Buffy and I are both left-handed.” Lydia murmured, like she had told the Slayer earlier in the day. “The world population of left-handed people is only at twelve percent. It’s more likely to be related to another left-handed person than to not be related to them.” She frowned, thinking over her words to make sure they had made sense. She was still nervous and just wanted to fill all of the awkward silence with facts, whenever possible. “If you’re left-handed, I meant. Of course.” 

Dean started driving toward the hospital. He was thinking of other things and could care less about what Lydia was babbling about. “We’re worrying over nothing, right? I only slept with her the one time, that’s not necessarily gonna get her pregnant.” 

Sam rubbed a hand over his face. “That’s why they always say ‘it only takes one time’ when they do condom demonstrations and stuff in health class.” He murmured. “We’re Winchesters, Dean. When, in the entire span of our lives so far, have we had the sort of luck that actually meant that we’d worried over nothing?”

Dean paled. “Fuck.” He muttered. 

“That’s what got you into this mess.” Lydia smiled. 

Dean glared at her in the rearview mirror. “That’s cute. You sure you’re not his kid?” He gestured to Sam. 

Sam turned a little in his seat to look back at her. “I’d be proud to be your dad.” He told her solemnly. “But if you were my kid, you’d be ganging up with Dean against me, so I’d much rather you be my niece.”

Lydia nodded, her lips twitching. She was quiet as she watched Dean change tapes without slowing down, like he had lots of practice with that sort of thing. She wasn’t sure what life would be like for her if the Winchesters kept her instead of sending her backward in time, but she smiled to herself as she thought about the possibilities. 

After a moment of listening to Metallica, Dean muted the radio and glanced back at Lydia when they got to a red light. “What I’m wondering is where you got your name.” He murmured. “I sure as hell never met anyone named Lydia that I can remember, but even if I had, I figured I’d end up namin’ a girl Mary. After my mom.” 

Lydia smiled. “Buffy already had this conversation with me, almost verbatim. But she said that she likes the names Kristi and Dorothy.” 

“Who the fuck are Kristi and Dorothy?” Dean frowned, looking over at Sam for answers. He was still trying to stay calm, and it wasn’t working out all that well. 

“Kristi Yamaguchi and Dorothy Hamill.” Sam murmured, watching Lydia thoughtfully. “They’re ice skaters.” 

“Yeah, we’re not namin’ kids either of those.” Dean muttered. 

Lydia laughed. “You’ll do whatever she says, anyway. You have, so far.” 

Sam smirked faintly. “She’s not wrong.” He agreed, and folded his hands together. “But it still doesn’t really answer where she got ‘Lydia’ from.” He rubbed his chin. “Unless she was going through baby books when she was pregnant, and it was just a name she really liked.”

“Well, now it’s gonna be the name she uses, since we’ll know the truth.” Dean frowned. “If it is.” He waved a hand toward Lydia. “Don’t tell me again that it ain’t a prank. I’ve seen a lot of weird shit in the past few years, but time travel?” 

“That’s kind of the point, though, isn’t it?” Sam pointed out. “We’ve seen - well, you’ve seen - weirder things. Why would time travel be the thing that breaks you?”

“I don’t know.” Dean muttered. “It just seems a little too convenient, I guess. Tellin’ me and Buffy that we’re gonna have a daughter at some point and she’s gonna get sent back in time? We’ve got a fifty-fifty shot at that, every time we have a kid.” He looked a little embarrassed at the way the conversation was going, but it didn’t stop him from adding, “I figure we’ll have more than one.” 

Sam looked bemused. “Makes sense.” He murmured. “But - Lydia’s got DNA results.” He looked over his shoulder at the redhead, and then at his brother and shrugged. “DNA doesn’t lie.”

“So I guess you saw her get the DNA, analyze the results, the whole nine?” Dean retorted. “If you didn’t, then you don’t know if they’re legit, do you?” 

Sam scowled. “No, I don’t, and no, I didn’t see the whole thing, but I did see how freaking scared she was to tell Buffy. And you. She wanted you to be there and forgot you’d be going to work.” He stared at Dean for a minute. “What’s bothering you more about this right now?”

Dean was quiet for a few seconds, then spoke as they got closer to the hospital. “Something’s gonna go wrong.” He murmured, looking over at his brother. “I know I sure as hell wouldn’t send one of my relatives off somewhere I couldn’t keep ‘em safe myself. Not unless whatever we’re dealin’ with is a hell of a lot worse than anything from the past. I’ve seen her fight, and I know how I was, before I met her. I know I’m gettin’ better at it, too. If there’s something we don’t think we can handle, that’s got to be one hell of a demon.” He grimaced at his inadvertent pun. “You know what I mean.” He glanced back at Lydia when he had a spare moment, while they waited in a line of cars near the parking garage. “And you wouldn’t know anything about it, since you were a baby when you got here?” 

“Right.” Lydia nodded. She felt a lot smaller all of a sudden, and glanced down at her hands, wishing that the answers her relatives sought would just appear there. 

“Yeah, so maybe this changes things.” Dean remarked. “Maybe we just don’t have kids.” He studied Lydia, then snorted. “Figured you’d disappear after I said somethin’ like that.” 

Lydia looked up at Dean, scowling. “What would you have done if that had been the result of what you just said?” 

Dean smirked, thinking of a response before he shrugged one shoulder at Lydia. “Like you wouldn’t exist again? If you’re tellin’ the truth, then no matter what happens, Buffy and I are gonna have a daughter, right? Nothin’ I say is gonna change that, then.” 

Sam rubbed at his eyes. “But maybe you’re supposed to get to know her as she is now. Whatever the reason she came back in time, you’re right, Dean, something happened. Except now it’s not going to happen anymore. At all? I don’t know.” He looked at Lydia. “This is kind of giving me a headache.”

“I’ve felt like that for about a week.” Lydia murmured. She got out of the car when Dean parked, waiting for him and Sam as she tugged at a lock of her hair, frustrated by how her night was going. It was late and she was tired, but she had a feeling that she would end up spending the night at one of her would-be parents’ houses, since driving home would take her another half hour after she got back from the hospital, and she didn’t have the energy for that. She checked the time on her cell phone. It was already after eleven. 

Dean nudged Sam forward when he realized how tired his brother was, then glanced back at Lydia. “Come on. I’m not gonna push you both around in wheelchairs just ‘cause you look like you’re gonna fall over. There’s coffee in here, right?” 

Sam yawned. “Sure hope so.” He murmured, shuffling forward with his hands in his pockets. He looked up at Dean and gave him a grin. “But wheelchair races sound fun. Just FYI.”

Dean grinned back. “Well, I’ve got all weekend free, dude. We’ll come back here then.” He walked through the glass walkway, toward the hospital entrance, keeping his gaze forward to avoid looking on either side of him. He didn’t want to see how high up he actually was. After a couple of awkward seconds, he started walking faster, his eyes wide. The doors at the end of the walkway seemed like they were getting further away from him, and he gave in and ran the rest of the way. 

“Acrophobia.” Lydia murmured as she watched Dean. She looked over at Sam. “I don’t think I have it as bad as he does, but I wanted to choke Allison for this insane move she pulled, shortly after I met her. She jumped out of her bedroom window and expected me to do it, too.” 

“Allison jumped out of a window?” Sam blinked, then shook his head. “Dean’s never liked heights much. Like, we’d watch planes at the airfields we passed sometimes, but if I ever made a comment about flying somewhere, he’d usually say something about ‘abandoning Baby’ and that we were perfectly fine with two feet on the ground. Or - four wheels on the ground, rather.”

“That’s interesting.” Lydia smiled softly. “Because I went patrolling with Buffy, the night before my birthday. She seems to prefer higher vantage points. Maybe she’ll break him of his phobia.” She hesitated, then decided to take advantage of their moment away from Dean. “Are you truly okay with all of this?” 

Sam faltered a little, and then shrugged. “I guess I sort of have to be.” He murmured. “If you really are my niece, then it doesn’t do any good to treat you like you’re anything but family. It’s… weird, but… well. We’ve seen weirder.”

“So have I.” Lydia murmured. “I’m having a little trouble adjusting to the fact that I’m the same age as my parents.” She laughed softly, pushing the glass door open and ignoring Dean’s impatient stare as she went down the hall, where she knew a vending machine was. 

Dean waved a hand at Sam, then gestured to the sign by the elevators. “ER’s that way.” He pointed to his right. “So that’s where we’re gonna find Melissa, right?” 

“Pretty sure.” Sam nodded. “She’s an RN, so she’d be right in the thick of… wherever the main hub is, so the ER makes sense.”

Lydia hurried to catch up to them, holding out bottles of cold coffee. “It’s the best I could do.” She explained as she opened her own drink and took a sip. “The coffee shop by school is better than this.” 

Sam smiled at her and took the bottle. “Well, thanks.” He murmured. “It’s better than the alternative. I don’t want to try to talk to Melissa half-asleep.” He cracked the bottle open and took a drink.

Dean looked skeptical, but it didn’t matter what he thought about the drink. He opened his own and downed the entire thing in one gulp, then threw the bottle into the trash. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Sam shook his head, but didn’t drain the bottle like Dean did. He started walking toward the ER with a nod of his head at Dean. 

When they got to the nurses’ station in the ER, Lydia smiled brightly at Melissa. “Hi. We’re kind of in the middle of something. Is it possible for us to go look at old records?” 

Melissa glanced at Dean and Sam, but she didn’t ask questions as she led them down the hall, swiping her key card to unlock a door. “The elevator at the end of the hall will take you right down into the basement. If anyone asks you questions, I didn’t help you. Got it?” 

“Of course.” Lydia nodded. She walked past the nurse. 

“Thanks.” Dean murmured, following Lydia down the hall. He felt a little awkward for a moment and wasn’t sure why, at first. When they got to the elevator, he snorted. “I’m so used to flirting to get what I want, I couldn’t figure out what was different.” 

Sam choked on a laugh. “I guess it makes a difference when the adults are in on the weird situations with you.”

“Yeah, that and the fact that I haven’t had to do anything like that since Buffy showed up.” Dean mused. “I’ve turned into the kind of guy I used to make fun of, Sam.” 

Sam snickered quietly, giving his brother an amused look. “There could probably be worse things.” He commented. 

“Like findin’ out that your kid is the same age as you?” Dean smirked. He got into the elevator with Lydia a moment later, glancing over at her. “I can’t decide if I’m supposed to ask you a bunch of questions.” He murmured. “Since I figure, if we get to that point and don’t give you up, I’ll find out on my own. If we do give you up, I feel like it’s none of my business what happened before I moved here.” 

“Let’s get the handwriting sample, first.” Lydia murmured. “Because I know that you and Buffy won’t believe me until you see that.” 

Sam glanced at Lydia curiously. “Where would they keep this stuff, exactly?” He asked, looking around. 

Lydia eyed the front of a cabinet as she walked past it. That particular one seemed to be empty, but there were darkened rooms full of more of the same, if she walked in the opposite direction of the morgue. “I feel like I may as well move in here.” She remarked, looking over her shoulder at Dean and Sam. “I’m here more often than I would like, and one time was one too many.” She studied a cabinet, then went further into the room and yanked open the drawer marked ‘1981 L-M’. Near the middle, she found a thin file folder with her name on it and took it for herself. With everything being computerized, she was surprised that it still existed at all, but it worked out in her favor. She wasn’t going to question that. 

Sam moved toward her, careful not to crowd her by looking over her shoulder. He was interested as hell in what Lydia was telling them, and more than eager to learn about what had happened - or will happen, or whatever would or might possibly happen potentially. 

Lydia opened the folder and rifled through it, then got out the small index card with her first name scrawled across it. She held it out to Dean. “Here. I don’t need to keep it. It’s something you two should hold onto.” 

Dean took the card and frowned at the handwriting he didn’t recognize. He opened his mouth to say as much, but a metallic clinking noise of something falling out of the folder distracted him. He crouched and picked up a black cord necklace. Without another word, he wrapped the cord around his fist and showed Sam the pendant, identical to the one he was still wearing. “That’s proof enough for me. How about you?” 

Sam stared at the necklace he’d given his brother so long ago, inhaling deeply. “Wow.” He said softly, and looked at Lydia. “Guess that really does make me Uncle Sam, huh?”

Lydia nodded, smiling softly. “It does.” 

Dean glanced down at the necklace in his hand, then held it out to Lydia. “Wear it or don’t, but I gave it to you for a reason. Or I will.” He snorted. “Guess I am now, anyway.” 

Lydia took the necklace without hesitation and put it on. 

“It’s not my handwriting. Not Buffy’s, either. And it ain’t Sam’s.” Dean told Lydia. “So somebody else gave you the send-off. We’re gonna have to find out who did it before it becomes an actual event.” 

Sam folded his arms over his chest. “Bit odd.” He muttered. “Maybe they kept it secret for a reason?”

“Well, whoever it is, they took my kid from me.” Dean pointed out. He glanced around. “Let’s get out of here. I hate hospitals, anyway. And we’re gonna have to tell Buffy somethin’, since we just left her at home.” He glanced over at his brother. “She’s going to kill us both.” 

“Yeah, she is.” Sam agreed, snorting out a small, weak laugh. “Oh, god, we’re dead.”


	24. The Talent Show, part 3

Buffy opened her front door, frowning at Dean, Sam and Lydia. “Well?” 

Dean gulped. “Uh, we found the card, but it wasn’t handwriting from you or me. Or Sammy.” He said quickly. “This look familiar to you?” He held the card out to her. 

Buffy stared at Dean for a few seconds, then took the note card from him. “That’s Giles’ handwriting.” She looked back up at Dean. “We’re not telling him about this. Not until I figure out whether or not he can be trusted. Obviously, this calls all of the trust I had in him into question.” She stepped back from the doorway. “Get in here. I’m exhausted. I went patrolling while you guys were out, not taking me with you.” 

“Okay, but then maybe you shouldn’t have stomped off to your room.” Dean retorted as he walked in, turning to face her. “And it probably would’ve been a good idea to tell me you weren’t on birth control, last weekend.” He recoiled when she glared at him. 

“There’s no guarantee that I’m pregnant right now.” Buffy muttered. “And if I am, I’ll figure it out. Lydia doesn’t have to be from anytime this year. She could just as easily not exist until we’re in our forties.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Dean demanded. “You’ll figure it out? Like I don’t get a say in it?” 

“If I’m pregnant right now, you don’t.” Buffy said evenly. “I’ll have Giles help me get my GED, but he won’t be allowed anywhere near the baby, and I’ll get a second shift job. I can slay things on my way home, and Dawnie and my mom can take care of the baby while I’m working.” 

Dean stared at her. “You’ve got it all figured out, then. I’m not even a back-up plan?” 

“I had a lot of time to think while I was here by myself.” Buffy muttered. She sat down on the couch and looked up at them. The truth was, she was still reeling from the idea that she could have a baby, never mind that she might already be pregnant. She had been so certain that being a Slayer had somehow, mystically, made her infertile. She knew she was being more than a little cruel to Dean, but she was angry that he was acting like that whole thing had been solely her responsibility. 

Dean’s jaw clenched and he looked over at Lydia. “Well, you’re still here.” He said coldly. “So I guess we’re gonna get back together sooner or later, but it sure as fuck ain’t gonna be anytime soon.” He looked back at Buffy. “When you wanna stop acting like you run the planet, come find me.” He turned to leave. 

“So much for me being a goddess, I guess.” Buffy said dryly. 

Dean thought about responding, but he left the house, instead. He felt sick to his stomach at the idea that she could cut him out of her life so easily and not let him anywhere near his own daughter. It wasn’t that he wanted to be a parent at such a young age, and he had it hard enough with trying to make sure there was food on the table for himself and Sam. That didn’t mean that he wanted to be treated like a sperm donor. 

Sam stared out the door after his brother worriedly, his fingers twisting together nervously before he looked at Buffy uncertainly. “Is there anything I can do?” He asked quietly. “Or - do you want me to go, too?”

“I just want to not be blamed for this.” Buffy said quietly. “I don’t even know if I’m pregnant and Dean’s acting like I had some kind of ulterior motive for wanting to have sex with him. Never mind that he wouldn’t shut up about it, beforehand.” 

“Is it all right if I sleep here?” Lydia interrupted. 

“Go ahead.” Buffy waved a hand, shrugging to herself when Lydia went upstairs. She looked back up at Sam. “The only thing I really need right now is someone who will understand that I’m just as scared about this as everybody else is. Obviously, if I'm pregnant, I’m going to keep the baby. That’s not even a question. God, he broke up with me.” She went still, then turned away from Sam and put her hands over her face. 

Sam bit his lower lip, watching her back intently for a moment before he slowly made his way over to her side and sat down. One hand lifted, and he placed it on her back, patting gently. His eyes focused firmly on the ground, and he tried to shove his own feelings of inadequacy away in order to be there for her. “He’ll… it won’t last.” He mumbled. “He’ll be back. You’ll yell at him, and he’ll yell back, and… you’ll be back together before you know it.” He didn’t know if his words were welcome or not, but he kept talking anyway. “He loves you too much to stay away. He’s just scared, too, and - and Dean doesn’t really exhibit being scared like normal people do. And sometimes his mouth gets ahead of his brain. That’s - probably a Winchester thing, really. Pretty sure I do it. Never sure when, but I know I do. I don’t know if Mom ever did it, I was way too young when she died, but god knows Dad did it all the time. With everybody.” It was honestly kind of a miracle that John hadn’t met his end on the other side of a pissed-off hunter’s gun, with as many people as he’d pissed off, frankly. He furrowed his brows and tried to get himself back on track. This was why he was shit at comforting people. He turned his head a little and looked at Buffy. “Anyway… I’m here. For you, I mean.”

Buffy smiled hesitantly as she turned to face Sam. She leaned against him and put her head down on his shoulder, closing her eyes. “I feel bad for you ending up in the middle of this.” She murmured, yawning. “But I’m kind of wondering if you’d want to stay? Obviously, not in my room. My mom would have kittens if she came to wake me up and you were there. But we could both sleep here, in the living room?” 

Sam put his arm around her shoulders, resting his head gently on top of hers. “Yeah.” He agreed softly. “I can stay.”

Buffy smiled shakily. “Thanks.” She stood up a moment later. ‘I’ll go get spare pillows and stuff.” Without waiting for him to say he did or didn’t need them, she went up the stairs to the linen closet and came back with everything that she and Sam would need, to sleep comfortably. “Um, do you need anything else? Water or something?” 

Sam shook his head, standing up to help her. “I’m okay for now. Maybe later.” He squinted. “When we wake up.”

“Okay.” Buffy spread a sheet out on the couch, then set a pillow down on one of the arms. She tossed a few things onto the floor for herself, then gestured to the couch. “You’re sleeping there. I’ll be fine on the floor, and I’m the one who screwed everything up. Not that it’s a punishment. But I guess it sort of is. Anyway, I’m just saying, I probably don’t even deserve couch cushions, at this point.” She smiled ruefully. “I know I said all the wrong stuff. But I don’t really feel like I’m ready to apologize. Not to go all six year old on you, but he started it.” 

Sam smiled crookedly at her. “That’s usually my argument, too.” He assured her. “But I’m not sleeping on the couch when you’re on the floor. We can both survive down there.”

Buffy nodded and moved the other set of linens to the floor. She pushed the coffee table out of the way and started spreading things out. “I keep wondering if I’m just supposed to get used to this.” Her voice was nearly at a whisper, since she was getting choked up. She couldn’t meet Sam’s gaze as she spoke. “The Slayer is supposed to be alone. It’s the whole thing. I hate it, but then there’s all that stuff.” She tilted her head, her movements becoming more insistent to keep herself busy. “My dad paid me to go away, and Dean’s blaming me for a belief I had that was obviously wrong. Harris is mad at me for not signing up for ROTC, and now I don’t think I can even trust Giles. Not if he’s going to kidnap my baby. Whenever that’s supposed to happen. It’s just that every time I think maybe it’s all bullshit and all of the girls who came before me were just too happy to be dragged away from anyone they could have known, something else comes up and I wonder if this is my real fate.” She laid down and looked up at Sam. “If it wasn’t for you still being here, I’d feel like that was a firm yes, on that.” She smiled wryly. “I mean, no pressure or anything.” 

Lydia sat down on the couch and cleared her throat as she looked at Buffy. She had heard half of Buffy’s angst-riddled rant on her way down to the living room. “You don’t want to hear this, and it’s at the risk of my own mortality, but I’m saying it anyway. You’ve only been here for three weeks. In that time, you’ve gotten into a fist fight with Dean, slept with him, gotten engaged to him, broke up with him once and nearly broke up with him two other times. You’re already telling each other that you love each other, too. And for one of those weeks, he wasn’t here. I think you need a break from one another. You make Romeo and Juliet look like they weren’t even trying. Try going a month without dating him. See what happens.” 

“I don’t think I can do that.” Buffy murmured. “I know that you and Jackson argued all the time. Erica’s mentioned it more than once. But it’s different with Dean and me. I know our arguments might seem stupid, but they’re not.” Still, Lydia’s unsolicited advice made sense, and Buffy didn’t want to get back together with Dean anytime soon. Not with how she was feeling about him lashing out at her. She sighed. “I don’t want to make any more life-altering decisions until I’ve had at least four hours of sleep.” 

“Sleep is a good plan.” Sam agreed softly, nodding. He wasn’t planning to butt into any decisions Buffy made about herself and Dean - it wasn’t his business, and he didn’t want to be accused of… well, he wasn’t sure what he’d be accused of, but he didn’t want it, regardless. For now, he just wanted to be there for Buffy without letting her think that he wanted anything else from her other than her company.

Lydia stretched out on the couch. “You’re probably better off with me staying down here, too. Your mom would be mad if she thought that you were having sex in the living room, right?” 

Buffy snorted. “She’d be mad if she thought I was having sex anywhere in the house. It’s not like she’s been knitting a baby blanket since our conversation yesterday. Given the fact that she grounded me for being late for dinner a couple of weeks ago, I’m gonna say it’s safe to assume that she wouldn’t be happy. But I don’t know. I mean, she’s had a serious soft spot for Sam and Dean. They’re the sons she never had, or whatever.” She wrinkled her nose a few seconds later. “That’s a little bit gross, right?” 

“I’m talking to my own mother about sex.” Lydia pointed out. “Gross is a relative term.” She grimaced when Buffy giggled. “Yes, I know. I made a pun.” 

Sam’s lips twitched. “Definitely explains where you got it from.” He told Lydia, glancing down at Buffy. 

“Give me another month and I’ll have everyone making puns.” Buffy said gravely, then grinned. 

“I don’t think so. Stiles has been at it for years and it didn’t change anything.” Lydia shrugged. 

“I’m thinking Stiles’ puns aren’t so much funny as they are sarcastic.” Sam commented. “Buffy’s are pretty funny.”

“You’re also biased as hell.” Lydia pointed out, smiling. “I don’t know that I care all that much about what happens to me, after this. I’m just making plans for the future I might not have, since I still might have one.” 

Buffy looked up at Lydia. “I haven’t really been making plans.” She admitted quietly. “Nothing beyond what I’m doing this week. If Snyder got attacked by something, I wouldn’t have to actually be in the talent show, right?” 

“Well…” Sam said slowly. “He was the one who told us we had to be in the show. If something happened to him, then... that nullifies his order that we had to participate. So… no. You wouldn’t have to be in the show.”

“If you let someone get murdered, you can’t exactly respect yourself.” Lydia muttered. 

“Who said let?” Buffy retorted. “If I happen to run past his house while vampires are chasing me and he’s bringing groceries in or whatever, and they decide to stop for a snack? That’s just...” She tilted her head. “Circumstantial. I know, I know. I won’t actually do it.” She pouted. “I just think it would make everyone’s life easier if he wasn’t here.” 

Sam sighed and rolled to his back. “It’s like the universe sort of went, ‘well, Sunnydale High students have it rough enough, let’s give them a principal that hates them all and see how they deal with it.’”

Buffy rolled onto her side when Sam moved. She smiled at him. “You and Dean aren’t stuck here, though. I’d be miserable if you left, but you have a lot more freedom than I do.” 

Sam turned his head to look down at her and smiled back. “We wouldn’t leave you.” He said quietly, looking down a little as his cheeks went red. “Dealing with Snyder is worth it if we get you in our lives.”

Buffy reached for Sam’s hand, her own cheeks red as she looked at him. “That’s really sweet and I feel a little selfish for not having thought of it, myself.” 

Sam let out a soft laugh, squeezing her hand and hugging her closer. “It’s okay.” He murmured, and rested his head on top of hers. 

Lydia felt like a voyeur as she watched them, but she had to admit that the idea of someone openly having multiple partners intrigued her. At first, she had been terrified and confused, wondering if she was going to fade out of existence. But she had tried to be more rational about her whole situation, since then. If she was gone, she wouldn’t experience her own loss. That would be for other people to deal with, and she supposed it would be like any other death or disappearance. “Is there a way to describe what it’s like?” She asked before she could stop herself, then laughed in embarrassment. “This connection that the three of you have. Or two and two, I guess?” 

“I can’t say that it was instant.” Buffy mused, though she kept her gaze on Sam. “But maybe it was, and I just didn’t notice it, at first. It was comfortable, sitting by them in homeroom. Even though Dean didn’t make it stay that way for long. He was treating me like I might as well have been playing with Barbies. And I slipped and said something mortifying to Sam, that night.” 

“But I shrugged it off because it wasn’t my business if she didn’t want to explain it to me.” Sam added, holding her a little tighter. “Didn’t change the way I saw her, though. It didn’t seem like it was instant for me, either, but it might have been. I did have to be encouraged to ask her out, because I’d never asked anyone out before, but once I realized the attraction was there… well. It was really difficult trying to ‘get over her’ after that spell.” He didn’t look away from Buffy either, and did look at least a bit embarrassed when he added, “I really kind of hated Dean a little when he told me you were dating. I mean, I’m over it now, obviously, but there was awhile there where I wasn’t sure if I’d break down crying if I looked at him, or if I’d just turn and walk away if he came near me.”

“I was mad at him for telling you.” Buffy blurted, then realized that had probably been the wrong thing to say. She and Dean hadn’t talked about it since, but their original agreement had been to keep Sam in the dark on things because of the demon blood in his veins. If Buffy hadn’t seen what a pissed off younger Winchester looked like for herself, she would have thought Dean was overreacting. She tried to think of a way to lie, even though she wasn’t sure it was the best thing. “It was just something that we wanted to keep quiet.” 

“Fat chance of that.” Lydia interjected. “You still aren’t getting it. The way the two of you look at each other makes it obvious to anyone. I think a blind person would know you were involved.” 

Sam glanced at Lydia, and then down. “Yeah.” He agreed softly. “I kept asking Dean about the two of you. If there was something there. He kept denying it, but maybe I was just asking before there was anything there. I don’t know. But I think a part of me kind of… knew. And just didn’t want to believe it.”

“Well, it was after the spell.” Buffy murmured. “A couple of days after. Not that it matters now.” She wanted to be happy that she was with Sam, but she was still upset about everything else. In a moment of confusion, she had tried to comfort herself by thinking of how she would handle life as a single mom, and Dean had blown everything out of proportion and broke up with her. That wasn’t something she could just pretend hadn’t happened. 

Sam didn’t say anything to that; instead, he just pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.


	25. The Talent Show, part 4

Buffy woke up the next morning, confused and not sure if she wanted to open her eyes. Something was pressing down on her and she had the half-asleep thought that if she didn’t acknowledge whatever it was, it would think she was dead and leave her alone. A few seconds later, she realized that it would never work, and she really had to pee. She opened one eye, sighing in relief when she realized that the not-entirely-unwelcome presence was Sam. She nudged him gently off of her and rolled toward the couch, then stood up. 

Sam grunted softly, nuzzling his face against the sheet on the floor and yawning and turning over, muttering in his sleep. “Want… sandwiches.” He grumbled, shifting. 

Buffy giggled. She crouched to shake Sam’s shoulder and wake him up. “Good morning. Were you seriously dreaming about food?” 

Sam rolled to his back and blinked sleepily up at her, smiling. “I don’t know. Maybe?” He stretched. “Probably. I do feel pretty hungry.”

“Me too.” Buffy murmured. “I’m going to get ready for school right now, but you can help yourself to anything, if you don’t want to just go home and eat there.” 

Sam scrubbed a hand through his hair, debating her words before he nodded. “Okay.” He murmured, sitting up.

“Okay.” Buffy repeated. She went upstairs, smiling to herself as she knocked on Dawn’s bedroom door, just before she ducked into her own room and shut the door behind her. The sheet she had tacked to her bulletin board was the first thing she looked at, since she wasn’t sure what the theme of the day was. She got dressed in the suit she had bought with Erica, a couple of weeks earlier. She wondered if Dean would still go through with wearing the slave outfit, or if he was going to find some alternative. 

Dawn was up a few moments later, knocking on Buffy’s door almost lazily. “Hey. What are you wearing for today, anyway?” She asked, curious. 

Buffy opened her door, showing off the short-sleeved button-down shirt, the vest she wore over it, and the matching pants. “This was Erica’s idea. I love it, though.” 

Dawn grinned at her. “You look kind of awesome. This works for you.”

“Thanks!” Buffy glanced down at her outfit. “Dean broke up with me last night. I’m trying to focus on the positive. I’ve still got Sam and I love this outfit. So that’s good.” She looked back up at her sister. “What are you going to wear today?” 

“Scott let me borrow some clothes from his ‘skater’ phase before he realized he couldn’t pull it off with asthma.” Dawn told her. “So I’ve got these huge jeans of his that are all torn up and could probably fit, like, three of me side-by-side, his Blink-one-eighty-two t-shirt, and a hat he isn’t entirely sure is his because he and Stiles swap their clothes out more than anyone else I’ve ever known.”

Buffy laughed. “Did he at least also loan you a belt, then?” 

“Yeah,” Dawn giggled. “But… I’m so skinny that he had to poke extra holes in it so it could fit me.”

Buffy grinned. “You two are so cute together.” She tilted her head. “I’m going to see if Sam needs help with breakfast. He slept over here last night. Lydia did, too.” 

Dawn nodded slowly. “Okay.” She murmured, and then grasped her sister’s arm. “Hey - I’m - I’m sorry about you and Dean. I can kick him in the shins, if you want?”

“I’d say go for it, but it’s not going to help.” Buffy shook her head. “Thanks, though.” She left her bedroom and went downstairs. “Sam, did you need to borrow something to wear, today?” 

Sam looked up at her. His eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open. “Wow.” He blurted. “Uh - what?”

Buffy grinned at him. “I was asking if you needed to borrow a shirt or a dress or something.” She glanced over her shoulder to make sure her mom wasn’t anywhere nearby, then walked over to Sam and kissed him. 

Sam kissed her back softly, placing his hand on her shoulder gently. Pulling back, he smiled crookedly at her. “Sorry.” He laughed quietly. “You look amazing. Uh. Oh, shit. I do need to dress up today, don’t I?” He frowned, and then looked at her hopefully. “If it’s not too much trouble, yeah, could I please borrow something of yours?” He grinned again. “Doubt I’m going to look as amazing as you, though.”

Buffy laughed. “I don’t know, I think you can pull it off.” She gave him a teasing smile. “I’ll be right back with something.” She went back upstairs and returned with a pink and yellow plaid dress, holding it out to him. 

Sam looked dubious for a moment, taking the dress and holding it in front of him. He looked up at her. “You’re enjoying this, aren't you?”

Buffy nodded. “Uh huh.” She shrugged one shoulder. “There are a lot worse punishments that Snyder could make us suffer through. That talent show, for instance.” She shuddered. “Robbie Shapiro is doing a ventriloquist thing. Dummies give me the wiggins. I’m going to be as far away as possible when he’s on stage.” 

“I totally understand that.” Sam nodded. “If anyone is dressed up like a clown, I’m on the other side of the country.”

“We’ll just have to hide out together until the whole thing is over.” Buffy mused. “Maybe we’ll be lucky enough to have Robbie dress up like a clown while he does his thing, since that means we only have to miss one act instead of two.” 

Sam laughed. “You’re right.” He leaned in to kiss her again - just because he happily realized that he could do so now - before pulling back and waving the dress at her. “I’m gonna go make myself look pretty.” He told her seriously. 

Buffy smiled. “I’ll be here.” She grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl from the cabinet. 

Sam grinned back at her and headed up the stairs. 

Joyce approached the kitchen door and hesitated, staring inside at her oldest daughter before taking a deep breath and entering. “Good morning.” She murmured. 

“Good morning.” Buffy looked up at her mom. “I know. Before you say anything, okay? I’m not supposed to let guys stay over, that way lies badness, all of that. But Dean broke up with me and I was having a rough day besides, and we didn’t do anything that would have you sending me straight to Aunt Arlene’s. Or back to Eichen House.” 

Joyce breathed out, then moved toward Buffy, wrapping her up in a big hug. “I’m sorry. I’m just - concerned. And I’m sorry about you and Dean. And your rough day. If having Sam over helped a little, then I’m glad.”

Buffy hugged her mom. “Thanks.” She murmured. Explaining what caused their breakup would definitely get her a one-way ticket to Chicago, so she didn’t want to do that. “It’s not going to be a regular thing. I have to admit, I don’t like all of your new rules, here. But I know better than to break the big ones.” 

Joyce gave Buffy a wry half-smile. “Well. I appreciate that you understand that at least.” She cleared her throat. “Maybe we can sit down sometime and discuss those rules and how they might be… amended.”

“I’ll have free time this weekend.” Buffy smiled. “Saturday and Sunday, at least. Principal Snyder is making all of us do that talent show and I can’t get out of it.” 

Joyce grimaced. “I don’t like that heinous little man. Something about him seems off.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s a demon.” Buffy spoke without thinking. She laughed to cover up her remark. “Anyway, I should probably get going. I mean, Sam’s most likely got a ride to school, but I don’t. Dean might even take Dawn.” 

Joyce pursed her lips. “How about I take you, Sam and Dawn?” She suggested. “I’m not exactly keen on the idea that Dean would take your sister to school, but leave you to fend for yourself just because you’ve broken up.”

“Well, it’s not like he said that.” Buffy said evasively. “I just kind of assumed. But yeah, that would be nice. Thank you.” 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Joyce replied. “I’m going to go check on your sister. Just let me know when you’re all ready to leave, okay?”

“Okay.” Buffy sat down at the table and eyed her cereal. “Ugh, it’s already soggy.” She muttered. After a few more seconds of deliberation, she dumped it down the sink and rinsed out the bowl, then grabbed an orange from the fridge and started peeling it. She was careful not to get any of the juice on her clothes as she stared off in the direction of the front door, though she couldn’t see it through the walls. “I got ripped off on this whole super powers thing.” She muttered. 

“Speaking as a regular person, I beg to differ.” Dawn snorted as she stepped into the kitchen. She fidgeted with the hat Scott had lent her, worn at a sideways angle and ultimately too big for her, just like the rest of her boyfriend’s clothes. “I look like an idiot. And I can’t believe I’m dating someone that legitimately thought these clothes were a good idea.”

Buffy giggled. “Lose the hat and you won’t look as bad.” She advised. “It could have been worse, Dawnie. You could have been dating a guy who carries a briefcase to school and thinks a pocket protector is a valid accessory.” 

Dawn’s nose scrunched up. “Eww. Good point. Scott is my forever and ever, even with crappy taste in clothes.” She declared, whipping the hat off of her head. She studied it for a moment, then shrugged. “I’ll give t back to him when I see him today. I have no idea what he’s wearing. He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Wait. He didn’t borrow anything from you? That doesn’t bode well.” Buffy frowned. “Well, maybe it won’t be so bad. If he hurts your feelings, I reserve the right to punch him. I’ll let you kick Dean in retaliation, even. But anyway, Scott’s your forever and ever?” 

Dawn’s lips twitched. “Yeah.” She hummed. “And no, he didn’t borrow anything from me.” She cleared her throat. “And since the only other women’s clothes he has access to are his mom’s, yeah, I’m a little concerned.”

“Okay, I’m reserving judgment for now, but if he starts acting like Norman Bates, I don’t care how forever he is for you.” Buffy shook her head. “By the way, Mom’s driving us to school, since my only other choice is to walk and I think she’s mad at Dean for not even doing anything wrong. In terms of not driving me to school, I mean. I just said that he’d probably drive you, but not me, and she - well, she didn’t flip, but she had serious mom face.” 

Dawn’s lips twitched again. “She is trying so hard to be Super Mom right now.” She said quietly. “She’s all about being on your side and she’s protective and defensive because she doesn’t want Dean to hurt you. Whether he did or not.”

Buffy nodded. “I think she was trying to avoid me, to begin with. She wasn’t exactly happy that I had Sam staying over here last night, but it was perfectly innocent.” She threw her orange peels in the trash and washed her hands. “I’m kind of trying to avoid looking outside.” She admitted. “I don’t want to leave until Dean’s gone. I don’t want to see him. Sucks for me that he’ll be in the same homeroom.” 

Dawn furrowed her brows together. “Maybe he won’t come in?” She suggested hesitantly, shrugging. 

“That would be nice.” Buffy mumbled. She frowned. “I think Sam got lost or he ruined my dress and he’s too scared to face me.” She went looking for him, knocking on the bathroom door. “Is something wrong?” 

Sam poked his head out of the door and looked a little embarrassed. “Um. No. Actually, I figured that, you know, if I was wearing a dress, then my legs would be bare, so… maybe I should shave my legs?”

Buffy smiled slowly. “Oh my god, that’s - no, I’m not going to make fun of you or use any words to embarrass you. Do you need help?” She faltered. “Wait, doesn’t that push our relationship forward about ninety steps? Never mind.” 

Sam let out a small laugh. “I’m not sure if it does or not. I just figured that leaving the house looking like Chewbacca in a dress probably wasn’t a pleasant aesthetic.”

“Right.” Buffy nodded. “Well, my mom’s going to drive all three of us. Unless you really want to go with Dean, instead?” 

“I was thinking I might?” Sam admitted. “Just to let him know that I haven’t, like, abandoned him or something.” He frowned. “Guess it depends on whether or not he’s left already, though.”

“I’ll go check.” Buffy said automatically, shaking her head when she was away from Sam. She stopped near the living room window and pulled the curtain aside. “He’s still there!” She called out to Sam. “Um. I’ll be right back.” She went outside, crossing the street and knocking on Dean’s front door. 

Dean opened the door and smiled, then froze and schooled his features into something more passive. “Yeah?” 

“Sam wants you to drive him to school. I just wanted to make sure you don’t leave before you get to do that. He’s preoccupied. Shaving his legs. Did-” Buffy glanced down, blushing faintly and looking away when she realized that he was wearing the gold bikini and his legs had already been shaved. “You two really don’t do anything halfway.” 

“Sometimes, we do.” Dean said coldly. “I’ll wait for him. Was there anything else?” 

“No, that was it.” Buffy bit her tongue to stop herself from telling Dean exactly what she thought of his attitude toward her. She hadn’t magically stopped loving him, though she suddenly wondered who had a spell for that. Anything cruel she could have said would have only been to hurt his feelings, and she couldn’t make herself do that. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t seem to care one way or the other what she thought of him. 

“Great.” Dean shut the door and slumped forward against it, sighing. He hadn’t slept the night before, and shaving his legs had been something he needed to do anyway; so he had done that while he was half asleep and suffering insomnia from how he had ended his relationship with Buffy. He had the cuts to prove it, but he was fortunate that they were hidden by the skirt. Or what passed for a skirt. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get through the school day. He could ditch homeroom, but he couldn’t avoid seeing Buffy at lunch. 

Sam made his way out the door and toward his house, watching Buffy in concern as he approached. “What did he do? Or say? Or breathe?” He asked, frowning.

Buffy laughed, but she shook her head, holding her hand up because she needed a minute. “He just wanted to know if there was anything else, when I said that you wanted a ride to school from him. When I said there wasn’t, he shut the door in my face. So I’ll see you at school, okay?” 

There was a tight expression on Sam’s face as Buffy spoke, and he exhaled slowly. “Okay.” He murmured. “I’ll see you at school.” He paused, scratching the back of his neck. “Oh, uh - how do I look?” He looked a little sheepish as he asked.

Buffy grinned at him. “Snyder’s going to be so mad at himself today.” She laughed. “You look amazing.” 

Sam grinned back at her, flushing pink and looking pleased. “Thanks. I mean, he wanted us to do this, he’s only getting what he asked for.” He leaned in to kiss her lightly. “Anyway. Yes. I’ll see you at school.”

Dean opened the front door and pointed to the Impala as he finished eating a piece of toast. He pulled the door shut behind him and walked over to the car, throwing his backpack into the back seat and getting in. 

Sam gave Buffy another small smile before turning and jogging toward the Impala. He mimicked his brother, tossing his things into the backseat, before getting inside the front passenger seat and looking at his brother. He touched his hand to his own chest. “You’re the prettiest Slave Leia I’ve ever seen, big brother.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I am.” He smirked. He couldn’t help glancing in the rearview mirror as Buffy went back into her house, then backed out of the driveway. “So, you spent the night over there?” 

Sam cleared his throat. “Yeah. Sleeping. On the floor.” He clarified, sitting back after he belted himself in. “Lydia was there, too.”

“I can’t decide if I’m proud of you or disappointed.” Dean muttered. “But okay.” He turned the radio on, then reconsidered and turned it off again. “She doesn’t even care. It pisses me off.” 

“She cares.” Sam replied sharply, but quietly. “She does. She just doesn’t want to show how much, when you do things like slam doors in her face.”

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t have shut the door in her face if she wasn’t doin’ things like plannin’ out the whole rest of her life without me in it.” Dean frowned. “Lydia’s our kid and if Buffy’s pregnant now, I’m gonna be involved. Hell, even if she gets pregnant ten years from now, that kid’s gonna be mine and I’m gonna take care of it. She just decided I wasn’t gonna be involved and that was it.” 

“She wasn’t, though.” Sam mumbled. “She was preparing for worst-case-scenario. We’re hunters, Dean - well, you are, anyway - and she’s the Slayer. We go to a high school where a lot of supernatural stuff goes down, we’re friendly with a pack of werewolves, and we’re regularly killing vampires. There’s a fifty-fifty chance that, in the future, if she manages to survive and carry a kid to term, she’ll have to be a single mom because you… might not survive. She’s freaking scared, Dean. I’m not saying that you aren’t, but… you’re not the one that might be carrying a kid.”

“How would you feel if it was you and she had a whole plan in mind that left you out?” Dean grumbled. “I don’t think I matter that much to her, Sam. It’s killing me.” 

Sam couldn’t say anything to that. He stared out the window, feeling awful that he couldn’t think of a way to comfort his brother and assure him that he meant as much to Buffy as Buffy did to him. “I don’t know what to say to you.” He admitted eventually. “To convince you that you do. I’m… I wanna be there for both of you, though.”

“Yeah.” Dean murmured. He turned the radio back on and turned the volume up, focusing on the road and trying to let his mind go blank with all of the distractions around him. “I didn’t even sleep last night.” He muttered. “I’m gonna be a damned wreck at work.” 

Sam’s voice was small when he said, “Maybe Sheriff Stilinski will take it easy on you.”

“He shouldn’t.” Dean snapped. “I’m not bein’ babysat, I’ve got work to do. I’ve been studying CPR and all that first responder crap. If I fall asleep during one of those lessons, he might as well just fucking fire me.” 

Sam didn’t say anything, turning his head once more to stare out the window. It had been a stupid thing to say, really; he was aware of precisely how seriously his brother took his job. 

Dean parked in the student lot and got out, his expression darkening when a couple of guys whistled at him. “This was a stupid idea. I oughta just go home.” 

Sam pursed his lips together. “I’ve never known you to run away from anything before. You tellin’ me you’re gonna start now?” He asked without looking at Dean.

“I’m not ru-” Dean grimaced. “Son of a bitch. Fine. But I’m probably gonna take a nap during lunch instead of sittin’ anywhere near Buffy. I can’t handle that right now. Which means I’m also gonna ditch homeroom.” He grabbed his backpack from the back seat and started walking toward the building. 

Sam followed his brother slowly, a small smile touching his lips at managing to convince his brother to keep going, even if it meant Dean would be avoiding the small, blonde Slayer. He sighed, shouldering his bag. He’d take the win this time.

When Dean had originally decided to make a bet with Buffy about how long he would last in the outfit he was wearing, the whole point had been to teach her the exact thing that Sam had mentioned. Dean didn’t back down from anything. Especially not wearing an outfit that most guys would balk at. He wasn’t even uncomfortable in it. But he didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. He wouldn’t see Buffy rolling her eyes, even as she smiled at his antics. He wasn’t even sure he wanted that, anymore. Not if it wasn’t genuine. For him, finding someone he wanted to be with was a definitive thing. He hadn’t even looked at another girl since he realized he was interested in the Slayer. Any plan he had for himself, she was included in it. It made him sick to his stomach to know that she didn’t feel the same way. He put some of his books into his locker and went into the library, hoping to hide there until first period. 

Sam went to his own locker, his eyes following his brother for as long as he could until Dean disappeared. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, sighing. He had no idea how he was going to clear up this mess. If it was even his job to do so.

Buffy opened her locker, shoved her backpack into it, and slammed it shut. She walked over to Sam. “Well, my day’s off to a great start. How’s yours?” 

Sam sighed, pushing his own backpack into his locker and closing it before he leaned back against it. “About the same.” He murmured. “How’re you doing otherwise, though?”

“I’m okay.” Buffy shrugged. “I’m going to find Giles and let him know - not the whole Lydia thing, since that’s still questionable - but I want to ask him if Slayers can get pregnant. And he’s gonna say no, and I’m going to get him to write it down so I can shove the paper down Dean’s throat, and... I got a little carried away, didn’t I?” 

Sam’s lips twitched, and he held up his thumb and index finger, holding them a scant amount apart. “Little bit.” He murmured, and put his hand on her shoulder, sighing as he pulled her gently toward him and into a hug. “It’s okay. It’s about how I feel like dealing with him on the days when he really makes me mad.”

Buffy smiled and put her arms around Sam’s waist. “This is a weird question right now, I know.” She murmured. “But what’s your middle name? I’ve been thinking since Lydia lectured me, last night. I really don’t know you guys that well. I mean, the way I feel is real, but it’s this weird pull. Not weird. Sorry. I’m not phrasing it very well. I kind of don’t, ever. I just want to make sure I’m doing this right.” 

Sam smiled crookedly. “It’s okay.” He said again. He licked his lips for a moment, preparing himself to tell her. “No one’s really asked before, so I’ve never really told anyone. But, um, it’s Morgan.”

“Mine’s Anne.” Buffy smiled back at him. “It was after a great-grandmother I never met. What’s yours from? Or was it just one of those ‘I like this name’ kind of things?” 

Sam laughed quietly. “Uh, it’s actually - well. My dad said it was because he and Mom liked the story of the Earp brothers. I’m the younger brother, so my middle name was the youngest brother’s name.” He twined his fingers together behind her back. “I like Anne. It’s short, it’s simple, but it’s really pretty.”

“Thanks.” Buffy murmured. “Those are the Tombstone guys, right?” She tilted her head. “Maybe there’s more to that than they told you?” 

Sam sighed. “I wouldn’t really be surprised at this point.” He told her, shrugging. “Honestly, there was a crap-ton of stuff that Dad never told us. I’m sure there’s a mile-wide load of junk that Mom never got to say.”

“Well, we know time travel is possible, now.” Buffy pointed out. “Maybe that’s something else I should talk to Giles about. I won’t explain why, just make it sound like I’m being curious about stuff. We could go talk to your mom and your dad. If you want?” 

“That… would be kind of amazing.” Sam admitted, smiling at her. “Thank you.”

Buffy smiled back and kissed Sam softly. “I’d better get going.” She murmured. “I’ll see you at lunch.” 

Sam sighed softly, kissing her back. “I’ll see you at lunch.” He agreed.

Buffy pulled away reluctantly, then wandered off, going down one hall after another until she got to the auditorium. She sat down beside Giles, grimacing as Cordelia screeched her way through a lame pop song. “I have some questions for you.” 

“It’ll be a miracle if I can hear anything you say to me over this.” Giles told her, keeping his eyes on Cordelia and giving the brunette an encouraging smile. “But go ahead.”

“Time travel. How does it work? It’s a thing, right? Is there a spell for that, or some kind of mystical spot that works like a portal? Probably not, though. Right? Because anybody could trip and fall through a thing like that.” Buffy stammered. 

Giles paused, and then glanced at Buffy in concern. “That… would be correct.” He said slowly. “But as far as I know, time travel is not a thing. Who made you believe it was?”

“Nobody!” Buffy blurted. “I was just asking questions. One more, okay? Can Slayers get pregnant?” 

Giles’ head whipped around, and he stared at Buffy in shock, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly before he finally sputtered out some words. “Buffy, what precisely have you gotten yourself into?” He asked, keeping his voice low.

“Nothing. Probably.” Buffy muttered. “It’s way too early to even think about visiting the slutty girls’ aisle of the drugstore. I’m just trying to figure out if things are possible. That’s all.” 

Giles sighed and leaned back. “Of course it’s possible. Anything is possible. You’re a human girl - albeit with extraordinary powers, but human just the same. But it’s - frowned upon.”

“Oh no, is the Watchers’ Council going to tsk at me?” Buffy retorted with mock horror. “I’m not trying to warp speed my way into adulthood, okay? It was just a question. I’m thinking about my future. Assuming I even get to have one.” 

Giles turned to face Buffy at that, not even making the attempt to look like he was still paying attention to the student on the stage now. “You will get a future. You do have a future.” He told her fiercely. “I will stand by that, and I will do my utmost to make it true.” His eyes softened. “But… thank you for asking me.”

“Well, you’re the answer guy, right?” Buffy murmured, feeling conflicted at his seemingly genuine appreciation for her questions. She couldn’t imagine Giles betraying her and kidnapping her daughter. “Um, the time travel thing, though? You said you weren’t sure that was real. Can you find out for me?” 

Giles was quiet again, but this time it was because he was in thought. “It couldn’t hurt to check.” He finally agreed, nodding. “I will do my best to see what I can find for you.”

“Thanks.” Buffy nodded back at her Watcher. “I’m breaking a board. For the talent thing.” She gestured toward the stage. “Since Snyder is making me and all of my friends participate. I’m not sure what they’re doing. I thought a short scene from a play would be easiest, and it would require a few of us to do that, so we could get through one thing instead of a bunch of different ones. But nobody really jumped at the suggestion.” 

“People have the need to play to their strengths.” Giles commented. “Acting, even if it’s something short and simple, comes with the thought that it needs to be done well.” He glanced at her. “That isn’t to say that your friends are not talented, but they may feel otherwise. You, however - breaking a board is something that you and I are both very aware that you are capable of.” He smiled faintly. “I will do my best not to give you a biased result.”

“I appreciate that.” Buffy murmured. She grimaced when Robbie walked out onto the stage. “Ugh, I can’t watch this. Those things are gross.” 

“I must admit that I’m not much of a fan of them, either.” Giles grumbled, staring at the shaggy-haired puppet with distaste. “And it’s rather alarming, the way he speaks to it. Like it’s real. Though I suppose that is part of his act, to pretend that a doll is real. Still.” He shuddered. “I don’t blame you if you run. I wish that I could.”

“I’ll stay.” Buffy murmured. “I’ll be creeped out, but I’m avoiding homeroom. I should probably tell you this, since it affects training sessions. Dean and I broke up. I don’t want to talk about it. I’m just giving you the update. That’s all.” She turned her attention to the dummy on stage, even though she really didn’t want to. It was a nice alternative to letting her mind cycle through the same thoughts she had been having since Dean looked disgusted with her and left her house, the night before. 

“Would I?” Robbie laughed, his lips clearly moving as he spoke in a rough voice that was meant to belong to Rex, his wooden companion. “It is! It’s also a wood nose and a wood mouth!” 

Buffy groaned and tilted her head back. “Do you think I can commandeer that thing and turn it into stakes? Or possibly just throw it into a wood chipper?” 

Rex moved into a sitting position and turned his head to look at Robbie. “Rob, you’ve gotta stop. You’re boring everybody. They’re never gonna like your act. Even I can see your lips move, man.” 

Buffy laughed and leaned forward. “Okay, maybe this won’t be so bad, after all.” 

Giles looked surprised, sitting up curiously. “Huh.” He murmured. “I’m rather shocked.” He admitted. “I was getting ready to, ah, have him yanked off the stage, so to speak.”

“Well, I think everyone can surprise you, if you just give them time.” Buffy remarked. Her smile faded. She hoped that her life would be full of good surprises instead of bad ones, but she could practically feel darkness surrounding her. 

Giles glanced at her, his eyes kind. “Yes, I suppose you’re correct.” He sat back again, watching the stage for a long while before attempting to say something to her. “I am very sorry, for the way things have turned out with you and Dean. But… I think, given time, things will work out for the best.”

“I think you’re kind of required to say that sort of thing.” Buffy said dryly. “Like, you turn eighteen and they give you the speech to memorize. You can’t have your adult card without knowing it by heart.” 

Giles chuckled softly. “You’d be right, of course. I received the same speech when I was going through some of the similar things you’re dealing with. I know full well how… unseemly it is. And I don’t want to give you meaningless platitudes, or-or anything that will just seem like… pandering. But I do know you. Have known you for quite a while, now. And I think I have the measure of you as a person. And I believe - wholeheartedly, I might add - that this situation will not bring you down. I believe that you are strong enough to survive this, Buffy. You’re Chosen, after all, and not just because of your strength.”

Buffy smiled. “Thanks. But you’re wrong.” She frowned. “I’ve only been here a few weeks. Lydia went big sister on me, which is really backwards. For a lot of reasons. I’m supposed to take time and not make wedding plans, bespelled or otherwise. She’s got a point, which is a little annoying. How am I supposed to ignore the guy I have feelings for when he lives right across the street from me?” She paused. “Don’t answer that, it wasn’t a real question.” 

Giles closed his mouth quickly, clearing his throat. “All the same, a distraction, I find, generally helps.”

“Giles!” A voice called, attached to an older teen who came storming into the auditorium and stood in front of the librarian with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. “We need to talk.”

Giles exhaled slowly. “Yes, William?”

“Spike,” the younger man snapped. “I don’t see anyone callin’ Stilinski by that catastrophe of a first name of his, do you? Least you can do is call me Spike.”

“Very well. Spike.” The name left a look of distaste on Giles’ face. “What can I do for you?”

Spike scowled harder. “I’m missing a singer.” He muttered. “Betts backed out. Show won’t be much of one if the song is a solo, Library Man.”

Giles pursed his lips together tightly. “And where, precisely, am I supposed to procure a singer for your band, Spike?”

The bleach blonde teen waved his arms around, looking at Giles in disbelief. “Aren’t you running a bloody talent show? Find me some talent!”

Buffy giggled. “Cordelia likes to sing. You could combine acts with her. But you’re going to want ear plugs.” 

Spike spared a glance at Buffy, looking at her appraisingly. “I’ve heard Chase’s ‘singing.’ I'd rather have a botched lobotomy.” He told her honestly. 

“Well, what song are you planning to do? I’m not going to end up with a record deal, ever. But I think I’m... well, better than Cordy. Maybe that doesn’t say much.” Buffy shrugged. “I was just going to break a board. I can’t convince anyone to do something with me. Maybe that’s a sign.” 

Spike studied her for a moment. “Sing something.” He said suddenly. “Anything, I don’t care.”

Buffy looked overwhelmed. She cleared her throat and sang a few lines from a Letters to Cleo song that had been in her head for the past few days. “I think I'll close my eyes and wait as the world goes by. Won't see the same old thing, it's out there everywhere. The thousand wishes I have had in my life come true. After they are gone I say, 'what did I do that for?' I see this world going in circles around all around me. I'll end up mad before life is through with me. Guilty old me." She had one eyebrow raised when she finished. “Well?” 

Spike lifted his eyebrows. “Not bad. Better than Betts, at least. And definitely better than Chase.” He was quiet for a moment. “Would you want to join up with me?”

Buffy smiled slowly and nodded. “Sure. It’s got to be better than what I had planned, and Snyder would probably accuse me of threatening everybody with violence or something, if I actually did demonstrate my martial arts knowledge. If it’s all right, maybe we can go over songs at lunch? I’m not really feeling a strong urge to sit at my usual table.” 

“I don’t sit at the lunch tables at all, so that works.” Spike told her. “Meet me in the courtyard out back, the one with the big oak tree that looks like it tried to eat the corner of the building and got stuck.”

“Okay.” Buffy agreed. She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing Sam a note. ‘I won’t be at lunch. I’ll see you later.’ She folded it and put it in her pocket, intending to give it to him in the hallway or put it in his locker. This was something she was going to throw herself into, she could already tell. It was a welcome distraction from thinking about her current problems. “You’re right, Giles. This helps.” 

Giles looked uncertainly between Buffy and Spike, and then smiled weakly at Buffy. “Good. I’m glad.” He told her, nodding.


	26. The Talent Show, part 5

Buffy wandered through the courtyard until she found the spot that Spike had mentioned. She waved to him and walked the rest of the way over to him. This was unfamiliar territory that had her cataloguing every possible exit or anything that might make her trip in the middle of a fight. She felt embarrassed when she realized she had no idea what to talk to him about. So far, she had mostly encountered people in the know about who she was and what she did. She wasn’t even sure that she and Spike could agree on a song, but she wanted to try. 

Spike lifted a hand to her in greeting, leaning back against the tree and drawing a guitar across his lap. “How’s your day been?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at her. 

Buffy smiled as she sat down. “It’s been a day.” She shrugged. “I’ve been avoiding my ex-boyfriend. Unfortunately, it’s kind of also meant avoiding my boyfriend. That’s a little complicated. Just - thanks for asking me how things are going? Most people don’t bother.” After a few seconds, she laughed and rolled her eyes at herself. “Case in point, me. How’s your day been?” 

Spike looked faintly amused, strumming lightly at the guitar strings. “Not as bad as yours has been, apparently.” He nudged a bag of chips toward her. “Help yourself.”

“Thanks.” Buffy took a few chips and bit into one. “I’m not sure what kind of music you prefer. I figured we could at least narrow it down. I don’t know how this whole thing works. I mean, there’s practicing, right? You’re not going to expect me to just show up and be great.” 

“I can pretty much guarantee that, yeah.” Spike replied dryly, giving her a small smile. “And there’s definitely going to be practicing. I’m a bit all over the place, with music. Chances are I’ll like it, if it’s somethin’ I haven’t heard before. Tend to steer toward rock and the like, though.”

“Okay.” Buffy murmured. “Well, there’s this song I keep hearing on commercials for that movie, The Saint? I’m not sure what it’s called, but I like that one. I feel like we’ll probably be better off if you pick the song, though. I can learn the lyrics for whatever you decide. I feel like playing it is probably the harder part of this.” 

“How about we each pick a song, and record ourselves performing it?” Spike suggested. “That way, we can see which one turned out better.”

“Better plan.” Buffy conceded, smiling. She was quiet for a moment, wondering if Spike was the kind of guy who preferred to get everything taken care of quickly and consider people dismissed, or if she was okay to keep sitting there. She didn’t want to stick around if she wasn’t welcome. She put another chip in her mouth, keeping her gaze on the grass in front of her. 

“You always so quiet?” Spike asked her, staring down at his guitar and tuning it. After a moment, he set it across his lap again and peered at her questioningly.

“Today, I am.” Buffy murmured, looking up at Spike. “The break-up is still new. You’re going to hear stuff, probably. I’m - I mean, I _was_ dating two guys, but Dean broke up with me last night. The other guy is his brother. There should be a janitor hired just to clean stuff off of my locker, since someone keeps leaving me all kinds of fun little messages. My friends can only do so much, in threatening people. I don’t want them to get suspended or expelled just because I’m embracing an alternative lifestyle.” She snorted. “Maybe now everyone will back off, since I only have one boyfriend.” 

Spike leaned forward. “You want my take on this?” He asked her, and then continued without waiting for a reply. “They’re idiots. And they’re jealous, which makes ‘em jealous idiots and therefore, exceptionally more stupid than they usually are. They’re the kind of people who are always going to talk, no matter the situation. They can’t help themselves. You could live a life of solitude, become a nun in Tibet, and pledge yourself to God, and they’d still mock you. ‘Did ya see the shade of her robes? That’s not pitch black, it’s barely black-black. She forgot a word when she said her mornin’ prayers, did ya hear her? She only helped the poor ten times this week, that swot.’” He mocked, affecting a high-pitched, nasally voice.

Buffy laughed. “Okay, now I’m starting to wonder a few things about you.” She teased. “First of all, when have you been in Tibet? Secondly, have you been listening to the times I talk to myself? The nun thing came up about two weeks ago.” 

Spike grinned crookedly. “No, I can’t read your mind, and no, I haven’t been listenin’ to you talk. Noticed you around, o’course. You’re new, it’s hard not to. An’ actually, I went to Tibet when I was thirteen. Mum thought it’d be educational.” His expression stated how much it hadn’t been.

“Where else have you been?” Buffy looked intrigued. “There’s a girl here who was talking about time she spent in Milan like she might as well have been talking about going to the grocery store. I’ve never been anywhere but here, Los Angeles and Chicago. And Chicago is just a winter holiday thing, so there’s less seeing the city and more seeing my uncle fall asleep and start snoring.” 

Spike snorted out a laugh. “Charming.” He tilted his head at her, pushing the bag of chips closer in a silent offer. “Obviously, I’m not from here. I was born in London. Mum had relatives in Scotland, so we’d head up there every once in awhile, ‘least til Dad’s job changed and he moved us here.” He leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree, staring up at the canopy thoughtfully. “Other than that, and Tibet, the only other place I’ve visited was South America.”

“What part of South America?” Buffy took another chip. “I’m sorry if I’m asking too many questions. It’s just nice to talk about other things. My friends and I can be a little too serious about stuff. We saw a movie together last weekend and you’d think that would have been a fun activity, but afterward, it just led to a bunch of arguing about how we shouldn’t have tried to all agree on one thing.” She smiled wryly. “So I guess we’re like family.” 

Spike laughed again. “It’s fine, love. Ah, Argentina.” He told her. “I liked it there. Couldn’t understand a lick of the language, but it was gorgeous all the same.”

“I’d like to travel, one day.” Buffy could feel her good mood starting to slip, and she sat back, leaning her weight on her hands, on the grass. “There’s a lot of stuff I want to do. I’m going to start a list, sooner or later.” 

Spike nodded and pointed at her with one finger. “Do that. You make a list, eventually, you start crossing stuff off.”

“I will, then.” Buffy grinned. “I guess I’d better put ‘singing in public’ at the top of it, since I can cross that one off on Friday.” 

Spike grinned. “Good plan.” He agreed. “Easiest thing in the world, an’ you’ve already half-accomplished it. It’s a good start to that list.”

“Where the hell were you three weeks ago?” Buffy blurted, laughing. “I’m not going to pretend to be optimistic all the time, but my biggest problem is letting a lot of the darker thoughts get to me. I feel better now than I did all morning.” 

“Glad I could help.” Spike told her, inclining his head toward her in a little bow.

Buffy looked around the courtyard, taking the time to see who else was there. “We can rule out country songs, right? Because that’s not something that interests me at all.” 

“I will never do a country song.” Spike replied firmly. “That’s not in my interests. I’d rather gouge my eyes out and play the Grease soundtrack over and over again.”

Buffy shuddered. “I’m drawing the line there, right now.” She said firmly. “If I hear Hand Jive, I’m swimming my way to Hawaii. I wouldn’t want to even wait for a plane.” 

“That’d be a long swim.” Spike commented, looking amused. “I’d at least wait for a boat.”

“Hand Jive.” Buffy repeated, shaking her head. She laughed a moment later. “What do you usually do, after school? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at the Bronze.” 

“That’s because I don’t go to the Bronze.” Spike replied, shrugging. “There’s a bit of a seedier club-slash-bar downtown, called the Fish Tank. It’s horrid. But they pay better, and they pay under the table for people under age.” He smiled crookedly. “Plus, they let the band come in an’ practice before they open for the night. I’m a bouncer there.”

“I’m guessing I wouldn’t be able to get in, dressed like this.” Buffy gestured to her outfit. “Not that I usually dress like this, anyway. Are you working there tonight?” 

“Was plannin’ on it. Why?” Spike smiled at her. “You wanna come along?”

“I’m being overly, aren’t I?” Buffy looked embarrassed. “It’s okay. I’ll just record myself singing some songs tonight and get the tape to you, tomorrow.” 

“Hey, no.” Spike sat up and leaned toward her. “The best way to practice singin’ live is to actually sing live. You’re more than welcome to come with me.”

“So you’re performing tonight, anyway? God, what the hell am I going to wear?” Buffy blurted. 

Spike stared at her for a moment. “If I said, ‘just your smile,’ would I get smacked?”

Buffy stared back at him, then snorted and started laughing. “No.” She shook her head. “But my ex is kind of training to be a cop, and the idea of him arresting me for that is a world of no.” She tilted her head. “Actually, that would be sort of hilarious. But still, no.” 

“Noted.” Spike’s lips twitched. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’m already ruling out pastels. But seriously, suggestions that don’t involve me having mugshots at the end of the night would be welcome.” Buffy grinned. She didn’t even feel guilty, though she wondered if she should. It all seemed harmless enough, as flirting went. 

“I mean, personally, I prefer my blondes in leather.” Spike told her, grinning back. “But that’s up to you, if it’s somethin’ you want to wear.”

“I’ve got a little bit of extra money. I could go to the mall after school.” Buffy murmured. “That’s one fabric that I don’t exactly have an abundance of, in my closet.” 

“I’d offer to let you borrow somethin’ of mine, but I’ve got the idea that my stuff probably would not fit you.” Spike murmured, eyeing her carefully.

“Yeah, you’re not wrong about that. I’ll figure it out. Even if it means showing up in the wrong kind of outfit and bribing the bouncer to let me in. Oh, wait.” Buffy laughed. “I’m not worried about it.” 

Spike smirked at her. “That’s the spirit.” He agreed.

“This is going to be great.” Buffy grinned.


	27. The Talent Show, part 6

Buffy had made an excuse about studying at the library. While she had gone shopping (and finally bought cell phones for herself, Dawn, Dean and Sam), she had debated about whether or not she should invite a friend to come with her. None of her friends, except maybe Erica, would have fit in at The Fish Tank. She didn’t want to invite Erica because her friend had already been critical of her for being interested in both Dean and Sam. Not that Buffy was interested in Spike. Or at least, not in a way that she was planning to act on. After the way Dean had yelled at her and slammed the door in her face, having an older guy pay attention to her and flirt with her felt nice. She didn’t think it was the worst thing for her to bask in that for one night. “Who am I kidding?” She muttered, getting into line for entry into the club. “Well, it’s too late to back out, now.” The red leather skirt and black tank top hadn’t been the cheapest outfit she had ever purchased, and she had a feeling that her mom would make her throw both articles of clothing straight into the trash if she ever saw them. Getting to wear them at least once would be worth the price she had paid. The line was going to take a while, and she swore at herself and called Sam. 

Sam answered the phone after a few rings. “Hey! Sorry, I was in another room. What’s up?” He asked her.

“Um. Okay. It’s not a definitive thing, but I was kind of flirting with someone earlier today and I sort of want to see where it goes. I’m not breaking up with you or anything. I just didn’t want you to be blindsided by this.” Buffy explained. “And I’m probably just being too hopeful about it, anyway. But I wanted to tell you.” 

“Well…” Sam paused, squinting a little. “Okay. I mean. As long as you still want to be with me. I’m not going to tell you what to do and what not to do.” He scratched his chin, going silent again for a beat. “Out of curiosity, who is it? Do I know them?”

“Spike Pratt.” Buffy murmured. “I don’t know who you know.” She laughed softly. “I hung out with him at lunch today. He was going to do a song with Betty Cooper during the talent show, but she backed out. I’m doing it, instead.” 

“Buffy.” Sam blurted. “That’s awesome. I can’t wait to hear you.”

Buffy grinned. “Well, don’t get too thrilled.” She warned. “I’m not sure I’m all that great. I need a lot of practice.” 

“Still. You’ve already got a fan, whether you need the practice or not.” Sam promised her, grinning. 

“You’re so sweet.” Buffy murmured. She moved forward in the line. “I need to go, but I’ll talk to you later, okay? Or maybe tomorrow. I mean, definitely tomorrow, but maybe not until tomorrow.” She rolled her eyes at herself. “I promise not to be this confusing mess tomorrow, by the way. I’m kind of waiting for midnight. No turning into a pumpkin for me, but once I’ve gotten through this first day, I know the others will be easier. At least, that’s what everybody tells me.” 

“Everybody sounds pretty smart.” Sam laughed softly. “Either way, I get it. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Buffy. Have fun, okay?”

“I will.” Buffy smiled to herself and hung up, putting her phone back into her purse. When the line moved forward enough that she could actually see the doorway, she grabbed her compact to make sure her hair and makeup looked okay. She had been in a hurry to change her clothes in the bathroom at the coffee shop, and they didn’t have very good lighting there. 

“What are you doin’?” Spike’s voice piped up from behind her. His eyes roved her from the top of her head to her feet with obvious interest before he blinked and cleared his throat. “You’re with me. Come on.” He nodded toward the door and took Buffy’s elbow, leading her into the bar. 

Buffy smiled as she walked with him, closing her compact and putting it into her purse. She looked around, taking note of the bartenders and people who looked like they were regular customers. 

“Not the nicest lookin’ crowd, I know.” Spike murmured, slipping his arm around her waist. “Best stay close to me. Don’t want you gettin’ roughed up, lookin’ as good as you do.”

“I appreciate that.” Buffy murmured. “But honestly, I’ll be okay if things get out of hand.” She glanced over at him. “Nobody here scares me as much as you might think.” 

“Yeah?” Spike gave her an appraising look, like she was passing some sort of test he hadn’t told her she was taking. He nodded after a moment, but didn’t loosen his grip on her waist as he led her to the back rooms of the bar. 

Buffy eyed the pool table, her lips quirking as she thought of Dean. But that was something she was trying not to do, so she turned her attention to Spike, again. “What made you start coming here?” 

“Boredom, mostly.” Spike told her. “Disinterest in the Bronze, wanting to do something different. Wanting something new.” He shrugged. “It’s not new anymore, obviously, but it’s still good.”

“I’ve been in worse places.” Buffy mused. “Okay, what do you want to do, now?” She smiled. “I’m open to anything.” 

Spike raised his eyebrows. “Oh, don’t tell me that.” He chuckled lowly. “I’d take you up on the ‘anything’ bit.”

“What if I said it because I meant it?” Buffy asked quietly. 

Spike stared at her for a moment, clearing his throat. “If you meant it… listen, sweet, I don’t do things by half.” He murmured. “I’m not into one-nighters. We do anything, I’m gonna want to do it right. Long-haul style. Can you tell me you’d be okay with that?”

Buffy tilted her head, thinking. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “But then, I never saw myself as being the kind of girl who could just be with a guy and move on like it was nothing. I’m not even sure I could do that. It just felt... like what I was supposed to do?” She felt confused and embarrassed. 

Spike looked around for a moment, then took Buffy’s hand and led her toward an alcove, far out of the way from the other patrons. When he stopped, he crowded Buffy gently against the wall and bracketed his arms around her. “We can start slow, if you like.” He murmured. “You’re still seein’ the other bloke, right? Are you physical with him?” His hands moved from the wall to her shoulders, squeezing gently. “Is he, uh, seein’ to your needs? Because I’m not gonna lie, that’s a large part of the appeal to being with you. You’re gorgeous, love.”

Buffy smiled. “No, he’s not. We kiss. That’s about it. I think he’s determined to take things slowly. I’m trying to respect that. About him, I mean.” She faltered, but shook her head a second later in an effort to quiet the internal voice reminding her that she had been frustrated with Dean for not wanting to go too slowly, and now everything was different for her. He had broken up with her, he didn’t get a say in her life. Not even as the annoying little angel on her shoulder. “How long is long-haul, exactly? If you’re hearing wedding bells, I’m going home.” 

“Good god, no.” Spike snorted. “I barely know you. I’m not talking about anything other than datin’ and sex.” He told her. “Like I said, I don’t do one-nighters. We do anythin’ physical, it comes with regular ol’ relationship shit. For however long you and I end up doin’ this, whether it’s planned or not. Preferably longer than a week. A month? Three?” He shrugged. 

“We’ll see how we feel when it’s been two weeks, then.” Buffy laughed. “Are you hungry? We could get something to eat and talk about this. Or not talk about it. I’m kind of tired of talking.” 

“Getting somethin’ to eat sounds good.” Spike agreed. “As for talkin’, well.” He studied her again, smiling slowly. “I’ve always been more of a man of action.”

“Good.” Buffy lifted a hand to the back of Spike’s neck and kissed him. It took her a couple of seconds to get her bearings, since kissing Spike was different than what she had gotten used to, with Dean and Sam. She tightened her grip on him, determined to stop thinking of anyone else but the guy in front of her. 

Spike didn’t falter. His hands immediately grasped Buffy’s hips, maneuvering her firmly against the wall as he kissed her back. One hand slid up her body from her hip and lightly stroked her side, not daring to move anywhere else unless Buffy gave it the go-ahead. 

Buffy pulled away to look at Spike. “As much as I want to keep going right now, I don’t feel like giving everyone a free show. We’re definitely not done, though.” She kissed him again, then nudged his shoulder. “Let’s go get something to eat.” She smiled to herself as she started walking toward the exit, feeling like she was finally back in control of herself, even though she was spiraling to get there. 

Spike watched her intently, his mouth hanging half-open before he cleared it again and followed after her. “I certainly hope we’re not done.” He murmured, sounding slightly dazed. 

Buffy grinned over her shoulder at him. Earlier in the day, she had ditched school to go get a pregnancy test and get on birth control. She wasn’t watching where she was going as she looked at Spike, which meant that she didn’t see anyone approaching her until she bumped into them. “Sorry.” She murmured absently, only looking up when she heard an angry growl. She was face to face with an omega werewolf, and he looked pissed off. “Okay.” She said calmly. “You’re interrupting my date. Go away.” 

“What the sodding hell,” Spike blurted, staying at the wolf in alarm. His eyes darted toward Buffy, and he almost dragged her back behind him until he saw her expression. It was only that look that made him clear his throat and stand firm next to her, despite not knowing what the actual hell the thing was in front of him.

Buffy blocked a punch that the werewolf aimed at her. She kicked him in the side and shoved her purse at Spike. “There’s a little ziploc bag with purple flowers. I need them.” She didn’t wait for his response before she moved into a fighting stance, eyeing the omega. “You’re better off running. You’re not going to like what comes next.” 

Spike nearly fumbled her purse, but managed to open it and yank out the bag she’d been talking about. “Flowers?” He muttered in confusion before holding them out for Buffy. 

“Yuh-huh.” Buffy said succinctly. She opened the bag and grabbed a handful of the purple blooms, using her other hand to hit the omega in the throat. When he gasped for air, she lunged at him and shoved the wolfsbane blossoms into his mouth, letting momentum propel both of them to the ground. She plugged his nose, not releasing her grip until he had swallowed the flowers. Once she was sure he had, she got up and watched him run off in the other direction. “Okay, so what do you want for dinner?” 

Spike watched her with his mouth hanging open. After a moment, he straightened and approached her. “To be frank? You. But I’m willing to go for Italian. Or burgers.”

“Burgers sound great.” Buffy blushed. “After that, who knows?” She eyed him warily as she put the wolfsbane back into her purse. “So you’re not even going to ask what any of that was?” 

“I’m trying to sort through the questions in my mind.” Spike admitted. “But the primary one is, ‘what the fuck was that?’ There’s also a part of me that’s trying to distance myself from what I saw because I’m not entirely sure I want to know. And there’s a final part of me that is admittedly horny as hell and realizing that I apparently have a thing for women that can kick ass.”

Buffy’s lips twitched. “Which part of you is the horny part?” She teased. She shrugged a few seconds later and started walking, glancing over to make sure he was keeping up with her. “That was a werewolf. Specifically, an omega. They don’t have a pack, so they’re more likely to be feral. The fact that he didn’t even try to talk to me is a bad sign. I’m going to have to track him later and make sure he’s actually okay. Killing isn’t really my style.” She remembered then that she had a cell phone and that everyone else she knew was capable of handling things, without her help. What had annoyed her a month earlier was a blessing, now. “Actually, this should just take a second.” She called Peter. 

“Yes, darling?” Peter answered as soon as he picked up the phone. “What can I do for my favorite slayer?”

“You can start by not answering the phone like that.” Buffy said dryly. “What if it was somebody who had me captive? They’d think we had a vastly different relationship than we do. I’m over by the Fish Tank. No judgments, all right? There was an omega. He was nonverbal. I dosed him with wolfsbane and he ran off. I’m not trying to sound like a selfish bitch, but I’m on a date. Do you have this handled, or am I going to have to send my disappointed boyfriend home?” 

“Hmph.” Peter grumbled, sounding put out. “You take all of the fun out of everything. Yes, I have it handled. Go have fun on your date.”

Buffy laughed and hung up. She put her phone back into her purse and looked over at Spike. “Okay, dinner.” She smiled. “God, I’m starving.” She looked around. “Ooh.” She nudged Spike, then pointed to a bright sign, a few blocks ahead. “Greta’s.” 

Spike looked up at the sign and grinned crookedly. “Yeah, I could go for Greta’s.” He agreed, and pulled Buffy close, nipping lightly at her ear. 

Buffy turned her head to kiss him again. “It’s like I’m two people.” She murmured. “There’s the one who existed until this morning, who never would have even considered getting involved with someone this fast. And then there’s the me I am now, I guess. I don’t really care what yesterday’s Buffy thinks.” 

“Hm.” Spike murmured, kissing her back. “I think I like the Buffy you are now. Yesterday’s Buffy didn’t know me.”

Buffy grinned. “That’s a good point.” She reached for his hand. “So, is there somewhere we can be alone, after we eat?” She eyed his biceps, wondering if he could handle climbing into her window, if they didn’t have any other options. 

Spike smirked faintly, catching her wandering eyes. “I can think of a few places, but I’m guessing you can, too?”

Buffy laughed. “I can think of one.” She admitted. “But you’ll have to come in through my window, and that’s on the second floor.” She froze for a second when a familiar black car passed her, wondering if she should suggest going somewhere else. But she was less hurt and more angry, and she wasn’t going to let anyone intimidate her into avoiding the best diner in the area. Her chin raised, she walked into Greta’s, her arms folded across her chest as she waited in line behind Dean. 

Dean glanced over his shoulder, doing a double take when he saw Buffy and realized that she wasn’t alone. He cleared his throat. “Does your boyfriend know you’re with somebody else?” 

“He does.” Buffy smiled coldly. “I made sure Sam was aware of the fact that I had other plans tonight. Not that I need his permission. He knows that. It’s nice that somebody does.” 

Dean scowled and turned to face her. “I never once said you needed my permission for a damned thing.” 

Spike glanced between them, looking uncomfortable. He leaned toward Buffy, bending his head down slightly. “Is this something you want to hash out with him?” He asked. “If you need to go somewhere to talk or hell, scream at each other, I can pick up dinner.”

Buffy looked startled, smiling softly at Spike. “You’d really do that, wouldn’t you? But no, I think I’m okay. I’m here with you. Anything I need to say to him can wait.” 

Dean frowned and turned back around, gripping the edge of the counter in front of him until his knuckles turned white. 

Spike smiled down at her crookedly. “Alright.” He agreed, and once more draped his arm around her. 

Dean grabbed the bags of food from Greta and thanked her quietly, then moved quickly past Buffy and Spike. 

“Hi.” Buffy greeted the owner of the diner. “Two menus.” 

*****

Dean took a deep breath and glanced at his reflection in his rearview mirror to make sure he didn’t look like he had been crying, even though he had. He got out, reaching back in to grab the food from Greta’s. He carried it into the station. “Dinner!” He called out, then started handing out burgers and salads. 

John Stilinski immediately came out of his office to battle the horde for his right to a burger, holding a finger up at his deputies. “Any one of you tells Stiles, you get overnight desk duty for a week.” He warned, glancing toward Dean. He paused, and then squinted at the younger man. “Why don’t you eat with me in my office, son?” He nodded his head toward the room in question. 

Dean tried not to look worried. “Yes, sir.” He said automatically, carrying his own food into the inner office. He racked his brain, wondering if he had done something wrong and was about to be fired. With the way his week was going, it wouldn't be all that surprising. 

John sat down at his desk and unwrapped the sandwich before happily taking a bite. “Christ, it’s been awhile since I’ve had a really good damn burger.” He muttered after he chewed and swallowed. He looked up at Dean and gestured at him. “Go on, eat. Enjoy it now. One day, you’ll have a kid that tries to suck all of the joy of burgers out of your life.”

Dean smiled bitterly, thinking of Lydia. “Probably not.” He muttered. “‘M not all that hungry.” He looked back up at John. “Guess I’m gonna save it for breakfast.” 

“Yeah?” John shrugged. “If you say so.” He continued eating his burger, and when he was done, he crumpled up the wrapper and tossed it into his trash can before sitting back and observing Dean. “So what exactly is bothering you?” He asked carefully. “Too many hours? Am I working you too hard?”

Dean shook his head quickly. “No, sir. I’m actually lookin’ forward to this summer, since I can work twice as many hours as I have been. More, if you need me to.” He pursed his lips, then snorted. “Broke up with my girlfriend last night and she’s already moved on to somebody else.” 

“Ah.” John murmured, folding his hands together. “Well. I’m sorry to hear that. Sadly, I know how that is.”

“I don’t mean any offense.” Dean said quietly. “But if you’re talkin’ about some girlfriend you had in high school, I don’t think it’s the same thing. I’m in love with her and she knows it, and she doesn’t even give a fu- she doesn’t care.” He looked frustrated with himself for almost slipping and swearing in front of his boss. “She’s the only person I want to be with. I haven’t ever felt like this about anybody. She’s different.” 

John sat up a little. “Yeah.” He murmured. “They always are. Yours maybe a little more so than mine, but just as different. Just as special. It was the same with me, she was the only person I ever wanted to be around. The only person I had ever felt that way about, and when she dumped me, it didn’t seem to affect her at all. I, on the other hand, was a big, depressed basket case that couldn’t seem to stop running into her, even after she’d told me to buzz off.”

“Well, it’s a small town.” Dean smiled sadly. “I know I’ll get back together with her eventually. I just... I just know it.” He rolled his eyes at himself when he remembered that John was in the know. “One of our friends figured out that she’s actually related to us. Our kid. She didn’t disappear, so she’s gonna exist at some point.” 

“Huh.” John scratched his chin. “Do I want to know which one?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“I’m not ready to talk about that.” Dean murmured. He had spent homeroom taking advantage of Giles’ absence in the library, going through his things to see if he was into selling babies on the black market or whatever the hell else would have prompted the Watcher to send Lydia back in time. He hadn’t found anything. There had been a book of prophecies, but he hadn’t had time to look through that. Some other things had come up, anyway. Someone had killed a ballerina and removed her heart. He hadn’t even had time to go over any of those details; the Hale pack had closed ranks and they were refusing to let him get involved, making the excuse that he and Buffy were too distracted by their own personal lives to be any use to them. He had a feeling that Buffy hadn’t even been told what was going on, since she was preoccupied with letting Spike grope her. Then again, the girl he thought he knew wouldn’t have moved on that quickly. 

John pressed his fingers together, thinking. “That’s fine.” He murmured. “You don’t have to talk about it. At all, if ever. But if you do, you can come to me.”

“Thanks.” Dean nodded. “I’m not gonna let it have an effect on my work, no matter what.” 

John smiled. “I know you won’t.” He said matter-of-factly.

Dean eyed his burger, then unwrapped it and took a bite. He could practically hear his brother nagging him about how talking about things would make him feel better, and he didn’t want to deal with that, at the moment. He just wanted to finish his burger and get back to work, and go home. 

John studied Dean silently for a moment, and then huffed out a small laugh. “You remind me of me right now. Not _now_ , I mean. Back when I was your age. Hell, right down to the same girl troubles, even.” The last part was muttered under his breath.

Dean glanced up at the Sheriff. After a moment of thought, he snorted. “I still don’t think it’s the same thing at all. Buffy’s got a whole different path she’s on. I don’t mean any offense. She’s just... well, you know what she is.” 

“I know.” John replied easily. “Each and every one of them is different. I know that far too well.” He smiled crookedly. “I also know that every single one of them have some similarities that either get passed down through the ages, or ends up part of the criteria that makes them who they are.”

Dean blinked. “Wait. Are you sayin’ your wife was a Potential?” He frowned. “Stiles was freaked about tellin’ you that werewolves were real, and you knew this whole time?” 

“I’m saying that my wife was a Slayer.” John said quietly. “And I didn’t know the whole time. Not until - after she was gone.”

“That’s -” Dean had no idea what to say. “I’m guessin’ Stiles didn’t know, either. Seems like he would have told someone. He probably still doesn’t know, does he?” 

John smiled bitterly. “He doesn’t. All the things he doesn’t think he can tell me, and this is the one thing I don’t know how to tell him.” He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “Renee left her diary for me - she wrote everything in it. From the day she was Called, to the day she met me, to the day she quit the Council. I’m the one that threw a wrench in her Watcher’s plans, apparently.” He cleared his throat. “Because Slayers aren’t supposed to have emotional attachments. No relationships, no families, not even contact with their parents or friends. We started dating when we were about your age, and she broke up with me not long after and would never tell me why when I asked. Turned out it was a Watcher’s directive. Her Watcher didn’t want me around; told her that I’d only distract her from her training and get her killed.”

“I’ve heard that before.” Dean muttered. “Giles isn’t as fixated on it as your wife’s Watcher was, far as I can tell. But he’s still on Buffy’s case about training. I think it confused him when Sam and I showed up to start training with her.” 

“Giles is a decent guy.” John grumbled, sounding slightly begrudging. “He’s from a family of Watchers, I guess, so he understands the traditions, but he’s… I mean, the man grew up in the sixties and seventies, there had to be a little bit of rebellion there. Watchers, they… sometimes they’re the only point of contact that a Slayer ever has. Their link to the world, you know? And sometimes feelings grow.” John fell silent for a moment. “Renee cut ties with her Watcher and the Council to be with me. The man practically raised her, and she turned her back on him for me. Mostly herself, but also for me. I don’t know what that must have been like for him, you know? Was it like losing a daughter? A close friend? I have no idea. All I know is that I think I had the better end of the deal with her than he did, even if I didn’t get to have her for as long as I wanted her.”

“It’s not somethin’ I’m ever going to forget.” Dean murmured. “I know that she could die any day. So could I. That’s why I already have my mind made up on marrying her.” He shrugged. “At least, I did. I don’t know what’s gonna happen, now.” 

“I’m not sure you’re supposed to know.” John admitted. “You’re just supposed to take the next step. And then the next, and the next. And then eventually, you have an idea of what you’re gonna do next. After losing Renee, all I could do was drink, and go to work, and take care of Stiles.” He was silent for a beat. “I don’t recommend the drinking.” He said eventually, his voice quiet. 

“Yeah, my dad did enough of that for himself, me and Sam.” Dean nodded. It felt a little strange to say it so casually, and he needed a minute to remember how to breathe, but his dad was gone. No one would scream at him for being honest. 

John nodded back. It wasn’t like he could make any comments - John’s father had been a drunk, and John himself had sworn never to touch the stuff. And he hadn’t, until he’d lost Renee and forgotten his way. It had taken seeing his eleven year old son helping him up to bed and carefully tucking him in before things screeched to a halt in his brain and his senses reminded him that it was supposed to be him tucking Stiles in, not the other way around. He and Stiles had recruited Scott and Melissa the next day, and had pitched every single bottle of hard liquor that could be found in the Stilinski house. Even now, the only alcohol he would partake in would be a beer or a small glass of whiskey, and it was so few and far between that he wasn’t sure it counted at all.

“Does Stiles know about his mom?” Dean asked, a moment later. “I don’t wanna bring it up if he has no idea.” 

“About Renee being a Slayer, no.” John sighed. “About her being headstrong and stubborn and still enough of a hero that she went charging into a building during an earthquake to help save the people stuck in there? He knows that. He hoists that around like a badge of honor.”

Dean smiled. “I won’t tell him about her, then. But you ought to. I think he deserves to know. I barely knew my mom. She died when I was four. Sam doesn’t have any memory of her, ‘cause he was only six months old at the time.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” John said quietly. “But he’s got you. That’s important.”

Dean hesitated. He wanted to believe that, but he wasn’t so sure that he was worth having, in any context. “Yeah, well, he’s got a lot of people.” 

“Only one of them is blood, though.” John said. “And he looks up to you, doesn’t he? Always checking on you to make sure you’re okay? Looking to you for your approval?”

“Mostly, he’s yellin’ at me about something or other.” Dean admitted, snorting. 

John grinned. “Sounds familiar. Though on my end, it’s my kid doing the yelling.”

“How do you make him stop?” Dean laughed. “I feel weird about groundin’ my brother.” 

“But wouldn’t it be worth doing it, just to see the look on his face?” John teased. He shook his head. “I haven’t found the right actions, or combinations of words that could stop Stiles from yelling at me. Sadly, I think I blew that shot when my son had to try to put his grown father to bed.”

“That was pretty normal, for me.” Dean frowned. “Uh, I probably shouldn’t talk about it. But my dad was gone more’n he was home. If you can call motel rooms and by-the-week apartments home.” 

“If it was somewhere you could put up your feet, then I suppose you could call it home.” John murmured.

“Sunnydale’s home, now.” Dean murmured, smiling. “Until Sam figures out where he’s going to college, anyway.” 

“I’m hoping Stiles doesn’t think he has to stay here when it’s time for college.” John murmured. “The last thing he needs to do is stick around here.”

“He’s pretty big on sticking with that pack he’s part of.” Dean pointed out. “Lydia’s goin’ to MIT, so I don’t think it’ll be long before the rest of ‘em start looking for places in Boston.” 

“He can stay with his pack. Or part of his pack.” John replied. “As long as it’s not Sunnydale. He’s going places, that kid. Staying in Sunnydale would only hold him back.”

“Yeah. Meanwhile, we’re on the front lines.” Dean snorted. “Not that I’d trade it.” 

John smiled at Dean faintly. “It’s what I was sworn to do. Literally.”


	28. The Talent Show, part 7

Dean pulled into his driveway, later that night. He got out of the Impala and turned around when he heard the soft thud of feet hitting the ground, across the street. He shook his head when he saw Spike. There were probably a hundred things he could have said to the guy he saw as his replacement, but he didn’t feel like getting into a fight. He was exhausted. 

Sam was waiting up for him in the living room, his gaze intent on the book in front of him. He looked up at Dean with a small smile. “Hey. How was work?”

“Not too bad.” Dean murmured. He frowned at the sight of a cell phone box on the couch, beside Sam. “You go get yourself a five-finger discount while I was gone?” 

Sam shook his head. “It’s from Buffy.” He said, glancing up at his brother warily. “It’s yours. She got one for all of us. Me, you, her, and Dawn. Courtesy of her shitty dad.”

Dean hesitated for a few seconds, then sat down and started opening the packaging. “Did she say anything about me today?” He felt ridiculous as soon as the words left his mouth, but he knew he couldn’t take them back. 

Sam pressed his lips together slightly. “Honestly? I only talked to her myself for about five minutes today, and it was on the phone.” He didn’t look at his brother, folding his hands together and staring fixedly at his book. “What… what would you have wanted her to say?” He asked carefully.

“I don’t know. I mean, she’s already with somebody else.” Dean snorted. “Saw her with Spike at Greta’s. I was pickin’ up dinner for everybody in the bullpen. He just left her room. Right out the window. Joyce would ground Buffy for the rest of high school if I said somethin’ about that. But I’m not that vindictive. Lucky for her.” 

“How did she look?” Sam asked after a moment. “When you saw her. Did she look - I mean… was she… okay, I guess?”

“She looked like she wanted me dead.” Dean muttered. “And she started some shit about me making her get permission before she did anything, which I told her was bullshit, too. I’ve never done that to her. She was dressed like she was tryin’ to be somebody she ain’t, and he’s in for one hell of a rude awakening when she gets tired of that.” 

Sam grimaced. “Hm. Well.” He faltered a little, unsure of what to say. “Maybe she - just felt like a change.” He suggested eventually, shrugging. 

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” Dean admitted. “She’s confusing the hell out of me, Sam. She kept saying I was pressuring her, even though I wasn’t. Or at least, I didn’t do that on purpose. She knew Spike less than twelve hours and slept with him. I spent half my shift at work tryin’ to stop thinking about her, and I get home to see this?” He held up the cell phone. “I still love her. That didn’t just go away. But I’m pissed off at myself about it.” 

Sam folded his hands together silently, looking at his brother with sad eyes. “I wish I knew what to tell you.” He said softly. “Or what to say in general.”

Dean laughed dryly. Everything felt way too heavy and he was tired of the way his emotions had been ruling him, all day. It was time to go back to the way he had been, before he ever heard of Buffy Summers. “Dude, don’t worry about it. The way I see it, if she can move on that fast, there ain’t nothin’ stoppin’ me from doing the same. Doesn’t matter how I feel about her.” He smirked. “Everybody keeps sayin’ that lots of other people at school want me, anyway. Might as well give one of them a shot.” 

Dean’s words didn’t really make Sam feel any better, especially since - as far as he knew - Buffy was still interested in seeing Sam. His loyalty to his brother was making his stomach twist in his gut, and he twisted his hands together. “Do you want me to stop being with her?” He asked softly, lifting his eyes to Dean’s. “Because - I mean…” he swallowed. “I’ll stop.”

Dean snorted and shook his head. “What about anything I just said made you think that? She’s gonna fuck whoever she wants to. I broke up with her and I guess that was stupid on my part, but like I said, she doesn’t care. I didn’t matter to her. Not the way she said I did.” 

Privately, Sam would never tell Buffy that he agreed with Dean; she’d told him that she was going on a date with another guy, and he’d understood, he thought. He was too close to Dean, and it had probably been why she’d been avoiding him all day long. Going on a date with someone else had seemed a little fast, but he’d wanted Buffy to feel comfortable again, so he’d agreed; finding out from Dean that she’d probably slept with her date the first night she’d gone out with him felt like a punch to the gut. She hadn’t been with him long, and she hadn’t been with Dean long, and everything had felt like a whirlwind between them all, but surely if Buffy had loved Dean the way she said she had, she wouldn’t have been able to let another guy touch her so soon. “I guess.” He said softly. 

Dean glanced toward the front door, thinking. “Okay, if you don’t wanna be with her, then don’t. I’m thinkin’ about going over there to talk to her. I’m not sure I should. Not if her sheets are still wet.” He grimaced. It had been something he wanted to say to seem unaffected, but the thought of getting there just in time to see Buffy stripping her sheets from her bed made him sick to his stomach. Still, he didn’t want to go to sleep until he had a chance to talk to her. He just had a feeling it would end with one or both of them yelling. 

Sam nodded hesitantly. “Maybe call her first. Or text her?” He suggested. His brother walking into the aftermath was the last thing Sam wanted, too. He was planning to keep himself huddled at home and doing whatever he could to pretend that life didn’t suck as much as it did. 

Dean frowned at his brother. “Well, I’m not goin’ over there by myself.” He muttered. “Shit. Anyway... uh, the Sheriff’s wife was a Slayer. We ended up talkin’ about that earlier tonight. It makes me wonder who the hell else there is, but I don’t wanna know, at the same time. Anybody who gets called is gonna be called because Buffy won’t be alive. It’s been makin’ me sick for awhile now.” 

Sam stared at Dean, open-mouthed. “Uh. Whoa.” He said quietly, looking a little stunned. “How did you - how did you even get on that topic?” He straightened up a little at Dean’s initial reaction and took a deep breath. If Dean wanted him to go with him, he would, and he said as much a moment later. 

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Dean frowned. He wanted to see her, but she wasn’t his girlfriend anymore. “I tried not to be obvious about the fact that I’ve had a bad day.” He muttered. “But when I saw her at the diner, with him, it killed my appetite. Stilinski made me talk to him about it. I thought I was gonna get fired.” 

“He wouldn’t have done that.” Sam said, furrowing his brows. “Not unless he saw you actually screw something up. And how could you screw up lunch?” He shrugged his shoulder. “He probably saw that you were upset, and figured you wouldn’t want to get called out on it in front of the rest of the department. Haigh probably would’ve made your day worse if he had.”

“I hate that guy. He’s a douche.” Dean shook his head. “He’s probably related to the Mayor or somethin’, or he’d have been fired by now. As a cop, he’s a dick. And a stereotype.” He stood up. “Come on. It’s been long enough by now for her to take care of whatever the hell she’s gotta take care of, and if you two are gonna break up, you might as well get it figured out now instead of waiting another six months.” 

“Yeah.” Sam murmured, swallowing hard. He stood up, shaking a little. “Let’s go.”

Dean crossed the street, eyeing the light coming from the living room window before he climbed the roof to Buffy’s window. He turned around, calling out to Sam quietly. “You got this, or do you need help?” 

Sam looked from Dean to the window nervously. “I’ve got this.” He said softly, taking a deep breath before hauling himself up. He didn’t look down once, quickly scrambling up the side of the house.

Dean smiled proudly. He turned back around carefully and knocked lightly on Buffy’s window, sighing in relief when she opened it and leaned out. “Hey.” 

“Hey?” Buffy repeated, frowning at him. She glanced over at Sam. “Hey.” 

Sam stared at her for a moment, and then said, “Hey,” belatedly, realizing how bewildered he sounded. 

“You guys should probably get in here before one of our other neighbors calls the Sheriff.” Buffy advised. She moved back from the window and sat down on her bed. “Well, what's the sitch? Are we dealing with another vampire? An omega werewolf? I mean, I told Peter about the one I saw earlier tonight, so I don’t know. There could be a whole lot of them, but that’s kind of weird, right?” 

“We’re just here to talk.” Dean sat down on the floor, looking up at her. “Unless you don’t want to.” 

“In which case, I guess we’ll talk at you,” Sam laughed awkwardly before glancing at his brother and grimacing. “Sorry.”

Buffy laughed softly. “It’s fine. Talk. Is this more of the same stuff from last night, telling me I’m making bad choices and I belong on an after school special or something? Because you can save that speech for someone who needs it.” 

Sam clutched his hands together, furrowing his brows and looking at Dean before returning his gaze to Buffy. “Dean… um. Came home a little bit ago. And - saw Spike leaving.” A beat. “From your window.”

Buffy smiled. “Yeah, he was here for a while. He’s nice. I think you guys would get along with him. If you can stop being self-righteous for about two seconds.” 

“Self-righteous?” Dean blurted. 

“You broke up with me, remember? Or did you somehow get amnesia in the last twenty-four hours?” Buffy snapped. “I went to the clinic and I’m not pregnant, but I’m on birth control now.” She lowered her voice. “It’s fine. You did me a favor, really. I wouldn’t have met Spike if I hadn’t been avoiding you. Besides, Lydia already lectured me and she has a good point. You and I?” She gestured between herself and Dean. “We’re like a forest fire. We really don’t know each other that well. I want to fix that. But I’m not in a big hurry.” 

Sam blinked, his mouth open as he glanced between her and Dean. After a second, he said, “What about me? You were avoiding me, too. Except for when you called me to tell me about Spike and how you were hanging out.” He frowned. “We’re not at ‘forest fire’ levels, I guess, but I care about you. I want to see you happy and stuff. Is that - are you happy with just me?”

Buffy stared at Sam. “Are you for real right now? It’s fine if I’m dating you and your brother, but let me venture outside of your family tree and you two act like I’m a whore. I wasn’t avoiding you. I was avoiding Dean. It’s not my fault that we all sit at the same lunch table and have the same homeroom. That’s just how things worked out. I ditched half the school day to go to the clinic, and I went to the mall afterward. Where do you think I got the cell phones? You’re welcome for those, by the way.” She held her hand up. “I’m not done. I put some of my money into your bank accounts. It’s not like I need all of that, and I still wanted to help. I didn’t just stop having feelings for either of you, but I'm not loving this interrogation.” 

“I’m not really loving this, either.” Sam said quietly, folding his arms defensively over his chest. “Thank you for everything you did. You didn’t have to get us those phones, or put money in our accounts. It isn’t your job to take care of us like that, but you did, so thank you.” He studied her for a moment. “I was prepared to let you go. Remember that? You were with my brother, and I had the impossible crush, and I never wanted to be someone who would interfere in my brother’s relationship. I never would have, if Dean hadn’t put his foot down. He gave me a chance to be with you, and that was the only reason I was ever okay with how things happened, otherwise I would have just… shied away and kept my mouth shut and pined. So yeah, I guess in a way, I’m twitchy about you dating outside of our family tree. I never called you a whore. I’m not saying you are. I never would.”

“I wouldn’t, either.” Dean said quietly. He studied Buffy before he spoke again. “You still love me?” He carefully avoided looking anywhere but at her, since he was a little embarrassed to be so vulnerable in front of his brother. 

“Duh.” Buffy muttered. “Look, I meant what I said. It just went way too fast, too soon. I want to be your friend for a while. If things develop after that, then they do.” She looked over at Sam. “What do you want?” 

Sam let out a weak laugh. “Same thing I’ve always wanted. You. To be with you.” He took a deep breath. “But I don’t think I can do that to Dean. I mean… I couldn’t even think of being with you earlier with feeling guilty about Dean not being with you.” He glanced at his brother. “If you two aren’t together, then… we probably shouldn’t be.”

“You came over here to break up with me?!” Buffy blurted. She cringed and was on her feet a second later, yanking her closet door open and gesturing for both guys to hide, since she was sure that Dawn or Joyce would be knocking on the door - or outright coming in - any second. 

Sure enough, Joyce’s voice echoed down the hall a moment later. “Buffy? What’s going on, who are you talking to?”

Sam cursed under his breath and scrambled into the closet. 

Dean followed Sam and yanked the closet door shut, his eyes wide. He had been in close call situations before, but this one felt a thousand times worse. 

“Nobody!” Buffy called out, then opened her bedroom door. “I got _voluntold_ for the talent show. Like it or not, I have to embarrass myself in front of the entire school population and all of their parents and siblings. I’m not sure what I’m doing yet, so it’s kind of a toss up between singing and a play. I was just rehearsing to see which one I feel more comfortable doing.” 

Joyce eyed Buffy from outside her bedroom door, furrowing her brows. “So that was part of a play you were rehearsing?” She asked, referring to the outburst she’d heard. 

Buffy nodded. “Yeah. I’m probably not doing it, though. Hits a little too close to home.” She muttered. “Singing might actually be less painful.” 

Joyce’s face softened, and she reached out to gently cup Buffy’s cheek in one hand. “You have a lovely voice.” She told her daughter. “I think you could do very well, if you sang at this talent show.” She smiled gently. “Are parents invited, or is this a student event only?”

“Embarrassing myself in front of the entire student population, plus parents and siblings.” Buffy repeated. “That includes my own. If you’re not busy, I figure you’ll show. It’s Friday night. It starts at six. Um, but there’s an intermission at seven. It’s supposed to last twenty minutes, so that the next acts can get set up. The first half is juggling and stuff. The second half is all going to be music, and that’s when I’ll be on. So, you know. If you’re running late, that’s okay.” 

“Okay,” Joyce agreed, pressing her hand gently to Buffy’s shoulder. “I’ll be there.”

Buffy smiled. “Okay.” She repeated. “Good night. Sorry for bothering you.” 

“It’s alright, sweetheart.” Joyce smiled back and dropped a kiss on Buffy’s forehead before starting to leave. Midway through the doorway, she turned and called over her shoulder, “Oh, and good night, boys! Don’t bother Buffy for too long, please.” 

Buffy looked mortified. “They’re not-”

“Yes ma’am.” Dean called out weakly, putting a hand over his face and grimacing. 

Sam sank down to the floor against the wall, groaning.

Joyce looked amused, then looked back at Buffy. “I was your age once, too, remember?” She said softly, smiling. “Whatever new thing they’ve decided to dump on your shoulders, tell them to wrap it up and go home so you can get a good night’s sleep.”

“Okay.” Buffy said again, sighing. “Sam came over here to break up with me. It wasn’t enough for Dean to do that, last night.” She scowled over at her closet, then looked back at her mom. “It’s probably a good thing you know that they’re here. I’m feeling a little vindictive right now. Somebody has to watch their backs and tonight, that person isn’t me.” 

“Hmm.” Joyce looked at the closet door, then back at Buffy. “No maiming. I don’t want to have to explain to John Stilinski why it was perfectly reasonable for my little girl to throw two teenage boys out of her window.”

“Oh, he already knows that I’m the Slay- uh, that I have a criminal record.” Buffy rolled her eyes when her closet door opened, but she didn’t look over at the guys. “We’ve had a couple of conversations about that. I’m lucky that I wasn’t legally an adult when the whole arson thing happened. Anyway, he’s been kind to me. Much nicer than the cops in LA. But they have a reputation, to begin with.” 

“Very true.” Joyce murmured, giving Sam and Dean a narrow-eyed look and pursing her lips. “So you -“ she looked at Dean. “Broke up with Buffy yesterday. And now you -“ Her eyes locked on Sam. “Are breaking up with her today. Is that all you wanted?”

“I don’t know.” Dean admitted. “It’s a little more complicated-” 

“It’s really not.” Buffy snapped. “You got what you wanted,” she glared at Sam. “And you didn’t. I’m not a toy. You should both just get out.” 

Sam stared at Buffy for a beat, then looked at Joyce. After a second, he nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” He said quietly, and slipped out of the room. There was no use in trying to defend himself.

“Sorry.” Dean murmured. He followed Sam. “That didn’t go anything like what I thought it was gonna.” He muttered. “And now everybody over here wants us dead. Dawn didn’t even see us, but I guarantee she’s gonna be givin’ us that same death glare that Buffy and her mom have perfected.” 

Sam sighed and folded his arms over his chest. “Yeah.” He agreed softly. “But… I did the right thing, didn’t I?” He looked hesitantly at his brother. “It wouldn’t be right. For me to - stay with her, when you were the only reason I got to be with her at all. Right?” His shoulders sagged. “She’s never going to look at me the same ever again.”

“Well, I’m right there with you.” Dean pointed out. “She hates both of us now.” He frowned. “Maybe we oughta go check on Lydia.” 

“Yeah.” Sam said again, nodding and looking miserable. “Let’s go.”

“Nah, not yet.” Dean ran back up the stairs and leaned in Buffy’s doorway. “We’re going to check on Lydia, since this ain’t happenin’ anytime soon, if ever.” He gestured between himself and her. “You’re all about saving lives, right? Let’s go make sure she’s okay.” 

Buffy hesitated, then nodded and grabbed her jacket. “Mom’s going to have a whole farm full of cows, but I can’t explain all of this to her.” She followed Dean down the stairs, but kept her gaze away from both Winchesters. 

Sam looked away from her guiltily, keeping his eyes on the ground as he walked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Buffy got into the backseat of the Impala and leaned against the window as Dean started the car. She closed her eyes, wishing she was anywhere else. She thought of Gavin Rossdale, somewhere in Rome. But the daydream that had kept her calm in moments of fear and boredom wasn’t enough; now she imagined him breaking up with her, too. She frowned and pulled her hood over her head, wondering why she kept agreeing to be anywhere near the Winchesters. All they had done was make her feel completely off-center. 

Sam slid his gaze over to Dean, pressing his lips together unhappily. “This wasn’t a good idea.” He said quietly, his voice low and soft. He chanced a glance at Buffy in the backseat, and then looked away and stared out the window as well.

“We can work together and not be involved.” Dean protested. He looked back at Buffy. “Right?” 

“Right.” Buffy said dully. “Can you just go a little faster? If she’s gone, I guess it doesn’t matter, but if she’s fading away, I kind of want to say goodbye.” 

“What happened to you still havin’ feelings for me, like you said about fifteen minutes ago?” Dean frowned. 

“That was before I realized you’re both assholes.” Buffy said bluntly. “How I feel doesn’t matter in the face of the reality of our situation. There’s nothing about this that I enjoy.” 

“Other than fucking Spike Pratt.” Dean retorted. 

“That was to get over you!” Buffy yelled. “You broke up with me! I’m just supposed to be fine with that and still be your b.f.f.? Go to hell.”

“Dean.” Sam said sharply. “Come on. She doesn’t have any reason to want to be anywhere near us right now, except for Lydia. So let’s just - get to Lydia, see what’s going on, and then take Buffy home so that she doesn’t have to deal with us any more than she’s already had to. Please.”

Dean scowled, but he dragged the sleeve of his jacket across his eyes and nodded, then sped up. He got to Lydia’s house in record time, relieved that nobody had stopped him for speeding - especially Deputy Haigh. 

Buffy got out and lifted her hand to knock on Lydia’s door. “Damn it.” She grabbed her phone and called Lydia, tilting her head back. “Hey. Having a cell phone is something I have to get used to. I forgot I had it. Dean, Sam and I are here to make sure you’re okay. Obviously, you are. Or you wouldn't have answered.” 

Lydia opened her front door a few seconds later, hanging up her phone. She stared at her relatives. “I’d ask who died, but I think I would know before any of you would. What happened?” 

“Ask them.” Buffy muttered. 

“I just did.” Lydia looked over at the guys. “Well?” 

Sam shuffled, and then looked down. “Buffy - I broke up with her, too.” He said quietly.

“Are the three of you going to be like this forever? If I grow up in your house, am I going to be that much worse off? Maybe you should just leave me to the Martins and save me the trouble of having to be the mediator, every time you get into an argument.” Lydia shook her head. “It’s getting old and tiresome. What would it take for you three to be okay with one another and not constantly acting like you’re on some kind of pinwheel of death?” 

“Maybe if she would quit lyin’ to my face.” Dean murmured. 

Buffy whirled around and glared. “Lying to your face? You’re the one changing your mind constantly about what you want from me! You tell me no pressure, then you won’t quit nagging me for sex. We sleep together and you yell at me for trying to trap you, which I wasn’t doing in the first place. And when I start making a plan for how to raise Lydia without your help, you break up with me. Am I supposed to see any clarity in any of that?” 

Sam stepped back from Buffy, looking at Lydia. “I don’t think anything short of a full mind-wipe is going to fix this.” He muttered to her.

“Is that what you want?” Lydia asked softly. “Would that help?” 

“Hell no!” Dean shook his head. “I’ve had enough of people screwing with me and makin’ me feel things I wouldn’t have felt on my own.” 

“I thought you said it didn’t matter.” Buffy murmured. “Would you just give me a straight answer, for once?” 

“I have been.” Dean frowned at her. “I love you. I screwed up by breakin’ up with you, and you don’t want me back now. Sam’s decision was his own. It had nothin’ to do with me.” 

“It had everything to do with you.” Buffy corrected, moving away from the door when Lydia stepped out onto the porch and pulled the door shut behind her. “He broke up with me because I wasn’t dating you. Which is beyond weird, I have to say.” 

Sam furrowed his brow. “Well, it’s not like many other guys are going to be okay with you dating me.” He mumbled. “Weird as it is, at least I knew where I stood there.”

“Spike said he was fine with it.” Buffy murmured. “But you didn’t think to ask me that. I thought this was a good thing. I mean, the three of us, how we were. I didn’t think that it would end up being like this. But you guys made your decisions, and I’m not breaking up with Spike. If the choice is both of you or neither of you, then I guess that’s just how it is.” 

Sam looked down, frowning. “I’m sorry, then.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry about… not asking you, I’m sorry about breaking up with you, I’m sorry about a lot. I care about you so much, and maybe… maybe that just makes all of this worse. But you’re right, I made my decision.” He bit his lower lip. “I hope we can be okay again. One day. I’m dumb, but… I’m not dumb enough to think this will all be okay again tomorrow.” He let out a half-hearted laugh and scrubbed a hand through his hair awkwardly before looking at Dean. “I think I’m gonna go sit in the car.” He mumbled before shuffling away.

“What do you want us to do?” Dean asked Buffy. He glanced over at Lydia. “I’m glad you’re okay, for what it’s worth. Sorry about all of this.” 

“It’s a daily occurrence with you guys.” Lydia murmured. “Thanks for coming to check on me. I’m going to sleep.” She went back into the house and closed the door. 

“I want to go home.” Buffy sighed. “Coming over here was dumb. We should have just called her. It’s like my brain shuts off when I’m around you. This isn’t good, you know?” She walked down the steps and over to the car, getting back into the back seat. 

“Sorry.” Dean muttered. He turned around in the street and started driving back toward Revello Drive. It was tempting to just keep going and keep her with him and Sam until the three of them could work through whatever had them on the ‘pinwheel of death’ like Lydia had phrased it. His lips twitched. Joyce was going to kill him. “Hey, if I don’t leave California, I can’t get busted for kidnapping.” 

Buffy frowned. “What?” 

Sam’s head whipped around, and he stared at his brother with his nostrils flaring. “Joke. Bad joke.” He said, keeping his eyes locked on Dean even as he spoke to Buffy. “Ha ha ha. Very bad, terrible joke.”

“Yeah, ‘cept I’m not joking.” Dean said easily. “Long as we stay in this state, we can go anywhere we want, in it. And I’m not feelin’ like going to school or work. Not while we’re like this.” 

“I have a boyfriend. And slaying. And I have to rehearse for the talent show. Plus, I’m pretty sure that my mom would have every cop in the state looking for us if she came to wake me up and I wasn’t there.” Buffy frowned. 

“Give me one reason to care about any of that.” Dean glanced over at Sam. “Wanna go to Disneyland?” 

Sam glowered at Dean. “Do I want to go to Disneyland.” He repeated flatly. “With our ex-girlfriend who hates us. Whose mother actually will call the police and conduct a statewide hunt until they find her.” He gave Dean a falsely bright smile. “Yeah, man, I can’t wait to get in line for the freaking teacups.”

“I don’t hate you guys. I’m just really over this whole thing.” Buffy murmured. “But I have a feeling that your mind is already made up. What’s stopping me from knocking you unconscious, the second we go to a gas station or get to Disneyland?” 

“Nothin’.” Dean murmured. “But I’m sick of this. I don’t care who you’re dating right now. I just know that it’s not me, and it should be.” 

“That’s not how you ask a girl out, lamebrain.” Buffy was annoyed with herself for wanting to give in and ditch school with Dean and Sam. She met Dean’s gaze in the rearview mirror, sighing when she realized that he had already caught on to the fact that she was wavering. 

Sam groaned softly, putting his hands over his eyes. After a moment, he looked up and stared at Buffy over his shoulder. “You don’t have to give in.” He urged her. “If this really isn’t something you want to do, say so. Matter of fact, if we get halfway there, and you change your mind and decide to knock him out, I won’t stop you.” He glanced at his own hands for a moment, frowning. “Mostly because I’m pretty sure I couldn’t, but still.”

“Drive me home.” Buffy said firmly, despite her interest in the opposite choice. There were too many flaws in Dean’s impromptu plan. “If you still want to go this weekend, we can do it then. That way, we’re not missing school and you’re not missing work.” She smiled. “And I can bring Spike.” 

Sam faltered, the relieved smile that had appeared on his face at her words fading slightly before he forced it back on his face, brighter than before. “That sounds doable. That - that sounds great. That’s a good plan. Brilliant plan. Awesome idea. I’m totally okay with this, with this really good plan.” He blinked, then turned around and faced forward again, staring out of the windshield.


	29. The Talent Show, part 8

Stiles had to remind himself three times that he didn’t need half of the books that he kept taking out of his locker and putting into his backpack. He was horribly distracted as he kept thinking about the conversation he’d had with his dad, the night before. His mom was a Slayer. He couldn’t help wondering if that was why he was able to manipulate mountain ash. He wasn’t sure who her Watcher had been, but it wasn’t too far of a leap to think that it had been Deaton. The veterinarian might not even tell him the truth, if he asked. 

Allison watched the tense line of Stiles’ back curiously, furrowing her brow. She wondered if approaching him when he was obviously this off-center was a good plan or not, and then shrugged. She’d taken self-defense in about a thousand different ways. She was sure if she needed to, she could defend herself from Stiles. She came up behind him, and then moved to the side so that he would at least be able to see her in his peripheral. “You okay?” She asked him, raising her eyebrows. 

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “But it’s nothing to worry about. For you, I mean. What’s going on with Robbie? Did you get enough evidence to prove he’s the one killing people?” He checked his backpack to make sure he only had the books he would need for his first three classes, then closed his locker door and zipped his backpack closed. “I’m not convinced it’s him. He looks like he couldn’t kill a spider, never mind a person.” 

“It’s not him.” Allison sighed. “He doesn’t have a malicious bone in his body, far as I can tell. He about peed himself when I confronted him.” She sighed and leaned against the locker, looking back at Stiles. “Back to square one, I guess.”

“Well, it’s got to be somebody else in the talent show, right?” Stiles reasoned. “They have the easiest access to other people who are practicing on the stage, and backstage. And I know it’s not any of us. Not Dean, Sam or Buffy, either. That doesn’t rule out a whole lot of people. The theater kids are all creepy, so it’s hard to say if it’s one of them or not.” 

“I know.” Allison groaned. “Of course, there’s the supernatural explanation.” She pointed out. “I don’t really know what the explanation could be, but it could totally be supernatural. Maybe it’s a witch. Witches can be, you know, incognito and stuff. Half the time we never know it’s a witch until we’ve already stumbled on them at least three times.”

“It would explain needing the internal organs.” Stiles grimaced. “But wouldn’t they focus on one internal organ, or multiple organs from one person? It seems more like a Frankenstein thing than a sacrifice thing.” He nudged Allison when he saw Lydia, the Winchesters and both Summers taking a picture together. They were all dressed in nineteen-forties clothing, and they looked like they might as well have been yanked out of that decade. “It’s like she’s got a second pack, but none of them are werewolves.” He glanced down at his own outfit, something straight out of the Roaring Twenties. He probably looked like an idiot, but it was the best thing he could find at the resale shop he went to. All of the clothing had been displayed on a mannequin. He was lucky that it fit him. 

Allison looked over at them thoughtfully, and then looked back at Stiles and shrugged. “I mean, it’s okay. She’s allowed to have people outside of the pack, right?” She eyed him for a moment, and then realized with a start that he looked - well, good. She cleared her throat, blinking at herself in surprise. Looking down at herself and smoothing her hands over her dress, she licked her lips. “Uh. I mean. It’s not like she’d leave the pack or anything. Anyway. Maybe the hypothetical witches know a Frankenstein’s monster?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles smiled faintly as he looked at Allison’s flapper dress. He glanced back up, meeting her gaze. “We could go over to that store on Maple Court, after school. They might be willing to tell us who’s been shopping there in the past couple of weeks. If not, I’ll just remind them that my dad might be interested in talking to them, instead.” 

Allison’s hands snapped together, and she folded them in front of her, suddenly feeling unfathomably shy, without really understanding why. “Sure. We could do that, absolutely.” She felt her lips twitching. “Also, fantastic idea to use your dad’s position in an inquiry.”

Stiles grinned back at her. “Thanks.” He reached out, grabbing her wrists gently and tugging them down, preventing her from hiding herself behind them. “You look great. It’s either me telling you and being nice about it, or Lydia smacking you upside the head for this lack of confidence that came out of nowhere. You could probably shoot through half a dozen assholes saying rude things, with just one arrow. That alone is enough to prove you don’t need to cower today.” 

Allison looked pleased, straightening at Stiles’ words and staring at him with wide eyes. “Thanks.” She murmured. “I, uh…” she stared down at where Stiles was holding her hands, and then back down at her dress. “I like doing the girly thing, but it isn’t always… you know. Prudent. More often than not, it’s the type of thing that kinda comes back and bites me.”

“Well, let’s hope that doesn’t happen today.” Stiles smirked. “There’s enough bloodshed, as it is. We just need to keep the freaking Scooby gang over there out of it. Lydia insisted on it. I don’t mind, anyway. I'm kind of sick of talking to them.” 

Allison huffed a small laugh. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind getting to talk to them every once in awhile. Not if they’re only going to be in their own orbit, but…” she shrugged. “Lydia’s got her reasons, and I’ll respect that.”

“Well, you can talk to them.” Stiles shrugged. “Just not about the talent show murders.” He laughed suddenly. “It’s not funny at all, but I feel like I’m in the middle of a film noir.” 

“Were noir films during the twenties or the forties?” Allison asked. “Either way, I mean…” she gestured at them. “We’re pretty well dressed for it.”

“Both. They started in the twenties and ended sometime in the fifties. Mostly. I feel like a lot of the weird-ass movies from the seventies were like, noir version two. Shaft kind of qualifies.” Stiles grinned. “Come on, we might as well go say hi. I’ll see them in homeroom in about three minutes, but you won’t see them until lunch. Assuming they even sit with us. Buffy’s kind of...” He shrugged. “I heard she’s dating Spike now.” 

Allison looked surprised. “Huh. Wonder what happened there. She and Sam and Dean were looking kinda attached at the hip for awhile.” She looked at Stiles and then smiled, looping her arm through his. “Well, let’s go play nice.”

Stiles smiled back at her, walking over to where the crowd of their friends were, further down the hall. “Hey.” He waved his free hand at them. “You guys look awesome.” 

“Thanks.” Buffy smiled. “I like your outfits, too.” She tilted her head. “Did I miss something? Are you guys a couple now?” 

Allison’s eyebrows lifted. “Oh, no. We just match very well.” She fidgeted a little. “You really do look amazing.” Her lips twitched. “How much of it was your idea and how much of it was Lydia commandeering you and taking you shopping?”

“It was my idea.” Buffy looked a little defensive. “Lydia asked what we were doing and copied us. Or decided to match us, I guess.” She frowned, looking down at her dress. “I’m going to find Spike. I’ll see you guys in homeroom.” She walked away. 

Allison stared after her, biting her lower lip. “Annnd I should just not ever open my mouth, ever.” She muttered, sighing. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean murmured. “She’s determined to be pissy about everything, I think. I’m draggin’ her and Sammy to Disneyland, this weekend. I was gonna make ‘em both go today, but she threatened to beat me up.” He laughed. 

Sam rubbed at his eyes. “Still think this is gonna be a disaster,” he admitted. “But the more Dean talks about it, the more fun it sounds. And we’ve always wanted to go there, so…”

“Am I going?” Dawn asked, furrowing her brows at Dean and Sam. “Or is this just a you-three thing?” She paused. “Or, you-four, since, you know. Spike.”

Dean grimaced. “She’s insistin’ on bringing him along.” He nodded. “I guess I’ll deal with that. He says or does anything to hurt her, I’m gonna knock his teeth down his throat.” 

“Don’t you think you’re more likely to say or do something to hurt her, at this point?” Lydia smiled wryly. “Are you willing to punch yourself in the face?” 

Dean licked his lips and glanced around, then leaned toward Lydia and spoke quietly. “You wanna be grounded for the first twenty years of your life?” 

Lydia laughed. “That’ll never work out for you.” She looked at her watch, then walked away. 

Dean looked back at Dawn. “Come on, let’s walk to homeroom while we talk.” He advised. “You wanna come too, I’m not sayin’ no. But I have a feeling that if you come along, we’re gonna have to bring Scott, and then Stiles is gonna insist on joining us.” 

“Stiles can hear you,” Stiles retorted. He glanced over at Allison and rolled his eyes. “See? They’re in their own bubble. It’s annoying.” 

Dawn grinned crookedly, snagging Dean’s arm. “Come on, let’s talk, Grumpy.”

Allison snorted. “Whatever.” She looked at Stiles. “We can go to Disneyland on our own, if Dean’s so put out by us coming along.” She told him.

Stiles grinned. “I’m good with that.” He nodded. “Maybe we’ll take your car instead of the Jeep, though. If you’re all right with that?” He bit his lip, then cleared his throat before he spoke. “And maybe it can be a date?” 

Allison’s eyes widened slightly, and she straightened. “A date?” She squeaked. “To - to Disneyland. With me. And you. That’s something that you want? Really?” It didn’t take long to give him an answer. Slightly less than two seconds after she finished speaking, in fact. “Yes. Yes, we can do that. We can date - go on a date. I’m - yes. This is good. Agreeable. I mean.” She smacked her forehead with her hand. “Yes. I'd like that.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles smiled. “Because I don’t think that was enough stammering.” 

Allison smacked him lightly across the chest. “Shut up.” She giggled, looking embarrassed. “You caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting a date to Disney, Mr. Smooth.” 

“Well, neither was I.” Stiles admitted. “But I’ve learned to take opportunities when they present themselves. And now I’m gonna be late for homeroom and Harris is going to kill me. Worth it.” He kissed her cheek, then ran down the hall, after the Winchesters. 

Allison blinked and flushed, staring after him with a crooked smile. Then his words registered, and she cursed when she realized she was going to be equally late for Peter’s homeroom, and she spun around, running in the opposite direction.


	30. The Talent Show, part 9

Erica tapped at her desk, looking bored and impatient as she waited for her class to end. She caught herself chewing the ends of her hair, and spat them out, looking annoyed with herself. It had taken her forever to straighten it for the hippy look she’d been going for, the last thing she wanted to do was to sprout curls.

“I know she’s not in this class.” Pacey spoke up, tapping Erica with his pencil. “But I haven’t seen your newest best friend with you in the last few days. Did you two get in a fight over lip gloss or whatever it is girls fight about?” 

Erica slowly turned her head to stare at Pacey. “No.” She replied shortly, although she was aware that her opinions of Buffy’s dalliance with both Dean and Sam probably hadn’t been approved of. Buffy really hadn’t talked to her for a few days. She could explain it away as her friend spending time with her boyfriends, but she still wondered if maybe Buffy had just decided to ignore her. 

“As the third wheel in my own group of friends, I have to tell you that I know what it looks like when somebody gets abandoned. I’m not gloating. Chewing on your hair is really not the way to deal with the problem, though.” Pacey smiled. “You know, if you feel like hanging out with me, Joey and Dawson today, it’d save me having to listen to their drama for at least twenty minutes.” He clasped his hands together. “Please. I’m begging you. He’s an oblivious idiot and she couldn’t be more obvious if she gave him a lap dance.” 

Erica caught herself smiling for a half-second. “Why would I subject myself to being around an oblivious idiot?” She asked him. She straightened a second later. “I am not a third wheel!”

“It’s been almost a whole week since you and Buffy were talking incessantly.” Pacey nodded. “But okay, maybe you just agreed not to talk in homeroom or Anatomy.” 

Erica scowled. “You’re doing a bang-up job of making me want to hang out with you.” She muttered. “Thanks, but no thanks. I abandon you to your fate with your one oblivious friend and your other desperate friend.”

“Your loss.” Pacey remarked. “I’ve been putting post-its on their backs when they’re staring mournfully at each other. They don’t have anything written on them. That would incriminate me. It’s just a way to amuse myself.” 

“Writing on them would’ve been more entertaining.” Erica replied flippantly. 

“Yes, but they know my handwriting.” Pacey pointed out. “So that would ruin the game for me.” 

Erica paused. “You could do horror notes. Or hostage messages. Precut magazine letters onto pieces of paper, and then have them ready to slap on their backs.”

“You sure you don’t want to come sit with me today?” Pacey wheedled. “I could’ve used ideas like that about four months ago.” 

Erica dithered for a moment. It was tempting. Not Pacey, who she usually wanted to smack with one of her stilettos, heel-side first. But it was tempting to be around other people. Everyone in the pack did their own thing; Lydia and Allison were best friends and rarely hung out with anyone else, and that left Erica with no other people to chill with. At least until Buffy appeared; and now Buffy had all but disappeared. She hated admitting to being lonely, but she was. Reluctantly, she looked at Pacey and sighed. “I… suppose I could hang around for a little while.”

Pacey smiled. “Great. You do that for me, and tomorrow? I’ll annoy Buffy enough that she’ll start bitching about me, to you.” He laughed. “It’s not going to take much effort. I don’t mind.” 

Erica smiled reluctantly. Sometimes, Pacey could be okay. When he was using his evil powers against someone other than her, anyway. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem.” Pacey murmured. After a few more seconds, he made a whimpering noise. “I brought the wrong book for this class.” 

Erica rolled her eyes skyward and shoved her book back toward him. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Pacey wrote down the questions he needed to answer, then handed the book back to her. “Sorry. I’m pretty sure my Geography book is at home. My brother’s deeply closeted and he thinks if he does stupid shit like hide my textbooks or eat the last of the cereal, he’ll somehow hide the fact that he likes men.” He glanced over at the door when it opened. 

Lydia handed a pass to Mr. Yukimura and waved a hand at Erica, gesturing for her to get up. She rubbed her throat, giving the blonde werewolf a knowing look. Whoever was killing people in the talent show, they had added another victim - and another organ - to their list. 

Erica’s eyes widened slightly, and she exhaled before standing up and waving at Mr. Yukimura. She grabbed her bag and waved at Pacey. “Later.” She told him.

Lydia waited until they were in the hallway before she spoke. “There’s a brotherhood of seven demons. They take a healthy heart and a healthy brain to keep their human appearance. This demon already got the heart, from Emily. The brain came from someone else. I don’t even know his name.” She frowned. “Whoever’s doing this, they’ve got what they wanted and they’re not going to need to show up, tomorrow night. I guess in the meantime, we just wait. I really hate finding corpses.” 

“Ugh.” Erica grimaced. “At least you aren’t the one that usually has to clean them up?” Her attempts at comfort usually left a lot to be desired. 

Lydia smiled wryly. She pressed her lips together, then turned to face Erica. “You remember how important it was to me, trying to compare my DNA to human DNA and werewolf DNA, just to sort through the anomalies?” 

Erica stared at her searchingly. “Uh, yeah.” She replied. “You told me you’d get my DNA one way or another, and that it’d be better if I just gave it to you willingly. Kinda hard to forget.”

“I neglected to mention that I’m adopted.” Lydia murmured. “I found my parents.” It felt strange to say it out loud to anyone in the pack, but she wasn’t regretful to be telling Erica instead of Allison, who she had thought she would tell first. It was less daunting, this way. 

Erica straightened, staring at her. “Holy shit.” She breathed. “Who - I mean, shit, you don’t have to tell me, I guess, but… who are they? Where did you find them?”

“They’re Dean and Buffy.” Lydia said softly. “Obviously, I’m not from this time. But this is the only time frame I’ve ever known. I was sent here when I was a newborn.” 

“How did you even find half of this information out?” Erica asked her, and then froze. “Wait, Dean and Buffy?” She fell silent, thinking. “So… that explains why you wanted to make nice with Buffy so much.”

Lydia nodded. “When I was testing Dean’s DNA for comparison with Stiles’, just for my own research, I noticed that my DNA matched his. I didn’t tell him immediately, because I thought there was no way I’d ever meet my mother and it would just have to remain a mystery. He wasn’t displaying an interest in anyone. Not until Buffy showed up. I took hair from her hairbrush. It seemed like a long shot, since the only things I had to go on were his interest and her similarities to me.” She made a face. “Which sounds a bit grotesque, phrased that way. But her genetic markers make up the other half of mine.” 

“That’s so nuts.” Erica breathed, looking astounded. “Like… holy shit, wow.” She rubbed the back of her neck as she took in the information, and then leaned against the wall and stared at Lydia. “Why… why are you telling me?” She asked carefully. 

“I’m going to tell the entire pack, eventually.” Lydia said evasively. “I just wanted to tell someone other than my biological relatives. I’ve already proven it to Dean, Buffy, Sam and Dawn. I haven’t bothered trying to talk to Joyce, since she’s not in the know.” 

“Right.” Erica replied quietly. So she was a test subject, basically. She shouldn’t have been surprised, it wasn’t like Lydia actually counted her as a friend. “Okay. Well. I guess, if you want, I can help you tell the others.”

Lydia smiled hesitantly. “I’d appreciate that.” She murmured. “I know that you and I don’t spend a lot of time together. I’d like to change that before I go to Boston this summer. If you want to, that is. Besides, I think that Allison has been feeling neglected somehow, since she doesn’t get to talk to Buffy that often. I think they might be able to discuss things that don’t interest me at all. Or you, for that matter.” 

Erica was quiet for a minute before she looked up at Lydia. “I’d like that.” She mumbled softly.

Lydia grinned. “Great! We should go shopping. Or see a movie that isn’t about someone being stabbed or beheaded. If I hadn’t seen the evidence with my own two eyes, I’d think that Allison and Buffy were related. I have zero interest in weaponry.” 

Erica snorted. “Some people are just kindred.” She said, shrugging and smiling a little. “I love Buffy, and I love my violence, but I don’t think my interests are anywhere close to hers.”

“If it wasn’t for her shoe obsession...” Lydia agreed, laughing. “I just wish that both of my biological parents would stop annoying me. They came over last night, despite the fact that they have cell phones, to verify that I was still alive. Some garbage about how they’re not getting back together anytime in the foreseeable future.” 

“Wait, they broke up?” Erica blurted, looking at Lydia. How long exactly had she been out of the loop? “When the hell did that happen? Last I heard, Buffy was dating Dean _and_ Sam, and didn’t particularly care for my concerns about it.”

“Tuesday.” Lydia frowned at Erica. “I thought you knew. I thought everyone did. Dean broke up with Buffy after accusing her of deliberately not being on birth control, _and_ after he, Sam and I went to the hospital to look through my old hospital records. She explained that she had come up with a whole plan for how to raise - well, me - by herself. I think it was her way to show Dean that she wasn’t trying to force him to be with her, even though neither one of them can stay away from each other for more than two hours. I think it’s actually less time than that. I factored in sleep. All it did was piss him off and he yelled at her, then left. Sam and I spent the night at her house to try to calm her down. And then Sam broke up with her last night, because she decided to replace Dean with Spike Pratt.” 

Erica leaned a little more heavily against the wall, blinking. “Aside from the fact that no, I definitely did not know any of that shit…” she rubbed her eyes. “I’m gonna club both of those fucking dumbasses. First Dean for the blatant bullshit temper tantrums and blaming Buffy for not being on fucking birth control, and then Sam for being - fuck, I don’t know, Sam, I guess. The little moron finally gets what he wants, a relationship with Buffy, and he breaks up with her because she isn’t dating his brother anymore? Did both of them just look up at the sky and yell ‘Fuck the logic!’ that day? Jesus fucking Christ.”

Lydia smiled again. “I think she’s doing the right thing by telling both of them to fuck off, though I don’t know how long that’s going to last. They’ve made plans to spend the weekend together. Just the three of them and Spike.” She laughed. “Maybe that’s what you and I should do this weekend. Just follow them around and watch the chaos.” 

Erica looked up, intrigued. “We could record that shit. You still exist, so Dean and Buffy still get it on, apparently - sorry - so maybe we can save the video for any brothers and sisters you might end up with. Save it for posterity, you know?”

Lydia laughed. “You’d have to hold onto it for me. Or whoever else comes along. By then, you’ll be Aunt Erica.” 

“God, that’s weird.” Erica muttered. “‘Aunt Erica.’ But yeah - I’ll hold onto it for you. Of course I will.”

Lydia surprised herself a moment later when she hugged Erica. “Thank you.” 

Erica was just as surprised, but it didn’t stop her from hugging Lydia back. She was always up for any form of affection. “You’re welcome.” She said belatedly.

*****

Buffy smiled to herself as she walked up behind Spike and put her arms around him. She had seen him in passing in the hallways, but she had a tendency to run late to just about everything, so she hadn’t had a chance to do more than say as much as she was rushing past him. “Hi. How has your day been going?” 

Spike chuckled, turning around without dislodging her arms from around him. His own arms slipped around her waist. “Better, now that you’re here.” He replied, and then rolled his eyes. “That was cheesy. But accurate.” He bent his head down to kiss her. “How’s yours been, love?”

“Surprisingly not terrible.” Buffy murmured. “I tried to find you before homeroom, but that didn’t work out. Sam broke up with me last night. But he and Dean want to go to Disneyland this weekend, and I told them that if I’m being dragged out there, I'm bringing you with me. I’m also hoping you’ll have lunch with us. If they say anything stupid, I’ll make them regret it.” 

“‘Course I’ll have lunch with you. And come with you to Disney.” Spike snorted, stroking her back. “If they say anything stupid, just ignore them, sweet. It’s not worth the effort of gettin’ upset.” He tilted his head thoughtfully, eyeing her up and down. “Though I certainly do like how fiery you get when you are.” He smirked and tugged her close. “Gives me tingles, in a good way.” He paused, and then squinted at her, his smile slipping away. “Those two berks broke up with you and still expect you to follow along behind them anyway?”

“Uh huh.” Buffy nodded, pouting. “It sucks all around, too. My mom adores them. After you left, they came over and started shit with me, and that’s when Sam decided to dump me. My mom heard me yelling at them and came to see what was wrong. I lied to her face and she knew it. After she let me do that, she told both of them good night and said they needed to get home and let me go to sleep.” She shrugged and kissed Spike. “They have the dumb, what can I say? I’m great at being a girlfriend.” 

“You are,” Spike agreed, kissing her again slowly. “You’re bloody brilliant. Sounds like your mum doesn’t like ‘em too much right now, though, yeah?”

“Yeah. But she’s been surprisingly tolerant of them being around.” Buffy murmured. “Which is how I know she’ll be fine with us going to Disneyland. You’re going to have to meet her, first. But you can do that tomorrow night, after the talent show.” She let go of him reluctantly and reached for his hand, then started walking toward the table where she had left her lunch tray - and the Winchesters. “Come on.” 

Spike squeezed her hand gently, following her. “I promise she’ll love me.” He told her, laughing a little. “And if she doesn’t, I’ll work on it. I’m not looking to end things with you anytime soon, and a parent’s opinion won’t make me change my mind, either.”

Buffy grinned and sat down at the table. “Dean, Sam, this is Spike. Spike, Dean and Sam.” She gestured to each of her ex-boyfriends in turn, then opened her bottle of water. 

Dean studied Spike, not bothering to hide what he was doing. He smirked after a moment and shook his head, taking a bite of his slice of pizza. 

Sam gave Spike a small, awkward smile and wave. “Hey.” He greeted, glancing at Buffy and then back down at his sandwich.

Spike nodded back at the younger Winchester, his hand resting on Buffy’s back for a brief moment before he opened a pack of ketchup and squeezed it onto his tray for his fries. He eyed Dean for a moment, taking note of what he was wearing and what Buffy was wearing before clearing his throat. “Somethin’ funny, mate?” He asked, giving the other teen a smile.

“Nothin’ funny at all.” Dean said easily. “I’m just wondering how long it’s gonna be before she gets sick of you and comes back to me.” 

“Does the fifth of never work for you?” Buffy snapped. “Grow up.” 

“Dean!” Sam hissed under his breath, looking mortified. 

Spike, surprisingly, chuckled. “‘S cute.” He told Dean, and then looked at Buffy. “I can see why you like him.” He reached for her hand again, stroking his thumb across the back of it. “You like me more, right?” He teased.

Buffy grinned and turned her head to kiss Spike. “A lot.” She murmured. 

Dean grimaced. “Shut up, Sammy. I thought I could do this, but I can’t.” He started to stand up, blinking in confusion when his chair was yanked back under the table, dragging him along with it and back into his seat. 

Buffy sat up straight. “You’re going to sit here and be polite. Like a friend would do.” She said firmly. “Or you’re going to lose me entirely.” She turned her attention back to Spike. “Giles says that we can rehearse our act during sixth period. It gets me out of gym, so I’m more than okay with that. I’d do it after school, but I’m busy. Training.” 

Spike nodded. “I can do sixth period.” He agreed. “Cas and Harvey might have a rougher time makin’ it in, but they already know the song. Just you an’ me that need the practice.”

Sam sat upright. “Oh, that’s right! You’re singing for the talent show.” He faltered and gave Buffy a small, hesitant smile.”I’m sure you’re gonna do great.”

“Thanks.” Buffy smiled back. “I really hope so. What are you guys doing, anyway?” She looked back at Spike. “Snyder told all of us that if we don’t participate, we’re facing expulsion. I don’t buy it. But being suspended wouldn't make my mom happy, either.” 

“I’m not doing it.” Dean shrugged. “I don’t give a fuck.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. “Uh. I wasn’t really sure what to do, so I’m kind of going for a, you know, what not to do sort of thing? ‘How not to paint’. It’s not a real talent of mine, but I figured it would make people laugh, so Snyder couldn’t say anything if he asked and I said it was a comedy routine.”

“Snyder’s a lyin’ pillock, in any case.” Spike commented. “He won’t suspend or expel you. Just make life more miserable for you. School board would be on his ass for kicking students out over a talent show.” He looked amused and pointed at Sam. “That’s good, though.”

Buffy nodded in agreement. “It’s short and to the point.” She turned her attention to Dean. “You’re a coward.” 

“Strong words.” A deep voice said from behind her. A teen wearing a skinny blue tie, a white shirt, dark blue jeans and ratty tennis shoes dropped down on Spike’s other side, a messenger bag dropping to the floor under the table. Alert blue eyes shot up and peered at everyone there. “Depends who the coward is, and why there’s cowardice in the first place.”

Buffy laughed. “Dean’s refusing to be in the talent show, even though Snyder sort of ordered us to get involved. Apparently, we don’t show enough school spirit. I tried out for the cheerleading squad. It’s not my fault I didn’t make it. There were circumstances.” 

“It’s probably too late for me to sign up now, anyway. The damned thing’s tomorrow.” Dean grumbled, feeling mortified at the way Buffy was calling him out in front of people he barely knew. 

“Giles would make an exception for you.” Buffy smiled. “Coward.” She repeated. 

“We’re all sitting here today?” Harvey sat down by Sam. “I don’t like being blindsided like this. I don’t think it’s too much to keep me informed.” 

“I’m startin’ to feel like an outsider.” Dean muttered, glancing over at his brother. 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed quietly, looking uncomfortable. “Where’s the Hale pack when we need them? At least we know them.”

“I did inform you.” Spike retorted. “I came over, said that I’m sittin’ with my girl today. She brought us over here. There, informed.” 

“Your method of informing leaves a lot to be desired.” The blue-eyed teen replied, studying the Winchesters curiously.

“Never said you had to like my methods.” Spike snorted. “If you haven’t met Captain Monotone over there, that’s Cas. Harvey’s next to you, Sam.”

“Yo.” Harvey waved his fork and went back to eating his lunch. 

Buffy snorted, then giggled. She introduced Dean and Sam to Spike’s friends. “I’m trying to peer pressure Dean into being in the talent show, tomorrow night. If we were at our usual table, Lydia and Erica would threaten his life and he’d give in to get them to shut up.” 

“And you can’t do that?” Harvey looked curious. 

Buffy shook her head. “I’m pretty sure those two have some kind of Jedi mind trick thing. I’m more of a ‘punch them until they comply’ kind of girl.” 

Spike grinned and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Love that about you.” He murmured. “Where are they, anyway?” He asked, looking around. “Your mates? What table are they at? We’ll bring ‘em over here.”

“They’re over - huh?” Buffy frowned. “They’re not at the usual table.” She twisted around in her seat as she looked around the cafeteria. “That usually means something bad is happening.” 

“It is.” Dean said calmly. “But they told me to stay the hell out of it. I’m not surprised they didn’t even bother lettin’ you know. You couldn’t leave anything alone. Let ‘em handle it. Take it as a blessing.” 

“Kind of harsh.” Castiel commented, his gaze still locked on Dean, even as he methodically took bites out of a sandwich on his plate. He glanced at Buffy. “Does he usually sound this condescending?”

“Only always.” Buffy muttered, sitting back in her seat and pouting as she folded her arms across her chest. “Spoil my fun.” 

“Hilarious.” Dean looked over at Castiel. “Listen, weird kid. It’s not like one of the girls broke a nail. When we’re saying somethin’ bad is happening, we mean life or death kind of shit.” 

“Shut up.” Buffy frowned. 

“Yeah, Dean, shut up,” Sam grumbled, giving his brother a death glare.

Castiel waved at them. “You don’t need to censor him. It’s okay.” Something in his face changed, and he seemed to turn all of it - whatever it was - on Dean. “If you’re going to call me weird, at least come up with a genuine reason for it, other than thinking that I make you uncomfortable. Or that I act oddly.”

“I need a third reason?” Dean scoffed, smirking a moment later. “Look around once in a while, ‘stead of staring at me. Or blink or something. Damn.” 

Buffy tilted her head. “You know, if you looked elsewhere, you wouldn’t know he was staring at you.” 

Spike wiped his mouth with a napkin, mostly in an effort to hide his grin. “Cas is an odd duck, it’s true.” He agreed slowly. “He’s hyper-focused. Means he takes in all the little details of everything around him. An’ you’re new to him. Guess it means he’s locked on to you.”

“Great.” Dean muttered sarcastically. He brought a hand up to shield his face from the guy on the other side of the table, turning his head to face away from everyone as he finished his lunch. 

Buffy glanced over at Spike and grinned at him. “Have you ever been to Disneyland?” 

Spike tilted his head at her, smiling back. “I’d ask where this line of questionin’ is goin’ but I’ve got a feelin’ I already know. No, I’ve never been.” He turned to face her, his lips twitching. “Is there something you’re meaning to ask me, dove?”

“Well, I already asked you, but we can do this more formally, if you want.” Buffy murmured. “Even though I told them already that I’m bringing you with us.” She felt devious as she looked toward the other end of the table, where Harvey and Castiel were sitting. “If you guys don’t have plans, you should come, too. If we’re great tomorrow night, it can be a celebratory thing. If we suck, it’ll be a way for us to commiserate.” 

“We’re not going to suck.” Harvey shook his head. “I’ll see if I can make it. I might have to help my younger brother with something or other. I usually do.” 

Castiel looked up at her for a moment. “I’ll consider it. I don’t like crowds.”

Spike glanced at him, and then back at Buffy with a shrug. “That’s as close to a maybe as you’ll get out of him.” He commented. “But you know I’ll come along. Wherever you want.”

Buffy smiled and leaned toward Spike, kissing him again. “Thank you.” 

Spike kissed her back softly. “No thanks needed, sweet.” He murmured.

“What song are you doin’, tomorrow?” Dean asked, doing his best to stay involved in the conversation. “Anything I actually know?” 

“Probably not.” Buffy murmured. “Wait and see, like everybody else.” She was quiet for a minute. “We could maybe do a fencing thing. I don’t know how well Snyder would take it, since it involves weapons. But it keeps him off your back for at least another week. And we’re good enough not to kill each other.” 

“So long as I don’t piss you off, right?” Dean smiled. 

Sam looked at Buffy. “Better wear earplugs, then.”

Buffy laughed. “And blindfold myself. He’d probably get annoyed by something and flip me off and then I’d have to attack him on principle alone.” 

“Come on. I’m not that bad.” Dean protested. 

“You know Lydia keeps track of the number of arguments we get into in front of her, right?” Buffy said dryly. “It was somewhere around thirty, the last I heard.” 

“Why the hell is your friend keeping track of your arguments?” Harvey looked from Buffy to Dean. “I’d say not to take this the wrong way, but there’s no kind way to say it. You’re all really as weird as other people say you are. We’re weird, too. But I don’t think anyone talks about us.” 

“Maybe that just means we’re more interesting than you.” Dean smirked at Harvey, but there was no malice in his tone. 

“That’s undeniable.” Castiel murmured, eyeing him once more. “You’re very charismatic and it draws people's attention to you quickly. We tend to keep to ourselves.”

“‘Cept for gigs.” Spike interjected. 

Castiel inclined his head. “Yeah, except for that.”

“I keep to myself!” Dean protested, frowning. 

Buffy laughed. “I’d hate to see what you think drawing attention to yourself is, then. You can’t go two minutes without making sure everyone knows your opinion on anything. You think I have trouble staying out of things? You do own a mirror, right?” 

Sam fidgeted a little. “I mean, he can be opinionated, but he’s not, like, diving head first into other people’s business, or standing in a hallway and screaming for everyone to look at him or anything.” He said defensively, glancing at Dean.

Dean smiled, leaning back in his seat and glancing around the table. “Don’t worry about it, Sam. Let ‘em talk about me like I’m not here.” 

“Thank you for the permission, but we’d probably do that anyway.” Castiel told him. “We tend to get very absorbed when in discussion. No offense is meant, but that’s just the way things happen with us.”

“Us, too.” Dean admitted. “Tends to piss people off. I’m not sure I like bein’ on the receiving end of this.” 

“Well, then, I apologize.” Castiel told him seriously. “Again, that’s just the way things happen. The three of us generally don’t do anything other than piss people off. Spike has his attitude, I have my indifference. Harvey has his…” he paused. “General everything. Doesn’t usually endear us to anyone.”

Buffy leaned across the table to stage-whisper to Sam. “It’s like the rest of us aren’t even here, right?” 

Sam looked back at her, a startled expression on his face. He blinked at her, and then at his brother and Castiel. His eyebrows lifted. “Huh.”

Buffy stared at Sam for a few seconds. “I’m guessing this is somehow news to you?” 

Sam was still staring at Dean in surprise before turning his head to look at Buffy. He nodded slowly. “Yup. Yeah. Very much so.”

Dean shrugged one shoulder, but he felt defensive as he glanced over at his brother. “I’m still the same person I was ten minutes ago, dude. It’s not somethin’ I would have ever seen the need to mention.” He frowned at Buffy. “So thanks for that?” 

“I’m just talking about you like you’re not here.” Buffy said easily, smiling. 

Sam sat back in his chair as the new information slotted its way into his brain.

Spike dropped a kiss on Buffy’s shoulder. “No judgment here, mate.” He murmured. “No room for that sort of bullshit with us.”

“Okay.” Dean said quietly. A few seconds later, he snorted and shook his head, then got up and grabbed his tray. “See you later.” He muttered, leaving the table. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought about the expression on his brother’s face and how long he had kept so many things a secret from Sam. Whether it was hunting or how he had kept them - well, Sam, at least - safe from a lot of potential disasters, he figured keeping things to himself was the best way to go. He definitely hadn’t ever mentioned anything to their father, since John Winchester was even more opinionated than Dean himself. 

Buffy frowned. “I really screwed up, didn’t I?” 

“No,” Sam reassured her, snapping out of it. “Well - I don’t know, maybe a tiny bit, but it’s okay. I was bound to find out eventually. It doesn’t change anything. He’s still Dean.” He took a deep breath, and that statement more than anything settled his shock before he placed both hands on the table and nodded firmly. “He’s still Dean.” He repeated, and then smiled at Buffy. “I’m gonna go after him. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. Training, after school?” Buffy suggested. “I’ve been slacking and I feel like the three of us were actually doing really well before everything went sideways.” 

Sam nodded at her. “Yeah, absolutely. We’ll see you after school, for sure.”

Buffy nodded back and smiled hesitantly at Sam. 

Sam smiled back at her, and then couldn’t help going around to the other side of the table where she sat, hugging her tightly. “I’ll see you later,” he repeated firmly, and dropped a kiss on top of her head before letting her go. 

Dean paced in the hallway, near his locker. He knew better than to think he could just leave in the middle of the day; it was the kind of thing that never would have bothered him before, but everything was different about Sunnydale. He glanced over at his locker again, biting his lip as he wondered if any of it really mattered. He could order Sam to pack his things and get ready to leave town, and Sam would argue, but he would give in, in the end. 

Sam jogged down the hallway, his eyes darting this way and that as he searched his brother out. When he spotted the older Winchester, he smiled faintly and shook his head, heading toward Dean. “Hey,” he greeted. “You look freaked.”

“Uh, yeah. That’s ‘cause I am.” Dean muttered. “It’s not like everybody else is fine with me being... what I am.” He frowned. “Maybe we oughta just pack up and go to Bobby’s.” 

Sam knew what Dean meant, but he played it off anyway. “You mean for a visit? Yeah, we should. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen him. Last time he was here wasn’t exactly good times.” He replied casually, watching his brother.

“You know damned well I meant movin’ away from here.” Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you’re safe, long as we stay. I don’t know what I was thinkin’, keeping us here on the freaking mouth of hell. If it ain’t a demon that kills us, it’s gonna be a vampire or a ghost or a werewolf. There’s way too much in this town.” He felt light-headed and doubled over, blinking as he tried to clear his vision. 

“Breathe.” Sam told him, frowning as he leaned over and rubbed his brother’s back gently. “Dean, I’ve been in danger before. I never knew it, but I was. You kept me safe. I think we could stand to get away for a little while, but I’m not planning on moving out of Sunnydale. I think… I think we’ve got something good here. And if this is about earlier, then… it doesn’t need to be. You’re still my brother. I just have new information about you, that’s all. It doesn’t change who you are to me.”

“It changes everything.” Dean took a deep breath. He stood up straight when he felt like his lungs were working again. “You’re gonna ask me about ninety questions before the day’s over. I can see it comin’. I don’t wanna answer a single one of ‘em, but I know you. You’re not going to let anything go.” 

Sam smiled crookedly. “You’re not wrong, but I won’t ask anything right now. Later. Much later.” He eyed Dean for a moment. “I told Buffy we’d meet her for training after school today.”

Dean shook his head. “Fine. Doesn’t mean I like it.” He knew that was a lie, but he was hoping Sam wouldn’t call him out on it. Sparring with the Slayer was a definite plus to staying in town. He just wished that she wasn’t also his ex-girlfriend and someone he ended up arguing with on an hourly basis. 

“I know.” Sam chuckled quietly. “But you’ll survive. It’ll be okay.”

Dean gave his brother a confused smile. “Since when are you the Yoda around here?” He smirked. “Fine, I’m gonna let you ask me one question and I’ll answer it now, instead of tellin’ you to shut up.” 

Sam was quiet, shoving his hands in his pockets and thinking for a moment. “When did you know?” he eventually asked, his expression curious and open.

“When I was fourteen.” Dean admitted. “But - never mind. I’m not givin’ more information than that, for that question.” He rubbed the back of his neck, studying the floor because that was easier than looking at Sam. 

Sam nodded. “Okay.” He replied easily, then lightly rammed his shoulder against Dean’s affectionately. “What do you have next?”

“Physics.” Dean made a face. “I’d ask if you wanna ditch, but I know you’re just gonna tell me no. Which means I might as well go to class, too.” He turned toward his locker, opening it and making sure he had the books he needed in his backpack. He felt a little relieved that there was one less secret weighing him down. He had wanted to be angry with Buffy - angrier, at least. He hadn’t fully forgiven her for what she had said to Sam. His brother was book smart, but not the brightest when it came to social situations, and Dean had come to prefer things that way. 

Sam scratched at his chin, considering the situation. “Well. I mean…” he waffled for a moment, shifting in place. “Ditching once wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Dean grinned and closed his locker, leaving his backpack inside. He turned to face Sam. “Where do you wanna go? Home? Or we can go somewhere else, maybe. Your call.” 

Sam looked vaguely amused. “Uh… well, maybe…” he frowned. “Where’s somewhere we haven’t been in awhile?” He paused, and then lit up. “What about the shooting range?”

Dean nodded. “Sounds good to me.” His first reaction was to invite Buffy along, but it had been weeks since he and Sam had spent more than ten minutes in each others’ presence, without someone else around. He thought the Slayer could use some training with a gun, despite her insistence that she didn’t want to go anywhere near them. “Eventually, we’ll invite Buffy along.” He murmured, since it was on his mind. “But not today.” 

“Okay.” Sam agreed, a pleased smile crossing his face. He loved spending time with Buffy when he could, but he’d gotten used to Dean’s first instinct in the last few weeks - namely, inviting Buffy everywhere. He definitely didn’t mind having Buffy along, but he did miss goofing off with his older brother without anyone else around.

“We’re still gonna train with her, after sixth period.” Dean remarked as he walked toward the parking lot. “Scale of one to ten, how much do you wanna knock Spike’s teeth out?” He glanced over at Sam. 

Sam grimaced. “Uh.” He didn’t, really. The guy was unfortunately likable. Though he did sort of want to hit him just _for_ being likable. “Like, a five. Or six?”

Dean nodded. “I know it’s fucked, but I was sort of hoping that he would be a complete dick, like Parker Abrams. At least we can rest assured that she’s not dating somebody just to avoid bein’ single.” 

“Yeah.” Sam murmured. “She actually likes him.” He rubbed at his nose a little. “He’d better treat her like gold.”

“She’ll kick the shit out of him, if he doesn’t.” Dean snorted. “I know she would. It’s not right, I know, but I think the day she punched me in the face was what cemented it for me that I wanted her.” He got into the Impala and turned the radio on. He wasn’t even really bothered that Buffy was seeing someone else, since he was certain that they would be back together in no time at all. 

Sam settled into the passenger side and leaned back, staring out the window thoughtfully. “Yeah, but you’re weird like that.” He teased. 

Dean laughed. “Yeah.” He admitted. He glanced around to make sure that the school security guards weren’t around, then drove out of the parking lot. “How are your classes goin’?” 

“Pretty good.” Sam told him. “I’m really liking my creative writing class. And geography is pretty good, too. Easy, honestly.” He looked at Dean. “What about you?”

“I’m good with just about everything.” Dean said quietly. He had spent so much time insisting that school was for losers, the concept of him doing well seemed foreign. “Except Physics. But I’m gonna repeat a bunch of classes next year, so I might just retake that one. Assumin’ I get an F in it. I’m not gonna cry if I get a D. I’m thinkin’ if I sign up for a class with you, one with Buffy and one with Veronica, that’ll give me somebody to study with for everything. Maybe you can help me figure that out, this weekend?” 

Sam straightened, his eyes widening. “What - yeah. Yes, sure. Absolutely.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiled. “I’m spendin’ the second half of the day at work, so I’ll be home earlier, startin’ in August.” 

“Sweet.” Sam grinned back. “We can make actual plans to do stuff.”


	31. The Talent Show, part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since we've updated this one. These last few months have been insane, and it felt kind of wrong to keep updating a story with more than one apocalypse, while the world seemed to be having one of its own. But today is when anyone reading this can start getting caught up to where we actually left off with this story (we're working on others that might not ever be posted here), and we're moving forward with what we had intended to do with this story in particular. 
> 
> Not relevant to our plot in any way, but has anyone else finally seen Hamilton? Isn't it amazing? We're both reading the book that inspired Lin-Manuel Miranda to create the musical.
> 
> * * *

Buffy felt adrenaline still coursing through her veins as the talent show ended, the next night. She had expected people to boo her or maybe even leave the auditorium in droves, in an effort to get away from her. Despite her mom and Spike saying she was good, she felt that one of them was obligated to be kind and the other needed anyone at all to fill the gap that Betty Cooper had left. She wondered if Spike, Harvey and Castiel would want her to keep performing with them, though she wasn’t sure how she could make that work and keep slaying. 

Spike swooped down on her as he came off the stage, lifting her up into his arms and swinging her around. “You were brilliant,” he told her, kissing her face and mouth. 

Buffy grinned at him. “Thank you.” She kissed him back. “I want this good day to keep going. Are you ready to meet my mom?” She laughed. “This is the prerequisite to you coming with us to Disneyland. I don’t want to go without you, and I know I’ll have to. Dean, Sam and Lydia would drag me out of my house in my pajamas if I tried to refuse.” 

Spike hugged her close. “I’m gonna meet your mum. Hell, I’ll meet your da’ if I need to.”

Buffy’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “No. I’d like to reverse time and un-meet him, actually. No meeting my dad. Ever. Okay?” 

“No meeting your da’.” Spike agreed. “Alright, then. Just your mum.” He looked around. “Want to lead the way? Harvey an’ Cas might be awhile.”

“Sure.” Buffy walked through the crowd of people standing around, near the back of the auditorium. She spotted her mom near the doors and waved to her, then kept her hand in Spike’s as she pushed her way through the people preventing her from talking to her mom. “Hey! Mom, this is Spike. Spike, this is my mom.” She smiled. “I told him that meeting you wasn’t negotiable. Not that he was trying to get out of it. He even offered to meet Dad.” 

Joyce raised her eyebrows and glanced at Spike. “I’m impressed. I’d like to retroactively not meet him, but that means I’d be giving up my daughters.”

Buffy laughed. “I said something similar. No meeting Hank Summers. Not now, not ever.” She shook her head. “At least I can be glad he gave me the money he did. I already gave most of it away, though.” 

Spike pressed a kiss to the side of her head, smiling faintly, and then looked at Joyce and held out his hand. “It’s a pleasure, Ms. Summers.” He told her. 

Joyce stared him down for a moment, and then felt the corners of her mouth turn up. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, too…”

Spike shifted, and then glanced at Buffy for a moment before looking back at Joyce. “Uh. M’real name’s William.” He told her, looking a bit sheepish. “‘Spike’ goes a bit better with the music gig.”

Buffy pouted. “Mom, I just told you his name.” 

“I didn’t know if you were teasing me or not.” Joyce protested. “You could have been joking.” She looked back at Spike and smiled. “It’s lovely to meet you, Spike.” She told him.

“He’s coming with us to Disneyland, tomorrow.” Buffy explained. “A lot of us are going. Dawn and Scott, and us,” she gestured to herself and Spike. “Castiel and Harvey might, and Dean and Sam. It was Dean’s idea, to begin with. Lydia and Erica are planning to come, too. And Stiles is bringing Allison, as a date.” 

“Sounds like a big weekend.” Joyce commented. “Do you still have money leftover from your father, or do you need more?”

“I have plenty. I gave Dean and Sam each about five thousand.” Buffy admitted. She felt a little embarrassed as she said it, but the guys needed the money more than she did and she wasn’t going to apologize to anyone about it. 

“Okay.” Joyce replied. “If you have any kind of emergency situation, you let me know, okay?” 

“I will.” Buffy nodded. “I don’t know if the plan is to leave tonight, or wait until early tomorrow morning. Either way, I’ll make sure to say goodbye before I leave.” She told her mom, then looked over at Spike. “Split up to check in with our friends and then meet at your locker, after?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Spike replied, smiling at her, and then at Joyce. “Again, it was good to finally meet you. I’ll take extra care while Buffy and I are gone.”

Joyce nodded. “I hope so.” She told him. “It was nice to meet you as well.” She waited until Spike had kissed Buffy and then wandered back toward the stage area before she turned to her daughter and grinned. “He’s cute.”

Buffy grinned. “Yuh-huh. I’m planning to keep him for a while. As long as he’s going to let me, anyway. After everything with Dean, I told Spike that if he’s hearing wedding bells, he’s not going to ever catch up to me with how fast I’d run away.” She blinked, realizing she had said a little too much. “Um, anyway.” 

“Right.” Joyce looked amused. “Okay, honey. I’ll see you later. Unless you leave tonight, and then I’ll see you when you get back. Either way, have fun, okay? I know things are going to be a little difficult with Dean and Sam around but - just don’t let them make you unhappy.” She pressed a kiss to Buffy’s forehead. 

“I won’t.” Buffy assured her mom. She took a few steps away, but something nagged at her, and she glanced over her shoulder at her mother, thinking for a moment. Lately, Joyce had been almost too permissive and had to be reminded of things fairly often, and it wasn’t like her. Buffy shook her head and tried to remind herself to take everything for the good that had come from it, but she knew what a scatterbrained Summers woman looked like; she had seen one in the mirror often enough. Buffy herself only acted that way when there was a guy who interested her. She was going to have to keep an eye on her mom and see if there was a potential stepdad somewhere nearby. 

Joyce tilted her head and looked back at her daughter. “Sweetie?” She asked. “Everything okay?”

Buffy hesitated, then turned around and went back over to her mom, a determined look in her eyes. “Who are you dating? Or maybe not dating, but thinking of dating, at least? There’s a someone. I know this.” 

“What?” Joyce sputtered. “I’m not dating - or thinking of dating - anyone. Why would you think that?”

“Hi.” Buffy held her hand out to shake Joyce’s, like they were meeting for the first time. “I’m Buffy. I know what it looks like when someone is thinking about another person.” She folded her arms across her chest. “If you’re going to get remarried, that’s fine with me. It’s not like I expected you to be a spinster. Or whatever the divorced version of a spinster is. I just don’t want to come home from school one day and find out you had a courthouse thing and moved all of my stuff while I was running laps in gym. So, who is it? Can I meet him? Have I met him? Oh my god, it had better not be Snyder.” 

“I wouldn’t date that foul little man if he were Prince Charming.” Joyce scoffed, folding her arms over her chest defensively. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about, Buffy, I’m not dating anyone, I promise. You and Dawn would be the first ones I would tell.”

“Okay, so you’re not dating. You’re thinking about someone.” Buffy protested. “Mom, it’s fine. It’s not like you’re going to be arrested for it. You don’t even have to tell me who it is, if you aren’t ready.” 

Joyce folded her arms across her chest, her lips thin. She shifted a little, clearing her throat, and then abruptly caved. “Okay, there might be - someone. But it’s just talking, and I don’t even know if he’s interested yet. I haven’t done this in a really long time, it’s hard to tell.”

Buffy smiled. “Well, you don’t have to tell me who he is, if you don’t want to. Does he stop what he’s doing to talk to you? Ooh, you could try touching his arm and see how he reacts. It’s kind of a basic move, but it usually works. Where did you meet him? The gallery, right?” 

“Yes, and no.” Joyce hedged. “I’ve seen him here and there. And a little bit of everywhere. Sunnydale isn’t exactly big.” She pointed out, laughing, and her face softened. “And I’ll have to try that. The arm-touching.”

Buffy tilted her head, wondering who the guy was. She figured she could find out eventually, if she was patient. But patience had never been her strong suit. Instead, she was going to ask the Hale pack to help her out. 

Joyce pointed at her. “I know that look. I’ll tell you who he is when I am good and ready, young lady.” There was a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth as she spoke, but she looked wholly serious. “Don’t you go looking for that information.”

“I can promise that I won’t do any such thing.” Buffy nodded, her expression solemn. “Besides, I’m not even going to be in town for the next couple of days.” 

“Mmhmm.” Joyce narrowed her eyes at Buffy, and then shook her head. “Okay. Go and find your friends, and work out whatever it is you’re planning to do. And I don’t mean your weekend, because I know you, and I’m resigned to the fact that you and Dawn are equally nosy, and you both got it from me.” She sighed, shaking her head before giving Buffy a kiss on the forehead and smiling. “I love you. Go.”

Buffy smiled back. “I love you, too.” She walked through the crowd, looking around for Erica. Even though she knew that her friend was planning to come to Disneyland, she figured the werewolf could convince Derek and Peter to handle the recon that Buffy wanted someone to do for her. 

Erica was standing, conveniently enough, with Derek and Peter. Cora was off to the side, arguing with Malia over something. Erica could hear what it was about, easily enough, but she couldn’t bring herself to care enough to eavesdrop. Instead, she was listening, bemused, as Peter both lauded and criticized the landing she’d stuck on her acrobatics showcase. It had been a close call, but she’d come right to the edge of the stage, and the only reason she hadn’t tipped right over into the audience had been because her claws had dug in and kept her upright. “Okay, can you mutter about something else now?” She pleaded with him. “I got it, stop werewolfing at school.”

Peter scowled at her. “If you would actually listen, I wouldn’t need to mutter about it, Erica.” He pointed out.

“I’m just glad that I didn’t immediately get expelled for sword-fighting.” Buffy interjected, smiling. “Hi. I need a favor.” 

Peter turned to her and smiled slowly, his eyes raking over her. “Oh?” He asked. “And what would that be, my dear?”

Derek rolled his eyes (he could hear Erica nearly choking on a snort), and then smacked his uncle’s shoulder. “Stop being disgusting.” He muttered, and then looked kindly at Buffy with a small smile. “What’s up?”

“I’m going to be out of town, and so is Dawnie.” Buffy explained. “My mom’s developed an interest in someone, and with both of us gone, she’s going to end up spending time with whoever he is. She said she’s not willing to tell me who this guy is just yet. It’s not a romantic thing. But I don’t care about that. I figure, if I’m about to get a stepdad, I want to make sure he’s not secretly a demon or god knows what. I at least know it’s not our _charming_ principal. But that doesn’t really narrow it down.” 

Peter’s nostrils flared curiously, and he looked around the room toward Joyce. “Huh.” He glanced back at Buffy. “Well, it’s a bit muddled right now, but there is a scent I can catch. It might take a little narrowing down, but…” He glanced at Derek and shrugged. “We should know who it is by tonight, at the latest.”

“Great.” Buffy grinned. “Call me when you figure it out, please.” She thought about saying something to Peter about his behavior, but she thought it might encourage him, somehow. Instead, she waved a hand at Erica to tell her friend to come with her, then started walking away as she looked for Dean and Sam. 

Erica waved at Peter and Derek, following along after Buffy easily. “He really can’t help it.” She told Buffy, referring to Peter. “I promise, he doesn’t do it to be a dick, he just really can’t help flirting every time he opens his mouth.”

“I’m used to it.” Buffy murmured. “But one of these days, I’m going to probably end up flirting back, just to make a point. He’ll either think that’s an invitation or he’ll freak out and run away from me.” She laughed. “Besides, I could just remind him that I’m the same age as his daughter.” 

“Yeah…” Erica snorted, shaking her head. “That’s not as much of a deterrent as you think it might be.”

Buffy grimaced. “Okay, never mind, then.” She shrugged. “I think Dean’s going to want to leave soon. Or at least, I want to leave soon. Convincing him might not be that easy. Easier if I can figure out where the hell he went.” The elephant in the room was the way that she and Erica really hadn’t spoken since the werewolf had expressed something akin to disgust at Buffy’s decision to date both Winchesters at the same time. It didn’t matter anymore, since both guys had broken up with her; but she felt like she needed to say something about it. She just wasn’t sure what. 

Erica shoved her hands in her pockets, chewing on her lower lip. “Yeah. I think - I saw him head outside at some point, but I could be wrong.” She stared straight ahead for a long moment, and then added, “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Buffy murmured. “It’s just something we’re never going to agree on. I’m with Spike now, but I don’t think that’s going to last forever or anything. And he and I talked about it, and it’s fine. I’ll end up with Dean again at some point. I don’t want to explain how I know. It’s just - there’s a reason I know it’s going to happen. Anyway, whenever that happens, I’ll probably end up dating Sam again, too. You don’t have to like that about me. It’s not going to make me change my mind.” 

“Whatever you end up doing, it’s not my business.” Erica murmured. “You’re right, I don’t have to like it, but I like you, and not talking to you has kind of blown the big one. So… when it happens again, I’ll stow the opinions.” She glanced at Buffy and shrugged. “I’d rather see you happy, anyway.”

Buffy smiled. “Thanks.” She murmured. “I didn’t like not being able to talk to you. I shouldn’t have let it bother me so much, I know. I'm just glad that you didn’t completely write me off. There are some things I just can’t really explain to anyone else. You’re the only one who seems like they get it.” She started walking toward the hallway. “I’m supposed to meet Spike at his locker, once I - oh god, I really need to learn to use this thing.” She grabbed her cell phone and called Sam. “Hey, where are you guys?” 

“The bathrooms.” Sam told her, and then paused before specifying. “The ones on the first floor by the Chem hallway. Where are you?”

“I’m just now leaving the auditorium. People need to learn to leave when the show’s over.” Buffy grumbled. “It’s like they forgot that they have homes to get back to. Are we leaving tonight?” 

“We were thinking about it.” Sam murmured, sounding fond. “We were gonna check in with you when we got back from the bathroom, though, in case you - and Spike - wanted to wait until tomorrow. I’m guessing you want to leave now?”

“Yeah. I have everything ready to go, but I left the bag in my room. I wasn’t sure I was going to need it.” Buffy laughed. “I’m meeting Spike at his locker, so I guess I’ll see you there in a few minutes?” 

“Sure thing.” Sam agreed. “See you soon.”

Erica looked at Buffy thoughtfully. “If that’s the case, I should probably go meet Lydia, since I’m heading down with her.”

“Okay.” Buffy murmured. She hugged Erica. “See you later.” 

Erica hugged her back tightly and grinned. “See you later.” She agreed, and wandered off, back toward the auditorium.

Buffy walked over to Spike’s locker to wait for the guys, smiling to herself. Everything seemed like it was going to work out, and she hoped that the guy her mom liked would realize how lucky he was, too. 

“I don’t see why going to Disneyland is important.” Castiel was saying as Buffy approached, and he turned to her and bobbed his head in greeting, before continuing to speak. “There are other things we could be doing rather than spending all of our money on overpriced pretzels and burgers.”

Spike smirked and looped his arm around Buffy’s waist. “It’s the size and style of the burgers you want, mate. And hell, it’ll be fun. Lots of memories to be made and such. ‘Sides, I’ve never been, and Buffy wants to go.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Where she goes, I go.”

Buffy grinned as she leaned against Spike. “It’s not about overpriced food. It’s about spending time with Goofy and Mickey. Unleash your inner child, or whatever.” She shrugged one shoulder. 

“I think I can spare a few hours.” Harvey mused. “But I can’t do the whole weekend.” 

“Well, I’m spending the weekend.” Spike said, shrugging a shoulder. “And Cas, if you come, you can at least take a damn nap in my room. Even if you only stay a little while.”

Castiel furrowed his brows, and he glanced between Harvey, Spike and Buffy before focusing on the Slayer. “Unleashing your inner child is a good thing?” He asked her stiltedly.

Buffy nodded. “Definitely. How often do we get to run around and get excited about going on amusement park rides? Everything these days is about passing exams or not pissing Snyder off. I think a weekend of fun wouldn’t be the worst thing.” She paused. “Besides, we tried this last weekend and it just turned into a thing where Lydia got mad that she had to watch a movie she didn’t like. She wouldn’t stop griping about it.” She frowned, thinking of what else had happened the weekend before. “Anyway, I want all of the touristy things. The mouse ears, the giant lollipop, whatever else I feel like buying.” 

“I’ll get you whatever you want, but don’t feel like buying.” Spike told her. “Even if it’s just dinner.” He grinned, and then looked at his friend. “Come on, Cas. Live a little.”

Castiel sighed, but nodded. “Alright. I’ll come along.”

“Good man.” Spike replied.

“If you don’t at least pretend to be excited, I’m going to make one of the Princesses sing to you.” Buffy warned, smiling. “Which one is your favorite? Everybody has a favorite.” 

Castiel stared at her in bewilderment, and then looked at Spike, as if to ask if she was serious.

Spike looked back at Buffy and said very seriously, “It’s Belle. He’s just like her, really. Bookish an’ all.”

“Which one is your favorite?” Buffy demanded, laughing. 

“Mulan.” Spike replied, grinning and tugging her against him. “I like the warriors.”

Buffy kissed Spike, pulling away a few seconds later when she heard footsteps approaching. 

“We, uh, ran into a situation.” Dean explained vaguely. “Nothin’ to worry about.” 

Spike frowned. “What situation?” He asked, glancing at Buffy in confusion.

Dean snorted as he looked at Buffy, as well. “Is he serious? I’m not tellin’ him.” 

Buffy smiled grimly as she stood up on her toes to whisper to Spike. “They had to bury a corpse. It’s just easier to get that kind of thing out of the way. Otherwise, people not in the know find out that the world is a lot different than they think it is.” 

“Right.” Spike murmured, looking a bit shell-shocked. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “Right. Okay. Well, he said nothin’ to worry about, yeah? So we’re good?”

“Yeah.” Dean said sharply. “We’re good. ‘M I drivin’ you home before we leave?” 

“I don’t know, it’s up to whoever wants to drive me home.” Buffy laughed. “I don’t even know how we’re handling driving there. I mean, the six of us can’t fit in the same car.” 

“You even seen my car yet, love?” Spike asked her, raising his eyebrows. “She’s not pretty - well, she’s pretty to me, but she’s a beast. Dependin’ how many people are headin’ down with us, I think I can fit a fair few more in with me, Cas, an’ yourself.” He paused. “If you want to ride down with me, I mean.”

Buffy felt like she might as well have just been struck with a cattle prod. She knew the obvious answer was to go with her boyfriend, but she had sort of expected to make the trip with Dean and Sam, since it had been Dean’s idea to begin with. It wasn’t like her ex had intended for the mini-vacation to become a big get-together, either. That had pretty much been Buffy’s fault - but being alone with the Winchesters was a bad idea. 

Dean gave Buffy a curious look, then found himself trying to bail her out of the awkward position she was in, since he hated the expression on her face. “Dawn and Scott are goin’ with Stiles and Allison in Allison’s car, and Lydia’s drivin’ with Erica. That just leaves the rest of us. Sam’s obviously ridin’ down with me, so I’ve only got room for two more people.” 

“I’m driving myself, since I can’t stay that long.” Harvey explained. “So that just leaves Castiel and Buffy to figure out who they’re going with.” He looked from one person to another, then laughed. “I’m going to my car now. Bye.” 

Spike shot Harvey a slightly annoyed look over his shoulder, and then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning to Buffy. “Love, if you want to ride down with them…” He faltered a little. “I mean, I’m not lovin’ the idea, but they’re your friends, yeah? I wouldn’t -”

“Would you mind if I rode with you?” Castiel said aloud suddenly, his eyes locked on Dean.

“If you do that, then I’ll go with Spike.” Buffy nodded, giving Castiel a grateful smile. “It’s stupid to go on your own if you don’t have to. Harvey kind of has to, right? Anyway, that works out.” 

“I guess it’s decided, then.” Dean muttered. 

Castiel looked vaguely pleased, straightening. “Good.” He murmured. “I’ll head home and get some things packed, then.” He turned, nodding his head at Spike and Buffy. When Spike wasn’t looking, he gave Buffy a small, knowing smile and nodded at her with kind eyes before he turned to walk away.

“Hang on.” Dean called out to Castiel. “Probably would be a good idea to give me your address, don’t you think?” 

Castiel blinked, looking surprised. “Oh.” He blurted. “Yes. Of course.” He relayed his address to Dean, looking up at the hunter with slightly squinted eyes. “Sorry. I… forgot.”

“Right.” Dean scoffed. “Maybe we oughta just follow you to your house, anyway. Sam and I already have our stuff in the car.” 

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment and then shrugged. “If you think that’s best.” He agreed, nodding.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Buffy, then rolled his eyes and walked away, toward the parking lot. 

“I have a feeling my fun weekend isn’t going to be.” Buffy murmured. 

Spike grimaced a little, but looked at Buffy and took her hand. “I’m going to absolutely make sure you have fun this weekend.” He told her. “If I have to dress like some stupid sod and do pratfalls to make you laugh, I will.”

“In the meantime, let’s just enjoy the fact that we don’t have to listen to a complete grouch complain about everything for the next few hours.” Buffy smiled, ignoring the twinge of guilt that came along with the way she had just insulted said grouch. “I feel sorry for Castiel. I owe him, now. He pretty much threw himself on a grenade.” 

Spike smiled gently at her. “I think Cas rather likes you, love.” He told her, hugging her against his side and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “As far as he sees it, you probably don’t owe him a thing.”

“In a perfect world, sure.” Buffy smiled. “But I live in this one. And I say I owe him.” She started walking. “I kind of want to get home and grab my bag, and get going. I don’t want us to be the last ones getting there.” 

“Alright, sweet.” Spike replied, nodding. He shouldered his bag and reached for her hand.


End file.
